


Dick Grayson's diary for fangirls! (and boys, I'm not sexist)!

by DefenderoftheDogma



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Big Brother Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a beautiful creation whom I love very much, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Helpful Dick Grayson, Jason Todd is Alive, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is angry, POV Dick Grayson, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Protective Dick Grayson, Tim Drake doesn't care, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake should stop drinking so much coffee, also many siblings, cassandra cain is awesome, damian wayne is adorable, diaries, dick grayson's diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 95
Words: 268,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefenderoftheDogma/pseuds/DefenderoftheDogma
Summary: Hi guys! I'm Dick Grayson, also known as the Untouchable *Nightwing*! (It's cool to use the star things for emphasize, right? Damian laughs if I ask him). So, this is my diary! I tell about my day, and I give Wing-tips, which are great advice, and I talk about my family, and I take questions. Basically, you should read this. I love my fangirls! (And boys, I'm not sexist! :))





	1. Chapter 1

**June 8 2019**

Okay! Wow, this is a first for me. So, because I'm a polite guy, I'm gonna introduce myself. My name is Dick Grayson, which you probably already know cause I'm famous, I guess? So the multiverse is a thing. And  _apparently_ , in Earth Prime, superheroes have cool magazines and TV shows, and I'm kinda a big deal, which is why I can tell you that I'm also  _Nightwing_. 'Cause you already know.

I have decided to start a diary. I can talk about my day, and stuff and give advice… because I always wanted to be able to talk to people and help them and this seems like a good idea. Also, I apparently have a lot of fangirls over in Earth Prime, and, uh… I'd hate to disappoint. Also I have fanboys! I'm not sexist, I promise. I'm a fanboy. Superman is awesome.

I think this will be less awkward as time goes on, but I'm gonna need your help. See, I haven't really done the 'talk to the public' thing since I was Robin and had a club, so I'm a little out of practice at this. But I'm gonna talk about my day, my family, whatever. Maybe ask for advice. Definitely give some advice. And if you guys have questions then, well, what's a hero for if not to help the people? I mean it. I want to help you. You got questions about dating, finance, religion… I don't care. Ask. I can answer at the bottom of the page or just respond to you personally.

That's gonna be called: Robin and You, because, even though I am not, currently, Robin, in a sense Robin is anyone who helps people for the greater good.

You may remember, from some of my earliest comics that I had Robin helpers who would help people across the street and stuff. I don't know how good Damian would be at that kind of Robining.

Maybe he could talk about being kind to animals. Who knows. It could work. But I'm gonna talk about my day now!

So, I'm a police officer in Bludhaven, and my captain's name is Amy and she's the best. (I should not that in your comics I lost my memory right now? That didn't happen. Sometimes your comics are wrong. I got my job back.) So, I chase this thief, I bring him back, and I'm hungry. So I stop for doughnuts. Don't tell Damian. He teases me.

So I get doughnuts, the powdery white kind, and it turns out that the guy had like, a grenade that he assembled in the backseat? He smuggled it in in pieces and then put it together like a real jerkwad.

So he throws it at me, cause it's  _tiny_  and also there's a hole in the glass separating us because BPD is underfunded. So I get out of that car so fast you wouldn't believe and it blows up but it's a small explosion. So I knock out the guy in the back real fast, but when I get back in my car… the doughnuts are no longer edible. Also, they are everywhere.

Now, the car works, because I made some adjustments myself and it was a little bomb. It's not in good shape but it can drive. So I go down the the precinct, and remember Amy? Not happy about the car, because not only does it now  _need_  adjustments, but there's also this white powder everywhere that's gonna take forever to clean. She said that next time I should wreck the car altogether so we can save time buying a new one instead of fixing mine.

So. That's not a story you'd find in your comics, but… I liked it. It was a fun Officer Grayson story.

So, for Robin and You you can ask for help or ask about my life or whatever. Here's some examples. "Hey, Nightwing, what's your favorite kind of bagel?" "Nightwing, do you like kitties or dogs?" "Handsome savior of the night, do you like sunrises or sunsets?" Or stuff like "If my parents are divorcing should I take sides?" You know. Whatever you need.

And, here's your  **Wing-tip**  of the day!

**Wing-tip!**  Never give out your age or gender to someone you don't know online! Even if it's a survey from a fanfic writer! I've seen some people try to pull this, but don't get trapped! If someone asks, explain that you don't feel safe giving away personal information. If they're a good person, they'll understand.

PS: As this is a diary, I'll be posting everyday. Stay tuned for more of Dick Grayson's diary for fangirls! (and boys because I'm not sexist)!


	2. Chapter 2

**June 9, 2019**

 

Hey, guys, Dick Grayson checking back in. Just thought you should know that I HAVE THE MOST ADORABLE YOUNGEST BROTHER IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE. Pass it on.

 

Okay, so I was telling Damian about this diary thing, and after making fun of me because ‘girls write in diaries’ he _demanded_ that I give him a section too. So now you can ask Damian questions too, I guess, but pretty please keep them appropriate, like no bad words or, you know, _suggestive_ stuff, because my baby is smol and innocent. And _yes,_ in some ways he _is_ innocent.

 

I haven’t been able to talk with Timmy and Jaybird yet, but maybe later you can ask more people questions. I don’t know. I haven’t told B because he’d probably be all  BLoUgHWaAH SECRET IDENTITY even though you all _already know that_ … suddenly I’m wondering why no one ever went to Earth Prime to find out everyone’s secret identity. Hm.

 

Fangirl and boy fanforce, if you ever see a suspicious looking supervillain rooting in a comic book for someone’s secret identity, you are authorized to take offensive measures. Just be careful and if possible alert a nearby policeman to the danger. Unless the policemen (or women!) in your city are corrupt, in which case you should not do that. And I’m not saying that the appropriate response to police corruption and supervillains is to dress as a flying mammal or bird, just that it has worked in the past.

 

Food for thought.

 

Okay, so, today I was swinging around Bludhaven, kind of minding my own business, when there was, like, this getaway car out of nowhere, spitting bullets like Bruce in a watermelon seed spitting competition. So, because I am a hero, I swing down to do hero things, and I’m over the car and they start shooting through the roof, which bad guys do a lot.

 

So this time it didn’t work well, and I think the recoil on somebody’s gun made it hit them in the face and they wacked into their partner and then someone shot out the window. If you, dear fanperson, are possessed of good critical reading skills, you may have realized that something out of the ordinary is about to happen.

 

So, that bullet went through the window and flew into a construction site where it hit something on a crane. Whatever it did, the crane started swinging this girder around, so I had to run off to make sure it didn’t squish anyone. Happy crooks. So, off I swang, crooks taking potshots all the way, when someone’s bullet ricochets off a building and hits their car in a tire. Now the crook’s car is spinning, they’re still shooting out of the car and the girder is still swinging like crazy.

 

The car starts careening toward the construction site, tipping wildly, and I’m trying to get civilians out of the way so nobody gets shot. Then the girder finally completely falls and it slices _through the windows of their car_ right _through_ the car.

 

Girder smashes through car, stopping it. Like, think car shish kabob. Girder in the ground. Car on it’s side, speared through. Bam. One guy didn’t have his seatbelt on, so he goes flying through the window. I’m jumping over to help stabilize something, and this flying guy crashes right next to me, and boom. Out of his pockets fall a bunch of data chips: what they were stealing. And oh, he was definitely unconscious. So.

 

The crazy thing about _that_ mission was that I literally did nothing but be there. They totally took themselves out. I did nothing. So. Sometimes criminals are like that. Weird, huh? But now for Robin and You!

 

_Robin and You!_

 

  * PoCATo says: _Hello NW! I have a question, how many members are in the batfam? Like, there are the robins and batgirls, but it gets confusing after a while??_



_Also, completely out of the blue *heh* question. What is your opinion/relationship with Deathstroke? Like you said multiverses are a thing, but in yours do you tolerate each other?_

 

Great question PoCATo! I’d say that the immediate batfamily is pretty straightforward. Everyone who’s been Robin or Batgirl is a batkid, and then of course there’s Batman (who technically was Robin once!) and Alfred. Then if you get into _extended_ family, you get Batwoman and some of the guys from the Heroes club like Knight and Squire.

 

There’s Flamebird, Batwing, Catwoman, Bluebird, Azazel… basically anyone who’s worn a bat with us backing them… we have a lot of extended family. And then if you get into who _I_ think of as family count in the Titans and a whole lot of the Justice League! And then there’s Jason’s Outlaws, Tim’s Young Justice, Damian has Maya and Colin… I’m not sure how Damian’s pets work…

 

But yeah. Robins, Batgirls, Batman and Alfred are really the core, I guess. As for me and Deathstroke… boy, you like hard questions! But it’s okay, I like answering them. So… frenimies, I guess? We respect each other, we dislike each other most of the time… but he warns me if he’s coming to my city… I mean, we changed after he dropped Chemo on Bludhaven. Before that it was almost like we _had_ to fight each other, and otherwise we would be friends, but now… well, we’re more like enemies now. But I guess he wasn’t _quite_ in his right mind. So. Frenimies. It changes around.

  
  
**Wing-tip**! Always wear your seatbelt! Not because it will help you avoid pursuing vigilantes, but because 1.25 million people die in car crashes per year, or 3,287 per day! Also, if you do happen to pick up the urge to get in a car chase, it helps to not have to focus on not flying out your own windshield!


	3. Chapter 3

**June 10, 2019**

 

Dickie G again. If you are wondering why I’m calling myself that it’s because Damian said not to. 

 

Speaking of my little cherub, apparently I am doing everything wrong with this ‘pathetic charade of a chronicle’ so… yeah I’m gonna have to find a way to explain the difference between a ‘chronicle’ and a diary. Also, I need to specify that my dates are in American time, because Gotham is in America. Dami didn’t think I was clear enough. Sorry if you live in Australia, I guess. 

 

I should also tell you that I’m using two websites called ‘fanfiction.net’ and ‘archive of our own’, so sometimes you might see me answer questions that don’t show up in the reviews. Can I say that it’s really funny that me writing about myself is ‘fanfiction’? I dunno, it’s just really funny to me.

 

Alright, so also, it appears, I have to give you an ‘accurate description of the most important thing in my life’ which Damian has decided is Damian. So. Right now, Damian has Titus, Alfred, Batcow, Goliath and Franklin. 

 

His best friends are Maya, Colin and Jon. He would like someone to lead a revolt against DC Comics for taking Colin out of continuity. I have to admit I am kind of disappointed in DC. Just because Colin got adopted and moved does not mean that he should stop existing. 

 

Damian forgot that I have other siblings who are the most important in my life, but it’s okay, ‘cause I put them in anyway!

 

Jaybird is with the Outlaws right now, Artemis and Bizarro. Tim is with the Titans and before anyone asks he has already told me to not tell strangers about his ‘relationship status’. :( Sometimes Timmy is no fun. Cass is off somewhere with Steph. I think they’re in Korea right now. North or South, I am not sure. Babs is still Oracle, as much as her getting her legs back like in your comics would be great. Right now we’re still dating. 

 

So, today. Wally came over. It was pretty great, we did video games and crime fighting. Crime fighting with a meta in your city is pretty fun because the crooks freak out so much. 

 

Flash and I (Wally and Barry are both Flash right now) are zipping around downtown, and badabing badaboom attempted house robbery. So we’re not going crazy or anything, because they’re just normal crooks. They’ve got some special tech, but a lot of Bludhaveners have those, and really they have no chance. 

 

So they hop on these motorized scooter things and start scooting away, and one of them yells, and I quote: “No, no, no, this ain’t fair! This ain’t right! There ain’t no metas here! Nightwing, what are you doing? This isn’t his city! You send him back right now, Bludhaven doesn’t want him! The people don’t want him!”

 

And then there was some potty language. 

 

Sometimes I wonder if our criminals have brain damage from being hit in the head. It might be the only thing that could explain being  _ that  _ dumb. 

 

After warring on injustice and crime we went to get fast food. Specifically Night-wings. Those are chicken wings and they are delicious. Then we got ice cream and I got Superman and I can’t remember everything Wally had because it was a lot. Eventually Wally had to head back to Central because Zodd was trying to take over the city with alien gorillas. 

 

So that was pretty great. And now Damian wants to speak to you in a very respectful tone that befits a gentleman of upper society and human beings in general.

 

WWWWWWWWWWW

 

Greetings, miscreants! I am Damian Wayne and have bordered off my section of this chronicle so that you may not confuse it with my imbecile brother’s. You should know that I will not be commonly addressing you as I do not have the time in my busy schedule, so savor this experience. 

 

I first warn you to not take advantage of this opportunity to attempt to ensnare Nightwing into any manner of traps, including attempting to lure him to your world to capture him for the extraction of valuable information. You should also know that he does not make house calls, being an extremely busy and important man. So do not expect to see him arrive at your house or something.

 

Also, do not attempt to ensnare him in a relationship, particularly if you are a female in possession of red hair. Also do not attempt to convince him to take you in as a sibling. Grayson is already possessed of a far more than adequate sibling who is everything he could ever want, and that is myself. Even being a being from another dimension is not enough to tear him from me. I am not even worried about it. Not in any way, shape or measure. So do not try, I warn you.

 

You may return to your normal slightly stalkerish lives. I hope you are aware that your actions are only slightly less unsettling than Grayson’s decision and publish a  _ diary  _ to civilians. 

 

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 

Wow, thanks Damian! That was… very interesting. You are very clear when you express your points. But you know that I’m never replacing you with anybody! :):):):):):):) I cannot make hearts with this format but if I could I would make 11, one for every year of your life. :) Here are 16 smiley faces instead. :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)!!!!!!!!!

 

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 

Grayson, that was completely unnecessary.

 

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 

_ Hey _ , you said that you were only having one section! You are my adorable child. Fanforce, don’t be offended by Dames or anything, my Dami is just kinda prickly sometimes. But he likes this diary thing: he can be popular without being followed by the paparazzi. On to Robin and You!

 

_ Robin and You _

 

Just gonna let you guys know that I only put in the parts addressed to me, not DefenderoftheDogma. Putting in the not-mine parts would be like publishing someone else’s mail! But Defender would like me to tell you that it is very much appreciated and loved and would like to say thank you! 

 

forever 122 says:  _ “ _ _ I must agree, Damian is pretty adorable. Like just now, he made fun of you for writing in a diary but he wants in on it too. _

_ *snickers* Oh my gosh, have you told him that to his face? "my baby is smol and innocent" He is pretty small though. According to my, trusty *hefts up large book* The DC Comics Encyclopedia, Damian is 4ft 6 in and ways 84 pounds. I wonder, is everyone in your family capable of lifting up Damian? _

_ I am curious, how do you feel about people you have never met knowing pretty much everything about you? Did you explain Earth Prime to Damian? How does he feel about it if he does? I can just imagine Bruce trying to destroy the diary if he finds out. Is that how it works? How does this work? How are we communicating?! _

_ You DO realize that we don't even have to look for your secret identity in a comic book here, right? We could just look it up on internet. Wait, I just re-read it. You mean if a villain comes here. Gotcha. _

_ That sounds like a crazy night! But it also seems so very simple. Must of been kind of nice, not having to really do much. I bet your brain was working extra hard trying to figure how to handle everything though before everything kind of just came to a stand-still. _

_ Yes, seatbelts are very important. Have you ever had problems getting your siblings to wear seatbelts? Did you ALWAYS wear a seatbelt as a kid? Wait a minute, are there even seatbelts in the batmobile?! How many people can the batmobile hold comfortably? Does everyone currently live in the manor? _

_ Man, I had a lot more questions than I did last time. Sorry it's sort of long, I like to respond as I read. This is going to be so much fun!” _

 

WOW. This is great! This is amazing! Oh, man, do you have questions and since I love answering questions, this is great! All right, first things first! I do tell Damian that he is adorable and that I love him. Sometimes he tells me to stop saying that, especially when we’re in front of strangers, and I try to remember but he is very adorable so it is hard. I think he takes being small as an insult, but to be my smol boy is definitely a compliment and he will learn this eventually. I was a small child too, once. Acrobat stuff.

 

And, oh yeah, everyone here can pick up Damian. Once I held him up like Simba to show him to Wally and I’m not sure he’s ever really forgiven me. I mean, like, Bluebird wouldn’t be able to swing him around or anything, but it works. I mean, maybe not everyone, could, in practice, actually like, avoid the ninja stars and kicks and stuff and actually  _ pick him up _ , but… y’know. In theory.

 

About y’all knowing everything about me… I guess being Bruce Wayne’s kid has been good practice? I mean, no one gets hated like a rich kid, and most people over there seem to like me, so that’s good. I think… there’s a lot of stuff I don’t want just anyone to know… but since the stuff you have isn’t  _ all _ right, that helps, I guess? I mean… there’s just some stuff I want to be personal, you know? But it’s great to have so many people accept me and love me even knowing so much… so it’s a double edged sword, I’d say.

 

Damian knows about Earth Prime. So does pretty much everybody over here: it’s where Superboy Prime came from, remember? There’s kinda a weird lack of people doing anything about it, though. It might be kinda like the cold war. Like, if anyone starts using it against people then  _ everyone’s _ gonna go to town on each other and that would be… not good for pretty much anyone. So, it’s kinda like that uncomfortable relative no one wants to talk about but can’t be completely ignored, either. 

 

As for how we’re talking… computers and stuff use waves to transport their information. While the vibrations between universes usually keep this kind of thing from happening, I’m using some of the tech from Flash’s cosmic treadmill and the Batcomputer to breach the gap and send the waves through to DefenderoftheDogma’s google docs. DefenderoftheDogma then posts for me on both websites. Works pretty well.

 

I haven’t really had  _ that _ many problems getting siblings to wear seatbelts. I generally didn’t take Jason places in cars when he was a kid, Tim was smart enough to wear them, and Damian isn’t willing to take chances with his life since the world needs him so much. It’s just his responsibility to be smart. And by now we all pretty much realize we could be attacked whenever so we wear seatbelts since no invulnerability. Pretty much everyone in Gotham always does. Supervillains make it a bigger deal here than there. Which is not to say it isn’t important there! 3,287 deaths a day, forever 122. Stay safe. Stay alive.

 

Sometimes, though, when someone gets fear gassed or is just really cranky it can be hard. Or concussed. You try getting my precious Dami, an entitled obstinate child, to wear a seatbelt when he has a concussion. So hard. 

 

I  _ usually _ wore mine… I did in the Batmobile. Sometimes, though, I just kinda wanted to be freer. So… not often. But  _ sometimes… _ I would rebel. 

 

Batmobile definitely has seatbelts. Superstrong, form fitting neck protecting seatbelts. Waaaay to much jerking around for anything else. Actually, there’s different levels of seatbelts depending on the car. Not everything needs to protect you from doing 300 miles per hour and flying. Which ties into how many people can it seat. Also depends on which batmobile. The first one only seated two. Since then we have a  _ whoole _ bunch of sizes, so anything from two to six, although that’s a little bit squeezy. You  _ can _ fit more people in some batmobiles, but not comfortably.

 

As far as the manor goes… we don’t all really live there, though that would be kinda nice. I live in Bludhaven, Jay moves around with the Outlaws, Tim pretty much lives with the Teen Titans, but he has an apartment in Gotham, Damian still lives with B, though. And Alfred, of course. And the pets. 

 

We can crash over there whenever, but yeah. I think Tim’s technically  _ supposed _ to live there, but he and Damian don’t get along the greatest. So. Not so much.

 

Man, this was great! Thanks for all the questions! I definitely look forward to seeing you again. 

 

  * flyinggrayson says: _Hi Dick! I really enjoy reading your diary so far! The Wing-Tip’s are a nice touch, as well as the questions. I hope you keep writing, as you’re very entertaining!_



 

_ Now, I want to ask a question. How are your relationships with all the Robins and Batgirls? Hopefully they’re doing well.  _

 

Thanks flyinggrayson! BTW, love your name! I can’t make smiley faces with heart eyes, but you can imagine them for me. And thanks, I love the Wing-tips too! It’s kinda like what I used to do as Robin… but you have a question!

 

So, Jay and I are doing way better. This is probably the best we’ve ever been. I actually visited his Outlaws and worked with them once (I think you call that one Red Hood and the Outlaws Annual #1.) That was pretty awesome. I think we’re both pretty good with asking each other for help and we can send each other b-day gifts now! That got pretty crazy sometimes. 

 

Tim and I are pretty much the same. I crash at his place sometimes and nag him to sleep and he does the same. We go out occasionally and do fun bro stuff. Dami is my cherub of light and sometimes one of us finds the other and we patrol or whatever. We call too. He sends me a picture of a cat every month. We are good.

 

Cass comes over sometimes and we watch movies or go to ballet recitals or drama clubs. We usually cook something together which sometimes turns out well and sometimes does not but it is always fun. 

 

Babs is my beautiful girlfriend and I love her. We are good. We are wonderful. I may or may not… I dunno. Stuff may or may not develop. I will keep you posted.

 

Steph and I don’t really do much together, but we grab waffles sometimes and she texts me about how awful school is and sometimes we grab Damian and do bouncy houses. Me and my batchildren are great!

  
  


  * FreakTale asks: “Hello nightwing, I sorry to ask this but better sooner than later.



How many people have "forced" you to have "relatio(r***)nship" with? Asking so I know how many will die earlier than their life expectancy may suggest :)

And please don't lie, your trauma is as valid as anyone else's”

 

Um. First of all this is the exact format I get your review in, um. Asterisks and all. It’s actually kind of funny because my name always shows up as d***. That’s funny. Um. Sooo. Wow. I’ve gotta say it looooks like you’re asking how many times I got… raped… with a smiley face… and then told not to lie… 

 

You people are kinda interesting. 

 

But it is okay. Although you sound sort of like a supervillain threatening to kill my partners... (please take your writing tone under consideration, maybe?) umm… I am here to answer questions, so… I will. I guess.

 

So… I… it’s very complicated. In one sense no one has ‘forced’ me to have a relationship, like drugs or hypnotism… okay. Tarantula was bad. I’m coming to terms with it. I am. And she did… force me. Because I wasn’t at all in my right mind. I was sleep deprived and a mental wreck. In fact, I was almost catatonic. She forced me to ‘have a relationship’. And that’s not my fault. Because I couldn’t do anything, I didn’t want it, and I said no. And I will get over it. 

 

Because it wasn’t my fault. And I said no.

 

**Ask Damian.**

 

flyinggrayson queries: I do have one for Damian if he wants to respond as well. Which of your animals is your favorite, or do you love them all equally?

 

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

 

Of course I wish to respond! I have committed myself to this endeavour and shall follow through accordingly. Especially since you have decided to inquire as to my pets. You are a man of good taste. Back off, Grayson! Ugggh, you are so oversensitive. Fine. flyinggrayson, evidently, you are a man or woman of good taste and I should not assume your gender even though I was using a VERY COMMON PHRASE which includes the adult male form of a word. Grayson, stop it, you have already derailed my debut into your chronicle. This is sensitive speech to text and my hands are not available so go away and let me answer flyinggrayson’s question. 

 

*Phwoosh* flyinggrayson. My love for my animals surpasses the bounds of both the english language and your imagination. There are no ‘favorites’ in regards to their worth. There are not larger and lesser degrees of infinity. Thank you for your question. I was glad to answer it. 

 

**Wing-tip!**

  
If you are ever inside a burning building, check for a fire on the other side of a door by putting the  _ back _ of your hand against the doorknob! That way, your fingers, which you’ll probably need, will be fine, and if the knob is hot, you’ll know not to go out that way: that’s where the fire is!


	4. Chapter 4

**June 11, 2019**

 

Have I got stuff to tell you guys! So I finally got in touch with Tim and Jay, and now you can ask all my bros stuff! We’re trying to get in touch with Cass, but since she doesn’t talk much I don’t think she’ll be big on having a response section. But we can probably take messages for her.

 

So, now we have Timmy Time and Jaw with Jason, ‘jaw’ being a cool word for: ‘to talk’. Damian already named his something boring, but I am trying to convince him to consider: Discourse with Dami.

 

It’s a work in progress.

 

Okay, so I’ve been watching your bat movies and I just watched Batman: the Mask of the Phantasm, and it was really good. I don’t know who Andrea is, I don’t think she’s in my world, or if she is I don’t think she has a history with Bruce. But oooh, there was super good symbolism and the story was great and they did a really good job showing Bruce… I think they got his personality really well.

 

I’m not gonna spoil it for you guys, but _man_ it was really good.

 

So, Bludhaven’s decided that the police need to crack down on some illegal operations in casinos because they’re taking money away from the government’s business.  So now everybody’s in overtime and we’re facing a lot of low level metas on the job. Pretty easy as Nightwing. A lot _less_ easy as Officer Grayson.

 

So, I’m going into this place with four other guys, and obviously cops at a casino, while sounding like a cool movie name, was not a thing that made the respectable patrons happy. _Mostly_ we got left alone, until we got to the basement where there were smuggled illegal drugs and stuff.

 

So there started up a shootout, and bam bam we’re trying to get them to surrender, they aren’t interested, I take out some of them with the old ‘drop a light on them by severing the attachment to the ceiling’ trick, and then the metas come in.

 

There’s two huge guys, and they look kinda like Amygdala: bald and brawny. They’re strong and invulnerable; you know, your basic muscle. And, yeah, there’s still like, four guys still shooting at us.

 

So, team them: 4 guys and 2 muscle metas. Team us: 4 guys and 1 vigilante who isn’t allowed to, you know, vigilante.

 

Tough spot. But I recognize some of the chemicals involved in the illegal drug making and importing business, and I realize that I can mix and match for basically sleeping gas. So that leaves how to do it without being shot or crushed. I suddenly realize that the way to be safe from bullets while out of furniture cover is to be behind something bulletproof. Fortunately, two such things were in the room. Dummy 1 and Dummy 2.

 

So I yell to get their attention, and dash out to use them as cover. I keep them between me and the shooters and I dash to chemical table. I push a bunch of stuff together, while trying to not get stomped, then I grab a do-rag off an unconscious guy, poor my stuff on that, and jump on Dummy 1 to tie it over his mouth.

 

Now see, these dudes is _dumb_ . So he doesn’t realize what’s knocking him out, he just keeps trying to hit me. So I can use him as cover to help get the shooters from behind _their_ cover so my partners can take them out, which leaves one guy and Dummy 2.

 

Basically I just repeated the thing with Dummy 1 because _if it ain’t broke_. And I threw acid at the guy so he had to dodge which let me punch him out.

 

Badabing, badaboom.

 

By the way, guys, do you think ‘badabing badaboom’ should be my new catchphrase? I think it sounds really cool and I need more catchphrases. I can’t _always_ use really terrible puns-

 

I JUST REALIZED I have not been doing puns for you! I forgot! This is unacceptable. I became a punless crime punter. A Nightwing without his puns is like a super awesome incredibly attractive superbly muscled highly talented vigilante without jokes.

 

In fact the resemblance is uncanny. I will remedy this situation, I promise.

 

Guys, if you want to hear different things about my day that I don’t talk about you can just ask and I can go into it.

 

I can even do things that already happened, I guess. Memories. Whatever. But right now we have more pointed questions! Robin and You!

 

_Robin and You_

 

FreakTale asks: “ _Well, it seems that I got a spider to kill. And I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, it's very difficult to express myself in this format but that doesn't make it okay. The smiley face wasn't directed at you, it's a way to express sarcasm and point out a inconsistency in my own writing. I'm sorry if you felt forced to respond. I should had wrote it better. But at least it's out of the way for the more family friendly questions. Like this one ¿How many of your siblings learned trapeze from you? ¿And how is Kory, sorry to ask but she is my favorite princess? (if you want to keep telling first part private is fine, it seems to long anyway)”_

 

It’s fine, FreakTale! I guess I’d want to know if some of the awful things I’d heard about people were true too. And I don’t think that people being uncomfortable is a good reason to not do something. As long as it’s in their best interests… it’s not that you should _try_ to hurt people, I think there’s more important things that comfort, that’s all I’m saying.  And it’s okay. I have a hard time doing well expressing myself with grammar and punctuation and stuff unless I actually really think about it too.

 

I have taught all of my siblings the trapeze except Jason. I wasn’t around as much when he was Robin… I’d like to teach him now, but I don’t think he’ll let me yet. Maybe later. I taught Tim a _lot_ when he was Robin, it was something we did a lot together. I still get together with Damian and work with him. He hasn’t said it but I know he wants to learn the quadruple somersault. It’ll be really hard since all his muscle tone and pretty much all his training has _not_ been acrobatically oriented… but he’s pretty stubborn. If he really wants to figure it out I think he can do it.

 

Kory is pretty good. She’s reconnected more with the Tamaraneans. She still keeps in touch with Jay and Roy and sometimes me. We don’t get together that often, though. She’s mentioned that she’s got some kinda thing with aliens hounding her, but I’m sure she’ll ask someone for help if she needs it. She’s smart.

 

Thanks for writing, FreakTale! I respect people being able to ask the hard questions and I’m glad you’re interested!

 

First, Forever 122 wrote: _“_ _Oh my freaking- (insert angry unintelligible noises here) I have done it twice now! TWICE!!! I was almost done writing this TWICE now, when I accidently pushed a button that exited the page! AGH!!! It took me an hour and a half to write everything twice! You know what? I am switching over to my fanfiction.net account for this one. At least over there, it saves what I have written even if I accidently close the page! See you over there!”_

 

And **_then_** Forever 122 asked: _“Hello! I'm over here now! Maybe now I can write without losing everything. Anyway, third time's the charm! You're welcome to just take pieces and chunks from here, as I know my responses tend to be rather lengthy. Like, seriously. This is going to be EXTREMELY long. Just take the chunks with questions or whatever you find interesting._

_It is kind of funny that you writing about yourself is considered "fanfiction". It really should just be non-fiction. Sounds like you and Wally had a blast! That one crook was funny. Motorized scootters though? (insert face palm here) Those things aren't supposed to go very fast, are they? You could catch them no problem, and with Flash there, they really should have surrenederd on the spot. That crook did have a point though. The people of the city really are the only ones who can accept a hero or not. Kind of interesting if you think about it._

_(Reads Damian's section) Deep sigh... Okay, I should make clear this part is for you, Nightwing, and not Damian. (I was writing Dick on AO3, but apparently on it gets bleeped). If he sees it, ah well, if not, that's cool. All up to you. I don't know how he can be so adorable yet so infuriating simultaneously. I think it's probably his tone of voice I don't like. I can hear the "better than you" tone through his writing. I cannot stand people who talk like that anymore. I know, he's still learning so I will try to be patient._

_I'm pretty sure you don't have to worry about any of us trying to "ensnare" or "capture you", well, at least not me. Besides, whatever valuable information you have, we could probably find just by looking it up over here. I am starting to realize that that may not be very comforting. I would send you pictures of your brothers as either toddlers or babies from the comics if I could to try and make up for that. They were all really adorable, you would love the pictures. Maybe you can look them up from your side if you can access are internet. The fanart isn't that bad either, for child versions of them or now versions of them._

_It is cute how worried Damian is about someone taking you away from him. I can see why you love him so much. How long has Damian been with you guys in your world? What is everyone's ages? We know Damian is 11 already, thanks to you._

_WWWWWWWWWWW_

_Okay, this part IS for Damian. If Richard's decision to publish a diary to civilians is unsettling to you, then why are you contributing to it? Oh, wait. Just read why. Nevermind. Thanks Richard!_

_WWWWWWWWWWW_

_I'm glad you like questions! Probably don't have as many as the last one, but I'll try have a few questions for you each time. :)_

_(Insert chuckle here) Does he get embarrassed when you tell him that in front of strangers? Hm, I wonder, what is your family's relationships with eachother in the eye of the public? Does everyone interact the same way in public as they do in private? Was any of your other brothers ever considered your smol boy, or is Damian a special case?_

_Haha, I figured that was the case. Believe it or not, there are actually fan comics of you or Bruce doing the Simba thing. Picking him up was, of course, in theory since I too doubt very many would be able to pick him up without a fuss. I'm sorry that not a lot of your life has been personal in your world, and mine. I guess that's what happens when your famous. Many people adore you over here though, some maybe a little too much. Not very many though._

_So, by everyone I assume you mean all heroes know about Earth Prime, maybe even villains. Heh, believe it or not, I actually don't know a whole lot about Earth Prime. Comic book wise, I mean. I only started getting into superheroes last August. It was actually me seeing a clip of Damian as Robin in a movie that got me back into it. I loved Robin back when I was a kid watching Teen Titans on TV, but I never actually put a name to the person behind Robin or really associated Robin with Batman. Odd, huh? So, I'm still catching up on some things, don't know a whole lot about Superboy Prime. Are you saying no one is trying to solve the, I don't want to call it an issue but, issue of people being able to go to Earth Prime? Bruce isn't all over it?_

_So that is how we're communicating. Interesting. Good, no problems with seatbelts. I take seatbelts very importantly. Don't start the car until everyone is buckled in. Did you know that a couple of people have been decapitated because of seatbelts? They're usually a life saver though, so seatbelts on! (Inset chuckle here) I can only imagine how hard it must be with a concussed Damian. It does make for a bit of a funny image though. I had a feeling you might have slipped out of it a few times when you were younger._

_Which Outlaw team is Jason currently with? So Tim doesn't go back to the manor often. I feel for him. He's gotta do what he's gotta do. Wish I could do the same. Almost there, but not quite yet. It's good to hear YOUR relationships with your siblings are all good, but how are the relationships between them? Another random question, is the pictures of a cat that Damian sends you all of the same cat, or of different random cats?_

_You are very right, it was all Turantula's fault and not yours. You said no. I won't talk more about it since it is obviously a sensitive thing._

_Thanks for this Wing-tip! I probably would have just opened the door to see if there was fire. I'll make sure to keep it in mind in case I am ever in a burning building._

_I know that all the univeses are different from eachother, so what "main events" have or haven't happened in your world? I wouldn't want to confuse you with another Richard Grayson (I really want to be addressing you as Dick, but I don't want it to get censored), since each one is special and unique in their own ways. Just like each Robin is special and unique too. All of them are different.”_

  
First. Of. All. **_AN HOUR AND A HALF?_ ** Pluss writing it _again_ in fanfiction.net? I think you just gave me the biggest compliment I have had in years and I love you. Wow oh wow. You are an amazing person and people like you make writing _so_ worth it.

 

And _no way_ am I only skipping around. You spend over two hours (counting the third time!) writing to me, I give you an _answer_ and we _talk_ and have I mentioned you are an amazing human being?

 

My life _should_ be non-fiction! I mean, it is. But I think I would run into publication problems. I’m good without the legal battle.

 

Also, our very smart Bludhaven crooks had _special_ motorized scooters. They had, like, mini rockets on them. Which, you can guess how much a difference _that_ made to the Flash! (I’ll give you a hint: not much! That was actually not a hint, it was the answer to my own question but whatever.)

 

And you would _think_ crooks would surrender… you would _think_ , but apparently it is ‘uncool’ in crook circles to go down without a fight. Like, ‘who can get the coolest scars from the coolest bat-vigilante’ is a thing. I’m trying to see how to change that, but y’know. Trends be dumb. Unless it is the trend of posting cat videos in which case it is inspired.

 

But sometimes the city accepts the hero… sometimes not? I mean, Batman and I were illegal for a good bit. Bludhaven wasn’t a big fan of me at first… I think they kinda shape each other. Sometimes you just have to leave. I’ve gotten kicked out of New York once. But yeah. Not everywhere loves their hero like Metropolis.  


Normally my name get’s bleeped, in case you were wondering, but on that it didn’t. That’s because you wrote _so much_ that it didn’t all get into Defender’s mail: we had to use the reply URL to find the whole thing, and apparently stuff doesn’t get bleeped there.

 

As for adorable and infuriating… I think you’re just describing little brothers… and sisters too, sometimes, but mostly little brothers. And please don’t make fun of Damian for being condescending. He has a hard shell because he is scared of being sincere and Talia and Ra’s raised him to think he was better than everyone. He is trying very hard to do better. Thank you for being patient with him!

 

I’m not too worried about being captured! Honestly it would probably be kinda cool to see your world… but it might also create a huge intergalactic incident… so I probably better not. Anyway, Dami’s a bit more paranoid than I am! It is part of his charm.

 

I would _love_ you guys’s pictures of my bros. For you AO3 people… at some point I will probably try to find a way to put some of my favorites that I find in my diary! For fanfic.net people, the title is the same, and DefenderoftheDogma’s name is the same so you can find it pretty easy, I think. When I get them up I’ll tell you guys so you’ll know to look.

 

We have had our darling Dami for about 2 years! He’s 11, Timmy is 16, Steph is 16, Cass is 17 Jay is 19, Babs will kill me if I tell her age but I am 24. B is 42 and I have no idea how old Alfred is. He may be immortal.

 

My Dami boy _does_ get embarrassed when I inform him of my affections in front of strangers or anyone else. Once he had a sleepover at Jon’s house but he forgot his special blue phone that I gave especially to call me if he needs me. So I called for Clark to get me (he was making pancakes for the boys) and he brought me over to Damian (I was in Gotham). So I told Damian “Dami, buddy, you forgot your special big bird hotline, what if you had needed to call me?” So I handed him the phone, which is blue because it calls me and my favorite color is blue and it is covered in Robins because we were (or are!) both Robins. He became very red in the face, possibly because Jon was laughing at him but I had also brought cookies for everyone from Alfred, so everybody but him was happy so I do not see the problem. And aliens tried to kill everybody so he ended up needing the phone!

 

In public… it depends. Jay has to pretend to be security or something since he’s still legally dead. He might change that, though. There are no murder attempts or violence since that would be suspicious… I guess the biggest change is that Timmy and Dami have to not physically fight each other. So _mostly_ they ignore each other, but sometimes things get heated and they have really intense verbal arguments.

 

I try to not take advantage of that to cuddle them because it would be mean, but it is hard sometimes because Tim and Dami are very cuddly and sometimes Jason is adorable too or makes me sad so I really want to hug him.

 

Bruce has to do the ‘Brucie’ mask thing, so that’s kinda interesting. It weirds out Damian, though, so he doesn’t interact with B much in public.

 

But basically… I love on everybody, Bruce is done with us all, Tim doesn’t care unless it’s Damian and then they fight like cats and dogs, Damian insults everybody and supports animal causes if he can, and if Jason can get a word in edgewise he insults us, specifically Bruce. So. The more things change, the more they stay the same, I guess.

 

Timmy was once my smol boy. He was little and cuddleable and would curl up against me sometimes when he was tired and he was extremely adorable. Now he is taller and locks himself in his room. Teenagers, I tell you. But at least he has not grown a mullet yet, I can tell you that was a _mistake_. Do not grow a mullet. You may think you are cool, but your siblings and friends will never ever stop teasing you ever.

 

And _really_? Damian is Simba fanart? I love it. You have made me happy. I am telling Damian and maybe I can convince him to do a photoshoot. It could work. I have decided that this is a thing.

 

Thank you for your empathy, it _isn’t_ always easy having everything about you open to _everybody_ … but yeah. I’m kinda used to it. And umm… sometimes fans can be weirder than enemies… but both can be very weird. Actually, all of us Wayne boys play a game. Who has the weirdest thing claimed about them by some newspaper or whatever. My best one so far is that Bruce took me in because I worked gypsy magic on his brain and bound our souls together.

 

This worked because Bruce is a magical mage who conjures money (why he’s rich) and our magic aligned because we had complimentary horoscopes with the month. (I don’t really get horoscopes but whatever, it was in the article.)

 

So, after I cast my magic upon Bruce I took over the minds of the other businessmen with my magic to force them to make trade deals with Bruce. Then I went to a Gotham orphanage and used my dark magic to conjure all the children into one being: Jason Todd, who Bruce adopted.

 

I am winning the weird claim game. By a lot.

 

I’m glad you like us! I hope we’ve been a very good introduction to the world of heroics! I’m not caught up with all the TV shows or movies yet, but I’m glad Dami and I both got some time on the big and small screens! If I were to recommend comics with me in it, it would be the 2016 Batman #54 and 55. Soooo good. I mean, it didn’t actually _happen_ … but if there was ever a _really good_ way to portray me and Batman… it would be that. Right there. Epic. And if you’re looking for a good representation of me and Bats when I was Robin. That TV show. That 1966 TV show that I have not finished watching yet but I will binge watch with my siblings you have my word.

 

Batman is probably doing something about the Earth Prime thing. What, I do not know. Since the whole Brother Eye thing… Earth Prime + Batman has kinda been a sore spot.

 

I did not know that people have been decapitated by seatbelts, at least without supervillain intervention when the seatbelts are worn correctly and were created safely. Learn something new every day?

 

And oh, yeah, concussed Damian… is either super awful or super cuddly, actually. But he will only cuddle with me. I am blessed.

 

And, yeah, when we get concussed (pretty much any batkid or any other hero) we generally don’t like being strapped down right after. Feels like being captured, so you kinda want to fight back. I have definitely tried to fight Bruce of from seatbelting me once or twice or three times when I got gassed or concussed.

 

Jason’s with Bizarro and Artemis right now. They’re nice. Like I said yesterday, I worked with them once.

 

As for Timmy… I kinda wish he would stay home more. If he did he and Dami might work more stuff out. But there is a lot to be said for personal space. I mean, I changed cities and became Nightwing at least in part because Bruce was stifling and I needed to be myself. I guess what I want to say is be your own person but don’t forget your family. They may not always feel great to be around but… family is special. Appreciate them because they won’t always be there, and sometimes you’ll really wish you spent your time better with them.

 

Damian’s pictures are often of Alfred (the cat), but they are sometimes other cats too. He draws them for me and they are beautiful and I hang them on my fridge. I have never thrown away one.

 

Main events… well… there have been a lot… and I’m not sure what to tell you about things that might have used to be real but aren’t… but here’s some basic stuff. Spoiler alert! Crisis on Infinate Earths happened, Jason did die, Tim was at my parents deaths, Tim became Robin, his parents were killed, Stephanie was Robin (and Batgirl, only person to ever be both!) and she died for a bit but Lesie had taken her to Africa, the Court of Owls tried to make me an assassin, Damian showed up, Bruce ‘died’ but was really lost in the timestream, Jay tried to kill everyone before being an antihero and now doesn’t kill people (tenuously), Damian died, I died for a bit and then was a spy in Spyral, Damian came back, I came back home and that’s mostly it.

  


I tried to keep that in chronological order but, y’know. It’s getting late, it’s almost time for patrol, and I should really wrap this up since it’s past 11:30. Whew!

 

Onto Dami!

 

 

**Ask Damian.**

 

Forever 122 queried: _“_ _Okay, this part IS for Damian. If Richard's decision to publish a diary to civilians is unsettling to you, then why are you contributing to it? Oh, wait. Just read why. Nevermind. Thanks Richard!”_

 

* * *

 

While I realize you attempted to recend your question, I still feel compelled to answer it. You see, I cannot allow Grayson to partake in this on his own. Without my assistance he will surely be doomed to fail in his endeavour and potentially endanger his own life and freedom. I am here to prevent that from happening. Also, the potential that your world may be aided by my unparalleled depths of knowledge is too great to ignore my responsibility of sharing with you.

 

You are welcome.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Wing-tip**!

If you’re outside during a thunderstorm, stay away from water, even puddles, and metal, since they conduct electricity. Also, if trees are nearby, try to see how tall the tree is, and then stand twice that distance away from it! That way, the tree won’t fall on your head!


	5. Chapter 5

 

**June 12, 2019**

 

Okay, so yesterday was a  _ day _ . I I was up past midnight dairying and then I was fighting crime and  _ then _ I had police work and Blegh. No sleep. Fortunately I am a bat, but, y’know. That only goes so far. 

 

It’s okay, though, I have energy drinks. 

 

Fortunately today was pretty uneventful. Rode around doing cop stuff. Gave some speeding tickets. Got cussed out by some mom with a bunch of kids in a minivan. 

 

Oh! I know what to talk about. So, I always carry a bunch of stuff around with me in my car. One of those things is balloons. So I was driving around and I was in some really poor run down areas, so I get out of the car and my partner gets the balloons. There’s a bunch of kids running around playing. So my partner hands me balloons and I blow them up and make doggies and pirate swords and stuff. 

 

I kinda have a reputation around here, so kids come over pretty fast and I get to hand away balloons. One girl wanted a Wonder Woman tiara, which is not the easiest, but I did it and it was great. 

 

I like taking a request at the end, and one boy said that I should sing Uptown Funk, so I did but I took out all the cursing and stuff. I strutted around and I jumped on the hood of the car and I think the kids were all really happy. They were laughing. I love my job!

 

So I grabbed lunch at Red Robins (it has the  _ best _ burgers and every time I go there I laugh because  _ Tim _ .) Actually, Red Robins is using Tim for advertising. He’s got a deal going on with them where they promote the Batfam and pay him to use his image aand get special toys. Red Robin has a whole line of Bat toys you can’t get anywhere else. It’s pretty great for both of them. 

 

Today’s entry is pretty short ‘cause I have a video call with Damian coming up and it’s probably gonna take a while. Please don’t be mad at me. Us bat-vigilante’s are human too! (Usually.)

 

Best duck and good fishes!

 

**Wing-tip!**

Everyone should know CPR! It takes  _ maybe _ half an hour to learn well, and it can save a life. There’s youtubes and tutorials and you don’t need anything expensive to learn or practice! Take the time to learn. You could save someone’s life.


	6. Chapter 6

**June 13, 2019**

 

Bad news, Officer Grayson is a wanted man. By criminals, not the police. So, apparently they weren’t very happy about my spearheading the attack and now the police have more gas weapons and they aren’t happy about that either…

 

So now there’s a hit on Officer Grayson. Poor Officer Grayson. Thankfully, this means the bad guys come to me, and as long as they do that they aren’t attacking anyone else.

 

B isn’t very happy, though. This is kinda exactly why he didn’t want me to be a cop: too dangerous for someone without a full body bulletproof (mostly) suit and mad ninja skills. Officer Grayson is not supposed to have either and I can’t wear my Nightwing suit under my uniform because, not only would it be risky (‘oh, Grayson, you’re shirt tore HEY HE’S NIGHTWING’) but because it is _way_ too hot. I would drop of dehydration and stuff before the day was over.

 

Oh yeah, and he doesn’t like me carrying a gun.

 

But it is okay. I am a grown man and I can deal. Bruce is also a grown man and will also have to deal.

 

My video chat with Dami went super well! He got to show me Titus’s new trick (Titus can now fetch Damian specific swords from his room on command), which he was very proud of. I was proud of Damian for teaching Titus so well, but I also warned Tim to look out because his life _might_ be in danger.

 

Dami also got to tell me about his and Jon’s adventures and how they’re decking up the Fortress of Attitude. (Jon is a genius for coming up with that name.)

 

Oh, yeah! We also got to plan… a super special… impossibly awesome… BEST FRIEND GET TOGETHER FOR AWESOMENESS DAY WITH NIGHTWING TOO!

 

Dami and Jon and Colin and Maya are going to go to Gotham fair cause that’s coming around and _I_ get to chaperone. Apparently Dami has been planning this with his friends for a while, because Colin can come and he isn’t even in this half of the country.

 

So. That’s coming up on the 20th. I am taking suggestions on what to do with them.

 

After my call I had gyros for dinner and then I did vigilante things.

 

Oh, I have a question for anyone who knows. So, I looked at some of your comics, and apparently Damian has a Titans team? But the team is all younger versions of superheroes? I get that Kid Flash is from an alternate dimension. But what’s up with Raven and Beast Boy and Starfire? Are they all deaged or are they the same people who’ve always been around or what?

 

I’m pretty confused.

 

Anyway, Robin and You!

 

_Robin and You!_

 

 

  * __forever 122 asks: “You would not believe how fast I clicked on this last night. Like, the second I got the notification it was up, I clicked on it. I was actually in the middle of doing the dishes a little after midnight when I got it. Took a break to read it, burst out laughing at some parts, and woke up a couple people in the house by accident. Anyway, onwards!__



 

_Okay, cool! All your bros are in on it now. I thought you said they were busy at the moment, but I guess it cleared up or something? Anyway, I like the names you came up with for your brothers' sections. I really like the title of Discourse with Damian. Reminds of humanities class back in high school, having discussions about whether God is evil, humans are inherently good or bad, fate vs. destiny and all that entails, the concept of nothing and if it exists, various books and philosophy ranging from current to all the back to Greek Roman times, you know, stuff every 14-18 year old wants to discuss. Some of them got pretty interesting and lasted a few days. I am off topic though. Discourse with Damian would be a very intelligent and mature sound name for a section. I also like Jaw with Jason, it suits him. It is a very literary term you don't come across often. I am not sure if Tim will like what you named his, you may want to ask him about it. I myself like it but you might want to consider what he would want to name his section. Gosh, I've gone on forever and we're barely into this entry yet._

_Oh! So you've been watching our movies and reading our comics. Cool! Sending and receiving messages is one thing, but how are you accessing the internet or however you are watching and reading stuff, on Earth Prime?_

_The police officers in your world deal with a lot, huh? No metas over here. Is hard to be Officer Grayson instead of Nightwing? Is Officer Grayson different from Dick Grayson? It must be hard for you all to act as civilians when a civilian and stuff is going on around you. I must agree, Cops at a Casino does sound like a cool movie name. It seems like it's a bit rough being a cop in Bludhaven, probably Gotham too. Are there many corrupt cops in your precinct? You're very good at re-telling your adventures. :) Badabing, badaboom...? Well, I say whatever makes you happy, so, go for it! You are right. It is absolutely punacceptable that you have been punless crime punter this entire time. You don't have to be punny all the time. I will admit, I nearly snorted laughter when I read "A Nightwing without his puns is like a super awesome incredibly attractive superbly muscled highly talented vigilante without jokes". Real Humble brag right here, real humble._

_Different things about your day? Hmm... How about, how do you usually start your mornings? What's your morning routine? It's really sweet that you taught Tim and Damian how to use the trapeze. I guess you don't do the trapeze much with Tim anymore, huh? As for teaching Jason now, is there, like, hmm... Is he limber enough for that I guess?”_

  


Good attention to detail, forever 122! Jay and Timmy were busy before: actually Tim was helping Jay with some research the Outlaws needed. But they’re wrapping it up now. So, since they were out of the thick of things I was able to talk to them a bit.

 

Also, I am very flattered that you enjoy my writing so much, but remember to sleep! It’s super important and I don’t want you to hurt yourself reading my diary or anything. But I know the feeling and I’m glad to make you laugh! My emotionally constipated family doesn’t laugh much so I like getting a laugh out of other people!

 

Thank you for appreciating the names I made! _I_ think they are wonderful and thanks for your help. I try to think about what my siblings want, but since they have emotional problems it’s kinda hard to tell between what they don’t want but is good for them and respecting their space. I try, though.

 

I piggyback on Defender’s wifi to get to stuff. Works pretty well.

 

The police here do deal with alot… but I mean, they have the help of metas and bats and science that police in your world don’t have. So. I guess both groups have advantages and disadvantages.

 

And, I mean, you kinda do have metas in your world. Maybe no lazer eyes or flying, but tetrachromats can see, like, 100x more colors than most people. That’s a kinda supervision, I think. You could use it to detect lies and whatever. So, I think it depends on your perspective.

 

I like being Officer Grayson because I can help people in different ways than as Nightwing. In some ways I can be friendlier and realer with people. Nightwing can’t work during the day or interact with civilians like Officer Grayson can. I can get more trust as a police officer and in a lot of ways I can interact a lot more personally that way too.

 

As for how they act… I don’t really work like B. Nightwing, Dick, Officer Grayson… they pretty much act the same, except they have different priorities and responsibilities.

 

Keeping a civilian guise when something is going bad is one of the hardest parts of a secret identity, but being a cop helps with that. Between being a cop and being raised in a circus I have a good excuse for being able to do almost everything.

 

There used to be a lot of corrupt cops, which was a large reason of why I joined. But Amy and I and some other guys were able to basically purge a huge amount of corrupt people from the force. So now… not really. I mean, there’s still some, but nothing like before.

 

Thank you for the compliment! I try to retell my stories well, but sometimes it’s hard to get everything out in order in a way that makes sense, y’know? But that’s the way the bat-cookie crumbles.

 

Honestly, I’m probably not going to be super punny because most of my puns are for when I’m talking to my siblings or when I’m fighting crime. Not so much when I’m just talking. Buuuut you might run into a _couple_.

 

Also, concerning my “ _Nightwing without his puns is like a super awesome incredibly attractive superbly muscled highly talented vigilante without jokes"_ line… it’s not bragging if it’s true.

 

My morning starts with coffee and breakfast, which is cereal. Maybe with chocolate milk. While eating I check my phone for messages in case something important happened. Then I do stretches and go to work. I’m not _really_ a morning person so I don’t do a lot of stuff.

 

I don’t get to do trapeze much with Tim anymore, but if he wanted to I would LOVE to do it again. Jason… could still do some. But he _really_ hasn’t been focusing on being limber or using his muscles right for trapeze work so he wouldn’t be able to do a lot. He could do some. And it is not too late to learn. I would love to teach him as well.

 

  * forever 122 continued with: _“NO! I accidently sent in the response before I was finished with it on 'fanfiction.net'! (insert face palm here) Ugh... This usually doesn't happen. I guess I'll pick up from where I left off?_



_Hour and a half? Well, yeah. I read the post once and then go back and respond as I re-read it. Usually it wouldn't take as long, but like I said, I accidently deleted it once, and then twice, making it more than two hours."I think you just gave me the biggest compliment I have had in years and I love you." Aw, shucks. You flatter me. It was nothin'._

_(shakes head side to side) I don't think I will ever understand crook logic. Your name DIDN'T get bleeped? (goes and checks) Huh. You're right. Ya know, another way to see it is just to click in the "reviews" button for the "story" instead of the reply URL._

_Uh, no. My little brother is not adorable. That is probably because he is bigger than me and only a year apart. Oh, no need to worry. I would never make fun of any of you. I don't really enjoy that type of thing, or teasing. I am fully aware of Damian's insecurities, and I realize he is trying really hard to do better, which is great! It all starts with the conscious decision to do better. I tend to be a very patient person, especially with kids. (Whispers) Don't tell him I called him a kid. Okay, cool. Nice to know your ages. Your ages range and differ so much throughout the universes, so it's nice to know. I must agree, Mr. Pennyworth is probably immortal._

_"My Dami boy does get embarrassed when I inform him of my affections in front of strangers or anyone else." Oh ho! That. Is. Adorable. And that story with special phone? That got a chuckle out of me. Adorable. So Jason is thinking of changing his dead status? Good for him. Is it hard for him to be believable security, what wit him being 19? I mean, he does look older than that, but not by much. It must be SO hard for Damian and Tim not to launch themselves at eachother in public. If I were you, I would totally take advantage of this for hugs. I don't think it would be mean, per se, just a show of affection. I can see how the "Brucie" thing would weird out Damian. It weirds me out too. Maybe next time you see Tim, try to get some cuddles before he holes away in his room like a teenager. I get it though, I was a teenager like that too, so not TOO much cuddles, or he might avoid you like the plague._

_Yes. Damian does have Simba fanart. It is quite adorable. You smear some ketchup on his forehead when he is sleeping, an impressive feat, I must say. He wakes up and ties you up though, not quite sure how he managed that. But then Bruce shows up and holds him up while you, Jason, and Tim, all kneel on the ground snickering. Damian of course, is very confused by all of this. That is how the fan-comic goes. I do encourage a photoshoot. Do it._

_A game? (reads gypsy magic story) Oh my freaking- I bust out laughing multiple times when I read this the first time, woke up my sister. She was concerned and very annoyed. I haven't laughed like that in a LONG time. Thanks for that! It made my night. XD Even re-reading it now, little bursts of laughter are coming forth. What are some weird claim game stories for your brothers? Ah, yeah you and Damian show up a lot in movies. I really enjoyed Batman: Under the Red Hood though. I am bummed that Jason and Tim don't show up very much on screen. Does Bats know about the diary yet? Have you managed to keep it a secret from him?_

_So, Jason is with Bizarro and Artemis right now. Wait- he's with them right now? God, I just felt a wave of relief wash over me. I pray that certain things don't happen in your universe.”_

 

I do know how to find new reviews by going to the reviews, but I just think it’s alot easier to check the mail.

 

I don’t know how your younger can’t be adorable… Jason is 6’1 to my 5’10 and he tried to kill me and he does the whole guns and vengeance thing… but when he’s asleep or when he’s having fun with his friends I’m still like _AWWWW my baby, he is adorable and I will love him_ …

 

Maybe you should just watch your brother sleep more. That might help.

 

Thanks for being patient with Dami! He is definitely a kid (no matter what he says) and I’m glad you can see that. Don’t worry, I’ll try to keep him from learning of your blasphemy! :)

 

Jason makes pretty convincing security. I mean, 19 _is_ an adult… but yeah, he can look older than he is. If all else fails we can put him in makeup. Works.

 

Tim and Dami… we’ve had some close calls. As long as we can keep someone between them, though, they do okay. Tim can control himself pretty well, and Damian understands that physically attacking Tim in front of civilians could be disastrous. So. We get by.

 

I don’t go after my siblings in public because they already feel like I smother them and they’d get really mad if I took advantage of them being trapped as civilians to attack. You can make your siblings good mad, or bad mad. That would be bad mad. Buuut if I ruffle some hair a bit more than normal… nobody’s perfect?

 

I will try to find a way to love on Tim for you, y’know. As selfless fanservice. Tim will understand that I had no choice but to give him hugs. But, yes, I will try to not overdo it.

 

Honestly, for someone to overdo _me_ with cuddles they’d have to like, hang on like a koala all day. For a week. So it’s a hard concept for me to understand. I guess if they did that when I was on patrol that wouldn’t be good though… I could understand too clingy on patrol.

 

I FOUND IT. I found the Damian is Simba fanart and OhohOOooh! YES! _That_ is my smol boy! Right there! I’m gonna try to find a good time to do that. Don’t tell Damian.

 

As for my ‘gypsy magic’... yeah, that was pretty much the reaction _I_ had reading that thing. Pretty great.

 

Ohh… I’m trying to remember everyone’s… Jason didn’t actually die, he went to Kansas because he was too popular and wanted to escape a life of money and fame for a Tolstoyian existence where he lived by himself eating nothing but eggs, bananas and water. One day, when capitalism has been overthrown he may return.

 

Tim is a vampire who survived because his parents (archeologists) brought back ancient artifacts that he could use to sustain himself by sucking out the energy. When his parents died and he was taken in by Bruce he had to resort to using electrical energy, which is why he worked in Wayne tech. But electrical energy is not enough to sate his desires so he needs much more of it than the ancient energy so he needs to use technology all the time to feed himself.

 

Damian is actually my illegitimate son with a foreign princess. We hired a special extraction team to kidnap him from his mother, and we are now reducating him so that one day he will go back to his African home to take back his kinghood, marry the president’s daughter and help America absorb the Republic of Chad as it’s 51st state.

 

The press comes up with the _craziest_ things.

 

Batman knows _something’s_ going on, but I don’t think he knows what. I mean, Damian can keep a secret with the best of them and he’s the only one who lives with B. We should be good.

 

Jaybird _is_ with the Outlaws now, yeah. No splitting up. But I hope that if they ever _do_ get lost in a different dimension, Jay will come to us so we can help find them again.

 

forever 122 asked: _“Man, this is a long one._

_Yeah, the whole Damian and Tim thing... They both have to want to work this whole thing out. It has to be a conscious effort. I agree with you, family may not be great to be around all the time, but they're special. They're the people who will, or at least should, always be there for you. I feel for Tim though. Sometimes, family just isn't the best for you to be around, especially with a relationship like Tim and Damian's. You just have to step back and think to yourself, is this really best for my mental and emotional health, and in their case, physical I guess. Like I said though, they BOTH have to want to fix their relationship. Just one of them isn't enough._

_Main events, pretty much what I figured. Bruce "died", got it. Will have some questions about how that effected everyone. So you did the whole spy thing here, pretty cool.Oh! Have any of you been adopted by Bruce in your universe? Hey, Dick. Is it really okay to send in questions for Jason and Tim? They aren't in the middle of any missions or anything currently? Anyway, have a good night patrolling. Stay Safe!”_

  
  


I do hope Tim and Damian learn to get along together… they’ve made a lot of progress already, so I hope that as they both get older they’ll get even closer. Neither of them hate each other anymore and they’d totally both come help each other if they need it… and they both love each other. Now, they very very rarely _like_ each other, but I’m hoping they get there.

 

Part of that _will_ be, of course, taking time to themselves. But while I’ve always thought family came over personal health… to all things a limit, right? You self destruct completely and then you don’t help anybody and you are dead. Very bad. So… I mean, it’s a fine line. Take care of yourself. Take care of your family. As long as you all love each other, it’ll be fine eventually.

 

Me, Jay, Tim and Cass have been adopted over here. And of course you can send Jay and Tim questions! They’ll get jealous if me and Dami are the only one who get to talk with you guys! Anyways, bats are real good multi taskers. They can just dictate their answers with speech to text if their hands are busy.

 

And thanks, I’m looking forward to patrol! I will do my best to stay safe… after all, I have such great fans to come back to!

 

forever 122 asked: _“Okay, first of all, not okay. Do not diary if you won't get sleep. Sleep is important, you know that. You can't survive off energy drinks like some people think Tim survives off coffee. Please tell me that isn't the case in your guys' universe._

_Uneventful days are nice. Getting cussed out by a mom with a bunch of kids in a minivan? Perhaps not so nice. What is she trying to teach her kids?! Giving kids in more run down areas something to enjoy is really sweet of you. (insert chuckle here) I can imagine you dancing around and jumping on the hood of a cop car. I think the kids were all really happy too. I know seeing something like that would make my day._

_Ha! Every time I go to Red Robins I think of Tim too! They're using him for advertising over there? That deal sounds pretty good. Good for you, Tim! Short entries are a-okay, my dude. Live your life as you do and if you have time, make an entry. Why would we be mad at you? Life happens and I can only imagine how hectic and busy the life of a vigilante with a full-time job is. Throw in some family, and you have a recipe for no sleep._

_Please don't ignore sleep though. Sleep deprivation is a serious issue, especially if you are driving early in the morning on not much to zero sleep. People who have slept for fewer than seven of the past 24 hours have higher odds of being involved in and responsible for car crashes. The risk is greatest for drivers who have slept fewer than four hours. Sleep deprivation is known to be a risk factor for car crashes — it's estimated that drowsy driving is responsible for 20 percent of all car crashes in the United States. Adults should sleep for 7-9 hours a night, but I know with being a vigilante, that isn't always possible. Just try your best to sleep every night. The same goes for your brothers! Hope your video call with Damian goes well.”_

  


Um. Ok. Awwww. Thank you. That’s really sweet. I was worried you guys would be mad at me. Guess I’m just getting to be too much of a perfectionist? I will do sleep. Thank you.

 

I… Tim does not survive _solely_ on coffee. He also uses Red Bull and Monster. Usually mixing the three together. Sorry. I’m working on it. I am doing my best to help him.

 

I do like days when nothing much happens. Honestly it seems like those days are the weird ones sometimes.

 

And thanks, I will do my best to get all my sleep! That’s honestly the best formula for a good vigilante, good student, good normal person in a capitalist society, good weird person in a capitalist society, good normal person in an oppressive communist society… you get the point.

 

My call with Damian was great!

  


**Discourse With Damian**

 

forever 122 queries: I see. I am sorry I tried to recend my question, Damian. I wish you the best in your quest of protecting Dick. I am unsure if Earth-Prime is ready for your unparalleled depths of knowledge. I'm not sure if we couuld handle it. Mm-Random question! I know it is summer now, but do you attend school during the school year? Or are you home-schooled by Mr. Pennyworth?

* * *

 

 

You have my forgiveness, forever 122. As you evidently agree with me that Grayson must be protected I see you are a person of intelligence. I assure you that I shall handle my responsibility toward him with nothing less than the entirety of my training, intelligence and skills. Nothing shall harm him while I stand guard.

 

And do not fear for Earth Prime. I will take care to only expose you to as much as I feel you are capable of handling. I take my duties as both Robin and Damian Wayne very seriously, and your world is thus under my protection.

 

I do attend school during the year, largely because Grayson has demanded that I ‘be exposed to children my own age who have normal lives’ and also because Child Protective Services would be aroused if I did not. Pennyworth has not the time to engage in full time tutoring considering his many other responsibilities.

 

In any case, I self tutor to actually learn anything. I am greatly above my grade level so I teach myself at home. What I cannot teach myself I ask my Father or Pennyworth to teach me. Or Grayson, should he be available.

 

Thank you for your contribution, forever 122.

 

* * *

 

**Wing-tip**

 

Every date is a potential mate! If you don’t think you could marry someone, don’t date them! Make sure you know what whoever you’re going to marry NEEDS to have. Then check to make sure your potential date fits the bill! And always tell someone when you’re coming back so they’ll know to look for you if something goes wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**June 14, 2019**

 

Hi again! Today I was chased through the sewers by Dummy 3, almost eaten by a crocodile, and Belly burger wouldn’t deliver to my house. Ranked in order of severity. Least to greatest.

 

Also, Damian wants to adopt the crocodile.

 

So I went to work as is the norm, and I’m driving around on patrol, and suddenly I see this giant monolith standing the road. Dummy 3. Bad news. So, about this time I’m remembering the hit on me and UH OH and I try to call for backup like a good cop. Problem! Radio is jammed. That’s not really supposed to happen, but I guess someone managed to do it. I manage to convince my rookie partner that it is a good idea for us to split up so one of us can get backup. 

 

Thankfully he was, A: scared of the hulking superhuman in front of him, B: convinced that I, as a far more experienced officer, knew what I was doing. This was good, because it resulted in him both living and living with everything attached, which is always a good thing. Yay, me.

 

So, I figured that the guy would be fine, (I just realized that he’s coming up more than I thought he would, so I will tell you that his name is John Hapmen.) and that left me in trouble. So I jump out of the car and John drives off for parts unknown.

 

I start running and I figure out pretty quickly that guys are gonna start coming out of the woodwork. I do the warning thing (he doesn’t surrender) and when he keeps coming after me I pull my gun and start shooting. Now, he isn’t gonna get hurt. He’s pretty invulnerable. But he does get annoyed and it still  _ hurts _ , so he’s not too eager to chase me. 

 

But apparently they were waiting to get me when I was vulnerable so a bunch of crooks and stuff start coming out of the allyways and if you don’t think that can happen you have never seen Bludhaven.

 

So, one thing you never want to be is chased by meta and non meta murderers through the streets of Bludhaven  _ dressed as a cop _ . Walking around dressed as a bullseye would be better. But I left my bullseye costume at home that day, so that left one option. 

 

Nowhere to go but down. So I turn off into a side street, pull off a manhole cover and jump in. I’ve got people right on my tail, so I know that I’ll have company  _ really _ soon. Now I’m running pell-mell but I know something they do not. 

 

I know that the terrible criminal Reptilian Regent has been in the sewers recently, summoning hordes of crocodiles with which to conquer Bludhaven. 

 

I don’t get as many themed villains as Batman :( but I do, occasionally, pull some doozies. 

 

So, I defeated Reptilian Regent last week, but the crocodiles he summoned are still here. So I’m running, I’m running, and as long as I stay ahead of the bad guys I’m good, ‘cause they aren’t dumb enough to shoot at me here. The ricochet could do anything. 

 

So I get to the crocodiles and they start going toward me. 

 

But Reptilian Regent had hypnotised them to obey him, and when I beat him, all the reptiles (ie, crocodiles) followed  _ me _ . So I have an army of crocodiles. 

 

So I turn a corner and run into an enclave so the crooks won’t see me and I tell the crocodiles to chase them out. 

 

As you may imagine, everybody but Dummy 3 (who had been joined by Dummies 4,5,6, and 7) turned tail and went flying in any other direction. The Dummies were undeterred and moved forward, but were not smart enough to notice me. And thus the day was saved. 

 

But when I called Bruce to tell him that an altered version of Bane’s serum was on the streets of Bludhaven, Damian listened in and demanded I give him a crocodile or 3 because he could train them to patrol Gotham’s sewers and any respectable crimfighter needed a brigade of trained crocodiles and  _ surely _ as the compassionate reasonable member of the family I would gift him with at least 3 crocodiles.

 

I regretted to inform him that he got the same answer I got when I asked B if Zitka could live with us in the manor. You can all take guesses as to what that answer was.

 

And then I went home and tried to order burgers and fries from Bellyburger but they were like: we don’t deliver right now because the highways are down something something supervillain something something and right now I am disappointed in the world.

 

Also, Tim and Stephanie are officially an item again.

 

_ Robin and You! _

 

forever 122 asks: “ _ Mmm... I'm not sure how I feel about your blaise unconcern for having a hit on yourself. I know you're a vigilante and all but like you said, Officer Grayson doesn't have Nightwing's skills. Keep us posted on how that goes. It seems as though you may have perhaps worn your Nightwing uniform under your police uniform once? How else would you know it would be so hot. It's not like you are actively using the gun, so Bruce should lay off. He can deal. _

_ Um...yeah...Tim's life just MIGHT be in danger with that trick, just MAYBE. (Please note sarcasm _

_ Jon! Jon is such a cutie patootie! I am so glad he and Damian are friends. They're so different, but they balance eachother out and learn from eachother. How old is the Jon in your world if Damian is 11? Same with Colin and Maya? A fair?! Sounds exciting! I don't go to too many fairs myself anymore. Maybe I should go to my state's this year. That's always fun. Anyway, what kind of stuff is at the fair for you to do? I could maybe help suggest things if I knew what your fair had. _

_ Damian's Teen Titans team? (hefts up large The DC Comics Encyclopedia) Ahem, let's see... Nope, not Man-Bat...not Ra's Al Ghul...not Satanus or Swamp Thing...Ah, here we go! Teen Titans. Just give me a moment here...Hmm, I think, and don't quote me on this, but I think Starfire and Raven might be the same people who've always been around, but Beast Boy might have de-aged in that universe? Not sure. Nothing makes sense with continuity anymore. I prefer to just think of each comic series as it's own separate universe, unless of course other series are referenced, which happens a lot. Besides, those people aren't even Damian's current Teen Titans team. He has a whole new team of teens. Don't worry, I'm confused too. _

_ Sleep? …. I say we're all hypocrites when it comes to sleep. For some reason, I just don't like sleep. I'll try to sleep if you will. Hurt myself reading your diary? Not quite sure how that could happen, but okay. Emotionally constipated family, always love that line. Been that way in the past, been working on it, still continuously working on it, much better now. :) Now if only certain other members in my family would work on it. Emotions are...very intricate and delicate things. They're pretty fascinating. Would love to discuss emotions more if you're up for it. _

_ Tetrach- what? (looks it up) Huh, I never thought of things like that being "super power" like, but I suppose things like that would kind of be super power like. Ya know, choosing a career as a cop was pretty smart, easy excuse for why you can do things you might not be able to, like you said. I also like how you be yourself in all three of your "personas". Bruce's whole thing is just really weird, and probably tiring. _

_ Of course, cereal. What's your favorite kind of cereal? I occasionally have cereal for breakfast, on the rare occasion dinner if there's nothing to make in the house. I don't really like having a glass of milk with my cereal, the milk tastes different with and without cereal. Just rubs me the wrong way. A lot of people over here think you can't cook and that all you eat is cereal, confirm or deny? I'm not much of a morning person either, night owl is the way. Maybe, if you and Tim both happen to be at the manor at the same time, you could convince him to do some trapeze with you. Nice sibling bonding time. _

_ My sister is adorable, not my brother. It might be because we're only a year apart, my sister and I three, or it could be because he is 6'2" (six inches taller than both me and my sister), outweighs me by at least 120 pounds, and has a past history of- you know what? Never-mind. I won't get into this with you. I spent like, 20 minutes writing something, but then realized it was way to personal so I deleted it. I highly doubt you would understand what I realized last year. Gotta remember Wing-tip #1, don't share personal information on the internet! _

_ No! I didn't mean- UGH! (hides face in hands) I didn't mean for you to love on Tim for ME. I just meant he might like some brotherly bonding time with just the two of you, and hugs and cuddles can be nice and reassuring. Do not bring me into this! By overdo, I meant don't overdo cuddles on Tim. Sometimes people just don't want to be touched. _

_ You found the Damian is Simba fanart?! Yippie! Isn't it adorable?! Do it! Do it! Do it! I won't tell Damian, you're secret is safe with me. ;) Okay, Jason's story isn't bad, and neither is Tim's, but Damian's story. That one is a real doozy. Your story still far outclasses theirs though. Jay being with the Artemis and Bizarro is good, but the whole dimension thing is not the thing I am most worried about. _

_ It's getting late here. Almost one in the morning. Goota get up at, like, 7-7:30ish. I'll finish this on AO3 sometime tommorrow before I head in for work. I must say, I love my job too. Need some sleep though. Sleep is important. Good night… _

 

Thanks for your concern! I’m not too worried because I’ve had a bunch of hits on me before. Maybe I can’t use Nightwing’s skills, but I do have a partner. Right now I’m not really being targeted by anyone particularly powerful or super dangerous, and if I was I could just call up some family or friends to lend a hand if I  _ really _ needed it. 

 

I did try to wear my Nightwing costume under my uniform once, when I was starting out as a cop. As I put it then: “I nearly sweated to death”! And I do, sometimes, use my gun, but I never try to use it to kill anyone. Like when I shot at Dummy 3. So I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that.

 

I’m so glad you asked about Dami’s friends! Jon is 10, Maya is 13 and Colin is 11. I am in love with them all. They are adorable and ready to war on the crime.

 

Gotham fairs usually have dunk tanks, ferris wheels, lots of rigged small games, some small animal shows, shows like firebreathers and contortionists, a bunch of rides… I dunno. Pretty much normal fair stuff, but with no clowns. For obvious reasons. 

 

I would like to state that reboots are the worst and I am done with DC and their dumb reboots. The solution to having problems is not to erase everyone from existence and start over. You can’t build anything that way.

 

When I said I didn’t want you to get hurt, I meant that I didn’t want you to sacrifice sleep to read my writing, as much as I love the compliment! I am glad that you are willing to try and get more sleep… and I agree to your deal. I will if you will. I will also try to bring Tim into the deal and get  _ him _ to sleep. 

 

Emotions are some of the most interesting and important things I can think of. I would love to discuss them anytime you’re up to it. Maybe I’ll learn something I can use to help certain bats I’m not going to name. (All of them.)

 

I don’t think you have my favorite cereal over there. It is Chocolate Frosted Rainbow Sugar Bombs with sprinkles and the only appropriate way to eat it is with chocolate milk and maple syrup. I don’t have that very often though. I have a really hard time focusing for the rest of the day.

 

I can cook very well. I have to be able to in case I have to go undercover as a chef or something. That rumor comes from me… experimenting in the kitchen. I personally consider some of those experiments great successes. Some of the others… set the kitchen on fire. Alfred  _ has _ forbid me from desecrating his kitchen after my homemade marshmallow and chocolate meat lovers pizza incident.

 

Good catch with Wing-tip #1! I hope everything works out, but you should totally be careful with your privacy.

 

I know you just wanted me to have cuddles with Tim for the both of us. I was kidding, but I have sent Tim many messages to see how he is doing and when I see him in person I am definitely giving him a hug.

 

I did say I was winning the weird story game! In case you were wondering why Cass doesn’t have one it’s because almost no one knows about her. Pluss B is really protective of his daughter so… that probably has something to do with it in an untraceable I’d-tell-you-but-I’d-have-to-kill-you kinda way.

 

What… what are you worried about happening to Jason? I haven’t caught up to everything… Is he okay right now in the comics?

 

forever 122 continues:  _ “Hello, good morning! I slept well, how about you? _

_ Siblings tend to get closer as they grow older, in my experience. But then again, every family is different, no? Things happen that drive wedges that can hopefully be rectified. I do not think I want to discuss family anymore with you. We are both allowed our own perceptions, and we shall leave it at that. Yes, do sleep. (insert long pause here) Tim, Timmy, Tim. What are we going to do with him...? Mixing all three of those things together is just...(insert deep sigh here) _ ”

  
  


I did sleep well! Thank you. Something about being chased through croc infested sewers really wears you out!

 

For me, time has done different things to me and my siblings… for me and Jason, I think we’re kinda closer now? Like, now we know each other better and we can actually accept each other for who we  _ are _ not just who we think the other is. But we’re still working on that and actually being able to be friends. 

  
Tim and I… we got farther apart. I still think that we can get close again… but when I made Damian Robin… we were definitely a lot better when Tim was Robin. But I hope I can bridge us back together again. 

 

Damian and I have definitely gotten  _ way _ closer. Since. Y’know. He kinda hated me at first and now we’re the greatest team in the history of time and yeah.

 

I KNOW RIGHT? Maybe if I get a petition from a bunch of different universes to get Tim to take care of himself… probably not. One can hope.

 

**Discourse with Damian**

 

forever 122 queries: Hello, Damian. It brings me great relief to hear you are protecting Dick and Earth-Prime. I see you have decided to go with 'Discourse with Damian'. What brought on the change? I heard that you taught Titus to bring you specific swords from you're room! That is pretty impressive. How does he do it? I hope the swords are in their sheaths. I have two swords myself, but they're dull and meant for cosplay. Not sharp like yours. How many swords do you have anyway? What other tricks does Titus know?

 

* * *

 

 

In all honesty, forever 122, it was your suggestion that changed my mind. Given Grayson’s atrocious fashion sense (and suggested names for Todd and Drake’s sections) I am understandably jaded against all his suggestions, particularly in the realm of names. Once he convinced me to name a kitten Dragomir, which I did because it sounded fierce, and THEN I LEARNED that it meant ‘precious’ and was formed with the word ‘mir’ which means peace! 

 

And poor Dragomir’s name was already on his collar and he had  _ already been adopted _ ! You can see why I was only swayed once I read your dissertation on the refined and noble qualities to the name. 

 

Thank you. It is highly impressive, but Titus is remarkably intelligent for a canine and I am a genius so we managed. I keep my swords on my wall, resting upon hooks and such imbedded in the wall so that they may easily be lifted off. I have taught Titus which is which and made sure that he can grab the hilts in his mouth and lift them from their rest. And they are sheathed. I would not wish to endanger his safety.

 

I possess hundreds of swords, but many of them are not in the manor or penthouse, but stashed in many locations around the world. Anyway, most are not particularly impressive. 

 

Titus knows numerous commands. Aside from the typical range of instructions he can attack on command, tell me if Richard is sleeping, tell me if Drake is sleeping, and I have developed specific commands that allow him to report to me the positions of anyone in the house, as long as he has their scent. It would take a very long time to elaborate on all of his numerous tricks but I would be more than willing to elaborate for you.

 

Thank you for your contribution, forever 122.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Timmy Time! _

forever 122 asks: _ Hello, Tim! Heard you were helping out the Outlaws, how'd that go? _

 

Really well. They were being targeted by a bunch of crime lords from different cities who were mad at them for hurting their business and they needed to know bases of operation, what kind of weaponry they were dealing with and how much, how many operatives they were up against, what plans were already made to attack them and details about those plans. And if I could, to shut down their cyber operations. 

 

I got the intel they needed and managed to put a few bugs in the crime lords systems. 

 

I enjoyed it too. Bizarro is nice, especially since I have experience dealing with Kryptonians. Artemis is nice too, once you adjust to her. It was kinda interesting, because even though I wasn’t physically doing much, I think she kinda considered me a cyber-warrior. Honestly, I wasn’t expecting that. 

 

It was really interesting to be considered a formidable warrior by an Amazon, even, or especially, considering Artemis’s situation.

 

Thanks for asking, forever 122! I’m glad to talk with you.

  
  


_ Jaw with Jason! _

forever 122 asks:  _ Hey, Jason! How are you doing? How's Outlaw business going?” _

 

I’m good. The Outlaws have a lot on their plate but we aren’t  _ always _ moving. I think it’s a really good balance with work and pleasure, you know? 

 

Alright, I’m gonna say it. 

 

This is weird. I’m not totally sure how this… journal thing works so… I’m not gonna exactly be Ernest Hemmingway, here. Just so you know. 

 

But I’m good. I’m having fun with the Artemis and Bizarro and I’m having fun punching people in the face. I’ve got stuff to do and good people to do it with. Nothing beats that. 

 

**Wing-tip!**

Be smart, don’t start! Cigarettes are dangerous and not nearly worth the money.! It’ll drain your money in exchange for killing you slowly. It makes you look ugly and gives you cancer. Before you smoke, think: what would Nightwing say? And if it’s: don’t get pressured by jerks or your emotions into paying to take six minutes off your life, don’t do it!


	8. Chapter 8

**June 15, 2019**

 

Bad news, everybody. ‘Timmy Time’ and ‘Jaw with Jason’ are no longer viable name options. Apparently they sound ridiculous and no one will take Jason seriously or something. :(

 

Basically I forgot to mention what I was calling their sections… and they were just sending their stuff into me so I could put it in. And then when they learned what their names were they weren’t happy. 

 

Now they’re using  _ boring _ names. :(:(:( But I love them anyway. 

 

So now the cops decided that we’re putting more special weapons in our arsenal so we can gas or dart these meta guys down. Also I am now being accompanied by a  _ bunch _ of cops to help keep me safe. 

 

Amy wanted to give me a desk job until this blows over, but I don’t want to hide and I really don’t want to leave the people out there without someone to protect them. And I hate paperwork.

 

So we compromised.    
  


Today I went over to Barbara’s after work. We had ice-cream and watched the original Dracula movie because it is hilarious. Nothing like bad special effects. 

 

We got to talk about our lives, and I told her about how great you guys were and she told me about how Cass is doing with her reading and basically we just had a great time. 

 

But Dami is jealous now. So I gotta tell you that now Damian is going to come over to my place every Sunday  and we’re gonna do light patrol and basically hang. So I’m not gonna have time to write Sundays. I dunno. I might post on  _ some _ Sundays, but probs not usually. 

 

Sorry.

 

I will make sure to tell you about Dami and my adventures on Monday. 

 

Nothing interesting happened as Officer Grayson ‘cause of my grand escort, but when I was swinging around as Nightwing I found a cult of “mages” who were trying to summon the long dead spirit of Genghis Kahn to take over Gotham. They thought they were pretty smart for figuring out to plot against Gotham from Bludhaven where Batman wasn’t. 

 

(Insert slow clapping here.)

 

So that didn’t work very well, and they and their ten dollar “sorceror wands” that they bought on e-bay got sent to jail. 

 

They didn’t have guns or anything. They just waved their wands around trying to cast spells on me as I took them down. 

 

If only all criminals could be so dumb.

 

Would anyone like to give me movie suggestions that I can watch with Damian? We haven’t  _ quite _ gone through all of Disney yet, but I’m open to other suggestions. Nothing rated R, because Damian  _ is _ 11 and anyway will probably try to show something like that to his friends. 

 

_ Robin and You _

 

forever 122 asks:  _ “Well, your days sure are filled with excitement, aren't they? I bet no one dresses up as a cop for Halloween in Bludhaven, huh? Crocodiles?! How many?! They shouldn't even be native to New Jersey! And you just, are their leader now? Are you leaving them alone down there or reporting them to animal control? I think your cop life might just be more exciting than being a vigilante. _

_ Huh, that's interesting. In the comics, there is usually a three year age gap between Damian and Jon, it is the source of a lot of funny and pointless arguments. The fair, hmm... You should definitely go to the-wait. Maybe DON'T take the kids to any animal shows, Dami may want to liberate them. If there is a petting zoo like thing, maybe that could work? Go on the Ferris wheel! I always love going on those. They provide excellent views. Although, I guess being a vigilante also provides that. The views are different between day and night though. Fun houses are pretty cool. Eat a bunch of food Mr. Pennyworth would probably not approve of too. Other than that, let the kiddos roam free, within eyesight of course. Can you handle watching four kids? Especially four vigilante kids? They may try to give you the slip. _

_ Psh, don't flatter yourself too much. I am usually up until at least midnight, sometimes one. Like I said, don't like sleep for whatever reason. Maybe it's because I thought I would die in my sleep up until the age of ten...hmm... Anyway, deal is on! We shall try to bring Tim into this deal too... (Stares at screen with your favorite cereal name for nearly a whole minute) Yeah...pretty sure we don't have that here...Perhaps it is a good thing you don't eat it too often. Maple syrup though? With cereal and milk? (shakes head in confusion) Cass is actually pretty popular here too. I mean, why wouldn't she be? She's amazing. (Gets curious and looks up Chocolate Frosted Rainbow Sugar Bombs. Actually finds something.) Huh. Apparently those can be found in a different comic series too... Jason is...okay-ish(?) in the comics currently. Kind of alone... Well, not quite, but... Things get bad, Dick. Something BIG went down, and he's on his own... I don't know if I should go into more detail... I might have to though now that I've sparked you're concern, huh? Well, you could always read the comic too, but you're pretty busy. _

_ Yep, I've noticed the change in your relationships too. Which is an odd thing to say since...it's kind of creepy now that I think about it. It's an invasion of privacy. It's just like we're watching you all through a window... Oh gosh, we're such creepers over here! (bursts out laughing) Anyway, the time for bridging your relationship with Tim is now! Random thought, try not to get shot in the head! _

_ Hey, Dick? Is there anything off limits to talk about with you? Is there anything you won't talk about? By this, I mean like things you want to perhaps remain more private, or are sore spots for you. Anyway, have you ever glomped someone, Dick? Do you have a specific cop car that you always drive, or do you just hop in one each day? Yes! Emotions! You start! I don't know where to begin. _

_ Hey, are you all planning anything for father's day? It's coming up fast. Oh, Dick, I almost forgot. Give Mr. Pennyworth a hug for me, please? He deserves some more appreciation.” _

  
  


Cops… yeah, pretty much no cops on Halloween. I am proud to say that there are many Nightwings, though! Well, kinda proud. I’ve been around too many evil ghosts and vampires or whatever to really get behind a holiday created to celebrate them… I can’t help but worry that someone will conjure something dangerous… again…

 

There’s at least 50 crocodiles in all, but they weren’t all  _ there _ in the sewer the other day.  As for crocs being native here… I mean, we’re right next door to Gotham, and Gotham has Killer Croc. So. Anyway, pretty much anywhere a Bat is is viable croc territory. I could meet crocodiles in space and I would not be surprised. 

 

I’m pretty much their leader now, yeah. But I’ll have to check up on them from time to time to make sure the control isn’t fading. Honestly, I’m considering leaving them down there. They  _ could _ kinda patrol the sewers, but. It depends on what the police say. Nightwing will leave a note explaining the situation and if the police want crocodile vigilantes in the sewers… the Bludhaven will have crocodile vigilantes in the sewers. 

  
I have told them not to eat anyone. Damian can help me feed them.

 

Damian mostly doesn’t try to ‘liberate’ animals anymore, so I think we could go to a show. He might try to check over all the holding conditions to make sure they’re being treated humanely, though.

 

I’ve always like ferris wheels. I find them rather boring, but they  _ do _ give some awesome perspectives on the fairgrounds and they’re relaxing. Fun houses are the best. I went to this one place in Arkansas called Silver Dollar City and they had a thing called Grandfather’s Mansion, and BEST funhouse ever. 

 

It had this room with tilty floors and it was fun to stumble around and run into things. Pretty great.

 

We are  _ definitely _ eating lots of junk food. It will be on Bruce’s credit card, too, because  _ you _ try feeding a half Kryptonian 10 year old boy and see how much money  _ you _ have left! But B can take it, he’s a billionaire. 

 

I don’t think they’ll try to loose me, because A: I am cool, B: I have the money and C: it decreases their chances of me taking them again. 

 

Oookay… so I looked up some Red Hood stuff and… I’m not completely caught up but… I think there’s something with the evil school lady being his  _ grandma _ , and his dad being… some kinda celestial thing? So,  _ pretty sure _ that’s not happening here. Just saying. 

 

I’ll keep an eye on Penguin, though, just in case. 

 

I will also try to bridge with Tim. Not  _ entirely _ sure how… suggestions are appreciated. I mean, I’ve  _ tried _ talking and apologizing… I just don’t really know. 

 

I will do my best to not get shot. I mentioned in passing to Batman that the whole ‘predictably meet at a specific location when a giant spotlight goes off without securing the area’ is kinda dangerous and preparations are now going into place. So that should be one thing avoided.

 

Off limits… I mean, there’s some really super personal stuff… like, I don’t want to get too deep into Blockbuster. Really. I’ll let you know if something comes up. 

 

Looks up ‘glomping’:  **_glomp_ ** _. Verb. (third-person singular simple present  _ **_glomps_ ** _ , present participle _ **_glomping_ ** _ , simple past and past participle glomped) (slang) to embrace enthusiastically; to pounce on and hug, often from a running start. _

 

Ohhhh! Yes! I make a point to glomp either Dami or Bruce once every month! Also, ‘glomp’ is now a major part of my vocabulary and I love it. I also glomp Tim and Lian and Irey and Jai. I am a fan of glomping.

 

I do generally get to use the same car every day. Honestly, lots of police departments change around cars per officer, but not so much Bludhaven. 

 

As for emotions… I’m not sure exactly where you want to start. Here’s an opener: do you think there’s a good use for sadness? If so, what?

  
  


I will definitely give Alfie a hug! Also can I say that I love how you call Alfred ‘Mr Pennyworth?’ I don’t want to say it’s cute because that sounds patronizing, but I just love it. Even over there Alfred gets the respect! That’s great, I love it. I’m sorry, I sound weird, but it is making me happy. 

 

As for Father’s Day… I’ll have to tell you Monday. I’m not gonna risk B finding out about it. But oh. I do have plans. 

 

Also, I have to apologize, but it’s taking me about 5 hours a day to write this thing and it’s almost cutting into vigilante time. I LOVE that you give long responses and I LOVE being able to talk with people. But with Jay and Timmy and Dami and me  _ all _ getting a lot of questions… it’s hard to keep up with. Please don’t be offended, and I love everyone getting questions, but if there could be a  _ little _ less, that would be great. Thanks, I really hope I’ll still be able to answer all your questions!

  
  
  
  


**Discourse with Damian**

 

forever 122 queries: “Hello, Damian. I can see why you were reluctant to go with Dick's naming choice. He isn't exactly known for his good naming schemes. It really suits your image though. "Refined and noble qualities," as you said. So Titus can tell you when Dick and Tim are sleeping, as long as they're in the manor? That is majorly impressive, probably just a minor feat compared to other things Titus can do though. I imagine that Titus often tells you Tim is not sleeping whenever he is at the manor. He does not show up much anymore, does he? If you would like to elaborate on a few of Titus' other tricks, I am all ears. Anyway, I heard you are going to the Gotham Fair with your friends. Have you been to a fair before? I do not go very often myself. Usually a bit too crowded for my tastes. Random question, how much would you say you sleep on average a night? Oh, I have been meaning to ask also, is there anything off-limits that you would prefer not to discuss? I do not want to cause you any disconcert.”

 

* * *

 

 

Greetings, forever 122. Titus can discern the awareness of Grayson and Drake by finding them and observing their state of consciousness and returning to me. If he licks my hand, they are asleep. If he does not, they are awake. 

 

I shall make a point of continually informing you of one of Titus’s tricks. 

 

Drake does not often return to the manor, for which I am glad and does not often sleep, for which I am not glad. He places himself in unnecessary danger and also endangers whoever needs to save his miserable life as a result of his sleep deprivation.

 

I have been to fairs before: Grayson has taken me. I enjoy the animal shows greatly. Even if the acts do not portray any particular amount of skill, seeing the animals themselves and knowing of the effort they have put into their performances makes it worth the while.

 

I generally get five or six hours of sleep when with my father, but when with Grayson I generally receive seven or eight.

 

I will not discuss my mother in detail with you, nor the League of Assassins. Also, I will not divulge personal details of my friend’s lives without their express permission. Should anything else become relevant I will tell you. You have my thanks for asking. 

 

Thank you for your contribution, forever 122.

 

* * *

 

Tim’s Section

 

forever 122

 

Hello, Tim! What you did with the Outlaws is amazing! You really are a whiz with computers, aren't 'cha? Do you really have an IQ of 142? I'm happy to hear you enjoyed yourself with the Outlaws! They're all really cool and nice people, aren't they. In all honesty, you ARE a cyber-warrior. So...what do you think of this whole inter-dimensional diary/journal thing? What are your thoughts on it? Anyway, 16, huh? What's your life like right now? In high school, or not? Have a job, perhaps a high profile job at Wayne Enterprises, or not? I know you're Red Robining and all, that but what about Tim, and not Red Robin? Heard you had your own apartment? Are you emancipated, or...? Either way, that's pretty cool. I ALSO heard that you are partnered with the restaurant Red Robin? Good for you, man! Red Robin is making and using his own money to fund himself. That is spectacular! On an un-related note, how much sleep do you get on average? I'm taking a little survey and comparing it to my own sleep schedule. I'm a night owl, don't much like sleep. Before this goes further, are there any topics you don't want to touch? Any sore spots or uncomfortable topics you don't want to talk about? I want to be respectful with boundaries.

 

Please. Even considering the differences in measurements between our universes I’m  _ at least _ above 170. I don’t mean to sound condescending, but… there’s a reason Ra’s wants me to succeed him. 

 

I think Bizzaro and Artemis are nice… maybe Jason is nice to  _ them _ , but personally… I don’t see Jason as particularly  _ nice _ in general. I’ve heard he used to be, but so far I haven’t really seen it. But he’s getting closer to the family, and we’re warming up to each other… I think Jason is a good person. And I think he  _ could be  _ nice. If he wanted. 

 

I take college classes from home on my computer and while I do have a job at Wayne Enterprises, it isn’t publicised very much. It’s not a  _ secret _ that Wayne Enterprises has a 16 year old in a high ranking position but it isn’t like we’re screaming that in everyone’s face, either. 

 

I do not… legally… have my own apartment… I just kinda…  _ have _ one. Some things are worth stretching the law for. Like getting away from Demon Spawn. 

 

Thank you for the compliment to my entrepreneuring spirit. I thought it was a pretty great move, personally.

 

I try to get at least three hours of sleep plus on and off naps during the day.

 

As for off limits… emotions, basically. Let’s not do that. I mean… some is okay.  _ Light _ emotions are fine. And if you have a  _ few _ deeper questions… I’ll play it by ear, I guess. If you have something you  _ really _ want to ask… go ahead. If I don’t want to answer I can just say so.

 

And just so you know, I know that I can come off as a sociopath or something. It’s not intentional. Dick has requested that I ask you guys for ‘helpful hints in being nice!’

 

So… that, I guess.

 

Jason’s section.

 

forever 122

 

Hi, Jason. Artemis and Bizarro seem like really cool and nice people. You guys are doing amazing things. I'm glad to hear that you have a nice balance in your life right now. I have struggled for years to find a balance in my own life, and I think I have finally found it. How was it having Tim around the Outlaws? Ya know, I've actually been waitin' to see if someone would bring up how weird this whole thing is. Dick briefly explained to me how this thing works, kind of made sense? I mostly just went "whatever" and carried on. How much do you know about Earth-Prime? The concept of our two worlds both existing is still very odd to me, but also pleasing. Anyway, wouldn't expect you to be Ernest Hemingway, just expect you to be Jason Todd, The Red Hood. Ernest Hemingway is a good author, might I add. I read his short novel, "The Old Man and the Sea" in high school, LOVED it. The way he writes paints a very clear picture in your head. Might have read his "Selected Letters" too, can't quite remember. Before I start asking too many things, are there any boundaries we should know of? Are there things we shouldn't ask about? Hope you have a nice night!

 

Artemis and Bizarro are the best people  _ ever _ . Good taste. And, yeah, we are pretty awesome. Glad to know someone appreciates it. Replacement did good. He’s effective. Bizarro and Artemis like him… Bizzaro likes him as a  _ person _ so I’m not sure how good his taste is. Replacement is definitely a ‘cyber-warrior’, so I can see why Artemis would like him as a fighter… but honestly having him around was pretty awkward. 

 

I mean, when I first met him I almost beat him to death and that sorta set the tone for our relationship. 

 

“The Old Man and the Sea” was great! The message was deep and some of the descriptions were really really good. 

 

Boundaries are death. We are not discussing that. I also reserve the right to remain silent if someone asks a question I don’t want to answer. 


	9. Chapter 9

**June 17, 2019**

 

Happy Father’s Day! I realize that it’s a _little_ late, but whatevs. I’m not around Sundays.

 

I think Bruce liked his day very much. So, the beginning of the day for us is always about blood parents, which, for everyone except Damian, means the ones who passed on. For me it’s not that sad. I mean, it would be great if Mom and Dad were alive, but they aren’t and I accept that. I look forward to seeing them again, and in the meantime I’m grateful for the family I have with me.

 

But for Bruce we got to have a lot of fun. I came by the manor, obviously, as did Tim and Cass. I gave him a knitted batman hat (hilarious) and chocolates for when Alfred got on a health kick (necessary). Tim gave him a toaster to placate Alfred since Bruce broke Alfred’s last one (extremely boring) and a new laptop prototype he’d designed (possibly interesting, knowing how B will use it (work) probably not). Damian gave him a sword and Cass gave him flowers and a pen with bats on it.

 

Cass and I also gave him a hug.

 

Bruce gave Alfred some super rare expensive spices.

 

Everyone also got to do emotional heartfelt speeches so that was pretty nice.

 

Then we went to see Incredibles 2 because it is a family superhero movie and is funny. Jason met us at the theater, having landed his spaceship _on top_ of the theater, but cloaked. So. Everyone together for Fathers Day.

 

Jason did not give B anything, but him being there was enough. In case you were wondering, Incredibles 2 was great.

 

After that we went out to get ice cream and everyone got their favorite and yay. I decided against getting Superman ice cream, which is my second favorite because it is Father’s Day and I didn’t want to tease B _too_ bad. Jay got Blue Moon… I’m really not sure that that is really his favorite though.

 

I’m not sure. It didn’t used to be his favorite… but maybe, I guess. It’s possible that it still is…

 

After ice cream Jay took off but everyone else went back to the manor to play Monopoly. It went down between Bruce and Damian but Bruce pulled a victory. Damian bought too many properties and overextended himself. Maybe next time.

 

Then we had dinner, which was huge, Alfred out did himself. Jason still wasn’t there, but Alfred packaged him some and mailed it to him. How he managed _that_ , I don’t know. Maybe he worked something out with Jason.

 

Anyway, after that we had group patrol, which is always super fun. I think Jason showed up too, but he was hiding, It’s okay, though, him being here at all was wonderful.

 

It was a great Father’s Day.

 

_Robin and You!_

forever 122 asks: _“Five- Dick. Richard. Richard John Grayson, you listen hear and you listen well. I know you want to please people, but you have no obligation to this. You are doing this for fun. Do not let something like this encroach upon your day to day life. Do not ever spend five hours of your life doing this when you could be doing something more meaningful. It is completely fine if you miss a day because you are too busy. You do not need to work to please us. We are pleased just by your presence! Do not work on this for five, four, or even three hours a day! Just do it when you have time. Ahem, now that that is out of the way, let us move on to a hopefully condensed...reply? Idk. Anyway, sound like you've already decided to keep the 'gators to me. Disney movies? Has he seen the Lion King? (insert grin here) Damian jealous of someone stealing his favorite person's time? Not surprising. Jason's dad? Don't know anything about him being a celestial being. Maybe I don't remember? Keep an eye on the Penguin. The fallout between Jason and Bruce after that whole thing is the worst to date. I never really hated Bruce until that moment. Tim. I had this whole thing written out on what you should do, but I accidently deleted it again? XP I'll get around to it next time. I am glad glomp is no in your vocab. I know that if I ever met Alfred Pennyworth, I would call him Mr. Pennyworth, as he deserves no less respect! Don't worry, you didn't make it sound weird. Can't wait to hear about your Father's Day. I spent most of mine baking homemade pumpkin bars with cream cheese frosting for my dad. And a random no-bake cheesecake. I was a weird experience, since I usually bake everything from scratch. In case it wasn't obvious, I take no offense in shortening my responses. We shall discuss Tim next time. Until then, good sir. (tips baseball hat)”_

 

Ouch! Now I feel like I’m getting a lecture from Bruce… but don’t worry, it’s a good ouch! Thanks for reminding me of that. Not every entry in a diary needs to be some kind of eternal work of literature. You, forever 122, have a good head on your shoulders. And also, thanks for catching that I didn’t upload a chapter.

 

I have decided to keep the crocodiles, but the police department did not want them living in the sewers, so I’m gonna have to figure something out to do with them.

 

Damian has seen Lion King, but it was a long time ago. I’m not sure if he completely appreciated it… we should watch it again soon. Maybe this Sunday.

 

I got caught up with the Red Hood, and maybe the dude isn’t his dad? And apparently it’s not a celestial thing, it’s like, this weird three in one body dude with schizophrenia. Weird stuff. Also, I have to admit that Bruce is being a jerk over there. Like, apparently Batwoman killed a guy, a guy who was trying to overcome his issues to work with the bats, no less, and she gets to stay in Gotham and everything? Of course, apparently Batman is also being a jerk to Ric… I’m glad my Bruce has done none of those things!

 

I very much look forward to your advice about Tim. And, yeah, if you ever do meet Alfie you should probs call him Mr Pennyworth. Y’know. Etiquette and all. But if you ever find yourself over here with us and you’ve randomly been orphaned and you decide that you want to war on the crime with ninja skills and preferably a bird name, then maybe you’ll be able to call him Alfred as well!

 

Sounds like you had a great Fathers Day. I might also have baked something but Bruce doesn’t trust anything I pull out of the kitchen, so I’m not sure if he’d eat it before running it through the lab first.

 

Alfred agrees with your cook from scratch philosophy! He says that cooking from scratch is an art, and any Tom Dick or Harry can bake from a box. But occasionally he will too if he’s feeling a little under the weather or if he has to make something huge for a lot of people.

  


**Discourse with Damian**

 

forever 122 queries: _“Hello, Damian! Yes, please do continue to inform me of Titus' tricks. I am curious though, why do you have Titus check to see if Dick and Tim are asleep? I'm glad you like animals so much. They are nice companions. Are your other animals as smart as Titus? Have you taught them anything? No mother and no league of assassins, got it. I can do that. I heard you got jealous of Barbra hanging out with Dick? How come? How did Father's day go? I hope this isn't too personal a question, but I was wondering what your view on your relationships with the others are like? You know, Bruce, Dick, Jason, Cass, and Tim? I already heard Dick's opinion on his relationships, and his opinion on other people's relationships, and was wondering what you thought of your own? Everyone has different views after all, and opinions on others' relationships aren't always correct.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Greetings, forever 122. I check on Grayson because I am bound as both his brother and former Robin to ensure that he cares for himself and remains healthy. I believe I previously explained my reasoning behind my keeping tabs on Drake.

 

Goliath is more intelligent than Titus in some arenas, however he is less inclined to function without me there with him in person. Aside from Goliath, Titus is the most intelligent.

 

I was not _jealous_ of Gordon. I simply wished for Grayson to remember that I am his highest priority, and if he is going to spend large amounts of time with her it logically follows he should spend more time with me.

 

Father’s Day was a large success and was enjoyed by all it’s participants. Grayson has described it in detail and thus I will not do so again. However, I will say that Father was greatly pleased and enjoyed himself very much. I look forward to the next Father’s Day venture.

 

My relationship with my Father is one of mutual respect. We do not always agree, but he recognizes my skill and potential and I recognize his greatness as well. We enjoy a mutually beneficial and friendly relationship.

 

Pennyworth and I are close, and I always know that I can confide in him without judgement. I have been with him for as long as I have been in Gotham and I respect and appreciate his opinion. He respects my abilities and will not dismiss me as a child. He does not speak with me about his burdens, but as I recognize that that would go against his protocall I am unoffended and respect his reservations.

 

Grayson and I are the ultimate partners. We know each other intimately, rely on each other and will always be there for one another. We are the greatest team in existence, we are brothers and we are friends. We can tell each other anything, although some topics are not ones that we _want_ to discuss (for example, I have no wish to hear about Grayson’s _girlfriends_.) but if we needed to we could trust each other with anything.

 

Todd and I… respect each other as reformed assassins. We are by no means friends but we would accept each other’s aid, albeit grudgingly. We can respect each other and to some extent confide in each other, but I would exactly hand him my secrets, nor would he do the same. There is no particular animosity between us, nor grudges, as I understand the effects of the Lazerus pit and do not hold the craze against him.

 

Drake and I are not friends. We are only brothers in the legal sense. We no longer hate each other nor do I wish to kill him, but that is about as far as our relationship goes. I can recognize that he is in possession of some skills but he is my inferior and I have great difficulty in seeing an over caffeinated teenager as an equal.

 

Cassandra is a great warrior. She also possesses a caring side that separates a warrior from a killer. I accept her as my sister and am proud to fight beside her.

* * *

 

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

 

forever 122 says:

 

170?! Wow, Tim! And, I know Ra's wants you, or your child, to succeed him, and it is a creepy fascination he has with you. I know it is oddly flattering, but still. Creeper. You think Jason is a good person? What about when you first met? Have you decided to ignore that or something? I mean, in my opinion, he can be a good person if he wants to be, but it is interesting to hear you call him a good person. So, what IS your position at Wayne Enterprises? Ah, yes, little brothers. Got one of my own, only a year apart. Not the best relationship growing up. Tried talking briefly about it with Dick, but he just didn't get it. Didn't really expect him too. Anyway, do you not go back to the Manor much because of Damian? Three hours of sleep, huh? Could I recommend trying maybe four hours of sleep? Do you just not have time to sleep, or do you maybe not want to sleep? Random question before I forget, who was your favorite Robin before you became Robin? Dick or Jason? Did you follow them around with a camera as a kid?

 

Emotions, huh? I shall try my best. That is correct, you have the right to refuse to answer. I do have a possibly personal question though. What is your view on your relationships with the rest of the family? I already heard from Dick about his view on his relationships, and others' relationships, but everyone views their relationships with others differently. I was wondering what your relationships with your family were like. Sociopath? Hmm...let's table that thought for now. Tips on being nice? I'll see if I can think of any.

 

Hello, forever 122. When we met, Jason was a different person. And he was pretty crazy. I mean, the pit does things to people… he was a good person before the pit, and I think the work he does with the Outlaws, particularly showing that he can work without killing people shows that he can still be good.

 

I work in R&D helping to develop new technology and I also lend a hand with testing our computers safety by trying to hack them. I write codes sometimes… basically stuff like that.

 

As for younger brothers… sometimes there’s nothing you can do. It has to go both ways, you know?

 

Damian is a lot of the reason of why I don’t go back to the manor. He’s Robin now, and losing Robin wasn’t even my choice. They forced me to go and I’ve gone. I get that Bruce and Dick and Alfred want me to come back… but there’s a lot of history. Too much history to spend a long time ‘home’.

 

I really don’t have time to sleep much. I use special sleep schedules that aren’t based on the circadian rhythm. It would be helpful to sleep more, but I just have a lot on my plate between Red Robin, Wayne Enterprises and school.  

 

My favorite Robin was Dick, because I got to meet him and see his show… it was pretty inspiring. I followed both Dick and Jason around with a camera, actually, I still have some of the pictures, somewhere.

 

My family relationships are pretty work oriented. Bruce calls me for help sometimes and I help him. Or he does something stupid and I help him even though he doesn’t want me too.

 

Jason and I have been getting closer but mostly we ignore each other. I mean, I _just_ went to help him, so obviously we can ask each other for help.

 

Damian and I aren’t at each other’s throats anymore (in a literal sense) and I would call him if I _needed_ it, but _only_ if I really REALLY needed it.

 

Dick and I don’t talk much. I’d be more comfortable calling him than _Damian_ , and he’d call me. We’re pretty friendly and we can work together well. Nightwing and Red Robin are fine together. Dick and Tim are rebuilding some bridges.

 

Cass is great: we’re friends, we like doing things together. We work well in our hero identities and we can hang out sometimes as people.

 

Alfred’s great. I like being around him, he obviously is thrilled when he can shove healthy food down my face and send me to bed. And limit my coffee.

 

I mean, there’s more to our family than work… I do see them as my family. Even Damian. I think I have a pretty solid foundation with everyone except Jason and Damian, and Jason and I are building… something… and Damian and I are less violent now, so that’s good.

 

So. Family is complicated. Also, when I told Dick to take away the stupid title he wrote and replace it with something boring, I didn’t mean _that_ boring. ‘Tim’s Section’. Honestly, that man only does things in extremes!

 

The best section

forever 122 asks: “Hey, Jason. You pick out the coolest and kindest people to be your friends. First Kori and Roy, now Artemis and Bizarro. YOU have good taste, not me. Speaking of Artemis and Bizarro, they're pretty tall, right? Are they both taller than you? If they are, is it weird being the shortest of you three? I know, weird random questions, but you're a tall guy, taller than Dick, Tim, and Damian. You're the tallest of that bunch. Yeah, nearly beating someone to death is not the best way to start a relationship, I will admit. Speaking of relationships, and you don't have to answer if it's too personal, but how are your relationships with the rest of the batfamily in your opinion? Totally fine if you don't want to answer. It's your right to refuse. That may have been too personal of a question, sorry. Anyway, hope you had a good weekend.”

 

Thanks forever 122! I do have amazing taste… Should be pretty obvious just by _looking_ at my costume…

 

 _Bizarro_ is taller than me. Not Artemis. I have one inch on her. I am winning. _Because her hair does not count_.

 

Relationships. Alfred is a saint: we’re good. Bruce is a jerk but I tolerate him sometimes. Dick is an idiot but I tolerate him sometimes. Replacement is too smart for his own good, but we could build _something_ , I guess. Damian is literally Demon-Spawn but he doesn’t get sanctimonious, so there’s that at least. Cass is great, but way too loyal to Bruce for literally no reason.

 

Boom. Relationships.

 

**Wing-tip!**

 

Good posture is important! When sitting down, keep your shoulders above your hips and your neck straight! This will save you a lot of pain in the future, trust me! You should also try to stand for about 15 minutes an hour at least!


	10. Chapter 10

**June 18, 2019**

 

I set up a rat cage today. Damian wanted to give some baby rats he found on the streets a home until he could find someone to adopt them, and let me tell you  _ those are the hardest things _ to assemble  _ ever _ . 

 

I had to keep hooking the things on the cage but we had to do the whole thing  _ upside - down _ so everything kept falling off… we did it, but I was pretty done with Damian’s rats by the time that thing was done. 

 

At least I got to bond with my baby bro. Bruce was doing paperwork so I got the honors! 

 

I have decided to give some of my crocodiles to the zoo and some to some circuses as they are trained. I will be keeping some in Bludhaven in case of an emergency.

 

I’m still being followed around by a bunch of cops, but someone decided to try to kill me anyway by throwing a gas bomb at me when I was out of my car. Fortunately I was able to hold my breath long enough to get to my car where I had a rebreather. Unfortunately, they’d been waiting for that and they shot a bazooka at my car (bigger target than me + it explodes). 

 

So I saw it coming in my rearview mirror and dove out of the car yelling for everyone to get down and as you may have guessed I survived to tell you the story. I think they’ll call the hit off me soon enough. If not, Nightwing can make a pointed visit.

 

Speaking of Nightwing, I managed to bust up a nice sized drug trafficking ring the other night. I’m worried that they were into some  _ other _ business aspects too, but for now they won’t be selling for a good while. I think I’m getting close to finding their boss too, so hopefully that works out well.

 

I did get wacked in the face with a steel pipe which was not serious but did give me a nasty bruise. Now this is a bigger problem than you might think because if Dick Grayson shows up to work with the same injury as Nightwing… not so good, especially when your work buddies are trained detectives. But I am skilled in the makeup arts, even when the situation does not call for glitter. 

 

Also, I finished off a giant jawbreaker today.

 

_ Robin and You! _

forever 122 asks:  _ “Hiya, Dick. This one is longer than I wanted it to be, but we are talking about Tim in here. Glad to hear father's day went over well there. Another movie suggestion, Aladdin. The animated one. Haven't seen the new one yet. Peter Pan maybe or the Jungle Book. There are so many to choose from, which ones has he seen already? Um, I doubt I'll ever find myself over there with you guys, but if I was and I found myself randomly orphaned and I decided that I want to war on the crime with ninja skills and a bird name, I would still call him Mr. Pennyworth. I have too much respect for the man to call him anything else. _

_ Okay, Tim Time. You need to set aside time to spend with just Tim. No Damian, no Jason, nor Bruce, no one except you and Tim. Maybe do some things you two used to do a lot together but don't anymore. You said you used to do trapeze with Tim when you were younger, right? Maybe try that along with other things you can think of. Maybe start small though, try asking Tim what he would like to do with you, and try make it out of his apartment, the manor, or WE. Do not overwhelm Tim though. If you both have time, once every one or two weeks would be a good goal. You are both busy people. Tim is probably busier that he should be. There is another piece to this whole puzzle though. Damian. If Damian wants/demands you spend time with him when you are hanging out with Tim or scheduled to, you have to tell him no. You can't invite him to join, you have to say no. That is your Tim Time, not your Dami Time. It will be hard to say no to Damian, and he may not want to leave. If that is the case, either ignore him or try to do something else with Tim in a different place. This might hurt Damian as he thinks that he should be your number one priority, but it would be very important to Tim. It should hopefully show Tim that you value him just as much as you do Damian. He is still hurt by what you did with Robin when you were Batman. Don't bring anything like that up with him though! He doesn't seem ready to talk about it just yet. Hopefully Damian doesn't try to intrude on your Tim Time, but if he does and he gets hurt, you have to make sure to explain to Damian how you spending time with Tim does not change how you feel about him. It can be hard being the older sibling and all of them wanting your time. To make your relationships with Tim better, it will hurt Damian at first. Just keep doing what you're always doing at he should hopefully understand that nothing is changed. Sorry if it seems I am repeating stuff, my mind sometimes creates new lines where old ones are. I hope this is helpful and things work out. Best of luck!” _

 

Hmm… I don’t think Dami’s seen Peter Pan yet… y’know, he hasn’t seen the live action Jungle Book either. I’ll fix both of those! Thanks!

 

I’d love to spend time with Tim alone if he’d let me. We could start off with a movie or something so he wouldn’t have to feel too awkward… he’s warned me off, though. I don’t want to push him too hard. 

 

I’ll ask him. If you want to give me advice on  _ how _ … I wouldn’t turn it down. But I’ll try. And yeah, Dami wouldn’t be able to come. He  _ won’t _ like that, but he’s gonna have to hear it. He has a day with me every week, he’s going to have to live with that. Hopefully he’ll understand. 

 

Also… maybe don’t let on to Damian that you know… but when he says he thinks Tim is beneath him he doesn’t really believe that. He’s a tough cookie and he really does respect Tim. If he didn’t respect him so much he wouldn’t be scared of him. So just… keep it in mind. 

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

 

forever 122 queries: Hello, Damian. Any big plans for when you go to the fair with Dick and your friends? What are your summer days like? So, you consider Dick and Cass to be your siblings, but not Tim. You think him inferior to you. Got it. Do you consider Jason a brother though? I couldn't really tell from how you explained your relationship with him. You think Dick's highest priority should be you, thus he should spend the most amount of time with you. Correct? Well, what are you going to do when/if he gets married? He will spend everyday with that person. You can't spend more time than that with a person.

 

* * *

 

 

Greetings, forever 122. My plan is to go on a great deal of roller coasters, all the animal acts, the haunted house that I might laugh at it, and whatever else Grayson deems worthy of attention. He has gone to more of these carnivals than I and thus has a greater grasp on what passes for entertaining, especially since I will have my friends with me. 

 

I do not consider Todd my brother. He does not possess outstanding qualities that would make me wish to consider him so outside of legal qualifications and we are not related. Legally, he is dead. Thus, he cannot be my brother. 

 

You have correctly assessed my feelings concerning Grayson and my relationship.

 

As far as marriage is concerned… my Father has never married. I see no reason for Grayson to tie himself down in such a way. But, should he ever do so, I would thoroughly research his partner to ensure that he was not being taken advantage of. Should she prove true I would protect her to my dying breath as befits the consort of Grayson. I would hate her for my entire life.

 

Anyway, should Grayson marry, I would accept that I had been replaced and do my best to train Grayson’s offspring to become skilled crimefighters capable of defending themselves.

 

Also, when Grayson first expressed intent of marriage I would insist upon living with him as well for a time to better gauge her character. So she would not spend more time with him than me.

 

* * *

 

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

 

forever 122 says: 

 

Hi, Tim! So you don't blame Jason for how you met is what I'm getting. That you forgive him. Am I misinterpreting at all? Do you enjoy your work at WE? You're right when you say-what is going on outside? (looks out window and pauses) Teenage boys rolling down the incline of our street on office chairs... Hm. Okay. I know I rolled down the hill when I was 10 in a wagon a lot, but... Sorry, got sidetracked. You're right when you say relationships have to go two ways. So, if Damian suddenly wanted to start working on his relationship with you, and ignoring how suspicious that would probably be, would you be willing to work on it, or not? I know somethings take time to forgive, or are really hard to. Like -redacted statement-. But do you want a better relationship with Damian? Sorry, maybe that was a bit much. You can just ignore that. I'm probably digging too much into your personal life. Anyway, try and take some time to yourself, to be Tim. Don't work for others 100% of the time. By the way, love the new title of your section. Much better than the other two. Mmm! Also, do you have a spleen? Hope you had a good day!

 

I think you get what I’m saying. Teenage boys… I’m almost in denial that  _ I _ am one, but that would make me like Damian. So… I’m just an exceptional teenage boy who doesn’t understand the psychology of idiots. I would tell you those boys will grow out of it except that sounds  _ exactly _ like something Dick would do. 

 

If Damian wanted a better relationship… I would take him up on it, if for no other reason than to find the ulterior motive. Anyway, I’m not gonna be the immature one who keeps holding out. If he makes a move I’m not gonna stop him. I’m above that. But Damian isn’t, so there isn’t any particular point in trying.

 

I would like a relationship with Damian that didn’t involve worrying about being stabbed or poisoned and preferably included less yelling.

 

Thank you. Since my other two section titles came from Dick… Dick’s good at a lot of things, but names… there’s a reason he copied Nightwing from the legend. We’re talking about a guy who named himself, the crime fighting partner of the Dark Knight after a small fragile bird. And  _ yes _ Robins are fairly hardy but that only goes  _ so far _ .

 

No, I do not have a spleen. Lost that one.

 

Side note, I glanced at your section and what my brain was: ‘love the new title of your spleen’. Took a moment to figure out that one. 

  
  


The Best Section

 

forever 122 asks: “Hey, Jason! Yeah, your costume is the BEST. I like it much more than the others' costumes. By the way, LOVE title of your section. It's the best. I respect how short your analysis' or your relationships are, short and to the point. So, WOULD you want to build some kind of relationship with Tim? You willing to try if he is? Anyway, rumor over here has it you're good at cooking? Like, Mr. Pennyworth tiers of cooking. True or false? A lot of people also seem to think you smoke. Yes or no? Do you have a favorite book?”

 

Thank you. My fashion choice  _ is _ unparalleled. Apparently in the comics now I’m wearing a hockey mask and a domino??? (Also, irrelevant detail,  _ do not _ look up my original Red Hood costume. There’s nothing to see there.)

 

Relationship with the Replacement? I mean, nothing  _ too _ close… I’d be good with a better work relationship. Those hacking skills are nothing to sneeze at. And since he’s been replaced now too, I’m not as mad at him for that anymore. I dunno. I wouldn’t mind it getting a  _ little _ better. 

 

I am good at cooking. I wouldn’t say  _ Alfred _ , but I am really good. Unlike Dickiebird I can cook  _ edible _ things, for those of us who don’t run on pure sugar. Has he told you about that pizza thing he made? That was an affront to the culinary arts and anyone who ever baked anything. 

 

I do smoke. I mean, I’m not gonna live long enough to get cancer. I’m not even sure I  _ can _ get cancer. This does not stop Alfred Bruce and Dick from jumping on my back at  _ every _ opportunity.

 

I don’t know about a favorite… it’s really hard to pick one. But I like Alice in Wonderland a lot, I guess. So, maybe that one. 

  
  


**Wing-tip!**

 

Don’t text and drive! Your dog will not understand why you didn’t come home. Trust me, I deal with life threatening emergencies on a daily basis and even I know there’s not a good reason to put people’s lives on the line for your chat. It can wait for you to pull over if it’s really urgent, and if it’s not urgent enough to pull over it’s not urgent enough to put your life in danger!


	11. Chapter 11

**June 19, 2019**

 

I’m sorry, this is gonna be a short one. I need to get a lot of sleep before taking the kids to the fair tomorrow. That plus I got poisoned somehow and now I’m mildly nauseous is gonna make this one a bit on the short side. Also, it’s kinda sad. Trigger warning I guess. Human trafficking discussed  _ a lot _ .

 

So, today Nightwing did pay a visit to some gang lords to see about taking the hit off Officer Grayson. The thing was, as I mentioned before, the drug lords  _ were _ doing more than just drugs. When I came to get the bosses I overheard some of their plans and it turns out they were involved in human trafficking. And, yes, I do know that I’m not… talking well right now. Like I should’ve ‘built up the scene’ more or something, but I’m drop dead exhausted and no. 

 

Sex slavery is not a joke. I’m not gonna romanticize it or anything. 

 

So, now that I know about these guys I’m gonna call in Red Robin to help me track them down and take them out. I’m pretty sure these guys are transporting at least hundreds maybe thousand or more of girls places and… it’s horrible. You have no idea. 

 

The stuff you hear about slavery in the old south? A lot of times it’s as bad as that, a lot of times it’s worse. I’ve seen girls not ten years old… I’m sorry, this is really heavy but I mean… life isn’t all rainbows and sunshine. 

 

So Red Robin and I are going to be going after these guys and hopefully we’ll be able to do a lot of damage quickly. 

 

So, there’s still a hit on Officer Grayson. But Nightwing is going to drop information into the police’s laps and hopefully they’ll be able to help us bring these guys down. 

 

In case you were wondering, I’m not asking Robin to come both because this is really heavy stuff even for him. If he doesn’t need to come I’d like to shield him. He’s too young for this. 

 

Also, forever 122, I’m taking your advice. This should help give Tim and I some time together since he’ll have to stick around to do more research. I promise we’ll do other not-vigilante stuff too. We won’t just hide behind masks. 

 

Alright, I’m gonna do  _ Robin and You! _ later because I’m barely functioning as a human being right now. Also, sorry, but some Gotham villain went all BWaHahaHa I’m CUTTING YOU ALL OFF from the WORLD the internet will not CONNECT to other cities you’re all HELPLESS OH NO!!!!!!!!

 

So, since Damian is at Colin’s house preparing for the fair and Tim is with the Titans, that means I can’t get the others sections. Sorry. There will be all the responses tomorrow but right now I need to sleep for at least 10 hours. Maybe more. We’ll see how much time I get. It’ll be okay I promise. 

 

Yeah. Sorry. When I can write without nodding off in the middle of my sentences I will get back too you.


	12. Chapter 12

**June 20, 2019**

 

Alright! Feeling better now! I ended up having a great time with Dami and friends and also we have internet again! B took care of that supervillain guy. So yay. Back to the regularly scheduled programming. 

 

S, it turns out that there is not a ferris wheel at Silver Dollar City. But there are some great roller coasters. Have I mentioned that Jon is a really great person? I know a bunch of people who can fly who don’t appreciate roller coasters but he still does and that is great.

 

We went on this awesome one called Powder Keg and you go from 0 to like, 50 miles per hour in like 3 seconds and it is  _ awesome _ . Lines are crazy though.

 

Outlaw Run was my second favorite. You go in a spiral thing upside down and it’s great. I had to go to the chiropractor afterwards though, because  _ man _ you get jerked around a lot.    
  


Grandfather’s mansion was hilarious. Damian was fine but Maya just couldn’t get her balance and it was freaking her out. You could just  _ see _ Jon trying not to fly to correct himself and Damian was making fun of everyone for not being able to move around,  and basically it was  _ hilarious. _

 

I did not take anyone to a haunted house because Jon said he wasn’t allowed to go into those and they didn’t want to split up. It’s okay, though, we still had fun. 

 

They had this pirate ship thing where it swings up one direction and then goes higher the other way? Sometimes it’s a skateboard? I’m having a hard time describing it. It’s a giant open pirate ship you sit in and it goes forward and up and then falls backward and swings up? 

 

So, we got stuck in the very middle and in the middle of the ship, right in front of Colin, there was a table wood plank thing. Like the bar in roller coasters that keeps you  in your seat. But as a wooden board. And the guy who takes people’s handbags and stuff too store them walks up and is like: ‘watch my drink’.

 

And then he plops down what looks like a beer mug except full of water  _ right down in front of _ Colin, right where the water would fall in his lap, and then he  _ starts the ride!  _ And I figure out pretty quick that they aren’t gonna get people wet on a ride that does not advertise getting people wet. But  _ Colin _ does not figure this out. And he spends the whole ride staring in horror and terror at the water in front of him. You can  _ see _ the water sloshing around and there’s no lid on the cup…

 

When the ride stops, Colin put his finger in the water and pushed at the cup, and it was normal water and nothing was holding the cup down, but he never got wet. I know I didn’t tell that story very well, but it was  _ hilarious _ , even after Damian explained that the g-forces of the ride held the water in. 

 

Unfortunately it was raining at first when we showed up, and it was  _ really _ cold. And the rain shut down some of the rides for a while. But it was okay. The rain stopped and pretty much everything opened up again. 

 

When we were done, we went to the gift shop to buy overpriced stuff and I found this great sequin hat that looked like a rainbow threw up on it. It was great. 

 

Also, Dami bought a wax rose for Alfred and Jon bought one for his mom. 

 

Never fear we bought at least 10 cotton candies, had pizza, soft drinks and Jon almost ate a few places out of business. He  _ had _ to have been using his superpowers to burn food off so quickly. 

 

When we came home, we had a movie marathon. We watched all the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings movies. They are still going, in fact, and I am writing this while they watch.

 

If you were wondering how I got poisoned, it’s because yesterday Officer Grayson was out being a paragon of justice and virtue and then someone sent  _ another _ bomb after me but this one was a gas bomb. And, yeah. Poison. But since we had gas masks I was able to dilute the effects some. We’re definitely gonna have to do something about that hit on me.

 

Red Robin will arrive tomorrow to help me with that trafficking ring. He had to help the Titans with a mission.

 

Now, I have some questions to catch up on so onto _ Robin and You! _

 

_ Robin and You! _

 

forever 122 asks:  _ “ _ _ Hey, Dick. Damian wanted to give some stray baby rats a home? Aw~ I've had to assemble a few hamster cages before, so I feel your pain. Rats are kind of cute. Mice too. So, where will you keep the crocodiles in Bludhaven? Oof! (cringes) Getting hit in the face with a steel pipe has GOT to hurt. Where did it hit you? I'll get back to you on the Tim thing. I'm going to talk with Tim a bit, ask some opinions. Also, I know Damian doesn't really HATE Tim. Sorry if my responses don't always seem to relay that. Don't worry, I don't think he has caught onto the fact that I know. Also, would you mind rewording "If he didn’t respect him so much he wouldn’t be scared of him"? The double negative has thrown me off. Oh, before I forget, if you ever decide to get married, you may want to talk to Damian about it before he decides to live with you while you are engaged so "she would not spend more time with him than me." Just keep that in mind …..I think he may have a problem with sharing you. Mmm! Damian DOES want to go to a haunted house at the fair. Have fun at that, by the way.” _

 

_ I _ think rats and mice are very cute. I love how they clean off their little whiskers with their tiny paws… AWWWW it’s giving me this goofy grin just thinking about it. And their little twitchy noses…. Awwwww….

 

I’m… figuring out the remaining crocs. I was thinking maybe  _ some _ of them could stay in the sewers, like, inconspicuously? Bludhaven doesn’t do a lot of maintenance and if they tried to stay out of site maybe it could work. Not entirely sure yet.

 

The pipe that hit me in the face hit me… on my face. The left side. About on the cheekbone.

 

What I said about Damian… Damian really does respect Tim a lot. Ra’s wanted Tim to lead the League of Assassins, and that makes him a big threat in Damians mind. Not because he wants to lead the League anymore, but because that validates Tim. It means he’s good enough to take back the Robin position and do better than Damian. Pluss Damian knows that I love Tim a lot and he’s seen a lot of pictures of us. That makes Tim a rival for  _ me _ . Basically, Tim is a threat to Damian (or Damian thinks so), so Damian is scared of him. Not that he’d ever let anyone  _ know _ that... 

 

Damian… does have sharing problems. This is a fact. I think I would let him live with us for a  _ little _ bit, too help him sooth his paranoia, but he would have to leave and deal. Hopefully by that time he’ll be less worried about having to share me. We’re working on building confidence, which is a weird thing to say about Damian, but sometimes he needs it.

 

forever 122 asks:  _ “No need to apologize. You will need to sleep for going to the fair. Especially of you were poisoned! I hope you got all of it out of your system before you went to the fair today. Lok forward to hearing all about it! If you're so exhausted, you shouldn't have written. I can see why you wanted to though. This is weighing pretty heavily on you. You can talk to us and get stuff off your chest if you want. Anyway, life is definitely not all sunshine and rainbows. It's actually a very dark place. The world can be so depressing. I don't know how you can deal with it nearly twenty-four hours a day. That can't be very healthy for your psyche. I am pleased to hear you won't take Robin with you on this one. He is way too young to deal with this. Especially if kids his own age and younger are in this situation. Older kids and people too. It is such a heavy thing. Hopefully he won't try to join even if you tell him no. Happy to hear my advice could potentially help you with Tim. Good luck. How long does planning to take an operation like this down take? Hope you got your ten hours of sleep! You deserve the rest. Wait-how did you get poisoned? _

  
  


Thanks for the concern! As for my 24 hour depressing world… I mean, I just don’t focus on the dark stuff. I know that probably sounds really cliche (Damian informs me that a  _ lot _ of stuff that I say is really cliched) but it really helps to focus on what I can do to help, and the difference I’ve made in the world. I mean, a lot of bad stuff happens in your world too. We’ve all got to find ways to not only deal with the bad stuff but to be better than it. 

 

I’m glad you agree about leaving out Robin. He puts up a fuss but I know he’s glad I’m not bringing him in on this one. He’s seen stuff like this before and he really hates it. Had nightmares for a long time. Bruce… brings him to this kinda thing a lot more than I do. I try to do everything I can to shield him, but if I absolutely  _ need _ someone to help me at the expense of the future of maybe hundreds of people I have to bring him in as my partner. But, as you can tell from me bringing in RR, I do everything I can to keep him out of it. But yeah. I don’t think he’ll try to show up anyway. 

 

Planning an operation can honestly take a very wide range of time. If we’re in a crazy time crunch behind enemy lines it could take 5 minutes. If we have a lot of time and resources it could take months. This one will probably only take days, maybe a week if things go badly. We have to balance doing a thorough job with crippling them as fast as we can to save people in there… we don’t want to leave anyone any longer than we have too.

 

For example, if we waited five months we could get an  _ extremely _ solid attack and probably wipe them completely off the map, but in that time a lot of suffering would happen that could have been avoided. So. It depends.

 

And my dramatic poisoning story is above! Don’t worry, it was diluted enough that I’m almost completely fine already! I was in great shape for our grand adventure. 

  
  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

 

forever 122 queries: Hello, Damian. Ooo, I just LOVE haunted houses. Those are a blast! Hm, bummer about Jason. He's pretty cool, also really talented in my opinion. You do have a point though, he is legally dead. So, you would hate any partner of Dick's for your entire life? Any reason why...? I don't think Dick could ever replace you. There is only one Damian Wayne, after all. You are one of a kind. I hope you enjoy the fair tomorrow!

 

* * *

 

 

Greetings, forever 122. Out of curiosity, may I inquire as to the meaning of your name? ‘Forever 22’ seems to be a statement of the desire to remain in the ‘prime’ of one’s life unceasingly, but I assume that you have no desire to remain in your hundreds eternally. 

 

I would not describe Todd as ‘cool’: he wears too much leather and adopts a ridiculous ‘tough guy, bad boy’ image. This is cliche and does not reflect well on his status as a ninja or a (previous) son of my father.

 

I will admit that he has some level of skill, however Grayson and I have trounced him quite thoroughly in the past. Of course, we  _ are _ the greatest team of all time, so of course we defeated him. But it does take a large amount of skill to be able to take over the crime of Gotham. 

 

I have no wish to discuss Grayson’s nonexistent spouse any further. My only comment is that she has no right to exist when Grayson has  _ me _ as a partner and brother, and whatever offspring she could produce have even less right to exist when they could not possibly surpass myself.

  
  
  


Also, to you all, Maya says: ‘Hi!’, Colin says: ‘Tell my fans over there that I love them!’ and Jon says ‘Wow, there’s people over there who want to read about your life? That’s creepy but say hi from me!’

 

I wish to make it clear that I will not play errand boy between you ‘fanforce’ and my friends. This is a one time occurance only. 

  
  


* * *

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

Forever 122 asks: 

 

“ Hi, Tim! How was your day? Mine was pretty good. I was outside a lot. You are extraordinarily exceptional and special, Tim. Do the others know about your spleen? Pfft, Dick would totally roll down a hill in an office chair. I can picture it perfectly. Speaking of Dick, he's been talking about how he misses you. He says you warned him off? I get that you are probably still upset and angry with him, you have every right to be, but doesn't it say something about him with how he is trying to make up for his past mistakes? You don't have to talk to Dick about why you're upset with him if you're not ready to, but perhaps spend a little time with him to see what he's willing to do to mend your relationship. You wouldn't even have to go to the manor if you didn't want to. It's your choice in the end, but I don't think you should let go of your relationship with him just yet. What is a day in the life of Tim like, by the way? How is your day split up? Do you enjoy how you spend your time, or would you rather do other things with your day? The world is your oyster Tim, do what you want with it. Enjoy yourself and be happy.”

 

Hey, forever 122. My day was busy… but it was productive, so it was good. I mean, everyone knows about my spleen. Alfie and Dick are super protective about it and Damian just makes fun of me for loosing an organ. That wasn’t such a big thing in the League, ‘cause, y’know. Lazerus pits.

 

Dick… made some mistakes and I don’t feel like he realizes what he did. He’s asked for help with a case and I’m going to come help him. Damian won’t be there so… that should make you happy. We’re not letting go of our relationship… well, we are. Or I am. The relationship we had can’t come back. It’s dead now. But we have a new one, and it’s not as good but it’s something. 

 

A day in my life… I generally wake up at about 6:00, grab coffee and maybe something for breakfast and then I do school and Wayne work and vigilante stuff as needed. Patrol generally starts at about 8:00, I try to get in around 11:00, and get to bed around 3:00. Sorry that the middle isn’t more detailed… it really varies from day to day.

 

I think I do enjoy my days. I wouldn’t really do anything else even if I could, except watch more Mythbusters and documentaries.

 

Can I just say that it’s great that you take so much interest in us? I mean, I don’t think I’m the most exciting member of the batfamily, so I’m surprised that you actually have so many questions for me. But thanks for asking!

  
  


The best part

forever 122 says:  Hiya, Jason! Yeah, your new look in the comics isn't most people's cup of tea. I mean, it is dark and imposing, but it just isn't the same as the good-old leather jacket. Dick did tell us about the whole pizza fiasco. Not his best moment. Glad to hear-MOSQUITO! (pauses and looks around room) Sorry, could have sworn I heard a 'squito in here. Anyway, glad to hear you wouldn't mind forming a better work relationship with Tim! It seems as though he would like that too. (hears mosquito again) Where is it?! Hold on a second. (proceeds to spend eight minutes moving stuff to get to the mosquito before smacking it) Hm. No blood. Good. Where was I? Oh, right. Tim doesn't blame you for how you first met if that is what is bothering you the most. He knows what the pit can do to people. He thinks you are a good person, actually. Alice in Wonderland, huh? (pauses) Huh, out of the nearly fifty books I have read that are considered "classics", I have not read Alice in Wonderland. I should do that. I've personally always like The Odyssey. Frankenstein is pretty good though too.

DON'T TALK THAT WAY!!! About not living long! That is bad thinking! I don't care if you smoke or not, but don't talk about your life like it's nothing! You are an amazing and kind person, Jason Todd. Don't you forget that.

 

MOSQUITOES ARE THE SCUM OF THE EARTH AND SHOULD ALL DIE IN A FIERY INFERNO. Now that we have that covered.

 

Nah, I know Restaurant Boy doesn’t blame me for that. He said as much before. You should totally read Alice in Wonderland. Don’t expect it to make a lot of sense at first but… you have to find the underlying themes. When something’s that crazy you know the author can put a lot of meaning in there. 

 

Ummm…. Look. I’m dead. I died. The Jason Todd who was all cute and smiley and did things kinda like Dick Grayson died. I’m not sure how I work now, but I’m not him, and I’m not a good person. I did a lot of bad things. I’m not ‘amazing’: I’m efficient. I don’t have Golden Boy’s inherent goodness, or Replacement’s tech or detective skills, I don’t even have the urge to adopt a zoo like Demon Spawn. I’m efficient and I do what I have to do. I’m not kind either, I killed a  _ lot _ of people, I tried to kill all of my brothers and I got really close with Tim and Damian. 

 

But thanks for believing in me.

 

forever 122 says: Jason...you can just ignore that last thing I wrote previously. Sometimes I get a little...passionate...about things I have experienced. Sorry.

 

I don’t wanna ignore what you say. It’s alright. It’s good that you care enough to be passionate. Keep being passionate. It’s a good thing.


	13. Chapter 13

**June 21, 2019**

 

Greetings, beings who have decided to spy on an innocent human for their own pleasure. This is Damian Wayne, not Grayson. Grayson ignored his own safety and decided to attempt to sleep off being poisoned before exerting himself all day at a carnival. 

 

If you could not tell, that stratagem ended poorly. He is now asleep in bed and will  _ remain _ in bed until at least tomorrow, perhaps two days. Thus, I am writing the account of his day for him. He will continue his response section for reasons that include a large dose of sentimentality and ‘Dami, people are expecting me to talk to them. I can’t just let them down.’ forever 122, Grayson would like me to inform you that he is aware that he is under no obligation to write, he simply would very much like to make you people happy. 

 

Here is a synopsis of Grayson’s day:

 

He woke up, ate breakfast tried to get out the door and ended up faceplaning on the floor, and called in sick to work. Then he dragged himself back to bed and called me to write this journal. He insists that I not come over to aid him as Drake will be over shortly and can help with anything he may need. 

 

He wishes you to know that he will make a speedy and full recovery. Since Pennyworth commuted to ‘check out’ his condition, you may rest assured that this assessment is correct. Thus there is no need for worry. 

 

After calling me he lazed around in bed and ate ramen noodles as if ingesting cancer food would help aid his recovery. Grayson’s day was not very exciting. Grayson should get conclusive blood tests after being poisoned. Thus I conclude the body of Grayson’s diary.

  
  


_ Robin and You! _

 

forever 122 asked:  _ “ _ _ Hi, Dick! If you see this before Damian's friends leave, give them each a big hug please! Damian says he won't relay a message, so would you please tell them that they are all so amazing and cool? I'm glad to hear you and the kids enjoyed the fair! Yeah, you need to get on that hit. I love rodents' paws and noses. They're just so small! I figured similar reasons behind Damian's thoughts on Tim. Tim's arriving tomorrow? Or today, I guess? Don't talk about your past mistakes towards Tim quite yet if you can help it. Your relationship with him is going to need a LOT of work, or a complete overhaul. More on that at a later date. Gotta go now. Can't be late for work. Oh-is Tim staying at your apartment while he's in Bludhaven?” _

 

Hey, forever 122! I did get your message in time, and, much to Maya’s consternation, I gave them all a lovely hug and delivered your message. Tim did arrive today and has been taking great care of me! 

 

I’ll try to be as sensitive as I can, promise. And I now I’ll need to put in a lot of work. I’m totally willing to do it. Tim is worth all the work in the world. 

 

I would agree that one should not be late to work, but as I’m not going to work at all right now it seems a little hypocrytical. 

 

Tim’s going to be renting another apartment close by, but he’ll be spending a lot of time in mine. Especially since I got poisoned. He’ll be in here for the rest of today, maybe a little longer. We’ll see how things play out.

  
  


Also, I just want to say sorry for forgetting my Wing-tips for the past two days. I guess poison does a number on you?

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

forever 122 queries:  “Hello, Damian. I heard you enjoyed yourself at the fair. What was your favorite ride? Favorite food? Are you working on any big cases with your dad right now? What is it like being the youngest in the family? I'm the oldest in mine. Meaning of my name? Why, sure! I think I was about twelve when I came up with the name. I was on "fanfiction .net" reading various stories without an account, signing reviews with either a series name or a ship followed by forever. I chose my name because I like quite a few different series, and I couldn't continuously keep writing somethingforever, so I got an account to keep track of my favorite stories. I think I chose "forever" at the time because I wanted certain things to be remembered by the world, like an anime or manga series for example. But since I liked so many, I couldn't decide what to put in front of it, so i just went with "forever". I can't recall why I added "122" to "forever". Maybe I just liked the sound of it. I mostly just have people call me forevs these days. Random thought: if you could re-name "Robin" to something else, what would you choose?”

 

* * *

 

 

Greetings, forever 122. I believe my favorite ride was the Powder Keg, due to the combination of acceleration, speed and my superiority over the other terrified fools on the ride. There was a small crowd of bystanders watching the section of the ride. Evidently it is quite popular to watch as the carts go from rest to full acceleration, or, more accurately, to watch the horror of the carts occupants. I assure you, they received no such satisfaction from me.

 

As to my favorite food that I experienced at the park, I must say cotton candy. Not only do I enjoy the texture but it is a very efficient way of consuming sugar for energy. Also, it is delicious.

 

I would ask if you would appreciate being called ‘forevs’. I cannot say that I would use the term: obviously I am not addressing you by your surname but your full name is still more formal. However, Grayson, Todd and Drake would likely address you by it should you request it.

 

Should I re-name Robin… I am uncertain. Something considerably more intimidating. I would wish to incorporate fearsomeness and skill into the name. I would wish to portray myself of a lethal extension of Batman yet a fearsome warrior in my own right. It would require much thought to decide upon a name.

 

* * *

 

  
  


Red Robin’s Response Page

forever 122 asks: 

 

_ “Hi, Tim. My makes you think Dick doesn't realize what he did? Going to go help Dick on a case? Is it the human trafficking one he has been talking about? How long do you think it will take to shut it down? Why would Damian not being there make me happy? I would love for you two to have a better relationship, but that isn't going to happen at this point in time it seems. Heard you were off with the Titans for a bit. Who's on your Titans team? Did the mission go well? Your life seems to revolve around school, Wayne Enterprises, and Vigilante stuff. I'm glad you enjoy the stuff you do, but do you do any other fun stuff? Do you go outside much? Dick hurt you hard, didn't he. I knew he had, but I didn't realize it was to the point where you considered your old relationship with him irreparable. Do you no longer consider him your brother? _

_ Of course I have questions for you! You may not think you're the most exciting member of the batfamily, but most people have come to see you as the most relatable. Apparently, most of your stories have relatable teenage issues in them. I think I read that in an article somewhere. I haven't caught up on all the comics yet, not sure if ever will with how many there are, but I'm 'a workin' on it! I've only been a fan for coming up on a year soon. You batboys shall forever be my favorites. Out of the four of you though, I like you and Jason the best. (whispers) Don't tell anyone that.” _

 

Dick is busy with Damian. He was especially busy with Damian when he first became Batman and he didn’t have time to consider the effects and ramifications of his decisions fully. But if he understood everything he did things would be different.

 

I am helping Dick on his human trafficking case, but I’m not sure how long it will last. I don’t have enough details yet. If I hazarded a guess it would be two weeks, but that could really change completely.

 

I guess you just seemed like the kind of person who would be worried about Damian getting hurt on this kind of mission. And, I mean… it’s really obvious you want Dick and I to reconcile. And Damian would need to be out of the way for that. So.

 

Our mission was fine. Nothing terribly interesting happened. We have Superboy, Impulse, Wonder Girl and Arrowette. Not gonna get into reserve members ‘cause we’d be here all day.

 

I mean, I code for fun, I research. It’s fun for  _ me _ . I do not enjoy the outside very much. Alfred does tell me to go out more and also to work less but… I’m good. My goal in life is to become a vampire and have a good excuse to not go outside in the daytime.

 

Of course Dick is still my brother! I’m not saying we can’t have a good relationship. I’m just saying that we had something special before, and that can’t come back now. Broken trust, you know?

 

I’m not sure how I’m relatable… do people have most of their families and loved one’s die and be resurrected a lot in your universe? My best friend is a Kryptonian… please tell me depression isn’t a huge thing over there. I dunno. I’m not sure that it’s a great thing for me to be relatable.

  
  


The best section

 

forever 122 says:  Hiya, Jason. I think I'll go out and look for Alice in Wonderland this weekend. I've always been curious about the original story. …..It's not Jason Todd, Robin, that everyone adores today, it's Jason Todd, Red Hood. We know you aren't any of your brothers. You do not have Dick's inherent goodness, Tim’s detective skills, or Damian's urge to adopt a zoo. Thank goodness you don't have Damian's odd obsessions, Tim's emotional problems due to how smart he is, or Dick's inherent need of spreading himself too thin because of his inherent goodness. You have heart. You have more passion for what you do than all of your brothers combined. You can be a good person if you want to be. Your brothers look at the bigger picture and you do too, but you also look at the small problems that make up the big picture. You've seen and lived through things that they could never understand even if they try to.

And don't say you're not kind. You care about the citizens of Crime Alley, don't you? You watched over Crime Alley to help make it a better place for others to live in. It wasn't just about telling the bat to shove it. You also regret trying to kill Tim and Damian, do you not? We know you killed a lot of people, but that wasn't really Jason Todd, was it? You are efficient, that is true, but you don't seem to understand that you are so much more than just "efficient" too. People do bad things and make mistakes, you're not the only one. Those people can turn their lives around if they want to, and from the way I see it, you are working on doing that too. It's not just me that believes in you, by the way. You have no idea how many people believe in and support you over here. You have so many fans, all of which adore you for who you are today. God, I'm starting to cry again. Ugh. I cried the first time I read this too. I think the first time was happy tears at least. I don't tend to cry very often. That must be my que to move on to talking with someone else. Before I go though, something lighter. Any missions being planned with Artemis and Bizzaro, or are you guys just hanging around Gotham doing stuff right now?

  
  


… Thanks. I’m gonna say that it’s weird to hear that from someone in another dimension who’s been stalking me from conception… but it’s not bad to hear. Yeah. I regret trying to kill the baby brats. Yeah, I care about Crime Alley.

 

It’s good to know that over there someone cares about  _ me _ .

 

WOW that was sentimental glad we did that moving on.

 

We don’t really have any missions planned. We usually don’t, we tend to take ‘em as we get ‘em. We aren’t around Gotham, either. We live on an island in the Carribean. Lower real estate tax. 

 

**Wing-tip!**

If you have smelly feet (don’t we all?) you can put dry tea bags in your shoes to absorb the smell! 


	14. Chapter 14

**June 22, 2019**

 

Short entry today: certain unnamed members of my family who’s initials are Damian and Alfred have threatened my with bodily harm and unspecified but terrifying threats should I ‘overexert myself’. Don’t worry: I’ll be fine and I totally am not gonna hurt myself diarying. But I don’t want Dami to worry, so here I am with a short one. Timmy showed up yesterday, and he was great. Took awesome care of me. 

 

So he went to his apartment for the night, but he is back now. We started talking over the mission and Tim is now heels deep in theories and ideas. I have also been contributing, which is where most of my brain power for the day has gone. 

 

It wasn’t really very exciting anyway, so don’t worrry: I’m not telling much, but there’s not much to tell. I had soup and coffee. A _ lot _ of soup and coffee. Tim got briefed and bounced a few ideas off of me. 

 

So. Sorry that this is short but not  _ every _ diary entry can be a full fledged comic. 

 

Also, if anybody else would like to talk to me: go ahead! forever 122 is going to get lonely down there!

 

Onwards!

 

_ Robin and You! _

forever 122 asks:  _ “You all have no idea how happy you just made me. I have spent nearly the last two hours before this posted freaking out and crying because I restarted my phone and I can't get back in. I use my fingerprint to get in most of the time so I forgot my pattern lock. I have tried so many combinations, looked on so many websites for help, but I really don't want to do a hard reset. I know it's just a phone, but I use the GPS almost everyday, it's how my clients contact me while I'm on the job, and I use it to listen to music and decompress when life and other people are just too much. Like, seriously. You have helped lift this heavy cloud that was descending upon me. I'll just deal with it in the morning I guess. _

 

_ I KNEW it was a bad idea to go to the fair the day after being poisoned, I knew it! Dick...we are happy when you are healthy. If this makes you feel better while recovering though, just go with it. No, I was the one risking being possibly late to work. I was not though, so hurrah! Yes, Grayson, poison DOES do a number on you. Well, feel better. Wait-what kind of Ramen were you eating? I personally like chicken the best.” _

 

Oooh… I think I’ve declaired technology my mortal enemy at least 6 times in my life. The trials! The tribulations! The Blue Screen of Death! I’m glad I could make your day better!!! I also hope that you are soon able to get back into your phone. If turning it off and on doesn’t work you can take it to a tech store! If that fails… I have found that punching or throwing technology sometimes works, often when it builds tension, but I don’t know if it works in your world. (shrugs)

 

Thank you, this does make me feel better. I really like talking to people, and obviously being stuck in my apartment limits my ability to do so. Plus, this is doing something, which is automatically a good thing. 

 

I had chicken and noodle ramen. Less upsetting when one is unsure of the extent of potential nausea.

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

forever 122 queries:Hello, Damian. Powder Keg huh? (proceeds to look up and find video of the ride) Ooo~ That is FAST! I'd probably give it a go since it doesn't go upside down. I hate those costers. I probably wouldn't scream, as I would be too terrified of falling out to scream. Address me however you find most comfortable. forever122, forevs, either if fine with me. I'm glad you can't address me by my surname. Todd, Wayne, Drake, and Grayson all sound like they could be first names, mine, not so much. Gordon and Brown aren't bad names to be addressed by either. Well, if you ever come up with a name besides Robin, we'd like to hear it. How'd the sleepover after the fair go, by the way? Did you guys stay up late?

 

* * *

 

 

I am glad as well that I am incapable of addressing you by your sirname as that would imply negligence on your part in conserving your identity on the internet. Obviously I possess unparalleled hacking skills that dwarf even Drake’s and thus could easily find the information, but there is no reason to hand it to me.

 

The sleepover was fine. We stayed up until three in the morning, when I began to worry for Colin. He is not quite as used to late hours as the rest of us. Jon does not count as he is a Kryptonian and can take it. 

 

Also,  I realize it has been a while since I have described for you one of Titus’s tricks. He possesses a ‘Slobber Attack of Death’ where I can point out to him a victim upon whom he will jump upon and slobber upon endlessly. I take advantage of this ability at galas when carrion females descend upon Grayson with proposals of marriage for no other reason than to inherit Father’s money. Father has forbidden violent attacks but Titus does nothing but ruin their dresses and it is not my fault because he always mysteriously escapes me to attack Grayson’s assailant. 

 

Titus is a good dog.

 

* * *

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

 

forever 122 asks:

 

Hi, Tim! Wish you luck and speed on your case with Dick! So, you're playing nursemaid for Dick? How's that going? Ohh... I think we may have misinterpreted eachother at some point in our conversation about Damian not being there. I am the kind of person who would be worried about Damian getting hurt on this type of mission. Heck, I'd worry about anyone getting hurt on this type of mission, including you. You may be super intelligent, but you are still sixteen. I interpreted what you said as Damian showing up at Dick's apartment. I don't know how I drew those conclussions. Damain being out of the way was also part of it. And what I meant by wanting you two to have a closer relationship, but it not happening, was with you and Damian. You and Dick will reconcile in your own time. It may take a while, but I feel like you guys will eventually get there.

I'm glad you enjoy researching and coding. I enjoy reseaching certain topics, but I don't do it very often. I like being outside when it's cool. Somewhere in the sixty degree range in fahrenheit is my ideal temperature. Especially with a nice breeze under a shady tree. Bonus if it's on a lake. You don't necessarily have to go out more, but I agree that you should probably work less. Even if it's only an hour less. How much of your day is work and how much is personal time? A vampire? (insert snort) That reminds me of when my sister and I would walk out of school in the afternoon and be blinded by natural light. One of us would usually say something like, "Ah! The light!" We always found it funny while our brother pretended he didn't know us.

Oh, I know ALL about broken trust, believe me. Happened a couple days ago between my brother and sister. He sent her into PTSD episode. Ah, childhood. Terrible times. (insert shrug here) It might just be how people interpret you over here that makes you relatable. No, resurrection does not happen over here. I hate to tell you, but depression IS a huge thing over here. Think whatever you want about being relatable. I think people might just like being able to relate to a hero, see that they are human and they are allowed to have problems too. (looks up at what I've written) Gosh. My response might be too long. Maybe it's just huge compared to the others... Sorry, thinking to myself. I should go to sleep. Before I go though, what's your favorite coffee?

  
  


I’m glad you’re so confident about me and Dick. I’m less sure, but I do think things will get better, not worse. 

 

Cool is definitely much better than hot. I will pretty much always take being cold over being hot. There’s just more you can do about the cold, and it’s less miserable somehow. But if it’s a choice between cool and warm, I think I’d pick warm. It’s just comfortable and relaxing, I guess. So that’s kinda weird.

 

I can spend my entire day working. Sometimes I’ll take time off, and usually if I take a long time off it’s because I’m spending time with the Titans. Usually, though, I’ll have an hour or two of free time. Unless I’m working on something really important and time sensitive, and then I might stay working on it all day.

 

My favorite coffee… it really depends on the mood, the situation, a bunch of stuff. I really like the taste of taking it black, that’s what I use to relax. If I’m working I use a lot of sugar and maybe some Red Bull mixed in there. If I’m just staying up I throw energy into the liquid until it becomes a powerful elixir that grants me immortal energy.

 

I’m sorry about your siblings. It’s awful to have someone your supposed to be able to trust… break everything down and hurt someone you’re  _ both _ supposed to protect. When Jason hurt Damian… it didn’t matter that Damian and I weren’t the best of friends, or that Jason had excuses and wasn’t thinking straight. 

 

There’s a special kind of trust only your siblings can break and about the worst thing they can do is to hurt your little sibling. 

 

That being said, you can’t let it break you. Betrayal is awful. But it’s not the end of the world. I’ve never been brave enough to bring myself or my siblings into any kind of professional help. I think I should have a long time ago. But I didn’t. Maybe I wasn’t sure enough of my place in the family; maybe I was just scared. But make sure you know and do what’s best for your family. All of them. And remember, you’re included in your family too.  

  
  


The best section

forever 122 says:  _ “Hey, Jason. I have NOT been stalking you since conception! In our universe, you came about in...(looks it up) 1983. WAY before I was born. Red Hood came about in (looks it up) 2004. Doubt my parents were reading me comic books for bedtime stories. Heck, I didn't even get into this all until last August! You know, what? I won't argue this with you. I will admit I did my research when I found out there had been five Robins. I had always thought there had been one growing up since I wasn't a big superhero fan. I was intrigued. I will also admit it is creepy for people to know all about your life. Be happy you can't access our internet. You live on an island in the Carribbean? Is it near Kori's island? Is it super hot there? Is it really tropical? I am jealous. Not if it's hot though.” _

 

Yeah, we had a miscommunication. I meant, you’ve been stalking me since  _ my _ conception, since I bet there’s a bunch of comics that date back that far. But I didn’t mean it in an attacking way. Timbers has been stalking me for about forever too, but he actually chased me and Batman around the streets of Gotham with a camera to do it. If I’m not worked up about  _ him _ or anything, you reading a bunch of comics ain’t gonna be a problem. 

 

Our island is a decent bit away from Kori’s, but we could get to her’s pretty fast if we really wanted to. It stays about 60 deg year round. It’s pretty awesome. 

 

forever 122 says: “ _ It just occurred to me, as I was drifting off to sleep in my nest of pillows and blankets after making an appointment for my phone, you said taxes. Lower real estate taxes. How are you guys paying taxes? Okay. Good night. Wait-no, never mind. I figured it out. Good night.” _

 

We do not pay real estate tax. We do not officially exist. Good night to you as well. I am sorry for any distress caused: no one should ever have to think about real estate tax.

 

**Wing-tip!**

Be smart, don’t start! Drugs are not nearly as appealing as they sound at first. Forgetting your problems not only does nothing to go away, but they hurt your ability to think, they drain your money and they  _ really _ increase your chance of death. And just like anything addictive… be careful what you let become your master. Better people than you have said drugs wouldn’t take them over before.


	15. Chapter 15

**June 24, 2019**

 

Alright, I am feeling much better now! Yay! Timmy’s still over here lending me a hand with stuff… and Dami came over yesterday. Because Sunday. Obviously Tim was here too… being sick probably helped mitigate the damage. 

 

Basically, I did my best to spend time with Damian while explaining to him that we could do this every Sunday and I really did need to work with Tim. Fun. But it is okay. 

 

We ended up watching Tarzan so Damian could point out viciously all the blasphemies of physics (I think he was projecting his aggression toward Tim) the movie was committing. 

 

I will admit that I may find Damian adorable a bit  _ too _ much of the time, but he did a really good job of not attacking Tim (or at least of keeping his attacks verbal) and there is something inherently adorable about mini assassins. If you’ve ever seen one I’m sure you can relate. I bet you can relate even better if the baby assassin is your brother.

 

So, after movie time with Damian, Tim still had a little bit of research to do, so Dami and I were able to get ice-cream. I don’t think Dami was feeling very good about Tim because he only got chocolate with caramel syrup. When Dami feels comfortable he gets chocolate  _ everything _ . 

 

But after we had our ice cream and talked for a little bit, Timmy finished his research and wanted to talk with me about strategy and stuff, which meant Dami had to take a back seat. 

 

I want Dami to stay out of this case for the most part, but it’s okay if we’re just talking about patterns of behavior and the best time to launch surprise attacks. It’s the hands on stuff he needs to stay out of. 

 

So, Dami was able to put in his two cents in a couple times and I tried to give Tim more attention because he’s my partner for this thing but Damian is a slightly stabby ninja assassin and I have to be careful. 

 

We ordered pizza for lunch and chinese for supper because my brothers do not trust me with baking food. Damian wanted Tim to make something, but we do not treat our brothers like servants (Dami  _ will _ learn this eventually) especially when they are our guests. Dami spent the night sleeping over (apparently this is part of the Sunday routine, now) and I drove him home early today. 

 

Then I got home and did a bunch of planning with Tim (I will not subject you to the intricacies of our planning as it would be super boring) and also went to work. 

 

Amy was not happy that I tried to push through being sick. Amy was not happy at all. I tried to pass it off as a bad decision due to an addled brain but I think she knows me well enough to know that I totally made that decision on my own. 

 

Now I am sitting at a desk doing paperwork and it is so BORING. But Nightwing went out and now I think that hit will be off me soon. I’m gonna have to go back out soon so they know they didn’t scare me into hiding, though. Not sure how I’m gonna convince Amy on that one. 

 

Oh, well, it should get easier as she calms down. 

 

_ Robin and You! _

 

forever 122 asks:  _ “Yes! I am very lonely down here! I would love some fellow contributors! _

_ Hi, Dick! I was ablt to get into my phone! Short story is, two tech stores couldn't help me. I remembered that my sister might know it, but she only remember one part of it. My dad thought he always saw me go one way for the second part, and there was only one last place to go after that. Viola! I have now switched to a pin. The terror is officially over. ...Please don't throw technology. It more often than not breaks when you do that. Unless, of course, you are trying to break it. Then by all means, be as creative in your destructive process as you can. So, how many more says are you stuck inside? By the way, I one-hundred percent agree with Damian and Mr. Pennyworth in this case. Hmm... Oh! I know! I was just browsing the internet today, ya know, what ya do when your bored, and came across a list of people they're adding to the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Now, I'm not big into that sort of thing but I thought, why not? So I clicked on it and low and behold, at the bottom of the list, was Batman. I kid you not, Batman is getting a Hollywood Walk of Fame Star over here. Like, what? Anyway, what's your favorite thing to cook? Any fun undercover stories to share?” _

 

Well, I’m glad you got into your phone. Getting locked out of technology stinks. Sometimes I get locked out of my stuff because I ticked Timmy off and he gets revenge. Usually he just does that to Damian, though. 

 

I’m not sure why technology usually breaks when you throw it. Over here it can be pretty helpful when something isn’t working. Unless you’re trying to break it… you know what? I’m not sure why there’s a difference… you’d think it would either break or fix all of the time. But no… how odd.

 

I’m… not sure what you mean by ‘says are you stuck inside’.

 

You wanna know something? Batman has a star over here too! I guess it’s pretty weird that he’s getting one over there… maybe someone in Hollywood knows Batman exists!

 

My favorite thing to cook is birthday cakes, even though I can’t go as crazy on them. It is just a happy feeling to make a birthday cake. 

 

As for undercover stories… I have discovered the Grayson comics… and. They. Are. Wonderful. And pretty accurate. You should read them. The Grayson comics are the best of the undercover stories. I’ll think on it, though, and see if I can come up with another one for next time.

 

Also, Dami says that you might not want to be called forever 122? What do you prefer?

 

**Discourse with Damian**

forever 122 queries: Hello, Damian. Yay! I love hearing about Titus' tricks! The "Slober Attack of Death" is a good one. What do you do when Titus isn't at a gala with you and Dick is being descended upon by females? How often do you go to galas? Does it get boring or lonesome spending your days in such a large home? What do you like to do in the summer to entertain yourself? Have you done much art lately?

 

* * *

 

Greetings, forever 122. When Titus is not available and the threat is great, I generally attempt to save Grayson myself. I am often able to repel the vermin through use of intimidation or annoyance, although Grayson himself greatly undermines my efforts.  _ Despite _ the fact that he is the one being endangered he still attempts to be ‘polite’. Nowadays I tend to inform his company that Grayson is required elsewhere. It is easier to save Grayson when I do not have to fight Grayson himself. 

 

As for how often I attend galas… far too often. It seems as if I am attending one of the accursed things every third day! It is honestly the most taxing part of a secret identity. 

 

I am never lonely and very rarely bored. My mother trained my to constantly be in control of my mind. The ninja is never bored as he always possesses complete control and focus and always has something to meditate upon. 

 

I do the same in the summer as in all other seasons. I fight crime, draw and train. I also set ever higher records in video games such as ‘Cheese Viking’ and listen to music. 

 

I have done art. I always send Grayson a picture of a cat at the end of each month, and I work on the picture on and off throughout the month. This one shall be a cat at a carnival. The lights reflecting in it’s eyes shall be difficult but worth it.

 

* * *

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

 

forever 122 asks: 

 

_ Hi, Tim! It's good(?) that you enjoy(?) working so much, but please don't work youself to death. Hanging out with the Titans sounds like fun! What do you usually do together? You don't like to go out often, but how does that work when you go out with Stephanie? Mmm... maybe try to cut back on the caffeine and energy drinks just a LITTLE? Like, just a teeny tiny bit. Perhaps just one less cup than you usually have? By the way, are you able to cook? If so, are you good at it? (insert sad smile here) I wouldn't say it's confidence I have for you and Dick, I would say it's more hope. I did have another paragraph written for you, discussing the latter part of what you said, but I kept re-reading it and figured it was probably too personal to post. After all, more than just you and I can see our conversations. I will say that I do recommend therapy though. Probably one-on-one therapy will work best, but maybe family therapy is the way to go. Talk to your family and see if they're willing to do it. If not, you go. It helps a lot. I think you would benefit from it. Do what is best for you though, put yourself first. By that, I mean put your happiness and emotional/mental well-being first. Don't work so hard to please others and ignore your own emotions, bottling it up until you snap. I learned that the hard way. (looks at clock) It's getting late. I should go do the dishes before heading off to bed. Good night. Try getting four hours of sleep if you can. :-) I'm going to try and get at least six. _

 

Us Titans do a lot of normal stuff… movie marathons, video games, sometimes we go to an amusement park or just out to eat or do a special training session in a canyon or something. Those sessions are less like training and more like giant wrestling matches.

 

Going out with Steph is fun. Usually we go to restaurants to eat waffles and talk.  _ Sometimes _ we do something that requires more human interaction, like an amusement park… but it’s not so bad with Steph. Part of that is probably that she’s more than happy to cover all the talking to people bits. But if we do go out like that we try to make it not in Gotham because I really don’t want to get recognized and swarmed because I’m Bruce Wayne’s kid.

 

I can cook a little… not much. I’m not that bad, really, I just don’t want to take the time to do it. 

 

I’m glad you’re keeping your privacy on the internet. That’s important. As for therapy… there’s not much  _ we _ can do with it. We’re secret vigilantes. If we were actually going to talk about any of our  _ real _ problems we would bust our secret identities. And any kind of hero who knows our identities is out of the question because it would really mess up our reputation. That might not sound like a big deal, but when you work largely through intimidation actively putting your huge flaws in the open is a  _ huge _ weakness. It could cause all kinds of problems.

 

I’ll try to take care of myself. :) 

 

It’ll be easier since I can’t do as much without Dick right now and I have to wait for him to get back from work before I can really work with him. I will have an hour of sleep dedicated to you.

  
  


The best section

 

forever 122 says: “Hiya, Jason! No...I didn't misinterpret you and I knew you didn't mean it in an attacking way. I was trying to make a joke, but those aren't conveyed well through text. Plus, I'm not good at being funny. I'll laugh at just about any kind of joke, but I'm not good at making them myself. Nor am I the best at social cues I suppose...sigh. (insert bitter laugh here) Anyway, did you know Tim was stalking you when you were Robin, or did you only find out after? Ah, sixty degrees? That's my ideal temp! Especially with a nice breeze in the shade. By the water too! Ugh! So. Jealous. What do you guys like to do on your island when not doing missions? I figured you guys didn't pay taxes, then my sleep addled brain went, but what of they came up with another identity to buy the island? Hey, out of curiosity, how many nicknames can you come up with for your brothers? People over here have come up with quite a few from what I have read. Hope you have been having a relaxing time on your island!”

 

Yeah, jokes through text is hard… not for  _ me _ of course. I am the epitome of humor in any form. Just ask Roy. I have refined humor to it’s highest art form. But I can see how some people might struggle…

 

_ Jason, you are utterly failing at being funny. You just sound like- _

 

ROY GET OFF MY COMPUTER I AM BEING HILARIOUS!

 

_ I’m not leaving, this place is great! A cyber diary, really? _

 

It is not a diary… it’s  _ Dick’s _ diary, not mine. I just answer questions and have conversations and I was just being funny there was nothing offensive or anything going on get out of my section WHY CAN’T I DELETE YOUR WRITING?

 

_ Mwahahaha… hacker stuff… you weren’t being funny and you sounded like a jerk. He didn’t mean it, forever 122! He’s just not good at being funny! _

 

None of that is true! Roy, go away and leave my section alone. 

 

_ Is that… a damsel in distress calling? Gotta go, Jay, the potential new love of my life needs rescuing! _

 

Good riddance! Sorry about that. Best friends can be so annoying… 

 

I absolutely did  _ not _ know about the Replacement. I didn’t know he  _ existed _ until I came back and he was wearing my left-overs.

 

Number of names… a lot? I make ‘em up spontaneously so it’s hard to come up with a number. Tim has the least, and I’m not sure who has more between Dick and Dami. Probably Damian. Not sure, though.

 

**Wing-tip!**

If you have a hard time drinking enough water, get a water bottle that holds as much as you need in a day. (Google how much you need depending on your age and gender and stuff.) Then label the bottle with times, eg: by the halfway mark it should be 12:00. Then you can pace yourself throughout the day and always have enough to drink!


	16. Chapter 16

**June 25, 2019**

 

Hi again! Tim and I are making some great progress on our case! Actually, we needed to do a little foot work today, so we went patrolling together. 

 

At least no crooks tried to tell Red Robin he wasn’t allowed to be here. 

 

Red Robin did many helpful things, like running license plates and deducing hideouts. Red Robin did many unhelpful things, like making fun of my unique organizational system. Not everybody has to organize their gear by the dewey decimal system, Timbo. Some of us are happy with organizing by family member. 

 

If my spare knives remind me of Damian, they are stored under D. If my explosives remind me of Jason, they are under J. If my boring paperwork reminds me of you it can have T. There is no need to unkindly tease your inventive older brother so. 

 

So, Tim got a good feel for the layout of the area, and what places he could put little cameras and bugs or hide explosives, and that is fine by me. Tim’s (and Bruce’s!) stalkerish tendencies are very helpful when  _ not _ geared toward his poor siblings (or, in the case of B, children). 

 

Tim’s been here before, so he’s not working completely from scratch. That’s great, because getting to know a whole city to do an operation like this can take a  _ long _ time. And Tim doesn’t really have to get to  _ know _ the city anyway: I know Bludhaven well enough to have my finger on the pulse of things. 

 

Anyway, that hit is still on me, but nothing happened today. I plan on making my way back outside tomorrow as Officer Grayson, assuming I can get past Amy to do it.

 

Until then, it’s more paperwork for me. 

 

Nightwing and RR managed to stop some robberies and save some fish from being mutated into giant monsters (close call) and stop some teenagers from graffitiing a building (not a close call). 

 

During the day, when I got home and before patrol I basically got grilled on the patterns of gangs and stuff. Also I discovered that Tim had brought over a  _ lot _ of his own coffee and now my house will smell like nothing different for weeks. Yippee. 

 

Tomorrow, we will work on intimidating info out of some guys. Then Tim will hole up in his own apartment and work on plan stuff as much as he can. Also tomorrow I am going to try to get him to go out and do stuff with me. Hope that goes well!

 

_ Robin and You! _

forever 122 asks:  _ “ _ _ Hi, Dick! Congrats on feeling better! Yeah, I was wondering how Sunday would go with both of them. At least it didn't end horrendously. Damian is adorable. Maybe it's because he still has some baby fat? IDK. I agree, there is something about miniature assassins that is just adorable. It's great that Damian did not attack Tim physically, but please tell me that when he verbally attacked Tim, you reproached him about it. Please tell me you did not just say nothing. Hmm, if you claim you are decent at cooking, try making something non-experimental. Like, pasta or something for your brothers. I have to say, it is your own fault you are now on desk duty. Batman has a star over there too?! Interesting...do any other heroes have one? Oops- by "says are you stuck inside", I meant "days are you stuck inside". It's a mute point though since you're up and about. Take it easy for another day or two though. Ooo! I love to bake birthday cakes too! They're my favorite thing to bake since I can personalize them to a person. I love decorating them too. My sister always asks me to make this one strawberry cake I designed. It looks and tastes pretty good. I'll have to make it again soon. Speaking of birthdays, Tim's is coming up pretty soon, right? Any plans? Hm, when do you celebrate Damian's birthday? I can't find a trace of the date anywhere... (insert grumpy face here) Anyhow, how's the relationship with Barbra going?” _

 

Yeah, I got onto Dami. He wasn’t happy about it but… y’know. Discipline and stuff. Don’t worry, I’m not just gonna let my little brothers go for each other’s throats. I raised Dami for a year, I should think I know how to keep him in check! I actually devised the Torture by Cuddle punishment that no one else in the family uses and yet is extremely effective.

 

I have made some basic foods for my fam before. Like when they are sick and I need to make soup or something. When I  _ have _ to, I can keep things basic. They just don’t trust me to not spontaneously get excited and through something in there… which is not unfounded. I have had culinary successes in the past, there’s no reason, in the moment, to think that my newest creation won’t be a huge success.

 

Oh, a bunch of heroes do. Batman and Wonder Woman have there own, and the Justice League has one as a whole. Booster Gold also has one because he paid for it to be put there. I’m not  _ entirely _ sure on the story behind that, but it probably involved loans and much debt.

 

YES! Cake decorating is the best! I love strawberry because it tastes delicious and also is the color of hearts and love which Dami says is ridiculous but I know it is not. I especially like making strawberry cakes for people’s birthdays which is kinda a shame because no one’s favorite flavor is strawberry over here but once I made one for Cass! We were on a mission and her birthday was coming up and it was either strawberry or chocolate and she likes strawberry better so I got to make her one! That was a happy mission, even though I wish the other’s could’a been there for Cass’s b-day.

 

Damian doesn’t technically have a birthday, because he wasn’t  _ born _ , he was grown in a lab. But we celebrate the day he came to live with us. We considered changing that to his resurrection date, but Damian insists that when he came to live here was the real beginning of his new life so we celebrate that.

 

And Tim’s birthday is April 23, so it’ll be a bit before we get to that!

 

Babs and I are great! If I don’t talk about her much it’s because she’s been really busy recently with the Birds of Prey and we pretty much just have phone conversations. Not the most interesting of things. Anyway, she doesn’t want me putting anything super personal about her out on the internet. Don’t worry: I can tell you basic stuff though!

 

Also,  Dami says that you might not want to be called forever 122? What do you prefer?

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

 

forever 122 queries: “Hello, Damian. How late do this galas tend to go? Are you ever able to get out of them or leave early? Are there any other taxing parts to keeping a secret identity? Sure, the ninja might never be bored, but is Damian Wayne ever bored? There is more to you than just a ninja. Do your days never seem... repetitive with doing the same thing nearly everyday? So, what's being a vegetarian like? Or are you a vegan? What sort of products will you still eat? How was your Sunday with Dick? I heard his opinion on it, but I want to hear yours too, if you're willing. Speaking of Dick, have you been talking to him about me?”

 

* * *

 

Greetings, forever 122. Galas can vary in length. They can last until any amount of time, from 10:00 to 3:00. Father generally will not allow me to stay up that late, however, and I almost never have any intention of wasting my time there for so long anyway. The important thing is that the awful parties are always extremely long and boring. Jon informs me that it is common to be annoyed and bored when a parent stays overlong at a party, but I believe galas are far worse than anything  _ he _ has been subjected too. I am forced to be formal and a gentlemen. He can act however he wishes. 

 

Not attacking Drake is an extremely taxing part of having a secret identity. This Sunday I went to Grayson’s for what is only our second special day together, but he insisted on giving the brunt of his attention to  _ Drake _ ! And I did not even physically attack Drake, but I was still rebuked as though  _ I _ were in the wrong! I… do not care. To be honest. Grayson can act as he pleases. 

 

Damian Wayne  _ is _ a ninja. That is the entire point of my training, to become the perfect warrior. Any boredom I project is a facade for the sake of my identity or some other calculated purpose.

 

As for my days being repetitive, I prefer ‘consistent’. Routine is crucial to the building of a structured and orderly mindset.

 

I am a vegetarian, not a vegan. Imagine having moral superiority over almost every other being you encounter and being able to go to sleep guiltless, knowing that you have preserved the defenceless, innocent members of the animal kingdom. That is how I would describe the experience.

 

I have spoken to Grayson about you. At first I advised him that you were likely an agent of evil bent on his destruction but as he decided to maintain contact with you anyway my references to you are now more casual. Mostly I attempt to understand why you would wish to speak with us at such length. 

 

* * *

 

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

 

forever 122 asks: 

 

_ Hey, Tim! The Titans sound like a fun bunch of friends. Steph sounds fun to go out with too. How hard is it being Bruce Wayne's kid? Are you swarmed every time you go out in Gotham? BRB, going to put a potato in the microwave. ……. Ahem, anyway, so you don't want to take the time to cook. Do you at least eat during the day? Enough to be filling? Don't want you wasting away. Need to have nutrients. What was Sunday like for you at Dick's house? I heard his opinion on it, I want to hear yours if you're willing. Yay! Sleep! I hope you get a bit more than usual while you're working with Dick. (claps hands together and closes eyes) So. You all. Would rather KEEP your reputation. Than tell ONE person. And get help conquering personal problems and issues. (opens eyes) Is that right? (shakes head) You're right. I can't see the logic in that. I'm not a vigilante who operates through intimidation though. …If you ever want to talk, I'd be willing to listen. Ohp. That's my potato. I hope you had a nice day! _

 

Hey, forever 122. Yeah, the Titans are great, and Steph is amazing. 

 

Being Bruce’s kid… it can be tough sometimes, especially if I don’t feel like being swarmed. Which  _ does _ happen a lot. It can help to get a disguise, though. Obviously not something  _ crazy _ … but you’d be surprised how much a good hoodie and maybe a smidge of make up can do. 

 

I do eat during the day, definitely. I can’t really tell you if it’s always filling, ‘cause I don’t really think about that. I have a lot of take out and instant noodles. But I try to get something healthy in there too, every now and then. 

 

Sunday… was tense. Not so fun.  _ Despite _ the fact that Demon Brat literally has a  _ day of the week _ set aside for him as time for Dick, he  _ still _ was acting all defensive and - UGH. He would not SHUT UP about my ‘pathetic lecherous nature’ and… I’m sorry. I get worked up when I think about Damian. And to top it all off, the brat got off with a tiny lecture! That’s nothing! If I’m going to spend this much time working with Dick and helping him out in his city then the  _ least _ he could do is try to keep the Demon Brat from attacking me. 

 

I’m not sure you understand how important our reputation is. We don’t have powers and we still need to keep tabs on everyone, make sure no one goes rogue, have all the contingency plans, and lead almost every super team in existance and to do that you really can’t be challenged. If people see us as weak they question orders and then people start dying. It would very very seriously undermine us. A lot of people would die, forever 122. A lot. 

 

And it wouldn’t just be one person. It would get around: it always does. Soon people aren’t afraid, they question and the house of cards comes down. Especially if they decide to start  _ actively _ trying to tear into our lives… 

 

We’re ninjas. We work in the shadows what you’re asking… that’s a spotlight on everything we DO NOT want a spotlight on. And with that kind of thing  _ anywhere _ outside the family… it’s only a matter of time until a supervillain get’s their hands on it. It would just… be a nightmare. A really bad nightmare. 

 

But thank you for offering to listen yourself! I mean… we’re bats. We’d probably have to do a background check and stuff before telling you anything… unless it’s Dick. Dick would probably just talk to you anyway. I dunno. I guess maybe if we keep talking… I barely know you. But maybe if we keep talking I’d feel better about it. 

 

The best section

 

forever 122 says: “Hiya, Jason. (insert laugh here) You are pretty funny. Have some nice quips too.

Roy! (throws hands in the air and nearly jostles plate with potato off of lap) Hi, Roy! Big fan! Yep, a cyber diary! Kind of. Mostly just conversing between dimensions.

Don't worry Jason, you weren't being offensive or a jerk. However, I did take your first statement seriously. I agreed 100% with it though.

(Insert laugh here) Jason didn't sound like a jerk in my opinion. Don't say that Roy! Jason's a funny guy. Bye Roy! Don't crash Jason's section TOO often!

No need to apologize, Jason. Roy's a cool guy like you. Just try and list some of the names for your brothers? Please? I'll list some too! Anyway, what are some of your favorite things to do on your island?”

 

Thank you, forever 122. Thank you very much. But… ugh, why would you be a fan of  _ Roy _ ? Guy has no class, I tell you. Don’t know why I put up with him all these years. I promise that all the awesome quippy vigilante you will ever need is before you now and his name is Jason Todd. 

 

Dick: Big Bird, Dickie, Dickiebird, Mother Hen

 

Tim: Replacement, Restaurant Boy, Baby Bird, Bird Boy

 

Damian: Short Stack, Baby Bat, Demon Spawn, Demon Brat

 

To, y’know. Name a few. 

 

Favorite things… I dunno. Swim? Target practice? Movie nights are great. We have pizza nights too, and let me tell you, watching Bizarro eat pizza like that is  _ disgusting _ ! We have to get him at least 3 supremes every time! Oh, and I love reading, which you already knew. 

 

**Wing-tip!**

  
To boost the volume of your phone’s speakers, just put the phone in a glass cup or bowl! (Note: under no circumstances should there be water  _ in _ the cup or bowl with your phone.)


	17. Chapter 17

**June 26, 2019**

 

Today, Timmy and I got to go get desert at Red Robin’s! It’s ironic, but we both love the food and I had a great time and everything was great! We got to talk about what’s going on in our lives, and I apologized for if he felt bad Sunday, but we didn’t talk about that much. 

 

But we had a great time and everything was awesome and I asked him if we could do something like this next month and he said maybe which doesn’t mean very much but at least we are trying and now I’m really happy because me and my little bro are connecting! 

 

Again!

 

I got Gooey Chocolate Brownie Cake and Timmy got Cinnamon Sugar Doh! Rings and they were super delicious! Red Robins is the best and Tim is also the best and also Red Robin and the day was the best of the things and CAN YOU TELL I’M SUPER EXCITED I HAVE SPENT THE DAY WITH MY BABY BROTHER!

 

Then I got to do  _ more _ stuff with Timmy cause we did boots on the ground interrogation stuff and dangling people off buildings is way more fun when you do it with your little bro. You should try it! Wait… maybe don’t. But I sure enjoyed it! 

 

Tim says we should be done fairly soon, or at least done with the part I need him for. So, less than a week, probably. Maybe only three more days. Who knows. 

 

Also, I managed to get outside as Officer Grayson. Amy wouldn’t let me go far or anything but I did go. I think I’ll be loosing that hit soon. Anyway, I’m glad for anything that doesn’t involve paperwork. Not that my day didn’t… it just had less. Less is good. Less is very good. 

 

Now for some reason a bunch of teenage boys are singing kumbaya outside my door (badly and they don’t know the words.) A few minutes ago they were singing Aladdin songs… at least they have good taste. But their singing skills… leaves much to be desired. 

 

Now they are praying to the camera gods and demanding codes. I would like to say that there is something seriously wrong with them but the truth is that they are just teenage boys. I’m fairly certain I never did that as a child but I can also say that if it would have annoyed Bruce I would have. So. I guess I don’t have any room to judge.    
  


_ Robin and You! _

forever 122 asks:  _ “ _ _ Hey, Dick. Would Tim notice if you slowly take and hide his coffee away? I know that might sound a bit mean, sorry for asking. Maybe see if Tim is willing to hole up in your apartment one day if you're home. Hope you and Tim have a nice time out and about. Hope he'll WANT to go out and about. Cake decorating is the best. It's so relaxing. Wait-Tim's birthday is in April over there? Huh. Interesting. Is Jason's not in August? How long have you been on the BPD? Do you own Haley's Circus?” _

 

Unfortunately, I think the chances of him noticing the loss of his coffee is pretty high. And you don’t sound mean at all! I’ve often wondered the same thing myself. Unfortunately there isn’t really a great way to pull it off… maybe someday. I can only hope.

 

I don’t think Tim living with me, even for a little bit would be a super great idea… for one thing, I have a small apartment. For another, Tim is  _ really _ messy. His stuff would explode everywhere, and I do not have enough everywhere for it to explode without us being really cramped.

 

We had a great time together, and I think you actually kinda helped him want to go! Thank you. It was an amazing outing and I loved it. 

 

Jason’s b-day is August 16. Hmm… where did you see Tim’s as being soon? 

 

I’ve been in the BPD for a while… but a little bit on and off, so it’s hard to give an exact answer. I mean, I was ‘dead’ for a while and a spy and stuff, and before that Bludhaven kinda… exploded… literally… but I’ve been a cop more or less since becoming Nightwing. Well… it took a bit to get there once I left home… I’m not sure exactly. A long time!

 

I do own Haley’s Circus. I do not make a lot of money off it or anything, but technically, I do own it. 

 

Um. Are you uncomfortable with me asking what you want to be called… I’m not trying to be rude, I promise! It’s just Dami mentioned you might want something else and I wanted to call you whatever you were most comfortable with. If you want I will drop it. 

 

Also, we were discussing emotions earlier, but somehow we lost it! Do you think fear is a good emotion to have? Is it normally useful?

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

 

forever 122 queries: “Hello, Damian. Maybe next time when you're at a gala, you could try out your acting skills to go home early. Would that be a challenge, or could you easily accomplish it? Sounds like you didn't enjoy your special day with Dick very much. Try to keep in mind that Tim won't be there for very long. He's helping Dick with an important case. You should be happy he didn't blow off your Sunday together to just work on the case. If you like consistent days, good for you. I grew bored of that type of day long ago. I didn't find much point to getting up and repeating everything day after day. That was during the school year though. I don't think I could ever become a vegetarian. That takes something I just don't have. Could you remind me, do vegetarians eat fish, eggs, and milk?

(insert small laugh here) In no way am I "an agent of evil". I like to help people and animals, not hurt them. Why I wish to speak to you all at such length? Hmm... I suppose it might be because I admire you all. You all do such good in a world full of evil. Most humans are pretty selfish beings. Not many would risk their own lives for others. You are all so unique and different too, yet you've all held the same position of Robin. Each of you gave you're own spin to the title. So, yeah. I enjoy talking with you all because you are all such genuine, courageous, and well-meaning people. Why did you mention my name to Dick though? He's asking me about it now.”

 

* * *

 

 

Greetings, forever 122. I could indeed use my skills to escape galas, and I could do it with ease, but I could not consistently use that trick. Father is clever, and would catch on. Thus, I am forced to reserve that weapon in my arsenal for more important occasions. 

 

I am  _ aware _ of the brevity of Drake’s stay, but I do not see how it has any bearing on the situation.

 

I can understand that you would tire of repetitive days and find them meaningless. However, I find meaning in perfection, and perfection does not change. Thus, I am perfect every day. Anyway, if I need spontaneity I have Grayson. He is extremely talented in doing anything but following a pattern.

 

It depends on the vegetarian. Some eat fish and some do not. Vegans reject milk and eggs, but vegetarians do not. 

 

I appreciate your insight into the nature of our exertions. Also, thank you for the compliments. I wish Gotham was populated with more insightful beings such as yourself. Although you would be better if you were a vegetarian. 

 

* * *

 

ERROR CONTENT NOT FOUND

ERROR CONTENT NOT FOUND

ERROR CONTENT NOT FOUND

ERROR CONTENT NOT FOUND

ERROR CONTENT NOT FOUND

ERROR CONTENT NOT FOUND

ERROR CONTENT NOT FOUND

ERROR CONTENT NOT FOUND

ERROR CONTENT NOT FOUND

ERROR CONTENT NOT FOUND

 

**Wing-tip!**

 

When on a food date, never leave your purse (if female or a guy who has a purse) or drink unattended! Common date sense: don’t get robbed, don’t get drugged. Don’t worry about food: it’s a lot harder to mess with!


	18. Chapter 18

**June 27, 2019**

 

Um, so we had a problem yesterday that you probably figured out. Tim tried to remotely upload his and Jason’s section’s onto the thing… it didn’t work and the sites couldn’t figure out how to post the stuff. Thus the error messages. Apparently, trans dimensional diary postage is really hard to pull off when not synced right. But I reposed their stuff, so it’ll be okay!

 

Today I finally lost that hit! I think the gangs and stuff were worried ‘cause Red Robin showed up just as Nightwing demanded it, and since it didn’t seem to be working they decided the hit wasn’t worth the wrath of the batfamily! 

 

They were right.    
  


So Amy is happier and I get to go outside more (really I’m almost completely unaffected now) and that’s great and I don’t have to worry about the people around me being targeted and that is great as well. 

 

Tim’s started holing up in his apartment with the heavy planning, sometimes venturing out of his den to ask me a question or five. 

 

I barely managed to get him to patrol with me but I did because we needed to keep bonding! And he really needed to get outside and move. Honestly, if you’ve ever had a teenage younger sibling you know the pain. That kid would probably meld and become one with his computer if he could.

 

That would be a shame because he’s pretty adorable the way he is. I found a comic where he has a birthday and gets icing on his nose and it’s really cute and I love that picture. Also Jason smashes cake in his face (bad Jason) but if Jason would  _ be there _ for Timmy’s birthday and do nothing beyond cake smashing that would be a very good thing. 

 

Today Nightwing and Red Robin were chasing a group of museum robbers who were trying to steal dinosaur bones and then we get attacked by some weird dude who has glowey hand powers and he shoots his gloweyness toward us and we dodge like awesome vigilantes but.

 

You know that really old: ‘you missed me’ ‘I wasn’t aiming for you’ trick you see in all the action movies? That. So, he was aiming for the dinosaur bones. I still wouldn’t have wanted to be hit, though, because those dinos CAME TO LIFE and AgaGAah I LOVE MY LIFE I get to fight  _ dinosaurs _ which was  _ really hard _ because they have no brains or anything so… you can’t knock them unconscious, and they don’t breath so you can’t gas them… 

 

Red Robin interrogated the dude while I tried to keep the things from doing any serious damage (Red Robin gassed the museum break-in-ers). The animating dude didn’t tell us anything (useful) so we were on our own. 

 

I managed to jump on a T-Rex’s neck and use my escrima sticks to separate some of the bones, and when I combined that with my grappling line I was able to cut the things head off, which you would think would not work because  _ they have no brains _ so it  _ shouldn’t matter _ , but for some reason it did work and RR knocked out the guy and helped me and there were many dollars of property damage but no casualties. 

 

_ Robin and You! _

forever 122 asks:  _ “I'm glad you and Tim got to go out today! Sounds like it was fun. It's great that you had a good time, Dick, but did Tim have a good time too? Mmm.....yeah, Tim did NOT appreciate how you handled things on Sunday. I didn't want to bring it up, but...yeah. Tim and I are still talking about it. You two definitely need to talk about it sometime. Maybe not right away though? I don't think Tim wants to talk about it with you yet. Congrats on being able to go outside as Officer Grayson again! What was the most annoying thing you did to Bruce as a kid? No, you misunderstood my "Tim holing up in your apartment". I meant- never mind. Not important. Me? Help Tim want to go? I doubt it. So Jason's birthday is the same. Huh. Tim's birthday is July 19th according to certain comics. NO! No, no, no, no, no! You are not making me uncomfortable and you aren't being rude! I was just a bit startled when you first brought it up because I didn't expect Damian to talk to you about me. Thinking on it now, it really isn't that surprising. You can call me forevs if you want. It's shorter than always writing forever122. Emotions... Hm, I'm not the best with them yet, but I shall give it a go. In my opinion, fear is a good emotion to have. It helps trigger the fight or flight response and can help figure out if you should do something or not. If it gets to the point where fear is controlling your life though, it would be best to seek professional help. You can't let fear rule you.” _

 

Hi, forevs! Don’t worry, I think Timmy had a great time too. Or at  _ least _ a good time. There wouldn’t be much of a point in bonding if my little bro wasn’t enjoying it! We didn’t really get into anything too heavy, so at least there is that. 

 

I know Tim wasn’t happy about Sunday. Neither was Damian. Every time there’s a fight between them by Damian’s standards I’m too harsh on him and by Tim’s I’m too easy. The thing is, Damian comes from a really harsh background. I can’t hold him to the same standards as Tim as regards behavior: it would be way too discouraging for him. And he didn’t physically attack Tim. It was all verbal, so I gave him a verbal punishment. 

 

It may not seem like much, but he  _ really _ hates being reprimanded in front of Tim. And he  _ absolutely _ cannot stand apologizing to him. He would rather I ground him from patrol for a day rather than apologize to Tim. And… I dunno. You may not have much experience with kids like Damian… I mean, there are no kids like Damian, but kids with extreme behavior problems and all… 

 

If I punish Damian severly for verbally going after Tim he’s going to feel like my expectations are impossible and stop trying to live up to them. I know that words are serious things, and I hope to be able to teach Damian just how dangerous and damaging they are, but he just isn’t ready for all that responsibility yet. 

 

Most annoying thing... that I did to Bruce… it’s hard to tell, but you should have seen his face when I snuck Zitka into his private pool! Not the stuffed animal either…  _ Zitka _ .

 

And, yeah, I think you did help Tim. I think he was a little more open to a change in our relationship since he talked with you about it… and maybe a little more confident too. Whatever you’ve been saying to him, I think he sees himself as a little more special now. Thank you for that.

 

Whatever happened with Tim, you definitely helped me. Has anyone ever told you that you’re one of those people… that it’s just nice to talk to them. It helps. Thanks for helping my siblings. And me. 

 

Um… just know that Damian is probably not being  _ completely _ honest with you. He really wants to come off as this perfect warrior and successor of his Father and it’s going to take him a bit to admit to being even slightly less than that. Thank you for being patient with him!

 

Hmm… those are good points, and I  _ think _ I agree. I have an odd relationship with fear because A: Scarecrow. B: I don’t remember ever being scared of anything. Angry, sickened, horrified, uncertain, sure, but never scared. But I can see how being afraid of things might have been pretty helpful, especially when I was a kid, and  _ especially _ especially when I was a teenager. 

 

I’m sure Bruce would have really appreciated me having a good dose of healthy fear. 

 

So, I can see how fear would be useful… what about sadness? I watched Inside Out recently and they tied sadness to empathy. Do you think you need sadness for empathy? Do you think the world would be better off if  _ nobody _ could be sad? 

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

 

forever 122 queries: “Hello, Damian. What if Dick was at the gala though too? Dick is clever also, but will he fall for your acting skills? Perfection? What is this, "perfection" you speak of? Do you eat fish? Any rogues out and about recently in Gotham? Or are they all locked away in Arkham? What is a usual might like for you? Could I please hear about another of Titus' tricks?”

 

* * *

 

Greetings forever 122. Should Grayson be in attendance… it would depend on the circumstances. Were he not paying attention, I could surely convince him, though I would have to put effort into my attempt. However, if he suspected me or gave me full attention I fear that I would not be able to fool him. He is, after all, the supreme performer of this family. 

 

Perfection in action is the most beneficent action possible for the scenario that will enhance your body, mind or spirit, or result in a positive reaction. In a day to day scenario this does not change, therefore, neither does my routine. 

 

I do not eat fish. They are innocent animals as well. 

 

Aside from Poison Ivy, all major villains are locked up. However, Gotham does not exactly tremble at the threats of Calender Man and Zsasz. Of course, Zsasz  _ is _ a credible threat, but not in the same way as the likes of the Joker.

 

In a normal night I will have relaxation time until patrol begins. I warm up first for thirty minutes and we tend to leave at around 11:00 and stay out till 4:00. Unless the Batsignal is fired, in which case we may leave earlier.

 

Titus is able to open the refrigerator and fetch a select few types of foods, particularly packed ones (since I have no wish to eat something with slobber upon it). He can also turn on and off many of the lights in the house. 

 

Also, I realize that I failed to answer one of your previous questions. My apologies. I spoke to Grayson for no other reason than that I am aware that he would wish to address you by whatever name you prefer, and I know that he harbors an extreme proclivity toward ‘nicknames’. I believed that he would wish to know if there was a more appropriate (for him) name to address you by. 

* * *

  
  


Red Robin’s Response Page

forever 122 asks: 

 

_ Hi, Tim. Instant noodles are tasty. Try throw a salad in every now and then. They're easy to make and don't take a lot of time. Do you want a day of the week set aside for you and Dick? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to do that. …"Pathetic Lecherous Nature"...? (insert very confused face here) Why the heck would he say that? Does he know what lecherous means? A tiny lecture? Dick made it seem like he "adequately" disciplined Damian, which I doubted, and Damian was pissed about the tiny lecture. What did Dick say to Damian and why wasn't it enough? You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but do Damian's words hurt you? No need to apologize for going off. It's good to get things off your chest. That's what my sister and I do about our brother. You don't really have anyone to talk to about it though, it seems. _

_ Okay, first of all, having problems does not make you weak, even if you are a hero. More heroes have issues than you think. I get your whole need for super secrecy, I really do. It's just that this kind of thing can end up eating you and making you break if you keep it in for too long. ...You know what? I'm done talking to you about this for now. We can talk about this more later if you want, but for now, I'm done. I an willing to talk to you about anything else except this. Let's talk about Dick or Damian if you want. Anything else. Just, not this. _

 

Hi forever 122. Salads… are disgusting… and do not provide energy boosts… and Alfred is always telling me that I should eat them anyway… I try to get something healthy in there like that from time to time. When I get really engrossed in my work I don’t really taste it anyway. I guess I’d just really like to have something that gives me an energy boost  _ now _ . 

 

Oh, Damian just… he’s mad because he feels like I have no life and try to take advantage of Dick to get him to spend time with me. Which is  _ ironic _ because that’s what  _ Damian _ does… and I do  _ not _ try to spend time with Dick… 

 

I mean, he’s been instigating a few things, recently, but if Dick’s the one starting stuff… I mean, that’s not my fault, right? I can’t be blamed for what Dick does. 

 

Dick gave Damian a speech on how I wasn’t leeching off anyone: Dick had asked me here to help him, so if anything it was Dick leeching off me, and Damian really should be more polite to his brother and Damian was being offensive. 

 

And then Damian had to say sorry and that was the end of that. When you can just blankly listen to a lecture and spit out an apology, there’s a real problem with the punishment. If Demon Brat is ever going to learn  _ anything _ he needs a real punishment. 

  
  


The best part

 

forever 122 says: “Hi, Jason. (insert laughter here) Thanks, I needed that laugh. Do you ever get bored on your island? What's your favorite thing to cook? Do you go back to Gotham very often? Do you ever see Roy in person much? Anyway, here are some of the nicknames I have seen people use for your brothers that you didn't write.

  * Dick: Golden Boy, Golden Child, 'Wing, Pretty Boy, Bird Boy
  * Tim: Timmers, Timberlina, Timbers, Timmy, Timster, Timbuktu, Tim-Tam
  * Damian: Bat Brat, Tater Tot, Squirt, Hell Spawn



And ones they've written for you, of course:

  * Jay-Jay, Jaybird, Jay, Jase, Little Wing”



 

Hey, forever 122. Always glad to be of service. (insert bow here). I mean, I get bored from time to time, but we have internet and the full Star Trek the original series collection, so we’re pretty well stocked up. 

 

Oh, also I put bullet points in your thing. The formatting messed it around so it looked weird without. 

 

I think my favorite thing to cook… cook outs. Hot dogs, hamburgers, y’know. The good stuff. I  _ can _ cook other stuff really well but… cookouts are just a lotta fun.

 

I don’t operate out of Gotham, so I’m not there most of the time, but if I get called in or if I happen to find something big that needs my attention I’ll head over. So I don’t spend a  _ huge _ amount of time there, but it’s not like I’m never around, either. 

 

I do get to see Roy a good bit. He likes to drop in unannounced and try to flirt with Artemis which has resulted in quite a few Roy shaped holes in our walls. Fortunately Artemis realizes he is not being serious and never  _ really _ gets mad at him. Still, though, I worry about that guy. Anyone who would  _ purposefully _ tick off Arty… Nuh, uh. 

 

All of those are  _ definitely _ viable nicknames and I have used them all before. Especially the Golden Boy variations… good stuff. Nothing like a good nickname. 

 

Out of curiosity, do you have favorites? 

 

**Wing-tip!**

If you’re cooking with something you don’t want to boil over, put a wooden spoon on top of the bowl to pop all the rising bubbles! That way you don’t need to worry about spills!


	19. Chapter 19

**June 28, 2019**

 

Okay, today's section is going to be a little weird. I’m gonna cut the diary a little short because the response sections are so long and I don’t want to overwhelm anybody reading! 

 

It’s not a big deal because not that much interesting happened today. Tim finished up his computering plans. 

 

The most interesting thing that happened was that I finally got a normal patrol as Officer Grayson again. We got to go back and see the kids which was  _ super _ exciting and we brought, like, a bazillion doughnuts. Free doughnut day was a good day. Happy children. Happy Officer Grayson! 

 

I also managed to drag Timbo on one more patrol with me where we basically mucked around and stopped whatever crime happened to rear it’s head. Also, we stopped for coffee. 

 

I tend to stop by some places to get food or whatever when I’m on patrol, and a lot of places will let me eat free! They were pretty thrilled to see Timmy show up with me. 

 

_ Robin and You _

forever 122 asks:  _ “Hi, Dick! I'm finally on to you. Tim's section might be a little long, sorry about that. The first part was mostly just facts and me chatting nonsense, and the second part we were discussing some other important stuff. I'll try to keep it shorter. I knew Tim's would be long, so I tried to keep Jason and Damian's shorter. Yours too, as much as I can. I get that Damian comes from a harsh background, I really do. You bring it up so much it's starting to sound like an excuse in all honesty. I get why he needs to be held to different standards, but the standards seem to be a little TOO different. In my opinion, holding him to similar, but not all the same, behavior standards as Tim would teach Damian that there are certain things you just don't do and are totally unacceptable. I know you're trying to take it slow, but if you keep at this pace, he won't learn soon enough. It doesn't take a lot of time to do colossal damage. I do totally agree with how you handled the situation between Damian and Tim though, so good job. My question is, did he continue making remarks like that after you had him apologize? No, I can see why he hates being reprimanded in front of Tim and forced to apologize to him. I agree that you shouldn't punish Damian severely for verbally attacking Tim, but if he continues to verbally attack Tim after you have told him to stop and apologize, you need to take the discipline a step up. Yes, words are serious things, especially when it escalates to verbal abuse which often leads to mental and emotional abuse. Teach Damian how dangerous words are before it gets to that point. From what I've seen though, that may need to be soon. Most kids are taught from a young age how damaging words can be, Damian wasn't. He needs you to teach him that. _

_ Kids with extreme behavior problems? (insert wry chuckle here) Oh, Dick, Dick, Dick... You have no idea. _

_ I've just been telling Tim the truth, he really is special. I don't think he gets told that enough. No problem with the helping. It's what it seems I was put on this Earth to do. Help people from a young age. This has already gone on for too long. I apoligize. If I don't get what I want written out though, I usually don't ever get it out. We'll talk more about sadness next time. (looks back at what I've written) I should probably try and shorten that. (takes out like five sentences) Once again, sorry It's so long. There were some things that just had to be said though.” _

 

Hi forevs! I mean, if Tim’s cool with a long section that’s great. 

 

I’m sorry if I sound like I’m making excuses for Damian. It’s kinda hard to find that ballance, y’know? Between he should know better and he’s raised with homicidal tendencies a superiority complex (and maybe sociopathy?).

 

He’s very good at not killing people now… but we’re not making excuses. Sorry, my job is to stick up for Dami a lot of the time. I guess the other thing is that I’m not really his guardian. It’s Bruce’s job to discipline him, I’m really just the older brother that Damian happens to listen too. I can’t exactly tell him to tell Bruce that he’s not allowed to go on patrol. If that makes any sense. 

 

I’m trying to convince him that his behavior is ‘unacceptable’, though. It is. I just don’t want him to backtrack and run off and get someone killed. Either someone else or himself and either by accident… I don’t think it would happen on purpose. But just in case.  

 

He did keep… going after Tim for a while, but he stopped after I made him apologize. 

 

Thanks for helping Tim anyway. He is special and I know it, but apparently I say stuff like that so much that it no longer means anything? I’m not sure how that works, but I’m glad someone else is agreeing with me (verbally). There’s a better chance of him finally listening!

 

forever 122 asks:  _ “I promise these will be a lot shorter from now on. Immense apologies.” _

 

It’s cool. I actually like it when you write a lot of stuff. The only problem is when there’s a whoole lot of questions and stuff, ‘cause that’s what takes a long time to respond too. This is fine! 

 

Dandelion asks:  _ “ _ _ Do you all deal with magic users very often? Do you have anti-magic stuff? Or protocols for dealing with magic?” _

 

Hey, Dandelion! Glad to see you here! Well, it depends. We run into low level magic users maybe once a month in our cities. Serious magical problems don’t happen as often, maybe twice a year. Some other heroes have to deal with it more often than bats, though. 

 

 Oh, we have protocols on top of protocols. We’re bats! We have contingency plans for everything! Honestly, some of my protocols involve calling in someone like Dr Fate if something  _ seriously _ crazy happens. Not Batman though… he really doesn’t like it when other heroes come into Gotham. 

 

Let’s see… he’s used some stuff with Mother Boxes… those are super advanced bits of technology from the New Gods. He’s even thought about using man-made viruses and nanotechnology to knock them unconscious. 

 

Then of course there’s the good old: ‘Robin, you distract the magician with your bright colors and have them fire death bolts at  _ you _ while I knock them out from behind!’. 

 

We’re also always supposed to see if a magic user gets their power from an object, like a staff or a helmet. If so, then we try to take that away. Hope that helps, Dandelion! 

 

By the way, forever 122 says welcome to the party!

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

 

forever 122 queries:  “ Hello, Damian. So Dick won't always fall for your acting, huh? What have you tried before? I like your definition of perfection as an action. My class once spent a whole week debating perfection, but we never once talked about perfection in the way you did. Very nice thinking. I shall agree with your definition of perfection, but in my opinion, a human being cannot reach perfection. If you think differently, that's okay. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Pretty much all major villains are locked up? Good, good. Is Harley Quinn still with the Joker over there, or has she moved on yet? I hope she moves on in your world. She seems so much happier without him. Wait- if you stay out until four, when do you wake-up?”

 

* * *

 

 

Greetings, forever 122. I have attempted to fake illness and injury before, and all I received for my efforts was Grayson’s statement that he had been trying to get out of school longer than I have. 

 

I have more interesting stories… but I prefer not to share them. For no particular reason of interest! I assure you that I  _ almost _ convinced Grayson. It was a near thing. They were honorable attempts. Very close attempts. 

 

Quinn remains with the Joker for indecipherable reasons. I think she seems sickeningly happy, personally. I also find it highly unlikely that she will leave, but perhaps whatever brain damage convinced her to align herself with a maniac will pass. 

 

While Father tends to patrol until 4:00 he attempts to return me home by 2:00, generally by use of the remote controlled vehicles. Thus I generally awake at 7:00.

 

* * *

 

  
  


Red Robin’s Response Page

 

forever 122 asks:

 

_ Hi, Tim! You don't like salads? (insert shrug here) Whatever. That's your opinion of which you are entitled to. I like my salad with just lettuce and Western Dressing. Mmm~ Anyway, since you want something that gives you an energy boost right away, I decided to do a little research in my spare time today, which wasn't much but, eh. I came across a lot of foods and drinks, including coffee, but two interested me the most. I originally had a whole list written down, but I decided that that was too long. Now, I'm not sure if they would provide what your looking forward, but this is just what I came across. "Yerba maté is a drink made from the dried leaves of a plant native to South America. Yerba maté contains antioxidants and caffeine. A regular 8-ounce cup can offer about 85 mg of caffeine, which is similar to the amount in a small cup of coffee. The caffeine in yerba maté promotes the production of the hormone epinephrine, which increases energy. However, unlike other stimulants, yerba maté does not seem to affect blood pressure or heart rate. Animal and human research has suggested that yerba maté may enhance mental focus, memory, mood and even physical activity". "Research has suggested that goji berry juice could provide antioxidant protection, assist with mental performance and alertness, and help decrease feelings of fatigue. Additionally, goji berries are rich in fiber. A one-ounce serving (28 grams) provides 2 grams of fiber. This could help slow down digestion and release energy slowly. Goji berries are easy to enjoy mixed in yogurt, smoothies, baked goods and sauces. Or you can simply eat them raw". I don't think I'll try them out, and you don't have to, but I won't because I'm a bit of a picky eater. If I need energy that badly, I just drink a pop with some caffeine in it. _

_ Sorry the above part was so long, Tim. It was mostly just facts and me chatting nonsense, so I hope it doesn't matter too much. Tell me if it does and I shall try not to do it again. I have already been trying to cut back on stuff. Anyway, actual discussion! _

_ Damian is a jealous little bean. He doesn't want to share Dick. He's like a little kitten trying to stake a claim over it's owner and won't let anyone else near them. I'm pretty sure he's jealous of you and sees you as a threat to what he thinks belongs to him. (rolls over onto back on floor) Speaking of spending time with Dick, how did your outing with him go? Did you enjoy yourself? Dick seems to think you at least had a good time. Your mission with Dick is wrapping up pretty soon, right? You going to head right back to Gotham after that? You are one hundred percent correct, it is not your fault since you cannot be blamed for Dick's actions. Eh, going off of what you say Dick said, he could have done a bit better in the lecturing department. Dick's reasoning for not giving Damian a harsher punishment is because Damian's attack was all verbal, so he gave him a verbal punishment. Makes sense to me. If Damian continued to stay stuff like that after being chastised though, then further action should probably be taken. Did he continue to make snide remarks after Dick made him apologize? Speaking of Damian apologizing, do you realize how big of a thing that is for him? I think Damian might have been raised to see apologizing as a weakness. He was probably angry and a bit embarrassed to have to apologize to you. Now, how he was raised shouldn't be constantly used as an excuse, which it kind of seems Dick is doing. It should be a reason to teach him better. I will admit, I think Dick might be a bit soft on Damian. He's given me his reasons as to why he can't hold him to the same standards as you, and I understand it, but a part of me also thinks that it is total BS. If it were up to you to discipline Damian, what would you do? Not for everything, just for what he did on Sunday. _

_ Mmm- forgot to mention. So glad it was just you trying to upload yours and Jason's parts remotely yesterday, Tim. I was wondering if the person with the lines and circles had anything to do with it, but I guess not. (No offense person with the lines and circles!) _

 

Hey again, forever 122.  _ Fruit _ salads are fine. But vegetables are disgusting and don’t immediately give you energy (usually) and there’s no reason to just toss a bunch of the things together and eat it. 

 

I like your yerba mate idea. It might be good for when I don’t need to keep myself up for a case but I still need some energy. Thing is, it’s  _ really _ expensive to import stuff to Gotham, so exotic stuff… yeah, you need a good sized pocketbook for that.

 

I know Damian is defensive and thinks I’m trying to steal Dick… even though that’s exactly what  _ he _ did to me. Brat needs to stop trying to attack anything that spends two seconds with his beloved Grayson. 

 

Our trip to Red Robin was good. Great food. I liked the company. Trips with Dick tend to be fun, even though I’m honestly surprised he wanted to go. Usually we don’t do things outside of our identities. 

 

Yeah, my thing with Dick is about done. As soon as my part is over I’ll be heading back. No reason to risk baiting the Demon. I’m probably going to keep tabs on the situation, though, just in case he needs me for some reason. 

 

And yes, Damian  _ did not _ shut up after Dick told him to. To the surprise of no one. Finally Dick made him apologize and then he just sulked while watching a movie with Dick on the day of the week Dick set aside for him above all other people on the planet. 

 

If it were up to  _ me _ Damian would be stuck in his room for at least the rest of the day. No more talking to people and annoying them. No training in the room either. If he can’t  _ talk _ without getting in trouble, no way can he ninja.

 

I’m not sure who the ‘person with the lines and circles’ is, but yeah. That’s the last time I try to remotely upload something from my and Jason’s piggybacked signals to a seperate interdimensional website!

 

Jason won’t stop giving me grief about how I cut him off from his adoring public, though. Jason is annoying. 

 

EclipsaHolmes asks: 

  
  


_ To Tim _

_ Hello Tim!  _

_ I would just like to say... you were the best Robin in my opinion. Richard was too happy-go-lucky for my taste, Jason was okay but, well, killed, Damian is just a whole other... thing. You are amazing.  _

_ Another thing: do not listen to the others if they tell you to not drink coffee. Coffee is love, life, and light. _

_ Thank you. Never forget that you are awe-inspiring. _

 

Hi, EclipsaHolmes! Thank you, you have good taste! Gotta admit, Dick  _ is _ a little ‘head in the clouds’ and Damian… Damian is a thing. That’s for sure. I guess Jason wasn’t around for long enough to have an easy time to stake his claim on the ‘best Robin’ title. 

 

But thank you for giving it to me. It means a lot. I’ve tried to live up to Dick and Jason’s legacies and make my own… I don’t think I’ve done that bad a job. I don’t know if  _ I’d _ call myself the best… But I’m glad someone thinks I am. 

 

And I gotta say: from what I’ve seen you guys’s version of the internet is really positive! 

 

Also, YES coffee is the true and only meaning of life. Without it all would crumble into darkness… this is why I always carry coffee packets in my utility belt, in case I get sent back in time (shudder) before coffee. 

  
  


The best section

 

forever 122 says: “Hiya, Jason. I LOVE grilling! It tastes so good and it's super fun! Especially if I'm camping. Pfft... Roy-shaped holes in your walls? (tries to hold in laughter but fails) That guy! Why the heck would he try to tick off Artemis on purpose?! You have such interesting friends. :-) Do I have any favorite nicknames for you guys? Hmm...let's see... I think my favorite for Dick would have to be Dickiebird or Big Bird. For you, it's a toss up between Jay and Jaybird, but I also like Dick's Little Wing, you'll hear why in a second. For Tim, definitely Baby Bird and any variation of his name, but I think I like Timbo or Timmers the best. For Damian, it would be Baby Bat or Bat Brat. Now, we've got Big Bird, Little Wing, Baby Bird, and Baby Bat. I don't know why, but I really like that you all have one like that. By the way, you can call me forevs if you want. Sometimes forever122 is just too long. Random question: what's your favorite type of cake? Also, I know you don't tend to spend too much time around your brothers, but do you think Dick is too soft on Damian, or not because of his upbringing?”

 

Howdy, forevs. I honestly don’t understand why Roy does anything. I think he just likes causing chaos… to be honest. And yeah. I pick the  _ reeealy  _ interesting ones. (sigh) I honestly don’t know why I put up with him… it’s probably because he designs so much of my gear. 

 

Yeah… bird themes… y’know, you’d  _ think _ there’d be something  _ cooler _ for vigilanties of the night than bird names. But nope. Cutsie fluffy birdie names. Why not. Didja know that I once tried convince Dick to nickname me ‘Raptor-talon’? I’m glad that didn’t pick up: it would somehow have been even more humiliating than anything else Dickie came up with. 

 

My favorite cake is the kind that explodes in Bruce’s office or is (very mildly!) poisoned with laxatives or liquid laughing gas. Good stuff. Preferable comes with a camera, if it can be managed. 

 

I think Dick is too soft on everyone, but I’m also a mass murderer with homicidal tendencies so… whatcha gonna do, I guess? Shot in the dark, I’d say that Dickie is doing pretty good with what he has. I’ve been with Talia, and that stuff messes you up bad. 

 

Dick’s got the kid off killing people, seriously maiming people and even hating them whats related to him in, like, two years. I would not have said that was physically possible. And right now he’s not even the Brat’s guardian… so I dunno. 

 

Guy seems like way too many rainbows and sunshiney flowers for my taste but you can’t argue with results. 

  
  


forever 122 says: 

 

“Status Update: So jealous of you right now Jason. (whining) It is too hot outside here! I just want to lay down on the floor of a basement and never get up. Wait- that's what I'm doing right now! Ugh, I hate the heat. Love being outside, but hate the heat and bugs. No mosquito bites yet this year, hoping to keep it that way.”

 

Heh. Heat stinks. Grew up in Gotham though, so I got used to it real quick. But still. Bugs (especially MOSQUITOES) are the worst. No questions asked. 

 

My advice is to take the yard of someone you are mortal enemies with and make an icy slip n slide out of their yard. Not only will you cool down but your mortal enemy’s yard will be defaced. Win-win. 

 

**Wing-tip!**

 

If you take a nap, 10-20 minutes is refreshing. 30 minutes is bad, it just makes you groggy. 90 minutes lets you get into REM, so that’s restful. 


	20. Chapter 20

**June 29, 2019**

 

Today, Tim and I decided to move onto the physical part of the operation. That meant that we used Tim’s information about schedules and locations of major bosses to strike at some seriously high up dudes in the trafficking operation. 

 

That helped immobilize them. But after taking out the main guy, we still had to beat up basically a building full of gun toting criminals without compromising the captured girls. Fortunately, I was able to get us in without tripping any alarms, so we were able to stealthily take out a lot of the people with knockout gas and ninja stealth. The ones who did learn we were there were too late. 

 

 Then we moved into the good part. The part where we release a bunch of the girls. Red Robin got to find the cages and release everyone, and I had to make sure they got to safety. Basically, Tim was hacking into security cameras and using his detective skills to release people, and I was doing that too, but my main job was to make sure we weren’t attacked. 

 

As it turned out, some security did come up to try and attack us, but I was able to deal with them without too many problems. One of the girls actually smashed a clipboard over one of the guy’s head, which may have saved someone’s life. 

 

As is, we freed all the girls in that location, and then Red Robin hacked into their files to see what he could get about their larger operations and I called the police and did a sweep of the building and surrounding area to make sure we didn’t miss anything. 

 

I found a guy trying to get away, a messenger, and I managed to learn about the orders they had coming in: they were supposed to send in a shipment to Star City. So we’ll be sending Green Arrow a heads up. We may or may not also see Arsenal sometime too. 

 

That could be… interesting. 

 

So, the police took care of everyone and Officer Grayson was unsurprisingly called in to help deal. When I got back home, Tim was back to booping and beeping around on the computer. 

 

He also ordered something online… yerbah mahte? Apparently it’s healthy and I’m supposed to approve or something. Dunno. He’s eating, that’s good. 

 

So tomorrow is gonna be another… day. Here’s hoping it works out a little better than last time!

 

_ Robin and You! _

Dandelion asks: _ “What is/was it like living in a manor?” _

 

Hiya, Dandelion! It was weird. I grew up in the circus and my parents and I lived in a trailer, so while I had a lot of space to run around living space was pretty cramped but cozy. 

 

Then BOOM my room is half the size of what used to be my house and there’s a bunch of different floors and the house feels like it wants to eat me. I know that sounds silly, but it was just so  _ big _ and I was so small… it honestly felt like the house wanted to just swallow me whole. I think I really confused poor Bruce. 

 

Also now there were these things called  _ valuables _ to worry about. Before, my mom had some jewelry, and that was about the extent of what we had that cost any kind of money. 

 

The manor had these  _ vases _ everywhere, and it made it really hard to properly run anywhere without breaking something worth a couple million dollars. 

 

I did enjoy the chandeliers. Bruce did not enjoy me enjoying the chandeliers. I broke many a chandelier in my day. They were just so fun to swing on… I couldn’t help it!

 

Private pools were pretty fun too. Loved those. I managed to sneak my elephant from the circus, Zitka, into one of Bruce’s pools  _ twice _ . That was awesome. 

 

So yeah. More room, less ability to move without worrying. More cool things to do indoors, though. We set up gymnastics equipment in the house, which was awesome. 

  
  


The best section

EclipsaHolmes says “Hi Jason!

This might seem like an odd question, but supposedly in comic canon all of the “Bat-Clan” (and you, if you don’t desire to be classified as such) hate Alfred's waffles, but nobody ever tells him. Is that so? 

I may not ask as much as forever 122. I mean, it’s not every day I get to converse (I guess) with THE Red Hood but I’m kind of at a loss for words. *stares at keyboard*”

 

Hey, EclipsaHolmes. I dunno where that came from… as far as I know we all love Alfred’s waffles. Well… he does have a few types… can you believe he puts  _ leaves _ in some of them and calls it healthy? Spinach. Lettuce. Apparently it’s some kind of old recipe but… Ich. No.

 

But he’s super proud of it and  _ insists _ you cannot taste anything… but nope. Nope, nope, nope. We haven’t told him, though. 

 

But he does have some good ones! His chocolate chip waffles are great, and he’s even put m&ms in there once. 

 

And don’t worry about how much you post. No one expects you to spend hours talking to us, over here. If you want to: great. If not, then I’ll be honest: I don’t tend to spend hours crafting conversations with people either! 

 

And thank you, thank you. I intimidate myself sometimes; I’m just that amazing. Would it help if I promise I’m just your ordinary everyday zombie anti-hero crimefighter who lives with a disgraced Amazon and backwards Superman clone? You know, just like every other Joe on the street? 

 

Seriously, though. Don’t worry about it. I have pizza nights and I say hi to my room after a long day. My best friend is an idiot, my brothers are also idiots. THE Red Hood is about as human as anyone else. :) Just more stunningly handsome and intelligent than most people. 

  
  


**Wing-tip!**

Try to smile for five minutes in the morning! It releases serotonin which, you guessed it, makes you happy! Smiling 5 minutes in the morning will make you happier throughout the day!

  
  
  


STATUS UPDATE. 

 

STATUS UPDATE!

  
Roy is showing up _tomorrow_. Roy. And Tim. And _Damian_. Are going to be in my _one room apartment_ _TOMORROW!_


	21. Chapter 21

**July 1, 2019**

 

Whoah. Yesterday was _crazy_ . Better than I expected, but crazy. So Roy came. And Damian came. And Tim was still here, but he spent a lot of time in his apartment. The thing is, Damian and Tim don’t get along well. Damian and Roy _also_ do not get along well. You can observe this in Nightwing #43. 

 

I am pleased to announce that nuclear Armageddon was avoided, or at least delayed. So, Roy wanted to get a run down on what was heading over to his city. 

 

I then decided that perhaps this was a blessing in disguise, as it meant that both Tim and Roy could go to Tim’s apartment, and thus both avoid becoming vigilante shish kabobs courtesy of Damian. 

 

Also WWIII would not occur in my apartment. Also also, Roy would get briefed by Tim, who is really the person to get briefed by if at all possible. 

 

Of course, Roy wanted to go patrolling with me, and if _Roy_ is going patrolling with me _Damian_ has absolutely _got_ to go patrolling with me. Otherwise people might start thinking that ‘Arsenal is my favored partner’ or whatever. 

 

Tim declined to go, and I wish I could have declined to go as well. I’m sure it was nice and peaceful back there. With no Damian and Roy screaming at each other all night, or arguing over who took down the most muggers. 

 

Roy was very unhappy about missing the animated dinosaurs incident, (Damian was too, but he didn’t want to be heard agreeing with Roy) and sounded _reaaaally_ hopeful that those guys would break out of jail again. I mean, it was a possibility, but not a strong one. Also, it did not happen. 

 

What _did_ happen, was that we were tracking the same gang who tried to mutate the fish, and Damian jumped in too soon and got canisters of radioactive goo dropped onto Arsenal’s head. Arsenal then proceeded to pretend that he was mutating into a monster and scared the living daylights out of all the goons. 

 

By making Godzilla impressions. 

 

Even though the goo does absolutely nothing to humans. 

 

Roy _wanted_ to stay the night, but Damian threatened a whole litany of things upon him, so I managed to convince him to leave. It was a pretty close thing, though!

 

_Robin and You!_

forever 122 asks: _“Hi, Dick. Bruce definitely needs to step up his parenting game. Probably has for a very very very long time now. I actually asked Tim how he would discipline Damian if he could for what happened last Sunday. Gotta say, it was REALLY well thought out. Pretty good discipline strategy, only IF Damian continued after apologizing though. How you handled it was perfect, and Damian DID stop._

_Oh, I know EXACTLY how Tim feels when you said "He is special and I know it, but apparently I say stuff like that so much that it no longer means anything?". That's the same way with my parents, but only when they thank me for doing all the chores, errands, grocery shopping, and taking of sister all of her medical appointments. After hearing stuff for so long, and so often, it just doesn't hold any meaning anymore. Hear or see something enough times from the same people, and it just doesn't hold as much importance as it use too. Unless someone new says it, of course. ...Thinking about it, I realize I don't really seem to care whether or not the people around me are sick or are in pain anymore... I think I should be a bit more concerned about that..._

_Anyway, glad to hear your bust went well! Wait- Tim ordered the yerba mate? Approve! Totally approve and support him! "Yerba maté is a drink made from the dried leaves of a plant native to South America. Yerba maté contains antioxidants and caffeine. A regular 8-ounce cup can offer about 85 mg of caffeine, which is similar to the amount in a small cup of coffee. The caffeine in yerba maté promotes the production of the hormone epinephrine, which increases energy. However, unlike other stimulants, yerba maté does not seem to affect blood pressure or heart rate. Animal and human research has suggested that yerba maté may enhance mental focus, memory, mood and even physical activity"._

_If I could whistle, I would. I wish you luck, health, and minimum property damage for Sunday. I always get confused, does one room apartment mean everything is in one room minus the bathroom, or is there a separate bedroom in there? Either way, good luck._

_Mmm- forgot to ask. How has Damian tried to convince you to leave a gala early before? I think Tim may or may not also be slightly jealous of the fact that you set aside a day just for Damian every week._ _”_

 

Hi, forevs! Yeah… I’m glad you liked Tim’s ideas. I’ve generally found them to be… extreme… slightly… considering the ways Damian would react… but I do like some of them. Tim is an uber genius. I am glad to be able to listen to his suggestions: they’ve saved my tail many a time over the years. Both in vigilante combat and in less mortal but equally dangerous social combat. 

 

As for over-repitition… it’s hard for me to understand because I was always annoyed with Bruce for not talking about his feelings _enough_. I always mean what I say, and since I really want my family to know I love them I say it alot. 

 

But I guess I do understand how ‘thank-you’ get’s tossed around all the time… I suppose in some ways it doesn’t really mean a lot anymore, at least not in casual conversation. I think the important thing is to make sure you understand the roots of the emotion. Are people _really_ thankful to you in general? Then the important thing to understand is that they appreciate you. If they’re just paying lip service (trust me, I know _all_ about people who do that kinda thing) then that’s sad and they should appreciate you more. People tend to do that over time as they realized they shouldn’t take others for granted. 

 

I’ll bet you you’re either really appreciated now or you will be in the future. 

 

I’ve seen a lot of desencitization in my day… in a lot of different places. A lot of times when people stop careing about others it’s because they really are a sensitive person who’s just been through a lot. It’s a defense mechanism. But it’s good that it’s cause for concern. It’s something you can get past, I promise, and it does not stop you from being a good person. Even I went through feeling like that after loosing my parents. 

 

I’m glad Tim is finally eating, or drinking, something healthy! Yay! Party! Let us hear three cheers for yerba mate! I don’t know how to make an accent mark for the e, but let us imagine it is there! Yay!

 

My apartment, personally, has a bedroom to the side (and a bathroom). And yeah. The well wishes are _more_ than appreciated!

 

Oh, Damian’s tried to get out of galas by: faking injury, faking illness, faking that the fate of the world (or Gotham) depended upon his leaving early, faking that there was an emergency somewhere, faking that Bruce had called him to leave, faking that Alfred had called him to leave, faking that he had unfinished _homework_. He was really scraping the bottom of the barrel on that one. 

 

And I didn’t know Tim was jealous. I mean, I know he’s not _happy_ about it, but he’s hasn’t really expressed any desire to spend more time with me… I mean, we enjoyed out time together and all, but he hasn’t exactly been asking for more. If he did I’d love to spend time with him!

 

Also, were you okay the other day? I know I posted a bit early, but I was kinda worried when I didn’t hear from you. Is everything all right over there?

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

Dandelion queries: Tim, Damian, Jason. What is/was living in a manor like?

* * *

 

 

Greetings, Dandelion. Living in the manor is signifigantly different from living with my Mother due to the signifigant downgrade both in living space and servents. While I certainly prefer my new life greatly, this remains true. Pennyworth is the greatest servant I have ever had the honor of encountering, but there is only one of him (as much as it seems otherwise at times), and I posses the ability to do much more on the grounds at my leisure than I could with the League, but there is still less space altogether. 

 

As for the actual living conditions, living with my Father in the manor was also altogether different from living with Grayson in the Penthouse. With Grayson I experienced a more ‘laid-back’ style of living, with more of a focus on family and community. With Father I am largely left to my own devices as long as I preform adequately in the field. 

 

I have heard Grayson complain about the abundance of breakable objects in the manor, but this is no issue for me, as I have grown up with ancient items of great value around me at all times. I find it to be a refined place to dwell, and it is more than satisfactory. 

  


forever 122 queries: Hello, Damian. Your father ATTEMPTS to return you home by 2:00? I take it he doesn't always succeed, huh? You say he generally sends you home via remote controlled vehicles. Do you ever escape the vehicles? What medium of art do you prefer to work with? I'm not very good at art myself, but I enjoy sketching with graphite. I know I am probably going to hear from Dick how Sunday went, so I'll ask in advance. How did Sunday go in your opinion? I hear Roy is showing up Sunday.

 

Greetings, forever 122. My father does make attempts. Occasionally he needs my help, or cannot extract me safely from the situation without drawing undo attention to himself. 

 

I do not attempt to escape the vehicles as the punishments for doing so would be extremely severe. I could though. If I wished too. 

 

I also prefer sketching, and while I very much enjoy using high quality graphite, much of the time I simply use colored pencils and regular pencils as they are easier to transport and less costly to bring around. Also, I enjoy using crayons to color. 

 

HARPER DID APPEAR SUNDAY FOR ABSOLUTELY NO VALID REASON UNDER THE SUN. He has no valid reason to _exist._ He made a mockery of our patrol by pretending to be a slime monster in front of _people_ . While associated with _me_! I have absolutely no idea why anyone puts up with him he is humiliating and I wish he would go away and leave me alone and nevereverever come back in a million years. Ever.

 

* * *

 

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

Dandelion says: _Tim, Damian, Jason. What is/was living in a manor like?_

 

Hey, Dandelion. Honestly, I’ve lived in manors pretty much all my life, so I don’t have much of an answer to that one. It was pretty normal. Having someone around the house with me pretty much all the time was different, though. 

 

Before we would have maids and all, but they would leave pretty quickly, but Alfred actually _lives_ here, so that’s different. Honestly, though, that was the main thing. 

 

Oh, and Dick came over sometimes. He would take me out to eat places or we’d go swimming or play video games or learn gymnastics, or whatever. That was fun. 

 

So more people, living at Bruce’s manor. Definitely an upgrade. 

  


forever 122 says: 

 

_Hello, Tim. (insert small laugh here) I actually hate fruit salads. In my opinion,when the fruit juices mix together in the bowl, the fruit are contaminating one another. Yes, that is the wording I actually use to tell people that. You guys don't tend to hang out ouside of you identities? That's a bit of a bummer. (reads how you would discipline Damian and stares) That would actually be a really good way to discipline Damian. It suits his crime. There's no guarantee he wouldn't sneak out his window or try to train anyway in his room though. If those things could somehow be guaranteed, I would dare say it's perfect._

_So, which version of the Red Robin suit are you sporting over there? Are you rockin' the long hair or the short hair? I agree with EclipsaHolmes, you were the Best Robin compared to the others. As a person, you are much more interesting and unique then Dick and Damian. In that respect, I like both you and Jason more. Jason wasn't Best Robin though. Oh- the person with the lines and circles? They're a person who I've occasionally seen in the response section leaving "lines and circles" I looked again, and it's 1's and 0's. Not really sure what it's all about, but it is odd. Heard Roy was going to be arriving at Dick's on Sunday, were you there or did you leave before Roy and Damian showed up? If not, how did this Sunday go for you?_

 

Hi again, forever 122. That’s kinda weird… I’ve always loved fruit salads. To be fair, I eat them one kind of fruit at a time (generally starting with blueberries if applicable), but still. I have been informed that Dick used to hate them. He likes them now, though. 

 

Thank you. I agree. It is a wonderful punishment and people should really start listening to my ideas. Anyway, if Damian tried a jailbreak he’d just land himself in even more trouble. We could smack a security camera in there for the length of the punishment. Or longer.  To be safe.

 

I guess my hair’s on the long side… but not like when Dick had a mullet! Nothing at all like the horrible no good very bad train wreck of a fashion disaster we will never let Dick live down. It’s like, long bangs. That’s all I have. Not a mullet. And I have the one with the black cowl. Just changed over from the layered red wings. 

 

Okay. Wow. Um… thank you, I guess? I didn’t realize people liked me so much over there. Around these parts, everyone’s favorite is Dick. I honestly thought it had been too long since I was Robin for anyone to remember… listen to me whining when you’re giving me a huge compliment. Thank you, forever 122. That means a lot to me. 

 

Out of curiosity… you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to… do you think Dick should have given away Robin to Damian? Again, you don’t have to answer, you can just ignore it. Really. 

 

Yeah, I was there for Roy… and Damian… Dick got rid of both of us by shunting us into my apartment. Surprisingly, this let him have _even more_ alone time with Damian. Who could’ve seen that coming… 

 

The best part of the day was when Damian came back from patrol all humiliated and demanding Roy never set foot in Bludhaven or Gotham again on pain of death. Roy and I never really had a relationship, but I like him now! 

 

From what I gather he didn’t do anything wrong, just use… innovative crime fighting strategies. 

  


The best section

Dandelion asks: “Tim, Damian, Jason. What is/was living in a manor like?”

 

Hey, Dandelion. It was reaaaly different. Totally different from anything I’d ever experienced before. I mean, I went from living on the streets to living in a giant house with a servant, all the food I could eat, a swimming pool, giant grounds, everything a kid could want. 

 

It was a little stifling, sometimes, having to be worried that I’d break something more valuable than me at every corner, but I managed. 

 

The beds were giant, and felt too soft a lot of the time, the ceilings were crazy high and sometimes I felt dizzy looking at them. But I also had a lot of fun and it was relaxing to know I would wake up and not have to worry about eating that day. Good mansion. Wouldn’t go back now, though. Tropical paradise is way more my gig than fragile vases and sterile walls. 

  


forever 122 asks: “Heya, Jason. I think a good dose of chaos is good everynow and then. Shake things up. Hey, has Roy ever set fire to the shower while your in it in your universe? I saw a fan comic like that once and supposedly it's in the comics too. Haven't gotten around to reading it though. (reads part about cake and gives unimpressed look) That is a terrible waste of cake. I am half disappointed, half amused. My favorite type of cake is either chocolate cake with ganache or yellow/white cake with homemade chocolate fudge frosting. God! That was a loud thunder boom. God freakin'- I was supposed to bring my clothes out to the motorhome! Most of my family is going camping for- ooo~ That was loud too. (peals aside curtain) Hmm... That's a lotta lighting. Camping for a week. Do you, Artemis, and Bizarro have to deal with tropical storms at all? You would think I would be used to extreme heat, but since I grew up with extreme heat AND extreme cold- there's another boom. Ooo- another sounded like it was just outside the window.

Anyway, heard you were giving Tim a tough time about not being able to get your section up himself? Please don't. He's already having a hard time dealing with Damian every Sunday while helping Dick out with a case. I think Roy showed up today, Sunday, too. Something about the case being linked to Star- GOD THE THUNDER!!! UGH!!! (pauses for a minute to listen) I think it'll just rumble for a bit now. I'll wrap this up. Can't recall if I get reception where I'm headin', so in case I don't, hope you have a nice Fourth of July! Do you like fireworks? God, that thunder sounds bad. It's rattling my windows.”

 

Roy has not ever done that, but I wouldn’t put it past him. He has set the shower on fire though. I just wasn’t in there at the time. 

 

I’m gonna be honest with you. Anything that gets a rise out of B is _anything_ but a waste of time or cake. That is the greatest purpose a cake can aspire to in life. 

 

We have some storms sometimes, but not a crazy amount. ⅔ of us are lightning proof anyway, so… it’s just me that has to worry about it… 

 

Don’t worry about Timmy! He can take it. Anyway, I didn’t really mean anything by it and he knows that. If I was really mad, I wouldn’t be teasing with him. You ask me people’s approach to that kid is either to worship the ground he walks on or to ignore his existence, and both of those are lousy ideas. 

 

Kid’s a genius. Also he messes up sometimes and I’m gonna tease him for that. That’s how things is, and if he doesn’t like it he shouldn’t have bugged Bruce into letting him into the family. When he got in, he became my kinda weirdly related sibling person. There is a price to that. 

 

**Wing-tip!**

 

Don’t drink and drive! This is the age of uber, so there is no reason you should be driving without being able to see straight. If for some reason you cannot uber, call someone to help you out! About 10,000 people die from drunk driving a year in the US, and that’s almost 30% of driving related deaths!


	22. Chapter 22

**July 2, 2019**

 

Today and yesterday, Tim and I chased out the last bits of major traffickers still in the city. There were still some pockets left to weed out, and while I’ll be cleaning a few guys off the street Tim and I are done with the big parts. 

 

Now it’s more of a problem for heroes in other cities who have to deal with their parts and also finding the real root of the trafficking. Which I doubt is in Bludhaven, but Tim and I will probably help track it down. 

 

Tim is gonna leave tomorrow morning, ‘cause I convinced him to not drive all the way to Gotham by himself at night. 

 

Oh, Roy asked for Damian’s phone number. There is a REALLY good chance that he’s going to use it to send lots of spam and text him every five seconds. I did not give away Damian’s number, but I heavily suspect Tim did. 

 

I’ll have to talk with him about that… 

 

So, my patrol as Officer Grayson has pretty much gone back to normal which is nice. Back to catching small-timers and singing pop songs in the car. (Which my partner does not appreciate. Hmmm… writing this, I realize that I actually have had  _ many _ partners who did not appreciate my singing… actually… I don’t think I can remember  _ any _ partners who appreciated my singing… how odd. 

 

_ I _ like my singing… some people just have no taste, I guess! :) 

  
  


_ Robin and You! _

 

Dandelion asks:  _ “How many entrances/exits to the batcave are there?” _

 

Hi Dandelion! Well, that’s a tricky question! There’s obviously the one in Bruce’s study, and the one we drive the batmobile through. But there’s a lot of cave systems that lead in there, and we don’t know exactly how many entrances there are through the caves. Especially since that big earthquake hit Gotham and changed a lot of the geography. 

 

Of course, there are also Bruce’s secret entrances, but there aren’t really that many that we’re actually supposed to use. I would say we have maybe 5 that are actively used. 

 

**Wing-tip!**

If you know you’re going to be forced to be around an aggressive person in an area like a meeting, sit next to them. This may seem counterproductive, but it will make them uncomfortable too, and thus less likely to attack you.


	23. Chapter 23

**July 4, 2019**

 

Happy Fourth of July! Sorry for not posting yesterday. I was abducted by aliens, and, as you may imagine, they did not have wifi. 

 

They did have lots of laser guns, though. Basically, they wanted to get a specimen of a human too see if we would work for some kind of genetic experiment. The answer was that humans (ie: me) were way too ornery and also too good at martial arts to make viable lab rats. So sad too bad. 

 

Basically, they grabbed me in the middle of my patrol route, got me on board their ship, and tossed me in some kind of cage where they were gonna start testing on me. I was able to pick the lock, though, and then I basically punched my way through a bunch of aliens and crawled through the vents until I got to the main alien guy, who was kinda like the captain and also science officer in one. 

 

Then I held him at electric escrima point until we mutually decided that humans were not on the science menu. Then I got teleported home this morning. 

 

Contrary to what you guys may have heard over there, we actually have a bunch of alien invasions over here, but most of them aren’t big deals. 

 

So I _had_ my diary written out and I was _gonna_ finish it up and post it, but since there is no wifi in space, that turned out to be a non-viable option. Honestly, I _would_ get abducted on the first day in like, two weeks when there wasn’t another vigilante around. This could’ve happened Sunday, and Arsenal, Robin, _and_ Red Robin could’ve helped me with the invasion! But no. Just my rotten luck, I guess! Even though I don’t believe in luck… 

 

Oh, well. Don’t worry about the comment section, I’ll just pool both days into this entry! Everything will still be in. 

 

_Robin and You!_

 

Dandelion asks: _“How far is Bludhaven to Gotham?”_

 

Hiya, Dandelion! It’s really, just across the river. You can see Gotham just fine from Bludhaven and vice versa. I mean, they aren’t _right_ next to each other, but really close. There’s a bridge right over the river that connects the two cities.  

 

FLUFF asks: _“_ _:D***, would you rather spend a day with Bruce or Jason?”_

 

Hi, FLUFF. Well, that’s a hard question. I get less of a chance to spend days with Jason, so if I could spend a day with him without him getting mad and wanting me to leave him alone, I would choose him. But since Jay probably _would_ want me to leave, I would pick Bruce. 

 

**Discourse With Damian**

 

FLUFF queries: Dami, would you rather spend a day with Bruce or D***?

 

* * *

 

Greetings, FLUFF. I would choose Grayson for multiple reasons. For one, I see him less often than my Father, with whom I live. Also, there is not much I would do with my Father all day, as there is no reason to patrol all day, or research villains or train, and my Father and I are not in the practice of spending ‘quality time’ together. 

 

* * *

 

FLUFF queries: Dami, would you rather spend a day with Bruce or Jason?

 

* * *

 

Greetings, FLUFF. I would much. _Much_ rather spend a day with my Father. While I admire Todd’s tenacity and efficiency, he is also insane and attempted to murder Grayson. Also, we would likely end up attempting to slay each other before the day was through. A day with my Father would be productive. A day with _Todd_ would be anything but.

 

* * *

 

Dandelion queries: :Greetings, Damian. The Batman's home must include a large amount of security measures, correct? What sort of security measures are there? Are you capable of bypassing them?

 

* * *

 

Greetings, Dandelion. The mansion most assuredly _does_ possess many security measures and they are highly effective. As to my ability to bypass them, with the proper planning and preparation I could bypass them all. Without any preparation beforehand, I could dismantle many security measures, but it is doubtful that I could render them all inert. 

 

* * *

 

 

Red Robin’s Response Section 

FLUFF asks:

 

_Timmy, would you rather spend a day with Bruce or D***?_

_Timmy, would you rather spend a day with Bruce or Jason?_

 

Hey, FLUFF. That’s a hard one… between Bruce or Dick, I’d have to say Bruce. We’d be able to get a lot done. Anyway, I just spent a long time with Dick. I’m kinda Graysoned out for a bit. 

 

With Bruce we could talk strategy, and he’d probably want an update on the trafficking situation anyway. It probably has roots in Gotham, too. 

 

With Bruce or Jason I would also definitely say Bruce. I worked with Jason recently, and it was fine, but we don’t exactly spend a lot of time around each other. It’s pretty awkward even if there aren’t any murder attempts anymore. If I were to spend a day with Jason, I would want it to also be with the Outlaws. But again, a day with Bruce would be more productive, and I’ve been around Jason recently. 

 

The best section 

FLUFF says: “Jason, would you rather spend a day with Bruce or D***?”

 

Wow. Those are some lousy options… probably Dick. Dick’s annoying and sanctimonious, but at least he doesn’t think he has _personal_ authority over me and he killed the Joker once.  That… I learned about that one recently and _man_ talk about your shattered world views… the Golden Boy. Killed the Joker. And then Batman went and did CPR of all things! 

  
Anyway, yeah. Dick’s worked with the Outlaws before, and both Artemis and Bizarro liked him. And our relationship is getting better, I guess. Not _great_ or touchy-feely or anything, but less explosive. Literally and metaphorically.

 

**Wing-tip!**

 

While it can seem good to consider all the options at once, that actually bogs down your decision making! Try to only consider four options at most to limit the amount of information you’re juggling around in your head. It’ll increase your efficiency and decision making. 


	24. Chapter 24

**July 5, 2019**

 

Howdy, fanforce! I think somewhere along the line that became like, your collective hero identity. I dunno if you guys fight crime… maybe one of you is a policeman (or woman!) or something. It doesn’t matter, though, everyone can fight injustice in their everyday lives by standing up for what’s right!

 

Anyway, things have gotten a lot quieter recently… criminals got pretty worried about another hero coming into the city, though, so there’s been a lot of activity on the streets as they all try to hide their operations. For the ones that aren’t-so-smart (most of them) that means they actually become  _ more _ noticeable for a little bit. 

 

So I’m kept pretty busy running around taking down a bunch of bad guys who poked their heads up at the wrong time, both as Nightwing and a cop. 

 

Oh, I  _ can’t believe _ I didn’t tell you about fireworks! Bludhaven and Gotham both have great fireworks, so I climb the tallest building I can and watch them for as long as I can! 

 

Last fourth was super awesome, and Bludhaven even had Nightwing themed fireworks! Cities with heroes (that they like) usually have hero themed fireworks, and  _ everybody _ does Superman fireworks. Supes is actually kinda embarrassed about that, and it’s pretty funny. Something about him not living up to the full legacy of American patriotism and one man shouldn’t dominate the celebration of a nation. 

  
Not that he  _ does _ dominate anything. There’s some red and blue ‘S’ fireworks and he gets mentioned at most speeches. But not like,  _ dominating _ or anything. 

 

Anyhoo, fireworks were great. Last year I watched them with Robin, but since he lives with Bruce now we didn’t do that this year. Maybe we’ll work something out for next time… I should really have thought about that earlier… now I feel really bad. Oops. I’ll apologize to him later. 

 

Oooh, oooooh! Good news! I got Dami’s picture of a cat! It was slowed down because Poison Ivy attacked the mail lines, but it got here in one piece and it is beautiful and I love it and it is now on my fridge. 

 

_ Robin and You! _

forever 122 asks :  _ Hi Dick! Just thought I'd say a quick hello while I can. Sorry if I worried you at all. I've been camping this week and have bad reception. Last Saturday I had a job all day though. We'll be back to our regularly scheduled conversation soon. :-) _

 

Hey, forevs! Good to hear from you again! It’s okay, I asked around and Jaybird told me you might’ve been moving out of reception. Hope you have a great trip!

 

FLUFF asks:  _ Dickie: If for whatever reason you were tied to a high-tech bomb that you couldn't separate from or defuse, would you rather have Bruce or Tim defuse it? _

 

Heya, FLUFF. Oh, Bruce, for sure. I mean, Timmy is my baby bro. I totally would  _ not _ want Timmy to be in danger trying to save my life if I could at  _ all _ help it. Gotta protect the little siblings, yah?

 

Dandelion asks:  _ Richard, what would you say the drive time to Gotham from Bludhaven is? I also fail to see as to why these aliens would want you. Our notes seem to indicate that you are rather un-noteworthy. The only thing of note seems to be "extinguished and reputable hero'. Were you just convenient? _

 

Hi, Dandelion! I mean, it really depends on where you’re started in Gotham and ended in Bludhaven and what you’re driving. The Batmobile could make it from the closest border to border in under ten minutes if it went fast. 

 

Oh, I’m pretty sure I know why I got grabbed. Basically, they wanted a good physical specimen, and as a bat I’m in about as perfect physical condition as you can get. Plus, while they could’ve gone for Batman, Batman carries around a giant arsenal of weaponry all the time. I have sticks. Yes, they are zappy sticks, but still. I’m very easy to underestimate. So I was in great shape and not carrying around a million bat-lazer-nuclear bomb-interdimensional portal things. 

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

forever 122 queries: Hello, Damian! How have you been this past week? I've been busy enjoying myself outdoors. I'm currently fishing while writing this. My sister and I enjoy catch and release, by the rest of my family likes to keep what they catch if they can. What is your opinion on fishing?

 

* * *

 

 

Greetings, forever 122. I have been well. Aside from the debacle with Harper. Grayson received and enjoyed my picture of a cat. 

 

I find fishing to be a barbaric practice and I loath it with every fibre of my being. Catch and release is most certainly far less despicable, but I see no point in terrifying and torturing animals for no reason for pleasure if they are not even going to provide sustenance. It seems irresponsible. 

 

However, I find the practice of killing the fish to be worse. If they were granted clean deaths that would be one thing, but to have them suffocate in panic is horrible. I do not expect everyone to be a vegetarian as I, but there are far more human ways to kill your food. 

 

* * *

 

FLUFF queries:  Dami: If for whatever reason you were tied to a high-tech bomb that you couldn't separate from or defuse, would you rather have Bruce or Tim defuse it?

 

* * *

 

Greetings, FLUFF. It depends. If I found there to be a reasonable chance of disarming the bomb, then I would choose my Father as I would not wish to be stuck with Drake afterwards, and anyway, my Father’s technological prowess is greater than Drake’s. Thus, I could conclude that he would free me sooner. 

 

If I thought the bomb could not be disarmed, I would choose Drake because I would rather he die than my Father. Not that I wish to die with Drake, or even  _ wish _ Drake to die, but he is certainly more expendable than my Father. 

 

* * *

 

Dandelion queries: Greetings Damian. I would love to know just how superb your skills are. Might I inquire as to what kinds of security measures you are able to bypass at your home?

 

* * *

 

Greetings, Dandelion. It has not escaped my notice that you use my preferred method of greeting. Know that your efforts are noted and appreciated. It is a mark of refinement.

 

I would enjoy impressing upon you the totality of my skills, but words have difficulty expressing the totality of my abilities. Should you have questions, though, I will do my utmost to answer. 

 

As for security measures which I can bypass, there are spikes in the gate I can easily vault over, any voice activation system is useless against me, there are lasers I can easily avoid, I can hack into practically anything in the Batcomputer and obviously I can move past the guard dog (Titus). Too name a few. 

 

* * *

 

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

forever 122 asks: 

 

_ “Hiya, Tim! Thought I'd say a quick hi while I can. Who would think I'd have the best reception in the middle of the lake instead of the woods? Like, seriously? Looks like we're heading in soon. Bye, talk to you later!” _

 

Hey, forever 122. Good to hear from you again. I’m really not that surprised about the reception… without the trees to block the signal it could travel much better. Anyway, sound travels well over water, so signal waves would too, I suppose. I’ll talk to you later!

  
  


The best section

forever 122 says: “Howdy, Jason! I am currently not jealous of you island life. I have spent the past week living the lake life. It had been great! Although I am currently being trained on while in the middle of a lake fishing... Other than that, pretty good! Only got five squito bites so far. My sister has been a mosquito killing ninja this week though. Oop, heading in now, so I'll lose the internet. See ya!”

 

Heh. Good to know your position in life is working out for ‘ya… Hope you enjoy your lake. 

 

Fishing is great, I’ve honestly always loved it. Didn’t exactly have a chance to do it on the streets, but I picked up with I moved in with B. 

 

Did you bring mosquito repellent? I never go out without it... or I never used too. Since getting resurrected, mosquitoes apparently no longer want my blood. So… perks!

 

FLUFF says: “ Jason: If for whatever reason you were tied to a high-tech bomb that you couldn't separate from or defuse, would you rather have Bruce or Tim defuse it?”

 

Hey, FLUFF… good question. Probably Tim, because: A: he’s better with technology like that, B: if I get saved I don’t want to be stuck with Bruce and C: I don’t want to be stuck having been saved by Bruce. Anyway, B is apparently too important to die. No one misses one or two more dead Robins. 


	25. Chapter 25

**July 6, 2019**

 

Hi, fanforce! Today I got to talk to Dami about the fourth of July! I like skyping with him after I get my cat picture so I can give him specific compliments, and we ended up talking about fireworks, too! 

 

Dami says that he liked the fireworks but he like last year’s better. I really wish I’d thought to either go to him or ask him over… I think he woulda liked them more if I’d been with him. 

 

But I also got to tell him how much I liked his cat: I thought it expressed emotion very well and the background really brought out the subject (the cat). 

 

I have commissioned a picture of Alfred and Titus together, and Damian informs me that it will be a masterpiece. I look forward to it joining it’s brethren on my wall! 

 

I told B about the attempted alien invasion and he passed it along to the Justice League after interrogating me for _Five Hours!!!_ 5 hours of interrogation about a crummy race that ran away in less than a day! I mean, I get it, they could be dangerous. They could come back. But still. What a way to spend a Saturday! At least I got out of that on the fourth. That’s not _my_ idea of a good holiday but B would totally interrogate me on that even if we _were_ supposed to be celebrating freedom. 

 

_Robin and You!_

FLUFF asks: _Okay, how about this?_

 

_Dickie, would you rather have Bruce or Damian at your home for two days?_

 

Hey, FLUFF. Oh, Damian, I’d say. Bruce is great and all, but we do _not_ do well together in confined spaces. We’re both natural leaders and we clash too much. I mean, we love each other and all, but my Robin the Boy Wonder days are done, and I don’t regret that. B and I would fight like cats and dogs! It would be awful! We’re much better with outings together or being in the manor, which is very big and has space for Bruce to run away from interpersonal interaction.

 

So I would do Dami, and we would have a great time!

 

Red Robin’s Response Page 

 

FLUFF asks: _“Timmy, would you rather have Bruce or Damian at your home for two days?”_

 

Hi, FLUFF. I mean… Bruce. Obviously. He doesn’t try to kill me and kick me out of the family, or break my stuff. I could get a lot done with Bruce… and if he was at my house we’d probably have a lot of time to talk and… that could be pretty great. I mean, I don’t get a lot of time with Bruce. He’s a really busy guy. So it would be great to have him over for two whole days. 

  


The best section 

 

FLUFF says: “Jason, would you rather have Bruce or Damian at your home for two days?”

 

Hey, FLUFF. That would be Damian. I mean, he’s violent and uptight and whatever, but at least he isn’t _Bruce_ . And he wouldn’t mind violence and the measures us Outlaws use. And if he got to annoying Artemis could pound him! I’d pay good money to see that. Yes, I would _definitely_ choose Damian… oooh, Bruce would be _mad_ about him being with us…

  
It would be annoying in the moment, but there’s so much _potential…._

 

 

 

**Wing-tip!**

Procrastination affects us all, but here’s a tip to get some more done! If you know something is going to take five minutes or less, do it immediently. It may not seem like a big deal, but this will change your life! 


	26. Chapter 26

**July 8, 2019**

 

Hi, again! Dami came over yesterday, per the norm, and he was pretty happy about finally getting to spend time with me by himself. I almost considered inviting someone else over just to aggravate him, but I couldn’t in good conscience put someone’s life and limb in danger like that. 

 

He was really happy to see his picture on the fridge, and he asked where I had his other drawings, so we went over the old ones he sent me together. He pointed out a lot of flaws and highlights, and I told him that I loved them all. 

 

Actually, he asked which one was my  _ favorite _ , but I don’t really have one. I mean, the newest one is always exciting, but the first one will always have a special place in my heart. I told him as much and he rolled his eyes at me and told me that the one he did two months ago was the best and should be my favorite. He also said that the one he’s working on now will be the new best. I very much look forward to seeing it. 

 

Remember how I wanted to do the Simba thing with Damian? The thing with the ketchup? Well, I think I’ll be going over to the manor at some point to give B some help on a case, and I have plans to enact my Disney then! 

 

And  _ yes _ ‘enact my Disney’ is a perfectly workable and reasonable phrase that everyone will be using in the near future. I am going to start a trend. 

  
  


_ Robin and You! _

Dandelion asks:  _ Richard. Your early publication today was unprecedented. Please refrain from doing so again in the future. _

 

Hey, Dandelion. Sorry, I guess? I know I didn’t give you guys much time to review, but the guys all had their stuff turned in and I had a stakeout to work on. It was that or posting at like, 5 in the morning. 

 

Sorry it worked out that way! Hopefully this time works out better!

 

FLUFF asks:  _ If you could take back any action you've ever done, what would it be? _

 

_ If you could take back any words you've said, what would they be? _

 

Hi, FLUFF! If I could take an action back… hm. There’s a lot of things I would like to do differently… if you mean in general, I think I’d try to have improved my relationship with Bruce back when Jay was Robin. If Jay and I had had a better relationship he might have brought me with him to Ethiopia and he might have lived, then. 

 

If you mean a more specific thing I could take back… I dunno. Probably something that would result in saving Jason. I mean, Dami died too, but he came back with his mind and stuff… I know the pit still does things to Jay’s mind… and I wish I could’ve done something to save him from that. 

 

As for words… probably telling Bruce I hated him. We had some crazy arguments… we still argue sometimes, but when I was a teenager and I was trying to get my independence… we both said some pretty awful things to each other. And I’ve apologized and we’ve both forgiven each other, but still. I think I’d take that back.

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

FLUFF queries: Dami: Would you rather be stranded on an island with D*** or Jason?

 

* * *

 

Greetings, FLUFF. I would much rather be stranded with Grayson! Todd is bearable in small doses or from a distance, but I have no wish to be forced to coexist with him for an extended period of time, particularly in close quarters. 

 

Besides, Grayson and I are the ultimate team. We would stand a far better chance of getting off the island together than would anyone else. 

 

* * *

 

Dandelion queries: Greetings once again, Damian. You mean to say you possess the talent of voice mimicry? That is quite the useful skill to have indeed. I cannot help but wonder if you will retain that skill when you are an adult or not. Are there any mines or sensors in the yard at your home? I assume if there were, you could easily bypass them as well. The "batmobile" is also quite a unique vehicle. Are you allowed to drive it? I assume it is heavily armored and contains all sorts of weaponry. Is there any weapon you would consider yourself not proficient in?

 

* * *

 

Greetings, Dandelion. I do indeed possess great skill in mimicry, and it has been exceedingly helpful. I believe I will retain the skill as I exercise it and my vocal cords. often to keep it in use. I have a great degree of control over my vocal cords, as in all parts of my body. 

 

There are both mines and sensors in the yard. The mines are quite simple for me to avoid as I know where they all are, and they would not attempt to explode me anyway, unless they did not realize my identity. As for sensors, there are always some sensors active. Those I can easily bypass. Should the manor go into a higher degree of lockdown, more would activate. 

 

Thus bypassing them would become more difficult, but I could manage. 

 

I am not generally allowed to drive the batmobile by Father or Grayson (despite the fact that I can drive!) but I am allowed in times of emergency. 

 

I would not consider myself proficient at weapons of magical nature or some of alien varieties. But I can use all kinds of swords, boomerangs (of which batarangs are a derivative), daggers, staffs, darts, sais and many other manners of weapons. I am even skilled with most forms of firearms. 

 

* * *

 

FLUFF queries: If you could take back any action you've ever done, what would it be?

 

If you could take back any words you've said, what would they be?

 

* * *

 

 

Greetings, FLUFF. There are many actions I would take back, given the chance. Many ways I could have saved others, and many people I wish I had not slain. 

 

However, if I choose to erase my decision to terminate Spook or Nobody then I might irreparably change my relationship with my Father and family. So I would likely reverse my decision to kill Goliath’s family, or someone else I killed in the Year of Blood. Of course that might also have severe repercussions… I do not believe I would tamper with the past, given the choice. The Flashes defile the timeline enough as it is. 

 

If I could take back any words, it would be telling my Mother I loved her. That was a foolish unwarranted decision, and had no useful outcome.   
  


* * *

 

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

 

FLUFF asks:   


_ “Timmy: Would you rather be stranded on an island with D*** or Jason? Also, good news! Dami doesn't want you to die anymore!” _

 

Hi, FLUFF. I would rather be stranded with Dick. Less chance of bodily harm (or death). I  _ could _ work with Jason, and it would be better than working with Demon Spawn, but we would argue a lot, and there’s a good chance that it would escalate into violence. I can’t really work with the Red Hood or Jason Todd long without being able to distance from him without having problems. But I  _ can _ work with Nightwing. 

 

I’m… glad Damian doesn’t want me dead. That’s a definite improvement in our relationship. I mean, I don’t think he’s wanted me dead for like, half a year, maybe? I mean, I don’t think he’d be that broke up about it, though. 

 

I’m convient, I guess. I can be used and I can be helpful. So long as that keeps up I’m annoying but worth keeping alive. But it is better than before! Silver lining, FLUFF. Silver lining. 

 

Dandelion asks:  _ “Greetings, Timothy. I have heard that you are considered a genius in your world?” _

 

Hi, Dandelion. I mean, I’d be considered a genius in your world too. By your standards I have an IQ of above 170 at the very least. That’s  _ above _ a genius. I can’t give you a super specific number because our rankings are a little bit different. Interuniversal differences, I guess. 

 

FLUFF asks: 

  
  


_ “If you could take back any action you've ever done, what would it be? _

 

_ If you could take back any words you've said, what would they be?” _

 

Hey, FLUFF. I wouldn’t change anything major in the past because I’d be too worried about the timeline. So I would probably try to do something that would be important to me but wouldn’t change anything… I don’t know if this is what you meant, but I would want to tell my parents I loved them. 

 

I mean, technically that’s taking back not telling them that. So it kind of works. 

 

As for words I could take back… I really don’t know. You know, these are really personal questions! I suppose I could take back what I said to Damian when he first showed up, try and do something more productive, but that would change the timeline if it worked. 

 

I could tell Conner something before he died, or Cassie, or I suppose I already talked about my parents… 

 

Ugh, maybe my answer for the action fits better down here… I don’t know. I really don’t know what I’d do if I could take back words. 

 

The best section

FLUFF saks: “If you could take back any action you've ever done, what would it be?

 

If you could take back any words you've said, what would they be?”

 

Hey, FLUFF. If I could take back an action, it’d be following Sheila into that warehouse. Man, that was dumb. Then I wouldn’t die, and she wouldn’t die and everything would be a whole lot better. 

 

I wouldn’t take any words back. I’ve made my mistakes more than once, but I can  _ live _ with everything I’ve said. Wouldn’t risk the timeline or anything one smoothing over some bygone bumps in the road. 

  
  


**Wing-tip!**

  
Confidence will get you a lot in life, helping with both how others perceive and treat you, and how you perceive and treat yourself. To help build confidence you should always try  _ acting _ confident, with good posture: back straight, head over shoulders, shoulders back. You’ll change everyone’s perception of you, and ‘everyone’ includes you!


	27. Chapter 27

**June 10, 2019**

 

Hi again! I looked back over what I posted ‘cause none of the comments responded to yesterday’s post… and lo and behold! There was no yesterday’s post! I dunno what happened. I had it all typed up and I  _ thought _ I had it posted and everything, but apparently something went wrong? Interdimensional interference? Bad wifi? I don’t know. But I’m gonna recap today so you know what happened. 

 

Sorry I guess. 

 

So, yesterday I went patrolling as Officer Grayson, and guess what happened. Some guy comes and tries to kill me! Because of the hit on me! That doesn’t exist anymore! 

 

Behind on the times, this guy. 

 

So, as you might imagine from a guy who didn’t even know the guy he was assassinating didn’t even have a hit on him anymore, this guy was a total klutz. I mean, for a random joe off the street, he didn’t do so bad. But for a  _ trained assassin _ I expected better. 

 

He started off by trying to knock me out with chloroform. Not so bad, right? Well, he threw it as a gas bomb. Now, I wouldn’t expect anyone to know this, but if you are going to actively try to  _ use _ it on someone… there’s a reason it’s always on handkerchiefs in the movies. 

 

It  _ does not work _ as a gas. At all. It has to be pressed up in someone’s face. So, my partner and I are just standing around because there’s a bunch of shattered glass in front of us (which klutz dude put there to pop our tires except it was  _ super obvious _ and we just stopped) and then BOOM ineffective chloroform. Now, what the gas  _ was _ good for, was letting me use it for cover so I could get close to the guy. 

 

So I run forward, pretty quickly find the guy in his lousy hiding place. ‘Cause he thought I would be going down due to his wonderful knockout attack. 

 

So he pulls a gun to shoot at me. Not a bad plan, right? Well I dunno if he’s ever  _ used _ a gun, but unlike you may be lead to believe by many movies, there is a thing as backlash. 

 

So he fires his gun (missing terribly) and the backlash slams his gun into his face and breaks his nose. Yaaaay. 

 

So he drops his gun, which bounces off the ground and literally  _ shoots him in the foot _ . 

 

So now he’s hopping around on one foot with a hand on his broken nose. 

 

He has informed me that his arrest was illegal and is currently demanding he be given a lawyer far above what he could pay. 

 

So. That happened. I kinda wonder if he’s friends with those guys I was chasing when I started this diary… 

 

Today there was a protest on the streets against pollution. Rioting in the streets. Torches. Firecrackers. Actually, part of their strategy was to pollute the city as much as they could to ‘give Bludhaven a taste of the future!’. That was fun. My ears are still ringing… 

 

Kids, if you want to protest pollution (a fine cause!) please to not do so by setting off fireworks next to apartment buildings… it’s really counterproductive, I promise. Please… no.

  
  


_ Robin and You! _

forever 122 asks:  _  Hi, Dick! My trip was awesome! I got to teach my sister how to kyak. She has been terrified of them since she got stuck in reeds years ago. Did a lot of other fun stuff too. Saw a LOT of robins at the first campground, oddly enough. Also have/had a lot of bug carcases in the RV due to my sister. The funniest of things were said during her bug slaying spree. (insert snort here) You ACTUALLY asked around for me. (insert laugh) I'm sorry, but that's kind of funny. Anyway, sorry if not everything I write is cohesive. I wrote some stuff from before hand, as you may notice from reference to Roy, and some on my road trip back where I had reception. _

 

_ (insert laughter) Of COURSE Roy would argue with the eleven year old. Roy pretended to mutate? (insert more laughter) Man, I love that guy. Hmm... you do realize you are making decisions based upon what Damian wants and not what you might want, right? _

 

_ I think it was good you didn't watch fireworks with Damian this year. Hopefully he got to see them with his dad. Maybe you could try to watch them as a family next year...? Bruce needs to spend more time with Damian out of costume it seems. That man is so emotionally constipated. Does he still not know about the diary? _

 

_ So those were the ways he's tried to leave a gala early so far, huh? Damian claims he almost succeeded in getting you to let him leave a gala early a few times. Was he lying, or did he almost convince you a few times? _

 

_ Maybe I confused bitter and jealous for how Tim feels about Dami Day. Or maybe I'm just reading the tone wrong. He has brought up a couple of times now though how you have set aside a day just for Damian. (goes back and re-reads conversations) I may be reading wrong, but the parts italicized/stressed indicate either jealousy or bitterness to me. The last time we spoke, he seemed a bit salty about you shoving him and Roy aside to spend time with Damian. In all honesty, that wasn't cool. The mission you worked on with Tim was as much your mission as it was his. You should have been there for the debrief. It surely wouldn't have taken too long. _

 

_ Dick... Tim won't expressly come out and say he wants to spend more time with you. You'll have to be the one to initiate it. He was actually surprised you even wanted to go out with him outside your identities two(?) weeks ago. I don't think he expects a whole lot from you anymore... You'll have to be the one to reach out until he thinks otherwise. Don't reach out soon though. He's a bit "Grayson'd out right now" in his words. _

 

_ Umh- Almost forgot! Did you quit being Robin or were you fired by Batman in your universe? _

 

Hi, forevs! Great to hear form you again! I love kayaking! The first time I went was when Bruce took me on a lake, and we both tried to race each other. That didn’t work out so great and I fell out in the lake… but it was okay: I had a life jacket and we both laughed at me. Good times. 

 

Gotta take Dami sometime… Good job helping your sister! Older sibling 10/10! 

 

I remember bug spraying sprees… Bruce did those. And Tim, too. Surprisingly, Alfred didn’t care as much. I guess he saw camping times as relaxation? Now if it was the  _ manor _ it would be different, but on camping trips… sometimes B or Timmy would just pull out the bug spray and launch holy war on anything that got into the house or van… I never really understood that. The bugs are part of the experience!

 

I’m not sure exactly what you mean by Damian… but yeah, sometimes I do. I mean, I’m the older one, I’m responsible for him. Anyway, him being happy makes me a lot happier than dragging him into something I want to do. Most of the time.

 

How come Dami shouldn’t have seen fireworks with me? I do encourage B to spend more time with Dami. They both need it. And, yeah, I don’t think he knows. Alfred probably does, though. Alfred knows everything. Alfred might actually be helping us hide it from Bruce… 

 

Damian  _ did _ almost convince me a few times, but I quickly grew wise to his tricks. He can be really convincing, though. He’s a great actor. 

 

Hmm… I’ll talk to Tim. I mean, I would totally give him a day if he asked for it! Dami’s the only one who asked! Man… I wasn’t trying to push him aside… my day would’ve been a lot less stressful if I’d been in his position that day. Playing referee to Damian and Roy is exhausting, and I really didn’t think Tim would want to deal with all the crazy… he never asked… 

 

Maybe you’re right. Maybe I should’ve been there to debrief a least and kept Dami up late to watch our movie… one night might not have hurt him and I could’ve asked B to give him a light patrol… I didn’t think he’d  _ care _ … I wasn’t trying to shove him aside!

 

I wish my siblings  _ asked _ for things more. I would give it to them if I knew they wanted it! It’s what I do… but I mean, I guess I can kinda see it. There were times, especially when I was a teenager when I wanted Bruce to pay more attention to me but I didn’t want to  _ ask _ because it would make me seem weak or something… 

 

Tim just seems… better than me. He’s so much more mature than I was back then. He asks to be treated like an adult and he acts like one so often that it can be hard to see him as a kid… For me I tend to either go complete Mother Hen on my little siblings or try to give them space. Middle ground is hard for me. But I have to remember that Timmy needs space and hugs… 

 

Sometimes I worry. I reach out to Tim sometimes… but I’m worried that as long as Damian takes up so much of my life I’ll never get Tim back. I want them both, they’re both my brothers and I love them… I’ll keep trying, I never stop trying. I just hope one day it works. 

 

Oh, Bruce has fired me like, 3 times. And yeah, the time before I became Nightwing I got fired. Actually, no Robin has  _ ever _ voluntarily given up the position. I was fired, Tim was fired, Steph was fired, and Jay died. So. Food for thought, I guess. 

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

 

forever 122 queries: Hello, Damian. First off, I apoligize if this isn't the most cohesive. I randomly wrote throughout the week I was camping and had no reception. Yeah, I figured your opinion on fishing was something akin to what you said. I agree with the killing part of what you said. Sadly, I live in a family of hunters and fishers. Have you found the baby rats you rescued a home yet?

I saw the cutest baby ducks while I've been camping. I saw two different duck families, possibly three. One family had baby ducks with their feathers nearly grown all the way in. The other family had younger ducks who didn't have feathers yet. They had such fluffy little duck butts! Wednesday evening though, when we were pulling in from boating, there were two duck families and then two tiny ducklings in the alcove. The two tiny ducklings couldn't have been more than a few days old! They were peeping and sticking together like glue. Their mama was nowhere to be found! They kept peeping and the two mama ducks that were there occasionally quacked back, but eventually they both left with their babies. The two little ones were all alone! A stuck around to see if their mama would come, but no luck. I didn't want to leave them, but I had to go back. I felt so bad for them. I hope they find their mama. I don't know if they can survive very long on their own. I was told I have a bleeding heart when I got back. I think I'll check on them tomorrow to see if they're still there.

Status Update: No ducks in the alcove this morning. I hope that means the two little ones found their mama. On a side note, have you ever had a s'more?

So, I was just hanging out in my hammock today when an inchworm appeared on the inside of it! That made me so happy. I love inchworms, have since I was a kid. The way they move is just so mesmerizing to me. Plus, the feel of their little feet tickles a bit. I held it for awhile before placing it safety on an leafy bush it could munch on. Have you ever held an inchworm? They're pretty hard to find if you're looking for them. The ones I find pop out of nowhere. Just like this very photogenic toad that popped up too. Saw LOTS of toads. Also pelicans. Seagulls, not so odd, but pelicans? In a lake? I don't know. Those things are HUGE though. There was a humongous moth at a relative's house we stopped at too. That thing was huge! Just it's body was the size of an average doorbell. I know this because it stayed next to the doorbell for the whole day. Hm, I sure wrote a lot. Most of it was just me rambling though. Sorry about that. I just had a more animal filled week than usual. Thought I might share with you. Did I read something about a bomb and Tim here though? I can't recall.

 

* * *

 

Greetings, forever 122. I have found them a home. I located an elderly couple considering pets, conducted a background investigation and went to their door to sell them for a significantly reduced price. Due to my flawless ‘puppy eyes’ as Grayson calls them, the rats now possess a loving family.

 

I would have kept them but I worried about keeping them in the same house as Alfred.

 

Those ducks sounded  _ adorable _ . Have you named them? Allow no one to insult you for possessing a kind heart for the animal kingdom, particularly defenseless tiny animals. You have shown integrity of spirit and heart and should you feel compelled to challenge whoever insulted you to a duel of honor you have my full support. Do you know what kind of ducks they were? Did they look healthy? Did you touch one? 

 

I enjoy inchworms. My particular tastes in animals do not run toward insects, but I do enjoy them. Particularly butterflies and fireflies. I have held inchworms before. I enjoy feeding them leaves. There is something distinctly satisfying about the experience. 

 

FLUFF asked earlier about whether I would wish Drake or Father to diffuse a bomb with myself inside it. Perhaps this is what you are remembering. 

 

* * *

 

 

FLUFF queries:  Greetings, Damian. My, to be able to wield such a variety of weapons at such a young age is quite the feat. What area are you currently training to improve yourself in? A higher degree of lockdown? I cannot fathom such a thing from an already well defended manor. What does such a thing entail? Have you experienced such a lockdown in your stay there? What sort of actions is the batmobile able to do?

 

* * *

 

Greetings, FLUFF. It is very impressive. Thank you. I am currently working to improve my acrobatics and physical strength. Neither are quite up to snuff, especially considering I have yet to reach the period of rapid growth in muscular strength.

 

The manor has differing degrees of lockdown. If we are not under attack, that is one thing, but if Talons are pouring into the Batcave by tearing through the ceiling more extreme and active protocols are enacted.

 

The cameras send information directly to Oracle, prioritizing known subjects, all faces found on camera are scanned through facial recognition. Also, many hidden reinforced doors can come down and many voice activated defences are engaged. 

 

I have experienced multiple lockdowns in my stay.    
  


The Batmobile (particularly after I improved it) can fly, shoot missiles, drive faster than 200 miles per hour, shoot grappling hooks, function underwater, function in space (although it cannot yet achieve terminal velocity: but if it were to be teleported into space it could function!) and it has reclining chairs. 

 

* * *

 

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

forever 122 asks: 

 

_ “ _ _ Hi again, Tim. I'm a picky eater, so I actually don't like most fruits that go into a fruit salad. It's kind of funny you mentioned eating one fuit at a time from fruit salads, I almost always eat one food at a time off my plate. Don't know WHY, exactly, just something I've always done. Unless the foods are supposed to be mixed. _

_ While I was out camping, I got some GREAT pictures of nature and wildlife. The water, spray from the boat, campfire, coals, toads, inchworms, fluffy duck butts, various other birds, trees, clouds, lichen. I really like the patterns that lichen forms. I know, it's weird. I'm a pretty weird person. I have just come to accept it. I like taking pictures of stationary objects, easier to not to blur. Should have brought my better camera though. Phone couldn't zoom as far as I wanted. Photography is very relaxing and satisfying. Do you do much photography anymore? _

_ I have my response to your question written out, but I'm going to go over it one more time to make sure I covered everything I wanted to say. Will have it for you tomorrow (Tuesday) at earliest, Wednesday by latest. _

_ So, weird question. Is your birthday in April in your world? 'Cause it is July 19th over here. I think. I don't know anymore. Jason has one, Damian doesn't have one I can find, Bruce has one, Mr. Pennyworth has one, but Dick has, like, four or something. Also, when did Dick's parents pass in your universe? There are three dates and one of them is fast approaching. One last question. Is your apartment...how do I phrase this? Is it in an apartment building or... a remodeled theater...?” _

 

Hi, forever 122. Good to have you back. Oooh… those sound like great pictures. Can your phone get good pictures of light? How does it do with contrast? I like lichen. Basically I like small intricate patterns… ones that are basically the same but have small differences if you know how to look. Like snowflakes .

 

I don’t do a lot of photography anymore… not a lot of time for it. I’d enjoy doing some more, though. 

 

My birthday is April 23. Damian doesn’t actually have a birthday. He wasn’t born. Test tube baby and all that. Um… I don’t think I should tell you the date for sure… I mean, it’s kinda personal, and all. Not for me to say. 

 

My apartment is a normal apartment. I did live in a remodeled theater for a bit, but not right now. 

  
  


Dandelion asks: 

 

_ “ _ _ Tim, how would you incapacitate Damian? _

 

_ You really shouldn't have said that to him.” _

 

Hi, Dandelion. I would probably use gas. You know, something that he couldn’t slice his way out of. Thinking his way out of traps has never really been his strong suit. But I shouldn've said what?

  
  


FLUFF asks: 

 

_ “TIMMY! Is that how you actually feel with your position in your family?! That you are nothing more than convenient? That you are someone who is helpful so you are taken advantage of and you end up being used and unappreciated?!” _

 

Hi, FLUFF. I wouldn’t say underappreciated! I mean, people know I’m a great hacker and I can build great computers and stuff. I get called on plenty.

 

But, I mean, I’m pretty obviously nobody’s favorite sibling or kid or whatever. And Bruce didn’t choose me and I’m not his  _ actual _ kid so… odd bird out, I guess. 

 

It’s not a big deal, really!

  
  
  


The best section

forever 122 says: “ Hey, Jason. I should start off by saying this may not be cohesive. I wrote some of this before I left, while camping without reception, on my way back home, and editing it now.

I guess we will just have to agree to disagree on the cake. Heh. That reminded me of an old teacher of mine. You know those weird blocks with sayings or letters on them? She had one on her desk that said, "I would agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong". Loved that teacher. Hmm... I suppose I agree with you about teasing siblings. As long as it does no lasting mental or emotional damage and the other party knows your joking.

Had a random thought while I was out fishing the other day. Who is watching Crime Alley while you're away? Yes, I doused myself in bug spray multiple times each day. I'm telling you though, my sister is a bug slayer. We had/have bug carcasses everywhere in the RV! Wait, wait, wait, wait. Mosquitos don't want your blood anymore? That's good... I guess? Well, it's convenient. Might as well get something out of the whole thing? I'm going to stop talking now. I don't want to say the wrong thing and accidently offend you. Did I read something about kidnappping Damian though? I think I was half asleep when I played catch up.”

 

Hi, forevs. I HAVE A SHIRT that says that exact thing as your teachers block and I wore it to Bruce’s family reunion and Bruce choked on his punch and that was a good day. 

 

Bruce keeps a pretty good eye on that place. He’s even got Oracle to put a bunch of cameras up there secretly so he can respond to stuff over there. 

 

Mosquito slaying is good. I never really got into taking ‘em all out with spray, but if one ever lands on me I will track it down to the ends of the Earth and kill it. 

 

Heh. I don’t think I mentioned kidnapping… Hmm… I think I said something about giving the kid bad habits while he was theoretically over or sumt’ing. 

 

Bucha theoretical ‘would you rather’ questions nowadays. All the rage. 

 

**Wing-tip!**

 

If you can’t get a song out of your head, try remembering the end! This makes your brain feel like the song is completed, and sometimes that pesky song will get right out of your brain!


	28. Chapter 28

**June 11, 2019**

 

Hi again! Bruce asked me to go over to his place tomorrow to talk over this new case he has. Something about the Court of Owls trying to make a come-back in Gotham. So I’ll pry be heading over that way tomorrow. Don’t worry, I’ll still write! Unless something comes up… I think I’m writing tomorrow.

 

Today I have decided to set a date to talk to Timmy some more. Like, really talk. You guys have been telling me he needs it… and _I_ think he needs it… I’ve been wanting to do this for a while. So, while it is not gonna be fun, I’m going to try and talk with him next Thursday. He isn’t usually as busy Thursdays. 

 

Today I found a small drug ring trying to sell to high schoolers. They should be glad Red Hood didn’t find them. As is, I managed to take out a small pocket of dealers and use their phone contacts to find their boss. 

 

They actually had him listed as ‘Boss’ on their phone. Ah, what the small fry will do that prevents them from ever being big fry. 

 

I was able to track down ‘Boss’ pretty easy by tracing the line and now he is in jail. Alone with six little goons. 

 

‘Six Little Goons’ sounds like a children's book… I would read it. I would read it to Damian as a bedtime story, which would be hilarious. 

 

So, that kept me up for a good while. Fortunately, they were so disorganized and incompetant that if there are any other members I don’t think they’ll keep up a life of crime.

 

You know, I think we’re about due for some big comic worthy action. Some big guy… I hope I did not just jinx myself. If we could never have another huge interesting battle again, that would be great. Boring, but great. 

 

IMPORTANT DISCOVERY! If you put peanut butter on bread and cover the bread with a layer of mini marshmallows and then bake in the oven on broil until the marshmallows turn brown then it tastes DELICIOUS I recommend this in all the ways. 

 

I am showing it to Dami when I see him Sunday. Actually we might have to postpone our day… depends on what B needs me for with the Court thing. 

 

_Robin and You!_

forever 122 asks: _Hiya, Dick! Yeah, an angry Damian is an adorable Damian. The Simba thing?! Yippee!!! That'll be fun. (insert smirk here) You should have someone else in on it too. "Enact my Disney"? I LOVE IT. Live your best Disney life. Hey. Post when is most convenient for you. If everyone has their responses in, you should post it._

 

_Hi, Dick. (insert very confused face about the protest) They were protesting with torches. And firecrackers. That is NOT a protest, that is a riot! So, your first thought about kyaking is, gotta take Dami sometime. No wonder Tim thinks he isn't the favorite sibling or kid. Oh, I know I'm a 10/10 big sister. At least in my sister's eyes. Bug...spraying? I didn't know there was a spray. We just use whatever's handy. A fly swatter, our hands, tissue, paper towel, toilet paper, a shoe. Camping IS relaxing. Yes, the bugs may be part of the experience, but that experience is less fun when you get huge welts from their bites and they won't stop itching. They're just trying to live their best bug life. Hm. That's a movie, isn't it? A Bug's Life? Man, I haven't watched that in ages. Pretty sure Alfred is an immortal, all-knowing being, by the way._

_Dick. You are NOT responsible for Damian anymore. Sure, when Bruce isn't around, you are. But you are not responsible for him. With the parent being unable to fulfill the role, the eldest sibling usually steps up if they can. It is hard to let go of that feeling of responsibility when the parent is able to parent again. It takes time to happen, but you have to let it go. Not the connection you developed with your sibling, but the responsibility. Personally, Bruce needs to step up his responsibility game._

_You're right, Tim didn't want to deal with all the crazy. More specifically, you spending all your time with Damian while Tim's in the same place. Tim is not the type of person to ask for things, Dick. He doesn't want to "burden" you with himself. He wants you to be happy, and he sees you happy with Damian. So, he keeps quiet and stays away unless asked. Sometimes, people don't ask for things, not because they're afraid that they would be seen as weak, but because they don't want to be a bother._

_When people grow up too fast, they act more like an adult and people stop seeing them as a kid. Maybe, be respectful of Tim and the things he wants, but also remember to treat him as the teenager/kid he is. I don't think he was treated as a kid much of his life, like Damian. Tim does need some Mother Henning, but he is mostly able to handle himself. Thanks to traveling the world and all that. He doesn't have some of the habits he needs to be a happy, healthy, and properly functioning adult yet. In some ways, he is far beyond his age, in others, he is a bit stunted. He misses Bruce, ya know? Maybe make a pie chart of what/who takes up your life. If you feel Damian takes up a lot of your life, you may want to cut it down a little to increase other aspects of your life._

 

Hi, forevs. Alfred will be in on the Simba attack. He will make sure Dami is tired enough for my scheme to work. And he _might as well_ be in on it, ‘cause he already knows it’s happening. Might as well have him actively helping, right?

 

I have generally found bug bites to be somewhat energizing. Helps me get into the ‘ _into the wild’_ mood. Unless there are too many. But I know that most people (all of the other people) do not see it that way. 

 

And A Bug’s Life is a movie! I liked it a lot! I used to be kinda scared of the grasshoppers, though. 

 

And, yeah… for Bludhaven it’s more of a protest. Since they weren’t _actively trying_ to destroy anything. But in anywhere not Bludhaven or Gotham that would be a riot, yes.

 

Oh, Tim isn’t a big fan of water or getting wet. He’ll go swimming sometimes, and enjoy that, but he’s just never really liked boating. Aside from being splashed he sunburns easily. And develops fevers easily. For some reason vigilantedom does not trigger his sever outside ailments. 

 

And why would Tim be favorite? No one is favorite. Bruce loves all his kids equally and I love all my brothers and sister equally. Damian and Jason… are somewhat less equal, but Jason likes Tim more than Damian, I think. And I’m pretty sure Tim doesn’t care about what Damian thinks.

 

And I think I’ll always be responsible for Damian, in a way. I mean, it’s not the same as when I was raising him, but Damian and I… we’re bonded. He was my Robin and I was his Batman. That’s… a big deal. There are things only each other will understand… it’s not something that can be turned off or set aside. 

 

And with Bruce raising Damian as more of a soldier than a son… no, I shouldn’t say things like that. It’s not right. I’m sorry. 

 

Let’s just say that some things about Damian are still my responsibility, and I don’t think that’s going to change.  

 

I know that Tim doesn’t want to ask for things. But I _do_ reach out to him. And it’s not like I haven’t got my own psychological issues… I’m not saying that to complain, or brush him aside or belittle him, I promise. 

 

It’s just that this _is_ a two way street. I can reach out to him, but if he doesn’t reach back nothing I do is going to work. Eventually, he’s going to need to move past his own burdens and fears and let me help him. He has excuses, but he can’t hide behind them forever. 

 

It’s not nice like I want to be… but Tim is responsible enough to know this. I know it’ll be hard for him and I’m going to help him as much as I can, every step of the way. But if he doesn’t reach out… he’s going to end up like Bruce. And it won’t matter how many of us reach out anymore. 

 

Have you suggested anything to Tim on how to reach back? I mean, like I said, I’m going to be talking to him Thursday. Maybe he can start planning on where to go from there. Or maybe he needs more time. He does have a lot of very legitimate problems with me. I haven’t always been the best older brother. 

 

I mean I’m not _now_ … but yeah. Whatever he needs. I just want him to think about it for now. 

  


FLUFF asks: _:D***. D***! D***! Timmy needs a three minute hug when you see him again!_

 

Hey, FLUFF. I think a 3 minute hug might scare him more than anything, but I will give him a hug and if he is up for a 3 minute one then I’d be more than glad to oblige!

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

 

forever 122 queries: Hello, Damian. Just a quick thought. Are you sure you should be giving out details about the security of your home to a stranger? I know we can't do anything with it, since we're in a different universe, but what if someone who can access your universe gets ahold of that information?

 

* * *

 

Greetings, forever 122. It matters little. Should this journal be discovered (though I am assured it will not) we will have far greater worries than the specifics of the security system. Namely all our secret identities. However, I have been assured that this is as safe as the Batcomputer, so I do not worry.

 

* * *

 

Dandelion queries: Damian. I am afraid you addressed the wrong person in your response. It was not this "FLUFF" person who inquired after you this last time, but I. No matter though. A simple mistake. Simple mistakes can cause problems though, so I recommend you double check who you are speaking to in the future.

 

Yes, acrobatics and physical strength are good to improve upon. Flexibility is important in your line of work as much as strength and cunning. What such ways are there to bypass this intense lock down once it has occurred? Does it occur everywhere in the manor, including the "Bat Cave"? Is it capable of trapping beings inside as well as out, for safety reasons of course? My, you improved the "Bat Mobile" yourself? You must be quite handy with an extensive knowledge of engineering.

 

* * *

 

Greetings Dandelion. My deepest apologies. Obviously I misread the comment or changed from one to the other at an inopportune time, resulting in this embarrassing situation. Please accept my condolences. 

 

forever 122 has mentioned that your interest in the manor’s security is strange, and while I find our communication secure, I must agree. Should this line of questioning continue prepare to be subjected to an extensive background check. 

 

But I will tell you that it occurs everywhere and can trap beings inside (to some extent).

 

I did improve the Batmobile. Most of my improvements (such as flight) occured when Grayson was Batman. I have had less opportunity to tinker since the change in management. 

  


* * *

 

FLUFF queries: Dami, would you rather be in a car with Dickie driving, or Timmy?

Also, I did not ask about that! I'm not interested in learning about all your defenses. Is someone using my name?!

 

* * *

 

Greetings, FLUFF. I would rather be in one with Grayson, despite the fact that his driving is far more dangerous. For one, I have often been in the Batmobile with him driving it. For another I do not wish to be in a confined space with Drake, particularly if he held that much power over our destination and the radio. 

 

As to my misnomer, I apologize. It was my mistake in incorrectly labeling Dandelion as yourself. I would request that you accept my apology. 

  


Red Robin’s Response Page 

 

forever 122 asks: 

 

_“Hi, Tim. Take back what you said to Damian when he first showed up? What would that be? Wait- I thought Conner and Cassie were alive again...? Are they NOT on your team?_

_(pushes up glasses and pinches bridge of nose) Tim. (removes hand from face) We WILL talk about the whole "convenient" and "used" and "helpful" thing later. And ESPECIALLY the "I'm annoying but worth keeping alive" thing. I just CANNOT with that right now. I will say one thing now though. You are in no way annoying. You are a bright young man with phenomenal ideas and a heart that wants to help. You are worth more than merely keeping alive. You are someone who has been hurt badly by those close to you, but yet you persevere. You will prosper in whatever way you chose to lead your life. Do not let others dictate that for you.”_

 

Hey, forevs. When Damian first showed up I tried being nice to him and reaching out as a _new big brother_ . That worked great. He tried to assassinate me. It _almost_ worked. Jerk. 

 

Conner is Superboy and Cassie is Wonder Girl. 

 

Um. Well, thank you. I… I know not everyone sees me that way. As expendable, I mean. I know Dick doesn’t. I was talking about Damian. Who definitely sees me as all those things. 

 

And… you know, I think you’re really an amazing person. You care so much about me… it’s incredible. I can’t believe it. I mean, you’ve been spending so long talking to me and _not leaving_ and you just seem so passionate… I just want you to know that I think you have phenomenal ideas, and no one can say you don’t have a heart that wants to help. 

 

From everything I’ve heard, I think you persevere and fight to end up with a better hand than what life dealt you. 

 

You’re a loving person who cares about your sister and who tries to be as good an older sibling as you possibly can. 

 

You’re an empathetic person who took all this time to reach out to some kid with more issues than anything because you felt they were a good person who needed someone to help them. 

 

You’re passionate: you fight for a cause you believe in and you pull out all the stops. 

 

I think you’re amazing. And I don’t want you to ever forget that. 

 

FLUFF asks:

 

_“Timmy! It IS a big deal! You shouldn't feel that way. You need a hug. I'm telling D***!”_

 

Hi FLUFF. Ummm… that’s not necessary. Really. I don’t… I don’t need that. It’s good. Thank you.

  


Dandelion asks: 

 

_“Hello, Tim. Gas, duly noted. What about Jason and D***? If you had to take down Batman himself?_

 

_I've said too much already. Hopefully you won't speak with him again.”_

 

Hey, Dandelion! As far as my Batman protocols go… even this isn’t quite secure enough for me to say! Let’s just say I don’t want to do it alone. 

  


The best part 

forever 122 says: “Hiiiiiii, Jasooon. You said something earlier about- …(insert sigh) never mind. Just Timmy and his self-worth. How are Artemis and Bizarro?”

 

Hey, forevs. They are doing great. Bizarro has gone around wearing a baseball hat backwards because he liked Roy’s so much. It’s messing with Artemis and it’s really hilarious.  

 

Artemis has decided that to work on centering herself she is going to start learning to fight with a bo. I mean, she already knows some, but she wants to get good. Because to fight with a bo you need precision and a lot of balance: brute force doesn’t help that much. Also, a bo is mostly defensive, so she thinks it might help her balance herself out. 

  


FLUFF says: “Jason, would you rather be in a car with Dickie driving, or Timmy?

forever122 thought we were talking about kidnapping someone? Let's do it! We should totally try and kidnap one of your little brothers.”

 

Hey, FLUFF. Tim. Definitely Tim. Dick drives like a man possessed and I don’t want to end my second life because he tried to take a hairpin turn at 80 mph.

 

I’m down with kidnapping. Not for too long though. Then they might get annoying. Idea. Kidnap Damian, take him to the lair and force feed him something sugary while making him watch a Star Trek marathon. 

 

I could drop a line by Alfred so he knows what’s going on. It could work.

 

**Wing-tip!**

When talking to someone, try to figure out their eye color! Not because you’re going to do anything with the information, but because the eye contact and attention makes you seem more trustworthy and confident and it’s a good way to make people feel like you’re friendly.


	29. Chapter 29

**June 7, 2019**

 

Hey, guys. So, Bruce says that I’m actually going to be in this Court case pretty seriously, so I might not be able to write for a while. I’m going to be handing publication over to Tim, so he’ll make sure the diary still goes up.

 

And. I need you all to listen to this. I have told Tim that the reasons behind me giving him this responsibility, which he agreed to when I asked if he wanted it. They are that Tim is a responsible person who will both post and not edit his brothers responses or cut them out. 

 

Jason moves around too much and might unexpectedly be out of wifi. Because he went to space and didn’t tell anyone. Damian might refuse to put in Tim’s sections sometimes. Also, I don’t think either Jay or Dami would be particularly happy about having that kind of responsibility. 

 

It is because I trust Tim. It is because I do not trust Jay or Dami to do this. It is not because I love anyone more than anyone else. It is not because I feel like any members of this family exist solely as workhorses. I have told Tim this. If he does not believe me then PLEASE do your best to convince him for me! 

 

Nothing really happened today except going and getting briefed by Bruce. I move out tomorrow and I don’t know when you’ll hear from me again. If you’re allowed to get any kinds of updates or whatever Tim or Dami might be able to tell you. 

 

Oh! The Simba shoot was a raging success! I got Bruce to leave the cave to get into the manor (hard!) snuck into Damian’s room (hard!) with the ketchup, totally got it on his head without being stabbed (hard!) and flew him out of the room to present to Bruce and Alfred from the top of the stairs! Also hard!

 

I think it helped that Damian was so confused. But OH IT WAS THE BEST THING TO EVERY HAVE BEEN A THING! I have enacted my Disney! Consider the Disney enacted! Even. Better. 

 

I got the whole thing on camera! I sent it to Tim and Jay and Cass and also Wally and Bruce. 

 

Best. Day. Ever.

 

Hope to see you again soon!

 

_ Robin and You! _

forever 122 asks:  _ Hi, Dick. The Court of Owls? That doesn't sound good. Due for big action? Is there some kind of calender you keep to? Can you tell by the season? (insert laugh) _

_ Tim obviously thinks Damian is your favorite sibling. He's mentioned how Bruce didn't pick him, so he obviously doesn't think Bruce cares for him as much as he does you, Damian, and Jason. Bruce needs to get his dad act together. It is surprising he hasn't by now. He's had, what, thirteen or so years of parenting? You might as well -redacted statement-. Ahem. If I let that stay in, it would be considered very rude. Anyway, maybe Bruce is too constipated to be a good dad. _

_ You are trying to set up a time to talk with Tim? Good, I guess. Get where you're coming from, when you talked about Tim last time. At the same time, you kind of sounded like a condescending prick. Pardon my language. Burdens and fears are not excuses, and you should know that. I get that you all have been hurt one way or another in your lives. Tim sees what you've done as betrayal at the highest degree. He sees your previous relationship as dead. He says that there is no way for things to go back to the way they were. They can get better, and your still his brother, but he doesn't think your relationship can ever be the same. _

_ I suppose I can talk with Tim about reaching back. His problems with you are immense, but he still sees you as his brother, which is good. _

_ (please note fake pleasant tone with laced sarcasm) Yeah, your right! You haven't been the best brother to him lately! Probably for the past two years you haven't been! Glad you can finally see that. _

 

Howdy, forevs! In case you were wondering why only I responded to your longer thing yesterday, it’s because of the way responses are sent in. Dami, Tim and Jay already responded to all their questions and sent them in to me by the time I got your comment. So they weren’t able to answer last time. 

 

Well, there are kinda seasons. Mr Freeze is big in Winter. Watch out of Poison Ivy in Spring and Summer. Crime in general goes up in Summer and down in Winter, except for holidays. Lots of themed crimes around holidays. 

 

I do not have favorite siblings. And Bruce does not have favorite children. And I mean… I guess B could do better in some departments, but he’s not terrible. I mean, he saved us all from some pretty terrible life situations. Without him I would’ve been in Juvie (actually I would’ve been a Talon, but I didn’t know that then), Jay would’ve lived on the streets and Tim would’ve had no parents and a bunch of wards of state who wanted his money, and Cass would’ve been an assassin, or would’ve been killed for trying to get away from that life. 

 

We all owe Bruce a lot for what he’s done for us. He tries, and he loves us all. We can overlook a few of his… slight shortcomings. And for whatever he doesn’t quite pull through on Alfred and I try to pick up the slack for the kids. And yes, Jason  _ is _ among ‘the kids’. All my little siblings are ‘the kids’.

 

I don’t try to sound mean. I promise. I want to help Tim. I wish I could do everything for him and take all his problems on me, but I can’t and he needs to help himself too. I’ll  _ be there _ for him, I’ll do  _ everything _ I can, though. 

 

I’m trying. I’m taking my eight years of experience with being part of a normal and healthy family and doing my very best to apply it to my younger vigilante brother who actively avoids me and won’t listen to me when I tell him I love him just as much as his siblings even though that is the  _ truth _ and I don’t know how many more ways I can say it in the English language. 

 

This started when I took Robin from him and gave it to Damian. I don’t regret doing that. I had no choice. I regret the way I did it. It’s one of the things I regret most in my life. 

 

There are reasons I did badly. My dad just died. I had a new little brother who I also had to raise who also wanted me and everyone but Bruce dead and was a trained assassin. I had a giant company I had to run even though I hate business and have never done anything similar in my life. I had the Justice League to take care of, even though I’ve never even be on the Justice League because I don’t work well with a team like that. I was BATMAN and all of Gotham was depending on me to do just as well as the  _ real _ Batman ever did. Ie: perfect. 

 

Like I said. I had reasons to not work with tact. That doesn’t mean it wasn’t one of the most regretted decisions of my life. I should’ve asked. He would’ve have given it up, but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t have asked because I  _ know _ how it feels to have Robin taken away from you.

 

If I had to take it away, it should’ve been with a long conversation about how this didn’t change Tim’s place as my brother. I should’ve stayed in contact somehow or sent messages or  _ done anything other than what I did _ . 

 

But I still would’ve made Damian Robin because if I didn’t someone was going to die. Damian would kill someone, Damian would get killed, Damian would betray us and go back to his mother and live out his life as an assassin. 

 

And I couldn’t spend time around Tim, either! I wanted to. Oh, I wanted to. But if I did Damian would feel threatened and try to murder Tim again or try to cement his place as Robin by doing something crazy and I would never have gotten Damian to stop being an assassin. 

 

So. I failed. I failed as a brother and as a friend and as a Batman and as everything else I was trying to be. 

 

And ever since then Tim will not let me try to remake my relationship with him because I chose Damian as Robin over him. And everything snowballed from there. And I’m  _ trying _ to get over my failure…

 

I’m sorry. I’m sorry if this got crazy and if I sound like a raging lunatic. I can’t tell right now. I have a lung full of Ivy’s spores that I got when I came into Gotham and she was trying to level the interstate. 

 

I am not processing like myself. In fact, I should probably stop talking. My pulse is way up there and Alfred is threatening to sedate me even though I feel completely calm. If I pass out he’ll never forgive me. 

 

I’m sorry if I sound crazy. I’ll try to talk again when I see you next. 

 

Um… yeah. I’ll talk with FLUFF real quick and sign out.

  
  


FLUFF asks:  __ _ Hi, D***! I'm so happy you're going to talk with Tim! You both really need it. _

 

Hey, FLUFF. I look forward to talking with Timmy too. Don’t know if the date we talked about will  _ work _ anymore, cause mission where I may not be able to talk to people, but I want to talk with him more than anything. 

 

If our date doesn’t work out I have three potential backups circled on my calendar to make sure this still happens. 

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

forever 122 queries: Hello, Damian. Glad to hear the rats have a good home! Puppy eyes, huh? Ever try use them to escape a gala? Or, dare I say, act sleepy or childish? What color are your eyes, by the way? People go back and forth between green and blue for your eyes over here.

The ducks were absolutely adorable! I took some pictures of them. Some of them aren't the greatest though, since my phone doesn't have a good zoom. No, I did not name them. I wouldn't be able to tell them apart. (insert chuckle here) I'm pretty sure they didn't mean to insult me by telling me I have a bleeding heart. Pretty sure they meant I'm just extremely kind and caring. They were Mallard ducks. They all looked happy, healthy, and enjoying their duck lives. I WISH I had held one. I couldn't quite get to them. I don't think we're supposed to hold the wildlife anyway.

Inchworms are very satisfying creatures to observe. Caterpillars too. Rescued one that was being attacked by ants earlier this week. Relocated it to a bush instead of a pine tree. It was pretty big. The feel of it's feet was fun. Do you encounter much wildlife on the manor grounds?

Ah. That would make sense about the bomb. I was a bit sleep deprived when I finished writing to you that time. It was a long trip back from where we were camping and we left kind of late. Back to the normal everyday life now.

 

* * *

 

Greetings, forever 122. I have not attempted puppy eyes or childishness to escape a gala. There are  _ others _ around and I am not prepared to sacrifice my pride for that.

 

My eyes are green. It carries over from the pit’s effects on my Mother. 

 

I do encounter a good deal of wildlife, though not always of a particularly interesting variety. There are many insects and some amount of small game, like rabbits and foxes. 

 

* * *

 

Dandelion queries:  Greetings, Damian. Your apologies are noted and accepted. It seems as though this "forever 122" needs to learn how to mind their own business. It is no matter, though. I shall cease this line of inquiry. I am more interested in your thoughts on your brothers' fighting styles. Would you call them adequate, or are they too reliant on one thing or another? Your own style, too. Would you say you have a rounded balance in your fighting style?

 

* * *

 

Greetings, Dandelion. I have no malice toward forever 122. I find their concern in our welfare admirable. You must admit that you would find it strange as well if I made sustained efforts to learn of the safety of  _ your _ household. 

 

Grayson’s fighting is adequate. He  _ was _ Batman, after all. Todd is too reliant on guns. Drake overthinks and lacks physical strength. 

 

I am a superb fighter. I am physically strong (obviously less so than most grown men, but that will change), I am skilled in weaponry, agile, intelligent and skilled in analyzing weaknesses. 

 

* * *

 

FLUFF queries: Hi, Dami! It's okay, I forgive you. Now, I hope you can forgive me for this potentially hard question. Would you rather give up Robin potentially forever to be raised by your father since birth, knowing you would be a completely different person, or continue with the life you currently have?

 

* * *

 

Greetings, FLUFF. Given the parameters of your question, I would choose to give up Robin. Not only would it spare those I have killed, but my Father would no doubt realize my fighting ability and have me join his crusade anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

forever 122 asks: 

 

_ “Hi, Tim! I should start this off by forewarning you that Dick might want to talk to you. So, brace yourseld unless he has already tried. I would say my phone is decent with light and pretty good with contrast. I don't know a whole about photography terms, but I know some. Small intricate patterns are GREAT! Snowflakes are awesome to look at, especially if you can compare them before they melt. Bark and leaves are pretty great too. Fabrics too. You should try and make a little time for photography. You seem to really enjoy it. _

_ I KNOW Damian doesn't have an actual birthday! I KNOW he wasn't naturally created! I say birthday because what else am I suppose to call it?! Sheesh, people, I 've done my research. Sorry. Already had a conversation like this with Dick. Yeah, not for you to say. Although, Damian fought each year on his birthday with his mother so he could meet Bruce. Hm, maybe he just wanted to start anew. Maybe your universe is different though. I don't know. Who really cares. At this point, I don't. How old were you when you traveled the world to save Bruce? _

_ My answer for your Robin question is going to take longer than I anticipated. I misconstrued something about your universe. I need to rethink what I wrote. I need to wrap this up now. Need to calm down. Going to watch anime Bye Bye.” _

 

Hi, forevs. Yeah, Dick’s already talked to me. Of course, now he has a mission, so I don’t know if it’ll work out or not… but who knows. I guess. 

 

Heh. Sorry for jumping down your throat about Damian’s birthday… I do have a tendency to be hyper specific. 

 

Hmm… I wouldn’t know about that birthday thing with Damian… of course, we don’t really talk. So. That might have happened here. 

 

If you mean how old was I when I tracked B down and demanded he make me Robin, I was thirteen. 

  
  


Dandelion asks: 

 

_ “ _ _ Hello, Tim. So, you would take down Damian with gas. How would you take down Red Hood if you needed to? Or if Nightwing becomes compromised?” _

 

Hi, Dandelion. Hood is easy. I hack his helmet and blind and deafen him. Maybe even knock him out by frying him. 

 

Nightwing I’d do from a distance, with a dart, probably. He wears a thinner suit than most of us and he doesn’t cover his face. Also, you can get good visibility on him since he swings around so much.

 

FLUFF asks: 

 

_ “It's too late, Timmy. I already told D*** you need a hug. Prepare for a hug next time you see him.” _

 

Hi, FLUFF. >Sigh< I’ll be on the lookout for that I guess… You really didn’t have to do that… I appreciate the thought but… aww, did you have to encourage him?

  
  


forever 122 asks:

 

_ “ _ _ Hi, Tim! Your using my nickname! I kept meaning to tell you that you could call me that, but I kept forgetting. How'd you hear about it? If you didn't know already, Dick is planning on talking to you next Thursday. Dick is really scared you'll end up like Bruce. He's talking about the whole two-way street thing in relationships. I could never quite follow that thing. He wants you to reach back. What do you think? Are ready to try with Dick? Or would you rather start with someone else? _

_ Oh, Tim... I enjoy talking with you. I won't leave unless the connection closes. Hopefully it won't for awhile yet. _

_ I wouldn't say my ideas are THAT great. I enjoy helping others. It's what I've done since I was small. If I can make someone else smile, that's good enough for me. You're right in saying I have fought very hard to be where I am now. I've fought my own demons for years upon years. I can't complain though. There's always someone else worse off than myself. Whether it be financial, relationship, or life wise. _

_ I wouldn't say you have "more issues than anything". You have issues, yes. But at least you don't have to live with disorders that won't go away. You are MORE than a good person, Tim. Your issues are solvable. It will just take time and effort. The reason I'm so passionate and fight so hard for others, is because I don't want them to have to go through what I've experienced. What I've learned is that things CAN get better. You just need to want them to get better and put in the effort to make them better. I want other people to know that. _

_ You think I'M amazing? I think your amazing. Let's be amazing together. (insert snort) Gosh, that was corny. _

__

_.....Have you been talking to one of your brothers about me? What do you mean by, "everything I've heard"? Hmm... maybe I talked to you about some stuff? I can't recall. Sometimes I have a bad memory, sorry about that.” _

 

Hi, forevs. I was giving Jay a heads up about that trafficking ring because Roy was talking with Jason about how they were heading into his city, so Jason wanted some information from the source. He hates people selling drugs to kids the most, but really he hates all crimes against kids, so. As we were talking your name came up in conversation, and it didn’t sound like he made the nickname up. 

 

Yeah, Dick worries, but honestly, if I ended up like Bruce, I don’t think it would be a bad thing. I think the ‘street’ thing Dick keeps talking about is about how he could reach out to me all day every day and if I don’t respond to him we’ll still never have a relationship. Because he can’t force me better. 

 

Which is a nice idea, and all, but this ‘reaching back’ thing. Um. He  _ says _ he wants things to be better, but as long as he  _ clearly _ keeps prioritizing Damian over me he obviously doesn’t  _ really _ want me to be on equal ground. He wants to make his stupid concieunce feel better about his poor little brother, and that’s it. 

 

Actions speak louder than words and all that. 

 

You know… one thing Dick said that I think might actually be right is this. Don’t feel like you can’t get help because someone else is always worse off. Everyone is important and if we all push help away for any reason we’re all just going to get worse. Or something like that. It isn’t an exact quote. The main point is that we all should try to improve ourselves no matter what the problem is that we’re trying to improve, big or small. And if we need help with that problem we should always ask for it.

 

I mean… I do have disorders. I’m an insomniac and I’m told I have depression and some kind of OCD and also possibly PTSD and whatever. But it’s not like people can’t overcome disorders. They’re harder: sure. But not impossible. I agree with you, forevs. Things CAN get better. 

 

And I would like to be awesome together. 

 

Sometimes corney isn’t necessarily bad. Something else Dick told me… 

 

I was talking with Dick recently, as he was inviting me to have a heart - to - heart Thursday, and you came up. I guess. He talked about how you’d had some really hard stuff come your way and how you still kept fighting and trying to help everyone be happy and be their best person… in case you were wondering  _ why _ he said that, it was because he was trying to convince me that I should do my best to work with my family and support net to try to deal with some of my problems and overcome and stuff. It was pretty inspirational. Dick does those speeches a lot. So… yeah. He basically said that if you could overcome and try to help me then I should really try to be helped. So that happened.

  
  
  
  
  


The best part

 

forever 122 s ays: “Hiya, Jason! You have a shirt like that?! I have shirts with a lot of fun sayings on them too. Don't have a whole lot of time right now though. Tell you about 'em later. I didn't know there was a mosquito killing spray. We just use whatever's handy. A fly swatter, our hands, tissue, paper towel, toilet paper, a shoe. Someone else's shoe. Ah, gotcha. Bunch of "would you rather questions". I went back and looked when I was better rested. Their kind of fun. Would you rather actions though seems like a lot more fun. As in, you actually do what you would rather do. Watched some videos like that a couple months ago I think. They were pretty funny. Gotta go do the dishes or someone might yell at me. (grumbles)Already had one sensory overload today... Then onto to Timmy. Bye!”

 

Hey, forevs. Nice to talk with ‘ya. Yeah, there’s a spray. Or at least over here there is. Colloquially known as ‘bug spray’. Do you not have that there? 

 

Heh. I have dishes over here too. Not looking forward to that. Put ‘em off till after midnight because  _ that makes sense _ . Oh well. I’m a bat: I’ll survive. 

 

FLUFF says: “ Jason! Yes! I love your idea. Let's kidnap Damian for a couple days! We need a plan for it though. He is a tiny ninja assassin baby after all. You have to be able to keep him there. We must also come up with more... "entertainment" besides force feeding sugar and star trek too.”

 

Hello, FLUFF. We do need a plan. I can probably head over to nab him out of the manor. That way he’ll know that he’s not being kidnapped for villainous purposes… from a certain point of view. He’ll know Alfred is cool with it. As for entertainment… what did you have in mind?

  
  


forever 122 says: “ Hey, Jason. YES! Backwards baseball caps are the best! I wear one pretty much everyday! I have a lot of hats in my collection. I think I have about twenty different ones ranging from winter hats to summer hats and year-'round hats. I love hats. Artemis is taking up the bo, huh? Good for her. Tim's pretty good with a bo. Bet he'd be willing to help her out if she wanted. Anything fun or new in your life? Ya know, besides planning a kidnapping?”

 

Hi, forever 122! I hear you’ve been giving Dickiebird a good dressing down. Good going! Just make sure you motivate him, not mess up his self esteem any worse. Anyhow, I approve and you may consider yourself Red-Hood-sanctioned to make sure Dickie’s head stays small enough for his shoulders. 

 

I’ve always like hats myself, but honestly I don’t really wear them much myself in the summer outside of vigilanteing. Always do in the winter, though. The ones that cover your ears. I do not like getting my ears cold. 

 

So far, everything’s pretty normal. Damian-proofing the digs for his kidnapping, though! Bizarro’s getting pretty excited to meet him.

  
  


**Wing-tip!**

 

A lot of times people will ask for feedback on their work, such as a picture or story. When trying to give constructive criticism and also tell what you like, remember the hamburger method. Start off with a compliment about their work, then give them a piece of constructive criticism, and then give another compliment! Then repeat as many times as necessary.


	30. Chapter 30

**June 13, 2019**

 

Hey, guys. This is Tim. Dick’s on his mission on the Court of Owls. I’m not going to do a diary or anything… that’s really not my style. So there’s still gonna be question/response stuff with the three of us. 

 

Dick’ll pry get around to answering whatever he gets asked eventually. 

 

Buuuuut… just because I’m not doing a dairy doesn’t mean I can’t use this opportunity to share with you the amazing thing which happened yesterday.

 

Dick said that he talked about this a little before, but I got a picture and security camera footage of Dick rushing Damian out of his room with ketchup on his forehead like Simba and it was  _ the greatest day of my life _ . 

 

I have that video backed up so many times. I will never lose it, even if the apocalypse happens. 

 

It. Was. Amazing.

 

Damian was squirming around and really confused and Alfred was smiling and barely managed not to laugh! And Bruce. Actually. Laughed. It was more like a snort, but in Bat speak that’s knee slapping hysterics. 

 

Damian chased Dick around the manor with a katana, I’m told, but that’s fairly normal. If Damian seems touchy about the incident: don’t worry. Happens a lot. He’s just throwing a temper tantrum: he’ll calm down. If he were really mad he’d be a lot quieter, so this is good. 

 

That was the best thing I’ve seen in oh… four years? Awesome stuff. 

 

Here’s everybody’s responses for you!

  
  


The best section

forever 122 says: “Howdy, Jason! Bug- (slaps forehead and proceeds to laugh) Yes, we have bug spray. Whenever one of you brought up "a spray that kills mosquitos", I thought you were all talking about something you spray AT the bugs! Bug spray doesn't kill the bugs, it's like a preventative measure. I think. I should really check that out.

I actually love doing dishes. I usually wait 'till everyone's asleep. I pop on my headphones and dance around while I do the dishes. Dick also said something about you going to space recently?

So, where ya keepin' Damian? Your island or somewhere else? If it's your island, I bet he would like the marine life. Just don't torture him TOO much, okay? What does Damian-proofing entail, exactly? If your bringing Mr. Pennyworth in on this, you could ask him to secretly pack a bag for Damian. Quick in and out. Remember he is vegetarian and doesn't eat fish. Prepare for that. He does like cotton candy.

Wait-what? What did I do? I didn't mean to reprimand Dick! I don't have that kind of authority! Stupid forevs, stupid, stupid. Should have kept my big mouth shut. Open it up, and the wrong thing comes out. I don't even know what I said to make you think that! (insert groan and clutching at roots of hair) Always make things worse.”

 

Hey, forevs. Heh. Yeah, over here we have stuff you can actually spray at things, but not many people actually use it like that. Mostly you spray it on yourself. 

 

I do that too! I love listening to music while doing dishes. I also like playing my music really loud and pacing around to it. I’m told I look insane while doing so. But it’s not like anyone but Artemis and Bizarro are around to see it so… it is fine. 

 

So  _ normally _ I don’t care about dishes, I just don’t get really psyched about doing them at 1 in the morning. I ended up running the dishwasher and leaving everything else till morning. 

 

Well I don’t have Damian yet, but he’ll be on the island with the rest of us. (laughs) I’ll remember that he’s a vegetarian, but if I try feeding him cotton candy he’ll probably try to bite my hand off. 

 

Hey, hey, it’s alright. Don’t worry. You are allowed to worry about people and to try and help people, even if that doesn’t mean being nice in the moment. You’re good. Don’t stress about it. 

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

 

forever 122 asks: 

 

_ “ _ _ Hi, Tim. No, I meant how old were you when you traveled around to bring back Bruce from being lost in time? I'm going to be busy today, so I thought I'd just send out a quick little message. A larger one will probably come in much later tonight, so don't worry about that one. Have a good day!” _

 

Hi, forevs! Ah, I see. I was fifteen, then. Hope you get all your stuff done.

 

Look forward to hearing from you again!

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

 

Dandelion queries:  Greetings, Damian. While you may hold no contempt towards "forever 122", I believe they shouldn't poke around in others' affairs. My "household". I suppose you could call it a household. If you ever needed to incapacitate your siblings, perhaps they were compromised, how would you go about doing so?

 

* * *

Greetings, Dandelion. Well, if I were to incapacitate Grayson, I would do so from a distance, probably with a dart or poisoned arrow. He is far too dangerous in close combat to engage in close quarters. 

 

As for Todd and Drake, I have already done so, and I believe it was chronicled in your universe. However, if I had to do it again, I would take Todd by distracting him by use of his death experience or relationship with my Father. I would enrage him (an easy task) which would result in a marked decrease in his efficiency and skill. Then, he would be quite easy to incapacitate. 

 

Drake I would face in close quarters combat after setting off an EMP to dismantle the majority of his technology. In a fair fight against me I believe I could take him easily. 

 

* * *

 

forever 122 queries: Hi, Damian. Oh- I LOVE foxes! They're my favorite animal. Do you have a favorite animal, or is it too hard to decide? Can you tell me anything about the Court of Owls mission Dick is being sent on? From the way he was talking, it seemed almost like undercover work? Like, serious, long-term, undercover work? Also heard that Dick "enacted his Disney" on you. What was that like?

 

* * *

 

Greetings, forever 122. I agree that foxes are fine animals. They have always appealed to me. Despite their small stature they can be vicious hunters and are widely renowned for their cunning. Also, they are highly fluffy, which is appealing. 

 

I do not possess a favorite species of animal. I will not say that I appreciate them all equally, but I cannot pick a favorite yet. 

 

Grayson has been sent to gather intel on the Court’s activities and to see if he can discern their planned course of action. It should only take two or three days, but he cannot contact us as that would allow the Court to pinpoint his location.

 

As for the… Disney Incident… I will not speak of it and you are never to mention it to me again. It did not happen.  _ Honestly _ . I do not see what was so humorous about it! Grayson is an idiot. 

 

I hate him and if he shows his stupid face around here I will not be responsible for my actions. Enough said. 


	31. Chapter 31

**June 15, 2019**

 

The best part

Dandelion says: “ Greetings, Mr. Todd! If you had to incapacitate your family for whatever reason, how would you go about doing so? Also, do you still experience "pit rage" at all?”

 

Heh. Hey, Dandelion. I’m  _ Jason _ , Mr. Todd just sounds weird… like really weird. 

 

I really can’t say what I’d do about Bats: security on this thing isn’t high enough. But, honestly, I could shoot any of them from a distance with a tranq. If I did anything else before them that’d tip them off that I was coming. 

 

I have pit rages sometimes, mostly when I’m really stressed, mad or haven’t been getting out. But it’s nearly as bad anymore. 

  
  


Guest says: “Hi, Jason! For entertainment, you should have Dami watch Trolls. I can't really think of much else. I wonder if anyone else has any ideas? Hey, other people! Do you guys have any ideas for what Dami and Jason should do, along with Artemis and Bizarro!? Perhaps we should ask Tim for some ideas...

 

You said Bizarro is looking forward to meeting Dami? As long as no one gets hurt, I say hugs. Treat him like a kid his age if you can. Don't want anyone getting stabbed after all!”

 

Hey. I’ve never actually seen Trolls… from the advertisements it looks like a rainbow threw up on the baby of pop culture and a Disney princess. And it looked like it had terrible songs. That might be a great idea! I’d worry a little ‘cause I’ve never seen it before and I’d like to know what I’m getting into though… 

 

_ Bizarro _ can hug Damian. I value my limbs too much, thank you. Honestly, treating him like a kid his age is a  _ really _ good way to get stabbed… but Bizarro is invulnerable, he’ll be fine. 

 

Yeah, Bizarro is really looking forward to this. He finds Damian adorable and really wants to cuddle and play with him. I look forward to watching. 

  
  


Red Robin’s Response Page

Dandelion asks: 

 

_ “Timothy. What is you opinion on the magic users in your world?” _

 

Hi, Dandelion. Honestly, for the most part I would like to avoid fighting and working with them because they’re so hard to understand. I like to be able to analyze everything about my allies and opponents, but magic is just so… random. And undefined. 

 

They’re undeniably powerful a lot of the time… but the innately unpredictable nature of magic makes it as dangerous to wield as to be wielded against.

  
  


Dandelion asks: 

 

_ “Hello, Mr. Drake! It is a pleasure to finally converse with you. I know Mr. Grayson is currently out at the moment, so I'll just leave this here for his return. Boss is in no hurry. Have a wonderful day, Mr. Drake!” _

 

Hello, Dandelion. You can call me Tim, or Timothy if you’re more comfortable that way. The only people who call me ‘Mr Drake’ are reporters or people at Wayne Enterprises. 

 

I’m sure Dick will appreciate your message! You have a good day, too.

  
  


Guest asks: 

 

_ “Hi, Timmy! Glad you took over in D***'s absence. Jason and Damian wouldn't do it right. I'm sure you're going to do a fine job! A bit sad we can't hear about your life though. I will have more questions for you after I am done conspiring with Jason! : D Speaking of our conspiracy, would you happen to have any ideas as to how to... "entertain" Damian? Jason came up with force feeding him sugar and watching Star Trek. I think we should have him watch Trolls. Ideas?” _

 

Hello. Thank you for your confidence in me!

 

Yeah… diaries aren’t really my thing, especially when they are published on the internet. I’m glad Dick likes it. 

 

Hmmm… are we  _ sure _ kidnapping Damian is a good idea? It seems like someone might get maimed or killed. Also, I can’t really see Damian thinking Jason has kidnapped him as part of a criminal replace going well. No matter how fun it seems. 

 

If he gets out of hand, show him Bob Ross videos, or something. He likes painting but he’d find it condescending enough for it to still be funny. Plus it might help calm him down some. 

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

 

Dandelion queries: Greetings, Damian. I would like to personally thank you for your assistance in my research. It shall be put to good use. Your help has been noted. I currently have no further need of inquiry with you. If I do, your monitor will surely work. I hope we may meet soon, Damian Wayne.

 

* * *

 

Greetings, Dandelion. I wish you well in your project. Take care to use it for good: if I hear of it being used for ill I shall come after you with a vengeance. I would ask, also, what you mean by my ‘monitor’. 

 

* * *

 

 

Guest queries: Hey, Dami! Any big plans for the month of July? Oh! Also, would you rather spend a week with Timmy or Jason?

 

* * *

 

Greetings. I do not have any major plans of yet. Although, last year Grayson and I took an extended trip during the Summer months as I had no school then. We were planning to have another trip at some point during July, but details had not been fleshed out. 

 

I would rather spend a week with Todd. I would rather spend a week with almost  _ anyone _ but Drake. At least Todd and I could go beat up some criminals together, and I could, for the most part, do as I pleased.. Drake would insist on holding me back the entire time. 

 

* * *

 


	32. Chapter 32

**June 16, 2019**

  
  


The best part

forever 1 22 says: “ Hi, Jason! What kind of music do you like listening to? I have a hard time defining what type of music I listen to. I enjoy music with a beat though. Percussion has left it's mark on me. You could just leave out some cotton candy for him to find if you wanted to. Do you ACTUALLY plan on force feeding him? If you are, try not to get bit. Do you have much wildlife on your island?”

 

Hey, forevs. I listen to some Imagine Dragons, Fall out Boy, y’know. Stuff of classics. Rock’s pretty good. Not, like  _ all _ yelling, but loud is good. 

 

Oh, I’m not  _ really _ force feeding him anything. He get’s hungry, he can eat. If he doesn’t want to, it’s not like I’m keeping him  _ that _ long. He’ll be fine. 

 

We don’t have an awful lot of wildlife, but we’ve got some. Birds. Insects. Small mammals. Fish in streams. Occasional monster. Lizards. Stuff like that.

  
  


FLUFF says: “ Oopsie. Looks like I forgot to sign my last review to you, Jason. Trolls is a very colorful movie all about singing and dancing and hugging and happiness. I hope Bizarro has a fun time with Dami! Dami might not enjoy it, but I hope Bizarro does! So, when will the plan go into action? He currently has not plans for July, so you're good to go at the moment. How many days do you plan on keeping him? Do you have Alfred in on it yet? Oh! Tim says that If he gets out of hand, show him Bob Ross videos, or something. He likes painting but he'd find it condescending enough for it to still be funny. Plus it might help calm him down some.”

 

Hi, FLUFF. Huh. Trolls sounds like an  _ awesome _ thing to force onto Damian… Y’know, I think I’m gonna grab Damian tomorrow. I never know when I might get abducted by aliens or something (no offense, Kori) so I might as well do it now. 

 

I think we agree about who’s having fun during this kidnapping… oh, I think I’ll just keep Dami a day or so. Too long and he figures out to escape and/or wreak havok. 

 

Well, Alfred probably knows. Since he hasn’t said anything I assume he’s on board. 

 

Hmm. Replacement has a good idea every now and again. I’ll see if I can dredge some of those things up. Thanks for passing it along. 

  
  


Dandelion says: “Hello, Mr. Todd! That's odd. Mr. Drake and Mr. Wayne had no problem disclosing their plans for incapacitating their siblings. We haven't quite had the chance to ask Mr. Grayson yet. Well, if you ever feel like sharing your own plans, please do! We have noted down the tranquilizers, so plans after that point would be welcome. Please have an enjoyable day!”

 

Hey, Dandelion. I said I couldn’t tell you my plans for ‘Bats’. With a capital B. For Batman. I told you my sibling plans. Anything beyond that really depends on the situation. What advantages they have at the time. If they know I’m after them. Stuff like that. 

  
  


forever 122 asks: “ Hiiii, Jason! A Dolphin Tale is a good movie. I think you and Damian would both like it. Do NOT watch Marley & Me. My family and I were discussing it over the weekend for some reason because my cousin had never seen it. Spoiler! The dog dies. No one dies in Homeward Bound though. Maybe don't spend all your time inside watching movies. Like I said, Damian would probably like to see the marine life while he's there. If you guys could go scuba diving, I bet that would be fun. How big is your island? Any mountains? If so, you could go hiking? Cooking is a good idea in my opinion. Swimming is fun. I bet Bizarro might like playing with Damian in the water. Oh- when are you taking Damian and returning him? Trying to help Tim out with something.”

 

Hey, forevs. Haven’t seen Dolphin Tale. What’s it like? Yeah, I don’t think we’re pulling out a movie where the dog dies. We’re not torturing Damian (or me!) like  _ that _ …

 

Y’know, Steph  _ hates _ movies where the dog dies with a burning passion. She watched A Dog’s Purpose… Spoilers. The dog dies and gets reincarnated again and again and again and keeps reincarnating with worse and worse owners. It gets abused for its loyalty. Or so I’m told. 

 

I have seen Homeward Bound. Liked that story… Yeah… if I let Damian outside he will escape. I’m not  _ bonding _ with him or anything. This is a kidnapping. An extremely serious kidnapping. Where he is not allowed to run away and launch an assault on me from my own island. 

 

The island is fairly big… no mountains. Rivers, though. Lakes. Many trees. 

 

Honestly, I would like to let Bizarro play with Damian in a lake or something. But. As part of the kidnapping effort he must be restrained. Maybe Bizarro can go to him someday to play around like that. Could get Dick on that… he could probably convince Damian to play with Bizarro. Dick has some kind of magic where he can convince Damian to do anything… for the most part. 

 

I’ll be grabbing the Brat tomorrow and I should have him returned the day after. To long and I start messing with the ‘War on Crime’. Batman will get mad at me if he looses his Robin for too long. 

  
  
  


Red Robin’s Response Page

 

forever 122 asks: 

 

_ “Hola, Tim! I bet you thoroughly enjoyed the Simba Incident. I know I have and I'm not even able to see it. Just fan-comics that inspired this whole thing. Sorry I couldn't write more for Saturday. Had to get to my job for the day. Then I celebrated two family members' birthdays Sunday! Someone turned 76, the other 16. I have had a busy weekend compared to normal. Now it's back to work again Monday. _

_ You were fifteen when you traveled around the world in search of Bruce? Aren't you sixteen, now? How long has Bruce been back from his jog through time over there? Did you ever run into the Council of Spiders in your journey? Tim- (insert deep sigh and head shake here) Just-just try not to end up as bad as Bruce is. You might not be able to see why you don't want to end up like Bruce, but you don't want to. I would explain why, but I can't quite put it into words. Oh, I know ALL about the two way street. Mom used to always tell me that with friends. I never understood it until maybe a year ago. I used to always think, well if they aren't reaching out to me, why should I reach out to them? I think I get it now though. To have some kind of relationship, both people have to try, or else the other person might think you don't want to have that relationship. _

_ I have OCD too. Along with ADHD combined type, Persistent Depressive Disorder, Anxiety, and PTSD. These are easy to manage. Some disorders aren't as easy to manage, such as Autism or Tourette Syndrome. Your right in saying people can overcome disorders, but that doesn't mean they always go away. They just learn how to live with them. It gets better over time. _

_ I actually love corny things and bad jokes. _

_ (slaps forehead) Ugh- Dick! He really shouldn't have said that to you. He shouldn't have compared us to eachother. We're two different people. Just because I did something, doesn't mean you have to. Yes, I agree with him that you should work with your family and support net to try to deal with some of your problems and overcome and stuff, but do it at your own pace. Don't let Dick push you too hard. Some pushing is good, but don't let him shove you to do things. Results are not instantaneous. I'm actually a bit upset that Dick used me to try and convince you. It's kind of like, if she did it, you should to. To me, it kind of sounds like he's trying to...what's the word I'm looking for? I can't put it into words. It makes me angry for some reason though. It's this bit at the end that I don't like, "He basically said that if you could overcome and try to help me then I should really try to be helped". It's like he's saying your not trying? That's probably not it. I don't know. I'm not thinking straight anymore right now. I should probably stop talking. I don't think I always interpret right. Maybe ignore the latter half of this paragraph? I don't know. I had a long day out in the heat and sun. I think my brain is only half working right now. I'm going to go eat. Chicken breast and the hated salad. You eat something too!” _

 

Hi, forevs! Sounds like fun. Was it a joint party? Lot of people there? 

 

Yeah, I was fifteen then, but I only turned sixteen a few months ago. Bruce has been around for about six months. 

 

I did run into the Council of Spiders. Not the most pleasant experience, to be honest. But all things worked out, I guess. 

 

I guess the ‘two way street’ makes sense. To an extent. 

 

Also, I wouldn’t say that disorders, particularly anxiety, persistent depressive disorder and PTSD are anywhere  _ near _ easy to manage. If someone has told you that those are ‘minor’ disorders or that you should be able to ‘deal with it on your own’ then they were LYING through their teeth. 

 

Do not believe that. Those are extremely serious and you deserve to have people who love you helping you fight them so you can be the best person you can be. 

 

You do not ‘just have to live with them’. They might never go away completely, but you  _ definitely _ should have people help you through these things and you should never resign yourself to shouldering these things on your own. 

 

Dick… Dick is an interesting person. An interesting person with good intentions for everybody. He wasn’t saying that I wasn’t trying, and he wasn’t trying to guilt me or anything… or use you as an excuse… 

 

He sees heroism in everyone. And he sees heroes as people that should be imitated and learned from. That if that can’t happen then there’s no point to heroes. He wasn’t trying to say that you had good qualities and that I wasn’t living up to something… I think he saw something heroic in you and he wanted to use it to inspire me. 

 

Heh. Enjoy your chicken and salad. I will have yerba mate, promise! 

 

forever 122 asks: 

 

_ “Hey. Hey, Tim. I just "stole" a bag of croutons from the kitchen. You ever eat just straight croutons? They're tasty. Okay. I think my brain should go to sleep soon. Have a nice night.” _

 

Hey, forever 122. Jason eats plain croutons. Not me. Good night. :)

  
  


FLUFF asks: 

 

_ “ _ _ Hi Timmy! Looks like I forgot to sign my last review to you. Oops! Anyway, Jason's making sure Dami knows he isn't kidnapping him for bad reasons when he does kidnap him. Something about kidnapping him from the manor and making sure Dami knows Alfred is okay with it or something. Thanks for your advice with Bob Ross! I passed it on to Jason. Do you have any other fun ideas?” _

 

Hey, FLUFF. Don’t worry about it. I figured it was you, anyway. 

 

Well, I’m glad Jason has put so much thought into thoughtfully kidnapping his little brother. 

 

Tell Jason to record the entire thing. I want a copy, and I  _ will _ hack his cameras if I have to, so he might as well save me the trouble. 

  
  


Dandelion asks: 

 

_ “Greetings, Mr. Drake! I shall be taking over for the Boss since he is currently busy. Who do you think the strongest magic users in your world are?” _

 

Hey, Dandelion. You know… we know you’re acting like you’re in a gang or something trying to get vital information on us for our ultimate destruction. We also know you  _ aren’t _ dangerous, which is why we’re still talking. Just so you know. 

 

The strongest magic user in the world stands a large chance of remaining hidden. Because they are so powerful. But up there are Trigon, Phantom Stranger, Specter, Constantine, and Dormammu. 

  
  


forever 122 asks: 

 

_ “ _ _ Hi, Tim! I slept for sooo long last night. Over twelve hours. My brain needed that so badly. Sorry if I sent in things too late yesterday. My internet was down for awhile due to this really bad storm. What's the longest you've slept in awhile? Hey, I have an idea. What if while Damian is busy with Jason and his friends at their island, you go over to the manor for a bit? I bet Alfred would love to see you and you miss Bruce, right? You could spend some time with them while Damian is absent. You don't go over when Damian is there unless you have to, do you? If you want to do that, I'd be happy to tell you when Jason has successfully kidnapped Damian and when he is returning him. _

_ Mm- forgot to ask. Do you have a favorite kind of cake, Tim? _

 

Hi, forevs. Glad you got your sleep! Don’t worry about your review time: we can just double respond today! More fun now. Glad your internet came back. 

 

I slept two days after getting gassed recently.

 

I don’t really have a reason to visit the manor. I haven’t had any missions that would make me need Batman’s help. And if I just show up for no reason Batman’ll gonna get super suspicious and think I’m trying to send him a message or something. Like, I’ve been kidnapped and I have a bug on me from a criminal and I’m trying to get him to investigate and help me. 

 

Coffee cake. Or chocolate. With chocolate frosting. Not heavy frosting, though. Light frosting. 

 

Oh, and you should know: if Damian is a bit more snippy than usual, it’s because he’s not too happy about Dick not contacting him yet. He was expecting something today and didn’t get it. So now we all get to live with worried-but-won’t-admit-it Damian. 

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

 

forever 122 queries: Hi, Damian. It's okay that you didn't understand what Dick did. It's special though, and that's all you need to know. Do you have any favorite foods that you like to make or just eat?

 

Hey, Damian. What do you do for patrol when it is severely thunder storming? Like, pouring so much rain you get drenched running from your car to a restaurant or house?

 

* * *

 

Greetings, forever 122. I agree. Grayson is ‘special’. Very, very ‘special’. As in mentally impared. Honestly, if I did not owe him allegiance as My Batman, I do not know if I would put up with him. 

 

I enjoy Za’atar sandwiches, shawarma, and ice cream. And peanut butter. And spicy foods. They make  _ nothing _ spicy in this country, I tell you. This is a culture of weaklings.  

 

During severe rain we wear suits with more rubber and attempt to stay in the batmobile and avoid rooftops. We also make greater use of security cameras. 

 

I also feel inclined to tell you that Dandelion has sworn to monitor all communication on this chronicle, so you may wish to be careful with the degree of personal information you disclose. As we have been long in conversation and you have asked intelligent questions about my pets, it is my responsibility to protect you as Robin. Thus I warn you to beware that you have no way to vouch for the integrity of everyone who may read your work.

  
  


Dandelion queries:  Hello, Mr. Wayne! I am the monitor that the Boss was talking to you about. I will not be interacting with you much like the others have unless the Boss has an inquiry for you, but I will be monitoring all things said and disclosed here. You have no need to worry about the information you have disclosed. It will be put to good use. Please have an enjoyable day!

 

* * *

 

Greetings, Dandelion. I appreciate your answering my question. 

 

Oh, I have no worries about my information. Not because of your ‘good use’ you understand, but because I am the Son of the Bat and Scion of the Shadows, and my family has faced far greater beings than you and come out more than triumphant. 

 

Take care, Dandelion. Flowers wither without sunlight, and there is precious little sun in Gotham.

 

* * *

 

forever 122 queries:   Hi, Damian. Do you do much volunteering? Like at animal shelters and the like? When I was a little older than you, I volunteered at a place that trained service dogs. It was really fun. Occasionally go to animal shelters to walk and play with the dogs. My cousin really loves volunteering at animal shelters. Also donates blankets, toys, and food to them too.

* * *

Greetings, forever 122. I do not volunteer often, because I believe that I can far more efficiently aid animals (or whichever cause I choose) alone, or perhaps with the aid of Grayson or Father’s money. 

 

Grayson has, however, occasionally taken me out to volunteer at animal shelters and the like in an attempt to ‘increase my empathy’ or something of that ilk. It was slightly fun, but I would rather do more good more efficiently than have fun and have a subpar performance. 

 

One thing I actually do do at shelters, is that I play with the cats who need to learn human interaction. They are very skittish and sometimes violent, but I enjoy helping and taming them. I will do this from time to time and sometimes I will take my sketchbook with me. 

 

I do not understand why one would donate a blanket to an animal shelter when it could be given to a shelter for humans. Of course, I greatly prefer the company of animals to humans, but I have had it impressed upon me that humans are of greater value for some reason and should be given priority. 

 

* * *

 


	33. Chapter 33

**June 17, 2019**

 

Hi, this is Tim. Sorry for posting this late. It was all written out, and then I forgot to put it up. Dick didn’t contact us when he was supposed to, and I got put in charge of trying to see if anything had happened to him. I didn’t find anything, but I forgot that I needed to post this. 

 

The best part

forever 122 says: “Hi, Jason. Imagine Dragons is good. I also like Set It Off. What do you mean by "occasional monster" on your island? Dolphin Tale synopsis: While swimming free in the ocean, a young dolphin gets caught in a trap and severely damages her tail. Though she is rescued and transported to Clearwater Marine Hospital, her tail cannot be saved, and the prognosis is dire. What the dolphin, now named Winter, needs is a miracle. She gets that miracle in the form of a marine biologist, a prosthetics designer, and a devoted boy, who find a way to help Winter swim again. There's also a second movie too. I hate movies where the dog dies too. I don't think anyone likes movies where the dog dies.

Phooey. You can't blame a girl for trying. Uh huh. Sure. An extremely serious kidnapping. It is a brotherly kidnapping though. In other words, a fun kidnapping for the older brother. Damian says he likes Za’atar sandwiches, shawarma, chocolate ice cream, peanut butter, and spicy foods, fyi. I will admit I am slightly pleased at the idea of messing with Damian. It would also be funny of Damian did end up escaping and attacking you from your own island. I can totally picture it. Restrained...? Okay... Uh, I don't know how to respond to that. It is probably the best course of action considering the situation? Hope they're comfy restraints. What of he escapes the restraints? Yeah, maybe you all could have a lake or beach day in the future where Bizarro can play with Damian all he wants.

Taking him tomorrow, today now, I guess. Returning him...Thursday evening? Agh, I say screw Batman. He ain't doing much for Damian at this point. Oh- Tim says to record the entire thing. He wants a copy, and will hack your cameras if he has to, so you might as well save him the trouble. His words, not mine. Make sure to share how the whole thing goes!”

 

Hi, forevs. Well, you know. When you’re a vigilante (especially a  _ bat _ -vigilante) and you live  _ anywhere _ you’re gonna get a toothy two headed monster or two try to kill you ever now and again. Doesn’t matter where you live. There’s no escaping it. We had this rabid wolf-bear-scaley two legged thingy attack us a bit ago. Nothing really interesting. 

 

(Splutters) It  _ is _ a serious kidnapping! I will have you know that I am a very intimidating person, forever 122. Don’t know what  _ you’re _ going on about…

 

I gave him bananas for breakfast, spicy soup for lunch and pizza for supper. He did not eat my gift of banana. I made the soup as spicy as physically possible as payback for him over spicing Alfred’s food until no one else could eat it. He looked a  _ little _ sick, but he ate it because it was a challenge to his honor or anything. Do not worry: I gave him crackers and water and whatever.  

 

And Artemis was making sure I didn’t hurt him or anything. We did not get out of hand. 

 

Oh, and Damian did eat the pizza. 

 

We didn’t chain Demon Brat up or anything: don’t worry. We had this nifty alien energy cage lying around and we put him in that. He could move around and whatever. Wasn’t tied up or anything. 

 

We are very humane kidnappers!

 

We ended up watching Trolls and I think that was about the most disgusted I’ve ever seen him and it was great. I mean,  _ I _ hated it like crazy: it was the kinda thing Dick would drag us into for movie nights and then sing all the songs in it on patrol. But Damian’s reactions made it  _ so _ worth it. 

 

Bizarro kept throwing toys and blankets at Damian through the cage (stuff can go in but not out), and I think he wants Damian to live with us now. I’m probably gonna have to get Dick to do Dick Grayson magic and arrange a playdate. 

 

Bizarro also kept trying to give Damian cookies and cake and other sugar food. He actually had the idea of having a pizza night. 

 

Artemis picked up a discussion about weaponcraft with Damian, annoyingly. ‘Course, she uses and axe, and Damian is tiny, so he can’t really do that, so they don’t really have the same experience, but apparently they both knew enough to keep up a super boring conversation for 2 hours. Honestly. 

 

But, yeah. Right now Damian is pouting about the unfairness of Alfred’s betrayal and yelling about his upcoming revenge. Honestly, I think he’s super annoyed (and embarrassed!) but I don’t think he had that bad a time. 

 

He liked talking shop with Artemis, anyway. 

 

FLUFF says: “:Hi, Jason! Yay! Don't leave a detail out of the kidnapping! Hope you have lots of fun torturing Dami!”

 

Howdy, FLUFF! Well, I came by the manor with the spaceship on stealth and stuck Damian with a paralysis dart when he was getting ready for school, and then I hoisted him onto our ship. We did this in front of Alfie, so Damian knew our intentions were ‘pure’. 

 

After that… well, I just went and told the whole thing to forevs, but I’ll copy it to down here too. 

 

I gave him bananas for breakfast, spicy soup for lunch and pizza for supper. He did not eat my gift of banana. I made the soup as spicy as physically possible as payback for him over spicing Alfred’s food until no one else could eat it. He looked a  _ little _ sick, but he ate it because it was a challenge to his honor or anything. Do not worry: I gave him crackers and water and whatever.  

 

And Artemis was making sure I didn’t hurt him or anything. We did not get out of hand. 

 

Oh, and Damian did eat the pizza. 

 

We didn’t chain Demon Brat up or anything: don’t worry. We had this nifty alien energy cage lying around and we put him in that. He could move around and whatever. Wasn’t tied up or anything. 

 

We are very humane kidnappers!

 

We ended up watching Trolls and I think that was about the most disgusted I’ve ever seen him and it was great. I mean,  _ I _ hated it like crazy: it was the kinda thing Dick would drag us into for movie nights and then sing all the songs in it on patrol. But Damian’s reactions made it  _ so _ worth it. 

 

Bizarro kept throwing toys and blankets at Damian through the cage (stuff can go in but not out), and I think he wants Damian to live with us now. I’m probably gonna have to get Dick to do Dick Grayson magic and arrange a playdate. 

 

Bizarro also kept trying to give Damian cookies and cake and other sugar food. He actually had the idea of having a pizza night. 

 

Artemis picked up a discussion about weaponcraft with Damian, annoyingly. ‘Course, she uses and axe, and Damian is tiny, so he can’t really do that, so they don’t really have the same experience, but apparently they both knew enough to keep up a super boring conversation for 2 hours. Honestly. 

 

But, yeah. Right now Damian is pouting about the unfairness of Alfred’s betrayal and yelling about his upcoming revenge. Honestly, I think he’s super annoyed (and embarrassed!) but I don’t think he had that bad a time. 

 

He liked talking shop with Artemis, anyway. 

 

Oh, and FLUFF? I had  _ lots _ of fun torturing Damian!

  
  


forever 122 says: “Hey, Jason. If you get this tonight, you wanna know what else is fun? Blanket burritos. Something possibly patronizing? Bedtime story.”

 

That’s amazing! I literally looked and this and immediately went to give Dami his bedtime story. I told him the story of Goldilocks. With voices and everything. I also threatened to gag him if he wasn’t quiet, so he kept his grumbling under his breath. 

 

He threatened to stab me alot, but that was alright. Good times. 

 

I did record everything and sent it in to all of my siblings. We can use it as blackmail at some point, I guess. 

  
  


Red Robin’s Response Page

 

Dandelion asks: 

 

_ “ _ _ Hello, Mr. Drake! You are allowed to think what you want. We are not a "gang" though. It is more of an organization that inducts willing people and unwilling people. You are free to continue talking or to end our conversation. It is up to you. Have a pleasant night!” _

 

Hey, Dandelion. Heh. Okay, I’m  _ really _ glad that you are not a gang. I hope the unwilling people in your organization are treated well. 

 

We can keep talking, it’s fine. I look forward to our further conversations. 

  
  


forever 122 asks: 

 

_ “ _ _ Hi, Tim! Just got back from work. Went later than expected but hey, just means I get paid more. You know, it's true what they say. Do something you love and you'll never work a day in your life. Yes, it was a joint party. Not too many people were there. Just one side of the family. So...11 people, a dog, and an elusive cat. So you DID run into the Council of Spiders. Did you run into Cass, too? _

_ Umm... I don't think I'm explaining things right. I know those disorders are not minor disorders, or things to be taken lightly. No one has told me "to deal with it on my own", at least not outright. It felt that way as a kid, I suppose. Nowadays though, all of that takes a back seat because I am ejoying my life right now. Living in the moment. They don't bother me that much, is what I was trying to saay. You also you deserve to have people who love you helping you fight them so you can be the best person you can be. _

_ Yeah, Dick really is an interesting person. Pretty amazing. Okay, when you put it that way, I shall except Dick using me as an example. If you have been inspired, alright. You got the yerba mate? Cool! _

_ You wanna know the great thing about family, Tim? It's that you don't need a reason to visit them. Don't mind Bruce. He needs to learn not everything is a conspiracy. Go if you want to, if not, that's fine too. I hope you enjoy yourself tomorrow, whatever you do. Jason kidnapped Damian today, by the way. Passed along your message about wanting video. He should be returning Damian sometime tomorrow, hopefully in the evening. Unless he decides to change his mind, or something. _

_ Huh. Tomorrow's Thursday already? Didn't Dick leave last Friday or Saturday? Should we be getting concerned, or is this normal? Thanks for the heads up, but Damian actually hasn't been very snippy towards me. He did warn me about Dandelion though, despite the fact that I can see what they write to all of you. They are...interesting.” _

 

Hi, forevs! Sounds like an interesting party. Did the same family own the dog and cat? Usually those don’t go together well… but one of my friends parents once had a female dog that found a kitten. And the kitten wasn’t weaned yet, so the dog let the kitten nurse on it. I never actually met the pair, but it sounds really cute. 

 

I’m glad you aren’t trying to minimize your own pain and that you’re able to move on with your life. I was really worried about you there. I’m glad to hear that you’re enjoying your life, and I wish you all the best with having a rich and full experience. 

 

Heh. Dick is great, I guess. Overly optimistic, idealistic and corney, but great. Did you know that he still gives everyone handwritten and handrawn card for birthdays and holidays? I mean, he also buys stuff, but every birthday you can expect to get a handwritten card from Dick Grayson. He’s a special guy. I hope he’s doing well right now… 

 

Yeah, you don’t really need a reason to visit Dick or Alfred or Cass, but I will get interrigated if I drop in on Bruce. I’d rather not have to run that gauntlet. I can phone Alfred if I want to talk to somebody.

 

Yeah, Dick’s been gone a little longer than we expected, and he should’ve talked to us by now. But it’s not time to really worry yet. 

 

Yeah… interesting. But, then again, I’m Tim Drake. Red Robin. If I didn’t meet ‘interesting’ people every time I turned around, I wouldn’t be a bat. I would be more surprised if there  _ wasn’t _ anything weird going on! I would also probably be really bored… 

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

 

Dandelion queries:  Hello, Mr. Wayne! This "forever122" is of no interest to us. Have no fear, they are safe on their Earth. I have been told the "Dandelion" is not a flower and grows just fine in shade. It is quite pretty, but it is a weed that spreads and invades. I believe that this is what the original "Dandelion" was going for when they named us on this server. Have an enjoyable next couple of days!

 

* * *

 

Greetings, Dandelion. forever 122 is safe, as they are under my protection. Also, ‘flower’ is not actually a classification of plant. There are flowering and nonflowering plants, a flower being: “t he seed-bearing part of a plant, consisting of reproductive organs (stamens and carpels) that are typically surrounded by a brightly colored corolla (petals) and a green calyx (sepals)”.

 

“ _Taraxacum_ ([/təˈræksəkʊm/](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:IPA/English)) is a large genus of flowering plants in the family Asteraceae, which consists of species commonly known as dandelions... Like other members of the Asteraceae family, they have very small flowers collected together into a composite flower head.”

 

Even wikipedia knows the classification of dandelions. 

 

While dandelions are capable of growing in shade, it weakens them and impedes their expansionary abilities. 

 

However, there is one similarity you have mentioned in which you are completely accurate. A dandelion is a weed, and you are as pesky, irritating and non threatening as your namesake. 

 

Unfortunately for you, I am in possession of both a weed whacker and a cow, and I have heard the leaves of a dandelion are delicious, and the roots can be crushed, roasted and used as a substitute for coffee. 

 

* * *

 

forever 122 queries: Hi, Damian. That's not what I meant at all when I said what Dick did was special. In fact, the way you put it was pretty rude. I'm not very good with spicy food myself. Wish I was, but I'm just not. Well, the blankets help comfort the dogs. They also use it as bedding to keep warm. When a dog gets adopted from a shelter, it usually gets to bring the blanket with them to it's new home. It helps the dog adjust to it's new surroundings while having something familiar.

Thank you for the concern, Damian. I'm pretty sure I'll be alright though. I know not to disclose things like my name, address, and such. That was Dick's first Wing-tip on here actually. Speaking of Dick, I heard he hasn't checked in yet, huh? Must be a little worrying.

  
  


* * *

 

Greetings, forever 122. I realize that was not your intent, but sometimes the man acts so nonsensically that it seems the only possible explanation. A person with control of all their facilities would have contacted me by now, not gone missing when he was  _ supposed  _ to make contact days ago. 

 

And if he wishes me to be more polite he can come tell me himself. 

 

As demographics would suggest that you are American, I am not surprised by your lack of tolerance for spice. I recommend cultivating a taste for it, it would be worth your while. 

 

Hmm. The blankets seem a more worthy cause, then, I suppose. I remain confused as to how humans can be valued over animals and still have resources withheld from them, but then I am unused to both this culture and the priorities thereof. I hope your shelters contain plenty of blankets. 

 

You are welcome, forever 122. I am glad for your caution. Also, I am NOT worried about Grayson. His contact is overdue, but this has happened before and I will punish him thoroughly when he returns home. If he requires saving; we will save him. The Court attempted to brainwash him in the past, and they failed. They shall do naught but fail again. There is nothing they can do to corrupt Grayson or take him away from me.

 

He may not even be captured! It is possible that he is under more surveillance than he thought and is simply waiting to contact us. Grayson is going to be completely fine. We are the greatest team in existence, and nothing will stop him from returning to me. 

 

So there is no need for either of us to worry.

 

* * *

 

 

FLUFF queries:  Hey, Dami! How's your day going? Would you rather lose your ability to speak or have to say everything you are thinking? Let's say...for a month. Would you rather live on a plant or beneath the sea? Would you rather have to listen to music all of the time or not be able to listen to music at all?

  
  


* * *

 

Greetings, FLUFF. I would much rather lose my ability to speak. Sign language and morse code remain, among other things. Also, I know far too many secrets to be impeded by the inability to control my words. I would have to be restricted to the manor for the entire month lest I reveal some secret. 

 

As for your second question… do you mean that I would not be able to  _ leave _ the plant or ocean? If I can leave, I would chose the plant, and live in the world’s greatest treehouse. If not, I would live in the ocean. It has supervillains as well, even if they are pathetic ones. 

 

I would rather never listen to music, as there are times in which my life depends upon me listening closely for hostiles or a message, and if I were also listening to music I might not be able to perform well enough to retain my life. 

 

* * *

 


	34. Chapter 34

**June 18, 2019**

 

Hi. Tim again. Dick’s still AWOL and we’re starting to get worried. It is possible that he’s been captured by the Court. We haven’t found any signs of him, and we don’t know if they’re trying to make him a Talon, get information out of him or if he’s actually safe. 

 

If you have any knowledge from comics or anything about what might have happened to him please let us know. 

 

The best part

FLUFF says: “ Hi, Jason! It's...summer. Dami doesn't have school right now. I am so happy that you had such a fun time! I'm having a fun time just hearing about it! forever 122 was genius with the bedtime story. So, what did you do today? You kept him today too, right?

 

Oh, Jason. I forgot to add that if Bizarro likes Dami so much, you could always keep him an extra day. It sounds like Bizarro really enjoyed Dami Time.”

 

Hi FLUFF. Huh. So it is. I guess that saves Bruce the trouble of coming up with a cover story for the school. Brat probably has some kind of at home schooling going on though… 

 

I did have a pretty great time: today I wanted to give him another banana but Artemis made me give him toast with jelly because Artemis is a giant killjoy. 

 

Then we gassed him unconscious and flew him back to the manor. Bruce was in the cave doing looking for Goldie things, probably, but Alfred was there waiting for us. I carried Damian into his room, because I don’t want to make Alfred lug him around and then we left. 

 

It would’ve been fun to keep Damian around, but if I did that he’d get  _ really _ mad and worried because he wouldn’t be able to search around for Dick. Also Batman would be mad because he wouldn’t have his Robin back. We can kidnap him or have a playdate later. ‘Course he’ll be harder to catch a second time, but it’ll be part of the fun. 

  
  


Dandelion says: “Hello, Mr. Todd! What kind of alien energy cage did you find? I hope you have had a pleasant last couple of days!”

 

Hey, Dandelion. You can call me Jason. Not sure what you mean. The kind where you put people inside it and it won’t let solid or liquid matter move out of it but matter can move into it. Unless you’re wearing special gauntlets that let you move in and out. 

 

And oh. I  _ have _ had a pleasant day with Damian.

  
  


forever 122 says: “Hi, Jason! Good idea going with a paralysis dart instead of a tranq. It is summer though, so I doubt Damian was getting ready for school. I don't like bananas, so I can understand why Damian didn't take it. He probably likes bananas though. Perhaps he thought you poisoned it at first or something. If he saw what yoou put into the other food and ate it, it makes sense. Pfft- he deserved the spicy soup. Alien energy cage? Cool! Pretty handy that it's only one-way.

How many blankets do you guys have? Was his cage covered in blankets? Also, toys? Why do you guys have toys? Did you go out of your way to buy them specifically for this? What kind of toys? Did Damian not except Bizarro's sugary peace offerings? Glad Artemis was able to find something to do with Damian, even if it was talking about weapon craft. Damian IS pretty tiny, huh? Especially compared to you. You're about two feet taller than him, yeah? FLUFF had a good idea with trolls. Saw it once a few years ago while babysitting. It was okay. I can see why they suggested it for Damian to watch. (insert laughter her e) I can just imagine how horrified Damian was to get a bedtime story. I like to add voices when I read stories to kids too.

Is Damian planning revenge on you, or Mr. Pennyworth? I have to admit, an embarrassed Damian is quite cute. You've probably returned Damian by now, but you could have kept him longer. Bizarro would have been fine with it. Artemis probably wouldn't have minded for too long either. I can't speak for them though, since I don't actually know them. It was probably a nice distraction for Damian from Dick not checking in yet from his mission.

Oh, Jason. You ARE a very intimidating person, I don't doubt that. But I also happen to know that you have a soft side too. That's why I know you guys are humane kidnappers too. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. How'd you second day go? ”

 

Hey, forevs. Hmm. You’re probably right. FLUFF mentioned that there was no school as well. Well, he was going somewhere with a backpack and when we got back home he yelled at me for messing up his school assignment. 

 

Best guess is that he was doing an assignment for his schooling that he does at home. Backpack was to carry something, I guess. Wouldn’t know because I left it at the manor. Too hard to search for weapons. 

 

Damian probably didn’t want the banana because I was treating him like a monkey in a cage. But it’s just a guess. 

 

Yeah, the cage was designed to be a safe but humane way to keep prisoners. No pain and you can give them their meals and whatever without worrying about them pushing past you and making for the door. 

 

I’m not sure how many blankets we have. A bunch. Bizarro likes making nests out of them and they’re useful for helping recover from shock or hypothermia.

 

Bizarro has a bunch of coloring book and stuffed animals that he likes to pet and cuddle with. He doesn’t really  _ play _ , he just likes patting them on the head and snuggling with them during movie nights and whatever. 

 

Damian did not accept Bizarro’s offerings. I think he was mad about being treated as a ‘child’.

 

The horror on Damian’s face was something I will treasure forever. It is also something I will never lose because I saved it a million times in a million places and also it is the wallpaper on my phone. It might stay that way for some time. 

 

Oh, he’s planning revenge on me. We don’t really get revenge on Alfred. He didn’t really help us, anyway, he just didn’t do anything to stop us. And Damian knows that friendly kidnappings are fair game: the only person he can rely on to not get friend-kidnapped is himself. 

 

If we kept Damian for  _ too _ long the enjoyability would probably go down. Damian is good in small, controlled doses. 

 

And yeah. It does probably help Damian. Honestly, that was part of why I grabbed him. But at this point… things are getting a little too serious to keep him distracted instead of helping. 

 

Thank you. I am intimidating. But I assure you that I have no ‘soft side’. I am 100% terrifying zombie assassin ninja. 

 

Second day was good. Not very exciting, though. I’ll resay what I told FLUFF.

 

I first tried to give him another banana for breakfast, but Artemis made me give him toast with jelly because Artemis is a giant killjoy. 

 

Then we gassed Damian unconscious and flew him back to the manor. Bruce was in the cave doing looking for Goldie things, probably, but Alfred was there waiting for us. I carried Damian into his room, because I don’t want to make Alfred lug him around and then we left. 

 

And thus was our day. 

  
  


Red Robin’s Response Page

Dandelion asks: 

 

_ “Hello, Mr. Drake! We have been cleared to speak further about our organization. Everyone is treated equally here, unless you fail, do not do as you are told, or give away information without clearance. Have a nice day!” _

 

Hello, Dandelion. Honestly, you can call me Tim. Are you not allowed to do that? I’m glad you got that clearance. Gonna be honest: that sounds like a pretty inefficient system. You’re telling me that you’re a total democracy until someone messes up and then they become a lower class worker? Everyone (who hasn’t messed up) has equal voting power on all your decisions? 

 

And are you one of those groups that kills or maims people who fail in your missions? Because that’s also extremely inefficient and stop you from getting any really efficient workers. 

 

Not sure how the logistics are working in your organization. And, can you tell me the name of your organization? ‘Your organization’ is a little unwieldy.

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

 

FLUFF queries: Hi, Dami! How was your time with the Outlaws?

 

* * *

 

Greetings, FLUFF. Todd is a coward and an idiot. Bizarro is an idiot and overly kind and trusting and reminds me of Grayson. Artemis (who has no last name) is not incompetent, but for some reason she is parlying with Todd, which is a sever strike against her character. 

 

AS FOR THEIR COWARDLY AND PATHETIC KIDNAPPING AGAINST MY PERSON I am going to track them all down to the ends of the Earth and enact my revenge. Or at least Todd. I am undecide d concerning Artemis, but Todd had better hope I choose to go after her because if not the totality of my rage will be focused upon him and he will rue the day he attacked Ibn al Xu'ffasch on his own ground!

 

* * *

 

Dandelion queries:  Hello, Mr. Wayne! I thank you very much for the botany lesson. We have no interest in plants, but it was fascinating to learn about. I will have to find some dandelions next time. I would pass along your opinion of our namesake, but he does not care and the original creator of the name is no longer around. He was right to say you are amusing. We have reason to be cautious of you, but not afraid. I hope you have had a pleasant few days with your brother!

 

* * *

 

 

Greetings, Dandelion. You are welcome for the lesson. I am glad to assist in decreasing the number of ignorant fools in the world. It was very short sighted of you to name yourselves after something you had no interest in. 

 

It was also a strange choice to make such an extended point concerning the metaphor of your name if none of you cared or had interest. 

 

In fact, the turn around was so sudden, that you appear to have resorted to ‘shooting the messenger’. This is where you realize that you cannot overcome my points and thus fall back on the infantile method of attempting to demean me and insisting that you do not care about my opinion instead of defending your argument. 

 

Also, if I listed every two-cent villain who insisted that the underage hero was ‘amusing’ in either reality, film, or other medium, then we would be here until the sun burned itself out of the sky. 

 

It does not matter where you live, to what organization you belong, what power you possess or what manner of being you are. I am Damian al Ghul Wayne. I can summon the forces of the League of Shadows, I have the might of Batman at my beck and call, I possess the Titans, the Justice League, I was once dead but am returned to life. You, apparently, possess subpar plucky rhetoric and the ability to repeat yourself and insist you are powerful. It does not matter who you are, Dandelion. You have reason to fear me. 

 

Also, I was not  _ with _ my brother for a ‘few’ days. I was with him for one day and a night, if you combine the amount of time I was with him in its entirety and round. Even if you counted that amount of time as two days that would be a ‘couple’. ‘Few’ refers to at least three. 

 

But it was an understandable mistake from someone who did comprehend their own name. 

 

* * *

 


	35. Chapter 35

**July 19, 2019**

 

We found Dick’s phone. He’s been captured by the Court and he used it to record his capture. We don’t know what they plan to do to him, but we’re doing our best to get him back.

 

Damian won’t be available to answer questions today. He’s going to be looking for Dick and won’t have time and possible internet to answer anything. He should be in tomorrow. 

  
  


The best part

Dandelion says: “ Greetings, Mr. Todd! Where did you find the alien energy cage? Have a pleasant night!”

 

Hello, Dandelion. It’s Tamaranean, got it from Starfire. Why you need to know?

  
  


Ethan1234 says: “I'm really digging this response page, although I may not be very familiar with the whole DC fandom thing, but... who cares! I wanna try asking something!

So... umm, hi! I guess... I don't know how to start out this, XD (I think I'm f***ing up already lol XD)

If I may, I would like to introduce myself. I'm Ethan, I'm a teenage dude who loves learning and going to school (I know, I'm pretty f***ing weird), but also, someone who loves having a cool-ass time! One of my favorite things to study in school is 20th-century European history, especially with the ideology of being "superior" (this is important for my question).

On a darker note, however, I have struggled with personal demons myself. I struggle with low-self esteem on the daily, and sh*t gets so tough at times, which is why I'm drawn to an interest in mental health.

My question to all of you (the four bat brothers; more respectfully, Mr. Grayson, Mr. Todd, Mr. Drake, and Mr. Wayne) is this: as superheroes, crime-fighters, and vigilantes, have there been times where you dealt with low-self esteem, depression, and maybe... self-harm? If so, can you explain to me what happened, how you felt at the time, and how you dealt with the pain?

If not, I do have another question: on the contrary, given your incredible attributes (superhuman strength, power, abilities, etc) have you guys ever felt (or,  _ do _ you guys feel) a sense of "superiority" or "dominance" over the citizens of Gotham (or Blüdhaven, or wherever) because you possess these attributes that everyone else is not even close to having? Do you superheroes see yourselves as "superhuman" and "authoritative" over the world, or can you guys easily sympathize with an average human being like me? It may seem like a stupid question with an obvious answer, but I want to bring this up as an aspect of personality.

I'm very interested to see your individual answers!

EDIT: apologies for the cursing, it's 11pm and my brain isn't so alert right now. Sorry about that…”

 

Hey, Ethan. Glad to know you dig us. Liking school isn’t  _ that _ weird. I mean, I’ve always been an English nerd. Tim’s… an everything nerd and even Dick liked going. Damian hates school. But he does like learning. He just doesn’t think school has anything to teach him.

 

But, yeah.  _ Oh _ yeah. I mean… whew. You’re talking to a bunch of guys who’ve been fighting criminals since before we had pubic hair. Specifically, right now, you’re talking to me. Successor to Dick Grayson, the perfect Golden Boy. 

 

When I was Robin I couldn’t take two steps without getting told how Dick ‘did it better’ and how I ‘wasn’t good enough’. Fun times. Oh yeah, and then I died, got replaced and tried to murder my family. So, yeah. Issues. Many, many issues. 

 

I guess, for me, living in Dick’s shadow never completely went away. But it got alot better… what happened was that a bunch of people decided that I was supposed to be Dick Grayson 2.0 and I wasn’t. 

 

I wasn’t good enough for Bruce, I wasn’t good enough for the Titans and I wasn’t really good enough for myself. And a lot of that was because I was trying to be somebody else. Now… well, Dick’s still the Golden Boy, and that’s not changing any time soon. But I’m not trying to be him anymore. The world can use it’s golden boys, I guess. But it can also use me. 

 

So I’m not worrying about being something I’m not. Just working on being the best I can be. And if anyone wants more than that, they can go jump off a cliff. 

 

Y’know, Dick’s corney and all, but he did say something good once. I think he got it off pinterest or something. Said ‘Be yourself. Because those who care don’t matter, and those who matter don’t care.’ 

 

As for depression, getting back from the dead was pretty bad. I was Bruce’s kid, and then I came back and BOOM. New Robin. And the only evidence I’d ever been around was a memorial to “A Good Soldier”. 

 

Now, I don’t do well with stuff like that. I  _ cannot _ lie around. I get issues, I get mad. So I got  _ really _ mad, and I tried to take it out on  _ everyone. _ The new kid, who had his own issues and never wanted to replace me, Bruce who was also not trying to replace me, Dick, who wasn’t even on planet when I died and who wasn’t related to me. 

 

So, after some excessive violence, yelling, accusations, y’know. The whole 5 yards. After that, I started realizing that maybe I hadn’t been as tossed-aside as I’d made myself out to be. I mean, I was still messed up. But. 

 

I’m not depressed anymore. Or if I am, it’s barely. And it did take a while to get to there, because I was in a  _ really _ bad place. Honestly… what helped was finding out the truth. No emotions getting in the way, just finding out the truth. And then forcing that on myself whether I liked it or not. Repeating the truth whenever I found myself in a lie. 

 

I got great friends. Roy (Arsenal) and Kori (Starfire) were there for me through a lot. They forced me to talk to them and they were there to listen and support me when I needed it. That was… a lot. I might never have really gotten out of my funk if it weren’t for them. 

 

They even threatened to send me to a psychologist. Which I would recommend, if you are not a legally dead vigilante with a secret identity and would make any psychologist a target for assassination. 

 

I dunno. At first I guess I tried ignoring it? That worked terribly. Because apparently ‘depression is a serious condition, you can’t ignore it, it’s actually a medical condition’ is not just whistling dixie. Evidently that’s actually really true. So. Knowing that it wasn’t a weakness or something… it was just a medical thing helped. I mean, I don’t ignore getting a broken arm, so ignoring a shrunken hippocampus wouldn’t actually make any sense. 

 

Self-harm… look. I think pretty much everyone who’s ever worn a mask has done that at some point. Just in a different way than you’d expect. 

 

I mean… when I’d just come back from the dead and I was all mad at Bruce… man, I tried to get him to kill me! I tried to use him to commit suicide! There’ve been times when I tried to get him or someone else to hurt me… a lot of times. 

 

I guess back then… I didn’t know how to deal with my emotions, but boy did I know how to deal with getting punched in the face. So if I could turn my emotional problems into physical ones… made it easier to deal with. 

 

Which, you know. Made no sense at all. But it sure seemed like it did, and it made me feel better, which was about all I cared about. Again, Roy and Kori were there for me. You try faking out the super warrior princess and tell me how it works out for you. And I know Roy gets a rap for being stupid and unobservent, but that is not true. I mean, he can be really scatterbrained but he’s not dumb. 

 

So they called me out on my coping methods. They were worried about me. Because it’s easy to go too far, and they were scared. Kori talked alot about each person’s body was a gift and was their responsibility to take care of. 

 

I guess I did my best to stop because I didn’t want to scare anyone, or hurt anyone else if something ended up happening. I mean that kind of stuff… it’s addictive. It get’s out of hand easy… and I know that, I’ve seen it a thousand times, I’ve been through it… 

 

It isn’t just something you do for fun and then stop. It does make you feel better, and it is insanely hard to quit. 

 

But it isn’t safe. It isn’t productive, it doesn’t solve anything… I guess when I did it, it was because I just cared about feeling better in the moment. And now… I think I care enough about my future and my friends to stop for the both of us. 

 

Not that I don’t still have problems with that. I mean, as long as I’m getting into fights and exposing myself to those kinda things… I’m going to mess up. I  _ know _ that. I’ve already done it. But I’m trying. 

 

As far as superpowers go… we don’t have any. Everyone in the Batfamily is completely human. I mean, occasionally someone get’s powers: Damian got some when he came back to life, for example, but except for a few instances we’re human. 

 

But as for the hero community in general… it really depends on the person. Superman has more power than almost anyone, but he doesn’t feel superior at  _ all _ . To him, everyone is a person, some people just have more gifts than others. Wonder Woman feels all superior to most men, but not women. But that’s not because of powers or anything. 

 

But for the Batfamily… nope. Not really. Except Damian. Most of us came from normal (or somewhat normal) lives. Bruce was a civilian kid. So was Tim. Tim even started out his career as Robin under the impression that one day he would resign and go back to his normal life. Dick was a civilian, and a dirt poor one at that. Steph was a civvie, Babs was the commissioners daughter, but she was still just another Gotham citizen. 

 

Damian has a superiority complex that he got from his mom, who brainwashed him into thinking he was above, like, everyone on the planet. Everyone from Joe Schmo to Superman. He’s getting better, though. He used to think he was superior to Dick, for instance, ‘cause Dick’s a gypsy. Now Dick is his favorite person, so he’s come a ways. 

 

But, really, we can empathize with ‘average human beings’. We’ve been there. In a lot of ways we’re  _ still _ there. I mean, we’re kinda just cops but both teams are more dangerous. Dick is  _ actually _ a cop. Punching weirdos in the face doesn’t really change us  _ that _ much. 

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

Dandelion asks: 

 

_ “ _ _ Hello, Mr. Drake! You seem to misunderstand. We are not a democracy. We have one leader, and that will never change until necessary. All important decisions are made by our leader, Boss. There are a few select higher ups, "managers" so to speak, that run the menial tasks for him. Those inducted into our organization hold no power, but are treated well as long as they do what they are needed to. People need to learn fast if they wish to survive here. There is no going back "home" even if there is a home to return to. You survive, or you are taken care of. Despite our conversation having high clearance, it does not have a high enough clearance to disclose our organization's name. You may call it "orgs" for short, if you prefer. Have a nice day!” _

 

Hey, Dandelion. Not having a name must making handing out business cards a real hassle. Not sure what you need a name for if you don’t give it to anyone. Sorta undermines the point. 

 

I have to be honest: it does not sound like everyone is treated equally in orgs. Maybe you have a civil rights document or something. 

 

If ‘Boss’ takes constructive criticism tell him to come up with a more unique and intimidating name. 

  
  


Ethan 1234 asks: 

 

_ “ _ _ I'm really digging this response page, although I may not be very familiar with the whole DC fandom thing, but... who cares! I wanna try asking something! _

_ So... umm, hi! I guess... I don't know how to start out this, XD (I think I'm f***ing up already lol XD) _

_ If I may, I would like to introduce myself. I'm Ethan, I'm a teenage dude who loves learning and going to school (I know, I'm pretty f***ing weird), but also, someone who loves having a cool-ass time! One of my favorite things to study in school is 20th-century European history, especially with the ideology of being "superior" (this is important for my question). _

_ On a darker note, however, I have struggled with personal demons myself. I struggle with low-self esteem on the daily, and sh*t gets so tough at times, which is why I'm drawn to an interest in mental health. _

_ My question to all of you (the four bat brothers; more respectfully, Mr. Grayson, Mr. Todd, Mr. Drake, and Mr. Wayne) is this: as superheroes, crime-fighters, and vigilantes, have there been times where you dealt with low-self esteem, depression, and maybe... self-harm? If so, can you explain to me what happened, how you felt at the time, and how you dealt with the pain? _

_ If not, I do have another question: on the contrary, given your incredible attributes (superhuman strength, power, abilities, etc) have you guys ever felt (or, do you guys feel) a sense of "superiority" or "dominance" over the citizens of Gotham (or Blüdhaven, or wherever) because you possess these attributes that everyone else is not even close to having? Do you superheroes see yourselves as "superhuman" and "authoritative" over the world, or can you guys easily sympathize with an average human being like me? It may seem like a stupid question with an obvious answer, but I want to bring this up as an aspect of personality. _

_ I'm very interested to see your individual answers! _

_ EDIT: apologies for the cursing, it's 11pm and my brain isn't so alert right now. Sorry about that…” _

 

Hi, Ethan. Thanks for writing. I’ve always loved school and learning about pretty much anything. Psychology has always been an interesting subject because I can’t define it as strictly as math or science. I’ve always had a love/hate relationship with psychology. 

 

It’s good that you’re researching your problems and actively trying to find ways to deal with them. As long as you keep trying and don’t give up, I really think that you’ll end up fine. 

 

As for me… well. Self esteem. Man. Yeah, I was the successor to the Robin who died. You can’t live up the dead. And even aside from that… I’ve always been a perfectionist. I just naturally… couldn’t live up to myself. To my standards or to the standards I thought others set for me. 

 

So I guess my self esteem problems went hand in hand with depression. I wasn’t ‘good enough’ and that spiraled into some serious depression. Especially after I got fired as Robin. I know Dick said that he did it because I was too good to be Robin and he saw me as a peer and not a sidekick. I know he said it was because Damian needed it and I was stronger. 

 

It didn’t feel that way, no matter what anyone said. It still doesn’t feel that way. I’d like to tell you that I’ve found the perfect cure for everything, but they haven’t gone away. They haven’t even mostly gone away for me. 

 

Dick’s been reaching out. Insisting that he loves me and that the amount of work I get done and what job I have has nothing to do with his feelings for me. I think that might be starting to help. 

 

I mean, I’m really not  _ that _ good a role model. The best I’ve done is not stop trying. Push forward, you know? I mean, sometimes I can feel all overwhelmed. And then… well, depression kinda shuts you down sometimes. Throw my self-esteem into the mix and I’m not always sure I should even bother trying. 

 

But no matter what I  _ feel _ I  _ know _ that I can still do good in the world. And I know that I should. So, no matter how I feel I won’t let myself stop moving forward. And I have my friends with me: the Titans, like Conner and Cassie. I have my family, I guess. Dick keeps trying to get me to connect with him. 

 

So. I deal with it by not giving up and reaching out. 

 

Self harm… I mean, pretty much every hero ever has gone out and tried to get hit for some reason or another. Mostly, though, for me, I just push myself over my limits on purpose. I guess, because I feel like I deserve it.

 

I mess things up, sometimes. So, I push myself further into my work than I should go. It doesn’t even always help anything. Sometimes I’m so exhausted and beat up that the most productive thing to do is sleep. But I don’t. I won’t let myself. It’s not the kind of self-harm that most people talk or think about… but it’s what I do. 

 

Because people will tell me things aren’t my fault, and even if they do get onto me… it just feels like it isn’t enough. So I punish myself for them. 

 

Deal with it… for that… I don’t, not directly. It’s not a cause: it’s an effect of depression and stunted self-worth. When I deal with the other two things I end up dealing with the self-harm stuff. 

 

As far as relating to civilians, the Batfamily doesn’t really have superpowers. Occasionally someone gets some, but not by-in-large. 

 

And yeah, I can relate to ‘civilians’. Honestly, at heart, I’m still a civilian. If I had a choice, I would drop this life. At this point, though, I can’t. There’s too much depending on me. But I went into the hero life expecting to leave and go back to ‘normal’. I think, for the most part, almost all heroes feel that way. 

 

I mean, there’s still some narcissists. There’s Damian. I mean, he was raised by  _ Talia al Ghul _ , kid has issues. Many issues. 

 

Oh, speaking of Damian, like I said at the opening, he’s not gonna be able to talk with you today, but when he does expect it to be kinda concise: he’s 11, and really not big on talking about feelings. Just a heads up. 

 

But yeah. Everyone’s different. And there are some things that I wouldn’t get. It’s hard for me to completely get behind the priority sets of most people my age, for example. But as far as the major things: you know, major parts of the human condition… we’re all basically alike. No matter where we come from or what our backgrounds are. 

 

It’s one of the weird things about being to other planets, too. You’d be surprised about how similar people are to each other, no matter where they come from. 


	36. Chapter 36

**July 20, 2019**

 

The best part

FLUFF says: “Hi, Jason! Yeah, probably for the best you returned Dami. The D*** situation seems to be getting serious. Haha! All part of the hunt, huh? You should make kidnapping him a monthly exercise. Are you going to help search for D***, or are you staying out of it?”

 

Hey, FLUFF. Yeah. It’s getting pretty serious by now. But they’ll probably find him soon: the Court never got the best of us before. 

 

I dunno if I  _ want _ to deal with him every month. Anyway, I don’t think I’d be able to keep it up. Might be able to sic Bizarro on him once a month, though… 

 

I’m on reserve in the Dick-hunt. If they need me, they’ll call me in and I’ll help. If not, I’m really far away and I have stuff to be doing too. It’s not serious enough for me to drop everything yet. 

 

But if I was dropping by Gotham or someone Court related I’d be doing some interrogations of my own. 

  
  


forever 122 says: “ Hi, Jason! That's odd... Damian mentioned that he goes to an actual school during the school year. Then again, he did say that the only learning he did was at home. ...You don't suppose he was planning on running off and looking for Dick himself, do you? Coloring books are the best! They're very relaxing. I have a few stuffed animals, but they aren't that soft anymore due to how much play they endured when I was a kid. They're all tucked away in a cubby. Well, being treated as a "child" is no reason to turn away delicious treats! Oh well, his loss. (insert snort/laugh here) Okay, I'll give you "terrifying zombie assasin ninja". That is true. ...Things are pretty serious with Dick missing now, huh? I hope he just hasn't had the chance to contact anyone instead of something else.”

  
  


Hi, forevs. Damian does go to Gotham Academy during the school year. He just doesn’t think they have anything they can teach him. 

 

I don’t think he’ll run off. He knows his best shot at finding Dick is with everyone helping. 

 

I think the only stuffed animal I have is this bluejay Dick gave me when I was a kid. It’s at the manor, somewhere. But the only stuffed animals over here are Bizarros. 

 

Yeah, Dick’s getting pretty serious. And at this point we know he’s been captured. Hopefully we’ll be getting him back soon, though. 

  
  


Dandelion says: “ Communications will be cut for a short period of time. Until then, Vigilantes.”

 

Until then, psycho kidnapping organization of bad metaphors. Hope you find your energy cage. 

 

Ethan 1234 says: “Hello again!

 

First, if I may ask, I would like to know if I could call you guys by first name (maybe, even nicknames, like "Dick", "Jay" or "Tim" if that's okay) so that it feels a little more casual, if you guys wish.

 

Wow. To both Jason and Tim, I-I gotta say, I appreciate the time you guys put into your work as crime-fighters. As a fellow Gothamite, I apologize for the amount of expectations and pressures you guys have to deal with from us, from Batman, from... well, Gotham City, even. I can honestly say that we, Gotham City, are so thankful you (all four of you) guys are here as... if I may, kinda like our "brothers" in a sense. I mean... y'get what I'm trying to say.

 

When I asked my second question, it wasn't so much about superpowers that are, like, "supernatural" in a sense, such as heat-vision or super-speed, for example. I was kind of alluding to some of your attributes of like "peak-human condition"; for example, Dick is a pretty f***in' good acrobat who's very flexible and swift, Jason is very talented with intimidation, not to mention that he's pretty f***in' strong (so is Dick and everyone else, but, like... damn, Jason), and Tim is gifted with a God-like intellect which makes mine pale in comparison, while Damian is a skilled assassin. Nuff said.

 

Like, that's crazy, powerful sh*t; even though these are just human attributes that one develops with intensive training over time, you guys are like... f***in' OP!

 

Me? I mean, like, I can sing and play guitar, ukulele, and the drums. I'm also a good tutor for Math (Tim! Dick!) and I can be a really nice friend! It's nothing compared to you guys. (I mean, do these count as superpowers, anyway?)

 

Anyway, my question was more directed toward the sense of whether or not you guys see the vast majority of society (including me) as inferior because we don't posses the gifts you guys do. Have there been times where you guys indulged in the idea of something like, "I have these abilities. I'm stronger, faster, smarter, more skilled, and just all-around better than 99.9% of Gotham City. I handle crime and save people. Therefore, my life has more value and I deserve more respect than everyone around me"?

 

Like, do you guys feel that the citizens that try to be heroes for others (who are just normal, everyday people) aren't exactly worth as much as you guys because they are unable to make the differences you guys do, be it with the aid of your amazing physical and mental attributes? Or, do you guys feel that everyone (including me!) can be as much of a hero as you guys are if they simply do what is right, no matter how different each person is?

 

Loaded question, I know, I'm sorry. But I'm really interested in the psychology of superheroes and vigilantes. They (including you guys) do so much for society!

 

\---------

 

Another question I have, and you guys don't have to answer this if you don't want to: Are there citizens not worth saving?

 

Like, let's say someone's a criminal, but another criminal decides to hold him hostage. Would you save him?

 

Are there restrictions between saving people's lives if they are not worthy enough to be saved?

 

I would love to know your guys' opinion on this, if you could!

 

 

-Ethan

 

*P.S: is cursing okay, by any chance? if it's bothersome, I'll stop, sorry about that... I love using curse words to make points, it's something I do on the daily... :/”

  
  


Hi, Ethan. It’s fine, you can call me whatever. It’d be a real pain to dance around names or going around calling me ‘ _ Mr Todd’ _ . Sounds weird. So, yeah, Jason or Jay is fine. 

 

Heh. Don’t apologize. We chose this job, and we knew what we were getting into. It’s not about living up to everybody’s expectations, but we’re glad to be appreciated.

 

And, well… no. No, I’ve never thought I was worth more than anyone else because I have a better scary face, or can shoot well. I mean, how much someone’s worth has nothing to do with their skills.

 

I mean, I didn’t used to be ‘OP’. I came from crime alley. I could steal stuff well and fight dirty. And those were the extent of my abilities. But there were alot of people who looked down on people like me because we didn’t have money, or and education and we couldn’t do a lot of the things they could. I got out of crime alley, but I never forgot what it was like to come from there. I mean, I go out and risk my life almost every day because I think people are worth saving, no matter what they can do. Among other reasons. 

 

I guess… everyone has different jobs. Some jobs are flashy, like ours. Everyone sees the people who punch terrorists in the face and can do crazy martial arts and acrobatics and whatever. But in order for us to have something to protect, there’ve got to be other people, too. The glue of society, you could say. Studying music, helping people learn, being a friend… those are really the kinds of things that hold a society together. 

 

In some ways, they’re more important. I know Dick talks about how if he had to choose between being Nightwing or Dick Grayson he’d be Dick. Because you can be as good at fighting as you want, but if you don’t have anything to fight for it doesn’t matter. 

 

I can’t stand behind a lot of Dick’s high falutin ideas, but that one seems pretty good to me. 

 

I think the thing that it’s hard for people to understand sometimes, is this ‘can everyone be as much of a hero’. It doesn’t matter what you can or can’t do, or what your potential is, honestly. Just do your best. It really doesn’t matter what anyone else is doing: you just try your hardest to be your best and none of the specifics after that matter. 

 

There’s no one not worth saving because of their intelligence or position. I would risk just as much for a 50 year old with down syndrome as I would a 20 year old bombshell blond. 

 

As for a criminal… look, I’m not exactly Mr Morality over here. You’re talking to a guy who tried to take over the criminal element of Gotham and also  _ murder his family _ . I wouldn’t take crazy risks for a murderer or pedophile or someone who dealt drugs to kids. 

 

I’d try to save them. But if it got too dangerous for me I’d duck out. If they deserve to die anyway, I’m not going to save them.

 

Since Dick’s not here, I’ll tell you what he’d say. He’d say that everyone is worth risking everything for, no matter who they are. It could be the Joker. And Dick would risk life and limb to save him, no matter what. Now, Dick’s probably a higher moral authority than me, but he’s also really stupid, so you figure out who you wanna believe. 

 

I don’t particularly care if you curse, but since there might be a bunch of kids reading this it’d probably be a good idea to stop. 

  
  


Red Robin’s Response Page

 

FLUFF asks: 

 

_ “ _ _ Hi, Timmy. Sorry, I don't have a clue where D*** could be. If I find anything, I'll be sure to tell you ASAP!” _

 

Hi, FLUFF. Thanks for helping!

  
  


forever 122 asks: 

 

_ “ _ _ Hi, Tim! I figured the late post had something to do with Dick. It's okay you forgot, there were more pressing matters at hand. Yes, the same family owned the dog and cat. We had the party at their house. If the dog and cat grew up together, they tend to be fine. The dog nursing a kitten sounds adorable. Dick does his own handwritten cards, huh? I design mine on the computer. It's nice to give someone something one-of-a-kind and original. I'm starting to really worry about him. I hope he just hasn't had the chance to contact you guys instead of something worse. Did you have any plans on what you were going to talk to Dick about Thursday if he had been back? If I figure something out about Dick, you'll be the first to know. I don't think we'll be able to find much on this end, but I'll look.” _

 

Hey, forevs. Nice detective work… and thanks. 

 

I do computer designs sometimes! Only for close family and friends, though. Dick tried once, but there were so many colors that it was almost unintelligible. 

 

I didn’t really have many plans in mind. It sounded like Dick was going to lead that conversation. I was thinking something about the wonderful transfer of Robin to Damian, though. 

 

At this point we know Dick’s been captured. We don’t know what the Court is doing with him, or where they are, though. But we’re trying everything we can to find out and help him. In the meantime we’re preparing to take the Court on when we find them. That means building up serums and technology and alerting friends for the fact that there’s about the be a big fight over here. 

 

In case you were wondering about the serums, those are to keep the Talons from regenerating. 

  
  


Dandelion asks: 

 

_ “ _ _ Dandelion:Communications will be cut for a short period of time. Until then, Vigilantes.” _

 

Hey, Dandelion. Until then. 

  
  


Ethan 1234 asks: 

 

_ “ _ _ Hello again! _

_ First, if I may ask, I would like to know if I could call you guys by first name (maybe, even nicknames, like "Dick", "Jay" or "Tim" if that's okay) so that it feels a little more casual, if you guys wish. _

_ Wow. To both Jason and Tim, I-I gotta say, I appreciate the time you guys put into your work as crime-fighters. As a fellow Gothamite, I apologize for the amount of expectations and pressures you guys have to deal with from us, from Batman, from... well, Gotham City, even. I can honestly say that we, Gotham City, are so thankful you (all four of you) guys are here as... if I may, kinda like our "brothers" in a sense. I mean... y'get what I'm trying to say. _

_ When I asked my second question, it wasn't so much about superpowers that are, like, "supernatural" in a sense, such as heat-vision or super-speed, for example. I was kind of alluding to some of your attributes of like "peak-human condition"; for example, Dick is a pretty f***in' good acrobat who's very flexible and swift, Jason is very talented with intimidation, not to mention that he's pretty f***in' strong (so is Dick and everyone else, but, like... damn, Jason), and Tim is gifted with a God-like intellect which makes mine pale in comparison, while Damian is a skilled assassin. Nuff said. _

_ Like, that's crazy, powerful sh*t; even though these are just human attributes that one develops with intensive training over time, you guys are like... f***in' OP! _

_ Me? I mean, like, I can sing and play guitar, ukulele, and the drums. I'm also a good tutor for Math (Tim! Dick!) and I can be a really nice friend! It's nothing compared to you guys. (I mean, do these count as superpowers, anyway?) _

_ Anyway, my question was more directed toward the sense of whether or not you guys see the vast majority of society (including me) as _ **_inferior_ ** _ because we don't posses the gifts you guys do. Have there been times where you guys indulged in the idea of something like, "I have these abilities. I'm stronger, faster, smarter, more skilled, and just all-around better than 99.9% of Gotham City. I handle crime and save people. Therefore, my life has more value and I deserve more respect than everyone around me"? _

_ Like, do you guys feel that the citizens that try to be heroes for others (who are just normal, everyday people) aren't exactly worth as much as you guys because they are unable to make the differences you guys do, be it with the aid of your amazing physical and mental attributes? Or, do you guys feel that everyone (including me!) can be as much of a hero as you guys are if they simply do what is right, no matter how different each person is? _

_ Loaded question, I know, I'm sorry. But I'm really interested in the psychology of superheroes and vigilantes. They (including you guys) do so much for society! _

_ \--------- _

_ Another question I have, and you guys don't have to answer this if you don't want to: Are there citizens not worth saving? _

_ Like, let's say someone's a criminal, but another criminal decides to hold him hostage. Would you save him? _

_ Are there restrictions between saving people's lives if they are not worthy enough to be saved? _

_ I would love to know your guys' opinion on this, if you could! _

__

_ -Ethan _

_ *P.S: is cursing okay, by any chance? if it's bothersome, I'll stop, sorry about that... I love using curse words to make points, it's something I do on the daily... :/” _

 

Hello, Ethan. Of course you can use my name! This isn’t formal, or anything. Use whatever you want. And don’t worry about us being pressured, or anything. This is our job. We’re glad you guys have our backs, and we’ve accepted the responsibilities that come with this line of work. 

 

Oh, I’ve never thought I was worth more than someone else just because of my abilities. Know why? Because that wouldn’t make any sense. It would make self-worth variable, which is a nonsensical statement. 

 

I think that self-worth, not just usefulness but actual  _ worth _ is intrinsically the same for every human being on the planet. And other forms of sientent life, like kryptonians. Otherwise, my worth would go down every time I broke my leg. People could change how much I was worth by giving me paper cuts! It would be ridiculous. 

 

There isn’t some kind of global worth-scale that determines what you’re worth in relation to everyone else. I’m not worth more than you because I can do math in my head and you wouldn’t be worth more than me if I got brain damage. 

 

Based on all that, worth has to remain constant per person and remain invariable no matter what. 

 

Ah… tell me if that was too confusing. I get long-winded from time to time… 

 

I don’t care a whole lot if you curse, but you don’t know who’s reading this… oh. Oh, when Dick gets back he’s not gonna be happy about you cursing in front of Damian… I really should’ve thought of that before. Yeah, Dick’s super protective of Damian, even though he’s literally an assassin, so you should probably censor yourself in front of the kid… 

  
  


forever 122 asks: 

 

_ “Hi, Tim. I had a feeling something like this would happen ever since Dick mentioned the mission was about the Court of Owls. If you guys need to take a break from this to focus on finding Dick, we'd understand. I hope you guys find him soon and that he's okay. Do you know how long they've had him for?” _

 

Hi, forevs. Well… looks like you were right, I guess. Sometimes being right kinda stinks, huh? 

 

But I don’t think we’re gonna stop… there might be a day or two hiatus at some point, but overall I think we’re good. I think Alfred locked Damian in his room until he finished his part, actually. Pretty sure Alfred’s using this diary thing to force Damian to take breaks. As for me, I can dictate while I work. I’m a good multitasker. 

 

We think he’s been captured for 5 days; since the 15th. I hope he’ll be okay too.

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

 

Dandelion queries:  Hello, Mr. Wayne! I myself do not hold much interest in the dandelion, but the first "Dandelion" you spoke to did. Have you not realized that you have been speaking to more than one "Dandelion"? I would have assumed you have, considering the different ways "Dandelion" has spoken to you and that you have been directly told this. I did not mean for it seem as though I was "shooting the messenger", but what I have told you is true. The first "Dandelion", the one who cared about the name and probably had no idea as to a double meaning, has been taken care of.

 

* * *

 

Greetings, Dandelion. My, but your ‘organization’ is rather inefficient, is it not? My most sincere apologies for overestimating your collective abilities. 

 

I was under the impression that regardless of the number of ‘dandelions’ who contacted me, none would be allowed to converse concerning personal opinions on a company server, but it appears I was mistaken. 

 

You people honestly allowed one of your members to give subpar explanations of your name that were not even officially endorsed? 

 

You allowed your members to speak of  _ other _ members personal opinions? 

 

Allowed a member to speak about your name  _ even though _ they had no idea as to what the name meant?  _ Such _ unprofessionalism.

 

I must say, I am very disappointed. Do you even have some kind of proofreading enacted by superiors prior to the release of your messages? I suppose I have been ‘spoiled’ by the League of Shadows, but this level of unprofessionalism is simply embarrassing for both of us.

 

* * *

 

 

Ethan 1234 queries:  I'm really digging this response page, although I may not be very familiar with the whole DC fandom thing, but... who cares! I wanna try asking something!

So... umm, hi! I guess... I don't know how to start out this, XD (I think I'm f***ing up already lol XD)

If I may, I would like to introduce myself. I'm Ethan, I'm a teenage dude who loves learning and going to school (I know, I'm pretty f***ing weird), but also, someone who loves having a cool-ass time! One of my favorite things to study in school is 20th-century European history, especially with the ideology of being "superior" (this is important for my question).

On a darker note, however, I have struggled with personal demons myself. I struggle with low-self esteem on the daily, and sh*t gets so tough at times, which is why I'm drawn to an interest in mental health.

My question to all of you (the four bat brothers) is this: as superheroes, crime-fighters, and vigilantes, have there been times where you dealt with low-self esteem, depression, and maybe... self-harm? If so, can you explain to me what happened, how you felt at the time, and how you dealt with the pain?

If not, I do have another question: on the contrary, given your incredible attributes (superhuman strength, power, abilities, etc) have you guys ever felt (or,  _ do _ you guys feel) a sense of "superiority" or "dominance" over the citizens of Gotham (or Blüdhaven, or wherever) because you possess these attributes that everyone else is not even close to having? Do you superheroes see yourselves as "superhuman" and "authoritative" over the world, or can you guys sympathize with an average human being like me? It may seem like a stupid question with an obvious answer, but I want to bring this up as an aspect of personality.

I'm very interested to see your individual answers!

EDIT: apologies for the cursing, it's 11pm and my brain isn't so alert right now. Sorry about that...

 

* * *

 

Greetings, Ethan 1234. I must warn you that I will be indulging in less detail than Todd and Drake. I am not able to divulge such personal information at this time. However, I am sure Grayson will be willing to assist you in dept upon his return. 

 

What I can say to you is this. I have struggled with many things in my few years of life. I have not yet overcome many of them and I struggle with many still. The solutions I have found were to persevere despite my emotional state and never give up. 

 

I also spoke with Grayson (who has studied psychology and even once manned a suicide hotline) at times concerning my feelings and recieving his advice. 

 

My general advice to anyone struggling with the disorders you have mentioned above is to receive help from a licenced and practicing doctor who can aid you in your recovery. They must also surround themselves with people who will support them regardless of the circumstances and stay away from those who will harm them. 

 

But the most important thing is to refuse to surrender, to acknowledge that you will sometimes fail and pledge to keep trying anyway.

 

As for my sense of superiority, all my life my Mother informed me that I was superior to others due to my blood and training. Thus I looked upon everyone but my Mother, Father and Grandfather as beneath me. 

 

As I have grown and received tutelage from Grayson and my Father, I have learned that these facts are untrue. Blood nor status have nothing to do with value. Grayson is the offspring of gypsies, yet he is worth no less than I. 

 

On the other hand, I do still consider some beings inferior. Criminals who have had every opportunity to reform, who have been shown the error of their ways and possess the capability to change and yet do not are less than me. As are simpletons who leech of society and whoever grants them mercy and yet do not contribute their potential toward any manner of advancement. 

 

I struggle with the notion of worth based on skill. I feel that if I had never been trained, and had been raised as a civilian then I would be worth less than I am now. However, if I imagine Grayson as having never been trained, there is a part of me that sees no difference in his worth. 

 

I fear that you will have to wait a number of years before receiving a coherent answer from me, Ethan 1234. I am still relearning the former foundations of my life, and thus have not yet found solid answers for all as of yet.

 

* * *

 

FLUFF queries: Hi, Dami! I take it you don't know where Jason's base is, huh? Maybe put off revenge until you've found D***.

 

* * *

 

Greetings, FLUFF. I have full knowledge as to the location of Todd’s base. And I shall have my revenge. However, you are correct in that I shall be postponing said revenge until the retrieval of Grayson. 

 

Todd is not nearly important enough to jeopardize Grayson’s rescue for. 

 

* * *

 

forever 122 queries:  Hi, Damian. I'm getting really worried about Dick. I hope nothing has happened. What is this "school assignment" Jason was saying you were yelling at him about? I'll keep this brief so I don't distract you from helping to find Dick. Please don't run off to try and find him on your own. ...You know, it's okay to be worried. It's a perfectly normal reaction to having someone you care about missing. Good luck!

* * *

Greetings, forever 122. I will retrieve Grayson, so do not worry. I have no plans to do so on my own, however, as the others will likely prove useful in the effort of locating him. 

 

Last year we were assigned a report on astronomy over break, and Jon and I were going to go to an astronomy center in Gotham to provide information on our report. 

 

You have my thanks for your consideration in the truncation of your query. 

 

* * *

 

Dandelion queries: Dandelion:Communications will be cut for a short period of time. Until then, Vigilantes.

 

* * *

 

Greetings, Dandelion. ‘Vigilantes’ is not capitalized. 

* * *

Ethan 1234 queries:  Hello again!

First, if I may ask, I would like to know if I could call you guys by first name (maybe, even nicknames, like "Dick", "Jay" or "Tim" if that's okay) so that it feels a little more casual, if you guys wish.

 

\---------

Another question I have, and you guys don't have to answer this if you don't want to: Are there citizens not worth saving?

Like, let's say someone's a criminal, but another criminal decides to hold him hostage. Would you save him?

Are there restrictions between saving people's lives if they are not worthy enough to be saved? Even for people who were criminals in the past, but now are genuinely trying to change for the better?

I would love to know your guys' opinion on this, if you could!

-Ethan

*P.S: is cursing okay, by any chance? if it's bothersome, I'll stop, sorry about that... I love using curse words to make points, it's something I do on the daily... :/

 

* * *

 

Greetings, Ethan 1234. You have permission to use my name, but not my nickname. I regard this as formal writing, and thus I use your full name as well. In any case, only Grayson and the very closest of my friends may shorten my name without fear of exsanguination. 

 

As for your question, it depends on what you mean. I would attempt to save anyone, but only because Grayson and Father expect it of me and are attempting to ingrain ideals of heroism within me. 

 

Were I not attempting to live up to their expectations I would not save criminals (save small time pickpockets and such, or people with no wish to hurt others who simply feel forced into their position), particularly if saving them interfered with the freedom and safety of a more deserving being. 

 

If I believed criminal had reformed, I would regard them as worthy of saving, due to the fact that the person they are at present is a good one.

 

I do not mind at all if you curse. As fair warning, though, Grayson will certainly mind that you are ‘corrupting’ me. Which is ridiculous, but Grayson is a ridiculous person.

 

* * *

 


	37. Chapter 37

**July 22, 2019**

 

This is Richard. I’m back, but things have happened. The Court had me. They tortured me. I won’t be able to write as much because of my injuries and because a lot of changes are about to happen. 

 

Things are about to get darker. 

 

Batman has known where I was since the 17th, and he didn’t do anything to save me.


	38. Chapter 38

**July 23, 2019**

 

Hey, guys. So. I should explain. I was captured on the 15th two days into my mission by the Court of Owls. They wanted information. Bruce discovered me on the 17th but didn’t tell anyone and didn’t do anything to save me. On the 21st I managed to get a message to my family and they extracted me. 

 

But I need to explain more. 

 

Bruce didn’t rescue me because it would’ve endangered the ‘mission’. We didn’t have the resources to take on the Court. And if we’d had more time we could’ve created more serums: amassed more resources to take down the Court. To strike at them ‘once and for all’, he told me. And saving me would’ve meant jeopardizing that. Oh, and in the meantime I was being  _ tortured _ . Which he  _ knew. _

 

I escaped because I managed to get a transmitter with a distress signal and message onto one of the Talons before they left the Court’s base. I couldn’t use the signal in the base because transmissions were blocked: they couldn’t risk my carrying something. But when I got it on the Talon who went outside, then Red Robin picked it up and got a rescue together for me. 

 

I gave them my location and, with a little help from Flash, managed to get me out. 

 

Now… well. Now I don’t know what happens. I’ll get around to answering questions I missed, I promise. I’ll do that. Keep asking just… if mine could be a little short that would be great. 

 

But. I… I have a problem. Bruce left me. He knew where I was, what was happening… and he left me to be tortured for  _ five days _ . He could’ve got me out, I would’ve done it for him… he didn’t tell anyone he knew where I was: no one else knew, not even Alfred. 

 

And now I have a problem. In the past… things have happened between me and Bruce. He hasn’t always been the nicest person, but I could overlook it because he was trying to be better and he loved me. Now… what he’s done. What he doesn’t regret doing. It wouldn’t matter so much if it was just  _ me _ , but… 

 

What does it mean for Damian? 

 

He left me. Nothing in his logic says he wouldn’t have done the same to Damian. Can I… I don’t know. I don’t know what to do. 

 

I learned that Bruce knew what happened to me because I’d sent him a distress signal when I was captured. When I was in the medbay in the Batcave alone, I got onto his computer because I thought he was hiding something. I wondered if it had really taken the World’s Greatest Detective that long to find me, but I found that he  _ had _ . It was saved on his computer: the research he’d done to find me, the plans of the base where I was held and when I confronted him he told me he left me for the mission. 

 

I left Damian because I thought it was what was best for him: to be with his father. Who had a right to him. Who loved him. 

 

What do I do now? 


	39. Chapter 39

**July 24, 2019**

 

I forgot to post the questions last time. Sorry. They were written. They’re back now.

  
  


Robin and You

forever 122 asks:  _ “Hi, Dick. How are you doing? I know that that is kind of silly to ask, but it's courteous. What's going on? What changes are happening? You said Batman knew where you were since the 17th? That's two days before the others knew where you were. You were just rescued yesterday, the 22nd? When were you kidnapped? I have so many questions, but I'll hold back until you're more healed. Get the rest you need. Sending love and support.” _

 

Hello, forever 122. I’m confused, but I think I’m starting to get my head on straight. Right now I’m healing and I’m starting to pull things together. 

 

I suppose I’ve already answered what happened in general. Unless you had something more specific in mind. 

 

Thank you for your consideration. 

 

forever 122 asks:  _ “Helloooooo, Dick. Thank you so much for the explanation. I'll keep our conversations short for now. So, let me get this straight. Are you asking us if you should take Damian away from Bruce? If the answer is yes, I have a few important questions before I give you my opinion. Also, you may want to note that you are talking about Bruce and Damian in the past tense. "Who HAD a right to him. Who LOVED him." It kind of seems like you've already made up on your mind on the matter. Take it easy for now and don't be too hasty. You've got to think this through. How are your injuries? While you were missing, I was actually wondering if Bruce was somehow involved, like when you "died". That was all for the mission too, wasn't it?” _

 

Hello, forever 122. I’m not entirely sure what I’m asking. Well. I’m asking what I should do to protect Damian. Whatever that means. 

 

I was talking in the past tense because I was talking about my state of mind in the past. I’m working on what I think in the present. 

 

As for my injuries, there’s nothing debilitating. The Court needed me functional. I won’t be active as Nightwing for maybe a month, though. 

 

Yes. Bruce was involved when I ‘died’. Of course, I had more say in the matter, that time. You know. It was ‘my choice’. ‘I chose’ to go undercover and lie to everyone. And that’s true. It  _ was _ my choice. Do you know what he did to get me to agree? 

 

Here’s the setup. 

 

I’d just been tortured by the Crime Syndicate, especially by Super Woman’s lasso of submission. I’d _ lost _ my  _ secret identity _ . I’d just died. Literally died, and come back to life. Oh, and Damian, who I raised for a year and  _ loved _ was  _ dead _ . I wake up. Bruce tells me that everyone I love is going to die unless I immediately go on a super secret mission where I lie about being dead to everyone I love. 

 

While I’m thinking about this incredibly important decision, Bruce decides that we’re going to have a no-holds-barred fistfight. I’m recovering from torture and death. And now we’re both beating the life out of each other while I’m trying to think through my decision. 

  
  


And once I accepted the mission, I couldn’t back out. There was no way to get out of Spyral without being killed. I mean, I  _ tried _ once, and they came after me and Bruce, who’d lost his memory. I only got away through a crazy combination of family, mind wiping technology and some changes in leadership. 

 

So, yeah. This  _ is _ like how Bruce used me for the mission when I ‘died’. 

  
  


The best part

FLUFF says: “FLUFF:OH NO! I hope you guys can get to D*** fast!”

 

Thanks, FLUFF. I just hope we showed up fast enough. 

 

forever 122 says: “Hey, Jason. I...have a question. (long pause) In all the years you've know Dick, have you ever heard him refer to himself as Richard?”

 

Hey, forevs. From time to time, I guess. Normally when he’s goofing around, like ‘and now prepare for the great Richard John Grayson!’. Or when he’s talking to stuffy business people he really doesn’t like. Why do you ask? 

  
  


forever 122 says: “Sup, Jason. Sorry if my previous question was weird. False alarm. I was worried Dick had been replaced by a talon that looked like him or something. It was just Dick having a dark and serious moment though. Anyhow, thought I'd let you know in advance that Damian IS planning revenge on you. Or Artemis. He hasn't decided. I don't get why he would want revenge on Artemis though. Anyway, he claims to know your base's location. Probably won't happen for awhile, but I thought I'd give you a heads up. Know how Roy is doing with the trafficking ring in Star City by any chance?”

 

Hey, forevs. Yeah. Dick’s not in a great place right now, I guess, but don’t worry too much. He just got back. He’ll start calming down soon. 

 

I would expect no less from Damian! He’d probably want revenge on Artemis because she was a ‘fully capable partner in the atrocity committed’ against him. Kid realizes the Bizarro wasn’t exactly in control of what happened to him. He does know our main location. We’ve got lots of spares he doesn’t know about, but they all know where to find me (usually) if they need me. 

 

Roy sends me updates alot, so yeah. The traffickers heard about what happened to their buddies, so they started scattering. Made them a lot harder to scoop out. But they’ve been making progress since they’ve had a while. Called other heroes with parts in their cities. We’re making pretty good work of those guys. 

  
  


Red Robin’s Response Page

FLUFF asks: 

 

_ “FLUFF says: “FLUFF:OH NO! I hope you guys can get to D*** fast!” _

 

Thank you, FLUFF. We’ve got him back now, and hopefully he’ll get better soon. He’s kinda torn up right now, but hopefully with some time he’ll feel better. 

 

forever 122 asks: 

 

_ “Hi, Tim. Heard Dick is back! So glad. What was the rescue like, if you're willing to share? How'd you guys find him? Do you want to practice what you are going to say to Dick about the Robin transfer? Although, it seems like you're prety busy right now, just having found Dick. That talk probably won't happen for awhile yet.” _

 

Hi, forevs. Yep! We’ve got him back now! It was pretty impressive, actually. I always have programs running looking for distress signals. Lo and behold, I find something. Dick managed to get his transmitter onto one of the Talons, and once the Talon left it’s base the signal stopped being transmitted. Dick knew that the Talons, being perfectly brainwashed, aren’t checked thoroughly before leaving base, except to verify identity. 

 

I’m probably going to have more important things to think about than planning out a hypothetical conversation. There’s going to be a  _ lot _ to deal with with the Court being exposed now. They are  _ not _ happy, and thus there’s also going to be a lot of unhappy vigilantes. 

 

forever 122 asks: 

 

_ “Hi, Tim! How are you doing now that Dick is back? Thinkin' I might have some ramen for dinner. I'm going to go work on my response to that one question. Have a good patrol!” _

 

Hey, forevs. I’m good. Busy, but now I don’t have any AWOL brothers, so that’s a stress relief. What question are you talking about? 

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

forever 122 queries: Hello, Damian. I'm so glad you managed to get Dick back. He isn't in the best condition right now, huh? Keep an eye on him, okay? He might need some assistance. Ooo! Astronomy? What's your research paper on? I remember doing a lot of papers for my astronomy class. Astronomy is pretty interesting, huh?

 

* * *

 

Greetings, forever 122. I, as well, am glad that Grayson is recovered. Your concern is appreciated. I will certainly ‘keep an eye on him’. forever 122… he is not doing well. He is avoiding me, which he should not be doing. He is avoiding everyone, but especially myself and Father. 

 

I wish to provide all the assistance I can, but I do not know how. This is not regular behavior. Do you know how I can assist him? 

 

Honestly, I am besieged by imbeciles in my ‘school’. Apparently, aspiring 6th graders are not expected to produce work of quality nor specifics. Our only assignment was to write a four page paper on astronomy which would be graded for comprehension and variety of details. Honestly! Obviously, the paper  _ I _ turn in will be of much higher quality: something worthy of a Wayne.

 

But perhaps when I reach the higher levels of schooling I will find something which challenges my intellect. I have always been interested in astronomy. It is useful and I have always found the vastness of it to be interesting to contemplate. As opposed to biology when you investigate microscopic amoeba in astronomy you can learn about stars millions of miles long! It is a much more interesting pursuit


	40. Chapter 40

**July 25, 2019**

 

Hey, guys. Thanks for being worried and asking after me while I was gone. I really appreciate it. 

 

I want to apologize if I came off as crazy, or if I scared anybody. I’m doing alot better now: I’ve been home for a bit, and I’m calming down. I’ll try to get around to responding to everything I missed soon. 

 

Don’t worry, I’ll be doing a lot better soon. 

 

Robin and You

FLUFF asks:  _ “DICKIE! I'm so glad you're safe! Are you at the manor? You could have been rescues a WHOLE WEEK EARLIER if it wan't for Bruce!? Man does not deserve to have children! Putting them in danger like that. I say Damian would be safer with you! Also, Superman or Wonder Woman, who is cooler?” _

 

Hey, FLUFF. Good to hear from you again. Thanks, I’m glad to be home too. I am at the manor, yeah. I’m in my old room. 

 

Thank you for your advice. I really mean it: I’m… well, I’m thinking about alot of things, and I could really use help thinking through some of it. Do you know what all I could do to help Damian? 

 

He’s already been separated from his Mother: if there’s anything I can do to help him I want to do it. I mean, it doesn’t even have to be a choice between me and Bruce!  _ Whatever _ the best thing for him is… that. I want to do that. 

 

Oh, I have to say Superman. Wonder Woman’s great and all… but Superman’s  _ Superman _ . He’s the best person I know, he has incredible morals and sense of responsibility, he’s just… super. He more than lives up to the legend. In fact, the more time you spend around him the more you have to admire him, and alot of times you can’t say that about people, especially people the media’s played up. 

 

forever 122 asks:  _ “ _ _ Hi, Dick. What did your work think while you were missing for a week? Did you tell your brothers about what Bruce did, this time and when you "died"? It doesn't seem like they know. I think, before you make any decisions regarding Damian, you head needs to be on straight. If you want to talk about, we can, but you need to be thinking straight and rationally before we do. You need to know what you are asking and what that means. When you think your head is on straight again, and you aren't actively avoiding Damian, which he is concerned about mind you, tell me and we'll chat. Don't make any decisions until you know what you're doing. Like I keep saying though, take it easy right now. Get the rest you need. Don't worry about it this minute. Worry about yourself. Make sure you are in good health and the right mind frame for this. Get some sleep.” _

 

Hi, forevs. Sorry if I freaked you out. I’m doing better now. Sleep. Food. Liquids. Lots and lots of rest. I have not walked on my own two feet since being rescued, courtesy of Alfred. So. I am feeling better now. I’m still on the mend, but doing better. 

 

Also, thank you for being so consistent and for caring about me. I can always count on you to try to help us (and me!) and do the right thing. So. Thanks for that. 

 

As for my job, I told them, truthfully, that I was captured. I said I wasn’t sure who was behind it (also true because we don’t know who leads the Court right now) and they’re assuming it connects somehow to the hit on me. Except Amy, who knows who I am. 

 

My brothers don’t know what happened just now. I don’t want to say anything before I know what I’m doing. Like you said, my head isn’t on quite straight yet. They know some of what happened when I died. Not all of it, and I don’t think they’ve really thought much about what they do know. 

 

I don’t think the idea of me being incapable of rational decision making for any reason  _ other _ than drugs or a concussion has ever really occurred to them. And I don’t really want it to.

 

I’m asking what to do that’s best for Damian. Whether that’s leaving him with Bruce but with more supervision, grounding him as Robin, having him live with someone else: no matter what it is. What do you think is best for Damian? 

 

I know Dami’s worried. Until I get a better grip on myself Damian will be a lot  _ less _ freaked out by me avoiding him than by me letting something out around him. And he knows me really well. So I would definitely let something out. So for now I’m gonna have to avoid any serious conversations with him. If he can sit and be quiet, that’d be fine. But excepting that I need to be careful around him. 

  
  


The best part

FLUFF says: “ Hey, Jay! I guess it's back to would you rathers for now! Would you rather go on an undercover mission with Dickie or Dami? Would you rather have a rewind button or a pause button on your life? Also, Superman or Wonder Woman, who is cooler?”

 

Hey, FLUFF. I’d rather be with Dick: he can pretend to be bearable, but Damian is just impossible all the time. Anyway, if I was with Damian he’d probably have to pretend to be my kid or something, and I  _ really _ don’t want to get into that. 

 

Gotta say, a rewind button sounds more useful. Since you could use it like a pause button and get more time to think by reverting to the past for a bit. 

 

Oh, Wonder Woman’s way better. Supes is all sanctimonious, but she knows how to get things done. Seriously, that lady is  _ hardcore _ . Not afraid to let someone bite the dust if they need it, she’s got some killer moves… oh yeah. Wonder Woman all the way. 

  
  


forever 122 says: “ Hey, Jason. Glad to hear everything is going well with the trafficking circle. Yeah... Dick is NOT in a good place right now. He has a lot on his mind. ...I don't have much else to say right now, so I hope I have something for you tomorrow. See ya!”

 

Hey, forevs. I’d  _ think _ the guy would have a lot to think about after being tortured. Actually, since they weren’t quite ready to take the Court, us Outlaws are coming back to Gotham to lend a hand for a while. 

 

See ya tomorrow. 

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

FLUFF asks: 

 

_ “ _ _ Hi, Timmy! Would you rather go on an undercover mission with Dickie or Dami? Would you rather have a rewind button or a pause button on your life? Also, Superman or Wonder Woman, who is cooler?” _

 

Hey, FLUFF. I would go with Dick. Damian does not have a ‘nice’ setting and he’s not as good at undercover as Dick. Dick can be annoying (he tends to sing when undercover), but not as bad as Damian. 

 

I would take a pause button. Less chance of messing up the space-time continuum, and it would be really helpful since it would give me time to think about how to diffuse a bomb or do quick detective work. 

 

I have to go with Superman. Wonder Woman… has made some very questionable moral decisions. She let a bunch of men be  _ slaughtered _ without doing anything to stop it… she just allowed it to happen. They were  _ bad _ men, but that doesn’t mean that she should’ve let them die. Superman has a much stricter moral code and also isn’t sexist.  

 

forever 122 asks: 

 

_ “ _ _ Hi, Tim. Wow, that is impressive! Nice job! The question? It was awhile ago, but you asked me for my opinion on Dick giving Robin to Damian. Did you think I forgot, or something? I know this question is important to you. _

_ I had originally misconstrued that Dick left Robin when he was younger, but no, he was fired. That changed my whole response. Sadly, my new response is not the one I wish I could tell you. Dick... did have the right to take away Robin and give it to Damian. I wish my answer was different, but it isn't. My old response was in short, "He had NO right to take away Robin, as he abandoned the title". But no. Robin was taken from him by Batman. It seems as though whoever holds the title of Batman, has the right to take and give Robin as they choose. Not nice. I can see why Dick took Robin away from you and gave it to Damian, but that doesn't make it any more right. From Dick's point of view, you had outgrown Robin. He believed you were ready to spread out and become your own hero, that you two are equals. He thought Damian needed to be Robin because Robin doesn't kill or use extensive force. To Dick, Robin is the childlike light to Batman's darkness. Dick wanted to help Damian lighten up and feel like he belonged in the Batfamily after Bruce's "death" so he wouldn't go back to Talia. To be the child he was denied being. He didn't seem to realize that this was one of the only things still consistent in your life at the time. Sure, Dick could have helped Damian come up with a vigilante identity of his own, but that identity wouldn't have rules or guidelines to help him be a better person. There was probably no better solution. There was no way for what happened to end happily. No matter what, someone in the end was going to get hurt. Dick didn't want to risk the chance of someone as young as Damian going back to the league. In the end, it was you who got hurt by the decision. I so badly wish I could have written that Dick had no right to do anything with the Robin mantle, but I can't. _

_ I'm also going to leave this here. I can't take credit for it, since I read it in a differe _ _ nt fanfic I can't remember, but I liked the explanation so much at the time that I copied this part down. "Damian needed to be reminded that he's a child; Tim always needed to be independent, treated like an adult. Dick saw that, and he acted on it. Damian never would've been able to grow up, to grow past Talia's teachings, if he hadn't first been allowed to be a child. To fail and be forgiven. Damian needed that chance, that push, and Tim needed to be himself. He'd still thought of himself as Robin, which is why it had hurt so much.” _

 

Hey, forevs. I wasn’t worried about you forgetting: I was just wondering about what question you were talking about: wasn’t even sure it was one from our conversation. Sorry if I’m not making much sense. It’s late, I’m running on coffee fumes and tracking Court activity. Tell me if I need to restate anything… 

 

Yeah. Thanks for being honest. I appreciate it. That said. Dick had the  _ ability _ to take away Robin as Batman… but he  _ really _ should have found a way to change it over without giving the  _ legacy of Robin _ to some assassin kid. Maybe it was good for Damian, but it wasn’t good for Gotham! And I think I should be allowed to choose if I think it would be good for me! 

 

**Discourse With Damian**

FLUFF queries:  Hi, Dami! Would you rather have a rewind button or a pause button on your life? Would you rather be able to talk with the animals or speak all foreign languages? Also, Superman or Wonder Woman, who is cooler?

 

* * *

 

Greetings, FLUFF. I would prefer a rewind button, as it would be much more useful, both in everyday and work related situations. A pause button is really only useful for thought, not action. 

  
  


I would much rather be able to speak with animals, as I already speak all relevant foreign languages, and could at least hire an interpreter, but almost no one can speak to animals, and currently I can hold conversations with no animals at all.  

 

I also must cast my vote in for Wonder Woman. She is far more efficient than Superman and also less reliant on her powers than he. She could still fight effectively devoid of powers. Superman could not. She is also far more practical than he is. Actually, in almost all ways she is a superior warrior to him. 

 

* * *

forever 122 queries: Hi, Damian. Dick... has a lot on his mind right now. He was tortured for a week by the Court of Owls. Who knows what they did to him. I know you want to assist in his recovery, but this may be something Dick needs to work through on his own. There are some notions in his life that he is re-thinking, some emotions he has to deal with. Don't push him too hard, but maybe just try and sit with him for a little bit every now and then. You two don't have to talk, just sit and enjoy the company. If he gets up and leaves, let him go. He is staying at the manor, correct? Is he coming down to eat with everyone or is Mr. Pennyworth taking food to him? If Mr. Pennyworth is taking food to him, you could offer to take Dick's food to him every other meal. You could sit with him while he eats or bring your own meal with to eat. Don't corner Dick though. I don't think he's ready to talk about what he's thinking quite yet. He says he's still getting his head on straight after everything that happened.

I mostly enjoyed my Astronomy class. I wanted to learn more about the stars, but we didn't focus too much on those. I bet you knew this, but I find it interesting that the stars we are currently seeing could already be gone. They're light years away, so it takes so many years for their light to reach us. If a star goes out, we wouldn't know for years. I always found that amazing. Yeah, I didn't enjoy Biology so much. The one unit I did enjoy was genetics. How traits and other things are passed down through family members. I find it interesting. Anyway, I hope you still get or did get the chance to go to the observatory with Jon. Jason abducted you when you were about to go, right?

* * *

 

Greetings, forever 122. I am unsure as to the effectiveness of simply sitting next to someone without speech, but I will attempt your strategy, ridiculous as it sounds. Honestly, I have no idea how I am supposed to help him by actively doing nothing. However, I recognize that I am not versed in comfort of this manner, so I will yield to your opinion, for the nonce. 

 

I have always appreciated your fact about stars. I found it symbolic, that even after we have died our legacy lives on, continuing to aid and guide others even though we no longer remain. 

 

Genetics have always been slightly confusing as regards personal experience. By all rights, for example, my eyes should be brown. My Mother and Grandfather’s are only green due to the pit, to which I have not been exposed. Yet, my eyes are green, not even blue like my Fathers. I can only assume my DNA from my Mother was altered by the pit, and I inherited some unexpected traits. 

 

* * *

 

**Wing-tip!**

When in a new or potentially hazardous situation, do your very best to keep a buddy system where you stay with someone else no matter what. That way if one of you gets hurt, the other can help, or call for aid. 


	41. Chapter 41

**July 27, 2019**

 

Hello, guys. I’m ready to talk again, and whatever decision I’m making, I’m making it soon. So, if you have suggestions, I’ll need them really soon. 

 

_ Robin and You _

Ethan 1234 asks:  _ “Hey, Dick! I've heard that you haven't been doing so well lately, so I just hope you're doing better now. You may not know me because I came here for the first time while you were gone, but I believe that the others have heard of me before. So, just to start off, my name is Ethan. *handshake* I'm a huge fan of math (I heard you love math, and so does Tim!), I'm a math tutor, I'm a pretty passionate person about anything and everything (so, like, we can talk about anything!) and I'm a singer! I did leave questions while you were gone, so I hope you get to answering them. _

_ Bear in mind that they are pretty deep, and I love talking about deep things. Which brings me to my first question, and this is for everyone: Is it okay if I submit questions concerning deep topics or is answering them very irritating? It's just that I have very interesting questions about what it's like emotionally to be a superhero and a vigilante, and I have so many different thoughts in my head about what it means to be a hero. _

_ You know, I'm gonna ask everyone that; to all the Robins, I wanna know what your favorite kinds of music are, as well as what your favorite instruments are if you play some. Any songs or bands that you would like to suggest me? I'm personally a fan of Imagine Dragons, as well as more folk music, with a little bit of indie and alternative.” _

 

Hey, Ethan. Good to meet you. I look forward to going over some of your old questions! Also, sorry, I didn’t give the others you questions for everyone. Didn’t see those there! I’ve given them over now, so they’ll get answered now. 

 

You’re a singer? Are you in a choir? What voice part do you have? I do like math. Tim likes it more than I do, but I’ve always enjoyed it. It’s very constant.

 

Of course talking about deep subjects is fine. If we avoid talking about what really matters, we’ll all be the worse off for it. Morality is like a downwards escalator. If you don’t work, it’s going to go down. You have to put effort into improvement. 

 

Well, I’ve always liked classical and pop. Not very similar, I know, but it is true. Sometimes I’ll listen to something electronic and energetic…  A Thousand Years is good. I do like Imagine Dragons, sometimes. On Top of the World is great. Phoenix, by Fall out Boy. Centuries. La Da Dee.

 

I don’t really play instruments very much, but I have always enjoyed kazoo. They are great to annoy Bruce and Damian with.  

 

forever 122 asks:  _ “Hi, Dick. If I could jump through the connection between our worlds and give you a hug and maybe a cupcake, I totally would. Then I would jump right back because I would not want to be in Gotham. Have I asked you about your favorite kind of cake yet? I don't think I have... What's your favorite kind of cake? Also, if you happen to know Jason's favorite kind of cake...? _

_ Dick... I know how you feel, not wanting to show your younger siblings anything but smiles. To pretend everything is hunky dory. I learned that it is okay for them to see. You deserve to let all your emotions out, not just the positive ones. Your family should support you in those times. Plus, it lets the younger siblings know it's okay for them to do the same. I won't tell your brothers anything you don't want them to know, but just keep in mind that you don't have to hold everything in. I hear it's not healthy. (insert sarcastic eye roll here) _

_ So... Damian. (makes popping noise) (insert half a minute pause here) How about we go over the options one at a time and flush them all out, sound good? You have all the time in the world to think about this, so we don't need to rush. First one up is leaving him with Bruce, but with more supervision. What does that mean, exactly? Also...I hope this doesn't come off as anything but a question, but, have you considered that Bruce wouldn't put Damian in that kind of situation since he's still so young? Did he ever do that to you while you were Robin? Not that it's okay to put anyone, no matter what age, into that kind of situation, but…” _

  
  


Hi, forevs. I would accept both the hug and the cupcake. Also, it  _ would _ probably be in your best interests to beat a quick exit. I’m not sure if the weird Earth Prime truce extends to denizens who voluntarily come here. 

 

My favorite cake is birthday cake, remember? But if you mean flavor, then something very chocolatey with lots of frosting, sprinkles, jelly beans, syrup (chocolate, carmel, mapel, etc) and powdered sugar. I rarely get my favorite cake. 

 

I’m not sure if Jay’s tastes have changed, but I really think he still likes chocolate with light vanilla frosting. 

 

Thanks, forevs. I’m definitely going to be talking with some family. Not Damian, yet, because where he is now putting things on him would do a lot more harm than good. He’d feel pressured into fixing everything and responsible for what was happening. He’s too young and there’s too much on his shoulders. 

 

But, very soon, I am going to be talking with Alfred, Red Hood, Black Bat, Red Robin and Batgirl. By the time I do that, though, I won’t be looking for much input, if I decide on doing something drastic. I’ll have made up my mind in that case. And I’ll be trying to convince them to join me. 

 

Also, you give good advice. I think I agree with every single thing you said. I’m glad you have people around to give you such good advice and support. 

 

The things I mentioned weren’t the only options I was thinking about, or even the ones I was most inclined toward. They were just what came to mind immediately. I’m not sure what you mean by ‘Bruce wouldn’t put Damian in that kind of situation’. A situation with supervision? Not sure what you’re talking about. 

 

And I really do need to make a decision soon. If I decide something drastic is in Damian’s best interests, then I need to get him out of a dangerous situation as soon as possible. The Court is still out there, and Damian is active as Robin. I don’t want to risk him being captured and left like I was. 

 

And at this point, I really think I’m leaning toward something drastic. I have a history with Bruce… it hasn’t always been good. But I’ve kept CPS and everyone else away because I always thought that anything he’d do, he’d do to me. But I’m becoming less and less convinced that I can take the chance.

 

Bruce can be dangerous, both in his inaction and… actions. I’m very seriously doubting that I can leave Damian with him. I still don’t want to take him away: he’s already been through so much with his Mother and I really  _ really _ want for him to have a stable home after all he’s been through.

 

But I will do what I have to to save him.

  
  


The best part

Ethan 1234 says: “Is it okay if I submit questions concerning deep topics or is answering them very irritating? It's just that I have very interesting questions about what it's like emotionally to be a superhero and a vigilante, and I have so many different thoughts in my head about what it means to be a hero.

You know, I'm gonna ask everyone that; to all the Robins, I wanna know what your favorite kinds of music are, as well as what your favorite instruments are if you play some. Any songs or bands that you would like to suggest me? I'm personally a fan of Imagine Dragons, as well as more folk music, with a little bit of indie and alternative.”

 

Hey, Ethan. Of course you can ask deep stuff. Fluff is all good and well (no offense to FLUFF the person) but the deep stuff is what makes it all interesting, right? No point in talking if you don’t have anything to talk about. 

 

Oh, I’m a solid fan of Imagine Dragons, Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots: lotsa energy, you know? Stuff that gets you jumping on stuff when listening. 

  
  


Red Robin’s Response Page

 

Ethan 1234 asks: 

  
  


_ “Is it okay if I submit questions concerning deep topics or is answering them very irritating? It's just that I have very interesting questions about what it's like emotionally to be a superhero and a vigilante, and I have so many different thoughts in my head about what it means to be a hero. _

_ You know, I'm gonna ask everyone that; to all the Robins, I wanna know what your favorite kinds of music are, as well as what your favorite instruments are if you play some. Any songs or bands that you would like to suggest me? I'm personally a fan of Imagine Dragons, as well as more folk music, with a little bit of indie and alternative.” _

 

Hi, Ethan. It’s fine. I like having something to really think about. And, honestly, if you want to talk about heroism and psychology then we can figure that stuff out together. 

 

Well, I really like being able to put music without words on as a background. So Really Slow Motion is a good one. They’ve got some great songs like Sunder (normal and remix), Deadwood, Everdream, Riding the Light… lotsa good stuff. I also like some older stuff. The Beatles, Peter Paul and Mary, Simon and Garfunkel. That’s Penny Lane, A Solin, The Boxer, Leaving on a Jet Plane, 500 Miles, Early Morning Rain, Puff the Magic Dragon, Scarborough Fair and Sound of Silence.

 

Sorry if that was more than you were asking for. I have a proclivity toward lists. 

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

 

Greetings, denizens of Earth Prime. I wish to inform you as to the reason of my absence yesterday. I was conversing with Jon concerning Grayson’s condition and what I might possibly do to cure him, and the time ‘ran away’ from us. I was going to simply work on my responses later, but by the time I returned to them, Grayson had already posted the latest section of the chronicle. 

 

Thus, did what transpired come to pass. I shall now answer all questions posed to me. 

 

Ethan 1234 queries: Greetings, Damian. Now, I must tell you that I understand how you were raised to believe that you were in a place of superiority by blood and name, and I would like you to know that I, by any means, do not judge you at all. I also understand why you aren't so much interested in sharing feelings; I hope that, at some point sooner or later, you will start to feel comfortable in sharing and opening up your feelings and I promise I won't judge you after that.

Now, Damian. I'll be honest; I don't know you that well compared to the rest of the former Robins, so how about we start a little conversation with a simple question? Such as: What do you like to do on your free-time? Or, if you seldom get free time, what would you like to do more often if you had more time to relax and just be free from the world of crime-fighting?

Me, personally, I'm a huge guitar fan. I LOVE my guitar! Are you a fan of music? If so, what's your favorite kind? Perhaps I'll be inspired to practice some songs you suggest!

Is it okay if I submit questions concerning deep topics or is answering them very irritating? It's just that I have very interesting questions about what it's like emotionally to be a superhero and a vigilante, and I have so many different thoughts in my head about what it means to be a hero.

* * *

Greetings, Ethan 1234. In my free time I enjoy drawing, training my pets, training in less essential arenas, and listening to music.

 

I enjoy music very much. My Mother exposed me to it from an early age, or at least to what she deemed necessary. I enjoy classical music particularly, especially when I am drawing. If I am forced to be in public, then I will also listen to music of a harsher more brusque variety. 

 

I am more than fine with questions of a deep and philosophical nature. I must remain intellectually sharp at all times, and if I can aid you in your quest for knowledge: more the better. It is no inconvenience to myself.

 

* * *

 

forever 122 queries: Hi, Damian. Sometimes, someone's presence is comfort enough. Words aren't always needed to express things, after all. Dick does NOT want to talk yet, so please try to respect his wishes. I think he would enjoy your company though. (insert shrug here) I'm adequate at comforting, I guess. Done a lot of it. Anyway, it must be pretty hard to see stars in Gotham, huh? I can't see that many where I live either. Huh, that's an interesting fact, the thing with your eyes. Both my parents and both of my siblings have blues eyes, but I ended up with hazel. I like to say they change color, 'cause sometimes they're blue, sometimes they're green-ish, sometimes they're more grey. Do you have anymore Titus Tricks to share? How are the revenge plans coming? Are they on hold for now?

 

* * *

 

Greetings, forever 122. I shall do my best to ‘respect his wishes’ as you put it. Hopefully it will help. It is almost always completely impossible to view stars in Gotham. There is a reason Batman is summoned by a spotlight on the sky during the night. 

 

Well, Titus is capable of sniffing out any new person on the grounds. He can also sniff for drugs and gunpowder, which is helpful for locating guns. He is a very efficient tracker. 

 

My revenge plans are on hold. In the meantime I shall content myself with small acts of revenge against Todd. It shall tide me over.

 

* * *

 

 

**Wing-tip!**

When biking or jogging near a road, try to wear bright or reflective clothing! This will help cars see you and avoid running into you!


	42. Chapter 42

**July 26, 2019**

 

Hi, guys. This is what was  _ supposed _ to post on the 26, but didn’t for some reason. I’m really sorry. I didn’t notice anything was wrong until I got a question about it. I’m sorry, it should’ve gone up. I thought it did. Anyway, here it is. Thank you for alerting me!

 

Hey. I’m not gonna do my section today because I’m taking a lot of time f or serious thinking. So today I’m just posting, but I’ll be back tomorrow. 

Oh, and Damian stayed up late talking to Jon, so he didn’t have time to finish his section. He’ll be posting tomorrow after a talk on responsibility.

 

The best part

Ethan 1234 says: “Hello, Jay! I saw you answered my question, which I appreciate (thank you!), but there was a part that was left out, and I don't know if that was intentional, but I would like to ask again, please, because I really wanna hear your opinion! I'll turn it into a full question: Jay, I'll be honest. You're one of my favorite supes (not that Tim or Damian or Dick aren't, but Jason, you stand out in your own way!), and that's because you're so interesting. I heard that you hold a very aggressive stance on criminals, such as rapists or drug dealers. But, what is your opinion on former criminals who are willing to reform for the better? Are people their worst actions? And, if you could, would you save a criminal from death, or a fate worse than death?”

 

Hey, Ethan. And thanks, I’m flattered. There’s no problem: I wasn’t trying to dodge anything. 

 

I  _ definitely _ have an ‘aggressive’ stance on dealing with lowlifes. That aside, things get more complicated. People are not their ‘worst actions’. I really see no way to support that. That said… if I was going to risk my neck for them I’d really need to be convinced that they’d reformed. 

 

People can change, I know that, and I want to help people get better if I can. But if I’m not sure that they’re trying then I’m not sticking my neck out for them. 

 

And I don’t just kill every criminal I come across. Some of them, yeah, I kill on sight. But only the worst ones. Smaller time thugs or pawns I try to set straight. a run in with the Red Hood can be a pretty hard wake-up call. 

 

But if there was no extra risk, then I would only let a criminal die if I would kill them anyway. There’s no real difference between actively killing someone and letting them die. 

 

I’m not sure what your last question is. Can you restate it or something? 

 

forever 122 says: “Hi, Jason. Ooo~ You guys are heading back to Gotham for awhile? Exciting. I take it y'all are going to be staying in your ship while you're there? (pauses for a moment) Huh. Damian is in Gotham. I suppose you better watch out for that revenge. He's been pretty upset with Dick avoiding him and everything, so maybe he's too pre-occupied. On the upside, Mr. Pennyworth is in Gotham! Love that man.”

 

Hey, forevs. Yep. Back to the old hunting grounds. And I wouldn’t worry  _ too _ much about Damian right now. He’ll be mad and all, but he won’t pull anything big while he’s so busy with Dickie. 

 

Also, Alfred  _ is _ the best. 

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

Ethan 1234 asks: 

 

_ “Hello, Tim! Thank you for answering my question, and I agree that self-worth is intrinsic and equal between every single one of us. Now, then... Tim, I need to let you in on a secret that I will 100% admit without shame: I am a coffee addict! I love, love, LOVE coffee! And not just coffee; I'm also an avid tea and boba drinker whenever I do my homework! So, my question for you today is this: What's your favorite way to drink coffee? Are you more of a hot or iced coffee drinker, and how much is enough cream and sugar, if you drink them at all? Also, where else besides your home would you get coffee? _

_ Me, personally, I love Peet's Coffee with ALL my heart, and they have this thing called a "Black Tie", where they serve iced coffee with a hint of chicory and half-and-half, AND (the best part!)  _ **_condensed milk at the bottom of the cup! How cool's that, Tim?! Yay or nay?_ ** _ ” _

 

Hey, Ethan. I do, actually like tea sometimes, when I’m relaxing. Alfred actually really likes to have conversations over tea, (which. Is not surprising) so I’ve actually cultivated some new tastes due to that. 

 

The way I like coffee… well, normally I mix my coffee with Red Bull, Monster and whatever caffeine is useful. Because I use coffee to pull my many all-nighters. 

 

If I’m drinking it for the taste… sometimes black, almost always hot, no sugar, maybe a little cream. I really don’t like coffee sweet. It’s more refreshing with tang, but I do like to have some subtle tastes mixed in there. Not enough to really stand out, but something you could choose to focus on if you wanted. 

 

I’ll grab coffee from Belly Burger sometimes, but honestly, theirs is kinda stale. If I’m really going for something good there’s this really good place in Metropolis called Queen of Hearts that has the  _ best _ coffee ever. They have this specialty… I don’t know what’s in it exactly. I think cinnamon and maybe some special kind of cream. But exactly what it is is a secret.

 

Condensed milk? Seriously? That sounds  _ really _ good. I’ve got to see if this place exists over here, and if not maybe I can drop a line to Queen of Hearts. Do you know what the recipe is to that brew? 

 

forever 122 asks:

 

_ “Hi, Tim. You are totally right in saying you should have been allowed to choose if you thought the change would be good for you. Batmen don't seem to get that Robins need to have input in important decisions too. (gives judgemental/blank look) I am sending sleep vibes your way. Feel the sleep vibes, Tim, feel the sleep vibes~ You'll be able to work and think better if you sleep some, even three consecutive hours like you usually do. Also, eat. You need energy to take down the Court. (sends more sleep vibes) Sleep, Tim, sleep~” _

 

Hi, forevs. Thanks for understanding. I’d get more sleep, but we have to work fast to take down the Court. Bruce says that if we wait they’ll go underground again, so we have to do our best to take them down as fast as possible. We even called in Jason who brought along his Outlaws. 

 

I’ll see about some more sleep when we have more time. 


	43. Chapter 43

**July 29, 2019**

 

Whatever decision I’m making, I’ve decided it needs to be made by next Monday, if it’s going to be drastic. Maybe sooner. In the meantime I’ll be thinking things over. 

 

_ Robin and You _

forever 122 asks:  _ “Hi, Dick. I figured it was either your injuries or just not feeling up to it when you skipped a day. Hate to tell you this, but the advice I gave you? I learned that all on my own. _

_ What I meant situation in "Have you considered that Bruce wouldn't put Damian in that kind of situation since he's still so young? Did he ever do that to you while you were Robin? Not that it's okay to put anyone, no matter what age, into that kind of situation, but…” is being left for the mission. Did Bruce ever leave you in a dangerous situation while you were younger? _

_ You're making your decision...soon? Soon as in, how soon? I'm glad you'll be talking with most of your family soon. They need to know what's going on. I agree that Damian is a bit young for this. Drastic? What do you mean, DRASTIC? What are you thinking of doing? What do you mean, convince the others to join you? What danger is Damian in? Dick, think this through before you do something drastic. Your decision will impact not just Damian, but your other siblings as well. Are you thinking of involving CPS? If you do, Timmy will get involved too since he is still a minor and Bruce adopted him. It seems as though he isn't emancipated in your world. Dick, what are you thinking of doing?! Maybe ask Damian what he would want? You don't want to leave Damian with Bruce, but you also don't want to take him away? What are you saving him from?! If you can't tell, I am starting to panic. Please tell us what you're planning. _

  
  


Hello, forevs. I’m sorry that you didn’t have someone to help you, but I’m glad you were able to overcome and find the truth on your own. Lots of people couldn’t handle problems as well as that.

 

I’m honestly still not sure what you mean. Damian is Robin. Bruce puts him in danger all the time, not even always with supervision. I mean, he let him go on the Year of Redemption with no supervision where he went and traveled the world trying to right his wrongs when he was still in the League of Assassins. He was in a  _ lot _ of danger then. 

 

He fights major supervillains by himself sometimes, he’s  _ died _ once and he’s still fighting people… of course he gets put in danger. And, honestly, in the long term he does need Robin as an outlet. He couldn’t go from his former action-packed life to just being a normal kid: it would be terrible for his state of mind. And he would  _ definitely _ sneak off to get in trouble by himself. 

 

And of course, I was in ‘dangerous situations’. I was a crime fighting vigilante! In some ways I was in more danger than Damian, because I hadn’t trained for as long as him, and Bruce wasn’t as good at working with a partner. Especially in the beginning; I mostly survived off a lot of random chance and raw skill. 

 

I’ll be deciding within a week if it’s drastic. Drastic meaning a  _ big _ change in Damian’s parenting. Extra supervision is not drastic. Complete removal of Damian from Bruce’s life is. And if I decide to do something big, then I’ll want the family to agree with me and help if something does happen to go wrong. Especially if Bruce won’t be convinced just by words. 

 

Damian could be in a lot of danger. If Bruce was willing to leave me… what if he does the same with Damian? What if he decides to sacrifice him for the sake of the mission too? Although… 

 

forever 122, I cannot blame you for doubting me. I haven’t told you everything. 

 

Damian might be in danger that I never wanted to acknowledge, or even think about. I know you sometimes have a low opinion of my skills as an older brother, and you might have a point. I’ve let something go by because I wanted to deny it was a problem and a threat to my siblings: to anyone but me. I haven’t told anyone else this, but I think it’s going to come out soon. Don’t tell my siblings: I want to do it myself, eventually. 

 

When I learned Jason died, I’d just come back from being offworld. The Titans had successfully completed our mission, though I did break my leg. But when we found out… I went back to Bruce as quickly as I could. We argued. I accused him of being responsible for Jason’s death and for giving away the Robin mantle in a way he had no right to do. We were yelling at each other… 

 

And then he hit me. 

 

We weren’t fighting. Not like that. There was no warning… he just hit me so hard in the face that I was knocked to the ground and then he told me to ‘get out of my cave, Dick. I never want to see you again.’

 

But he was grieving. And he said later that he had overreacted. And he would never do it again, right? 

 

It was when we’d just found out about the Court of Owls, for the first time. He had a Talon frozen in the Batcave, and I knew he was keeping secrets from me. I yelled, accusing him of not telling me everything, and he hit me so hard… he said it was to take out a tooth with a secret Court insignia.

  
That was an  _ excuse _ . That’s  _ not _ how you remove teeth. He was angry, I was accusing him of things he didn’t want to hear, and he hit me so hard… even the undead  _ Talon _ in the room knew he wasn’t clinically removing a tracking device. I know because he mocked me about my Father attacking me like that. 

 

But I didn’t do anything. I didn’t. And after the fiasco was over… Bruce was hurt. Pretty badly. And I didn’t want to blame him because he was hurt: how could I put that on him? And because he apologized. Not, you know, a great apology. It wasn’t even a  _ good _ apology: not even close but he  _ tried _ . He  _ did _ something and I was so used to him not doing anything that it was enough for me. 

 

Oh, and there was also the time Jim Gordon got shot and Bruce was out for revenge: I got in his way: he decked me off my feet, through the air, into a wall. And by ‘in his way’ I mean I grabbed him and said: “what are you doing” as he was maybe about to kill a guy. 

 

When Bruce Wayne gets angry, he gets violent. I always thought… when Jason came I thought ‘well, he adopted Jason. Jason is more than a ward; he’s the true son. Bruce wouldn’t hurt him.’

 

When Tim came, he didn’t really live with Bruce: he still had his parents for a long time, and I thought there was enough of a separation that Bruce wouldn’t possibly hurt him.

 

Damian… Bruce had died. Surely he’d gained perspective. And besides, Damian was  _ blood _ and he was so  _ young _ . Surely, Bruce wouldn’t hurt him. 

 

Surely my father wouldn’t… 

 

I know. I should’ve known better. I should’ve seen what was happening and taken things into my own hands and defended my siblings and I should have  _ known better. _ And it’s all my fault. 

 

Bruce hurts people when he’s out of control and he hurts people when he’s incontrol, he… 

 

I don’t want to talk Damian away from his Father. But what else can I do? 

 

forever 122 asks:  _ “ _ ...

_ Hi. Dick. Sorry about...PANICKING...earlier. I just don't want you to make a... Rash. Decision. That would come back to haunt. You. Whatever decision...you make. Will. Change. A LOT. Of things. Effect. A LOT. Of. People. …..Bye. _

 

...

 

_ Hey, Dick. I had an idea while I was out and about today. You said you can't Nightwing it for about a month, right? Will you be Officer Graysoning during that time? If not, you could take Damian to Bludhaven to spend the rest of his summer with you. Would that be enough time to catch the Court? I doubt it, but what do I know? You could tell Bruce it could become permanent if he doesn't chape up? I don't know... just an idea. Thought I would slide it in here…” _

 

Hey. Bruce is still my Father, and I believe he can be better. I love him. And I don’t want to denounce him to the public, or do anything to force him underground where he’d harden and never change. Whatever I do, I want to do it with CPS as a backup force only. 

 

If things go smoothly, then I’ll be able to manage things without telling the public at large about what he did to me. This would mean that nothing would be forced to change in Bruce’s relationship with Tim, who practically lives as if he’s emancipated anyway. But if Bruce forces my hand I will do it. 

 

I won’t be working at my job for a while, no. Although I’ll probably take longer to get back to that than Nightwing. Officer Grayson can’t exactly get away with vigilante recuperation. 

 

Your idea… it has potential. Actually… I think I can use it. If I shape it some. It could factor into a Plan B. 

  
  


The best part

forever 122 says: “Jason. I'm a bit concerned about Dick... He thinks Damian is in danger? More so than he usually is? He's worried about the Court taking him. Dick's making plans, "drastic plans" in his words. I don't know if he's thinking straight... He plans on talking to you, Tim, Cass, Steph, and Mr. Pennyworth soon. He wants you to...join him? I don't know. Something is going down within the family, Jason. It is going to be BIG. Something is going to change, but I don't know what. All I know is that I'm worried about what it will be. Be...careful, I suppose.

 

* * *

 

 

Hey. Jason. Hi. Sorry about that previous message. I had just finished panicking over things with Dick when I wrote it. I probably over reacted. I apologize. What are Bizarro and Artemis's opinions on being in Gotham? Do they like the city?”

 

Hey, forevs. Damian’s in danger? He tried to join the Court to save Dick once. Is that happening again?

 

Dick should not be making drastic plans right now unless the situation is  _ very _ time sensitive. He’d  _ better _ talk soon. Why isn’t Bruce on that list? Why are you making Dick sound like an insane supervillain? 

 

Panicking or not, I would still like some answers. 

 

Bizarro is not a fan of the lack of sunlight and the abundance of concrete. He likes nature, I guess. Artemis is mixed, but fine with it. She likes the abundance of people to punch, but she wishes so many of them weren’t raving insane. 

  
  


Red Robin’s Response Page

forever 122 asks: 

 

_ “Hi, Tim. Did you get my last message? It's okay if you didn't have time to get around to it. Just want to make sure my messages are still being sent through. (insert nervous fidgeting here) Find out much about the Court yet? _

 

* * *

 

_ Hiiiiiiiiiiii. Tim. I went kayaking yesterday. Two dragonflies tried to mate on me. Rather rude of them, to be honest. I had a different dragonfly as a travel buddy. He was pretty chill. I know you don't spend a lot of time outside, but what is your opinion on kayaking and camping? _

 

* * *

 

 

_ Hey, Tim! How are you doing?” _

 

Hey, forevs. Turns out, Dick didn’t post  _ at all _ on the 26th. Which he did not know until I told him about your message. We’re not sure why it didn’t go up. Thought it did. So thank you. 

 

Well, we’ve found out that it’s really hard to catch a bunch of scattering Talons when you aren’t really prepared to deal with regenerating assassins. We’re still working on serums and deadly weapons, but we got caught off our guard when we found Dick. 

 

So. They’re not at full strength, or close, which is good, but they aren’t to be trifled with, either. So we’re still really busy (except Dick who is all but chained to his bed by Alfred) trying to take them down. And even Dick is still trying to work on something, I think. He’s coming up with some kind of really intensive plan. Probably has to do with taking the Court down, but he’s not volunteering information, and I don’t have time to grill him on it. 

 

He’ll talk when he’s ready. 

 

Have you ever gotten a picture of a dragonfly? Was your ‘chill’ dragonfly around when the other two started making a scene? Must’ve been a really chill dragonfly…

 

I’m not a big fan of kayaking and camping, although they do have the benefit of low interpersonal interaction, and I do like using my brain while camping. As long as there’s still wifi. I do not leave wifi. 

 

So, as long as I don’t get sunburned or loose my internet connection or have to talk to people, I’m pretty fine with it.

 

I have been busy, but I’m doing pretty well. We won’t catch all of the Court, but we will stop them from being a problem for a while, so that’ll be good.

 

**Discourse With Damian**

 

forever 122 queries: HI, Damian. Glad to hear you were talking with Jon. What advice did he give you? This isn't necessarily something you can..."fix". Dick is thinking. He is thinking very hard. Like I said before, he has some things to think through.

Um... I know you said Dick has been avoiding you and Bruce, but has anything else seemed... off...with him since he was rescued?

 

* * *

 

Greetings, forever 122. We spoke of many things. He advised me to make displays of comfort, affection and of my resolve to ‘be there’. He is ridiculously overly emotional, but given his parentage, this is not surprising. I will take his advice with a large degree of moderation. 

 

Grayson should be aware of the fact that he is able to speak to me about anything under any circumstance. 

 

Of course things have seemed  _ off _ with Grayson! He has been tortured! His behavior patterns have completely shifted, and I would be more worried if they had not! Although, to be honest, normally I would expect him to put up a better show of ‘being fine’. Whatever attempts he makes now are completely abysmal. 

* * *

forever 122 queries: Hi again, Damian. You may just have to wait for Dick to be "fixed". It shouldn't take too much longer, apparently. (mutters) It SHOULD take longer, but he's rushing it. Ahem. Anyway, I have an important question for you. Are you happy with how your life is right now? Do you like living with your dad? Even with the limited time you spend with him? Are you happy with all the relationships you have in their current states? If... there were to be a BIG change in everything, one that would test some of these relationships... how would you react? How do you react to change? I myself don't like change unless I am the one who initiated said change.

 

Greetings, forever 122. I will not  _ wait _ for Grayson to be fixed, nor can Grayson rush being fixed. He can rush  _ pretending _ to be fine, but he cannot take it faster than it’s own time. As he as told be about myself on many occasions. 

 

Why on Earth are you posing me these questions? My father is a great and honorable man, and anyone would be honored to be his son. Honestly, the privilege of meeting him was the primary goal of my first ten years of life. My life with him is everything I have ever wanted. I have a prestigious bloodline, a warrior in my Father, wealth, respect… what else could I possibly want? 

 

My reactions would completely depend on the nature of the change. I am not opposed to change in and of itself, but I do not advocate change for change’s sake either. 

 

**Wing-tip!**

If you are inside during a tornado, try to get to a basement in a room that does  _ not _ have a widespread ceiling, like a cafeteria. Stay away from windows and try to get underneath a sturdy piece of furniture and hold on. Use your arms to protect your head. 


	44. Chapter 44

**July 30, 2019**

 

Hey, guys. I’ve been looking at the questions and all that I missed… 

 

And Dandelion and FLUFF? Are you guys okay? I’d love to hear from you… 

 

Oh, and Tim and Jason are busy on an all-nighter, so they’ll be getting back to you tomorrow.

  
  
  


_ Robin and You _

forever 122 asks:  _ “Oh my gosh, Dick. I have been trying to ask you if Bruce ever left you to be tortured while you were Robin! That I would hope Bruce wouldn't leave Damian to be tortured for the mission because he is stiill so young! Before we begin, I need to ask you something. I heard Damian joined the Court a while back to save you. Did you ever join the court after that in order to save Damian? I know you're still recovering, so I am sorry this is so long. I wante to put this out there before you make your decision though. You can chop it into parts and slowly reply if it is way too long. I wouldn't mind. _

_ Complete. REMOVAL...? I'm tearing up. Why the heck am I tearing up. I don't think Damian would be very keen on not having his dad in his life. What would you do if not just Bruce, but also DAMIAN objects to being removed from his father's care? What if he doesn't want to leave? He may be fine with something non-permanent, but if you want to get him out, you might need to trick him, which in a way is a bit like betraying him. Are...you thinking of completely removing him? Like, seriously thinking about it? (bites bottom lip) I would really like to know what your plan is, but if you don't feel up to sharing, that's fine. _

_ Dick, it's not that I'm doubting you. I'm just deeply concerned about how all of this will play out. Especially since you are all in the middle of trying to take down the Court. Would you all be able to work on this of you bring this up now? I want you to bring up your concerns with your family, I really do. It's an important thing to do. Besides how everyone will react, I'm a bit worried about the timing. _

_ (smacks forehead) I shouldn't have written to you the day before you left. I remember wondering if I should, since I had had to much of feeling that day. I had shut off my emotions and didn't really care what I was writing. I am so very sorry about what I wrote that day. You have very good older brothering skills. I know you have had to make tough decisions concerning your brothers and I shouldn't have made you doubt yourself. I am so so sorry. _

_ I won't say anything to your siblings, Dick. In fact, I've decided to stop talking with Damian for a little bit because I don't want to accidently say anything. I might stop talking to Jason soon too. Tim, I'm not worried about. He's too wrapped up in the Court case right now. He thinks you're writing a big plan to take down the Court, and knows not to pry. I think he might be sleeping even less now. Hey, do you know if he's at the manor or his apartment right now? _

_.....I know what you mean.....with the hitting and the excuses. The yelling. I hated the yelling the most. It wasn't my parents though. It was my little brother. The excuse was Autism. Rage. Tourette Syndrome. ODD. Valid reasons, I suppose. Nothing we could actually blame him for. Anything could set him off though. Over the years, and many medications and doctors later, he no longer physically attacked us. The verbal abuse and jokes continued until I learned it was abuse and snapped. He didn't have the right to put me down and contribute to my depression. He may have valid excuses, but I shouldn't have to put up with it, I realized. I told him so. I told my mom so. She realized I was right and felt guilty about not stopping it. No one stopped him from saying those things, even when they heard it. It hasn't been too long since then, but he doesn't do things like that much anymore. _

_ What I'm trying to say, Dick, is that you had no way of knowing any different until you realized it just recently. You saw the signs, but you didn't necessarily know what it meant. You couldn't have known better. When you've grown up dealing with something like this, you don't always realize until much later what it was. None of it is your fault. I want you to know, NONE of this was your fault. Remember that. I will repeat it as many times as you need me to. None of it is your fault. _

_ If you do end up taking Damian away, you have to allow Bruce a chance to do better, you know. It wouldn't be completely fair to him. My brother and I tend to avoid eachother, but when he asks to do something with me, I'll do it because I want to give him a chance to do better and make up for the past. Bruce has to be told what he has done wrong and you have to allow him the chance to change. It would be unfair to Damian and Bruce to keep them away from eachother forever. I'm glad you liked my idea enough to form it into a plan B. It would be nice to know what Plan A is, but like I said, you don't have to share unless you want to.” _

 

Hey, forevs. Sorry I didn’t understand your question at first. No, I don’t know about anything like this happening before, at least not in the long term. Not like recently. There’ve been times when he’s had to delay a rescue in order to pull something off more efficiently with all of us, but nothing like this. 

 

When you become Robin, you don’t get the consideration of being young anymore. You give up your childhood, if Damian ever had a real one to lose. The villains won’t think of you as a child, and neither will Batman. 

 

Yeah, Damian did join the Court to save me. I think you guys have recordings of that over there. Then the Court held him hostage so I pretended to join them for a while. 

 

I mean… crying is really an appropriate reaction… Damian might lose his dad. He’s already been betrayed by his mother and been fought over like some kind of weapon. All he wants is to be loved… did you know that when Talia first came with him, and tried to get him to choose between living with her or Bruce he said ‘I’d much rather us all be together’. And now… this could tear him apart. 

 

I’m going to try to do something Damian will agree too. But I can’t leave him in danger, no matter what he feels. I hope it’ll be non permanent. I’m going to see if Bruce can change and be trusted to raise Damian however he sees fit. I hope it happens. But I am considering completely removing him from the situation. He’s in danger. And there’s no such thing as half-measures when dealing with Batman. 

 

You haven’t given me your opinion on what I should do… if you can come up with  _ anything _ better than taking Damian away, I would  _ love _ to hear it. No matter what it is. I haven’t finished my plan, yet. But right now it sure looks like I’m going to have to do something to take Damian away from Bruce. 

 

With the forces I might need to call in… let’s just say that there could be huge repercussions. Ones that could affect Batman. 

 

forever 122. I  _ always _ have time for family. No matter who we’re trying to take down. Damian is not going to be in danger for one second longer than is completely necessary. Family is more important than anything else. 

 

Anyway, there’s only so much we can do and so long that fighting the Court will be a big thing. We can’t move fast enough to catch all of them, and they’re not strong enough to fight us yet, so they’ll end up going underground pretty soon. We’ll be trying to pick off whatever we can, but by next Monday we won’t be in the think of the fighting anymore.

 

Don’t worry about it, I forgive you. I  _ have _ made some serious mistakes in my time, and I’ve always known that. I’m glad you don’t think those define me, though. You should be careful with turning off your emotions… it can be really attractive, but it also tends to hurt people around you. Bruce does it alot.

 

Tim’s staying at his apartment, but he comes over sometimes if he needs to. We’re in crisis mode, so Damian is being forced to deal.  

 

Bruce has a list of medical issues too. PTSD. Sociopathy. Many legitimate issues. But even though those are all serious and really issues… I can’t just ‘not blame him’ for the things he’s done. He can still make his own choices, it’s just harder. 

 

I’m glad that your brother was able to get the treatment he need and that you guys were able to do so much better. Also, I’m glad that you keep giving him chances. 10/10 older siblinging. I just hope your family takes your own conditions as seriously as your brother’s.

 

I feel like  _ some _ of it was my fault. I’ve studied psychology. I’ve seen more abuse cases than I care to count. I should’ve seen the writing on the wall by the time I was an adult on my own. Certainently before now. I know Bruce is responsible for his own actions… but maybe I could’ve saved everyone some pain if I’d acted sooner.  

 

I do want Bruce to change. I want him to be a father. I don’t know how that’ll work, though. I don’t know how I’d make sure that it was safe for him to be around Damian. What I do know is that I want things to change. I want there to be a way for him and Damian to be together again.

 

I haven’t finished Plan A. Contributions are welcome! 

 

**Discourse With Damian**

forever 122 queries: Hi, Damian. Jon had some good advice for you. If you feel comfortable with it, you could give him a quick hug. I bet Dick would REALLY appreciate that. You know how snuggly he usually is.

Ha! "Fine"? I used to do that. Pretend everything is "fine". I am so much happier now that I don't. "Fine" doeesn't stand for good things, after all. Dick shouldn't have to make any attempts at being "fine".

...A prestigous bloodline, a warrior in your dad, wealth, and respect are all good, I guess, but... what about love? What about being cared for? What about spending time with him outside of galas or costume? Do you not want that from your dad? I know it is hard for him to do so, but...I'm going to say it. Bruce needs to try harder. I for one would NOT want Bruce as a dad. From everything I've read, seen, and heard... I know that those Bruces aren't necessarily your dad, but... I say never place your parent on a pedestal. You'll only be disappointed down the line. I'm sorry if anything I have said causes you any form of discomfort or distress. My intention was not for you to become angry at me, but I can't imagine any other way you would react. You deserve more love and attention than you are currently given. I should stop talking to you now. See you later, Damian. I hope you aren't too upset at me.

 

* * *

 

 

Greetings, forever 122. … I shall give Grayson one  _ extremely _ quick hug. One. Hopefully it will help.

 

If you could convince Grayson as to the benefits of your newfound life philosophy, it would be greatly appreciated. Or at least convince him enough so that he will not pretend to  _ me _ .

 

My relationship with my father is not one built on emotion. We are both warriors, and we respect and treat each other as such. We share familial love, as would be expected, and more importantly we share respect and trust.

 

I am not a normal child, forever 122. I do not require affection as most children do, nor do I want it. My relationship with my father is mutually beneficial, and this is as much as I can ask for.

* * *

 


	45. Chapter 45

**July 31, 2019**

_ Robin and You _

Forever 122 asks:  _ “Hey, Dick. So, just to make sure, you got the bomb out of Damian that the Court placed? _

_ What. Danger. Dick?! As far as I am aware, he is in no more danger than he was before you were kidnapped. I just don't understand. I know you have been talking about the POTENTIAL danger of Bruce leaving Damian for the mission, but... Maybe I won't everunderstand what you're trying to say. Sometimes that happens. _

_ Dick. You can't completely remove Damian from the situation unless Bruce proves he can't change. You have to give the guy a chance. If you are going to take Damian away, it cannot be permanent right away. Forces that might affect Batman? Wait- don't tell my you plan to bring the Justice League in on this. Like, Superman? That would be too much if that is the case. _

_ There are other things to consider if you plan on taking Damian away from Bruce. Like Damian's animals. What would happen to them? He wouldn't want to leave them behind. Where would he go? You said your apartment is only one room. _

_ I know family is before anything else for you. Have you stopped to consider what all of this would do to said family? How everyone would react? How self-destructive some of them might become? The issues and doubts that will spring forth? When you start this conversation on Monday, it will have to be started early. I assume you have plans for keeping Bruce and Damian occupied during that time? _

_ Hmm... Let's talk more about shutting emotions off after we get this shin-dig under way. I would be happy to do so. Exactly! I couldn't just "not blame" my brother after so many years either. It was what the adults kept telling me growing up. "Don't hold it against him". "He doesn't know what he's doing". Well, in some cases he didn't. He had to be taught a lot of social things. _

_ None of this is your fault Richard. You shouldn't have had to be the one to deal with all of this. It isn't. Your. Fault. _

_ My opinion...? Hmm... I'll get back to you on that. I'm working on it. I have A FEW ideas... I'll work on getting them to you tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to make some cupcakes.” _

 

Hello, forevs. Yeah, don’t worry. That bomb’s gone now. 

 

And you’re right. He isn’t in any more danger than he was before. But I’ve decided that he was in too much danger before, and I just didn’t see it. This was… a wake-up call.

 

I am trying to keep Damian off the field, and to that end I’ve enlisted Alfred. Basically, Alfred is keeping Damian grounded on the basis of emotional instability. I don’t know how long he’ll be able to keep it up, though. Bruce is going after the Court. There is no stopping him.

 

forevs. Are you suggesting that I  _ leave Damian _ with someone who has proven to be abusive because he hasn’t been confronted  _ again _ yet? I mean, Alfred and I’ve been telling him for years that he needs to step up his game and that he’s making some serious mistakes… we didn’t talk about anything  _ this _ serious, but still. It’s not like no one’s mentioned anything to him before. 

 

If we’re talking about total relocation I am absolutely bringing the Justice League into this. We cannot  _ just _ walk up to Bruce and say ‘Hi, you’re abusive and can’t be trusted with children. Could I please have your kid? If we’re ever going to accomplish anything we  _ can’t _ go easy on him. He doesn’t just listen to reason. 

 

There’s a real possibility of a fight. And if that happens I need everyone beside me. 

 

But if I don’t go  _ that _ extreme then I hope to avoid using the League. I really don’t want to get them involved in this. And I’m hoping that Bruce will still care enough about Damian that he’ll cooperate if I can convince him that this is what’s best for him. 

 

As for living arrangements, if Damian does end up living with me I will be getting a bigger place. I do have money, for emergencies, and this would definitely count. Titus and Alfred could live inside, Goliath won’t really have to change anything: he doesn’t live in the cave anyway. The only hitch is Batcow, and if we don’t live somewhere we can keep a cow we can easily get her somewhere Damian can visit whenever she wants. In any case, none of his pets are going to stand in the way of me protecting him. 

 

Honestly, I think the person this is going to hurt the most is either Bruce or Damian. Bruce… has run out of excuses. And I will still try to be there for him. Alfred can obviously do whatever he wants. But he’s a grown man and brought this on himself. And Damian and I are going to  _ talk _ . If we split up, I get custody rights. I am also trained in psychology, so I am going to seriously help him with counselling. 

 

There’s not really any normal councillors he can see, but he can talk with me. And everyone’s going to be looking out for him, so he’ll have his safety net. 

 

Okay. There’s someone else this will affect. Alfred. But he can read this thing and has made no moves to stop me, so he’s given his permission to act as I will. Not that he won’t try to stop me if he thinks I made the wrong decision. Anyway, we’ll  _ all _ definitely be there for Alfred. It’ll still be bad. Really bad. But he also wants to protect us. And if protecting Damian means a severing with Bruce, then I know he’ll do it. Although, honestly, he might stay with Bruce to help stabilize him and guide him into becoming a real father for Damian.

 

Honestly, I’m still trying to figure out how  _ I’m _ going to feel about Bruce after all this. I try not to hold the past against him. Some things honestly weren’t his fault. Like with your brother. He couldn’t be expected to be perfect: he did have his own issues and no one had ever raised a kid as a sidekick before. There would be bumps in the road. And I don’t like holding grudges, so there’s that. 

 

But I also need to look at everything to get the big picture and make the right decision. And the facts are, that, at least a lot of the time, Bruce knew what he was doing. It’s not just that he did something once; he did it again and again and hurt people. Even when he  _ knew _ it was wrong, even if he didn’t always understand why.

 

I look forward to hearing from you. What kind of cupcakes? I could really go for a cupcake right now… 

 

The best part

forever 122 says: “ Hey, Jason. Damian isn't in THAT kind of danger. It's just Dick being a little paranoid and protective of the kid. Unless someone said something to him in his time of captivity. Wait-Damian tried to join the Court to save Dick? Did he put an owl mask on, Jason? This is very VERY important.

Dick says he's going to talk to you all soon. At latest, next Monday, possibly sooner. As for why Bruce and Damian aren't on the list... Dick wants to tell you himself. I am encouraging that since you need to hear it from him.

Sorry, didn't mean for Dick to sound like an insane supervillain. Like I said, panicking. I was over reacting a little. I get that way when I don't know all the details. Makes sense that Bizarro wouldn't like Gotham because of the lack of sun. Kryptonians get their powers from the sun, after all.

So...(takes long sip of beverage) Ahhh… 'Sup, Jason? Heard you and Timbo were pulling an all-nighter on something? What were ya guys doin'? I imagine it had something to do with the Court? Oh, I don't need to know about Damian and the Owls. Dick gave me the info I needed. I keep forgetting to ask, do you have a white stripe in your hair right now? Hope you have a decent night. I think I'm going to go bake a cake after I'm done here. Haven't done that in awhile. See ya!”

 

Hi, forevs. Well… that’s good, I guess. We could use a break from all the targeted attacks for a bit. Yeah, he put on a mask for a while. Why?

 

Man… for someone so hung up on the importance of family and ‘communication’ Dickie sure can take his sweet time talking to everybody… 

 

Oh, Bizarro doesn’t get his powers from the sun. Backwards Supey clone, remember? Actually, he charges from shade or red sunlight and too much sun drains him. But he doesn’t care: he likes the sun anyway. You know Olaf, from that princess movie? That.

 

Yeah, Tim and I were working together in a stakeout. We thought some of the high ranking Owls might come have a meeting in this abandoned warehouse, and a few did, but not as many as we’d hoped. Still. We got a bunch of them.

 

Yeah, I’ve got a white thing from the pit. Whaddaya mean ‘right now’?

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

forever 122 says: 

 

_ “Hi, Tim. (insert angry pout here) Fine. I get it. Taking down the Court outways the well-being of the heroes trying to take down said Court. Even though said heroes need to be at peek conditon to take them down. Totally get it. Just going to step back from this now and leave it be. Oh. Dick's... "plan"... Don't count on much from that. It won't help you with taking the Court down. (mumbles to self) Unless he's coming up with a second plan...? _

_ Yes, I have gotten pictures of dragondlies. They like to land on watercraft that I am in for whatever reason. To be honest, I'm not sure if the chill one was around when I was dealing with the other two. I get rid of them, look back at the kyak, and there he was. THAT is exactly why I love camping. Not a lot of people around if you pick the right location. That, and fire. And lakes. (insert small laugh here) Yeah, I don't always enjoy losing wifi either. Then again, you don't really need it if you're enjoying yourself outdoors. _

_ So... has the Court gone global in your world? Also, random question, Jason mentioned that Damian joined the Court to save Dick in the past? Did you see him with the owl mask on at all?” _

 

Hi, forevs. 

 

Hey, taking them down isn’t more important than… okay, actually it is: we’re all prepared to sacrifice for the mission. But in the long run, ignoring the Court for a heart-to-heart would be worse because it would result in a lot of death which Dick and I would feel responsible for. Rightly.

 

Also, by the time Dick is recovered enough to ‘take it down’... there’s not gonna be much to do. Just saying. 

 

‘Watercraft’? What have you been in besides kyaks (and canoes?)? I’ve always like watching fire… all kinds of it. 

 

Trust me: I  _ need _ wifi. What if we get invaded by aliens? What if Darkseid tries to take over the world? What if someone gives Impulse caffeine? I need to be informed as to the situation. (Also I might be a  _ teeny tiny _ bit of a workaholic and a  _ smaller _ teeny tiny bit addicted to technology, but that’s irrelevant.) 

 

It’s hard to tell, with the Court. If they did go global before we smashed them, they’re definitely a lot weaker out there now. Mostly they’re focusing on America, and getting back into Gotham.

 

I did see Damian in the mask. It’s kind of creepy how they just have perfect child-sizes lying around… Why do you ask?


	46. Chapter 46

**August 1, 2019**

Hello. Bruce called in Red Robin and Red Hood for one last all-nighter before we start backing off on the Court, so they aren’t going to be in today.

_ Robin and You _

FLUFF asks: “ Hi, Dickie! I've missed you too! I've been overseas for a bit, but now I'm back! And man, what a thing to come back to. Like I said, Bruce doesn't deserve any of you! Take them and run! Dami might be upset, but it is for the greater good. Would you rather always talk in rhymes or sing instead of speak? Would you rather wear clown makeup every day for a year or wear a tutu every day for a year? Would you rather not be allowed to wash your hands for a month or your hair for a month? Would you rather suffer from spontaneous shouting or unpredictable fainting spells? Would you rather have to use a public toilet that is extremely dirty and dark or one that has a snake in it?”

 

Hi, FLUFF! Good to have you back: I was starting to get worried! Yeah… stuff is  _ really _ going down. Thanks for your opinion!

 

Hmm… sing or rhyme… that’s a hard one, but I gotta say rhyme. It’s less disruptive, attracts less attention, and I could still sing if I wanted to. I would totally go for makeup. I suppose if I went with the tutu I could just slap something over it so it wouldn’t be a problem. I would totally not wash my hands. Gotta keep my hair nice, right? And there’s always Germ-X. I would rather have spontaneous shouting. Both would pretty much knock me out of heroing, but fainting is more dangerous. Dirty toilet: all the way. At least that’s not dangerous… 

 

Also. There is a problem. The site ate part of your review, and I can’t find the rest of it. We have part of it to Jay, but if there was anything after that… we got nothing. Sorry, it’s some kinda problem with the site. I think you’re either gonna haf’ta put in a bunch of smaller reviews: person by person, or use AO3. It’s all the same over there, but your reviews don’t get eaten, no matter how long they are. Sorry! 

  
  


forever 122 asks:  _ “ _ _ Dick. I'm going to go through this fast so I can give you my ideas/opinion. I only had the ingredients for white cupcakes with white frosting. I need to go get come cocoa powder. _

_ Keeping Damian off the field? Must be tough. ...Emotional instability...? Okay. Did not see that one coming. You say Damian needs Robin as an outlet, but it also seems like you want to take it away from him to keep him safe. Is this just until most of the Owls are gone, or what? _

_ What about Jerry the Turkey? He goin' with Batcow? The Kent Farm would be a good place. Wait, are Clark's parents still alive? If you split up, you get custody rights? What are, you, married to Bruce? (insert light-hearted laugh here) How would that work exactly without going public with it all? Mr. Pennyworth can read this? Hello, Mr. Pennyworth! You are an amazing human being who should be/is highly respected! _

_ No, Dick. I am not saying you should leave Damian with Bruce. I agree with you in taking Damian away for awhile, but not permanently. Total relocation is a last resort, you here me? That can NOT be the first option. If you ARE thinking of total relocation as the first option, I shall do my very best to convince you otherwise before the day arrives. _

_ Dick. When you confront Bruce with all this, you have to make sure you express to him how serious you are, how serious his actions are. You need to be specific and go into detail, listing examples of where he went wrong, WHY he went wrong, and what he should have done. Bruce seems to need it all laid out for him. Especially the why, from what you've said. People need to understand WHY what they're doing is wrong, not just know it's wrong. _

_ (insert deep inhale here) Okay, Dick. (insert deep exhale here) Here we go. I agree that you should take Damian for awhile, the rest of the summer to start. Since you can't Nightwing or Officer Grayson, that could be in an apartment in Bludhaven, or it could be in an apartment in Gotham while you're recovering. Like I said, the summer, to START. If you stay in Gotham, it would be easier to allow supervised visits between Damian and Bruce so Bruce can show you he can do better, if he can. I really hope he can. I am going to stress that you can't rip Damian away from the life he is currently happy with all at once. If it ends up being that way after the summer, so be it, but you may want to take baby steps before than. Maybe start with living together in an apartment in Gotham before you take him away to Bludhaven. Everything all at once would be overwhelming, and he'd end up fighting you harder. Plus, his support network(?) is currently located in Gotham, right? It would be best to be close to them in the beginning. Take the rest of the summer before school starts for Damian as a trial run. Don't think TOO FAR ahead into the future. Take it week by week or month by month. When you take Damian, you have to lay down the ground rules for Bruce. How he would be able to get Damian back. When he can and can't see Damian, etc. Damian will need ground rules too. You don't want him patrolling with Batman, right? You aren't up for patrolling yet either. If you take him to Bludhaven right away, that would be a whole new territory with no one to look out for him if he slips out. In Gotham, there are other vigilantes who know him and can keep an eye out for or patrol with him if he so desperately needs to go Robin. Is this even cohesive anymore? I don't know. I hope it made sense. Just somethings to think about. _

_ Hey, you have access to out internet, right? If you have the time or need a break, I found this really cute short animations on youtube. Look up Go Robins.” _

 

Hi, forevs. I hope your cupcakes turned out well. Oh, Damian doesn’t actually have severe emotional instability. Alfred is just using the fact that he’s all mad and worried about me to keep him benched. Pluss he says that he needs help taking care of me. At first it was easy: Damian didn’t need a lot of convincing to stay and help me, I don’t think it’s gonna work much longer, though. 

 

I’m alot better: I can walk around now and even do some light exercises and Damian is pretty clearly not off the handle. So… we’ll see how it goes down.

 

Damian needed Robin when he first showed up, but now I think he can function without it for a while. Not forever: just a while. And I don’t care about benching him as Robin: I just don’t want him in danger from Bruce. And that’s lasting until I know I can trust him.

 

Jerry will probably either live with us or with Batcow. Honestly, we were really considering the Kent’s place. It would make visitation more convient, and Damian trusts the Kents to take care of his animals. Yeah, Clark’s parents are still alive. The Kents anyway. Not the ones from Krypton. 

 

I already have some of the rights to Damian. After the whole ‘Bruce died’ thing, I became another legal guardian in case something happened to Bruce. And, because he was worried about mind control or impersonation, I can legally have Damian live with me and take full responsibility for him. 

 

Oh, I don’t want this to be permanent. I believe that Bruce can overcome his flaws and shape into a good father for Damian. So hopefully this would be anything but permanent. And no matter how things work out, I do  _ not _ foresee trying to force Damian away from Bruce forever. I just don’t know how long it will last. 

 

I’m going to do my best to convince him of everything. This… is serious. And I really think that Bruce cares enough for Damian that, if he understands that Damian leaving is what’s best for him, then he’ll let him do that. 

 

I’ll probably take Damian back to my apartment in Bludhaven. Damian actually goes over there a  _ lot _ . It’s relatively nearby, and he likes to come to blow off steam, complain and Bruce and Tim, and just hang out. And we started the whole Sundays thing. And we’ve lived together before. I think living in my apartment, at least to start, would be a more natural progression than somewhere in Gotham. 

 

I don’t plan on Bruce having visitation rights yet: first I want to know that he’s willing to change and has changed before he can be near Damian. Not only would it be unsafe for Damian: it’d be bad for Bruce. At that point, if he saw Damian, it would stand a good chance of driving him over the edge and deciding that he was going to take Damian back by force. 

 

Honestly, Damian’s support network is his family, Jon, Colin and Maya. And none of those 3 actually live in Gotham. He has some… acquaintances and people he’s fond of, but no one that would count as a support network, or close friends. 

 

I’m not too worried about Damian sneaking out. I don’t think he will for a while, while the transition is new, and if he does he knows to stay with low level crooks. Bludhaven has less massive crazies than Gotham, anyway. And the chances of him running into any vigilantes who would help him in Gotham is pretty low. It’s a big city and they’d both be keeping a low profile. 

 

At this point I’m not sure how  _ exactly _ Bruce would get Damian back. But he would need to prove his willingness to put Damian’s well being ahead of his own wants, he would have to  _ not _ descend and stay in a cycle of brutality and violence, he would have to take responsibility for his actions… I’ll be there for him if he wants me. I’ll make sure he knows there’s something to work for.

 

Really, Damian just has to avoid Gotham and Bruce, as much as he can. Obviously, with our lives, sometimes things get unpredictable and there’s no helping something. But we can try.

 

You have some really good points, and those are really good things to think about. It’s helped, having a way to focus on some of the major points I need to think about and address. Also. 

 

_ Oh, yes this is everything beautiful about the internet! _ I love it! It’s so adorable! The little squeaks and the birdies are trying  _ so hard _ to be tough and uhg! I love it! Awwwww! You find the best things, forevs!

  
  


**Wing-tip!**

If in a flood,  _ do your best _ to avoid the water. There may be dangerous objects in the water, and if it’s moving the currents can easily pull you under. Avoid bridges and listen to the radio for instructions and emergency information. 


	47. Chapter 47

**August 2, 2019**

 

_ Robin and You _

forever 122 asks:  _ “Um, a few other things I forgot to mention. It's great that you've studied psychology, but child psychology is a bit different. Now, Damian isn't a normal child, so I hope it works out. Maybe look into it a little bit though. Also, you do realize when you tell everyone that Bruce is abusive, Tim will take that hard. Tim looks up to Bruce, likes that he's so much like him. To hear that he has hit you... Damian won't be the only little brother needing help. Speaking of Tim, kid is running on fumes. He'll need a nice break soon if he'll let himself. Also, Tim said something while you were gone that I thought I would pass on. You've been pretty busy, so I haven't found a good time to drop it in. When you think you have some time, let me know and I'll send it. It is something that you may need some time to think about. Maybe not. I don't know. I'm not you, so I wouldn't know.” _

 

Hi, forevs. Oh, don’t worry. I put a special emphasis on child psychology. With the way Robins kept falling into our lives and the kinda stuff have to deal with it seemed important to study. 

 

...I know. I know about Tim. It’s going to hit Jason hard, too. He’s had his worldview shaken up so much recently. I’ll try to help them… but honestly, Damian is going to  _ need _ most of my attention. 

 

Tim and Jason are stronger. They have more people who can help them. As great as Damian’s friends are, they’re still children. Without me, Damian will barely have anyone he can lean on. I’m going to do my best to get the Titans and Outlaws to support their respective friends… if they can, then maybe even get together and help both Tim and Jason. 

 

I’ll try to help them… I think I’m even going to try pushing us toward dealing with this as a family. But Damian is definitely going to need the brunt of my attention. It’s going to be a very long few years. 

 

We’re backing off the Court, now, so hopefully that’ll give Tim some breathing space before everything explodes. 

 

If there’s something else I should know, I’d like to know it as soon as possible. I know you wouldn’t be offering to tell me if it weren’t important. I’d like to know it so I can factor it into my decisions. 

 

FLUFF asks: _ “Le gasp! It ate part of my review?! How dare the site do that! We'll see if I can remember everything I wrote. I'll do it throughout the day as they come to me. _

_ Hi, Dickie. I wish instead of just taking Dami, you could take Timmy too. I know Timmy wouldn't be too fond of the idea, but Damian probably won't be too fond of it either. They fight like cats and dogs though, those two. I did have the same would you rather questions for each of your brothers if you want to pass those on.” _

 

Hi FLUFF. Yeah… it does that sometimes. But I think the way you reposted worked fine. Looks like everything got in there! 

 

I’ll be trying to help Tim, and if there are  _ serious _ problems it’s possible I might somehow get custody of him. But I don’t it him living with me would work well. There would be a  _ lot _ of rampant emotions, and Tim and Damian don’t get along well when things are normal. That would be a pretty good formula for someone getting stabbed. Pluss, Tim’s been fairly independent for a good while, so I don’t think he’d like being smothered. 

 

Thanks for letting me know! I’ll get those in to them.

 

The best part

FLUFF asks: “Hey, Jay! Stuff is going down, huh? I'm gonna stay out of it. Oh, no offense taken! I love fluff, but I love it even more when angst or whump is combined with fluff. Angst and fluff is an awesome combo. Now, let's see... Would you rather be incapable of making a rational decision because of drugs/concussion, or because you are too emotional. Is one worse than the other? Would you rather always talk in rhymes or sing instead of speak? Would you rather wear clown makeup every day for a year or wear a tutu every day for a year? Would you rather not be allowed to wash your hands for a month or your hair for a month? Would you rather suffer from spontaneous shouting or unpredictable fainting spells?”

 

_ (And then Dick said the last one was:) _

 

“Would you rather have to use a public toilet that is extremely dirty and dark or one that has a snake in it?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Jay! Apparently the sight ate part of my writing to you. Where did it leave off?”

  
  


Hey, FLUFF. I guess ‘stuff is going down’. Honestly, though, we’re pretty much with the Court. At least with the heavy hitting. Last night we made one more big hit at them, but now they’re so dispersed that it’s hard to do anymore real damage. I’ll probably be heading back home soon. 

 

I’d rather be drugged or have a concussion than be emotional. I’m alot more dangerous when I’m emotionally irrational. If I’m not able to make a rational decision there’s a good chance I’m gonna shoot someone in the brain who doesn’t deserve it. 

 

Oh, I’d rather sing. Because there is screamo. Also, I could just use my helmet to modulate my voice so it sounds normal. 

 

Makeup. I could just put something on top of it. And when fighting crime there’d be a mask over it. And it would freak Bruce out. 

 

I would totally rather not wash my hands. I’d just wear gloves. 

 

I pretty much already  _ have _ spontaneous shouting so I’d go with that! Anyway, fainting would be dangerous. And Arsenal could probably get my helmet to compensate for any volume problems. 

 

forever 122 says: “ Heeeeeeyyyy, Jason. Sorry about the question about the Damian and the mask. I was worried about the bomb. Dick assured me the bomb is gone. What Dick is going to talk to you all about, is very...sensitive. Things are going to get worse before they get better. Mainly, for Damian. Damian will probably be the one most effected, but Dick needs to tell you all something personal. He's trying to gather his thoughts. Ah, the white streak. Sometimes people don't draw it in the comics. Was just curious. Are you a natural red-head in your world? Some versions of you are, some aren't. Do you know how long you'll be in Gotham for? People think your favorite food is chili cheese dogs. Is that true?”

 

Hi, forevs. Oh, yeah. We got the bomb out. Okay, you’re starting to creep me out. What happened? Did the Court do something to Dick? Why for Damian? The Court didn’t grab  _ him _ . Why is this sensitive? If someone did something to Damian, we’ll just go punch ‘em in the face. Why would Dick wait to tell us? 

 

Seriously, you’d better have some good answers. 

 

Don’t see why they wouldn’t draw my extremely fashionable and unique natural hair style. Yes, I am a red head. But too much red and it clashes with the helmet, you know? Black is more intimidating. 

 

Since yesterday was our last big hit at the Court before they get underground, I’m probably gonna leave really soon. Maybe tomorrow. 

 

Those are definitely my favorite. Is that seriously in your comics? Seems weird that that’d be in there, but okay, I guess. 

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

forever 122 asks: 

 

_ “ _ _ 'Sup, Tim? Watercraft. As in kyaks, canoes, tubes (do those count?), and boats. (insert slightly crazed laugh here) Fire is great, isn't it? It's so pretty yet so destructive. Fireworks are great too. Ah, the child-sized owl masks? I got the reason for it! (scrambles for DC COMICS ENCYCLOPEDIA) (opens large book to index) Let's see... C, Co... Co... Ah! Here we are, Court of Owls. Feature page is page 74, but also mentioned on 14 other pages. (flips to page) Ahem. "Courting the Youth" "The Court of Owls starts its members at a young age, welcoming them to their cause and desensitizing them to the violence inflicted by their Talon servants." Then there is a picture of a family, all with Owl masks. The mom and dad, a young boy, maybe about 10, hard to tell, and a teenaged boy, maybe 17. Pretty sure the pic is from a comic. There are usually kids in owl masks in the comics. I recall in one of the movies there being maybe a 5 year old girl with an owl mask in a pretty pink dress holding a doll when Bruce met the Court for the first time. The Court of Owls is as oddly fascinating as they are frightening. Oh, right, Damian and the mask. (closes book) I just wanted to make sure the bomb was gone. Dick assured me it was. Hope my tid-bit was enlightening. Oh, guess what? My sister gets to add a third auto-immune disease to her list. (sarcastic) Yippee. This family, I tell ya. I wish you luck in catching as many Talons and Owls you can before next week! See ya!” _

 

Hi, forevs. Tubes? Do you have a river over there? Big boats? Are you near a big lake or ocean? I mean, I know there’s a lake, but I didn’t know it could take a boat.

 

I’ve always liked watching fire… I’ve always found fireworks a little boring, but that’s probably because I see so many explosions. But I like fire. It can be so calm and yet dangerous. And hypnotic.

 

I mean. Just because we know  _ why _ the Court is creepy as all get-out doesn’t mean they  _ aren’t _ creepy. I mean. 5 year olds. Seriously. Who even recruits 5 year olds. 

 

Oh man… I’m sorry your sister has to deal with all that. And I’m sorry your family has to deal with the worry for her. Do you research what to do to help her? When I got my spleen removed I think Dick checked out half the library on splenectomy and how to sterilize an environment. So… try not to stifle her but be there to, I guess. You probably already knew that, I but I said it anyway. (rubs back of neck). 

 

Tell her I’m rooting for her! 

 

FLUFF asks: 

 

_ “ _ _ Hi, Timmy! I missed you sooo much when I was away! It's time to start the countdown till all the drama starts! I can't wait~ I love drama, but I like to stay out of it. But man, this will be a doozy! Hahaha! Then again, what is the Bat Family without drama? I hope D*** passes my would rathers on to you. _

_ Would you rather always talk in rhymes or sing instead of speak? Would you rather wear clown makeup every day for a year or wear a tutu every day for a year? Would you rather not be allowed to wash your hands for a month or your hair for a month? Would you rather suffer from spontaneous shouting or unpredictable fainting spells? Would you rather have to use a public toilet that is extremely dirty and dark or one that has a snake in it?” _

 

Hi, FLUFF. What drama? Dick’s healing. He’s being protective of Damian, but that’s not  _ too _ weird. He can act a little weird after being captured. Is something going to happen? 

 

I would rather sing. I could probably make a voice modulator to fix my voice. It might sound a little weird but it’s better than rhyming. I would take the tutu because you can really easily cover up something like that. Full makeup is harder. I would rather not wash my hair. I need my fingers clean for inventing and also I absolutely  _ can’t _ stand having all those germs sticking around.

 

Spontaneous shouting. That wouldn’t mess up my tech work and I could probably design a helmet to modulate the effects. 

 

The one with the snake, obviously. I’d just grab the snake and pull it out first. Or kill it. No problem. If you couldn’t tell I am not a fan of germs. 

 

**Discourse With Damian**

FLUFF queries: Would you rather always talk in rhymes or sing instead of speak? Would you rather wear clown makeup every day for a year or wear a tutu every day for a year? Would you rather not be allowed to wash your hands for a month or your hair for a month? Would you rather suffer from spontaneous shouting or unpredictable fainting spells? Would you rather have to use a public toilet that is extremely dirty and dark or one that has a snake in it?

Hiya, Dami! Heard you were grounded, huh? Bummer. Hope that ends soon for ya. So, D*** will be passing some would you rathers to you, but I have one specifically for you! Would you rather live with Bruce or Dickie? You can't choose both and you can't switch between the two. There is no visiting either. Visitation rights for the other person has been revoked for the foreseeable future. Good luck, Dami!

* * *

 

 

Greetings, FLUFF. I… am not going to deign to answer these. Except the shouting or fainting. I choose spontaneous shouting. 

 

I shall not be grounded long. Grayson is being over protective, but he is recovering and will return to sanity shortly. 

 

If I had to choose between residence with Grayson or my Father I would choose Grayson because not only is he injured past the ability to defend himself; he is so generally incompitant that without my father to provide backup he would surely die. It is my duty to protect him, and thus I would have no other recourse.    
  


* * *

 

 

**Wing-tip!**

If experiencing an earthquake: if inside; stay inside and take cover. If outside, stay outside and away from trees, power lines and buildings.


	48. Chapter 48

**August 3, 2019**

 

I’m really sorry guys, this is the second time this has happened. I thought I posed this thing Friday and until I read a post about it I didn’t realize it wasn’t up. I’m going to start checking out the website or something to see if there’s a problem… or maybe it’s my internet. Whatever it is, I’m sorry it didn’t go up. I honestly thought it was posted.

_ Robin and You _

forever 122 asks:  _ “Hi, Dick... This will probably be short since I'm super tired. Haven't had a chance to do this yet today. I was just surprised the excuse was emotional instability. ...Dick... You have to know HOW Bruce could get Damian back before you start this! Now it's just you taking Damian and not giving him back. How the heck is Bruce supposed to prove he has changed if he doesn't get the chance to show you his progress? To be able to change, he needs to interreact with the people he needs to improve his relationship with. How else could he learn how to change? By being alone all the time? That won't help. Dick... I don't think your plan is quite ready to be put into motion yet. There is still some kinks you need to figure out. (insert sigh here) I'm too tired for this. Have a good night, Dick. _

 

* * *

 

 

_ Hi, Dick. Tim is strong, but handling emotions healthily is not his strong suite. Bruce has rubbed off on him in that way. Jason is going to have it rough, but he is better at emotions. He'll seek out his friends. Tim...I'm not sure if he'd seek out his friends. Make sure both of their teams know. Dealing with this as a family would be the best course of action. (splutters) YEARS?! ...I knew this couldn't be resolved quickly, but YEARS? (shakes head) You know what? Nope. I'm not going to touch that. _

_ (insert sigh here) Tim and I were discussing the street. This was his opinion and where it went from there. I feel like the latter part is the most iportant. "I think the ‘street’ thing Dick keeps talking about is about how he could reach out to me all day every day and if I don’t respond to him we’ll still never have a relationship. Because he can’t force me better. Which is a nice idea, and all, but this ‘reaching back’ thing. Um. He says he wants things to be better, but as long as he clearly keeps prioritizing Damian over me he obviously doesn’t really want me to be on equal ground. He wants to make his stupid conscience feel better about his poor little brother, and that’s it. Actions speak louder than words and all that." _

_ Oh! Also, Jason mentioned maybe leaving today...? Yeah, that can't happen. _

 

* * *

 

_ I forgot to say, Good Luck, Dick! I still don't think your plan is quite ready yet, but if you think it is, go for it. I hope everything goes smoothly and the Justice League doesn't need to get involved. _

 

* * *

 

 

_ Dick. I just had a thought. Have you told Cass and Barbra about this?” _

 

Hi, forever 122. I’m going to be talking with Bruce in person if he’ll let me. As for specific meetings with Damian… for a while that can’t happen. But, honestly, anything more specific for their meetings is going to be something we play by ear. There’s just too many variables and potential problems to try to set out a definite plan for something like this.

 

It pretty much all depends on how Bruce reacts. He won’t be alone. I’ll be around to help him. Alfred might, if he wants to. Even Jason could. Barbara. The founding members of the League. Even Cass and Tim _might_ be able to, depending on how things end up working out. It all depends on what they want to do. But he won’t be alone. He just won’t be able to be with Damian for a while.

 

I’ll definitely tell their teams, if they don’t want to do it themselves. And, yeah years. Did you expect this to blow over in 1?

 

Well…  _ well. _ Thanks for telling me… He’s right about what I meant but… I actually meant it! And I  _ do not _ prioritize Damian over Tim! 

 

I prioritize giving Damian  _ time _ over Tim because Damian was raised by assassins and, especially when he first showed up, any emotional misstep would probably result in someone being dead! Either Damian or someone else! I didn’t have a choice, and it was  _ Tim _ who cut ties with me, not the other way around!

 

And even now, Damian’s still so much more vulnerable, not only because of his prior issues but because he has no support net and also he  _ can’t deal _ with terrible things happening without getting on the verge of getting himself killed!

 

I don’t think Damian’s anymore important than Tim: they’re equal, I love them both! I…  _ (note to self: train Jason to up big brothering skills) _ . There’s not enough of me to go around! 

 

Oh, man. Thanks for telling me. I  _ do _ care about Tim, as a person, not just my brother. I’m  _ trying _ . Okay. Okay, okay, okay. 

 

_ Tim is at least a level 8 in need of reassurances. Tim is going to be thrown completely off kilter by whatever is about to happen. Tim is going to need a rock. I am going to be too absorbed in what is happening with Damian and Bruce to push the interactions. Tim does not have someone else who can help fix this, except possibly Alfred. Alfred cannot bear the brunt of the emotional restructuring. Note: recruit Alfred for motivation/driving force. This leaves Tim driven with no knowledge on what to do. Problem: insufficient time to push interactions. Solution: Tim removes emotional walls, giving whatever time I can give him more weight. Obstacle: Tim needs help lowering walls. Solution: Find someone he’s willing to open up to who can help him. Complication: his friends are not impartial enough for him to trust them with this / he will be too worried about their further involvement to trust them. Solution: diary. _

 

Allright. That probably made no sense. I was brainstorming and it came out here. Here’s the summary. I need to help Tim, but there’s no way with the way things are now that I can give him the time he needs. I’ll give him everything I can, but there just isn’t enough time for me to get through to him. To be able to actually use the time I have, I need him to be willing to lower his walls so I can get through to him.

 

Someone is going to have to help him do that. And it can’t be the Titans, because 1: they aren’t impartial enough for him to trust them with this, and 2: they have too much power to do something he’s extremely uncomfortable with. So can you please try to help him open up? So I can help him? 

 

Don’t worry about Jason. I’ve convinced him to stick around for a bit so he can help protect Bludhaven (and Gotham, somewhat) since I’ll be out of commission. It helped that Artemis was on my side. He’ll be around until I can talk to everybody. I don’t know what he’ll do after that.

 

I’ve decided that I’m going to put off decision making until I’ve talked with everyone. We’re still talking Monday, but I want to hear input first. But it will definitely be soon. I would guess Tuesday or Wednesday, but I’m not sure. 

 

I haven’t told Cass and Babs yet, but they’ll be with everyone else on Monday.

 

FLUFF asks:  _ “ _ _ Hi, Dickie. In my opinion, Timmy could use some smothering love. He is super duper mature, but he is still just a kid. He needs to be reminded he doesn't need to be an adult all the time. I won't leave any questions this time for you. You need the time for your plan. Good luck, Dickie!” _

 

Hi, FLUFF. In  _ my _ opinion  _ everyone _ in this family could use some smothering love! They seem to have other opinions, but that just encourages me. 

 

Tim  _ does _ need to remember that we love him and he can come to us anytime. Please try to convince him of that. Thanks, FLUFF! Fingers crossed. 

 

Also, Damian came to me complaining about your ‘would you rathers’ and I hope you know that was the best thing to happen to me all week! You should have seen his face! It was great. He was so disgusted he didn’t know what to do with himself. 10/10 Good job.

 

The best part

forever 122 says: “ Hi, Jason. The COURT didn't do anything to Dick. Someone else did. Dick is concerned for Damian because of it. It's sensitive because Dick doesn't want to tell you this, but at the same time he knows he has to. That's why it's taking him until MONDAY maybe Sunday to tell you. He is sorting out his thoughts on how to tell you all. I'm not going to say anymore, since that is Dick's job.

Your a natural red head here, huh? That's pretty cool. No wonder your so naturally badass. I don't get why they don't draw your streak either! Like, why?! I can't recall if your love of chili cheese dogs is from the comics, or if a bunch of fans just decided that it was. Some people think you have a crazy obsession with bread too. Please don't leave Gotham yet. A lot will change with what Dick wants to say and it would be best if you were there to hear it from him in person.”

 

Uhh… okay. I’ll wait till Monday, and if Dickiebird takes  _ any _ longer than that I’m getting my answers no-holds-barred, invalid or not.

 

Yeah, Dick said he wanted me to stick around to help him protect his city. And then Artemis backed him up because of her stupid crush on him. I guess sticking around will make interrigations easier if he tries stalling. 

 

FLUFF says: “ Hey, Jay! No! You can't leave yet! You need to stay for a little longer! Pretty please?”

 

_ Man _ everyone’s jumping down my throat about not leaving! I’m staying, I’m staying! At least until Dick gets his  _ mysterious message _ off his chest. Then I don’t know.

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

forever 122 asks:

 

_ “Hi, Tim! Yep! Full of rivers and lakes of all sizes! There are some nearby, barely ten minutes away, but my favorite lakes are a few hours away. The one where I was out of reception was three and a half hours away. My other favorite is a little over four hours away, but it usually takes about five with how old our motorhome is. Tubing with big boats on a lake or lazy river tubing in nature. I really just like lazing on a large boat in the shade with a book though. Love going fast in boats! I like taking pictures of the water spray. They almost look like ice crystals. _

_ Yeah... it isn't such a big deal. She doesn't really care about adding another. Yeah, it's a bummer, but she knows how to work with it. She's been dealing with auto-immune diseases since she was in sixth grade. So, about five years. Huh, Damian's entering sixth grade, isn't he? Oh god. He'll be a teenager soon. That's a scary thought. Anyway, she rarely gets sick, which is a miracle. She does have problems with her joints though. I didn't really do much research. My mom did, and passed the knowledge to me. I'm usually the one to take her to her infusions. That one is pretty much in remission now. My sister is just herself. None of it stops her. We don't stifle her, but if she has a problem she knows she can ask. Did Dick stifle you at first? I bet he totally did. That would be just like him. My family has dealt with sooo many medical problems. It's kind of like... "Oh. Another. Okay. Whatever. Just add it to the pile." _

_ Now that you're done with the Court for now, you can sleep and eat! Yay! Eat some actual food. Cup ramen is yummy if you don't feel like cooking anything. As for what FLUFF said about drama... Don't worry about that quite yet. Rest up. You've done good work, you deserve a break. Good job, Tim. Get some rest. : )” _

 

Water spray is great. Have you ever got one against a sunrise, or sunset? That’s really hard, not only because of lighting but angle… and not dousing your camera… once I got a picture of a wave with foam breaking against a sunset with some rocks to the side… to this day it’s one of the best pictures I’ve ever taken. 

 

Heh. Dana used to have  _ so _ many medical problems… and the thing was, the doctors could never figure out what was wrong with her half the time! It was a lot of expensive visits to get ‘I have no ideas’ from a bunch of different people. Once, though, she had a mass in her liver about the size of a grapefruit, but it just turned out to be a benign hemangioma, which you would  _ think _ would be a problem, but apparently there is literally nothing you need to do about that. 

 

Dick did go all mother hen on me. He even tried spoon feeding me, which was ridiculous because there was nothing wrong with my arms and also I was just in bed because of exhaustion and monitoring. Honestly! That guy… 

 

Okay. Yep. We’re not actually  _ done _ with the Court yet, just… you know what? I’m going to try and get 8 whole hours of sleep for a few days. To recover. I hope it will make you happy. I will get work done in the day. It should make Dick happy too… you’ve convinced me: I am going to bed. :)

 

FLUFF says: 

 

_ “ _ _ Hi, Timmy! Oh, yes. Something BIG is going to happen! Things are going to change, Timmy! I hope you can handle it.” _

 

Hi, FLUFF. Ah. Okay. I’m… going to bed. I am going to bed and I think you are  _ maybe  _ a little too excited about these big mysterious changes. You should look into that. 

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

FLUFF queries: Hi, Dami! Glad to hear! That won't make it too hard then. Have a nice weekend, Dami. Good luck!

 

* * *

 

Greetings, FLUFF. Whatever would I need ‘good luck’ for? We have bested the Court, I tell you! There are no major villains unincarcerated presently! 

* * *

 

  
  


**Wing-tip!**

People’s feet point in the direction they’re interested. If they’re interested in your conversation, they’ll point toward you. If not, they might want to leave. 


	49. Chapter 49

**August 5, 2019**

 

Today I talked with Barbara, Jason, Tim and Steph in person, and Cass was in video call. I would not expect Jason or Tim to be posting today. 

 

After a conclusive medical examination to prove that I was Dick Grayson and was not mind controlled, they all believe that Bruce hit me. Tim especially is still undecided about whether or not there was an excuse or not. 

 

But they’ve agreed to keep this to themselves for as long as we need. 

 

Run down on reactions. 

 

Barbara is the most on my side. She’s known Bruce almost as long as I have, and she’s seen him fly out of control. She also has the least blind attachment to him out of all of us. She’s in the process of hacking the security cameras in the cave to see if she can corroborate some of my stories and look for context. 

 

Jason almost shot someone in the head or destroyed something irreparably. He’s had abusive parents before and he doesn’t want to believe that after everything he’s been through that Bruce could actually be ‘another one’. He is certain that if Barbara can prove that Bruce attacked me without good cause then Damian needs to stay away from him. He might actually try and attack (maybe kill?) Bruce himself. 

 

Cass is in shock. She practically worships Bruce, and has for years. She’s seen the signs of possibility. You can’t hide your personality from Cass. But she believed that he’d never do something like that to his children. She was also raised by an abusive father who raised her to be an assassin. The idea that Bruce could be that bad is shaking her up very badly. But she’s close to Barbara, and she’s close to Tim. If they side with me, especially Barbara, that’ll go a very long way toward convincing her. With the immedient illusion of perfection shattered, I think the biggest part of her resistance is gone. She knows I’m not lying. She just doesn’t know what to do about the situation. 

 

Steph has the second least amount of blind devotion to Bruce, but she’s always wanted his approval. Even if she was rebellious and would have no qualms about throwing Bruce’s bad decisions in his face. She mostly disbelieves because ‘Bruce wouldn’t do that’. She has a hard time accepting even that I got hit, even though Cass, her best friend, backs me up. But I think it’s mostly shock. Especially if I can convince some of the others, I think she’ll side with me. And if she does, she’s going to be furious beyond reckoning. 

 

Then there’s Tim. Tim is in complete denial. He has to believe Bruce hit me, because Cass says I’m not lying. But he can’t accept that Bruce didn’t have some kind of justification. Tim was neglected through his childhood. He’s used to making excuses for his parents. And he can’t believe Bruce would ever do something like this. Once Babs hacks the cameras, that’ll help, but he’s going to need to investigate for himself. Find out everything he can about the situation. And even afterward he may still be divided. There’s a good chance he’ll want to rationalize that Bruce would only do that to me, an adult, and never to Damian. And even if he did, Damian was raised with far worse. We’re vigilantes. Our lives are violence. We can’t be held to the same standards as normal people. Tim will be the hardest to convince, because he’s so opposed to the idea. 

 

I’m going to have a hard time with Tim. I think I’m going to be able to convince him to temporarily relocate Damian, and in that time he can interrogate Bruce, if Bruce will let him. After he does that, I think he’ll be able to see the truth. But until he can personally conduct all his investigations, he’s not going to be persuaded completely.

 

If they end up agreeing with me, here’s their advice. Barbara says that Damian needs to be removed from the situation until Bruce can be trusted, and receive professional therapy. She also advises that he be benched for a period of time until he can adjust to the changes going on in his personal life, unless he’s being accompanied by at least two other batkids. (‘Batkids’ are everyone who’ve been Robin or Batgirl: So me, Barbara, Jason, Tim, Cass, Steph and Damian). 

 

Jason is all for Damian being removed forever and also possibly killing Bruce or nearly beating the life out of him, and/or denouncing him to the media as a child abuser and/or destroying Wayne Tech. 

 

Cass doesn’t know. She just wants Damian to be safe and Bruce to heal. 

 

Steph thinks Damian should be taken away for a while and that Bruce should have very limited monitored interactions with him. 

 

Tim doesn’t have an answer until he’s learned all the facts. 

 

These answers might change as some time passes and the shock leaves off some.

 

_ Robin and You _

 

FLUFF:  _ “Dickie! Dickie! It didn't eat my review! I saw it! Something was fixed! Also, did it go down early? Or were you too busy last night?” _

 

Hey, FLUFF! Yeah, it spit it back up, apparently. I actually looked it up online: apparently delayed reviews is a recurring problem there. They get sent to the inbox, but not listed on the page. Also, everything happened on time: just for some reason the thing didn’t post  _ again _ . I have no idea why, but I’m considering something being wrong with the posting process or my internet. Either way, I thought it was up, so thanks for alerting me! I wouldn’t have noticed otherwise. 

 

forever 122 asks:  _ “ _ _ So... How is everyone doing today? How were your weekends?” _

 

Hi, forevs. It was stressful. But good to get off my chest. Whatever happens, at least things are more in the open now. We’ll make a decision collectively on Wednesday. 

 

**Discourse With Damian**

 

forever 122 queries: So... How is everyone doing today? How were your weekends?

 

* * *

 

 

Greetings, forever 122. I am well. I was allowed to go out into the city once more, but I was forced to be accompanied by both Drake  _ and _ the Outlaws! It was almost insufferable for someone of lesser tolerance than I, but I withstood it with admirable fortitude. 

 

Soon, I shall have my revenge on Todd for his act of disrespect and folly. 

 

All in all, it was a good weekend. Grayson steadily recovers, and Drake even drove him to Gordon’s Clocktower so that he could attempt to ‘assist’ her in some way. The only reason Pennyworth allowed him to go was that he was going ‘stir-crazy’ and we trust Gordon to not overtax him.

 

So. Grayson recovers, the Court retreats and I am once again allowed to partake in the war against crime.

 

* * *

 

 

**Wing-tip!**

When someone has a problem and you want to give advice, first recap what you think the details of the problem are. A surprising amount of arguments happen because the problem in reality and the problem being discussed are different things!


	50. Chapter 50

**August 6, 2019**

Babs finished hacking the cave and managed to back me up. She’s almost completely on my side by now. Jason is still freaking out. Expect him… to explode. 

 

Cass has watched Bruce on the videos and, after a lot of crying, she decided that Damian should be taken away for a little bit, but she can’t believe that it could be permanent. 

 

Tim is pouring over all the videos and is still researching everything he can. He’s still undecided. Steph is slowly getting very angry at Bruce. 

 

We’re having an allnighter conversation together so we can make our decision tomorrow. All questions and comments will be responded to tomorrow (at least mine will: I can’t account for the others). 


	51. Chapter 51

**August 7, 2019**

 

We’ve come to a decision. After some debate, we talked it over, and we decided that whatever we were going to do later, Damian had to be removed from Bruce for a while, and the best idea for him was to live with me in Bludhaven. 

 

Before we do that, we need to make sure we’re prepared for the worst. So tomorrow I’m going to talk with Superman to make sure we have the Justice League on our side. Barbara is putting together my presentation for him.

 

If things go badly, someone else will grab Damian as fast as possible. If they go well I’ll pick Damian up when I get back from the Watchtower.

 

_ Robin and You _

FLUFF asks:  _ “ _ _ Hi, Dickie! Glad I could help! Hmm. I'll try help out with Tim, but I'm not the best with all that stuff. I'll do what I can though! Hahaha! Damian complained about them?! Unknown mission: success! I won't make that my goal, but maybe I'll slip him a couple every now and then. I'm glad to hear that you were able to say everything you wanted to everyone. The next step will probably be harder.” _

 

Thanks, FLUFF. It’s okay: your best is enough! 

 

Damian  _ totally _ complained and it was wonderful. Just the perfect amount of disgust and horror… little brothers are the best. 

 

Thanks for looking out for him!   
  


And yeah… next step is bigger. Although, so far, things are going well. So, that’s good.

 

forever 122 asks:  _ “ _ _ Hi, Dick. I'm glad you got it all off your chest. Did you feel some of the stress and pressure melting off? I do have a question. If you are going to be around for Bruce, where will Damian be during that time? Sure, he could be left alone, but that really wouldn't be the best action during this time. _

_ You know, prioritizing Dami Time over Timmy Time can be seen as prioritizing Damian over Tim. Just saying. Tim may have been the one to cut ties with you because of the emotional hurt, thus the walls, but...never mind. I'm not so sure Damian is more vulnerable than Tim... They might be almost as equally as needy when it comes to emotional help and issues. They just have different issues that are problematic to the same degree. Damian might have no support net, but will Tim use his support net? If Damian can’t deal with terrible things happening without going on the verge of getting himself killed, then Tim can't deal with terrible things without shutting down and compartmentalizing until he starts slowly killing himself. _

_ You are right in saying there isn't enough of you to go around. Yes. I would love to see Jason's big brothering skills. (looks around) You know...around the beginning of the diary, Jason DID mention wanting to have a better relationship with Tim...even if it's just a better work relationship. I think Jason may want to try the big brother thing. _

_ How high do the reassurance levels go? Are...you asking me to be Tim's rock during this ordeal? To older sibling him in your place? ..........Okay. Sure. I'll help out. But you have to put in an effort when you can too. I know how hard it is to take down emotional walls, especially ones built up over years, so I'll do what I can. I'll help out Tim. I hope other people here will be willing to help. _

_ Oh, Tim... First up will be there is no excuse for hitting someone you love, whether they're an adult or a child. _

_ Yeah, everyone's reactions sound about right for who they are. I hope Barbra can find some footage for you. Don't let Jason get a hold of them if you think he might want to expose Bruce publicly. Can't have him attacking Bruce either. Would probably be best if he stayed away from him for now. Poor Cass. She needs a hug. Will she be coming back to Gotham? She's going to need her support net too. Once Steph gets over her shock, she'll probably have to stay away from Bruce too. I don't think attacking him will yield good results. I'm not surprised Tim's in denial. ...Are you not afraid Bruce might hit Tim if Tim pushes him too much? Bruce will probably be dealing with a lot of emotions he's not used to dealing with once this hits. It will probably be overwhelming. What if he is blinded by that and lashes out at Tim? That would crush Tim even more if that were to happen. _

_ Okay, totally agree with Barbra's advice. It is very good advice and you should follow it. It would be a bit hard for the other batkids to accompany him on patrol if you guys are in Bludhaven and the others are in Gotham though. As for Jason's advice...maybe ask him again when he isn't fully blinded by anger and betrayal? I...wouldn't go with Jason's current advice. Cass has the right idea for Damian to be safe and Bruce to heal. I can understand why she wouldn't know how to go about it. It'll be very complicated. Fully agree with Steph too. Damian cannot be around Bruce right now, but Bruce does deserve to have very limited and monitored interactions with Damian. _

_ I hope when you guys meet up again, you will all be able to agree on a plan. Have a good d _ _ ay. I am going to continue being sick. _

_ Oh, Dick! I almost forgot. Your conversation with fluff about the family and smothering love reminded me of a fan picture I had seen. Just look up batfam cuddles and it should hopefully be the first one. It should look like it's done in colored pencil.” _

 

Hi, forevs. Yeah, I’m just  _ really _ glad I don’t have to keep everything to myself anymore. And while I’m gone Damian will probably be with Barbara or Cass. They could both keep him in line, and Cass would totally know if he were about to try anything. Pluss he respects them both.  

 

I know Tim might see this as me prioritizing Damian over him… if there were  _ something I could do _ to convince him otherwise… Tim is more prone to compartmentalizing. Damian is more explosive. But he internalizes things too. He’s just really good at hiding it… Tim and Damian might really be about as needy: you’re right. The difference is that Tim can keep going. 

 

Damian  _ can’t _ wait. Tim can. Hopefully I’ll be able to get Damian to a place where he doesn’t need me as much anymore, and then I’ll be able to spend more time on Tim. If Damian will be spending a lot of time with me, then that could actually really help. He’d be able to have my normal life, and I could give Tim a lot more because I wouldn’t have to steal time for Damian.  

 

I think… Jason has a while to go before he’s gonna be able to step up to that. His world just got shaken like a snowglobe. He’s not gonna be very stable for a while. But I’m hoping that he’ll be able to learn to be able to be there for his brothers. Once things settle down for him. 

 

The reassurance levels go to 10. Unless, I suppose, something weird happened with mind control or some crazy magic or something… humanly speaking, they go up to 10.

 

Oh, you don’t need to older sibling him… and definitely not in my place. I have no intention of backing out of Tim’s life: not in any way, shape or form. I’m going to do  _ everything _ I can for him. But… I  _ do _ need someone to be there for Tim: to listen to him and give him advice as he needs it. And don’t feel like you have to throw away your own health or anything: if you need breaks, take them. Your health is important. And anyway, Tim will feel terrible if you get hurt over him, so there’s no reason to do that. 

 

Thank you for being willing to help him. Us.

 

Jason isn’t even considering exposing Bruce as Batman. That would… that would be devastating for  _ everyone _ and Jason knows that and doesn’t want it. He just wants to call him out as abusive. I will do my best to prevent any assassinations. And at least heavily monitor any attacks. There may be no way to prevent a fight, but I can make sure no one gets maimed or killed. 

 

Cass is going to be doing her best to get back to Gotham, but she’s wrapped up heavy in a case right now. I tried to get her back earlier, but she was in too deep at the moment. But I think she’ll make it back soon. 

 

I don’t think Steph will try to attack Bruce alone, so she’ll probably be fine. She might go will Jason… that would be bad. I’ll have to make sure that doesn’t happen. 

 

I’m… yeah, actually I am worried about that. Bruce might attack someone… he’ll feel like he’s under attack. And he will be under more emotional strain than he knows what to do with. Especially if he feels exposed or threatened. Tim won’t be subtle and possibly… I don’t know what I can do to protect him, though. I can’t and shouldn’t stop him from talking with Bruce. He needs that. 

 

And I can’t exactly sit around and referee everything or they won’t talk.

 

Barbara gives the best advice. I love that woman. And honestly… that’s the path we’re goin, now, I think. And don’t worry. Babs has a place she keeps in Bludhaven in case she needs to stick around for a while. And Cass can crash there too. Babs kinda raised Cass, so pretty much all her places are Cass-crashable. And neither of them really minds sticking around. 

 

Yeah. We’re  _ definitely _ not doing Jason’s idea. The only possible physical outcome from this is if Bruce starts it. We aren’t attacking him. We also aren’t trying to ‘expose’ him unless he pushes our hand. I think he’s calming down, though. Outright assassination is becoming less likely.

 

Hope you get better soon. It’s turning fall in the western hemisphere (unless you’re on the equator). Think you’re catching a cold from that or something?

 

Is the picture the one will all four batboys cuddling in bed and I have Damian who’s wearing a skull-thingy t-shirt in a headlock? Because that is cute. 

 

forever 122 asks: _ “Oh, God. It's like I can feel all the raw emotions even though I haven't spoken with anyone but you since you told them. _

_ Jason's rage. Cassandra's anguish. Stephanie's fury. Tim's disbelief and desperateness. _

_ And then Damian. Poor Damian has no idea what's going on. He thinks everything is going right in his life. No idea that everything is about to come crashing down. _

_ Oooohhhhhhh..... (insert nervous leg bouncing here) I hope things went well today, Dick. Tell your brothers that they can take all the time they want before talking to us again. The same goes for you. Things need to settled, and that can take a while to happen. God, I'm a sick ball of energy. Sending love and support for everyone in you family!” _

 

Yeah. I… everyone is processing right now. Jason’s fought off a panic attack and a pit episode, so he’s probably going to stay sane. Cass had a full blown panic attack, and Barbara talked her through it over video call. Stephanie’s gotten over her initial shock and is now chomping at the bit to wage war. Tim hasn’t changed. He won’t. But he’s getting scared that he won’t find an excuse. 

 

Oh, I think they’ll talk to you. They need somebody to rant at. 

 

The best part

FLUFF: Hey, Jay! Glad you stuck around?

 

_ Yeah _ , so am I!  _ Someone _ needed to be here and willing to put a bullet in Bruce’s  _ self righteous hypocritical child beating _ face! 

 

forever 122:  Hi, Jason. (insert coughing here) Ugh. (pops in throat lozenge) Ahem. How are you holding up after what Dick had to say? I'm guessing that you didn't think it was going to be what he said if Dick's interpretation of your reaction is anything to go by. (stern) No attacking Bruce. We want Bruce to change. If you don't think you can handle being around Bruce with the knowledge that you have, then stay away from him. (softer voice) It was probably hard to hear, huh?

 

Oh. It  _ wasn’t _ what I expected, but I  _ should’ve _ seen it coming. I mean, if  **anyone** should have seen it, it would be  _ me. _ I know this kinda thing! I’ve  _ seen  _ it, I’ve  **known** it! It should’ve been  **_obvious_ ** !

 

Unstable guy in  _ rodent costume _ who ignores the law, beats the  _ life _ out of criminal scum and always has some  **_kid_ ** at their beck and call? The same guy with  _ no _ emotional restraint, the same guy who has literally  **tried to murder** people before???

 

And no one thought ‘oh, maybe we should look into this? Maybe something’s wrong?’

 

He’s so hypocritical, so smug and self righteous so sure  _ he’s right _ and everyone else can just fall at his feet like he’s some kind of  **GOD** . Well, he isn’t a god and he doesn’t have  _ any right _ to treat his  _ children _ like objects he can throw away whenever it’s convenient! And we all know he’s done it before!

 

Whatever Stephanie believes, everyone else knows she only became Robin because Bruce wanted to make Tim  _ jealous _ so he’d take back the mantle! And then he didn’t give her the very  _ time of day _ to train her right and then he  **fired** her and she  **_DIED_ ** !!!!!!

 

Bruce Wayne  **murdered** Stephanie Brown and never once did he do  _ anything _ to make up for it!

 

And now he goes and leaves his own  **Golden Child** to be  _ tortured _ like some kind of convenient bat gadget he can just throw away whenever he wants! He takes  **Damian** , who he  _ knows _ is fragile, who he  _ knows _ needs a solid dependable family he can  _ trust _ when everything else in his crazy chaotic life is going to pieces and he does  **_this_ ** .

 

This is the second time Damian’s been taken away from a parent he _loves_. Just because Dick’s always been the kid’s real dad doesn’t mean Bruce has _any right_ ** _on this Earth_** _to take his fragile 10 year old heart and shatter it to pieces!_

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

FLUFF asks: 

 

_ “ _ _ Hi, Timmy! Now you know what I meant by the drama. I'm excited to see where this goes. Hope you're able to wrap your head around it soon!” _

 

Hi, FLUFF. Yeah. Now I know. And there’s no way I’ll be able to ‘wrap my head’ around anything until I get all the facts! Dick is accusing Bruce of… terrible things, things he’d  _ never _ do without a good reason. 

 

Look, mind control exists. Shape shifting aliens, telepaths, projecting empaths, clones, robot doubles,  _ anything _ but this being real is a thousand times more likely!

 

And I’m going to find evidence to prove that Bruce is innocent. I was right about him being alive, and everyone said I was crazy then. I’m going to be right this time too.

 

forever 122 asks:

 

_ “ _ _ Hi, Tim. That photograph sounds like a masterpiece. Ha! My mom had the same problem as Dana. Lots of expensive medical visits, no results. It took them about nine years to figure things out. She was mostly on bed rest or in the hospital during that time. (insert laughter here followed by coughing) Ugh, that hurt. Oh god, Dick. He can be such a mother hen. (insert excited clapping here) Yay! Sleep! I hope you felt rested after you slept. _

_ So... about Monday... How are you doing with what Dick told you?” _

 

Hi, forevs. It was pretty great. I have it saved a bunch of times, and, actually I picked out a frame for it once but just online. It isn’t actually printed out, but if it were I have this great dark wooden frame picked out that really enhances the emotion of the picture. Kinda draws you in, you know? 

 

Yeah, before I knew Dana she said that sometimes she’d have to stay in bed all day because of seizures and stuff. But those went away by the time I knew here. She says it’s because she prayed and got anointed with oil and after that happened then the seizures left. And a lot of her sound sensitivity. But I didn’t know her then.

 

Dick  _ can _ be a real Mother Hen! Once I got sprayed by Poison Ivy when I was Robin and Bruce was out of the country, right? So Dick comes over to take care of me and he stuck me under five million blankets in my room and if I wanted to go anywhere he carried me around in a blanket burrito. He also kept trying to spoon feed me and wouldn’t let me eat anything but soup. He also took my temperature every half hour and played classical music in the background because that was supposed to help or something.

 

Oh, I feel very well rested. I’m great. The sleep was very great. It was effective. I should do that more often.

 

Oh, Monday? It’s no big deal, really. This is just another bump in the road. Everyone’s getting worked up over nothing. Bruce would  _ never _ do something like this to Damian, and that’s final. And I’m going to find the evidence to prove it. In the meantime everyone is over-reacting, but it’s fine. I’m going to prove Bruce is innocent (again) and everything will be fine. This has happened before you know. But Bruce was always innocent before, and he is again. That’s all this is: a bump in the road.

 

**Discourse With Damian**

 

FLUFF queries:  Hi, Dami! That sounds like a good weekend. A bummer you didn't appreciate my would you rathers, but that's okay! Glad to hear you're back to patrolling for now. Have fun!

* * *

 

Greetings, FLUFF. It was good. 

 

… no sane person would have appreciated your ‘would you rathers’ and you cannot bring up Grayson as a counterexample because he is not sane. You cannot see me but I am crossing my arms defiantly to illustrate my point. 

 

I as well am glad to still be patrolling, but I am still being handled with ‘kid gloves’ unfortunately. I would rather like to be able to leave the cave with a greatly reduced amount of supervision for once.

 

* * *

 

forever 122 queries: Hello, Damian! I am glad to hear you are doing well. Sounds like you had a pretty good weekend. I'm happy you were able to tolerate Tim and the Outlaws. At least you were able to go back out. I got sick over the weekend and have an upper respiratory flu. It sucks. My voice is shot. Ooo... Your revenge is going to be coming to fruition soon? Do tell. Did you manage to enact any small vengeances in the mean time?

 

* * *

 

 

Greetings, forever 122. Dealing with those imbeciles took a great amount of effort, I assure you.

 

Your infection is very inopportunely timed. Especially given that, at least in many Western styled countries, the school year is about to begin. I do not look forward to this at all, for my part. 

 

Oh, mostly I simply used my words and attempted to build an alliance with Artemis through which I could strike at Todd. I have no wish to mangle my revenge with a lack of foreplanning.

* * *

 

 

**Wing-tip!**

Make sure you’ve planned out a way to exit your house in case of a fire! You should also practice fire drills with your family to make sure you can iron out any problems in case of an emergency.


	52. Chapter 52

**August 8, 2019**

Superman agreed to keep the League away from all of this unless the situation escalates. 

 

I picked up Damian and his pets today. I was able to rent a trailer to carry Batcow and Damian packed a bag to take with him. Alfred will help us move out the rest of his things and has officially sided with us, although he’s going to stay with Bruce to help him. 

 

I also talked to Bruce today. He’s furious and I hope Alfred and Tim stay out of his way for about a day at least. But I’m hopeful about this. I think part of him realizes that something is wrong about the way he treats us. And he does, on some level, want what’s best for Damian. 

 

He is anything but convinced, though. But  _ because _ of the fact that he’s considering that I might be right about what’s best for Damian, I think he’s going to avoid charging in and grabbing Damian and waging war against all his children and the Justice League. What he’ll do later… I don’t know. 

 

If he is going to try to plan out an attack, that’s a lot more dangerous than a blind charge. 

 

I’m still talking with Damian. He trusts me, he’s absolutely  _ incensed _ at Bruce for leaving me alone and when we got home I had to show him Barbara’s videos because I didn’t know when I’d get the chance to be with him again.

 

He needs to accept the truth for himself. And once that happens, he needs to decide whether or not he wants to stay with me. And if he does, he’ll need to tell Bruce that. That’ll go a long way toward calming Bruce down. 

 

I really don’t want to put all this on him. He’s a kid. He doesn’t deserve any of it. But that’s the way things are now, and I’m going to need to stay strong for him and help him stay together through everything. 

 

_ Robin and You _

FLUFF asks: “ _ Hi, Dickie! Is Alfred secretly packing a bag for Damian yet? Or are you guys taking him and nothing else? I hope you won't have to pull a grab n' go!” _

 

Hi, FLUFF. Alfred is helping us move out Damian’s stuff  by mailing a lot of it to my apartment in boxes. As for the general moving part… well, see the diary part above, I guess.

 

forever 122 asks:  _ “ _ _ Hi, Dick. When Damian starts staying with you, where will he go to school? School is starting soon. That means back to school shopping. Do you know what your schedule will be like when you go back to work and Damian's in school? Does you current apartment complex allow pets? Is the Justice League going to be there when you confront Bruce? You want this to be an intervention and not for Bruce to feel like he's being ganged up on. Wait- you're implying that the meeting will he held at the Watchtower, so the Justice League WILL be there. Ughn... _

_ (insert sigh here) Fine. Whatever. You can take this as an opportunity to eventually help Damian and Tim's relationship. In the mean time, I will help Tim while you're busy with Damian. Pfft- throw my health away? This all I've been looking forward too while I've been sick. I have not been outside since Monday. I just switch between my bed and the upstairs couch. It's an upper respiratory thing. Got it from a kid I was babysitting all weekend. She seemed perfectly fine though, so I don't know. I am extremely bummed since 'cause I'm sick, I can't go camping this weekend at my favorite campsite! (insert frustrated noises) I am not very happy right now. All I've been doing is marathoning crime shows and playing video games. So very bored. This has become the highlight of my day this week. _

_ (smacks forehead) I know Jason would not expose Bruce as Batman. That would be incredibly stupid. Calling him out as abusive to the world should be a last resort. Jason's teammates might be able to prevent Jason from doing anything hasty once you leave. Poor Cass. She probably really wants to be home now. Yeah, can't have Steph teaming up with- Hold on. (insert three minutes of computer silence) Great. We just got a phone call that someone ran into my brother's car while he was driving to the store and totaled it. He said he's fine, sounds fine. (insert tired sigh here) I'll wrap this up quick. Can't have Steph teaming up with Jay. That is simultaneously a wonderful and scary team. As for Tim talking with Bruce...advise he hold off on it for now. Bruce needs some time to accept what's going on, but that doesn't mean he has to leave Bruce alone. Just not talk about it right away. As for the picture, while that one is a adorable, I mean the one titled "My Family" in the middle of the picture. It explains why no one wants cuddles.” _

 

Hey, forevs. He’ll be working online for starters. That way he won’t have to go anywhere. Babs is working on getting him enrolled quickly, but honestly, he’s Damian Wayne. Any school is going to jump to take him.

 

I’m not sure what my schedule will be like yet, no. Depends on what end up happening. My apartment does allow pets. I don’t think anyone else has a turkey, but that at least is very temporary.

 

The Justice League is going to try to stay involved unless we get into a war. And I just talked to Superman at the Watchtower, not the rest of the Justice League. Bruce I talked to in the cave. 

 

If I tried to pull the ‘Justice League’ card right as I was breaking the news… not good. He would freak out  _ so _ bad… 

 

Well, I’m glad that you aren’t putting yourself in any danger. Even if the reason you aren’t risking your health is that you haven’t got any health left to lose. :)

 

Yeah, we’re definitely holding abuse call-outs in heavy reserve. We do  _ not _ want to pull that card.

 

Did your brother get checked out by paramedics? Is he okay? From experience younger brothers are not  _ always _ the most truthful or even always  _ right _ when they say they are ‘fine’. But your brother probably isn’t a vigilante, so there’s that, I guess. 

 

Oh, I found that one too! It was very accurate. Needed another picture where Steph let me glomp her, though. Or Cass. Cass is pretty good about cuddles when it gets down to it.

 

The best part

FLUFF says:  Hey, Jay! Okay. Bruce hasn't BEAT D***. Well, maybe once, but he has hit him on more than one occasion. There is a difference between being beaten and being hit once. I'm not denying Bruce is abusive though! In more than one way. I don't think outing him to the public as an abusive parent is a good idea at this time. Then Damian will have no chance of seeing his Dad again! We want to get Bruce to see the error of his ways so he can change for the better. Do you disagree with that plan?

 

Oh, please. Bruce does  _ not _ deserve to  _ ever  _ see Damian again. And anyway, what makes you think that being outed would do  _ anything _ to stop him? We’re talking about a guy who, when falsely convicted of murder, decided to abandon both his identity as Bruce Wayne  _ and his children _ to go be Batman for the rest of his life. A little thing like public disownal wouldn’t do a  _ thing _ to stop him.

  
  


forever 122 says: Hi, Jason. You haven't been around the rest of your family very much since you came back. You wouldn't have been able to see it unless it happened right in front of you. You're right. Bruce has made many many MANY mistakes. He's hurt ALL of you. Damian has no idea what is about to happen. He is going to take this hard when you guys confront Bruce. You're all taking it hard. Now that you know, how long do you think you'll be in Gotham? Or will you be gong to Bludhaven for a bit?

 

I’m going to be in Gotham. Staying close to ground zero. I’ll probably be going back and forth, some, but for the most part,  _ someone _ needs to be in Gotham. To keep tabs on Bruce. And it needs to be someone who can take care of themselves and who isn’t deluding themself into thinking that Bruce just made a tiny whoopsie way back when and everything is going to be all sparkles and unicorns. 

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

FLUFF asks: 

 

_ “ _ _ Hi, Timmy! What more evidence can you find? You won't be able to find any. Sometimes, good people do bad things for no reason. Bruce probably wasn't thinking straight when he hit D***. That doesn't make it okay though. There is no excuse for leaving D*** to be tortured though. What could he possibly find out while being tortured?! I hope you'll be able to see this over time. _ _ ” _

 

Hi, FLUFF. Bruce wasn’t thinking straight. If he was, he wouldn’t have hurt him. And whatever he did, he was trying to do the right thing. Everyone’s making too big a deal out of this. When he hit Dick he was stressed beyond all belief and he wasn’t thinking rationally. We’ve all had irrational periods before. Jason and Damian tried to murder us all, and I don’t see  _ them _ getting crucified!

 

As for the torture thing, Bruce was wrong, but he wasn’t being a horrible person. We needed more time to take care of the Court. We weren’t prepared. The sooner we moved in, the more innocent people were going to die. Dick’s  _ job _ is saving people. Maybe Bruce didn’t make the right choice, per se, but it wasn’t a terrible thing, either. He was saving people. Everything is getting blown out of proportion.

 

forever 122 asks: 

 

_ “Hi, Tim. You should print the picture out and put it in the frame. It won't take that much time to do. How much sleep have you gotten since Monday? _

_ Tim. This is not "just another bump in the road". This is a road block. The road is under construction. You don't think Bruce would ever do something to Damian. That's good, I would hope he wouldn't too. Would he do what he did to Dick to Jason? What about Cass or Steph? What about you? It's a possibility Tim. No matter who he hurts, it's not okay. You will not find an excuse for what he has done. _

_ Sure, it could be mind control, shape shifting aliens, telepaths, projecting empaths, clones, or robot doubles. If that was the case though, this would have been happening for over 10 years. No one would keep something like this up for over 10 years. And why would the physical abuse only happen occasionally instead of all the time if that was the goal? And if the real Bruce was replaced by something all those years ago, then pretty much no one knew the original Bruce Wayne. Except Alfred. Alfred would be able to spot an impostor, wouldn't he? _

_ Tim. I know it's hard. Bruce is not innocent in this case. It doesn't mean you're crazy for wanting him to be innocent though. For doing all this digging and searching to prove otherwise. Any sane person would search for an alternate reason rather than immediately accept that the person you look up to and believe in would do such a heinous thing. That your dad would do such a thing. You've seen the proof though, Tim. This is real. This is happening. It won't go away. You can keep looking for a reason if you want, but if you spend a lot of time on it and don't find one, you'll feel even more let down. Instead of looking for a reason and making excuses for Bruce, maybe try and find a may to help him move on and become a better a person so he won't hurt anyone in the same way he hurt Dick again.” _

 

Hi, forevs. I considered doing that, but I don’t know when or where I’d do it. It seems kind of self absorbed to hang my own pictures on my wall, you know? 

 

Bruce won’t do it again, not if he’s thinking straight. Honestly, it’s not like this family is perfect. Jasonand Damian both tried to murder us. Even  _ Dick _ hit Bruce before, when B was trying to leave behind his Bruce Wayne identity. 

 

We’re vigilantes. We express ourselves physically. Dick, an adult, is the only one who’s had these kinds of problems. And that’s because Dick is who gets Bruce to vent his emotions. He pushes him over the edge to get Bruce to calm down. No one else has that job. Damian does not have that job. Dick and Bruce’s relationship is unique. No one else is in danger, and Dick can just talk with Bruce or something to fix his own problems with B.

 

I was projecting possibly hypothesis. Obviously there are flaws: I haven’t got a real proposal yet.

 

I haven’t seen any evidence to make me throw away my father like that. And I’m not giving up on him, not matter what.


	53. Chapter 53

**August 12, 2019**

Hi. Sorry I was gone for so long. Nothing went wrong, I was just… really, really busy. 

 

Alfred decided to stay with Bruce for as long as it was plausible. Then Bruce went completely off the map. Alfred called us when he realized, and after, trying to contact him, we had to go into alert mode. I stayed with Damian in my apartment, Penny-two monitored  _ everything _ that went on around us and we had Superman watching Damian from Metropolis. Bizarro and Artemis stayed with us (Jason gave them his  _ own _ version of what happened and I gave them a more accurate one) while Red Hood, Red Robin and Oracle searched  _ everywhere _ for Batman. 

 

We didn’t find him that day. We found traces of him the day after, and it didn’t  _ seem _ like he was about to pull something dangerous, but we didn’t know. 

 

Sunday, he let us  _ know _ his location for a little bit. We didn’t learn much, but he gave us enough information to know that it didn’t seem like he was about to attack us. 

 

Today he resurfaced and went back the the Batcave. How he did that, we don’t know, because we were watching the place and didn’t see him get in. He just  _ showed up _ one day, and the only thing Alfred could get out of him was that ‘he’d been thinking’. So. Hopefully that was just him getting us out of his hair so he could think everything over and brood to himself. 

 

We haven’t found evidence of anything else.

 

_ Robin and You _

forever 122 asks:  _ “Hi, Dick. (bites bottom lip) So, he'll be doing online schooling? He's going into sixth grade, right? Does that mean he's starting middle school, or finishing up elementary school? Where are you thinking of enrolling him? It can be awkward starting at a new school at a different time than everyone else. Especially when you don't know anyone there. People are going to start asking questions when he changes schools and you're the one who always shows up for him... _

_ Looking for new apartments yet? (pauses for a minute) I know that apartment complexes often charge people for pets. I wonder what someone would charge for a Turkey? So, you're okay to drive it sounds like? Do you have Batcow parked outside the complex right now? Gotta take her to the farm, still? _

_ No paramedics were needed. Everyone was okay. The car hit the back passenger side of our car. Yeah, brother is fine. I know what you mean when you say "younger brothers are not always the most truthful or even always right when they say they are ‘fine’". That brings up a whole different issue though. My brother has a high pain tolerance so sometimes it's hard to tell when he's hurt, even for himself. He's good though. _

* * *

 

 

_ Dick. Please tell me you've just been busy getting Damian settled and/or driving Batcow to the Kent Farm and Bruce hasn't done something.” _

 

Hi, forevs. Good to get back into routine again. :) He’s finishing elementary. Man, I’ve always found it weird that 6th counts as middle school some places… 

 

When you ask where I’m enrolling him… do you mean which online school? I don’t… pick him up from that.

 

There will be a media buzz. It’s unavoidable. I’m going to give them something about how I raised Damian for a year, I missed him, we wanted to be able to spend more time together and everyone thought this was best. 

 

Barbara is going to help me go house hunting. Right now I’m a little preoccupied. Franklin is probably going to live with the Kents on their farm. So, I guess, we’re not going to find out. Unless we ask for the fun of it. I’ll probably do that. Might be fun. 

 

Clark showed up to drive Batcow and Franklin over to the farm. Damian has received many photos and videos of them. He watches them a little obsessively.

 

Phew. I’m glad your brother’s okay. Ugh. It is  _ so  _ annoying to have siblings with pain tolerances like that. Especially if they actually  _ can’t _ tell if something is dangerous. When Damian first showed up he could  _ literally _ have a inch deep gap in his arm and play it up as nothing and  _ believe it _ . But I’m glad your brother is okay. I send him vibes of healing and rest from my dimension. 

 

So far Bruce hasn’t done anything that we know of. Hopefully we’ll be able to tell if that changes. 

 

FLUFF asks:  _ “ _ _ FLUFF:Soo... We're you busy last night with Dami or was your internet acting up again?” _

 

Hi, FLUFF. Well, I was busy with Damian, but I was mostly busy trying to help find Bruce and make sure nothing got to Damian.

 

Ethan 1234 asks:  _ “ _ _ Hello! Well, I have to apologize for m absence, I went on vacation with my family to the beach as well as did some crazy things, such as forget sunscreen. Kinda explains some lines on my skin separating lighter and darker skin, which actually looks pretty dang cool! Hopefully, it's not too late for you guys to answer my questions..? _

_ I don't have any "intense" questions today, so I'll do a little light-hearted one: do you guys have favorite TV shows? Or Netflix TV shows? Anything to recommend me for a good binge? I'm currently binging The Vampire Diaries, and when I say binging, I mean HARD CORE binging. In the span of six days, I binged the first two seasons (that's 44 45-minute long episodes, or 33 HOURS) of TVD. I'm a HUGE teen drama fan, so I love me some 13 Reasons Why, Élite (a really nice Spanish one), The Society, and the like. _

_ I'm also a HUGE game show fan (ik, it sounds weird). For example: Millionaire, Weakest Link, Jeopardy, games with trivia and risk are my favorites, like that new one called Spin the Wheel. Y'all fans of some game shows? Cuz I love me some Millionaire to test my knowledge! _

_ So, that's it for today. I hope to hear from y'all soon!” _

 

Hi, Ethan! It’s really great to hear from you again. I was worried about you! Is school starting soon in your world? Damian’s about to start over here. And there’s already school busses everywhere. Are you excited about school when it starts? 

 

I’ve never been huge into TV shows, mostly because I didn’t have any of that  _ at all _ when I was in the circus so it was kinda lost on me. Confession. I have recently become  _ obsessed _ with TMNT. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The one from 2012. Like. I have been binging like the world is coming to an end. So much recommending. Great plotlines, the characters are  _ so _ much more developed than in the other versions, I just  _ love _ how it takes it’s time to tell the story… 

 

Great stuff. I’ve never been huge into game shows; I’ve always been more of a cartoons person. But I do like some Jeopardy and Millionaire every once in a while. 

 

Hey, about TMNT, have you ever noticed how  _ similar  _ we all are to the turtles? 

 

Like, I’m Leonardo, obviously. Wears blue, oldest, leads pretty much all the teams, uses double identical melee weapons, really responsible, carries on the Father’s legacy, clashes with second oldest. 

 

Jason is Raphael. They wear red, are the second oldest, are the ‘rebel bad-boy’ types, and they fight with the oldest. They go against the rules, they have anger issues, they’re friends with a delinquent type who’s pretty irresponsible (Roy/Casey).

 

Tim is so Donatello it’s freaky. I mean, quieter often overlooked techy supergenius who prefers to think over fright and also uses a bo staff??? Not to mention the clashing with the ‘raised by the enemy’ person (more on that later). 

 

Me as Robin is Michangelo. Off the wall funny pun guy, super energetic, comes off as innocent and naive, and our job is making sure the group doesn’t get all depressed and broody. 

 

(Spoilers for TMNT 2012! You don’t have to read this part.) Damian is Karai. Assassin raised by the enemy to be their right-hand assassin who defects to their  _ true blood father!!! _ Fights with and doesn’t respect the 3ed oldest a lot, because that person doesn’t trust them and they aren’t a ninja like they were expecting until later they learn to be friends and respect each other. Only blood child of a father with all other adopted children. Angry, stabby, has a close relationship with the oldest kid. 

 

_ Like _ .  _ The similarities _ .

 

That ended up being long, but have you ever noticed that before? It’s crazy.

 

Jason

Guest says: “ Hey, Jay. You said Bruce doesn't deserve to see Dami ever again. What about Timmy? Timmy is still a minor legally under Bruce's care.”

 

Hi, Guest. Probably FLUFF. He doesn’t deserve to be around Tim either, but Tim can make his own decisions. He’s been on his own and he’s mature enough to take care of himself. If Tim wants to walk into the Lions’ Den, I’ll cover his tail, but I won’t stop him. 

 

forever 122 says: “ Hi, Jason. Are Artemis and Bizarro staying in Gotham too, or are they going back to the island? Where will you be staying while in Gotham? I take it by "someone who can take care of themselves and who isn’t deluding themselves into thinking that Bruce just made a tiny whoopsie way back when and everything is going to be all sparkles and unicorns", you're referring to Tim. Well, the opposite of all that is Tim. Do you have anymore thoughts on the situation at hand?

 

* * *

 

 

AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I GOT IT! I GOT IT I GOT IT I GOT IT!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jason, I got it!!! I AM SO HAPPY!!!!! I can now add a Red Hood Shirt to my collection! Red Hood! Red Hood! Red Hood! I have been waiting for weeks for this package and it finally came!!! Ahem. Heh. Sorry. I was really excited. How was your weekend?”

 

Hey, forevs. Artemis and Bizzaro are going to be staying with me in Gotham. I have safe houses. They used to be playing bodyguard for Damian while I tried to root out Bruce, but now he’s back in his little mansion again like nothing happened and we aren’t putting little Dami under lock and key anymore.

 

I think we’re going way too easy on Bruce. Even if killing him isn’t the best idea he  _ needs to be punished _ . Just like any other criminal! He’s given out some horrific punishments in his day, it’s time he got some of his own medicine. Once he fought a guy named ‘Lord Death Man’ (and I’m not kidding) who basically couldn’t die. So to take care of this problem he sent him out into space so he could suffocate and resurrect and suffocate again for all eternity. Now, he ran into some supervillain buddies, so it didn’t work, but that was the right idea!

 

And what are we doing to Bruce? Grounding him. We’re grounding him from playing superhero outside of Gotham ( _ GIVING HIM  _ Gotham) and we aren’t letting him talk to Damian, who he never really cared about as anything other than a weapon. And he’s supposed to  _ learn something _ from this? He needs to be  _ punished _ !

 

Also. You guys have Red Hood shirts?! Awesome! What’s it like? You have a collection? Is it a Red Hood collection or a batfamily collection? (One would be significantly cooler than the other, but I will accept both as long as I’m properly represented as better than everyone else). 

 

Ethan 1234 asks: “Hello! Well, I have to apologize for m absence, I went on vacation with my family to the beach as well as did some crazy things, such as forget sunscreen. Kinda explains some lines on my skin separating lighter and darker skin, which actually looks pretty dang cool! Hopefully, it's not too late for you guys to answer my questions..?

Hey, Jay! Oh, that rhymes! Ok, so it's great to see you still have hope for some of Gotham's criminals to find a path of redemption!

Can I tell you a story? Y'know, I know this guy named Jake who lives near Crime Alley. I met him at school when we were 14, and every day he would tell me about how he would go out with his gang and act all wild and crazy; there'd been times when he and his boys would have run-ins with cops about doing graffiti, underage drinking and the like. To be honest, I like the guy. I mean, at first, he seemed intimidating, but he's genuinely a good guy who doesn't give me crap like them other bullies. It was for this reason that I convinced him to go to an event at my little church that helped feed people who were homeless, and oh my goodness! He had a great time serving some hot Zuppa Toscana (my mother's recipe, it's so good!) to some really hungry people, and a lot of them were teens my age. Now, he always works either in that little church or in the soup kitchen nearby, whenever he gets the chance! So, that's why I liked how you responded because I knew you would be proud of someone like my friend. It's heartwarming to know that.

To clarify my previous question, that whole "or a fate worse than death" was not meant to serve as an alternative, contrasting option (like, one-or-the-other) but rather serve as an stronger alternative to punctuate the point (like, you could replace the first part so that the question could sound like: ...would you save a criminal from  death a fate worse than death?). That was my question, and how would you answer it? Would you save criminals (or, maybe former criminals) from fates worse than death?

I don't have any "intense" questions today, so I'll do a little light-hearted one: do you guys have favorite TV shows? Or Netflix TV shows? Anything to recommend me for a good binge? I'm currently binging The Vampire Diaries, and when I say binging, I mean HARD CORE binging. In the span of six days, I binged the first two seasons (that's 44 45-minute long episodes, or 33 HOURS) of TVD. I'm a HUGE teen drama fan, so I love me some 13 Reasons Why, Élite (a really nice Spanish one), The Society, and the like.

I'm also a HUGE game show fan (ik, it sounds weird). For example: Millionaire, Weakest Link, Jeopardy, games with trivia and risk are my favorites, like that new one called Spin the Wheel. Y'all fans of some game shows? Cuz I love me some Millionaire to test my knowledge!

So, that's it for today. I hope to hear from y'all soon!”

 

Hey, man. I was wondering where you were. Oh, I’m still here. 24/7, seven days a week. Or six, I guess. Excepting emergencies. I’m usually here.

 

Heh. Y’know, people like Jake are  _ exactly _ what I try to get people toward. Nice going, helping him out. Yeah, I am proud of him. It’s not easy to break out of some of the grittier things in life, but that’s what I always try to push kids like that towards. As much as I can. 

 

For me to  _ not _ save someone from a ‘fate worse than death’... they’d have to be  _ really _ bad. Some criminals are too dangerous to be alive, but they still deserve to be able to die. If I  _ didn’t _ save someone or at least put them out of their misery, they must have been someone I had a personal stake against. Like Joker. Or someone who hurt my friends.

 

I’ve always liked Game Show in my Head, Jeprody and Family Feud. Never could get into cartoons. Seemed too happy-go-lucky for me.

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

FLUFF asks: 

 

_ “ _ _ Hi, Timmy. Hitting people is the right thing? Okay, you do have a point with Dami and Jay. The difference is that Bruce is the adult here. Bruce has been like this for years and hasn't worked on changing. Jay and Dami realized what they were doing was wrong and are working on changing. Did Bruce know that leaving Dickie there was wrong is the question. OH MY GOD. TIMMY! LEAVING SOMEONE TO BE TORTURED IS NOT A TERRIBLE THING?! DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF TALKING?! WOULD YOU LEAVE STEPH TO BE TORTURED AT THE HANDS OF THE COURT IF IT MEANT SHE WAS "SAVING PEOPLE"?! Would YOU leave Dickie like that FOR A WEEK if you KNEW where he WAS?! You KNOW it's wrong Timmy! That it's not right! Not normal! Bruce needs HELP! YOU could HELP HIM!” _

 

Hi, FLUFF. Bruce didn’t know he  _ needed _ too. He has his own issues, and once he learns about what he needs to do, he’ll change. Or he  _ would _ have, if we hadn’t made such a big deal out of everything and scared him half to death! 

 

It was wrong of Bruce to leave Dick, I’m not contesting that! It was a mistake! But he won’t repeat it, and if we would just  _ talk _ with him and not do anything  _ crazy _ then we’d all be able to get through this as a family. We’re overreacting. Bruce has never done anything to Damian before, and there’s no reason to think he’d have started now. 

 

I  _ want _ to help Bruce, but what we’re doing isn’t helping anyone.

 

forever 122 asks

 

_ “Hi, Tim. Mmm... Not really. If you like the picture enough, I say hang it up. Are you at the Manor right now? There are so many things I want to say about what you told FLUFF, but that is their conversation with you, not mine. _

_ Bruce's thought process... isn't normal. Even if your vigilantes, do you see other heroes hitting their family members? Bruce is the Dad. Dads are not supposed to hit their children. Even if their vigilantes. Being hit by someone you care about doesn't just hurt physically, Tim. It hurts mentally and emotionally too. You know, Dick shouldn't have to have that job. Bruce should be able to handle his problems better than that. He needs help. Dick wants to help Bruce be better. Don't you dare think of taking on Dick's old job either. _

_ I'm not asking you to throw away your father, no one is. I don't want you to give up on him. I'm actually relieved that you don't want to. Accepting what Dick said wouldn't be throwing him away or giving up on your dad. It would be acknowledging that your dad needs some help and that you want to help him. It would be understandable if you want to talk to your dad about all of this. Maybe wait a few days to do so though. When you do talk to him, don't push to hard, even though you will want to. Your dad is dealing with a lot of emotions right now that he isn't used to dealing with. He might become overwhelmed and start not thinking straight if you push him too much. Know when to back down when you talk with him, Tim. Remember, acknowledging your dad needs help does not mean you are giving up on him. _

 

_ Tim. I don't know if it's Stephanie's birthday over there or not. Some people are saying it is today over here. If it is, make sure to wish her a happy birthday! Maybe go out for waffles?” _

 

Hi, forevs. If you want, you can talk with me about my other conversations. I mean, they aren’t private or anything. 

 

I  _ know _ Bruce messed up, okay? He made a mistake. He made a bunch of mistakes. But we’re completely going overboard! He won’t make the same mistake again: now he  _ knows _ there’s a problem. If we just talked with him instead of  _ completely _ overreacting then  we could get through this as a family. We’re overreacting. Bruce has never done anything to Damian before, and there’s no reason to think he’d have started now. 

 

I’m talking to Bruce tomorrow: he’s back at the manor and that means he’s ready to talk again. He’s taken his alone time and no w he’s letting us come to him.

 

Actually, it was Steph’s birthday yesterday. I think we all forgot. I’ll do send her something today and we’ll do something together whenever we can. No one’s feeling super celebratory recently… Actually, now that you mention it, Jason’s birthday is coming up soon too, on the 16th. Huh.

 

Ethan 1234 asks:

 

_ “Hello! Well, I have to apologize for m absence, I went on vacation with my family to the beach as well as did some crazy things, such as forget sunscreen. Kinda explains some lines on my skin separating lighter and darker skin, which actually looks pretty dang cool! Hopefully, it's not too late for you guys to answer my questions..? _

_ Tim, I apologize but I can't seem to find a good recipe for the Black Tie, but according to the description on their website, it's "a sweet, creamy, refreshing drink made with Baridi cold brew coffee, sweetened condensed milk, house-made chicory simple syrup, and fresh half-and-half." Basically, ice coffee (I think the Baridi blend comes from a part of East Africa) brewed for 12+ hours, along with some different add-ons that turns into a slice of heaven! If you want it to have a coconut flavor instead (which is what I recommend!), replace the chicory syrup with coconut syrup. It's a blend of tangy and sweet, and it's to die for! :) _

_ So, questions of the day for you guys... I'll start with a small question for Tim: Tim, my dude... have you ever tried this thing called "boba"? Oh. My. Goodness! I swear, if I couldn't order a Coconut Black Tie for any reason whatsoever, this is the second-best thing. It's these black little balls of jelly that is served with iced milk tea. Where I'm from, it's so easy to get boba! If you haven't tried it, ya gotta, I swear! _

_ I don't have any "intense" questions today, so I'll do a little light-hearted one: do you guys have favorite TV shows? Or Netflix TV shows? Anything to recommend me for a good binge? I'm currently binging The Vampire Diaries, and when I say binging, I mean HARD CORE binging. In the span of six days, I binged the first two seasons (that's 44 45-minute long episodes, or 33 HOURS) of TVD. I'm a HUGE teen drama fan, so I love me some 13 Reasons Why, Élite (a really nice Spanish one), The Society, and the like. _

_ I'm also a HUGE game show fan (ik, it sounds weird). For example: Millionaire, Weakest Link, Jeopardy, games with trivia and risk are my favorites, like that new one called Spin the Wheel. Y'all fans of some game shows? Cuz I love me some Millionaire to test my knowledge! _

_ So, that's it for today. I hope to hear from y'all soon! _ ”

 

Hi, Ethan. I hope you had a good vacation. I’m sorry if we come off as stiff. I’m not sure how much you’re caught up on, but there’s a lot going down right now. But I’ll try to give you as good an answer as I can. 

 

Hm. Well, it’s too bad they didn’t have anything more specific, but if I ever run across a ‘Black Tie’ coffee, I’ll have to have some and see if maybe we have the same thing over here too. 

 

Actually, I did have boba before. It was some years ago… I actually don’t think I liked it that much, but maybe I just didn’t appreciate it back then. I was, like, 11 or something back then. Less developed tastes. I’ll have it again and see if my tastes changed, I guess.

 

I’ve always liked trivia shows like Jeopardy, Millionair and so on. I actually also liked cartoons, even if they weren’t exactly stimulating. You asked Dick this, right? Has he told you about his TMNT obsession/fan theory? Honestly. You would think he was 15 instead of in his 20s… 

 

That said, Big Bang Theory, Office, and Animaniacs. What can I say. Some things don’t adhere to age.

 

**Wing-tip!**

If you know you’re likely to forget things to do or assignments, write down what you need to do in a planner. Carry it with you at all times (it can be on your phone) and check it every morning for daily tasks.


	54. Chapter 54

**August 13, 2019**

Hi, fanforce. Jason is currently offline doing… whatever he wants in Gotham and not contacting anybody. Tim is also not contacting anybody because he is obsessing over research in an unhealthy and obsessive manner. Damian still refuses to write anything. So… it’s just me today. 

 

…

 

I will work on my siblings.

 

_ Robin and You _

forever 122 asks:  _ “Hi, Dick! It sure seems like you were super busy! Bizarro AND Artemis stayed with you and Damian in your one room apartment? Must have been a squeeze. How was that? Also, how is Damian doing? He must be pretty distraught over this whole thing. Of course you didn't see Bruce get back in to the Batcave. He's the freakin' Batman! Plus, that cave probably has a whole slew of secret entrances. I hope Bruce was able to come to the conclusions we wanted him to after panicking everyone in order to brood. _

_ I went back to school shopping with my sister today! She didn't need a whole lot of stuff though, so it wasn't super fun. I rememberloving back to school shopping. Also wiped out on some rocks today. Skinned my knee, bled a bit. It was the same knee I skinned super badly years ago. A lot of skin came off years ago and it never quite...looked right? afterwards. I think it scarred a little way back then. I tried to catch myself with one of my hands today which is a NO. No, forevs, you do NOT try and catch yourself when you fall, you're suppose to roll with it. That's what your MMA teacher taught you. What were you thinking? It was rocks though! Rocks hurt whether you wipe out on them or you fall out of a tree house onto them! Although, one hurts considerably more. Ahem. Sorry. I was talking with myself there for a bit. _

_ I know, it's weird that sometimes it's elementary and sometimes it's middle school. I did both. I transferred schools in the middle of sixth grade. Old school was elementary, new school was considered middle school. It was really weird. Let me tell you, I did NOT want to switch schools. I threw a huge fit. In the end, I'm glad I transferred back then. (slaps forehead) I meant which city are you considering enrolling him in. Will he go to school in Bludhaven or Gotham once he actually goes to school? _

_ By house hunting, do you mean looking for an actual house, or an apartment? Who is Franklin? Are you referring to the turkey? I thought Damian had said he named him Jerry...? I bet Damian is watching the videos obsessively. He probably misses seeing them in person each day. Also, did you remember Steph's birthday? Or were you caught up in everything too? Also also, here's a reminder that Jason's birthday is Friday! He'll be turning 20! 20 man, 20! Damian's going to be a teenager in a few years, Tim will legally be an adult! Gosh, your little brothers sure are growing up, huh? _

_ Hi, Dick. Forgot to mention. That TMNT thing? Totally true. Also, did you know there is a Batman vs. TMNT movie? Also comics? Loved TMNT growing up.” _

 

Hey, forevs. Yeah, it was kinda squished. That said, we were all in vigilante danger mode, and in vigilante danger mode you can deal with way  _ way _ worse than a squishy apartment. 

 

Damian… isn’t doing so good. I’m not sure he’s been writing in this thing and he barely talks. Spends a lot of time looking at those videos of his pets or petting Titus and Alfred. He cries sometimes too, but he doesn’t want me to know about it. I try to give him space. But I’ve also been trying to help him process… things as fast as we can handle. I don’t know if everything is about to go to pieces, so I need to make sure everyone is stable before a possible explosion.

 

I always did like back to school shopping. I think Jason enjoyed it more than anyone else, though. What did you wipe out on? A bike? A motorcycle? Once, when I was in Indonesia, I got hit from behind by an ambulance while I was driving my motorcycle. That wasn’t fun.

 

You do MMA? That’s great! Everyone should be able to defend themselves, honestly. That’s what I say. Also, you fell out of a tree house? Ouch.

 

Stephanie switched schools a bunch of times, and she hated it to death. Got pulled out of 5th grade to switch schools, moved again for 7th grade, moved  _ again _ for 10th grade… I don’t think she’s over that, to be honest.

 

Ah. That depends on Bruce, I suppose. If he gets him back, I suppose he’ll go back to Gotham Academy. If not, he’ll probably go to Bludhaven. It’ll be an easier commute, we won’t have to pay crazy money to go to school out of district and Damian won’t have to be in Gotham (danger).

 

Oops. I wanted Damian to call Jerry Franklin, ‘cause Ben Franklin wanted the turkey to be the national bird… but my persuasion was to no avail. :( I still slip up and call him Franklin sometimes. 

 

I remembered Steph’s birthday. I mean, she would’ve been  _ really _ mad if we’d tried to  _ do _ … anything about it, but I sent her a card she can open later and mentioned happy birthday to her in passing. We can do something else later.

 

Yeah… oh boy. Up up up. Little brothers are becoming less little… Oh  _ man _ Jays gonna be about  _ my _ age when  _ he _ first showed up. Be careful, little Jason! You feel so old but you are still so young.

 

THERE IS A BATMAN V TMNT MOVIE???!!! Am I in it? Oh man! I have to find it I  _ have to _ !!! That sounds  _ awesome!  _ Also you don’t need to just watch them when  _ younger _ you can watch them  _ now _ ! TMNT 2012 is  _ art _ . Did you see that version? I’m telling you the plotlines! The development! AghAghAHHHahgh!

 

There is  _ no growing out of _ cartoons and I will stick unto this until the day that I die.

 

**Wing-tip**

Take self defence! You should have at least a basic knowledge of how to defend yourself at all times. You don’t need to take a class that focuses on a spiritual aspect of martial arts, but you should be able to do some of the moves.


	55. Chapter 55

**August 14, 2019**

Hey, fanforce. I’ve gotta work on tracking down Jason, talking with Dami and a  _ bunch _ of stuff with Babs, so I won’t have time to write today. But I got Tim back online and Damian decided to show up again. So they will be here now!

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

forever 122 asks:

 

_ “Hi, Tim. Yeah, you've all been super busy it seems, so it isn't that surprising that you forgot her birthday. The days probably blended together. You'll have to make it up to her. Yep, Jason's birthday is on Friday. You've got some August babies in the house. If you all were feeling up to it, you could do a combined celebration. _

_ I will admit that Dick went a little overboard, but not without reason. On one end, you're right, taking Damian away should not have been his first course of action. Dick really thought Bruce might hurt Damian though. Those kind of fears don't automatically go away. Your dad needed this kind of wake-up call though. As you said, it scared him to think that he might lose all of you. This "wake-up call" hopefully told him he hasn't been the best father-figure to all of you and he needs to step it up. He has been neglectful. Sure, he has his own issues but he is the one responsible for all of you. Not Alfred. Not Dick. Him. He really should try and spend some time with each of you outside the masks. I feel like I've just rambled nonsense. _

_ In short, taking Damian away gave Bruce the wake-up call he needed. Was it overboard? Yes. Was it necessary? Absolutely. Actions speak louder than words, after all. You said so yourself. Now he knows there is a problem that he needs to fix. It will not be a quick fix though. This will take time. I'm sure you all CAN get through it as a family. It will be very difficult though. I'm glad you got to talk to Bruce today. How did it go? _

 

* * *

 

_ Tim? I'm worried. What happened while you were talking to Bruce? Did everything go alright?” _

 

Hi, forevs. We’ll do something at some point (at least for Steph: Jay is  _ not  _ big on ‘family celebrations’) but it might take a while.

 

Bruce has NOT been neglectful! He just has a lot on his plate. Everyone who came to live with him did so by  _ choice _ , except maybe Damian, who  _ sure hasn’t asked _ for anything different than what he has. And Damian has Dick as his pseudo dad too, so he’s got plenty of attention. 

 

Aside from Damian, every kid Bruce has ever had has been there because they  _ wanted _ too, and they understood the choice they were making. Bruce is Batman! Of course he isn’t going to be able to do as many things with us as some other dads. That doesn’t make him a bad parent! We just have a different relationship than normal. Anyway, Bruce doesn’t prioritize his life beyond Batman. 

 

A relationship with him  _ as _ Batman is the best he has to give. ‘Bruce Wayne’ is almost  _ completely _ a mask now. He  _ is _ Batman. He’s doing the best he can like he always does.

 

I don’t see how Dick’s actions can be  _ both _ necessary and an overreaction.

 

Bruce is still adjusting. He was too defensive for me to get anything out of him. He believes we’re all against him and all he’d do was tell me there wasn’t any other motivation behind his actions and try to get me to leave. He wouldn’t give me any straight  _ or _ true answers. But I’ll come back later when he’s more adjusted. I just misjudged when he was ready to talk.

 

**Discourse With Damian**

 

forever 122 queries: Hi, Damian. I have decided that I shall continue to write to you even if you decide not to respond. How is Titus doing? He's a pretty big dog, right? Do you take him out much? I bet he would appreciate going to a park if there are any around. Stretch his legs. Smell all the exciting new smells. It's really cute when dogs stop to sniff flowers. Our last dog, Benjamin Buttons, Benji for short, loved to stop and smell flowers. Even out in our yard he would walk over to a dandelion or a different wild flower and sniff at it for at least a minute. Oh, I miss him. He was a rescue dog. A Maltese Yorkie. I think he thought of himself as both a big dog and a cat. He probably thought he was a cat because in his foster home, he ate up on the counter with the cats because the big dogs would try and get his food. It led to some pretty funny situations when he came to live with us. I miss him. He was such a great companion. I miss having a dog in the house. Give Titus a big hug for me, okay? I have to give some dog my love, so why not Titus!

 

* * *

 

Greetings, forever 122. Titus is well. He does not appreciate being cooped up, and Grayson refuses to allow me to leave the apartment, so I am forced to rely on others to walk him. 

 

What did Benjamin do to make you believe he thought himself a cat? I applaud your acquiring a rescue dog. That is good. I will hug Titus for you.

 

forever 122? Grayson has taken me away from Father. He says that I was in danger and that Father did not love me enough to take care of me. I have now managed to drive both parents away. Do you think Dick will be forced to leave me as well?


	56. Chapter 56

**August 15, 2019**

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

forever 122 asks: 

 

_ “Hi, Tim. Did I hear Animaniacts a few days ago? LOVE those guys! I was only introduced a few years ago when my band teacher was on maternity leave, but I love them nonetheless! Had a dentist appointment today. My wisdom teeth won't grow in but they still recommended removing them. Do you have any wisdom teeth? I have three. _

_ My words don't seem to be coming out right. How about we talk about something else for awhile. Dick mentioned you were researching something? What are you researching? I hope you're taking care of yourself while researching.” _

 

Hi, forevs. Yeah, you did. They don’t make any sense… but I’ve always really liked them anyway. And the weird thing was that I didn’t even get into them until I was about 13, so it’s not a nostalgia deal. That said… if you could  _ not _ mention that to Jason… or Damian… or another living soul… it would be appreciated. 

 

I haven’t got any wisdom teeth. I got 1 so far, but I had it removed. 

 

I was researching Bruce’s state of mind and the circumstances surrounding the alleged cases of ‘abuse’. It’s extremely hard: proving whether or not someone was in control of themselves years and years ago is nearly impossible. 

 

How are you getting your wisdom teeth removed if they aren’t there? What did happen at the dentist? Take care of yourself too, forevs.

 

**Discourse With Damian**

forever 122 queries: Hello, Damian. Urgh. I had a dentist appoointment today. Have you ever been to the denitist? Dick won't let you out of the apartment? That... doesn't seem right. So you haven't been outside going on a week now? What have you been doing inside? That has to be boring, staying inside the whole time. Who walks Titus if you can't? I don't believe it would be Dick, since it seems like he won't leave you alone in the apartment, am I right? I still can't get over the fact that he won't let you outside. He better let you outside soon. It's not right to keep you locked inside. Is there a fire escape or deck you can at least hang out on?

(insert fond chuckle here) Benji was so funny. He would walk along the back of our couches like a cat. He would perch on them and peer out the window. Sometimes he would lay down up there and just lounge. I remember always coming home and looking up to see his little face peering down through the window at me, barking excitedly that I was home. Then he would rush to the top of the steps to greet me. This one time, we left butter out on a plate in the middle of our table, because soft butter, and someone got up in the middle of the night and found him on the table finishing the stick of butter. Despite that, he was very intelligent as well. He knew all of us by name or nickname. He knew where to look for all of us if someone said to go find another person by name. Knew where our rooms were and where we could usually be found. He would even look out the front windows for me because he knew I loved to swing out front on the tree swing I had made. He knew some neat tricks too. Nothing like Titus' tricks, but he was good at them nonetheless. (insert sigh here) He was a really good dog. He was family.

Damian. What is going on is very... complicated. I'll try to explain how I understand so far if you want me to. Ask away with questions, and I'll answer them the best I can. I know a fair amount about what is going on. I will start off by clearly stating that none of this is your fault. You have not driven away your parents. I cannot say anything about your mother, but your father wants you around. He does love you, but for whatever reason he is burying himself into his mission so much that little else appears to matter to him. As you know, your dad is a very complicated man. His love and how he shows it is complicated as well. You did not drive him away. Dick actually took you away from him. Dick has some valid concerns, yes, but the decision to take you away without talking to your dad about the concerns first, I'll admit was a bit rash. Believe it or not, Dick is blaming himself for this situation, despite him thinking it the best. Dick is worried that all Bruce cares about is the mission, and that someday he might sacrifice you for it, or start taking out his anger on you. It is a valid concern since if he did it once, what is stopping him from doing it a another time, or another? I would hope Bruce wouldn't do that to you or any of your siblings. He seems to have enough sense not to, but then why would he do all of that to Dick? What Dick meant by not loving you enough to take care of you, he means to show affection, to do fatherly things, spend time together as father and son outside of the masks.

Forgive me, I have gotten off course. I shall repeat: None of this is your fault, Damian Wayne. You have not driven your parents away, they have done that themselves, whether consciously or not. And if they decide not to fix it, that is their loss. I will say it as many times for you as I did for Dick if need be; None of this is your fault. Dick would not leave you for anything. He loves you so much. He loves you more than all the stars in the sky. If Dick were forced to leave you, it would not be of his own volition. Even if Dick were forced to leave you, he would find a way to come back. He refuses to leave you Damian. He loves you so so much. I sort of wish I had an older sibling like Dick while I was growing up. Being the eldest means you hold so many responsibilities and expectations. I don't think I would trade being the eldest in the end though. I can't imagine not being the eldest. It would be weird. Heh. This was probably much more than needed for your four sentences, one question.

I hope that I have been able to properly convey that Dick would never leave you, at least not by choice. And if he were, he would come back. Like I said before, feel free to ask any questions you would like. They don't even have to be questions about what is going on in your world right now. You could ask about my world, me, more about Benji, my other pets, anything really. I do have one question for you before I go, and it might be pretty heavy. Is there anything you really want right now? Like, if you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be? It doesn't have to be a physical thing either.

 

* * *

 

Greetings, forever 122. I have been to the dentist. It was not a pleasant experience, but it was not insufferable. There is a fire escape that I am allowed to be on if I am being supervised by at least one ‘guardian’. It used to be two, but Grayson has relaxed somewhat. 

 

It is a reasonable philosophy. If I was to be abducted, the logical thing would be to expect that abduction to targeted toward the unsecured outdoors. I would be much more vulnerable out there. Cain has returned to Bludhaven and has taken up residence nearby. She comes over sometimes and relieves either Artemis or Bizarro, who has much need to release pent-up energy. She enjoys walking Titus. She enjoys all my pets. 

 

Artemis also walks Titus sometimes. Bizarro wishes to, but he is not careful enough or reliable enough to be trusted to do so alone. And Grayson will not leave the apartment.

 

Benji sounds wonderful. Father once possessed a dog who won a ‘Benji look-alike’ contest. Benji being the canine star of several movies. Titus is also intelligent. When my name is called he will run towards my room to meet me. He also knows when to expect Father to return home from work or patrol.

 

I think this must be my fault, at least more than you are stating. My Mother  _ planned  _ me, I was created for a purpose, to  _ be _ something, and I failed at that. Thus I failed at my purpose in life: what I was created for.

 

Then I met my Father and attempted to assign myself new purpose but I could not live up to his standards and also he  _ never _ wanted me. I attempted to assassinate Drake and failed as a brother, I have  _ clearly _ failed both my parents as a son, I am a psychopath who has failed Jon, Colin and Maya as a friend and  _ whatever _ my relationship is with Grayson, he has obviously been put through a tremendous amount of pain on my behalf.

 

Had I not been here this would  _ not have happened _ . 

 

And if Grayson really does refuses to leave me… it seems that whoever I am close to is doomed to suffer. And Grayson has already been through much suffering on my behalf. It is only a matter of time before he is slain because of me.

 

If I could have anything in the world it would be a family that is together that never falls apart.

* * *

 


	57. Chapter 57

**August 17, 2019**

 

Hi, guys. Sorry I bliped out for a while. I haven’t had internet connection for a few days so I couldn’t post anything. There was a blackout for a while and then I was working with Barbara and moving Damian over to the Clocktower… it’s been a whole thing.    
  
  


We haven’t found any evidance of Bruce being behind anything, but… yeah. 

 

I think this is a good point to say that everyone is  _ definately _ going to start haven’t a lot less time to write. Well, Damian might still have a lot of time. More time than normal for a while, actually. But everyone else. 

 

So we’ll probably be less consistant with posting and maybe not be able to write as much, too. I need to get back to work again, but Damian can put in his two cents. 

 

I can’t get mail from anyone else: we’re on an independant wi-fi right now connected to the Clocktower. So since Jay and Tim aren’t here they can’t talk yet. 

 

On the other hand, we’ve found word of Jason, and he seems to be fine. So. Just doing… whatever he wants in the underworld.

 

**Discourse With Damian**

forever 122 queries: Hi, Damian. Are there more people than just Dick in the apartment still? I was under the impression Artemis and Bizarro had left. Oh, Cass has returned? Yay! Well, these aren't great circumstances for her to return to, but nevertheless she is back for now. Cass is really amazing. Well, here's to hoping you can go walk Titus yourself with a companion or two soon.

(insert sad smile here) Yeah, Benji was amazing. He was taken too soon from us though. We should have had many more years together. I always enjoy the Benji movies. They're really good. Have you seen them? I have to go now. I'll finish this up when I get back in the evening. It may be later in the evening since I need some time to think.

 

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 

Greetings, forever 122. Currently, we are in the Clocktower, and both Artemis and Bizarro reside with us, yes. 

 

I have seen a couple movies. One was a Christmas movie that I found extremely inane. The other I enjoyed far more. The children were kidnapped by miscreants and Benji had to decide between saving them and woman of his heart. I enjoyed that movie greatly.

 

* * *

 

 

Damian. You get to decide your purpose in life. Sure, your mother brought you into the world for a purpose, but can you say you are sad that you failed that purpose? In all honesty, your dad's standards are really too high. Can he even reach his own standards? You say he never wanted you? How can you want or not want something you thought you could never have. When he started out as Batman, he never expected to one day have kids, or a family. The thought had never occured to him. You get to decide what your purpose is now, and it shouldn't be influenced by other people. You don't even have to know right away. You can take all the time you need to decide on that purpose.

You attempted to assasinate Tim, that's what you were taught to do to a threat all your life. You didn't know any differently back then. You failed as a brother? How can you fail at something, you didn't know how to do? You can always ask to start anew if that is what you want. I don't think it's possible to fail at being a son. According to Merriam-Webster, a son is: a human male offspring especially of human beings, a male adopted child, a human male descendent. I'd say you aren't failing at that.

A psychopath, huh? "A person having an egocentric and antisocial personality marked by a lack of remorse for one's actions, an absence of empathy for others, and often criminal activities." Maybe when you first met your father you were egocentric, but who wouldn't be when they were raised to believe they would rule the world one day? Now, you are working on being more selfless. So far, I'd say you're doing a pretty good job at that. Antisocial personality? Eh, that's common enough. I bounce between social and antisocial myself. It's fine to be antisocial as long as you're happy with it. A lack or remorse for one's actions. You see, that's not you at all anymore. You went on a whole year long tour of redemption. If that doesn't spell remorse, I don't know what would. Empathy for others... That one is tricky. Empathy and sympathy are very intertwined. It's easier to be sympathetic to others than it is to be empathetic. I actually had a week long discussion in high school on the differences and similarities between sympathy and empathy. I would be more that happy to discuss that with you further if you would like. Moving on. Criminal activities. Criminal activities? You're Robin. You fight criminals. You aren't a criminal. I believe I have thoroughly disproven that you are a psychopath.

Failed at being a friend to Jon, Colin and Maya? Once I again I ask, how can you fail at something you never knew how to do? If you had failed at being their friend, why are you still friends? Why do they enjoy hanging out with you? As for your relationship with Dick. When you love someone as much as Dick loves you, any amount of pain is worth it. Sometimes, loving someone can be painful. I know, an odd concept, and I don't know how to explain it in words. It's this feeling that has an overwhelming amount of love and sadness. That's the best as I can do for a descriptor. "It is only a matter of time before he is slain because of me." Make it abundantly clear to Dick that he can't do that to you. That if he were to do such a thing, (insert your thoughts and FEELINGS here). Don't say things like "Had I not been here this would not have happened". Don't go down that road. It is a long and painful one. Trust me when I say you don't want to go down it.

...Do you want to see your dad right now?

 

* * *

 

 

Greetings, forever 122. My Father meets all standards set for him. He is the consummate warrior. 

 

My Father entertained the possibility of marriage many times in his career with several women. The possibility of offspring must have entered his mind, especially since he had so many children of adoption. 

 

I have heard Grayson tell me many times that I need to find my own purpose. But this is not how I was raised. One does not ‘decide’ their own purpose for themselves. They are born into a legacy that they do their best to carry on once assigned, and anything less than that is failure. Grayson informs me that things are supposed to be different, but I do not see how they are. 

 

Father certainently expects… or expected, me to follow in his legacy and I do not seem to have a choice concerning my career as a vigilante for a good many reasons. So. It does not seem that Grayson is right, to me.

 

If Grayson had been in my position, and had never ‘known differently’ he would not have attempted to assassinate Drake. Todd, at least, would have succeded. They would each have succeded in  _ something _ . And, also, Cain was raised as an assassin, was never taught anything different and discovered the immorality of her circumstances all on her own and defected of her own volition.

 

You, I assume, are a Westerner. There are far fewer responsibilities attached to family for you. As the son of my Father I am responsible to carry on his legacy, make him proud, be raised in his ways and become a man in his mold. And I am most certainly failing at that. 

  
Also,  _ of course _ I would fail at something I do not know how to do! That is a large part of the reason I failed!

 

Also, I am a psychopath. I am not a  _ complete _ psychopath, but I am one, none the less. I have a background in psychology, as Father requires it since we often fight the insane. It helps to know your enemy.

 

I remain egocentric, though it is difficult for me to personally be aware of it. Being antisocial by itself is not bad, though I remain possessed of it in the context of psychopathy. I actually have a great deal of difficulty with many kinds of remorse.

 

Intellectually, I wish to improve myself and discover the ability to feel remorse, and my hope in the Year of Redemption was that in exerting myself so far for others that I would further awaken this potential within me. It was, in part, successful. I do not say that I feel  _ no _ remorse, before or after the even. Simply that I remain with far less than the desired amount. The Year of Redemption was largely inspired by duty and intellectual decision to right the wrongs I had committed. 

 

Also vigilantism is illegal and I have committed many _ many _ MANY crimes in my life. Including mass murder. And theft. And destruction of property. And breaking and entry, assault and battery and coups against small countries, to name a few. 

 

I realize that my mental condition does not indicate my self-worth, however there is no denying the facts. I hope to move past this flaw in myself but it is there, none the less.

 

I cannot profess to explain why Jon, Colin and Maya enjoy my presence. Jon and Colin are still my friends because they are naive, trusting and forgive too easily. Maya and I are both former assassins and also bonded much in the Year of Redemption on grounds beyond the simply emotions of friendship. 

 

Grayson is a simple minded fool. If someone causes you pain and suffering without offering anything substantial in return, the logical course of action is to cut them out of your life. One day Grayson will either realize this or die. 

 

I have informed him that he is not allowed to die for me, but Grayson would die for  _ literally _ anyone, so it was not a particularly fruitful conversation.

 

I do not wish to see my Father. For now. It would be far too volatile an experience for the both of us, both because of the upset it might cause to the balance of the family, and because I do not feel prepared. I believe that he might feel the same way concerning me.

* * *

 


	58. Chapter 58

**August 19, 2019**

 

Wouldn’t you know it, I’m not dead and I’m back to answering questions! Who would’a thunk it? We’re still at the Clocktower: it accommodates everyone a lot better than my apartment did. Artemis and Bizarro are still here, though. 

 

And, I’ve decided that as long as I and one other full vigilante are around, Damian can go outside again. Like, sticking close, but still. We aren’t going to hide for the rest of our lives, so we’ve gotta get out sometime.

 

_ Robin and You _

Forever 122 asks:  _ “Hiya, Dick! Wait- Jason. And Tim. Aren't...contacting anybody...? (brain short circuits before bad feeling becomes overwhelming) Uhm... You may want to contact Mr. Pennyworth...? Tim may have said something about talking to Bruce today...? Well, yesterday. Tuesday. It's probably nothing. Damian doesn't have to write if he doesn't want to. I've decided that I shall keep writing to him regardless. _

_ Damian hasn't been writing here, but that's okay. He's probably feeling extrememly sad and possibly overwhelmed. It's good that he's crying, he's letting the emotions out. If he wasn't crying I would probably be concerned, despite his usual attempts at repression of emotions. I think... personal contact(is that what it's called?) might be best in a situation like this. Even if he says he doesn't want it, he might actually want some kind of physical touch. He's been trying to get comfort from petting Alfred and Titus. Animals are helpful in situations like this. Next time he cries though, maybe...hold him? Even if he fights it at first, just hold on? Let him know it's okay to cry and feel like he does? Maybe...open up some of your feelings about it? I don't know. Just an idea. Before everything happened, and you were still recovering in the manor, Damian mentioned that you often pretend to be "fine" even when you clearly weren't, and he didn't like it. So stop being "fine" and express yourself. _

_ Wipe out on a motorcycle? Oh, goodness, no. Motorcycles are cool and all, but I don't think I'll ever ride one. It was on my bike. Probably around 10 or 11? I don't remember what age. I ran over a razor scooter and wiped out on the street. At least I didn't run over my sister who was originally riding the razor. _

_ I used to do MMA back in middle school. Karate in elementary. I really liked MMA, so I'm thinking of getting back into it. I loved grappling the most when I took MMA. Yes, I fell out of a treehouse. It was maybe 8 feet up and landed on rocks. Was not fun. It was at a friend's house. Way back over yonder in my childhood years~ (snort) Man, I'm making myself sound old. Are you planning on having Damian do a whole year of online schooling? _

_ Wait- are you saying Jason was 16 when he came to live with Bruce? That would have been only four years ago!? Ugh, I hate timelines. Nothing is clear anymore. _

_ YES, THERE IS A BATMAN VS, TMNT MOVIE!!!! No, you are sadly not in it. Damian and Barbra are though~ No, I don't think I've seen TMNT 2012. Let's see...2012... Ah yes. That was the beginning of my never-ending anime phase. Well, not really the beginning, but the relaunching. It's not like I could tell the difference between anime and cartoons when I was first showed anime at 5. I'll think about watching some TMNT. We'll have to see. YES! There is no growing out of cartoons! Cartoons are the best, right along side Anime! (puts hand up for high five) I've always preferred them compared to shows with actors in them. Although, there were some pretty good shows with real people in them. Cartoons for life! _

_ You go do whatever you need to do, Dick. We're cool here. Maybe. Probably.” _

 

Hey, forevs. I’m glad Damian hasn’t been full-on repressing too. I’m trying to give him cuddles but… he needs some normality, y’know? Something to hold on to. So I’m trying to find a medium between being there for him to comfort him and letting him be able to control something about his life. Give him space. It’s a hard balancing act.

 

I can only express myself to Damian so much. I guess you’re right: I should really talk to him more… but I can’t just unload on this 11 year old kid. He  _ absolutely _ cannot handle my problems on top of his. That’s just… no. Not a good idea, not gonna happen. But it’ll probably help to acknowledge that I’m going through a lot right now, too.

 

How’s your leg doing? From your bike crash? I totally recommend getting back into MMA.

 

Right now it’s looking like he’ll be doing online for a year, yeah. Actually, that’s what he wanted to do before, so he wouldn’t have to ‘interact with the peasants of society’ or something like that. So. At least he isn’t inherently opposed to the idea.

 

Damian. And.  _ The TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES _ ???!!! Yes! So much awesome! I have  _ got _ to see that movie as  _ soon _ as is physically possible. How do people come up with ideas this awesome? And Damian said I was ‘immature’ for talking about a totally awesome alternate universe where he and I could meet the ninja turtles (or even in real life, who knows) and have awesome adventures! It isn’t just me! Other people realize that this is the best of things!

 

I totally recommend the 2012: watch it. Watch it with love. (Returns high five) Yessss cartoons are life and love and everything that is good and right in the universe. Beauty. A thing of pure unfiltered beauty. Cherish these things, forevs. Cherish them well.

 

forever 122 asks:  _ “Hey, Dick? A thought just occurred to me. Jason says Bruce should be punished, right? You don't think he would go so far as to get himself declared legally alive and say he pretended to be dead because Bruce was abusive? We know that's not true, but the public wouldn't. He wouldn't go that far, right? Right? _

_ Hi, Dick! Seems like it's been a stressful few days. So you've moved to the Clocktower. That means you're back in Gotham, right? How did Damian take another move? ...I don't think Bruce is going to try anything, at least right now. I figured you guys would start having less time to write the closer we got to fall. Do you have an idea as to which days you'll post, or will it be random? Damian is going to have a lot of time though, huh? So you're going to continue to keep him inside and ban him from patrol. Kid is going to go stir-crazy if you don't let him outside eventually. Being coopt up isn't very healthy for the mind either. It gives a person more time to think. And let me tell you, Damian has been thinking. Try and get him outside soon, okay? I bet he'd really enjoy walking Titus himself, with company of course. In other news, you've moved in with your girlfriend, eh? (insert playful nudging here)” _

 

Hey… forevs… um. Okay, that is actually an  _ extremely possible _ thing that Jason might do: do not give him any ideas, I’m gonna… hope he doesn’t do that and try to figure out what to do if he does. Man, that could be bad.

 

The Clocktower thing is a little complicated. There’s two, basically, because after the Earthquake that turned Gotham into a no-man’s land Oracle realized she wanted a backup that  _ wasn’t _ in Gotham. I mean, can you seriously see her only having  _ one _ potential base? So, we’re in the secondary Clocktower in Bludhaven.

 

Writing time doesn’t really have as much to do with the season as it does what’s going on: I mean, it’s not like I knew all this would happen. But it did so… crazy stuff going down. Crime rates actually slow down some in the fall, so most of us have more time. 

 

I don’t want Damian on patrol yet, but yeah. Maybe Babs and I can go with him for one of Titus’s walks. That would be pretty nice.

 

Forever 122 says:  _ “(stares blankly at page for a solid four minutes) (insert sad sigh here) i'm such a bad person. _

_ a poor excuse for a human being” _

 

Um. Is something wrong, forevs? 

 

Guest asks:  _ “ _ _ Dickie! I have a question for you! How did you get in contact with Defender of the Dogma?” _

 

Hey, Guest-who-might-be-FLUFF. Well, it wasn’t actually too hard. You know all about the connection between dimensions and how we communicate. But I found Defender by first running a logarithm to find someone with no criminal record, accounts of outstanding character and a large interest in my family. And preferably one with a decent amount of followers so someone would actually read my stuff. 

 

When I found Defender, I sent a message asking if they were good with this whole shebang, and they said yes, and here we are. 

 

**Discourse With Damian**

forever 122 queries:  Hi, Damian. You're father sets his own standards.Very high standards. Empire state building tall standards. Standards should not be that high. He's Batman, but still... he's only human. I highly doubt your dad thought about adoption and kids when he started out as Batman. I guess you've never heard the phrase, "I'm Batman. I work alone." Which is a COMPLETE lie, by the way. Despite being a Westerner, I am fully aware of the legacy and purpose thing passed on through families. I've actually studied quite a bit in Eastern culture. Western and Eastern cultures are quite different, it's very interesting. It may have seemed like Bruce expected you to follow in his footsteps, but I'm not quite convinced. As for your career as a vigilante... when did you last go out as Robin? Dick seems to be keeping you under lock and key inside. Do you have an idea as to what you want to be when you grow up? Besides being a vigilante, I mean.

Damian, you can't really compare yourself to "what-if" versions of your siblings. Did you know there are universes where Bruce didn't get to Dick in time and he became a Talon? He would have had no qualms about assassinating Tim in that universe. Jason... is Jason. You know how he almost killed Tim multiple times. Did you know that he DECIDED not to most of the time? It was for convoluted reasoning though. Cass is older than you Damian. She learned through observation and time. You really shouldn't compare yourself to her. She was raised to read body language as a language. That probably helped her come to her own conclusions. So, don't compare yourself to your siblings. Everyone is different and unique.

What I meant by "How can you fail at something you don't know how to do?", is that you can't fail at something you don't know how to do. You don't know how to fail at something if you don't know how to succeed at it. 

Oh, don't talk to me about responsibilities attached to family. I am more than familiar with responsibilities toward my family. My whole life revolved around responsibility toward my family until I was seventeen, Damian. That was not that long ago for me. I have suffered immensely due to those responsibilities, I continue to suffer due to those past responsibilities. I have to continuously work to be who I want to be and find my own path in life. And it is hard, so very very hard. I encourage you to find out who you are as a person early, to not connect who you are as a person to who your family is. To not take your family's problems and responsibilities onto your shoulders when they aren't yours to deal with. Especially so early on in your life. Go out and discover what makes you happy. DO what makes you happy. Self-happiness is something you should aim for in your life. ...Don't let others dictate what you should do with your life. It is yours to do with as you please. If you don't want to do something, say no. If you want to do something, say so.

If you are going to decide you are a psychopath, do not self-diagnose despite having a background in psychology. If you truly want to label yourself as a psychopath, get the testing done.

 

* * *

 

Greetings, forever 122. I, also, am certain that my father did not expect to acquire children as he began his career. But he certainly understood the possibility later. 

 

I mean no offence, but I do not believe you could possibly understand all the intricacies of my culture, despite your study on the subject. But the thought is appreciated. 

 

I am certain that my Father expected me to either go rogue or to follow in his steps. Although I do not know which he found more likely. I have not donned my uniform since this whole… ‘situation’ began. I am not certain I shall ever be Robin again. 

 

I am not certain as to my purpose later in life, aside from the war. I would like to help animals, I suppose. But I am not certain of anything specific.

 

_ Talons _ are brainwashed completely. Even Father almost succumbed to their training. I was imprinted upon, but I retained my identity and free will.

 

You are correct, Todd did decide to spare Drake. Even though he was crazed by the Lazarus pit and the world around him was drastically changed from his beliefs, he still spared Drake’s life. Unlike me. 

 

Failure is when you do not achieve the goal you are supposed to achieve. And I fell short. It is an undeniable fact.

 

Please. My familial responsibilities include ensuring no one  _ dies _ . Particularly Grayson. I am also tasked with ensuring his mental and physical health: if he abandons his health in favor of a case, that is my responsibility. If he blames himself for a perceived failure I am to keep him from despair. And those are only a few of my responsibilities to him as a Robin. 

 

I  _ attempt _ to find happiness for myself, it simply is not… very important, in the grand scheme of things. Not very important at all. So it is simply not a priority. 

 

How would you suggest I diagnose myself? The son of Bruce Wayne cannot be publicly known as a psychopath. That would be a public relations nightmare and cause more problems than it would solve.

 

It is not as though I could receive treatment either. My Father has endured under his own burdens without the beads and rattles of ‘psychologists’ and I have no need to submit myself to their whims!

* * *

 


	59. Chapter 59

**August 20, 2019**

Heyyy, power’s back! Guess who’s also back and responsible for the outage? Mr Freeze! Yaaaaay… perfect timing… 

 

_ Robin and You _

FLUFF asks:  _ “ _ _ UGH! Yes, it has been FLUFF. I don't get it. I put my name in everytime, but sometimes it shows up as guest? UGH! That is a bit frustrating. Maybe I'll try poking around ao3 soon.” _

 

Yeah… the weird thing is I still get colons: just not your name! Weird stuff. 

  
  


forever 122 asks:  _ “ _ _ Hi, Dick. I'm good. :-) How are you? That's what I meant, don't unload on Damian, acknowledge to him that you're going through a lot. I think I may have confused you with my knee. I was around Damian's age when I injured my knee from my bike. I just wiped out bad on some wet rocks this time. Okay, so he'll be doing online for a year. I wonder if school grew on him at all, being able to see Jon more often. Did you know that watching cartoons (and anime) can be considered self-medicating? I personally find that it relieves stress for me, makes me happier. _

_ Okay, I won't give Jason any ideas. If something like that DID happen, I don't see anyway of recovering from it. There would be SO much damage done with something like that. Got it, so there are two Clock Towers. Just to let you know, Damian is doubting he'll ever be Robin again. Not sure if that is a choice he is making himself due to psychology stuff or w _ _ hat, but maybe bring up that he'll get to go out as Robin again "soon". _

_ I just realized I forgot to tell you HOW my leg was. (smacks forehead) Silly me. My knee is healing. Still has lots of scabbing, it's a bit annoying. I've never liked scabs. I prefer smooth. Knees over scabby knees. Still hurts to kneel on it, but not as bad as before. Thanks for asking! X ) _ _ ” _

 

Hi, forevs. Ahhhh. Well, I’m glad you didn’t suffer a debilitating injury that plagued you throughout your entire life. Which is what I meant from the very beginning because I absolutely knew what I was talking about the whole time.

 

Also why were you railing on yourself earlier? You don’t seem like a bad human being to me.

 

Damian and Jon don’t actually go to the same school. I mean, Damian lives in Gotham (or Bludhaven) and Jon is all the way in Metropolis. So. 

 

Huh. Is there a study on the cartoons medicating thingy? I haven’t heard about that before. Personally, though, I have definitely come to the same conclusion. 

 

Ah. Damian. I saw this coming. He’s not being banned from Robin in any way: in fact he’ll probably be allowed to go out this year. But I’m not sure he wants to be Robin anymore. Being Robin… has never been permanent. 

 

One way or another, Robins all move on: it’s a growing stage, a time where we grow, learn, and eventually discover ourselves and become our own people. 

 

I think Damian might be the first Robin to voluntarily grow out of it and leave the suit for whatever he wants to do next.

 

The Robin Damian used to be is dead. But I’m excited to see what comes next. 

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

forever 122 asks:

 

_ “Hiya, Tim! I LOVE the animaniact songs. I have a playlist of them. (insert giggle here) Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Well... to get the wisdom teeth out, they'll have to cut into my gums to get them. Then there would be stitches in my mouth for awhile. They might not even be able to do all three at the same time so I might have to do it three seperate times! (insert shiver here) Yeah, I'll take a raincheck on that for now. I just had a cleaning. No cavities, yippee! _

_ Yeah, it is pretty hard to tell if someone was "in control" of themselves years ago. (pauses and thinks) yeah. hard to tell. Anyway, if it's hard to prove the ones from years ago, why don't you focus on more recent ones then? Those might be easier to prove or disprove. _

_ I'm takin' real good care of myself. Eating two to three meals a day, getting at least seven hours of sleep. How are you doing in those  _ _ departments recently? _

_ Hey, Tim? Do you have a clue as to what Jason's up to? _

* * *

_ (Crashes against interior door of back passenger seat and tries to meld into the door) Hey, Timmmmmmm. What's your favorite mode of transportation? _ _ ” _

* * *

_ Hi, Tim. Do you have any large mugs? I know, weird question. I have few that I like to put ramen in. And other food. Mostly ramen. I hope your research is going well. Please remember to rest occasionally though. Remember how good it felt when you got all that sleep that one weekend?” _

 

Hi, forevs. Really? Have you seen the memes about Yakko’s world song? Surgery is no fun. Especially repeated surgery. That said, the first time is the worst and once you know what to expect you can prepare for it. 

 

I’m focusing on  _ all _ the times, as much as I can. I haven’t found much empirical evidence yet, but I will.

 

I am sleeping on an abridged dymaxion cycle and doing fine. I have protein shakes and coffee and red bull. 

 

I don’t really know what Jason’s doing. I heard something about him being AWOL but I’m sure he can take care of himself or get off a distress signal. If he needs me I’ll show up. There are other people looking for him in the meantime. 

 

My favorite kind of transportation? Depends. In general, the Redbird is pretty great. But teleporting is really the most convenient when done correctly.

 

I do, actually have mugs. I like putting hot drinks in them. I did put noodles in one once, but that was because I was ridiculously sleep deprived and Dick has not stopped making fun of me since that occurred.

 

**Discourse With Damian**

 

FLUFF queries: T HERE'S the Dami we all know and love! Although, it took you beating in forever122 to get here. So, to celebrate you return, I shall bombard you with would you rathers. The first ones shall be from my unanswered message.

Would you rather be a cat or a mouse? Would you rather eat your favorite meal for every meal for the rest of your life or never be able to eat your favorite meal again? Would you rather know everything or be amazing at any activity you tried? Would you rather it be hot all the time or cold all the time? Would you rather not be able to read or not be able to speak? Would you rather be deaf or blind? Would you rather have telepathy or telekinesis?

Would you rather drink expired chunky milk or eat moldy strawberries? Would you rather be super itchy all over forever or be really sticky all over forever? Would you rather have every hair on your body plucked off one by one or have all your toenails ripped off?

* * *

… Greetings, FLUFF. I see you have returned. I can hardly contain my jubilation.

I would much rather be a cat: an animal of dignity. I would rather never have my favorite meal because that way I could still eat nutritiously. I am already amazing at every activity I try. I would rather it be hot: I hail from the desert, remember? I would rather not be able to speak. It is easier to work around. I would rather be deaf: it is easier to work around. I would rather have telekinesis: it lends itself to more situations. 

 

Your second paragraph is a disgrace to this chronicle and the english language and I expected better of you.

 

* * *

 

forever 122 queries:  Hello, Damian. I'm sure you'll fly as Robin again. Have a nice day.

 

* * *

 

Greetings, forever 122. I, too, am sure that I will have that opportunity again. The only question is whether or not I will take advantage of it. 

  
  


**Wing-tip**

 

Create a schedule for yourself that includes rewards and do your best to stick to it, no matter how many times you mess up. The most important part of any schedule isn’t to make it brilliant: you just have to keep trying to stick too it. 


	60. Chapter 60

**August 21, 2019**

 

_ Robin and You _

FLUFF asks:  _ “ _ _ Yay! I like Mr. Freeze! Well maybe not yay for you guys, since you have to fight him and all. BTW, it's FLUFF, in case my name was botched again.” _

 

Heh. Yeah. Hi, FLUFF. You got across this time! And yeah, it does kinda stink. But, it could be worse. Freeze isn’t as bloodthirsty as  _ some _ of the people who could’ve broken out of Arkham.

 

Jason

Hi. I’ve been gone for a while. So much of a while that I’m gonna have to take a day or two to catch up, but it starts now, I guess. I’m fine. No one died. 

 

forever 122 says: “ Hi, Jason! Do Artemis and Bizarro like cake? If so, do they have favorite FLAVORS? For some reason I have to differentiate between kind and flavor with you bats. I don't get it though. Any kind of cake could be a birthday cake. Cakes are universal! When I asked my sister what KIND of cake she likes, she said strawberry. Everyone I asked answered with a flavor when I asked that question. I don't get when I asked you and Dick, you both said birthday cake. Like, why? I might as well ask you what FLAVOR of cake you like while I'm on the subject of cakes.

Pfft- Tim? Mature enough to take care of himself? I mostly agree with that statement. Like, 64%. Sure, he's been on his own for awile now, sadly, but I don't think he was quite ready to leave the nest when he did. I could go on about this, but I think I'll move on.

Are you sure Bruce doesn't care about you all as people in his own roundabout way? I take it that you don't want to help Bruce not be abusive anymore. (sigh) Well, that's your choice, and you are allowed it. I just find it sad to give up on him. I agree he needs some kind of punishment, but I am unsure as to what would be appropriate.

YES! We have Red Hood shirts! You can find a LOT of Red Hood merch online. Some of it is SUPER expensive though. My shirt is just a simple black tee with your logo on it, right in the center. There is some writing on it, but that is because I got the shirt and a few other things from backing the Red Hood Fan Series. The series is so GOOD! I absolutely love it! I also got a 3-d printed batarang and some prints from the series. (pauses and thinks) I wonder if my brother would be willing to print some more batarangs for me... hmm... Anyway, yes, I am working on a collection. It is small right now, but I am hoping to make it bigger. I only got into it a year ago after all. My room is mostly filled with manga and anime stuff. Along with some Japanese things. I'll tell you more about my batfamily/Red Hood collection tomorrow. Gotta get this in. But before I go, no cartoons? Seriously man? Whatever. I like Anime more than cartoons anyway. I'm reading this really gory manga right now. Absolute gore mixed with magical girls. Pretty terrifying actually.”

 

Hi, forevs. Man, it’s been a while. Anyway, yeah. Bizarro likes chocolate and Artemis likes lemon. And they both like that chocolate frosting you get for German chocolate cake. 

 

There are worse things to like, I guess.

 

If Replacement can not A: die, B: go insane then he can, at the minimum, take care of himself. He’s got friends. It’s not like he’s gonna become another  _ me _ .

 

Bruce probably cares about us  _ some _ . Like a tiny tiny bit. Not the way you’re supposed to care about you  _ children _ .

 

There’s a Red Hood fan series? Is it big? Is it bigger than Dick’s? What do you do in it?

 

Batarangs are cool, but have you printed any knives? You should get one of my jagged knife. You know, the one I can stab people with so well they don’t feel it slicing their flesh? That’s a good knife.

 

How come your so into Japanese? Your family Japanese? (If you don’t want to tell me, then I get internet safety. No offense taken.)

 

Pffffttt cartoons and anime? Boooring. Give me a good old fashioned horror movie or even a  _ gameshow _ over that. Something actiony and realistic and dark. 

 

That said, am I in any of your cartoons? Have I got a movie? TV show? 

 

forever 122 says: “Okay, Jason. (claps hands together) I shan't tell you of my batfamily collection until you return. In the mean time, I will tell you about my fun shirts that we discussed weeks ago; I'm not weird I'm limited edition. Normal people scare me. I don't want to go outside There are people out there. Back off I have a sister and I'm not afraid to use her. Raisin cookies that look like chocolate chip cookies are the main reason I have truest issues. Sarcastic comment loading Please wait.

Oh, Jason! Do you have any wisdom teeth? I know, random question. Apparently I have three that won't grow in. Since you're legally dead, do you ever go to a dentist? Just what I was wondering while I was sitting there.”

 

I appreciate the consideration! Also, I have the sarcastic comment shirt and your raisin cookie shirt has become a necessity to my life. Not even a question. Also, I think I could use your ‘I have a sister’ shirt. Cass is the most terrifying thing  _ ever _ if you set her off. 

 

I haven’t got any anymore. I used to have one growing in when I died but since coming back… nope. I also have, like. Mild regeneration, so I don’t really  _ get _ normal dental problems. But if I get punched in the teeth or whatever, there are places to go where being legally dead isn’t a problem. 

 

forever 122 says: “HAPPY BIRTHDAY

 JASON!!! You're twenty now, huh? Wow. No longer considered a teen, a full adult. Despite eighteen being the legal adult age, it still has "teen" in it. I have issues with that. I hope you had a nice day doing whatever you're doing. Treat yourself to some R&R and a chili cheese dog. I hope to hear from you again soon!”

 

Oh, yeah. Thanks, forevs. I think… the teen thing has to do with the base ten number system… but. You get mad at the system all you want: it’s good practice for later in life. 

 

I will have a chili cheese dog and sleep when I’m dead. And also probably sooner: who do you think I am,  _ Tim _ ?

 

forever 122 says: “Hey, Jason. I know I won't get a response for awhile, but, eh, whatever. I got bit up so bad today by mosquitos. The lesson I learned today was not "Don't help a 5 year old climb a tree while keeping track of a two year that wants to climb a tree", it was "Don't help a 5 year old climb a tree while keeping track of a two year that wants to climb a tree in a very wooded area that has not been treated with bug repellent". I miss the days where mosquito bites didn't bother me and I could frolic through the woods climbing trees. (insert deep sigh here) Those were the days.”

 

Hi, again. Ahhh… one of the things I do  _ not _ miss about my pre-resurrection self was the mosquito bites. I used dto get bitten  _ all _ the time. But no more! Not for me.

 

Why were you with two toddlers in the woods? Seems like a not-great plan.

  
  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

FLUFF queries: Hey, Dami. You said you're good at everything, right?

* * *

Greetings, FLUFF. I am exceptional at every skill I deem to be of value.

 

* * *

 

**Wing-tip**

Carry a list of emergency contacts around with you at all times. That way if something happens and you’re knocked unconscious, whoever find you first will easily be able to find your family. 


	61. Chapter 61

**August 24, 2019**

Well. We finally got to talk with Bruce again. Fun times. So, that was a thing yesterday. And when I say ‘talk’ I mean he laid down some terms and conditions. 

 

It appears that he has decided to stay gone: he hasn’t been visible as Bruce Wayne since he went off the grid and now he’s just… not coming back yet. So. He doesn’t care if he’s presumed dead or if we say he migrated to Canada but he is now just going to Batman like  _ crazy _ in Gotham. 

 

And he doesn’t want anyone to talk to him: he has decided that only Alfred gets to stay and everyone else is a traitor and he will not acknowledge their existence unless it is the impending end of the world or Gotham. 

 

He has my number and I’ve told him that if he ever wants to get in contact with me he can use it. Whenever he’s ready. In the meantime… I think we’re going to start relaxing. 

 

Artemis and Bizarro are heading back to their home and vigilanteing: they’ve been gone for a while and stuff has piled up. Jason is going to stay in Gotham and Bludhaven, though. He’s… not relaxing  _ as _ much, but it is a marked improvement. So. 

 

_ Robin and You _

FLUFF asks:  _ “I guess you were busy last night, Dickie? Hey, I have a question. You're a cop, so you know cop stuff, right? So, I often see these cars on the side of the highway. _ _ They usually have these orange numbers written in the back window. What does it mean?” _

 

Hey, FLUFF. Well, I don’t know if the markings would be consistent across universes: different purposes, you know? It’s possible that they’re just indicating the area your cops patrol, or it’s some kind of sticker that belongs specifically to your police district. Mine hasn’t got any orange stickers, so I can’t really help you out, there. All I know is that not all cop cars have them. 

 

Jason

forever 122 says:  _ “ _ _ Jason! I realized I forgot to add one of my other word shirts! "Always be yourself. Unless you can be a fox. Then always be a fox." I hope you're having a decent time wherever you are.” _

 

Hey, forevs. That’s not terrible advice, though I think I’d rather be a wolf. Timber’s really more of a fox than I am. I’m doing fine. Sticking around in Bludhaven for a while, though. Fortunately, this place has all _ kinds  _ of an underbelly, so it’s not too much of a problem. 

 

I’m still divided on whether or not to stay out of Gotham, though. Bruce wants us all to stay out, but I’m not sure about it. Dick wants me to stay away. But I don’t trust him by himself out there! I mean, Alfred’s there, I guess. But there should be someone on the streets too.

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

FLUFF queries:  Hi, Dami! I know, I'm happy to be back too! I won't be able to write everyday though. I knew you wouldn't like my second set of questions. Would you rathers are supposed to be silly and fun though. How about this; would you rather face off against Poison Ivy, or Mr. Freeze?

* * *

Ah. I see you have… correctly interpreted my overflowing joy. You are such an astute individual, FLUFF. Truely. Also, has anyone ever told you that your persistence knows no bounds? 

 

Freeze. It is more straightforward. With Poison Ivy you must constantly beware possible poisons and brainwashings. Freeze is much easier. 

* * *

 

 

**Wing-tip!**

Hydration is important. Good hydration can improve your mental capacity and reduce stress and anxiety attacks. Make sure you look up how much water you need a day based on your age and gender. Then, if you think you’ll forget, fill a large water bottle with how much water you need a day. Then drink one of those a day!


	62. Chapter 62

**August 25, 2019**

_ Robin and You _

FLUFF asks:  _ “So things with Bruce aren't going well... That's a bit disappointing. Probably very disappointing for Timmy, considering he IS on Bruce's side, trying to prove his innocence. Anyway, Dickie, I guess I needed to be more specific with my question last time. The cars on the side of the highway aren't cop cars. They're normal cars with no one in them. And the orange numbers aren't stickers, they're written on the window. Do you know what those mean? Also, I poked around ao3 a little, and how come they have one more post than here?! Not cool.” _

 

Hi, FLUFF. Yeah… I was hoping for better. But, honestly, I was expecting worse. So I think this is a good thing overall. 

 

But, yes, Tim isn’t taking this well. He’s beginning to run out of valid ideas, and he’s also starting to lose his ability to fall into denial. Now that we’re easing up on keeping Damian guarded 24/7 I hope I’ll be able to have some more time with him. 

 

Hmm… well, those numbers could stand for the optical quality of the glass, which would determine how it would need to be placed. Basically, that means it tells you how clear the glass is. That’s probably what you’re seeing if it has ‘AS’ on it. Stands for ‘American Standard’. 

 

The ‘M number’ tells you the type of glass it is, you might see the year and month of the production of the windshield, it might be something the people bought to get access to some private place, like a lake, or it might be an ‘e code’. Sometimes people have to buy their ability to use private lakes or whatever, and they’ll put stickers on their cars to prove they bought the thing. 

 

But, like I said, I’m not sure if all this translates to your place.

 

If AO3 has an extra, it probably means that fanfic.net decided not to upload when A03 didn’t have any problems. I looked it up, and you both have the last thing I posted, so I’m not sure what it is you fanfic.neters are missing. 

 

But yeah. Technology is… great, sometimes. 

 

Jason

FLUFF says: “Yay! Guess who's back? Back again? Jason's back! Back again! I say don't let Bruce drive you out of Gotham. It's your home too!”

 

Hey, FLUFF! Oh, yeah. Back and here for the long haul. I agree. Bruce doesn’t have any right to keep me out of the place I grew up. 

 

At the same time, I’m not stupid. I don’t want to be the idiot who starts a war with Batman over nostalgia. So I think I’m going for a compromise. I still go to Gotham whenever I want, I just try to keep it limited to Jason Todd and leave the Red Hood at the door. Unless something happens and Red Hood is needed in Gotham. 

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

FLUFF asks: 

 

_ “So, Timmy... Heard you all talked with Bruce again? Didn't go to well?” _

 

Hi, FLUFF. It could’ve gone better. I mean, he has every right to be mad. And he’s not completely losing it, so that’s good. 

 

All he did was tell me he wasn’t mind controlled and that I needed to face up to the consequences of his actions. So. Not the most helpful statement, but I’m analyzing everything.

 

**Discourse With Damian**

FLUFF queries: Hi, Dami! Don't worry, I could read the sarcasm when you initially said you were "happy" I was back. I'm just playing with you! I could also read the sarcasm this time around, just so you know. Well, persistence pays off, more often than not! Okay, how about this one? Would you rather face off against Poison Ivy, or Scarecrow?

 

* * *

Greetings, FLUFF. I am glad that you can, at least, discern my basic attitude toward yourself. I would rather face the Scarecrow, as there is less variety to defend against. Ivy has a wide amount of plant based attacks to choose from, Scarecrow can be defeated by a gas mask. 

 

Also, I suffer no lasting effects from the Scarecrow, and might be made ill by Poison Ivy.

 

* * *

 

  
  


**Wing-tip!**

Make sure you have smoke alarms in every bedroom and level of your house! Also, make sure you test the batteries every month for safety!


	63. Chapter 63

**August 24, 2019**

**Hey, AO3! Here’s a missing chapter! People on the other site pointed out that this didn’t get uploaded to you guys, so here it is back!**

 

Well. We finally got to talk with Bruce again. Fun times. So, that was a thing yesterday. And when I say ‘talk’ I mean he laid down some terms and conditions. 

 

It appears that he has decided to stay gone: he hasn’t been visible as Bruce Wayne since he went off the grid and now he’s just… not coming back yet. So. He doesn’t care if he’s presumed dead or if we say he migrated to Canada but he is now just going to Batman like  _ crazy _ in Gotham. 

 

And he doesn’t want anyone to talk to him: he has decided that only Alfred gets to stay and everyone else is a traitor and he will not acknowledge their existence unless it is the impending end of the world or Gotham. 

 

He has my number and I’ve told him that if he ever wants to get in contact with me he can use it. Whenever he’s ready. In the meantime… I think we’re going to start relaxing. 

 

Artemis and Bizarro are heading back to their home and vigilanteing: they’ve been gone for a while and stuff has piled up. Jason is going to stay in Gotham and Bludhaven, though. He’s… not relaxing  _ as _ much, but it is a marked improvement. So. 

 

_ Robin and You _

FLUFF asks:  _ “I guess you were busy last night, Dickie? Hey, I have a question. You're a cop, so you know cop stuff, right? So, I often see these cars on the side of the highway. They usually have these orange numbers written in the back window. What does it mean?” _

 

Hey, FLUFF. Well, I don’t know if the markings would be consistent across universes: different purposes, you know? It’s possible that they’re just indicating the area your cops patrol, or it’s some kind of sticker that belongs specifically to your police district. Mine hasn’t got any orange stickers, so I can’t really help you out, there. All I know is that not all cop cars have them. 

 

Jason

forever 122 says:  _ “ _ _ Jason! I realized I forgot to add one of my other word shirts! "Always be yourself. Unless you can be a fox. Then always be a fox." I hope you're having a decent time wherever you are.” _

 

Hey, forevs. That’s not terrible advice, though I think I’d rather be a wolf. Timber’s really more of a fox than I am. I’m doing fine. Sticking around in Bludhaven for a while, though. Fortunately, this place has all _ kinds  _ of an underbelly, so it’s not too much of a problem. 

 

I’m still divided on whether or not to stay out of Gotham, though. Bruce wants us all to stay out, but I’m not sure about it. Dick wants me to stay away. But I don’t trust him by himself out there! I mean, Alfred’s there, I guess. But there should be someone on the streets too.

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

FLUFF queries:  Hi, Dami! I know, I'm happy to be back too! I won't be able to write everyday though. I knew you wouldn't like my second set of questions. Would you rathers are supposed to be silly and fun though. How about this; would you rather face off against Poison Ivy, or Mr. Freeze?

* * *

Ah. I see you have… correctly interpreted my overflowing joy. You are such an astute individual, FLUFF. Truely. Also, has anyone ever told you that your persistence knows no bounds? 

 

Freeze. It is more straightforward. With Poison Ivy you must constantly beware possible poisons and brainwashings. Freeze is much easier. 

* * *

 

 

**Wing-tip!**

Hydration is important. Good hydration can improve your mental capacity and reduce stress and anxiety attacks. Make sure you look up how much water you need a day based on your age and gender. Then, if you think you’ll forget, fill a large water bottle with how much water you need a day. Then drink one of those a day!


	64. Chapter 64

**September 2**

 

Heeeey, guys, guess who isn’t dead? It’s me. And Damian and Jason and basically everyone, nothing went wrong over here. Not that would stop me from writing, anyway. 

 

What  _ did _ happen, was that there was a difficulty in  _ posting _ what we wrote. There was a big thunderstorm and a tree fell on the power lines outside Defender’s house. And thus, was wifi lost and with it our ability to communicate. So. 

 

We’re back! We never really left. Don’t worry. That said… you missed some developments. 

 

For one, Tim is breaking out of his denial, and he’s getting  _ really _ mad at Bruce. Who’s still not exactly being… cooperative. Tim still hasn’t found any solid evidance of mental tampering and he’s getting desperate. He’s also starting to entertain the possibility that Bruce might not have the right to parent Damian right now. 

 

If Tim breaks and switches allegiances… it’s going to be ugly. Honestly, I hope that he stays at least somewhat in Bruce’s corner. He may need it to keep himself stable. 

 

I’m letting Damian out more and more: I don’t think there’s so much of a point in keeping him under constant supervision. That said… We can finally get back to all your lovely questions, comments and shouts of exultation.

 

_ Robin and You _

FLUFF asks:  _ “ _ _ FLUFF:Hi, Dickie! Uhh... Okay? I think I'll just Google the windshield thing. Anyway, fanfiction is missing ch. 60 from ao3. I hope you get to spend time with Timmy soon!” _

 

Thanks, FLUFF! I’ll see what I can do about posting that chapter! I’ve actually managed to get in some time with Tim, and I hope he’ll start doing better soon. 

 

Also, forever 122 says that those numbers might be case numbers. Are the cars you’re talking about abandoned? 

 

forever 122 asks:  _ “ _ _ Be prepared for the avalanche of words! _

_ Hey, Dick! I have started the first part of my five hour journey home from my "trip". So, I decided I had time to write! I wrote to Jason on the second half of my journey on Friday. Man, did I write a ton. Anyway, let's get to it! Hey! No texting while riding a horse! Sorry, we drove by some people on horses. This may happen periodically. _

_ Uhh...I can't tell if that is sarcasm of not... Doesn't really matter though. For some odd reason I thought Damian and Jon went to school together. Maybe it was becuase Damian had previously mentioned going with join to...oh, what are they called? An observatory! That's right, Damian mentioned going to an observatory with Jon for a summer project of some kind before Jason kidnapped him! THAT'S probably where I got that idea from. _

_ Ha. Hahahaha! The Robin Damian used to be is dead? Ha! I'm, I'm sorry, but that just reminds of something. I didn't mean to laugh, this is a completely serious matter. Robin is dead though, huh? Huh. (looks out window for a few minutes) That's a new one. A Damian who has supposedly outgrown Robin... _

_ (makes a face) Hmm... So Bruce Wayne has disappeared again. That's not good. Does that mean Tim will have to step up more at WE? He doesn't need that right now if that's the case. Now, did Bruce actually SAY you were all traitors? Or did you just decide that was what he was thinking? _

_ As for Tim, he's still in denial even after Bruce told him he was not mind-controlled and that Tim needed to face up to the consequences of Bruce's actions. See, it's this thought here that gives me pause. What this tells me is that Bruce has realized he has made mistakes. He knows this is the consequences of said mistakes. And then you go and say "And he doesn’t want anyone to talk to him: he has decided that only Alfred gets to stay and everyone else is a traitor and he will not acknowledge their existence unless it is the impending end of the world or Gotham". This makes we wonder he thought about when he went off the grid even more. COWS! A field of black cows and a single short white horse! Man, I miss seeing cows. I used to see them nearly everyday before that farm in the middle of my city got turned into housing development. Sorry, got distracted. Ahem, as I was saying, I wonder what Bruce realized while he was off brooding? I wonder if he's making you all leave on purpose so he doesn't hurt you all more than he already has? If he's thinking you all would be better off without him? It's...just a thought. Not even really a concrete thought, but a passing thought. _

_ I have some input on FLUFF's question about the cars. I've seen some of those before, and I always thought they were either abandoned cars that broke down, or they were DUI cars that were left behind and the numbers were a case number of something. Now, I don't know that for sure, but that's just what I've always thought. Also, I took a look, and fanfiction is missing chapter 60 from here, August 21st, _

_ Hmm... I don't really have anything else to say to you right now. If I think of anything, I'll let you know. I'll probably get this up whenever I get back home, along with everything else I wrote to your brothers. Oh! Let Damian know I was able to get a good dose of dog on my "trip". A beautiful and lovable golden retriever named Lilly Belle. I only saw the elusive cat Beef once though... Well, I've spent about an hour of the roughly two hour long first part of my journey. Dropping my grandma back at her house. Will be there in about half an hour. NOW I'm going to move onto your brothers. Bye-Bye!” _

 

Hey, forevs! I hope you don’t mind if I’m not  _ quite _ as specific as normal or if I don’t respond to  _ everything _ … boy do I just have a lot to get through right now. 

Damian did go with Jon, but Jon didn’t actually have the assignment. He just wanted to hang out and the observatory sounded cool. 

Oh, Bruce hasn’t gone AWOL. He just doesn’t appear to be in a … talking mood. Yeah. That. Hopefully he gets over it? Mmmm… he’s really implied the ‘traitor’ thing. 

 

Plus he gets into an ‘I’ve been betrayed!!!’ mood  _ pretty _ easy. We’ve all seen it before. It’s not exactly… subtle.

 

Here’s the thing. Bruce knows he messed up. Bruce thinks we would all be better off without him. Bruce wishes he could magically become the perfect parent and fix us all. That’s what makes this all so complicated. The  _ problem _ is that he’s not actually willing to make any changes to  _ change _ things. He has the idea that children should be prioritized, but his only other priority is Batman and he can’t see how he could, specifically, put us above that. I don’t think he’s even sure he  _ wants _ to. 

 

Part of that is because being a good Batman means protecting all of us from the end of the world and whatnot. I mean, without his training I’d be a Court assassin or dead, Jason would be in the underworld, who  _ knows _ what Tim would’ve gotten into, Cass might be an assassin, Damian would be taking over the world… there’s no denying that Batman has helped us. That we need, or needed, him.

 

With him, nothing is simple.

 

I’ll pass along your idea to FLUFF and see what I can do about chapter 60! I will also talk to Damian about your animal time! Thank you!

 

forever 122 asks:  _ “I hope everyone is doing okay over there and that you're all just super busy! If that's the case, I know we can wait. I just hope nothing too bad has happened is all.” _

 

Thanks, forevs! Don’t worry, we’re good! And Defender says they’re fine too, so it should be fine all around. Thanks for asking!

 

Jason

forever 122 says: “Be prepared for the incoming avalanche of words, Jason.

Oh, thank god. Jason, you're back! I've missed you! What were you doing? It has been a long while! Wait- Did that say corn burning stoves? Sorry, I'm in the car on the second part of my "trip" right now. Admiring the country as I go while writing this. There's SO MUCH CORN AND TREES AND RIVERS!!! I love coming up here. I also love how no matter where I go, there is some body of water nearby. I'll be in the car for two more hours though... Anyway Bizarro and Artemis like the German chocolate frosting? Bleh. I really don't like that one. If they like it though, good for them.

...Does Tim SLOWLY killing himself count as dieing, or not? (pauses and thinks) I'm pretty sure Timmy- Ooo an old hospital. I love old buildings that have history to them. Sorry, I got distracted. I'm pretty sure Timmy won't go insane. Maybe. He's obsessing over proving Bruce is innocent though. I'm glad he at least hasn't been tortured by the Joker in your world. I don't really like Joker Junior. Some of the fanfics with him are pretty interesting though. With how the mind changes and the psychology behind it all. Anyway, I'm glad Timmy isn't Joker Junior in your world. Those universes... aren't very good.

Oh... (insert chuckle here) You misunderstood me about the Red Hood Fan Series. It's basically a tv series on YouTube. With real people cosplaying, doing stunts, and acting. They do SUCH a good job. The plot is super good, and they have little mini-series too. Despite being super action packed, it also focuses on the family aspect of the batfamily. Season 2 was even better than the first! So much more action, and alternate universes, and the court of owls! Oh ho, the court of owls... The actors all do a real good of being "in character". Although there are THOUSANDS of interpretations of you guys, there's is pretty good. They did a kickstarter for season two, that I backed, so they could make it even better than the first, and let me tell you, they did not disappoint. They're going to be doing more fundraising soon for season 2.5 and season 3. So pumped!

Ooo~ Knives? I like knives. I don't have any of my own though. I know my brother has made knives for some of our relatives, but he handmade those ones. I don't think he'll make me one. I scare him a little. Apparently my face lights up when knives are mentions and he doesn't like that. He usually backs away when that happens. Hmm... maybe that booth from last year will be at that anime convention this year... They had a lot of weapons for sale. It's where I got my two anime swords last year. If I sharpen them, then I'd have two "real" swords. Hmm... I really want a knife... Maybe I'll get one this year. Wait-that one festival has a weapons booth if I remember correctly. I'll have to go check it out and get a porkchop on a stick. Your knife sounds like a good knife. I don't plan on stabbing anyone with a knife, but your knife sounds like one I would want anyway. Also, I'm not sure, but I think 3-d printing knives is illegal? I'll ask my brother later, he would probably know. Battery sale? Battery sale. Battery sale? Anyway, did you know it's possible to 3-d print guns? I don't think it's legal, but I'm not 100% sure. It would be troublesome if people started doing that. They're undetectable with security scanners. That's really bad.

Nope, I'm not Japanese. Caucasian, ancestors hailing from various European countries. I guess I'm so into Japanese for multiple reasons. One, is I love manga and anime. It got me through tough times. Second, and most important, is that I just really like the Japanese culture. I enjoy learning about different cultures, but I think Japan's will always be my favorite. I'm not quite sure why I like that specific culture so much, maybe it just speaks to me. It's not just Japan's modern culture either, I like their historical culture too. I hope to go to Japan someday and see a lot of the historical places. Like I said, I don't quite know why I like the culture so much.

(raises eyebrow) Something actiony, realistic, and dark? I guess you haven't explored anime that much then. Some cartoons are like that too. I prefer the action anime myself. Although, the majority that I watch is action fantasy. I've seen quite a few dark ones too. (shiver) Those were so good. This one manga I'm reading though, so gorey. The artist is amazing. Guts, blood, gore, heads being bashed in, decapitation, explosions, sudden combustion, non-consensual body modification, among other things. I'm not usually into this sirt of thing, but for some reason I'm enjoying this one. Slice of life is okay. I enjoy one of those every now and then. Oh! That's a nice house. Oh, that one too! I like old houses. Ope! Grandma needs some phone help. Hold on. (insert five minute pause here) Anyway, if you don't like cartoons or anime, that's fine. You're missing out on some things though.

Such as the movies, Under the Red Hood and Batman Ninja. I'm also looking forward to the lego batman movie; Family Matters. You play a big part in that one apparently. There are rumors going about that you may be getting your own live-action movie, but who knows if that will go through. I haven't watched this, but a younger you appears in the live-action series "Titans". That mostly focuses on Dick though. A lot of fans are bummed you aren't on the screen more. It's all about Dick and Damian. Sure, they're dynamic is interesting, but you and Tim are much more interesting individuals.

I'll write up my batfamily collection when I get back home so I can make sure I don't miss anything. That won't be for two more days, not counting today. We'll see when I get this out. Not sure when I'll have reception for my laptop. Might be tonight, might not be until I get back home. (I'm back home, it's Sunday. Remind me to get you that list. I think I've written enough for a little bit.) Yeah? You have the sarcastic comment shirt? It WAS my brother's, but he out grew it and I took it. Yes, the raisin cookie shirt is a life necessity. I can only imagine how terrifying Cass can be. I realized I forgot ANOTHER one of my shirts: It's not hoarding if it's books.

Did you do anything fun or special on your birthday, Jason? Or did you treat it as any other day? Ha! Sleep when you're dead? That reminds me of a song. What was it called again? I know it was by Set it Off... Hmm. I'll look it up when my phone gets reception again. That's going to bother me. (It's actually called "I'll Sleep When I'm Dead" If you are set off by any kind of "maniacal laughter" I wouldn't recommend listening to it. It's brief and not Joker level though, so IDK. It kind of reminds me of Tim. Not necessarily your Tim, but some interpretations of Tim.) Anyway, do you have any favorite Imagine Dragons songs? My two favorite at the moment are Warriors and Ready, Aim, Fire.

I can see why being in the woods with a toddler and a young child could be considered suspicious. I think I exaggerated the wooded area. It's the kids' backyard. They cut down a lot of the trees recently to have a bigger backyard. There are a few trees there, but not too many. They plan on putting a fire ring in. Can't have the trees catching fire. Just because the trees disappeared doesn't mean the mosquitos didn't though. The two year old wanting to climb a tree was the cutest thing. They kept saying, "Me up high!" and hugging trees not meant for tree climbing. I found a tree that splits into three trunks a little off the ground for them to step into. They were satisfied and very proud of themselves. The five year old was proud of themselves too. I have lots of experience keeping track of children outside, so don't worry. Everyone was safe and I lectured the elder one on tree climbing safety.

I think I'll write to Timmy now for a little bit. I've got like, half an hour before I reach my destination. I hope you have a good weekend, Jason!

Hi, Jason. It's two days later. On the second leg of my journey home. Been in the car for maybe an hour, two more to go. I LOVE foxes. Have a bunch of fox stuff in my room too, along with dragon stuff. Are you staying at the Clock Tower in Bludhaven, or do you have a safe house there? (bites at lip) Stay out of Gotham, huh? (thinks back to times when Batman was alone in the comics) It might be smart to pop into Gotham every now and then. Maybe not every night, but a couple times a week. Batman can get more...violent...when he's alone and under emotional duress. You're right in saying Alfred is there, but he's not out on the streets, like you said. I know you talked about it with FLUFF some, but I'm just going to throw my two-cense in. Well, that's all for now. Might squeeze in some writing after I write to Tim. (Looks back at everything I wrote to you) Man, I wrote a lot. I guess that just goes to show how much I missed talking with you! I hope you didn't feel overwhelmed when seeing it all. Now, to move on to the next person.”

 

Hey, forever 122. It’s good to be back. I can’t tell you everything I was doing: this really isn’t the best place. But I can give you some generals. Alot of what I was getting into was contacting everyone in the underworld and bracing things for a Batman explosion. He’s  _ insane _ right now, and it’s going to be like throwing dynamite into a gas station. 

 

I’m not the best at metaphors, but seriously. 

 

It’s not just the criminals that are going to be affected: when Batman get’s like  _ this _ he gets brutal. And when that happens the police and the politicians start getting nervous about the unstoppable illegal vigilante in their city. And when that happens it has a ripple effect and  _ other _ places start getting nervous… it’s not gonna be a smooth ride, let’s just say that.

 

Okay. I have a question. Don’t take this the wrong way. HOW ARE YOU GETTING DISTRACTED??? Like, are you watching what you type? Are you taking breaks and looking out the window? I mean, I’m not mad or anything: it’s fine. Actually it’s kinda endearing. Don’t take that the wrong way either. 

 

Look, I’m not great at emotions. 

 

But how are you multitasking over there? It’s like talking to Tim when he’s had too much red bull and coffee and he’s trying to give an in-field situation report. Like. 

 

I have a TV show? A fan TV show?  _ Cool _ . 

 

Hah! I can just image the look on your brother’s face when you ask him if you can 3D print knives. That sounds  _ great _ .

 

People can get guns in  _ lotsa _ ways over here. I really do not know what you guys can do over there. We’ve just got… a lot of options. 

 

Japan was cool, I guess. Kinda  _ formal _ for my tastes, but. Everywhere has their underbelly. 

 

I haven’t looked into anime that much. But like. People’s heads explode when they get excited and that doesn’t spell realism to me. Except in very specific instances. Nothing’s impossible, to be fair.

 

The guts and gore part sounds cool, though. I can just get it from places where people’s eyes don’t literally fall out of their heads and people can talk without  _ yelling _ everything. Agree to disagree, I guess. 

How could a younger version of me be around when Damian is? How could people have such bad taste? I mean  _ Dick _ ? Seriously? ‘OooOooOOOOoh I’m Mr Perfect and I do everything perfect and live in rainbow unicorn land’. And people choose that over me? Boo. Boooooooo.

 

forevs, I’m recruiting you to go convince everyone that they’re being an idiot and to replace Dick with more of me. Go now, my acolyte. 

 

Grabbed a chili cheese corndog on my birthday. That was nice. Also, I got a notification that Dick transfered the  _ exact _ price of a corndog into my account, so. Overbearing older brothers. Won’t let you live your birthday in the underworld alone in peace. Awful people.

Radioactive, Demons, Bleeding Out… Bleeding Out isn’t as famous, but it’s great and you should listen to it. Warriors, Roots, Who We Are… I like a lot of their stuff, okay? Haven’t got just  _ one _ favorite.

Sounds pretty cute. Ahh… children dream so big…

 

I’m staying in a safe house. No way am I bunking with Dick and Damicakes. Not unless the world is in danger of imminent destruction.

I plan on getting back into Gotham pretty soon. Maybe in about a week. Probably sooner. Don’t worry, I’ll keep tabs on Batman.

 

FLUFF says: “ Jay! Would you rather go a week without your guns, or spend an entire week around your brothers, no alone time?”

 

FLUFF! Are you trying to traumatize me? Guns! GUNS! I would lose those! I’ve still got knives and bombs. Besides you said  _ my _ guns. So I could steal somebody else’s.

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

forever 122 says:  _ “Hi, Tim! No, I have not seen the memes about Yakko's world song. I'm not super big into memes, but I'll look into it. I know you said you've got all your caffinated drinks, but what have you been eating food? You need some actual food too. Eating food from mugs is the best! You're missing out. Dick is too. Well, soometimes all that's left in the cupboard is mugs since CERTAIN SIBLINGS are too lazy to clean up after themselves and don't put their dishes in the sink for me to put in the dishwasher! Ahem. Sorry. Anyway, earlier last week, I took some kids to a park and we found to grasshoppers. The eldest said they were mommy and daddy grasshoppers. I toed the back of the grasshoppers to see what would happen while the kids ate a snack, and as I guessed, the bottom one hopped forward with the other on it's back just hung on. I think you know where I'm going with this one, so I'll stop it here. (stares out car window for a few minutes) Do you have a favorite kind of tree? I know, not really something you usually think about. I think I like birch trees and willow trees the best. They're nice to look at. Ooo horses! And now we're back to trees... (insert sigh here) It's a mix of countryside and wooded area out there now. Mmm. I'm getting a headache. I think I'll stop here for now. Get my headache gone. Close to my destination too. See ya, Tim! _

_ Hiya, Tim. It's two days later. I have some time right now. I heard from Dick you all went to talk to Bruce again and that it didn't end well? He wants you all out of Gotham? Are you going to stay in Gotham? I hope you plan on staying in Gotham. What about WE? Bruce doesn't plan on coming back, it seems? ...How are you taking this, Tim? Bruce told you himself that it was all him. Are you going to continue looking for evidence? "Feed the Giraffes", huh? Huh. Sorry, saw a weird billboard just now. I'm also keeping an eye out for sweet corn stands... It rained today though, so I don't know if they'll still be out... I have seen SO MANY cornfields on my "trip" and now I really want some corn on the cob. My mouth is nearly watering at the thought. I've heard it's suppose to be a good crop this year. Just acres and acres of corn... Mmm! Have you ever been in a corn maze? Corn mazes are pretty fun, if not a bit challenging. Corn pits are also pretty fun, but I have been in one for a few years. It's a "pit" filled with corn kernels. It actually feels really nice, like a weighted blanket. Aaannddd here comes a train. (winces) Ugh, they're pretty loud. I remember trying to count the train cars when I was younger. Always gave me a headache. Well, I think I'm done here for now. I'll get this to you when I get home in...maybe two hours? Eh, you won't be able to tell. I'm going to do some writing the rest of my journey. Remember to eat actual food every now and then!” _

Hi, forevs. I eat food. Microwavable food. I’ve always liked evergreens. It’s good to see something growing and… thriving in the winter. 

I find corn mazes to be frustrating and boring, though Dick loves them and Jason likes them. When I do a normal maze I’m tracing all the paths at once with my eyes, and I can’t do that in  corn maze. And since I don’t forget anything every time I make a mistake I know exactly what to do next until I win. So. Disadvantages of being a genius, I guess.

I don’t know if I’m going to stay in Gotham or not. Part of me wants to. Part of me… if Bruce going to do this, if he’s going to push us ALL away, then I think I’m entitled to get out of here and leave him in the pathetic mud hole he’s dug for himself!

 

FLUFF says:  _ “ _ _ :Hey! Timmy! Would you rather go a week without coffee, or a week without WiFi?” _

 

Hey, FLUFF. Week without coffee. At least I could do  _ more _ relevant work than I could without wifi. Besides, there’s always Red Bull.

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

FLUFF queries: Dami! Would you rather go a week without any of your pets, or a week without Dickie?

 

* * *

 

Greetings, FLUFF. I would go without my pets, as someone else could care for them, but Grayson is under much pressure as of late and requires my presence specifically to ensure he does not damage himself unduly.

 

* * *

 

 

**Wing-tip!**

Make sure you get your fruits and veggies every day! Healthy foods are important, especially as you get older. Make sure you know how much  _ you _ need every day and stick to it as much as you can!


	65. Chapter 65

**September 3, 2019**

 

_ Robin and You _

Dandelion asks:  _ “ _ _ Greetings, Richard. It pleases me to hear of your safe return from The Court. I believe you have had an adequate amount of time to recover from your injuries, so there would be no point in wishing you a swift recovery. Let us hope you do not break under this new strain you must endure.” _

 

Hey, Dandelion. Good to hear from you! I have gotten alot better, and I do hope I’ll be able to keep up with everything going on. Oh, and if Damian bites your head off (or the head of one of the other esteemed members of your nameless organization) it’s just my baby releasing steam from the situation. Don’t take it personally.

 

FLUFF asks:  _ “ _ _ :YAY! We're back in business! Glad to hear Timmy is finally coming around, Dickie. You got to spend some time with him recently? How did that go? Also, yes! The cars ARE abandoned! Not sure about the numbers though. Sometimes there is a lot, sometimes only a few. When I was stuck in traffic, I went by this one car that looked like it had a time and date on it. Maybe it was when it was pulled over? I don't know. Thanks for helping me out, forever122, Dickie. _

 

_ What's your favorite food, Dickie?” _

 

Hey, FLUFF. I did spend some time with him a while back. It was productive. I think we see each other’s points of view much better now and I think he’s really starting to come around. 

 

I can’t  _ really _ pick a favorite food, but it’s probably ice-cream or chocolate. Or cake. Or just candy. Actually, sugar is pretty good too. Pixie sticks, I’m telling you. (shrugs)

  
  


Jason

FLUFF says: “Hi, Jay! Me? Try to traumatize you? Nooo... Neverrrr... ;) I knew I should have been more specific with that question, because of course you found a loophole! Nice work though. Okay, what if you had to go without any weapons for a week? What would you do? What's your favorite beverage?”

 

Hey, FLUFF. Yeah. You’re reeaaaal innocent. Sure. 

 

If I couldn’t have any weapons for a week I’d probably get dragged into a family vacation by Dick because ‘ _ This is the perfect time, Jaybird! You’re always busy but now you can’t fight crime and we can all be a big happy family and this vacation totally won’t end up putting us in more danger that staying at home would!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’ _

 

Imagine that being said in the most high-pitched whiny voice imaginable.

  
Favorite drink… coke.  Canned and cold.

  
  


Red Robin’s Response Page

Dandelion says:  _ “ _ _ Greetings, Timothy. It seems either Defender of the Dogma has taken it upon themselves to screen the messages sent to you, or you have "stepped up your game" as an elder sibling while Richard was absent. I applaud you and your efforts if that is the case. Perhaps a few words from my monitor's harsh critique of young Damian were picked up by your computer and you read said message. If that is what happened, I am grateful to you for not passing it along. We need not make the boy doubt himself more than he already does. A shame to hear about your father, by the way. My condolences on your family being torn apart.” _

 

Hey, Dandelion. I’m not sure what you mean. We’ve responded to every message we’ve got, as far as I know. We just haven’t heard from you in forever. Perhaps there was an error in your review submission.

 

FLUFF says:  _ “Timmy! Hmmm... I knew I should have been more specific with that question, since of COURSE you would find a loophole. How about, would you rather go a week without caffeine of any kind, or a week without wifi? Also, what's your favorite food?” _

 

Still keeping wifi. Can get more done with that. Also there are neural stimulants you can take to increase brain activity: they’re more damaging than caffeine which is why I don’t normally use them, though.

 

I don’t really have a favorite food. But maybe sausage or hamburger.

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

Dandelion queries: Greetings, Damian. It saddens me to hear of your family's troubles. Especially to hear that your father has given you up. Eventually you will overcome any lingering trivial pains. I wish to extend an apology to you. My last monitor was too "chatty" and made harsh comments about you. It is not our goal to make you feel bad about yourself. It appears that you never received said insults though, for which I am quite grateful to whomever decided against passing said message along. I sincerely ho…

 

* * *

 

Greetings, Dandelion. Obviously you have not come up to date with the limitations of the website you are using. Your message to me has been cut short due to it’s length, and there is a recurring error on the website that prevents me from finding the remaining part on the site itself. If you wish me to understand your message in full you will either have to repost or relocate to Archive of Our Own. 

 

That said, no one has given up on anyone, there are no pains, trivial or otherwise, and if there was any manner of communication error it was due to your ‘monitor’s’ incompetence in posting your query. 

 

* * *

 

FLUFF queries: Sooo... Dami... What have you been up to since you haven't been going out at night? How are you keeping in shape? Also, favorite food?

 

* * *

 

Greetings, FLUFF. I have been spending time with my pets and thinking and training. I still possess some swords and, especially after visiting the Clocktower, have plenty of weaponry to practice with. I can run katas and basic exercises, though I have not sparred with anyone since my departure. 

 

My favorite food is Za’atar sandwiches.

 

* * *

 

 

**Wing-tip!**

Make an active effort to think positive. Don’t avoid being sad: just don’t dwell on negativity and try to find reasons to keep going: things that are good in the world. This will increase your mental and physical health as your body relieves stress and tension. 


	66. Chapter 66

**September 4, 2019**

Hey, fanforce, here’s something interesting. Remember when Ivy was loose? Well, we think someone let her out. There’s not a lot of people who could’ve done that. And whatever they wanted her out for… can’t be good. But. It’ll be fine. We’ll handle it. 

 

In other news, Batman has decided to grace the world with Bruce Wayne’s presence again. So. That’s… good. Right now he’s telling everyone that Damian and I wanted to reconnect and that I was going to be granted more rights as a guardian. So, actively helping us is a good sign. Not talking to family is a bad sign, but not the worst thing he could be doing.

 

_ Robin and You _

forever 122 asks:  _ “ _ _ Ugh... I had to rewrite this on my other computer that is getting internet. I am not a happy camper right now. _

_ Heeeeeey, Dick! Glad to hear none of you are dead! I'm glad Tim is breaking out of his denial, but... I feel like he might abandon Bruce. I mean, it's completely understandable if he were to but... nevermind. When Tim "breaks" as you put it, which yes, he would break, ne needs someone to be there with him. Breaking is not fun. It's good to have people around who care about you when it happens. _

_ As for Bruce... change can be hard. EXTREMELY hard in some cases. (breaks graham cracker in half) An extreme hatred of change can also come from various disorders. (braks half of graham cracker in half) This... won't be easy for anyone, but you already know that. (dips graham cracker quarter into jar of vanilla frosting and eats it) _

_ Enough about them though. I want to hear about you. How are you handling everything, Dick? It's got to be riding on you pretty hard. (dips other quarter of graham cracker into frosting and eats it)” _

 

Hey, forevs! Yeah. By this point the Titans have heard about Damian moving to live with me, and he hasn’t given them an explanation yet, but he will soon. That’ll be… interesting to watch. The way they react is definitely going to affect him.

 

YOU EAT GRAHAM CRACKERS WITH FROSTING TOO??!! Everyone said I was crazy for doing that but it tastes super delicious especially if the cracker is crunchy and the icing is spread out think and yes. Yes, this is a thing! Cracker and frosting buddies. 

 

I’m handling fine. I mean. I’ve broken up with Bruce before, I’ve raised Damian before, I’ve been cut off from Gotham before… this is just, like, an amalgamation of some lousy things that’ve happened before. And this time I have pretty much all of my family around to help me out. So. 

 

I’m going to be fine. And so is everyone else.

 

Jason

forever 122 says: “Hey, Jason! Throwing dynamite into a gas station is actually a really good metaphor for how Bruce is going to brutally explode. I hate it when Batman go insane. Everything just goes downhill in Gotham when that happens. (breaks half of a graham cracker in half) Well, that broke the wrong way.

Oh, I have to watch the keyboard when I type. I'm not good at looking at something else and typing. Sometimes I took breaks to look out the window on my "trip", other times I just caught something out of the corner of my eye. Multitasking? (dips quarter of graham cracker into container of vanilla frosting) Hmm... (takes bite of graham cracker) I have been told I multitask when I want to. If I don't want to multitask, I don't. I guess it's just something that just happens? (pops remainder of graham cracker into mouth) Personally, I usually can't tell if I'm multitasking or not. (insert giggle here) I can imagine Timmy giving an in field situation report hopped up on caffeine. I actually don't drink anything with caffeine in it. I guess I just don't like the flavor of whatever drink they've put caffeine in. (dips other quarter of graham cracker into frosting and eats it)

Damian isn't around in Titans. As far as I know, at least. It's just you and Dick who have been Robin there. Like I said though, I haven't watched the series, so I don't know anything for sure. (insert snort and laughter at interpretation of Dick) That said though, your Dick doesn't like in rainbow unicorn land too often himself. Titans might be portraying a bit of a darker Dick Grayson anyway. Titans takes place around the time Dick strikes out on his own. Like I keep saying though, IDK anything for sure. (insert more laughter and applause here) Yes, sir! (insert salute here) I shall make sure to spread word of your awesomeness so we can have more of you in the cinematic universe!

A chili cheese corndog, huh? (pauses to imagine what it looks like) (gives up and looks up a picture) Yeah, nothing like I tried imagining it to be. Never heard of these. Cool. Dick was just trying to give his younger brother a small present for his birthday! (insert playful smile here) He knew you wanted to be left alone, so what better gift to give you than money for one of your favorite foods for you to eat alone! It's actually kind of funny, MY little brother's birthday wasn't long ago. We asked him what he wanted and he said anything. My sister decided to give him a spatula. He was somewhat amused by it. Ya know, I remember on one of my birthdays, he gave me the last roll of toilet paper as a birthday gift. Hah, brothers. Oh, I listened to Bleeding Out, by the way. Pretty good. Not one I would necessarily go out of my way to listen to you, but I enjoyed I none the less.

I absolutely adore kids. Last week, those same two kids convinced me to go outside with them during a downpour to splash in puddles and have an impromptu dance party in said downpour. Then a few days later, a different kid and I had an hour long conversation coming up with imaginary cats with special abilities while we ate ice cream. Kids are really amazing. They can see the world in such unique ways. They have the imagination and creativity most adults seem to forget about. (scoops up remainder of frosting with finger and eats it) Welp, gotta go do some dishes, jammin' out to Imagine Dragons and Set It Off. I hope you have a nice, or at least decent, night!

”

 

Hey, forevs. Watching Tim give a report high on caffeine is pretty great. Annoys Batman to death. Imagine the squirrel from Hoodwinked just doing stream of conscious. Entertaining stuff. 

 

Are you eating graham crackers with icing??? Dick does that! Are you crazy? You… you… icing is for cake and  _ maybe _ muffins. Why would you put that on a graham cracker. Why. 

 

I need  _ answers _ forever 122. 

 

_ Answers _ .

 

How can people focus on Dick and Damian’s relationship if Damian isn’t there? They made a  _ dark _ version of Dick? Sounds lamer than the real thing. Sounds like a ripoff of me. I demand payment. I have broody rebel Robin copyrighted. Dick can’t have it.

 

Yeah, I knew what Dickie was tryin to do. Admittedly. Not his worst idea. Oh yeah, and I came home and found a birthday card in my safe house. Like.  _ WHAT _ ? I know he isn’t leaving Damian alone but he also knows he isn’t allowed to give away the locations of my houses… ugh. I give up on him. What laws of nature even apply to Dick Grayson.

 

Every Christmas I mail Bruce a crowbar painted like a candy cane. Oh, and everyone makes fun of Bruce for giving Dick a toaster one year. Or we did. Anyway.

 

Yeah… kids are out there. But. Most of the one’s I know are like. Vigilantes. So. I probably am not the best person to talk about to for this kinda thing.

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

forever 122 says: 

 

_ “Okay... Hi, Tim. You're right. If you want to leave Gotham, that's up to you. That is your decision, if you want to stay or go. A decision you need to take your time to think about. You do know WHY Bruce is trying to puch you all away, right? ...Do you think you're up to talking about your dad? You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but feel free to rant or rage or something if you want. I'll be here.” _

 

Hi, forevs. I’m going to be staying with the Titans. If I don’t, someone’s liable to fly over to Gotham and start a war. So I’ll be on damage control. 

 

Bruce has always been a selfish egotistical psychopath who cares more about ‘the mission’ than his own children. He’s getting called out on his mistakes and his flaws and he can’t handle it and now he’s doing what he does best: getting rid of his family. 

 

He’s an idiot! How do you just  _ have _ family like that, children who  _ look up to you _ and  _ love _ you and then just  _ throw them _ to the wolves?? How do you do that on purpose? 

 

I don’t think you  _ can _ do that and have ever loved  _ anyone _ , and it goes without saying that you can’t love them at the same time. 

 

There’s my rant. Take it or leave it.

 

**Wing-tip!**

Always wear a helmet when biking, skating or blading. Falls can be dangerous, and you need to make sure you stay protected!


	67. Chapter 67

**September 7, 2019**

 

Hey, fanforce. Embarrassingly, yesterday was Dami’s first day of school, and I  _ completely _ forgot to post for you guys. Wow. That… happened. Sorry if I worried you!

 

If it makes you feel any better Damian is teasing me consistantly for forgetting things in my old age. 

 

Oh! Also! I’m going to be going back onto the force soon. About a week from now, actually. A week as in 7 days. Ish. 

 

But yeah! It’ll be good to be back to work. 

 

More news on Ivy. Ivy was working with someone  _ good _ on computers. Like.  _ Reealy _ good. I dunno what the big plan was, but it looks like there’s a big push for knowledge here. When the bad guys are looking for information that’s not ever a great thing. So just. That.

 

_ Robin and You _

forever 122 asks:  _ “*Me at 11:45 at night jamming out to music on my tree swing just as the music switches and there's a ding* Hey! An update! *opens it up* I should probably stop spinning to read this. *Continues to spin anyway* _

_ Howdy, Dick! I do indeed remember when Damian mentioned Ivy was loose. (pauses in swinging) Wait. You think someone LET her out? Hmm... Uh... That can't be good. (continues to swing) _

_ I like how you phrased "Batman has decided to grace the world with Bruce Wayne’s presence again". Eh. You're right in saying it's a good sign. It also means he's slowly transitioning you in the public's eye to being Damian's full-time(is that phrasing right?) guardian. (stops swinging) Yeah. Too many typos. Gotta stop swinging now. (insert deep sigh here) Aw well. I should be getting to bed anyway. (heads inside and goes upstairs) _

_ Uhm..."The Titans have heard about Damian moving to live with me, and he hasn’t given them an explanation yet, but he will soon"? Uhh... (brother asks who went outside while I'm digging through the med closet) (me thinking to myself: "Weren't you in bed at like, 9:30? What the heck are you still doing awake? You've got school and you have to drive. Sleep-deprivation is a leading cause of crashes. It's going to be hard enough getting sister to go with what's going on with her, you're just going to be grouchy tomorrow now. You've been on your phone, haven't you." but I don't say any of that because he'll get all defensive and angry) Sorry, got side-tracked. So, the Titans have heard about Damian living with you, and DAMIAN hasn't given them an explanation yet? Do...you mean Tim...? Interesting to watch you say, huh? Remind me, is their base in California, or New York? It's California, right? Oh, Tim is totally abandoning Bruce at this present moment I time. Hopefully that will change somewhere down the line, but that line is definitely a long one. _

_ (heads down stairs to bed) Yes, both my siblings and I eat graham crackers with frosting. ALTHOUGH, my brother has been tacking packages at a time to eat plain graham crackers, so when I want some to go with the left-over frosting, there is none! Very frustrating. So, I have taken to squirrelling away food in a cabinet in the kitchen. It IS my baking cabinet, so no one goes in there. (hangs up Nightwing jacket before jumping into bed) Yeah, don't want a soft graham cracker. Just, ew. I think I prefer my graham crackers with chocolate frosting over vanilla, but beggars can't be choosers. Hey, have you ever had a graham cracker frosting sandwich? It is THE best. _

_ (makes popping noise) Dick. I will accept any other word besides "fine". I'm going to be honest here. When I hear "fine" in relation to how someone feels, my mind goes that they are probably not fine. To me, "fine" is just a cover up. Smile and just say "I'm fine" and they'll never realize how bad you're hurting. I have used it way too many times myself. "I am fine" is the most common lie, after all. So, give me another word. I am going to ask again, perhaps phrase it differently. If you really want to, you can say okay, good, bad, etc. whatever you want. Just do NOT use the word "fine". Okay. How are you feeling with all the responsibility and pressure being forced onto you again? You don't have to bear it all yourself, Dick. Like you said, you have your family around to help this time. _

_ I might just be spouting nonsense at this point. I'm getting sleepy. Mmm. Good night, Dick. (insert yawn here) Annnnndddd comment. _

_ Hi, Dick. Just had a few thoughts. Are you back to your day job yet? When you were Batman in your universe...did you put Jason in Arkham?” _

 

Hey, forevs. I think spinning on a swing at 11:30 PM while listening to music on a phone is a mood. And it is a relatable mood as well.

 

The Ivy thing… yeah. Not great. Possibly getting worse. (insert shrug)

 

Oh, I meant Tim hadn’t told them anything yet. But that has changed, and Tim has actually now told the Titans what’s going on, or at least part of it. So far Gotham is still intact, but I think Tim might’ve done something to the tower so no one can get out. I haven’t heard from him in a bit, and he hasn’t submitted his responses. So. ????

 

I don’t think he’s in trouble. He should be able to get off an emergency signal if he needs it, so I’m not too worried. Pluss Babs is checking up on him. But still. News is getting out, I guess. 

 

That said, Jason is kinda worried and has proceeded to drop off the map and will not do anything internety. So. He’s not sending in anything either. (shrugs again)

 

I  _ have _ had frosting sandwiches! So good! They get better if you put on gumdrops and spicy gummy worms!

 

You should try it.

 

I did put Jason in Arkham for a while when I was Batman. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time. But I decided that it was doing more harm than good, so I orchestrated a way for him to get out.

 

As for how I’m doing… I’m serious. I’m not  _ perfect _ right now, but I am going to be alright. And Damian and Jason and Tim and everyone else: we’re all gonna pull through this. Right now I’m under alot of pressure, but I can handle it. And there’s a lot of good to focus on. I love Damian, and I love being with him. I’m glad that we can bond and that, hopefully, I can help him to come to grow into his own person. We’re considering starting up patrols again, soon.

 

There’s some betrayal, I guess. I’m not focusing on that. There’ll be more time for it later. But I still have my family and I’m going to stay myself no matter what. 

 

There’s a lot that needs doing. But I’m going to rise to the challenge. 

 

I’m sorry if I sound weird. It’s 12:30 AM, and I get monologuey after midnight. And also, possibly, talk weird. Tim says I do, anyway. He tends to be right on things.

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

FLUFF queries: “ Hi again, Dami! Which do you like better, chocolate or vanilla? What is the longest you've been awake? Do you have any pet peeves? Would you rather put a stop to war, or end world hunger?”

 

* * *

 

Greetings, FLUFF. Chocolate is infinitely greater than the blandness of vanilla. I am unsure of the specifics behind the longest I have been awake as it was not a voluntary period of time. It was likely around four days, however. My pet peeve is the existence of Drake. As I cannot fathom a world in which wars were not necessary, I would end world hunger.

 

* * *

 

 

**Wing-tip!**

Make sure to get at least 10-30 minutes of time in the sun every day! It increases skin health, vitamin D levels, and increases energy levels and decreases stress.


	68. Chapter 68

**September 7, 2019**

Hi, fanforce. Oracle’s been working on tracking down Ivy’s contacts, and she thinks she’s getting closer. Actually, she thinks she might’ve met whoever the mastermind is before. So that might be good news. Better the devil we know, right?

 

_ Robin and You _

FLUFF asks:  _ “Wait, wait, wait- I thought you said Dami was doing online school, Dickie?! What's this about his first day of school? Also, any deets on that? I'm also considering switching to ao3... Thoughts? I've never used ao3 before…” _

 

Hey, FLUFF! Dami is doing online. I mean… there’s first days for everybody. If by ‘deets’ you mean missings stuff, I don’t think so. Looks fine to me! 

 

AO3 is more convenient for reviewing, I think. Doesn’t cut you off or take forever to upload onto the site. But I think moving between chapters is easier on fanfic.net. That said, if you want, you can read all the chapters at  _ once _ on AO3… 

 

Whatever you like more, I guess. That said, there’s lots of great stories on both sites by many many talented people! So there’s good stuff everywhere. 

 

forever 122 asks:  _ “(insert sigh here) I've been happy for so long now. It's about time a depression episode hit. It's all my fault too. Goodbye for now.” _

 

Hey, it’s gonna be alright. What’s going on? 

 

Maybe you did mess up. I don’t know, but it’s possible. Maybe you did something wrong. But that doesn’t mean that you need to sacrifice your happiness. 

 

It won’t make things better. 

 

Listen. Just talk about it. Get it off your chest. Find what happened and find a way to move forward. Do anything but lay down. I don’t want you to be hurting and to feel responsible for punishing yourself. 

 

Consequences and circumstances can punish you, your parents or God can punish you, but you don’t need to punish yourself. 

 

Would you like to tell me about what’s going on?

 

Jason

FLUFF says: “ Hey, Jay! I am the most innocent person you will ever converse with. Icing with graham crackers, huh?Maybe I'll give that a try, not the worst combo someone could come up with. Which do you like better, chocolate or vanilla? What is the longest you've been awake? Do you have any pet peeves? Would you rather put a stop to war, or end world hunger?”

 

Hey, FLUFF. I want to take this moment to acknowledge that graham crackers with icing is a fundamentally flawed creation and anyone who enjoys it is more messed up than I am.  _ Especially _ if that someone is Dick. 

 

Vanilla. More subtle, more interesting, less like being punched in the taste buds. The longest I’ve been awake is probably somewhen after being resurrected. So I have no idea. Anywhere from 5 9 days. 

 

I’d stop hunger. There’s always a use for war, but hunger is everywhere, when it’s unavoidable and when it isn’t. It doesn’t help and it tears people apart. That was probably darker than what you were looking for, but I’ve spent too long down with  _ real _ people to think of anything else.

 

forevs says: “ Hi, Jason! Ugh, whenever I type too fast, your name comes out as Jaosn, and then I have to go back and re-write your name. This happens more often than you would think. Oh, I loved the squirrel from Hoodwinked! The wolf and him were my favorites form that movie!

(insert extremely straight face here) Yes. Yes, I was eating graham crackers with FORSTING. Believe it or not, there is a difference between icing and frosting. Icing is more of a glaze and tastes a lot more sugary than frosting. I would never put icing on a cake, the cake usually starts absorbing said icing, since icing can also be a whole lot more liquidy than frosting. Also, icing or frosting on a MUFFIN?! Blasphemy I tell you, blasphemy! Am I crazy, you ask? (takes a moment to consider question) Well... I wouldn't say I'm the most SANE person out there, but I wouldn't go as far as crazy. As to why I put graham crackers and frosting together? (pauses to think) I don't know. I've just always had 'em since I was little. I don't eat it too often now-a-days, only really when I have left over frosting from baking. Don't want the leftover frosting to go to waste, after all. It really isn't that different from those biscuit cookies with chocolate on top. Just creamier with a better crunch. The conflicting textures combine to make an extremely delightful one. You should give it a try. You never know if you don't like something unless you try it! Personally, I would recommend chocolate frosting over vanilla, but any kind of frosting would do. I imagine strawberry frosting would probably taste very good with graham crackers.

Ugh... I mean Dick and Damian's relationship is more center in other movies, not the Titan series. (insert laugh) Broody rebel Robin, ey? (insert choking laugh) I just-I just remembered something- (insert more laughter here) What was-was it called again? I think it was called, "The Animated History of Every Robin". Aw, man... (insert even more laughter here) Ah... That's a good one. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you are labeled as the "Moody" Robin. Sorry! You're right though, Dick can't have your "broody rebel" Robin.

How can people focus on Dick and Damian’s relationship if Damian isn’t there? They made a dark version of Dick? Sounds lamer than the real thing. Sounds like a ripoff of me. I demand payment. I have broody rebel Robin copyrighted. Dick can’t have it.

Candy cane crowbar, huh? Nice.”

 

Hi, forevs. I realize now that admitting I watched Hoodwinked (and retained it) was a mistake and please do not tell Dick that I mentioned it. I will not live it down and I will suffer so much in the eyes of the people I very loosely define as my relatives.

 

A cupcake, forevs, is a muffin. It’s just fluffier. Putting FROSTING on a cupcake is the same thing as putting frosting on a muffin. 

 

Also,  _ are you telling me right now _ that there are  _ multiple _ movies in which they  _ could have had _ me, and yet the decided to focus on Dick and Damian??? Please tell me your crusade is going well. I need more converts. 

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

FLUFF says: 

 

_ “Okay, Timmy! Which do you like better, chocolate or vanilla? What is the longest you've been awake? Do you have any pet peeves? Would you rather put a stop to war, or end world hunger? Have fun with the Titans! Will you be able to keep them all from leaving to wage war on Bruce?” _

 

Hi, FLUFF. I’ve always liked vanilla better, honestly. Did you know that even though chocolate gets all the hype, vanilla is the real most popular ice-cream flavor? Fun fact. 

 

I’d end war. If you did it right, you’d save untold lives and force countries to come into cooperation with each other, effectively ending world hunger, at least on Earth.As far as other planets go, war is a larger cause of death, as far as we know, than hunger is, so that would be effective out there too, although you’d need to put a lot of planning into the details. 

 

My pet peeve is Damian.

 

So far I think I’ve successfully prevented Armageddon, but I’ve got a steaming Amazon and Kryptonian on my hands, so… let’s just say my guard isn’t going down yet.

 

forever 122 s ays:

 

_ “ _ _ Hi, Tim! Going to be staying with the Titans? Cool, cool. Hmm... (stares at rant before shrugging) I guess I'll take it. While I do agree with your rant, pretty much very bit of it, I see that you don't actually get why Bruce is pushing you all away. That's okay. You just keep with your train of thought. Enjoy your time away from Gotham for a bit!” _

 

Hi, forevs. Um. About the rant. That… was embarrassing and if we could pretend it never happened that would be great. 

 

I was freaking out. I acknowledge that. I overreacted. I am much calmer now. I am also still at Titans Tower because I do not trust Cassie and Conner to conduct themselves unsupervised. 

 

Also. Dick sent me your message where you said you weren’t feeling well. I know what depression is like. Talk to someone about it, okay? It doesn’t have to be us if you aren’t comfortable with it. If you do want to, no one will judge. If you don’t, then please make sure you can talk with someone else, m’kay?

 

We just want you to be okay.

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

 

FLUFF queries:  Dami! What's this I hear about you starting school?! And on a Thursday, no less!

 

* * *

 

Greetings, FLUFF. Yes, I am aware of school’s ridiculous inadequacies. They have spouted some nonsense about ‘easing into the school year’ as though we were babes entering a swimming pool.

 

Evidently the ‘transition’ is easier if we are in quick position of a weekend. Personally, I believe that the year should begin assertively, and that once you enter the realm of it, you should devote yourself to learning whatever you need to know. 

 

Personally, of course, I know already everything which they intend to teach me, but it is the principle of the thing.

 

* * *

 

 

**Wing-tip!**

Make sure you always have a safety net. Whether you’re lifting weights with a spotter or just making sure you have someone to lean on if something damaging happens in your life, you should always have people willing to help you. And make sure that whenever you may feel hurt in life, you use your net, and talk to the people that care about you so you can get whatever help you need.


	69. Chapter 69

**September 8, 2019**

 

Hi, fanforce. Just so you know, Oracle’s still tracking down Ivy’s boss, but she hasn’t figured everything out yet. Oh! I forgot to tell you!

 

Damian’s completely out of supervision, now. Has been for a while, but just so you know. 

 

Also, Amy let me get back to my job early, even though I have to stay at the station instead of going outside. So that’s pretty great and I start tomorrow! They’re gonna be cracking down on some drug dealers and they need someone to be working all the paperwork and behind-the-scenes that comes with this kinda stuff. 

 

Not the most exciting thing in the world, but it’s a good thing to do. 

 

Damian’s also beginning to get antsy without being able to patrol. We’ll see how things go. Flash and Arsenal are still helping out around Bludhaven since I haven’t come back as Nightwing yet. But since I’m moving into my job, I think I’ll go back to being Nightwing too. See how that works!

 

Jason

Hey, forevs. I just want to tell you that Roy hacked me AGAIN and he read your comment about icing-crackers and then the hooligan tracked me down and would not give me a moments peace until he shoved them down my throat!

 

He even enlisted Bizarro against me! It was inhumane!

 

That man, I tell you. No respect for the common good. 

 

Also, now Bizarro thinks they’re  _ amazing _ and has decided to have them at every.  _ Single. MEAL. _

 

And he feeds them to me too, which is the  _ only _ reason I keep having them. Wild horses will drag no other answer out of me. 

 

**Wing-tip!**

Always make sure you have an escape plan for your home in case of fire. Also make sure that plan includes someone to get small children and babies to safety.


	70. Chapter 70

**September 9, 2019**

Hi, fanforce! Damian went out with me as Nightwing last night! Not as anyone in particular, he just put on body armour and went in black. So. He's still thinking about a secret identity. I've… I've put alot of thought into this. Honestly. And.

I'm sorta excited? Because I have this idea. For an identity for Damian. If you look up 'Nightwing'... he's always had a partner.

And I've never had one. Not like that as Nightwing, anyway. But I think I'd like Damian to be my partner. It'd be like being Batman and Robin but something new, something we could create ourselves.

I think it could be pretty good.

_Robin and You_

FLUFF asks: " _Huh, for some reason I already thought you were back to being Nightwing? If you could only speak one word today, what would it be? Would you rather be doused in glitter, or doused in the foulest smell ever? You've been given an elephant. You can't get rid of it. What would you do with it?"_

Hi, FLUFF! (waves) Every day, if I had to make a choice on one word (barring weird stuff) it would be 'love'. It's just the most important thing!

How are you actually asking me this question? Glitter or bad smell?  _ME?_  Glitter doesn't even have to be an either-or! That's just an  _option_  for life! Glitter is like, the greatest thing ever! It's pretty and sparkly and just the best.

I already have an elephant I can't and will never get rid of. Her name is Zitka and I love her and Haley's Circus takes wonderful care of my baby.

Jason

FLUFF says: "Hey, Jay! I tried the Graham cracker thing too. They aren't half bad. If you could only speak one word today, what would it be? Would you rather be doused in glitter, or doused in the foulest smell ever? You've been given an elephant. You can't get rid of it. What would you do with it?"

What. What is even. forevs is corrupting people and needs to be stopped  _why are you people like this_  WHY AM I THE ONLY SANE PERSON IN THE WORLD?

One word. 'Surprise.' It's very multipurpose, to be honest. Glitter. I mean, I'd just cover it up with my suit. I'd probably give the elephant to Dick's circus he's always talking about. It's not like I have anything to do with an elephant.

forevs says: "Roy! Jason! (insert excited noises here) Hello! If I could high-five Roy right now, I totally would. Bizarro helped too!? High-five for him also! You got to hang-out with some of your best buds! Sounds like fun! What kind of FROSTING did you have? (winces) Ooo… EVERY single meal...? Yeah, no. You will undoubtedly get sick of them and never want to have any FROSTING ever again. Also, a muffin and a cupcake are TOTALLY different! I will standby this statement. I will educate you on the differences between a cupcake and a muffin tomorrow. When I...have more time. Hopefully. Maybe. We'll have to see what happens. Bye Bye Roy! Bye Bye Jason!"

forevs. FLUFF read our conversation and is  _now eating your cracker monstrosity you have started an epidemic ARE YOU HAPPY?_

Also now  _Artemis_  is eating the things! Not like Bizarro, but  _still_. I think you might be a super-villian who had secret knowledge of a forbidden culinary combination that produced infectious mind control, or something. It's seriously on the table.

:(

Hmmph. Imma tell Roy you're a super evil mastermind. See what you do then.

See 'ya, forevs.

Red Robin's Response Page

FLUFF says:

" _Hi, Timmy Tim! If you could only speak one word today, what would it be? Would you rather be doused in glitter, or doused in the foulest smell ever? You've been given an elephant. You can't get rid of it. What would you do with it?"_

Hi, FLUFF. It would be 'No' because that is honestly the most useful thing I'd need to communicate without people being able to read my lips or sign language. I could use it in double negative form to mean 'yes', too. Glitter. Glitter can be covered, even if Dick would make fun of me  _forever_.

I'd give Dick the elephant for his birthday or something. He'd be happy. His circus would have another elephant. If it needed help feeding the thing I'd send it money or something.

**Discourse With Damian**

FLUFF queries: Dami! If you could only speak one word today, what would it be? Would you rather be doused in glitter, or doused in the foulest smell ever? You've been given an elephant. You can't get rid of it. What would you do with it?

* * *

Greetings, FLUFF. If I was reduced to a single word it is likely I would not speak at all, but I would choose the word 'no' nonetheless. The chances are high that Grayson would attempt to take advantage of my condition to drag me into familial bonding, and I have  _no_  wish for that to occur.

I would take glitter and cover myself completely in as innocuous a manner as possible to avoid Grayson until the removal of the horrible substance.

I would keep the elephant. Possibly loan it to Grayson's circus or keep it somewhere. I suppose the Kents would not be able to find an elephant, but I would not give it away for anything.

* * *

 

**Wing-tip!**

Make sure your fire alarm works for everyone in your family! If people in your household have disabilities such as being hard of hearing, make sure you purchase fire alarms with strobe lights and equip your bed with pillow shakers, or whatever it takes to keep everyone safe! Make sure you know what you need to ensure your safety and then: do it!


	71. Chapter 71

**September 10, 2019**

Guys. I talked to Damian about the Flamebird idea.

He says he'll think about it. Till more unstylish black and kevlar. Kevlarish, anyway. No one uses kevlar anymore.

Also, um, forever 122? We don't have to talk if you don't wanna. It's okay.

And fanforce, sorry for going AWOL on you. I  _actually_  fell asleep while posting yesterday, so I combined them both into today's. Yeah. Drug bust went well, but it's probably a good thing that I'm still doing a lot of paperwork right now.

_Robin and You_

FLUFF asks: " _Hi Dickie! (waves back) Flamebird? Flamebird. Flamebird! Flamebird Flamebird Flamebird! Nightwing and Flamebird! I'm going to go look up some flamebird Damian Wayne pics after this now. So excited! How are the crocodiles in the sewer doing by the way? Was writing Jay's response to what he'd do with the elephant, and I thought of the crocodiles. Even as Nightwing you'd rather be doused in glitter? Makes sense. But what if you were given a SECOND elephant?_

_Say, Dickie? Are you registered as an organ donor on your driver's license?"_

Hey, FLUFF. … I see you googled that. Yeah. That's… I sure hope so. There's never really  _been_  a Flamebird before; I guess because I was waiting for just the right person. And Damian really fits the bill!

My crocodiles are doing wonderfully and are aiding in the war on crime. Damian and I visited them yesterday during patrol and they were very happy to see us.

If I had a second elephant I would treat it like the first one. Except Zitka will always have a special place in my heart. She was mine first.

I am a registered donor. I mean, there's really no reason not to. But I do have the caveat that Bruce can cancel that if he needs to. Just in case something weird is going on.

Jason

forevs says: "(reads message) (laughs very hard and very loud for a couple minutes) Ah- Ah... An-an epidemic? A graham cracker frosting epidemic? (insert giggles here) Artemis is eating them now too? Maybe it really IS an epidemic! (insert more giggles here) (settles down and continues reading) (pauses and blinks in surprise and confusion) (insert head tilt here) Me. A super-villian. Who has secret knowledge of a forbidden culinary combination that produces infectious mind control. Who is also on a crusade to get you more converts. Uh huh. Yeah. That sounds right. (please not sarcasm) (insert huge grin here) While that would be kind of cool, I don't think I'm cut out for super-villiany. Don't think I'd be able to pull anything off, don't have the smarts or the heart to. I actually just asked my sister if I would make a good super-villian. She replied with a firm "No. You would make a terrible super-villian. What about me?" I told her no too.

Don't pout! I'm so very sorry I accidently turned everyone against you! Please forgive me!

You DO know quite a few people read this, even if they don't comment, right? You don't have to worry about me sharing your secrets or blackmail, but I can't speak the same for other people.

Oh! I almost forgot. You know our conversation about 3-d printing knives? I asked my brother about it maybe a week ago. Here is how that conversation went;

Me: Hey, brother. Is it illegal 3-d print knives?

Brother: (gives suspicious look from couch) Why...?

Me: Since it's technically illegal to 3-d print guns, I was wondering if it was technically illegal to 3-d print knives?

Brother: Why...?

Me: I'm just curious.

Brother: (look of suspicion intensifies) Why?

Me: I'm just wondering.

Brother: I'm not telling you. (focuses attention back on phone)

Sister: Maybe she's wondering for her cosplay.

Me: No, but that would be cool.

Brother: I'm still not telling you.

Mom: (walks into living room) What are you wondering?

Sister and I: Is it illegal to 3-d print knives?

Me: Since it's technically illegal to 3-d print guns, I was wondering if it was illegal to 3-d print knives.

Mom: (gives weird look)

Dad: (walks into living room)

Mom: This is more your thing, honey. (walks downstairs)

Dad: What are we talking about?

Sister: forevs is wondering if it's illegal to 3-d print knives.

Me: Since it's technically illegal to 3-d print guns, I was wondering if the same applied to knives.

Dad: Why are you wondering this?

Brother: Don't tell her.

Me: I'm just curious!

Dad: No, it's not illegal. But why print one when you can go out and buy one at a store?

Me: I was just curious!

End of conversation.

I needed that laugh earlier. Thanks, Jason. :-)

Aw, man! I forgot about muffins vs. cupcakes! Eh, I'll do it later."

Hey, don't write yourself off as a supervillain yet. It's always the ones you least suspect. Bet if you racked up a good backstory about how tired you were of eating your vegetables until one day you snapped, or something, then you could do it.

*sigh* If you put it like that, then I guess I forgive you. Win me more converts and we'll call it even.

Can you 3D print metal over there? Or something not-plastic? As long as you get a replica of my knife that great, I guess, but. If you could actually stab people with it, it would be way better.

As a general rule, things are better if you can stab people with them, I've found.

FLUFF asks: "Hey, Jay! If you look up graham crackers and frosting, you'll find a lot of nice pictures and a few websites on graham crackers and frosting. Hey, I said they weren't half bad, not that I'll go out of my way to eat them again. Surprise? Yeah, sounds like you! I need to work on my phrasing. Would you rather be doused in glitter as Red Hood, or doused in the foulest smell ever as Red Hood? Duh, I read your conversations with forever122. I read everything that is posted.

Hey, Jay? Do you have a driver's license for if you ever get pulled over? Like, a fake one or something? If so, are you registered as an organ donor on it?"

Hi, FLUFF. I take this as further evidence to corroborate my supervillain theory. It depends on the situation. If I was working solo, I'd take the smell: it could be a pretty great weapon if we're talking the  _worst_  smell in the history of the world. If I was with my team, glitter. Bizarro's senses don't mesh well with intense stimuli.

I do have a fake ID. I have many fake everything. I'm a bat, I come prepared. I'm not a donor, though. Pit stuff. We're really not sure I'd even be  _compatible_  with another person, and it might have some  _nasty_  side effects. Plus some questions could definitely be raised about my healing factor and whatever.

Red Robin's Response Page

FLUFF says:

" _Timmy Tim! Your pet peeve and Dami's pet peeve are each other. That's so cute! And you both chose the same word, no! That's precious! I realize I need to work on my phrasing. Would you rather be doused in glitter as Red Robin, or be doused in the foulest smell ever as Red Robin? Would your answer change? Also, Jay is accusing forever122 of being a super-villian. All this over their graham cracker and frosting comment. Apparently it's an epidemic, according to Jay. What do you think of graham crackers and frosting?"_

Hi, FLUFF. Hey, why do you keep calling me 'Timmy' or 'Timmy Tim'?

Yeah. Damian and I have a beautiful relationship of mutual hatred where we are not allowed to hate anyone more than each other. It's special.

I'd still take the glitter. Much less annoying, less attention-grabbing, and easier to get rid of. Pluss, they do make black glitter.

I don't particularly care much about frosting crackers one way or the other. They produce sugar. Sugar produces energy. Energy is good. 'S how I feel.

Jason's probably freaking out because of a traumatic incident in his past involving Dick and frosting crackers. Drama queen.

FLUFF says:

" _Hey. Hey, Timmy! Are you registered as an organ donor on your driver's license?"_

Hi, FLUFF. I'm not actually old enough to be a donor by myself, but with Bruce's consent I can and will.

**Discourse With Damian**

FLUFF queries: "Dami! You and Timmy chose the same word! No! That's adorable! So, even if you were Robin- sorry, whatever vigilante name you choose to go by, you'd still rather take being doused in glitter over being doused in the foulest smell? Have you heard about forever122 and Jay's "war" over graham crackers and frosting? It's pretty funny. Now, ahem. Flame! Bird! Flame! Bird! Flame! Bird!"

Greetings, FLUFF. I would expect nothing less than the utmost disdain and hatred from Drake. It is the only thing he does adequately.

I would keep glitter because it comes in black, and is more easily concealed in the dark. I can keep to the shadows should need arise.

I was not aware that Todd had engaged in 'war' over crackers and frosting. It sounds like the kind of foolery he would engage in.

...I see you are an impartial bystander as regards my personal choice of identity.

FLUFF queries: "Hey, Dami~ When you get your driver's license, do you think you'll be an organ donor?"

Greetings, FLUFF. I do not know. It is possible that I shall be altered in ways that would make me incompatible to donate organs. We have yet to conclusively decide if I have inherited anything of the Lazarus Pit from my Mother.

If possible… I still do not know. Grayson wishes me to, though he has not pushed me towards any decision. Still. It seems very strange and wrong to me to give parts of my body to beings of unknown pedigree.

**Wing-tip!**

Make sure your bikes all have reflective materials: even if you don't plan to drive in the dark, you never know what could happen. Make sure you're visible to everyone on any road!


	72. Chapter 72

**September 12, 2019**

_Robin and You_

Ethan 1234 asks: " _Yo Robins! Ya boy's back!_

_I'm so so soooooo sorry about that whole absence-thingy again... I'm afraid it's getting harder for me to find time for myself and writing some comments, as well as having the pleasure to communicate with y'all... I'm afraid it might get tougher because of school; it's junior year and it sucks ass..._

_So, can someone catch me up on what's going on with you guys? How's everyone? Is everything going well? I hope everyone is having an amazing time!_

_I guess I have a little story and one question for everyone: so today, I planned on having a little birthday party for my class' September b-day parties, which meant that I had to go to a bakery to buy a cake. The problem was that everything was expensive, so I bought their cheapest cake at $30 (yes. $30 for a single cake)... it turned out that no one wanted anything because they were complaining about how everyone else brought no food, so no one ate anything and it was all a waste... a whole $30 waste. I sat crying in a bathroom today for a little bit because of it._

_So my question is this, and it's for every single one of you: how would you guys have reacted? How do you guys individually react to people who seem ungrateful about what you do for them? How do you handle a situation like that by yourselves?_

_I guess another question that I have is just another deep one, but solely out of interest: Are any of you guys religious, by any chance? Do you guys follow any sort of faith, out of interest? Any thoughts or opinions on faith? For me, I'm a Christian (non-denominational) but, even at that moment with the expensive cake, it was hard to trust in my God. It was hard to keep it together but I knew I couldn't take it out on anyone else, so I just prayed and cried. That was my day today..._

_Anyways, I just wanted to say hi to everyone! I'll be back soon!_

_-Ethan"_

Hi, Ethan! Don't worry about showing up all the time. Life is a busy thing.

I have had people tell me than Junior year is the worst one. And you're almost done with high school! Finish strong. I promise you, everyone who says that high school is 'the best days of your life' is either a liar or on something because is  _way_  untrue.

It will get better. Much much better and you will be glad to have come out of it. Which brings me to your questions. I was raised Catholic, though we weren't very strict about it. After getting adopted by Bruce, I became more multi-denominational. But I'm still a Christian, though.

And it's important to me. It works into everything I do. And it definitely fits into how I deal with rejection and people being unappreciative and jerks, which happens alot.

I mean, I'm a vigilante. I save people. Some people are not happy about that  _at all_. And… it can be hard sometimes. I mean, I've spend days working to save someone's life, gotten all kinds of wounds and fought until I was ready to lie down and either sleep or die to save someone and then… nope.

I'm a terrible person, I should leave everything to the police, amateur vigilante's die in droves every year…

It's terrible. To invest something important in yourself in someone and have it thrown back in your face.

But I don't do good things for people because I want them to appreciate me. I do it because it's the right thing to do. And, as a Christian, I know God appreciates me and loves me. And then when I do something for others, I'm doing for him too.

And then… well, I'm glad terrible things happen, sometimes. It's one of the old things people have thrown at Christians: why do bad things happen? Especially when they're random chance, like birth defects?

And I honestly think those things happen because people who suffer more can be more joyful than people who don't.

Like a bouncy ball. The harder you throw it down, the higher it goes. And it ends up higher than where it started.

I really just try to remember my two options. Let everything break me: people being awful, circumstances being terrible, life being… life. Or come back from it stronger than before. It helps that I've got loving siblings who are always there for me, and great friends.

And it also helps to know that whatever happens I've got a God who loves me unconditionally and that whenever bad things happen I can  _use_  them to get closer to him.

There's not really a big secret about coming back from terrible stuff. You just decide to keep going. To do the right thing, no matter what, and focus on what's most important. And people being jerks will  _never_  be the most important thing in life.

I hope that helps. As for what's going on now… whew. Well, I have Damian in my custody because we have, as a family, come to the conclusion that Bruce is abusive. That's the big one! So… yeah. That's going… swimmingly. Just great.

Actually, it's going better than expected, but there are some  _definite_  road blocks along the way.

Jason

Ethan 1234 says: "Yo Robins! Ya boy's back!

I'm so so soooooo sorry about that whole absence-thingy again... I'm afraid it's getting harder for me to find time for myself and writing some comments, as well as having the pleasure to communicate with y'all... I'm afraid it might get tougher because of school; it's junior year and it sucks ass...

So, can someone catch me up on what's going on with you guys? How's everyone? Is everything going well? I hope everyone is having an amazing time!

I guess I have a little story and one question for everyone: so today, I planned on having a little birthday party for my class' September b-day parties, which meant that I had to go to a bakery to buy a cake. The problem was that everything was expensive, so I bought their cheapest cake at $30 (yes. $30 for a single cake)... it turned out that no one wanted anything because they were complaining about how everyone else brought no food, so no one ate anything and it was all a waste... a whole $30 waste. I sat crying in a bathroom today for a little bit because of it.

So my question is this, and it's for every single one of you: how would you guys have reacted? How do you guys individually react to people who seem ungrateful about what you do for them? How do you handle a situation like that by yourselves?

I guess another question that I have is just another deep one, but solely out of interest: Are any of you guys religious, by any chance? Do you guys follow any sort of faith, out of interest? Any thoughts or opinions on faith? For me, I'm a Christian (non-denominational) but, even at that moment with the expensive cake, it was hard to trust in my God. It was hard to keep it together but I knew I couldn't take it out on anyone else, so I just prayed and cried. That was my day today...

Anyways, I just wanted to say hi to everyone! Especially Jay, you're my fave, don't tell the other Robins lol. I'll be back soon!

-Ethan"

Hey, Ethan. Yeah, school can be the worst. I never really minded the  _school_  part, myself: the whole learning thing. That was fine. Actually, coming off the  _streets_ , I liked it.

That said. Coming off the streets. Into Gotham high society prep. Social. Nightmare. And yeah, I've gone through all kinds of ungrateful snobs. I mean. I do my best to clean up the streets, keep everyone safe at home and I constantly get railed as an unstable maniac.

I mean, I've had my moments. But this was even before the resurrection thing, and after I got over the initial pit-craze whatever.

When that happens… if I'm right, I'm right. And I'm a  _fighter_. I don't just throw in the towel because someone said something mean. I give twice as good as I get.

Now, I'm not sayin' you should go and wage war on your classmates or anything. I'm not even saying you should try and be as bad a person to them as they are to you. And you might think I would say that. But I'm not a mindless killing zombie like people like to think. I'm smart, and I've figured somethin' out.

There is actually  _something_  to the 'don't get on their level'. We can't let ourselves get beaten down because people were awful. People are gonna be jerks, and that's life. I've seen it, I've had it happen to me, I'm gonna have it happen again.

It's not pretty, but everyone needs thick skin. That's not too bad. The hard part is not letting yourself break, but also not closing off. You don't want to be so closed off that you can't reach out and no one can reach in, trust me. It's a bad place to be.

You need to be strong enough to hurt and not break, you know?

As far as religion goes… I believe in something. There's no good explanation for all this comin' out of nowhere. Besides that, I died, and I can tell you here and now that there is  _something_  after death. What exactly, I dunno. But something's out there for sure.

So.  _In conclusion_. Bad stuff happens? I can get broken by it, or I can take it and use it to make myself stronger.

I've been through a lot. And I'm  _certain_  you have too. I would die of embarrassment if people acting like selfish idiots was the thing that broke me. And since I've only got two options: break or get better, I just use those… specimens of humanity to become better and stronger as a person.

Red Robin's Response Page

Ethan 1234 says:

" _Yo Robins! Ya boy's back!_

_I'm so so soooooo sorry about that whole absence-thingy again... I'm afraid it's getting harder for me to find time for myself and writing some comments, as well as having the pleasure to communicate with y'all... I'm afraid it might get tougher because of school; it's junior year and it sucks ass..._

_So, can someone catch me up on what's going on with you guys? How's everyone? Is everything going well? I hope everyone is having an amazing time!_

_I guess I have a little story and one question for everyone: so today, I planned on having a little birthday party for my class' September b-day parties, which meant that I had to go to a bakery to buy a cake. The problem was that everything was expensive, so I bought their cheapest cake at $30 (yes. $30 for a single cake)... it turned out that no one wanted anything because they were complaining about how everyone else brought no food, so no one ate anything and it was all a waste... a whole $30 waste. I sat crying in a bathroom today for a little bit because of it._

_So my question is this, and it's for every single one of you: how would you guys have reacted? How do you guys individually react to people who seem ungrateful about what you do for them? How do you handle a situation like that by yourselves?_

_I guess another question that I have is just another deep one, but solely out of interest: Are any of you guys religious, by any chance? Do you guys follow any sort of faith, out of interest? Any thoughts or opinions on faith? For me, I'm a Christian (non-denominational) but, even at that moment with the expensive cake, it was hard to trust in my God. It was hard to keep it together but I knew I couldn't take it out on anyone else, so I just prayed and cried. That was my day today..._

_Anyways, I just wanted to say hi to everyone! I'll be back soon!_

_-Ethan"_

Hi, Ethan. School  _is_  the worst. I'm taking online college courses, and I would not go back to the halls of a high school for anything. Hm. I am about Junior age, though.

I'm sorry you had to live through that. Sometimes people being awful without thinking about it is worse than when they're trying. I've had it happen alot. Not just with people outside the family! Alot of times I'll be working on a project for weeks and get brushed off by Bruce, or my brothers or my team because it ' _wasn't good enough'_.

I can't say that I have any particularly wonderful method to deal with it. I just always try to find the right thing to do, and keep doing it. People are important enough to me that I can't stop trying to find ways to help them, even if they don't appreciate everything I put into helping them.

Talking with people helps, I suppose. Being able to vent.

As far as a God goes… I  _know_  something intelligent created the universe. If you look into the statistics and probability of it all, you'll find that the chances of this planet being anywhere  _close_  to inhabitable are infinitesimal. There's a better chance of an explosion in a scrapheap resulting in a functional car. In fact there's other way more improbable comparisons to, but that's the one that comes to mind.

I think I'm leaning toward Christianity, but I'm not sure. Whatever God it is has to be a loving one, though. If an omnipotent God were malevolent or amoral I think the world would be practically unlivable by now.

I won't go over everything that's happened 'cause Dick's probably already told you.

And if I were in your class? I would absolutely have eaten your cake.

**Discourse With Damian**

Ethan 1234 queries: "Yo Robins! Ya boy's back!

I'm so so soooooo sorry about that whole absence-thingy again... I'm afraid it's getting harder for me to find time for myself and writing some comments, as well as having the pleasure to communicate with y'all... I'm afraid it might get tougher because of school; it's junior year and it sucks ass...

So, can someone catch me up on what's going on with you guys? How's everyone? Is everything going well? I hope everyone is having an amazing time!

I guess I have a little story and one question for everyone: so today, I planned on having a little birthday party for my class' September b-day parties, which meant that I had to go to a bakery to buy a cake. The problem was that everything was expensive, so I bought their cheapest cake at $30 (yes. $30 for a single cake)... it turned out that no one wanted anything because they were complaining about how everyone else brought no food, so no one ate anything and it was all a waste... a whole $30 waste. I sat crying in a bathroom today for a little bit because of it.

So my question is this, and it's for every single one of you: how would you guys have reacted? How do you guys individually react to people who seem ungrateful about what you do for them? How do you handle a situation like that by yourselves?

I guess another question that I have is just another deep one, but solely out of interest: Are any of you guys religious, by any chance? Do you guys follow any sort of faith, out of interest? Any thoughts or opinions on faith? For me, I'm a Christian (non-denominational) but, even at that moment with the expensive cake, it was hard to trust in my God. It was hard to keep it together but I knew I couldn't take it out on anyone else, so I just prayed and cried. That was my day today...

Anyways, I just wanted to say hi to everyone! I'll be back soon!

-Ethan"

Greetings, Ethan 1234. I must agree that school is an insufferable assortment of fools and pretentious morons.

My theological beliefs are not fully formed. When I lived with the League, there was practically a cult worshiping my Grandfather, but I have since learned that this was a highly flawed point of view.

Having died, I can say that something exists beyond the grave, but I am not entirely sure what. My Father is a devout atheist and Grayson a Christian, but I do not know which, if either of them are correct.

Again, I am not comfortable delving into my psyche. Suffice to say that I have not always had the most grateful people in my life, even when they claimed… certain things.

My response has always been to show them that I was unbreakable, and, in fact, that their puny efforts at causing me pain were used as nothing but fuel for the fires of my wrath and passion!

This said, my passion has often manifested itself in the form of a sword, and I do not advocate you attacking your classmates in such a manner. It is largely frowned upon in 'civilized society' and is not always helpful in a civilian setting.

That said, I hope the others had more helpful information for you. And your classmates are morons for turning down  _cake_  so at least you can clearly claim intellectual superiority to them.

**Wing-tip!**

Guilt is never a good reason to make a decision. Before making decisions, you need to make sure you have a thought out and logical reason to go through with it, and you need to make sure that you are making the decision that is  _best_  not just what others want from you.


	73. Chapter 73

**September 14, 2019**

_Robin and You_

Dandelion asks: " _Greetings, Richard. Hopefully this website will allow better communication. It worked well enough for the first "Dandelion". The quadrant we were in was not known for it's communication capabilities. We are currently making our way back towards one of the Earth's quadrants, I shall leave it up to you to figure out which one. As for my organization name? Sadly, it does not translate well into and Earthen language."_

Hi, Dandelion. Hmm. That is a problem. I suggest trying to find a concept to communicate. Or something to represent that concept. Like, if you're named after a terrifying death animal, then you could call yourselves the 'Rabid Raccoons' over here. You know. Things with the same aura.

Feline _Luv asks: " _Hi Mr Grayson, if you don't mind me asking what title is your job? (Officer, detective, lieutenant, sergeant?)"_

Hi, Feline_Luv! Good to hear from you! I am a happy police officer, although Bludhaven is so overrun that sometimes we have to wear many hats. Which is a funny way of saying that if something needs to get done, sometimes you have to do it although it is not, technically, in your job description.

The BPD is not exactly a shining standard of excellence and virtue.

Jason

Feline_Luv says: "Hi Mr Jason, it seems we have similar taste in music, ever listened to 'Breaking The Habit'? It's pretty good, anything you would recommend?"

Hi, Feline_Luv. Seems you have good taste! And you  _really_  don't need to call me 'Mr'. I'm not  _old_. Keep it up and I'm gonna call you 'Mr Feline_Luv' even if you're a girl. They did it in the army.

Anyway, yeah. I guess you've read some of my other suggestions, so… Heathens, Human by Rag n Bone Man, Set Fire to the Rain. I dunno. Those any good?

Red Robin's Response Page

Dandelion says:

" _Greetings, Timothy. I have managed to locate which "post" said attack on Damian was on if you would like to contact Defender of the Dogma to see it. It was "posted" on July nineteenth. However, it was written for Damian. It is probably for the better if he never sees it."_

Hello, Dandelion. Well, we wouldn't want to offend Damian's delicate constitution, I suppose. We must take care to protect our children. Thank you for thinking of him!

Feline_Luv says:

" _Hi Timothy, hypothetically if you didn't have your company job, would you ever consider being a private investigator?"_

Hi, Feline_Luv. No, I don't think I would. I mean, I'd be  _good_  at it, I just think that I'd draw way too much attention to myself if I did that.

I really don't want Tim Drake-Wayne (and, by extension, the Waynes) to be associated with detective work.

**Discourse With Damian**

Dandelion queries: "Greetings, Damian. You are correct in saying my monitors are incompetent. As the saying goes, "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself". It pleases me to hear you do not think your father has given you up to Richard, despite him "Slowly shifting his guardianship of Damian over to Richard in the public eye", as forever122 put it. Speaking of forever122, I have noticed through my "binge reading" that they haven't spoken to you in some time, yet they continue to speak with your brothers. I wonder why that is?"

Greetings, Dandelion. I do not know why they are not contacting me. Perhaps you should ask them yourself instead of making a pathetically veiled attempt to induce self-doubt in a highly trained vigilante who had a masters degree in psychology at 6 years old.

On the other hand, at least you are competent enough to post an entire review without it being terminated. So this is, still, a step up. The bar has not been set high.

Feline_Luv queries: "Salam alaycom Damian, how are you? I've heard you have a cat or two, I would love to hear about them from you, if you don't mind of course."

Wa-Alaikum-Salaam, Feline_Luv. You have no idea how relieving it is to speak to a person of intelligence and culture after being forced to communicate with… other people here. Even if probability suggests that you googled your greeting, I very much appreciate the thought.

I have not had many people think to use my native tongue, so thank you.

And, also, you  _clearly_  are possessed of great taste as you have selected a wonderful subject to speak about. I do have a cat. His name is Alfred. I received him as a kitten and tamed him subsequently. He has yet to learn any detailed useful commands, but he can attack Todd or an intruder viciously which the only real skill he needs.

I was forbidden from training him to attack Drake, but I trained him to target Todd before the loophole was discovered.

He is a good cat. He understands my moods and can comfort Grayson when he is feeling sad. He hunts rats when he can and enjoys bringing them to me as gifts. He also is possessed of the curious tendency to find small helpless animals and bring them to me.

This is a strange trait in a cat, but a useful one, as it has enabled me to help heal and re-release many animals back into the wild to live long fruitful lives.

He also enjoys taking naps on top of Titus, my dog.

**Wing-tip!**

Always make sure to be an informed citizen! Try to keep up with the news, and always try to get both sides of the issues. It can help to read articles from the far left and far right to make sure you get the whole story.


	74. Chapter 74

**September 14, 2019**

This is Damian. I convinced Grayson to let me tell you the news myself. I have accepted his offer of partnership and shall bear the mantle of Flamebird with dignity and carry it to distinction.

I am accepting input as to my costume now.

GUYS THIS IS DICK AND I AM SO PROUD OF MY BABY! We are a team again! A real two person just-us team and this is one of the best days of my life imagine that there is a tack of me screaming in joy and you can just  _hear_  it all the time, nonstop  _my baby_  is  _Flamebird_  NIGHTWING has a FLAMEBIRD,  _I_  have a  _partner_!

_Robin and You!_

FLUFF asks: " _FLUFF:Pfft... You think I googled Nightwing's partner or something? No. Anyone who knows of Nightwing here SHOULD know about Flamebird too. It's from the origin story for your name for crying out loud! Babs find Ivy's boss yet? Would you rather take care of an injured Timmy, or an injured Jaybird? Would you rather deal with a fear gassed Jaybird first, or a fear gassed Dami first? Would you rather take care of a de-aged Timmy who has all his memories for a week, or a de-aged Dami who has all his memories for a week?"_

Yes! Hi FLUFF! People know about Flamebird? Not everyone does here! Babs hasn't found the boss yet, but she is getting really close! She says she should get 'em any day now!

Injured Jaybird: he heals up better 'causa the pit and Timmy doesn't have a spleen. Fear gassed Dami 'cause I know him better and he trusts me more. I WOULD HAVE Dami because that would be the  _most_  adorable thing and I would take so many pictures and send them to everyone I know and also everyone I don't.

Plus Timmy would try to stress his baby body with coffee and staying up late and that would be bad.

You ask the best questions!

FLUFF asks: " _Dickie! Jay! Timmy! Dami! I think it's time to move into tropes, headcanons, and ships. Now, some of these you may find hilarious, some accurate, and some disturbing/disgusting. That's the fun of it though! Let's see, where to start... We'll start easy. Have you guys ever been body switched with each other or someone else?"_

Hi FLUFF! That sounds like fun! I have been body swapped before! A bunch of times! I got swapped with Bruce, Damian, Wonder Girl, random people, Deathstroke once, that was fun… yep. Good times.

Feline_Luv asks: " _Hi Mr Grayson, Damian told me his cat is pretty close with you, you must spend a lot of time with the cat."_

Hi, Feline_Luv. Actually, no, not so much. Alfred is good when you need a cuddle, but for the most part he only hangs out with Damian. Titus is more sociable for the most part.

forever 122 asks: " _Dick. I doubt you would be able to guess what I am doing right now. I am literally in my kitchen, waiting for milk to curdle. This is the LAST thing I need to add to my banana cake before I put it in the oven! The LAST thing! Everything else is all set and ready to go, I just need this milk to curdle. (peers into measuring cup) Well, it's starting to discolor... There are some small curdles... Maybe I need to add more apple cider vinegar...but what if it gets too curdled, is that a thing? Sorry, musing to myself now. (attention drifts back to cup) Hmm... I think I'll give it another few minutes... Anywho, any leads on Ivy's partner yet? You guys have dealt with Hush already, right? Have you found an apartment for you and Damian yet? I take no new progress with Bruce?_

_Had to switch the apple cider vinegar to lemon juice. Other one smelled to strong, would have made the cake bad."_

Hi, forevs! Isn't it funny how banana cake needs curdled milk and banana bread needs spoiled bananas? But they both taste so good anyway!

Yeah, we've already met Hush. But Babs is  _really_  close to finding this boss guy. She could call anytime now. Damian and I are looking at this one place… we think it could work out pretty well, and we're actually going to go check it out in person tomorrow!

And yeah. No news on B. But, things not changing means they aren't getting worse. And, Tim has been spending time with the Titans, which has been good for him. Lots of support.

Well. Now I want to make a 'when life gives you lemons' joke because of your cake, but I can't think of anything good.

When life gives you lemons, throw away your vinegar and make cake!

I can't tell if that's a joke or a truism…

Jason

FLUFF asks: "Hey, Jay! Would you rather take care of a de-aged Timmy who has all his memories for a week, or a de-aged Dami who has all his memories for a week? Also, Timmy says you're probably freaking out because of a traumatic incident in your past involving Dickie and frosting crackers. And that you're a drama queen. Care to share?

Dickie! Jay! Timmy! Dami! I think it's time to move into tropes, headcanons, and ships. Now, some of these you may find hilarious, some accurate, and some disturbing/disgusting. That's the fun of it though! Let's see, where to start... We'll start easy. Have you guys ever been body switched with each other or someone else?"

Hi, FLUFF. Damian. All. The. Opportunities. All of it.  _The blackmail_. Bizarro would be so happy.

 _Dick is a traitor_  and I denounce him as my brother. Nothing happened.  _Nothing_. Tell him I'll kill him in his sleep if he tells you anything different. Also Dick has  _some nerve_  calling anyone else a drama queen. Honestly.  _Dick Grayson_.

I've been swapped around before. Got switched with Roy once. That was a  _lovely_  experience.

Feline_Luv says: "Hi Jason, OK I won't calling Mr, but for the record I highly doubt they actually did call any girls that during the war, so your excuse to to call me 'mr' is invalid. Anyway, I really liked one of those songs, so thanks. A little birdie told me you get attacked by Damian's cat sometimes, I can give you some advice to get the cat on your good side if you want."

Hi, Feline_Luv. It's not such a thing anymore, but it was in the past. Before we got all progressive. Also in Star Trek.

Oh, I also like 16 Tons by Ernie Ford. It's old, but good.

Sigh. Feline_Luv. No force on this Earth or any other in existence is going to be enough to convert that cat to anything less than a consummate force of evil. But the thought is appreciated.

Red Robin's Response Page

FLUFF says:

" _Dickie! Jay! Timmy! Dami! I think it's time to move into tropes, headcanons, and ships. Now, some of these you may find hilarious, some accurate, and some disturbing/disgusting. That's the fun of it though! Let's see, where to start... We'll start easy. Have you guys ever been body switched with each other or someone else?_

Hey, FLUFF. Sounds like things are going to get interesting. No, I actually haven't been swapped before. I did have some close calls, though.

Feline_Luv says:

" _Hi Timothy, I guess that makes sense, but sadly your world misses out on one amazing PI."_

Thanks, Feline_Luv. I like to think so myself!

FLUFF asks: " _Hi, Timbers! Why do I keep calling you fun nicknames? Because you are precious and adorable. You're actually the first one to question my nicknames! Dami still hasn't told me to not call him Dami. Not that I would stop even if he told me to. Would you rather deal with a fear gassed Jaybird first, or a fear gassed Dami first?"_

Hi, FLUFF. Precious and adorable. I'm a trained ninja! I can kill people in the blink of an eye! I can design weapons to kill people  _way_  faster than that! How am I… you know what, don't answer that.

Maybe Damian recognises a loosing battle when he sees it…

Fear gassed Damian. Damian I can restrain. Jason's  _way_  more difficult. And it's also more confusing and complicated to get him medical attention. Since A: he heals weird and B: he doesn't want to go to the same clinics and whatever as we do. Didn't want to go back to the cave either, when that was still an option.

**Discourse With Damian**

FLUFF queries: "Dickie! Jay! Timmy! Dami! I think it's time to move into tropes, headcanons, and ships. Now, some of these you may find hilarious, some accurate, and some disturbing/disgusting. That's the fun of it though! Let's see, where to start... We'll start easy. Have you guys ever been body switched with each other or someone else?"

Greetings, FLUFF. I see fit to warn you that if your questions are licentious in nature Grayson will almost certainly censor your comment and will also reign his wrath upon you. Fair warning. That said, I have not been 'swapped' before, although Grayson assures me it is only a matter of time.

I have every intention to prove him wrong.

Feline_Luv queries: "Salam Alaycom Damian, no I did not google the greeting. Both of my parents were born in Lebanon, I was raised with the culture. Alfred sounds amazing! You must have raised him with a lot of care. Trust isn't easy to gain with cats, but when you do gain it, it's very strong."

Wa-alaikum-salaam, Feline_Luv. I apologize for my rudeness. If it makes you feel better, Grayson is now lecturing me about politeness and not formulating beliefs when I have no background for my assumptions.

Despite the fact that I was only using  _statistics_

Damian, that's not very nice of you. You  _know_  how I feel about being polite…

GRAYSON GET OUT OF MY SECTION OF THIS CHRONICLE! You are not supposed to be in here! You know I cannot edit out your intrusions!

Make sure you apologize to Feline_Luv…

I already  _did_ , pay more attention. Mother hen.

 _Dami_ …

I apologized! Go away now!

Ugh. Older brothers. Always invading my space. I apologize for the intrusion and would ask that you forget about Grayson's existence.

Thank you. It was not easy to tame Alfred as he was a very wild cat initially. Also, I died shortly after making his acquaintance. He is, however 'amazing' and one day I will train him to do something useful.

FLUFF queries: "Dami~ Hi! You should be nicer to Timmy."

Greetings, FLUFF. Over my cold, dead body.

**Wing-tip!**

Try to know at least two languages! Not only will you be better prepared, but learning multiple languages can open up job opportunities, give you a new perspective on life, and improves cognition!


	75. Chapter 75

**September 16, 2019**

Guys, Babs found Ivy's boss. It's the Calculator. You may not have heard of him, but he's basically one of the smartest guys out there and he's  _evil_. Not supermaniac blow up the city evil, but dangerous. Smart.

Not the kinda guy to organize a breakout from Arkham without a reason. So, now we're trying to figure out what the endgame is here.

Oh, and I'm back on patrol, now! It's a light patrol, but still! Got donuts today. Strawberry filled. Felt good to be back.

_Robin and You_

Ethan 1234 asks: " _Hey guys, what's up y'all!_

_So, I have something to say for all of you, especially for Jay: I hope you guys don't think of me as weak or weak-minded because I reacted a little painfully with what happened. I try to be strong even though you guys might be stronger than me in different ways, but I still don't want you guys to think of me as weak. It would hurt, tbh..._

_So Dick! It's really nice that you are very open with faith, and I'm glad that you and I share something with God. I guess, if I could say, it's something that both a superhero and a civilian can share together! Maybe we're not so different like I thought! I appreciate your response, and I really liked what you said about suffering: maybe it makes us more appreciative and it develops our happiness more. Thank you so much for the encouragement and I'll try to be better, I promise! But my question for you today is this: how do you handle anger or resentment, even in the face of so many unappreciative citizens, or even in general? (btw for the record, if you ever saved me, I wouldn't just appreciate you; I would legit hug you and pray for blessings for you and your family if you'd let me. *happy smile*)_

_BTW, how was it determined that Bruce is abusive? What actually happened, and is Damian okay from your perspective?_

_So, that is it for today, I can't wait to get back to all of you again! See ya later, y'all!_

_-Ethan"_

Hi Ethan! Oh, I'm sorry! That wasn't what I was trying to say at all, and it definitely isn't true. I do  _not_  think any less of you for having feelings. That would be ridiculous! The only reason we're all so… I don't want to say jaded, but it's kinda true, is because we have to deal with people who hate us and want us dead in both our lives. Being in the public eye is no joke. So we just  _had_  to have thick skin all the time. We are not normal.

Also, I want to say something. Reacting strongly to things is  _NOT_  weakness. I don't care what anyone says, or what everything in the world is telling you. Feelings. Are. Healthy. Being able to express them and cry is  _good_. Being able to talk about what you feel is good.

And all that aside, you're a teenager. You have  _so much_  ahead of you. So much time to grow and become whoever you choose. You can't and shouldn't expect perfection from yourself. And you shouldn't let anyone else expect that either. Always aim for perfection, but never expect it.

I really don't think the superhero/civilian thing makes us that different! I mean, I'm a cop. I've been a civilian, and I am a superhero so I've got, like, all the perspectives. I'm a 'hero' so I have a job. Just like cops do. I have some special training, I guess. But being able to punch people in the face really well doesn't make me better than anyone.

I don't believe that we can change the most important things that make people  _people_. We all have the same feelings and desires, they just look a little different from person to person.

I'm glad that you'll try to 'do better', just remember: you should always to do better at doing things. You never change your worth as a person. God will always love you as a beloved and special son no matter what you do.

How do I handle resentment… well, I don't dwell on it. People can hate me as much as they want, and there's nothing I can do about it. I find the legitimate things they can criticize me about, and I try to work on those things. As for the lies, I don't think about them, and I tell myself the truth. If something really sinks in and I can't shake it, I'll talk to someone I really trust, like Barbara, and they'll help me get my head on straight. I suppose part of me will always care about what people think, but the more I practice not caring the easier it gets.

The abusive thing… it's been a whole thing. It's been going on for a while, I just didn't see it. But, basically, I noticed it when I was captured by the Court of Owls and Bruce left me to be tortured for the sake of the 'mission'. Even though he could've saved me.

That got me thinking. And I realised that he's actually been physically and verbally abusive for a long time. He's hit me  _many_  times, he's been neglectant and… just a lot of things. So, right now, Damian is living with me. And he has decided to be my partner: Flamebird!

I think Damian's doing better. He wasn't doing so well for a while, and he's still not doing well. But I think he's healing. And he's trying. So long as he keeps trying, and I do believe he will, I know he'll be okay in the long run.

Jason

Ethan 1234 says: "Hey guys, what's up y'all!

So, I have something to say for all of you, especially for Jay: I hope you guys don't think of me as weak or weak-minded because I reacted a little painfully with what happened. I try to be strong even though you guys might be stronger than me in different ways, but I still don't want you guys to think of me as weak. It would hurt, tbh...

Jay! How are you! I'm glad you're willing to talk about your openness to faith, and I think that dying definitely broadens the mind a little bit to it. I also wanna thank you for your encouragement and I promise that I will try to do better and have a tougher skin. I'm always gonna try to reach out to my friends whenever I feel like crap. I'll make ya proud, Jay!

Now, if I may, I wanna ask about a *touchy* topic I thought about this afternoon, which is about being homeless or being in the streets of Gotham. Out of the entire plethora of stories of Gotham, the ones that revolve around homelessness are the ones that I love the most because they hit really close to home, and I'm sure it does for you, too. If I may ask, what are some things that are really difficult for richer people to understand about growing up in the streets? Does it insult people if there's someone, like me, who wants to volunteer and help out others in the streets? And have you ever had your "class rage" (rage against first-world problems or smth like that) triggered, and if so, how did you handle it?

Also, given that, right now, you are extremely rich and loaded (I mean, no offense, but you're the son of a billionaire, and so are all the Robins... and I'm kinda jealous, ngl) but it wasn't like that before, what is your opinion on money, what it does to people, and whether or not it really matters? Like, does having a fat bank account and a huge house with lots of cars change you or make you a better person who's literally living off of (minimum-wage) paycheck-to-paycheck?

I really wanna know your opinion on money and how it changes people because I feel like you went through a culture shock yourself between pre- and post- becoming Robin. Now, you're rich! I'm... middle-class, but I value money. A lot. I mean, $30 for a cake might not seem like much, but I don't have a job or a source of income lol! So, yeah. Can't wait for you to respond back!

So, that is it for today, I can't wait to get back to all of you again! See ya later, y'all!

-Ethan"

Hey, Ethan. No. No, I absolutely do  _not_  think any less of you. I've lived my whole life being stomped on. I was a street kid, then I was a street kid who got adopted by a billionaire (the media had a field day with  _that_ ), then I was an  _extremely_  controversial vigilante…

I hope you never need to get tough like I have. It's not as great as people make it seem. And I think no less of you for being someone who feels things deeply. That can be healthy. As long as you don't let your feelings control you, have them as deeply as you want. And express them. Do not bottle those things up. I am a master of bottling. It does not work in the long run.

Also, yeah, we're stronger than you in some stuff. Everyone's got strengths. Clearly, you are better at venting than I am. I didn't hear anything about any broken bones in your story, so you've clearly got some healthier methods than me. Don't put down what you can do because someone else can do something that looks cooler.

Dick's an acrobat. Not the  _most_  useful skill when it comes to beating people up. Can you imagine what would've happened if he tried to switch his flips and cartwheels for, say, becoming some kind of brawler? It would've been terrible.

If your world hasn't got supervillains, then my skills probably aren't as useful there, anyway. Be as the best  _you_  can, don't try to be me. For example. Recognizing good advice and taking it? That's smart, and a lot of people would be too stuck-up to admit that there was something in their life they needed to work on.

You're doing pretty good.

The streets thing. It depends on the person. In Gotham, since we're always being attacked by someone every 5 seconds, there is alot of suspicion around 'humanitarian' efforts. That said.

You may have heard of Leslie Thomas. She's good people. She has a free clinic and she's saved alot of lives. In Gotham, if you can earn people's trust, they're glad to help you. It changes, though, from city to city. Some people are more open, some aren't.

But there's enough that are that you should definitely keep reaching out. If no one does, things will only get worse. It helps to at least know that someone's trying, even if some of them are too stubborn to accept help. Never let people say that no one's trying.

Oh, I've been mad at fancy pants rich people plenty of times. I understand that some people are gonna have the money and some aren't, and I get that people with money are gonna get certain things others can't. That's just how an economy that isn't stupid works.

But some people just  _waste_  money that could be used on  _so_  many better things. Expensive restaurants, expensive clothes… there are just so many things people through money away on that could be used to help  _starving children_  a few blocks away.

Most people at least  _care_  or are conscious of what they do, even if they aren't good at actually controlling their wallet. But then there are some people… if you're poor you might as well be the scum on their boot. Those people. Rage is a good word for it.

For one thing, I'm legally dead, so I don't have money from Bruce. And I don't think money can force any changes. A person with some funny colored paper can be just the same as someone without the funny paper. It's just  _hard_  to stay good with all the advantages you get from money. When you don't have to worry about putting food on the table and you don't need to rely on others anymore.

So no, money can't force any change. But it can sure make it a lot more likely that you'll change for the worse.

Red Robin's Response Page

Ethan 1234 says:

" _Hey guys, what's up y'all!_

_So, I have something to say for all of you, especially for Jay: I hope you guys don't think of me as weak or weak-minded because I reacted a little painfully with what happened. I try to be strong even though you guys might be stronger than me in different ways, but I still don't want you guys to think of me as weak. It would hurt, tbh..._

_Tim! What's up, bro?_

_So... I honestly like the way you work. You and your brothers serve as inspirations, and I wanna thank you. Also, I like your comment on your beliefs; it does feel a little impossible that we're living, y'know? And I'm pretty sure that it would've been easy for God to make us mindless beings without purpose but to worship Him, but he decided to give us free will and I think that's beautiful and selfless._

_I wanna thank you for your encouragement, and I appreciate the fact that you would eat the cake. It warms my heart and means a lot!_

_So... I wanna talk a little more abt how your brothers or Bruce would dismiss your work, if I may; because something like that happened on Friday. I got my Chemistry exam back, and I failed. 78%, C+, and the teacher never likes me. It sucks (plz don't shame me! I know you're hella smart, but I tried my hardest on the test!). So, how does it go for you? What do your brothers sometimes say to your work if they don't like it? How do you react sometimes, and how do you try to put on a smile right after? Because I think you and I both know the feeling when you submit "subpar" work and it gets rejected._

_Also, I might be getting a job soon at the coffee place I told you about before! I'm so excited!_

_So, that is it for today, I can't wait to get back to all of you again! See ya later, y'all!_

_-Ethan"_

Hi, Ethan. I absolutely do not think any less of you. I  _was_  you, a while back. I mean, before I was Robin I was a normal kid. Rich, I guess, but pretty normal. I hadn't had to adjust to having people hate me yet, so, honestly, I was pretty bad at taking criticism. Most people didn't give me any so I took it hard, and my parents… when I saw them they gave me a lot, so that didn't help either.

I could actually spend hours pouring over  _everything_  people said to me and trying to find what I could do to fix things when there wasn't even anything wrong.

It took a lot of talking to people who cared about me to get over that. And I still do struggle with it. Not so much with strangers, but when friends or family give me criticism, even if it's just constructive, I can still obsess if I'm not careful.

So, here's my offer. I won't think any less of you, or think that you're weak if you don't think it of me.

For one thing, a C+ is not failing. For another, it's the beginning of the year and you have a  _lot_  of time to work on your grade if you want to. For another, if you tried your best, then it doesn't matter what grade you got. Just keep trying your best. If you believe in an omnipotent and omniscient God then clearly He has some kind of plan and would not create you in such a way as that you would  _have_  to fail at life. You would have to be able to fulfill his plan if you tried.

Tell me if that didn't make a lot of sense. Since I'm not all that into religion I find it hard to find the right terms for things, sometimes.

Oh, people say all kinds of things. 'Tim, is this it?' 'Is this really the best you could do?' 'This isn't enough!' 'Try harder!' 'We need more!' 'Tim, I know you tried, but did you really…'

Mostly I just try to try harder and when I can't then I just keep doing my best. That said. That's  _probably_  not healthy. Dick has told me before that I need to establish boundaries and acknowledge that I cannot do everything at once and do it all perfectly. And that I need to let other people know that.

I'm not good at that. So mostly I do try to pretend like it doesn't bother me because 'if  _I'm_  not working hard enough that's on  _me..._ '

Or, I guess, I just don't want them to know how hard I actually have to work to do things they seem to think I can just pull out of thin air.

Y'know, this seems like something we'll have to work on together.

You could get a job at Peet's Coffee? Awesome! Have you ever worked at a coffee shop before? Do you get discounts on Black Ties if you get a job? Are you going to interview?

**Discourse With Damian**

Ethan 1234 queries: "Hey guys, what's up y'all!

So, I have something to say for all of you, especially for Jay: I hope you guys don't think of me as weak or weak-minded because I reacted a little painfully with what happened. I try to be strong even though you guys might be stronger than me in different ways, but I still don't want you guys to think of me as weak. It would hurt, tbh...

Greetings, Damian!

Before I start, I wanna thank you for your encouragement and I would definitely have served you cake. It may not have been the best cake in the world, but it came from outta my pocket and my heart.

As I said before, I understand why you don't wanna talk about your emotions and that's fine; but I do encourage you to open up to me if you could because I could definitely be a sponge for emotional release if you need me to be it.

So my question is this: Like I asked Dick, how do you take care of your anger, at least? What are your most common methods of releasing anger? Also, do they work and do they work better when someone is with you?

So, that is it for today, I can't wait to get back to all of you again! See ya later, y'all!

-Ethan"

Greetings, Ethan 1234. I must admit, I am conflicted as to your first question. My Mother raised me to shun emotions of weakness, so obviously this is my instinctual reaction. However, I have conducted extensive research and have discovered that, due to inexperience and hormones, highly emotional reactions are common and healthy in adolescents.

Also, Grayson has informed me that 'soft' emotions are actually positive and the expression of them is a good thing. So, as I have my Mother on one side and logic and Grayson on the other, I can inform you logically and conclusively that the expression of emotions does not make you 'weak' it simply makes you a human. While you would probably be better off as a canine, as would the rest of the world, a human is also acceptable.

Dogs are much more pleasant than people sometimes, and I believe that if our society was made of them instead of people we might be in a much better position. We would not have wars or machines of death and we would all simply be happy to be around each other. Although, if we could be slightly more intelligent in canine form, I think that would be a good compromise. I would be a Great Dane.

But I digress.

I would have eaten your cake with joy. Grayson has informed me that 'out of heart' gifts are the best kind, which is why he always gives me birthday cards done in crayon every year alongside my other gift.

I commonly release my anger by pummeling the forces of villainy that plague Gotham or, more recently, Bludhaven. Also, I draw. Drawing works better when alone. Pummeling the forces of villainy is best with a partner to ensure that I do not pummel them too hard.

Dandelion queries: "No need to get "testy", Damian. It was merely an observation that I had thought you would know the answer to. It seems no one mentioned this in your chart, so I was under the impression you were better in social situations. My mistake for overestimating you. It will not happen again. Keep up with your training and have a pleasant day."

Greetings, Dandelion. I knew you could not remain professional long! I plan to have a pleasant day. It will be better knowing that your shallow facade of professionalism has been broken.


	76. Chapter 76

**September 17, 2019**

Hi, fanforce. We're still trying to find out what exactly Calculator was looking for: so far it seems like Ivy was just rampaging. Which isn't like him at all.

_Robin and You_

Feline_Luv asks: " _Hi Mr Grayson, congratulations on Flamebird! I'm sure you two will be extraordinary. Also really it was fine, I wasn't very offended by Damian, but I really appreciate your concerns. Hmm, not big with dogs, strong cynophobia…"_

Thanks, Feline_Luv! I'm really excited too! Yeah… Damian's a diamond in the rough. He means well. Usually.

He's doing his best. Kid just has a lot of… unique obstacles, you know? He did apologize, so he's doing much better now than before. Please be patient with him and thanks for understanding!

forevs asks: " _Me: (washing dishes at night in silence with headphones on, forgetting the Bluetooth is on) (suddenly hears loud noise through headphones alerting to email while cleaning largest knife we own) Freakin'- shoot! Freakin' gosh dang it! (heads to bathroom to stop bleeding and apply bandage) (growling while finishing dishes)_

_Hi, Dick. So...that happened last night. Was up late cleaning dishes from party while also waiting for parents to come home from hospital or to hear something. Ended falling asleep before either happened... Anyway- hmmm... (insert confused face here) Wait a minute. Wha…? (stares at screen for a minute before paging back to chapter 71) Hmm... well, it's too late for that advice to do you any good. Oh well, it probably got lost in the sudden swell of comments. Which is pretty awesome, but the way! I see Dandelion has made their way over here though... Glad to hear Damian is getting back out there with you. (pauses and taps finger on laptop for a little bit) Yeah...not sure if this was thought all the way through... Glad it's happening, but a bit concerned, I guess._

_I really like where FLUFF's questions are heading! De-aging is actually my favorite...trope? Is it called a trope? I've always been a little confused about "trope". Wait... you said you body-swapped with Damian, but Damian says he hasn't body swapped before? Umm... what's the truth? Body-swapped with random people? That must have been really weird/awkward for everyone involved. And DEATHSTROKE?! You body-swapped with DEATHSTROKE once?! Oh, gosh..._

_Everyone seems to be getting support of some kind, that's good. Have you checked in on Jason recently to see how he's doing? Yeah, thank goodness I didn't pour in the apple cider vinegar one. Then I would have had to remake the whole thing. My grandpa really enjoyed it. Said it tasted just like how his mom made it. Glad you made sure Damian apologized to Feline_Luv. Manners are one of the most important things to have. ...Are you guys going to wait until Bruce makes the first move to move forward?"_

Hi, forevs! Erm… did I miss a message from you? Also, are you okay? Did you disinfect your hand? Does it need stitches? This is me going into 'mother hen' mode. In case you were wondering. Did you show it to an adult who could evaluate whether or not it needs medical attention?

What was the party about? Why were your parents in the  _hospital_?

I'm glad Dami's coming back too! Don't worry, I'll take care of him! And he can take care of himself, I guess…

Oops! I didn't mean to out Dami like that! We did once, he just doesn't like to talk about it. I am sworn to confidentiality for the preservation of his good name and reputation.

Deathstroke was… an adventure. Fun times. Fortunately, Deathstroke and I have this mutual respect (almost frenemy?) thing going on, so he didn't slit my wrists or anything. He actually doesn't really try very hard to kill me most of the time. Unless he gets hired to kill me or really feels like he needs to. Then he tries. But not usually!

I'm emailing with Jay, and I think he's getting back into some more contact with the Outlaws. Also, since Bruce hasn't spontaneously combusted along with Gotham, I think he's calming down. He's talking about putting up some kind of permanent settlement or something to keep an eye on things. He's sure something will happen sooner or later.

He's probably not wrong.

Right now I'm trying to get everyone, especially Tim and Damian, settled down before we kick that hornets nest. Alfred's still there, so that's a lot of damage control right there. I talk with him over the phone a lot. But yeah. I'd like to… dig the trenches before we set Bruce off, you know?

I don't think everyone's ready to get into all that.

FLUFF asks: " _FLAMEBIRD FOR THE WIN! I'm glad you like my questions, Dickie! I like the answers I get! I would probably take de-aged Timmy instead of Dami. No doubt they would both be adorable though. Dami says he HASN'T been body-swapped before. How is it possible that you switched with him?_

_Dickie. I don't need to tell you this, but make sure to filter anything you don't think Dami or anyone else should here. I'm going to make these to everyone, you decide if they should be passed on. Got it?_

_Dickie! JayJay! Timmy Tim! Dami! Two of you have escaped swapping so far, apparently. Congrats_

_! Now, I will tell you about the popular Age Reverse trope! As it implies, your ages are flip-flopped. Dickie is the youngest and Dami is the oldest. Timmy and JayJay switch ages too. Most of the time, Timmy is the one that dies and comes back instead of Jay. Of course, Timmy and Dami are still at odds. Timmy is the "black-sheep" of the family. Dami only has eyes for little Dickie, leaving poor Jay alone a lot. Dickie adores all his big brothers though and often wants Jay to play with him. There are so many interpretations of this trope though, so this is just the basics. What are your thoughts of such a world? Any questions?"_

YES! I'm  _so_  excited! Thanks, FLUFF! I love giving answers! Yes… if a civilian had to deal with either… actually if anybody who wasn't a bat had to deal with either Timmy is a much much safer bet. I accidentally outed Damian, there. I was not supposed to mention our body swap in the interests of preserving Damian's dignity and future reputation.

Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on things! I'm not super worried about it, though. So far, people have been  _mostly_ good.

That sounds like a pretty neat world! Dunno how it'd work… I don't think Timmy would disobey Batman, and he wouldn't be looking for his mom anyway, but it's interesting! I'd enjoy mooching hugs off everybody. I think I'm happier taking care of everyone, though. But I'd like to see how Dami does being the protector.

Poor Timmy, though. How do things normally work out for him and Jason? If nothing happens to Jay, is he still the rebel of the family?

Jason

Feline_Luv says: "Hi Jason, where would you get so much knowledge about 'the past' and 'before we got all progressive'? I remember you saying that you're not old. Heh, I think you underestimate my love of felines and it's effects on those around me. I've had friends that absolutely HATED cats but I managed to change their mind, best part was that I wasn't even trying. :)"

Hey, Feline_Luv. Partially google. Partially the fact that I just know people who've been there. I'm not saying it happened all the time! Also I'm not old. I am a young and wild 20.

I don't  _hate_  cats (mostly), just  _Damian's_  cat. But go ahead! What advice have you got to keep me from becoming a scratching post?

FLUFF says: "JayJay! I know, all the blackmail in the case of a de-aged Dami! The best part is that he would be himself and would feel so humiliated! Ah, adorableness...

Umm... It wasn't D*** who said you have trauma with Graham crackers and are a drama queen, Jay. I said it was Timmy. I straight out told you it was Timmy. Why did you think D*** said it?

Dickie! JayJay! Timmy Tim! Dami! Two of you have escaped swapping so far, apparently. Congrats

! Now, I will tell you about the popular Age Reverse trope! As it implies, your ages are flip-flopped. Dickie is the youngest and Dami is the oldest. Timmy and JayJay switch ages too. Most of the time, Timmy is the one that dies and comes back instead of Jay. Of course, Timmy and Dami are still at odds. Timmy is the "black-sheep" of the family. Dami only has eyes for little Dickie, leaving poor Jay alone a lot. Dickie adores all his big brothers though and often wants Jay to play with him. There are so many interpretations of this trope though, so this is just the basics. What are your thoughts of such a world? Any questions?"

Hi, FLUFF. Are you sure you're not a psychopath in disguise? You sound a little like me there… I approve.

Heh. Oops. I guess I'm just used to Dick being the one who goes and  _spills everything_. But, apparently, now I have to go teach Tim why you don't go around just  _saying_  whatever pops into your head about your older brother who has a reputation to maintain!

Sounds like a weird world. I mean, why would Tim even run off? Also, I do  _not_  want Damian as my older brother. Nuh, uh. And I don't think Tim would deal very well with what happened to me. Not that  _I_  did, but still.

Do things work out the same there as here? Did Dick still go into Spyral?

Red Robin's Response Page

Feline_Luv says:

" _Hi Timothy, what do you prefer, loyalty or honesty?"_

Hi, Feline_Luv. Honesty. Blind loyalty is dangerous, and if you're really honest with yourself then I think you'll usually be loyal to the right person. Why do you ask?

FLUFF says:

" _Dickie! JayJay! Timmy Tim! Dami! Two of you have escaped swapping so far, apparently._ _Congrats_

_! Now, I will tell you about the popular Age Reverse trope! As it implies, your ages are flip-flopped. Dickie is the youngest and Dami is the oldest. Timmy and JayJay switch ages too. Most of the time, Timmy is the one that dies and comes back instead of Jay. Of course, Timmy and Dami are still at odds. Timmy is the "black-sheep" of the family. Dami only has eyes for little Dickie, leaving poor Jay alone a lot. Dickie adores all his big brothers though and often wants Jay to play with him. There are so many interpretations of this trope though, so this is just the basics. What are your thoughts of such a world? Any questions?_

_:Timmy. Just because you are a genius ninja, does not mean you are not precious and adorable. Dami's a ninja assassin baby and he's adorable. You, my dear Timmy, are a precious cinnamon roll that is too good for this world. Dami is a burnt cinnamon roll."_

Hey, FLUFF. Well, I am the careful Robin. Only one to not die! Except in that world, apparently… I like to think I wouldn't run off, but there's probably something that would make me run off. I did it enough in my actual career as Robin…

I think I like this world better. Even if I would be second oldest there… it would be nice to be older than Jason. Heh.  _Really_  nice. I wouldn't mind dropping by that universe for a while, actually.

Okay. That made me laugh. Damian is a burnt cinnamon roll, I guess. A poisoned burnt cinnamon roll.

I disagree strongly with your depiction of me, but I suppose your entitled to your own opinion.

**Discourse With Damian**

Feline_Luv queries: "Salam Alaycom Damian, congratulations on Flamebird! I'm sure you two will be extraordinary! Also it's OK really, I understand your doubt, you can't really see my face so you didn't have a way to tell my culture (I'm very visibly Arab). It's nice that Mr Grayson cares so much about you, my older brothers mostly ignore me, though my younger brothers can be very badgering."

Wa-alaikum-salaam, Feline_Luv. Thank you! I am… excited about this. I do not know what my new position is going to be like, but I look forward to discovering what might happen.

Hmm. I, obviously, have no younger siblings, but my older ones all actively annoy me greatly. Todd kidnapped me to his island a few weeks back. I have yet to enact me revenge for that… do you prefer the attitude of your younger or older siblings?

On the one hand, being left alone would be far less annoying, and I would be able to dedicate more time to relevant interests. On the other, it would get boring quickly. 'Family bonding' would also be more difficult… this would distress Grayson and make him whine incessantly. That would be unfortunate.

FLUFF queries: "Timmy already cried over your cold, dead body though, Dami. You'd really make him do it again? You never know if the words you speak to someone will be the last ones. So, be kind.

Dickie! JayJay! Timmy Tim! Dami! Two of you have escaped swapping so far, apparently. Congrats

! Now, I will tell you about the popular Age Reverse trope! As it implies, your ages are flip-flopped. Dickie is the youngest and Dami is the oldest. Timmy and JayJay switch ages too. Most of the time, Timmy is the one that dies and comes back instead of Jay. Of course, Timmy and Dami are still at odds. Timmy is the "black-sheep" of the family. Dami only has eyes for little Dickie, leaving poor Jay alone a lot. Dickie adores all his big brothers though and often wants Jay to play with him. There are so many interpretations of this trope though, so this is just the basics. What are your thoughts of such a world? Any questions?

:Dami! I forgot to congratulate you on becoming Flamebird! Moving onto costume design now? Cool. I really like your hooded cape, but for astetic reasons, I would drop it for Flamebird. Wait. That hooded one looks good...a bit too reminiscent or you white assassin garbs for my liking though... Sorry, browsing both Flamebird pictures and fanart of you as Flamebird while doing this. Congrats again, and ditch the hooded cape!"

Greetings, FLUFF. Last words have no special significance over other words spoken over a lifetime. Drake and I have established our relationship and we know how we stand with each other. So we do not bother worrying about last words.

I find this universe appealing. I believe I would make a  _wonderful_  eldest sibling. Oh, it would be wonderful. I would already be better than them all at everything, and  _I_  would kidnap  _Todd_ … I would very much like to visit this universe.

Also, I like my hood. It is intimidating and practical for rain and cold. Do you advise leaving behind the entire cape as well?

**Wing-tip!**

Never end a day while still in an argument with someone without telling them you love them, if they're family or friends, or appreciate them if your acquaintances. Not only is it a good idea because you never know what will happen, but it will improve your ability to sleep and decrease stress.


	77. Chapter 77

**September 18, 2019**

_Robin and You!_

Feline_Luv asks: " _Hi Mr Grayson, how are you doing right now? I know you've been going through a lot lately, but try to remember to take care of yourself too!"_

Hi, Feline_Luv! Have I not told you to call me Dick yet? Oops! Well, you can call me Dick! Better late than never? My bad!

And thank you. I'll try to keep myself in good shape, promise.

forevs asks: " _Hi, Dick. Oh! Um...yesss... You did miss a message... That's okay though! There wasn't anything special about it, really. Just some things to think about before Damian became Flamebird, a message for Jason, normal things...yeah._

_I'm good, Dick. Yes, I disinfected it, no it did not need stitches. It was just a small cut in an inconvienent place that bled a lot. Nothing I couldn't handle. (insert facepalm here) Dick. I was the oldest adult home when I got cut. There was no older adult to show it to. Out of the my siblings and I, I am the one with the most medical knowledge. I've taken first aid classes, CPR classes, the whole shebang. I'm also the most self-reliant and independent. I'm the one who deals with things when parents aren't around._

_The party was what I baked the banana cake for. It was my grandpa's birthday. He turned 76. The cake was delicious, by the way. The hospital...(looks back to see what I wrote) oh, shoot! I thought I had takekn that out. It wasn't anything big. I guess. My dad just had to drive my mom to the ER. Pretty usual stuff for my family. It was a bit different this time though. Something happened with her brain the previous night or something? I don't know, she wasn't able to explain it real well. She also felt nauseous and had high blood pressure. I kept telling her to go in and she finally relented. To be honest...I didn't really care. I didn't feel anything when interacting with her that day. No pity, no concern, nothing. I know I should be more concerned when things like this happen, but they just happen so often that...it just stops being meaningful at some point. I'm working on it the best I can, but... there isn't really much I can do about it. I tend to be a very empathetic person, but... (shakes head and sighs)_

_I know you can take care of Damian and Damian can mostly take care of himself, that's not what my concern is about. It had something to do the message you missed and my concerns about Damian becoming Flamebird. On an unrelated note, what time do you bring Damian in at night? Oh, so you DID switch with Dami. Was it awkward, or perfectly fine?_

_I totally understand wanting to lay down some trenches first. I am curious though. What will happen if you and your siblings are expected to attend a charity gala or something hosted by the Wayne Foundation or someone? Bruce would be there. Would you guys go to keep up the appearance everything is fine for the media? Or would you guys not go at all?"_

Hi, forevs! Sorry I missed it: I looked back and didn't see it or anything. But I guess if there's anything you want me to know you can just resay it. If not, we're good too!

(grins sheepishly) (wonders where the word sheepishly comes from because sheep don't grin or act sheepish) (prepares for a sleepless night pondering this) I'm glad you weren't hurt! Aaaand I'm glad you're so well prepared because everyone should take CPR! Wing-tip #5!

Oh, there's nothing wrong with you for not 'feeling sympathetic' when stuff like that happens. I freak out all the time, but people like Jay or Tim or Dami or Cass… okay, all my other siblings… don't worry when one of us has to go visit Leslie or something. I mean. It happens. If you worry about it  _nonstop_  you'll never think about anything  _else_. Pluss, you made sure she saw a doctor, so obviously it's not like you don't care or anything.

If you have concerns about Dami can you please put them again? I could use help with all this! Dami's bedtime is different now because he's doing online school, which works great if you are a genius working several grade levels beneath your intellect and want to dedicate time to vigilantedom.

We go out at 9:00, and normally I try to have him in by 12:00, if nothing's happening. If it looks like someone bigger might show up he could stay out will 1:00 or 2:00. If things go  _really_  pear shaped he can be up as long as we need.

But if he has to stay up way past his bed time he is sleeping in and/or taking a nap tomorrow. The glories of online schooling, I tell you!

Well, Jason is legally dead, so he doesn't have to go. Damian is  _absolutely_  not allowed. Tim can choose whatever he wants, and I probably would go.

Oh, and Damian, out of curiosity, wants to know why you haven't talked with him for a while.

Jason

Feline_Luv says: "Hi Jason, OK first thing about cats, body language is their main form of communication. Second thing, their body language is VERY different than dogs, NEVER get it mixed up! When a cat is waging their tail that mean they want to fight or are about to fight, I advise extreme caution if they wag their tail.

If a cat shows you their belly never EVER touch that, let alone pet it! You should pet the top of their head instead. Cats consider their underbelly to be their weak spot, when they show their belly they are testing you to see if you would go for their weak spot when exposed. If you do touch their belly you are showing them that they can't trust you and if you continue to touch their belly they will bite you. So yeah, those are some basics when dealing with any cat.

With partially hostile cats there is another thing to know. If you spot a hostile cat remember to maintain eye contact, otherwise the cat feels disrespected. If you want to 'tame' the cat, wait till the cat is maintaining eye contact as well, you then take a step back. This would make the cat see you as less hostile, but remember not to take too many steps back or the cat will think you are scared of them. After you take one step back you should wait a bit, then take one step forward. I advise caution when taking the step forward. Remember to wait for the cat to react, if they seem irritated then you leave, if they seen docile then take another step forward. Repeat this process while squatting until, the cat either seems hostile (leave if that happens) or the cat goes away, if those two things don't happen and you are very close to the cat, you should hold a loose fist in front of the cat. If they headbutt, that is a friendly greeting, so good job! But don't push it pass that, it may irritate the cat and make then leave or be hostile, so just leave or walk past them after the headbutt."

Hi, Feline_Luv. What do I do if the cat doesn't seem interested in anything but clawing my face off? And  _sometimes_  just ignoring me?

Red Robin's Response Page

Feline_Luv says:

" _Hi Timothy, no particular reason, it was just a question that came to mind. I just thought you would be the most likely to think about things like that. Most people would want loyally, but I agree with you, honestly is better in the long term. Though my reason was a bit different to yours, I'm someone who prefers brutal honestly, I just hate lying or being lied to. Lying just has more negative consequences. Disloyally is not as bad if the person is always honest. Sorry, do questions/topics like that annoy you? I'll try to avoid them if they do."_

Hi, Feline_Luv. You can call me Tim, if you want. And no, I'm not annoyed by those at all. I like thinking about things, and I like being able to discuss what I think about. I do agree with your points on honesty, although as someone with a secret identity I'm obviously forced into lying quite a bit.

I don't really think you can  _be_  disloyal if you're honest. You shouldn't be giving your loyalty to specific people anyway, as much as a cause or, if you believe in one, a perfect being (ie: a god). I'm not sure where I stand on who God might be, but if a perfect one exists that would probably be fine.

Anyway, yeah. Tough questions good. Lying bad. Usually.

forever 122 says:

" _Hi, Tim. How's everyone at the tower? Also, Jason might be coming for you. Might not be until you get back to Gotham though. FLUFF spilled that you said Jason has trauma with graham crackers and frosting. Says he has to... "teach Tim why you don't go around just saying whatever pops into your head about your older brother who has a reputation to maintain". (insert pause here) So, yeah. Just thought I'd warn you. You AND Damian both want to be older than Jason. I know Damian wants revenge for his kidnapping, but what's going through YOUR head that you want to be older than Jason?_

_So...I hear you've been dubbed a "cinnamon roll", huh? (insert snicker here) That's cute."_

Hi, forevs! Well, oopsie? I'm not sorry. And you can tell Jason to bring it on: I'm ready for him. Also he has no rep to maintain. We've all seen Bizarro's scrapbook. He isn't half as tough as he makes out.

Oh, I'd just like to be able to have one over Jason from day-to-day. Be the one who pushes  _him_  around for once. You know, every younger brother's private fantasy.

I… (sigh). Cinnamon roll. Apparently  _that's_  not going away… Why. I'm not cute. I'm a super dangerous ninja detective hacker! Ra's wanted me to lead the League of Assassins! I could totally kill people if I wanted to! I…

Oh, why bother. Yep. Cinnamon roll. That's  _me_ … Now, see, if we were age swapped, people wouldn't be calling me these things.

**Discourse With Damian**

Feline_Luv queries: "Salam Alaycom Damian, I heard about what Jason did. It seems like he was trying to get your attention, though he did it in a bad way. If I remember correctly, Jason isn't big on affection of any kind, hmm, perhaps as revenge you should overcompensate his want for attention by killing him with kindness. Sorry, you may not be familiar with that term, basically it means you should annoy him with love. You said before that you tend to get annoyed when your older brother pampers you, well do the same thing to Jason and he would be annoyed as well, or you could convince Mr Grayson to give Jason more affection and since Jason doesn't like affection much he would be irritated. You don't have to use my suggestions, but if you do, I could help convince Mr Grayson to give more attention to Jason. As for your question... I prefer my younger brother's attitude. I have more older siblings than younger and though my younger brothers disrespect me and annoy me, at least they communicate with me regularly. Because majority of my siblings ignore me most of the time, I can't help but feel alone. Sure it's nice to be alone sometimes, but after awhile it gets upsetting."

Wa-alaikum-salaam, Feline_Luv. I do not see why Todd would want  _my_  attention. It seems more likely that he was simply torturing me for posterity. Because he took videos and shared them with the other traitors I occasionally call brothers.

I think if I attempted to slay Todd with kindness he would simply record and blackmail me forever. I cannot do the same to Grayson because he is always like that and does not care at all if everyone knows it. Your idea with Grayson has merit… I may do that. It sounds highly entertaining.

I suppose I understand your viewpoint. Humans are social creatures, after all. I would not be pleased if my siblings decided to ignore my existence regularly. Actually, that sounds somewhat similar to my early experiences with my Mother, before I was permitted to engage in friendships. Obviously I had no siblings there, and my relations with my Mother and Grandfather were largely professional.

I have enjoyed my life since moving far more than the previous.

FLUFF queries: "Dami! Did I hear revenge?! Any ideas yet? What's the time-frame looking like? Have any specific goals in mind for this revenge? Tell me more, please! I want to help!"

Greetings, FLUFF. You heard correctly. I do not yet have a time frame in mind, but Feline_Luv has given me the idea of sending Grayson in to 'slay Todd with kindness'. This will have the benefit of annoying Todd greatly while I remain out of the line of fire and out of range of punishment.

I cannot be faulted for Grayson choosing to be affectionate to Todd.

However, I think I will have to do something else as well. It is a good idea for a first wave, or at least part of the plan, but I would like to do something else to him as well.

**Wing-tip!**

Make sure you stay in shape! Find out how much exercise you need per day, and try to fit it into your routine! Exercise has a host of benefits, including helping your mood, decreasing stress, increasing life expectancy, and improving your outlook for the day!


	78. Chapter 78

**September 19, 2019**

Okay, guys? I dunno about your universe, but over here some people got mad at the government for maybe keeping secret technology in Area 51…

Tomorrow. There's supposed to be thousands of people raiding the place. I don't  _think_  anyone's gonna do it… but just in case I have to urge you to not throw away your life invading government property. It will not go well!

Babs says she's been looking into the Calculator/Ivy thing, and she can't find a motive. She has found several  _dead end_  motives, things that she thinks Calculator set up to lead her down a rabbit trail, y'know?

But she can't find anything really useful that Ivy did. Which means she's probably going to be buying a lot of coffee pretty soon.

Damian is actually with Babs right now: he's working on getting material and design input for his costume.

Tim is off somewhere with the Titans, I think. I'm not sure what they're doing, but they have a mission somewhere.

They should both be back tomorrow.

_Robin and You_

FLUFF asks: " _Well. You see, Dickie. The reason I would want de-aged Timmy instead of Dami is so I could love on him as much as I want. Not in a weird creepy way though. Timmy Tim is my favorite Robin and my precious cinnamon roll. He deserves all the love in the world!_

_Oh, I meant keep an eye out for anything I send. You have no idea how smutty or dark things can get with the Bat Boy fandom._

_Eh, in some interpretations, Timmy actually IS looking for his mom, since his dad and mom disappeared on one of their trips and they're both presumed dead. Of COURSE he hears word his mom might be alive and goes to find her. Remember, this is only some interpretations. Sometimes, you and Jay are so close in age, you're both Robin! All matchy matchy and adorable. Sometimes Damian is an awesome big brother and protector! Other times... he only cares about you. Timmy usually becomes the Red Hood. It's a toss up with him being distant and cold yet also caring, and full on being part of the family, squabbling with Damian, and adoring you and Jason. Jason is still rebellious, but it's a bit more reined in. Timmy is more of the "rebel" though."_

Hi, FLUFF! ...huh. ...not in a creepy way? Well, I'm glad Tim has someone who appreciates him so much out there. He was a super good Robin! I don't pick favorites or bests, but he was really amazing.

I think Damian would be a wonderful older brother and care about all his siblings. If he had to take responsibility for someone, then I think he'd be able to step up and work on his emotional game.

Ethan 1234 asks: " _Yo Robins! Hello again on this wonderful day!_

_...okay, it wasn't exactly wonderful, but I want to believe that it could have gone worse._

_So, I just wanna thank everyone and their encouragement, and I really do appreciate the amount of concern you guys feel for me! It puts a smile on my face at the words you guys are telling me. I will take this advice to heart and I will remember that maybe my life is really one worth living out._

_Dick, I just wanna say thank you. Thank you for reminding me that it's okay to make mistakes and express emotions, and it makes me feel better that you think it's okay for me to feel different things. I honestly don't want to look like a weaker, powerless human to you guys, and I'm glad that I don't in your opinion, but I always get scared of sharing my emotions because of the way people can judge me for the things that I feel; it's not a nice feeling when someone judges you and call you out on your emotions, let alone a group of badass superhero brothers..._

_This year is honestly getting much more difficult and it is getting much more stressful, so emotional management is something that is getting pretty difficult to do. There's a lotta haters out there XD but real talk, it's getting more difficult to deal with school... *sad sigh* But, I'm always trying to keep my head held high and aiming to always be a nicer and calmer person, someone that God would be proud of!_

_I guess my question for you today is this: You say that superheroes and civilians aren't all that different, but I just wanted to know about other things that make us seem alike. I mean, doesn't being a superhero make you feel more special, like punching bad guys and saving people left and right? I mean, I guess I've saved people before (from failure on projects and tests, tho), but I've never gotten the chance to save a life before. Being both, how do you believe that superheroes and civilians can bond or relate to each other more?_

_Also, what are you planning to do with Damian, now that he has become your Flamebird to your Nightwing? What kinds of missions are you planning? And will you guys ever be like a friendly, neighborhood superhero duo that helps out other citizens for brotherly bonding time?_

_Sorry for the long comment, but I had some feelings today and it needed to come out... I appreciate the responses and I can't wait to see them for these questions. Talk to y'all later!_

_-Ethan"_

Hi, Ethan! I'm glad we could help! You are a special and worthwhile person with a good heart and you have made and will make the world a better place.

We have all had to be where you are now, and will not judge you for working through life to the best you can. And I'm super proud of you for reaching out and taking advice. That's really hard for a lot of people a lot of the time, but if everyone did it the world would be much better off.

I'm glad that you aren't giving up. That's really the most important thing. Even you don't always succeed. Which sounds corny, I know, my brothers tell me that all the time, but it is true, so I'm going to keep saying it. I think you have your priorities in order, and as long as you keep the most important things in sight and don't give up, there's really  _no way_  things won't turn out right in the end.

Does being a superhero make me feel special… well, I guess I think about it like this.

Is what I can  _do_  special and unique? Yeah. Not a lot of people can do martial arts like I can, or gymnastics, or save the world from the supervillain of the week.

Does that mean that who I  _am_  is more special than everyone else? No. Not at all, not for one second. My worth as a person doesn't come down to what I can do. If I broke my back and was paralyzed I wouldn't suddenly be worth less because I couldn't do as much.

Who I am doesn't come down to what I can do. It's more basic things that everyone has: a soul, love, emotions. Things that can connect me with any human being on the planet. Some people I'm more alike than others.

But there are completely untrained civilians that I feel closer to and more similar to than some superheroes. Because things that make up my personality and what make me  _myself_  and give me my worth aren't tied up in how many people I can knock out in a minute.

My favorite color is blue, I like Superman ice cream, I love to take my little brother to the zoo to see the lions and penguins, I don't like Mondays, I eat cereal out of the box, I go to Walmart at 4:00 in the morning in my pajamas at random times.

I'm in love with an amazing woman, I have three little brothers and a little sister who I love with all my heart. I have movie nights with my best friends where we throw popcorn at each other and catch up on everything that's happened in our life.

Those are some of the things that make me  _me_. Even the little things: they're important to me. And those are things that don't really set me apart from everyone else. In the ways that count, I'm just another person working through life to the best I can.

I wasn't really planning on anything to  _do_  with Dami. I mean. So far, we've just been patrolling regularly, and he's still in his camo costume because we haven't put together a Flamebird suit yet.

I sure hope we can be a friendly neighborhood duo! I've been considering doing something about alley cats or something. So Damian could help an animal shelter and maybe acclimate to some less exciting but equally important parts of being a hero.

Jason

FLUFF says: "Jay! Me, a psychopath? Hahahahaha...mildly. I might be mildly psychotic. Nothing diagnosed, of course, but sometimes I wonder... Ooo~ Are we getting revenge on Timmy now? Vengeance all around!

Why would Timmy Tim run off in the other world? In some depictions, his parents go missing on one of their trips and are presumes dead. Of course, later on he hears word that his mother might be alive. So of COURSE he runs off to go find her. There are other depictions too, but I'm too lazy to look into it more right now. Pfft~ Dami wants to be YOUR older brother. Timmy does too. Yeah, usually Timmy becomes the Red Hood. Occasionally he'll stay as Red Robin, but more often than not he is the Red Hood. Oh! Sometimes, you and D*** are so close in age that you both go by Robin. It's pretty cute. You're all matchy matchy. Most things are the same, they just happen with different people. Like, Bruce still "dies" and Damian takes over as Batman. As far as I know, D*** doesn't go to Spyral. He's like, 11. Sometimes he's a Talon though. There are just So MaNy interpretations! So many possibilities and outcomes! Ahhhhhh!"

Hey there, FLUFF. I agree. LET THE VENGEANCE BEGIN! Actually, Steph is crashing over here for a while to talk, eat waffles and beat the living snot out of petty crooks. So vengeance will begin shortly thereafter.

I bet Replacement and Demon Brat  _would_  be jealous of my title. Dick can keep oldest: the thing comes with way too much responsibility. But no one else gets to be older than me. Ever.

Whew. Last question: why would Dick be a Talon?

But what were your other trope questions? I was looking forward to some of those…

Ethan 1234 says: "Yo Robins! Hello again on this wonderful day!

...okay, it wasn't exactly wonderful, but I want to believe that it could have gone worse.

So, I just wanna thank everyone and their encouragement, and I really do appreciate the amount of concern you guys feel for me! It puts a smile on my face at the words you guys are telling me. I will take this advice to heart and I will remember that maybe my life is really one worth living out.

Jason! My bro!

Thank you so much for the advice! And I'm happy that you don't think less of me or think I'm much weaker or helpless. I wanna look and be like a good and helpful citizen, tbh. Thank you for the insight that you have given me, and I will try my hardest not to bottle up my emotions.

Yeah, I'm sure you guys are stronger than me, especially you. I mean, aren't you like the strongest Robin or something? But it's not just that my skills don't look as good as others; I also get the feeling that my skills are useless, undesirable, and possibly weaknesses. I mean, I might be able to vent better or easily show compassion and care, but do people even want to hear me vent or see me care in the first place? Wouldn't people rather want to have or see the skill of being able to kick ass or intimidate others, just like you do, instead of being a quiet, teenage boy who simply says "hi" or "what's up" to others for no reason? It kinda sucks though, because then I feel unwanted; I mean, like I'm not trying to victimize myself because I know some people have it worse than me, but it just sucks when no one seems to notice the things you do, y'know? That's why sometimes it's easy to feel like I don't have value because I feel that others think of me that way.

I mean, like, I can do stuff. I can try teaching someone something new and write an okay paper about any topic, but that's it, other than showing emotions and compassion. It doesn't seem like there's anyone around who pays attention or give notice to these things, even though I work hard to develop these skills in the first place... that's why it kinda sucks. So, I guess a question I have for you could be this: to you, what are your strengths, how useful are they in your day-to-day life, and how often do you get applauded for them? Does it hurt when your skills aren't seen or heard by the people around you, including your family and friends, and are there any skills you wish you could have instead?

Sorry for the long comment, but I had some feelings today and it needed to come out... I appreciate the responses and I can't wait to see them for these questions. Talk to y'all later!

-Ethan"

Hey, Ethan! Good to hear we're being of service.

I am not only the strongest Robin, I am the strongest bat, period. Except for when someone gets superpowers every now and again, but aside from that.

So. You feel like your skills - compassion, empathy and caring, are useless. Well, I have to disagree strongly.

For one thing, look at what we're doing now! I mean, Dick started this whole 'Diary' thing as a way to reach out to people: when they're happy, when they're sad, and part of that was that he wanted to be able to help people who needed to talk, or listen. Y'know. Find a way to make people's lives better, whatever that looks like.

Would you call that useless?

Maybe it seems like 'my skills' are better because they save lives. But there are a  _lot_  of ways to save people that really don't involve violence. 911 operators. They have to be able to calm people down and make sure they stay calm all the time. Suicide hotlines. Psychologists. Everyone who works with kids.

If you're going to work with kids, you need to be able to be caring and compassionate. And helping kids grow up healthy is  _anything_  but useless.

Being a father, for that matter! I've seen what happens when you get a dad who cares more about being 'strong' and 'manly' than about loving his children. I've seen it twice with me, and more times than I can count on the streets. And no child who's been raised in a loving home would trade that love and compassion for a dad who could punch people in the face.

People may not appreciate you right now. And if they don't want to hear you vent or see you be a decent human being, that's on them. That's their bad. Not yours.

It's probably hard to see how what you can do is going to be anything near helpful in your life. Anything more than a constant kick between the legs every single day. It'll seem like that sometimes. And I'm not the best guy to go to for emotions, or sugarcoating. I tell it like it is: 's what I do.

But I've seen people who cared about people and I've seen people who cared about power over others. I've seen what that did to everyone involved. And I've learned things from Alfred Pennyworth, probably the wisest man alive about life that I don't think I'll forget.

It's easy to train yourself to not get hurt. It's harder to let yourself be hurt on purpose, to train yourself to be kind in a world that wants you to fight and to love when people want you to hate and be angry. But it's worth it.

One day, you're probably going to get married. When that happens, are you going to give your spouse someone who cares about violence and intimidating people? Is that who you want yourself to be?

People don't understand you now. Some people never will. But you will find someone who does. And to be able to be yourself, and to be a version of yourself that does what is best for the people you love, to be able to love your wife and love your children to the best of your ability, to take care of and raise them… that's good. That's a good thing.

And it's something that's worth waiting and hurting for.

I got pushed into everything that I am by circumstances. And in the world I'm living, there needs to be someone doing what I am. I have a job to do and that's a good thing. But if everyone was like me? Intimidating and scary and always ready for a fight.

Not a good world. Not a place anyone would want to live in.

But like I said, I am necessary. As a  _minority_. I'm confident, I'm strong in more ways than one, I don't quit, I'm confrontational, I'm always ready to get in a war and I'm efficient over almost everything else.

A lot of those things apply to pretty much anything in life. And they might all be good, if I didn't take them to extremes that my job demands. As a vigilante, for example, I need to be suspicious of everything and ready to challenge anyone on a moment's notice. That's good for the Red Hood, and not so good for Jason Todd.

Now, I don't get appreciated for everything I do: either my 'smaller' skills, or my bigger job: some people really don't like the way I get things done.

I don't get a lot of appreciation for being smart, for example. I got  _great_  grades in school. I am a literature buff. I read classics by the ton. People don't seem to notice that because RED HOOD = BOOM.

I draw. Pretty well, actually, though I don't use color. People don't think of that, either.

It doesn't bother me as much anymore. That's another part of being a vigilante. Shutting off a  _whole_  bunch of emotions. It's not particularly healthy, but it is necessary for me. Yet another reason the world should not be populated by Jason Todds.

Sometimes I do wish that things had turned out differently, and that I hadn't had to become a soldier and exchange a lot of my personality for efficiency. I try not to dwell on it, though.

**Wing-tip!**

Please don't raid Area 51. It's dangerous and also illegal.


	79. Chapter 79

**September 21, 2019**

 

Hi, guys! I didn’t post last night because I went with Dami to Bab’s house to talk shop and also do some catching up together. It’s been super hectic recently, and Barbara said if I didn’t slow down for a while she was going to block my wifi and let Damian hound me to her. 

 

So. You can’t really say no to that!

  
But. There is a problem. We were looking into what Calculator might have done with Ivy, and the thing is, Ivy was just a distraction. She  _ didn’t _ do anything useful. She was just keeping our attention away from the real threat: Deathstroke. 

 

He was in Bludhaven, and I don’t know what he did. But. We do think it had something to do with me. He knows who I am and where I live, but I have security and apparently he was trying to get in undetected or something, so he didn’t want to force his way in. 

 

That said, he should’ve been able to do it. I’m not sure why he didn’t. And I don’t know what he wanted. 

 

_ Robin and You _

Feline_Luv asks:  _ “ _ _ Hi Richard, sorry it's too weird for me to call you your preferred name. Anyway, how's it going with your brothers? I know you spend a lot of time with Damian and you're trying to spend more time with Tim, but how are things with Jason? It seems like you don't spend much with him. I get that he acts really tough all the time, but you should still try to give him some more attention.” _

 

Lol! Hi, Feline_Luv! Don’t worry about it: I think that’s a good bit of the reason I can’t get Dami to use my name either! 

 

I know! Jay-jay needs more love. Unfortunately, he has also got himself pretty firmly stuck in the underbelly of the city and won’t come out for love nor money. Normally I might chase him out, but right now… little bit busy. 

 

I’m hoping Artemis can help chase him out for me. 

 

FLUFF asks:  _ “ _ _ Hey, Dickie? Do you think Jay ever gets lonely? His Outlaw friends are back at their island. Is Roy still around at all to keep him company?” _

 

Hi, FLUFF. Y’know, you’re the second person today to ask about Jason. Roy isn’t there anymore: he had to go back, as far as I know. 

 

He might get lonely. I’ve asked, and he said that I was being stupid, but it could just be his tough-guy thing going on. I can’t really chase him right now, though, so if he wants to come talk or anything that’d be great. But until then I’ll just have to take his word that he’s doing fine. 

 

forever 122 asks:  _ “ _ _ Hi, Dick. (pages back to look at missed post) Yeah, I don't really feel line resaying any of what you missed. It's not like there was anything important in there anyway. _

_ Hmm. Not like I don't care or anything...? It's hard to tell sometimes. It's easy to emulate what you are told is the right thing to do in certain situations. _

_ Yeah, I suppose I can put my concerns here. They aren't really concerns, more like things to consider. (copy & paste) Here ya go. "You want Damian to be Flamebird, huh? ...What if he moves back to Gotham? It would be weird having Nightwing in one city and Flamebird in another. And what about when he grows up and wants to strike out on his own? Make a name for himself that isn't fully associated with another vigilante? You both need to consider that. If you wouldn't mind passing that along to him, that would be great." I...guess I do have a more recent "concern". Is Damian doing productive things during the day while you're at work? Stuff that isn't related to school work or vigilante stuff? He's getting outside, when applicable, each day? _

_ Damian's wondering why- (eyes narrow) DANDELION!!! You and I need to have words! I told you already that I wouldn't tolerate this!” _

 

Hi, forevs. Well, Dami doesn’t have to be Flamebird forever. I don’t know if it’ll work out being a lifelong thing, like Nightwing seems to be for me, but I know that he’s definitely  _ allowed _ to leave whenever. I guess I’ve been thinking about this as my version of Batman and Robin… 

 

So if he wanted to go make a name for himself somewhere else (or in Bludhaven) he could still do that. 

 

I dunno why he’d want to be Flamebird in a different city, but if he did that’d be fine. 

 

He is doing other stuff during the day. He still draws, though he doesn’t show me everything, and he takes Titus on walks alot. He hasn’t gone to the Kent farm yet, but I think he’s planning on doing it soon. 

 

I mean, it seems to me like you love your family. And love isn’t an emotion, it’s really a choice so that’s the most important thing. Whether you have deep emotions about everything that turns up in life isn’t as important as just choosing your priorities. 

 

If you want me to start censoring Dandelion or something, just say so. 

 

Jason

Feline_Luv says: “Hi Jason, you should try confusing the cat by covering yourself with the scent of someone the cat does like. Cats have an incredible sense of smell. To them humans all look very similar, so they tend to depend on smell more than vision. Damian said that his cat likes to comfort Richard, so I would suggest you to mimic Richard's scent. Make sure the scent is strong enough to block out yours. Between seeing the cat gradually unblock your scent little by little, until the cat doesn't feel the need to be hostile around your natural scent. As for the ignoring, bribe the cat with food, heck you could do that with all situations, with any animal and they would spend more time with you. Animals are all just trying to survive, if you give them food once, they would come again to see if they could get more food, if the food continues the animal would see you as an asset to survival and be nicer to you.”

 

Hi, Feline_Luv. Hm. There are only a few problems with this plan. One is that I have no intention to get caught dead smelling like Dick. The other is that I couldn’t if I wanted to! 

 

Dunno what it is, but he’s got this sawdust/something else that Dick claims ‘smells like waterfalls’ going on that he claims is just something he’s always had. Gypsies, I tell you. Barbara informs me that she’s tried to replicate it, but couldn’t. If  _ she _ couldn’t, I can’t. 

 

But that is a cool trick. Might use it on someone else sometime. 

 

FLUFF says: “ Jayjay! Timmy says to come at him. He says you aren't half as tough as you make yourself out to be. Are you planning to confront him while he's at the Tower? That won't go over to well. You might have to wait to ambush him when he gets back to Gotham. Any ideas for a plan of attack?”

 

Hi, FLUFF. Timmy talks pretty big for someone fought crime as a swan queen. Have you seen the red feathery thing he called a superhero costume? 

 

Ehh. I’m pretty busy. I’ll probably have to wait a while before teaching him a thing or two. Also, not that I would again, or anything, but I think I have proven that the tower can _ not _ keep me out. 

 

Red Robin’s Response Page

 

FLUFF says: 

 

_ “ _ _ Hi, Timmy! Aren't part of the Dead Robins Club? That's good. Maybe Damian is a poisoned burnt sinnamon roll... Yes, I spelled that correctly. Hey, hey Timmy! Would you ever consider changing your uniform to shades of brown, black, and yellow and calling yourself Drake instead of Red Robin? Apparently, the Drake is one of the most dangerous birds! XD” _

 

Hi, FLUFF. Ah. Do you know anything about drakes? Because… ah… that would be a terrible name choice. Honestly. I do  _ not _ want to get into it here, but I’m gonna say that I found an article in your world that got into it. Look out for (kinda?) adult content. 

 

‘S called ‘How Dangerous are Male Ducks Anyway (Young Justice #8 Spoilers).

 

Also, I  _ like _ my name. It’s a reflection on how I try to be the best of both Robin’s who have gone before me and live up to their legacy. It has meaning. 

 

Ethan 1234 says: 

 

_ “Yo Robins! Hello again on this wonderful day! _

_...okay, it wasn't exactly wonderful, but I want to believe that it could have gone worse. _

_ So, I just wanna thank everyone and their encouragement, and I really do appreciate the amount of concern you guys feel for me! It puts a smile on my face at the words you guys are telling me. I will take this advice to heart and I will remember that maybe my life is really one worth living out. _

_ Timmy-bro! (Can I call you that? I'm gonna call you that xD) _

_ Thank you so much for the encouragement you have given me, and we have a deal. I won't think of you as weak if and only if (a biconditional statement) you don't think of me as weak as well. And I will also agree to work on my habits with you if you wanna agree to work on yours with me! _

_ No, you make sense with the whole point you made about God and His plan for us. But, sometimes I get scared that He's the only person who actually cares about my work or the things I do. It's scary when everyone else abandons you, but maybe God's opinion might be the only one I need...? Maybe I might not need to care as much about what others think because of that. _

_ To be honest, I have never worked in a coffee shop before; my first job was as a tutor and the payments were always under the table. 7 shifts, $15 each, an easy $105 made. But now, if I get the chance to work at Peet's, I think I would be able to get discounts, if not, FREE Peet's Coffee drinks! I can't wait to have a job and I'm so excited! Also, I'm not sure if I am going to be interviewed yet, but I plan on looking forward to it anyway if it comes up! _

_ I guess my question for you today is whether or not you have ever had a job, how was it if you had one, and what did it teach you; apart from that, I think that's it for now! _

_ Sorry for the long comment, but I had some feelings today and it needed to come out... I appreciate the responses and I can't wait to see them for these questions. Talk to y'all later! _

_ -Ethan” _

 

Hi, Ethan. It’s fine, you can call me whatever. I’ve been desensitized by FLUFF anyway… :) 

 

I’m glad we can help! It’s nice to do something good that doesn’t relate to punching people every once in a while.

 

The stuff you’re saying about God makes sense as far as I can tell, but again, I’m no religious expert. That’s a lot more up Dick’s alley than mine. But, I suppose that means I’m not biased. 

 

But, yes. I think you sound right. If an omniscient and omnipotent God exists, then it sure seems like he would be the only person who’s affirmation you really need. And if he really is a good and perfect being, then it makes sense that he wouldn’t leave you alone and would give you someone who would affirm and care about you. But again, I’m no kind of expert. 

 

But I do agree that you can’t base your self-worth on what other people think. And if other people abandon you, they aren’t the people you should be relying on. Dick told me something once, and I think I might’ve mentioned it on here before, but I’ll say it again: 

 

“Be who you are. Those who matter don’t mind and those who mind don’t matter.”

 

I think Dick stole that from somewhere, but it’s still and good saying. 

 

Ooooh,  _ free _ coffee! Oh, yeah. I’ve never had a job: too young before Robin and too busy after, but if I was ever getting a job as an undercover job or something, I can totally see going for something like that. I hope you get the job! 

 

I do help Bruce out with Wayne Enterprises from time to time, though I’m not hired. I suppose it taught me that you need to be able to focus on what you’re doing in the moment, even if it isn’t the most important thing in your life. It also taught me to manage my time better, since I needed to get more done in a day. 

 

Feline_Luv says: 

 

_ “ _ _ Hi Tim, you'll be surprised, it is very common. Some people would rather not be told the truth, common example of this is having someone always side with you even if you are in the wrong, or if someone doesn't want to have a 'shoot the messenger' scenario, they would see it as being loyal by lying. Anyway, you've mentioned god and as a sunnah Muslima I have a strong view on that, if you want to have a serious talk on that I'll need your OK. If you want to talk about it we can, if not then we can talk about something else.” _

 

Hi, Feline_Luv. I agree. I’ve seen people lie to themselves so often… it’s insane, but it’s something that happens all the time. 

 

But yeah. I don’t actually  _ have _ a defined belief in any particular God, I just think there has to be one. Actually, Jason and Damian are the same way. Dick is Catholic, but us younger ones haven’t really got a set position. Jason and I agree that there has to be a god, and I don’t know if Damian even believes that. 

 

But I would be happy to talk with you on the subject. I’ve always found it interesting to talk about religion and I really like hearing about what motivates people in their lives. So, yeah. Serious talk is a go. 

 

forever 122 says: 

 

_ “ _ _ Hi, Tim. (insert laughter here) It's funny that FLUFF is calling you a cinnamon roll. I'm actually quite familiar with the term. People use it a lot in the anime community. A cinnamon roll is a term that usually means "a character who is cute and kind and typically gets more pain in canon than they deserve”. (insert more chuckles here) It's cute that they're calling you that. _

_ Oh, turns out my sister has four auto-immune diseases. Yeah, it's a rare thing. On top of all that she's sick now. Yay. (insert deep sigh here and head in hands) So much going on with everyone here. Life can truly be a dumpster fire.” _

 

Hi, forevs. Well… I guess that’s some kind of compliment, then. Seems like an innocuous way of saying that someone’s life is really messed up. But. It’s all good. 

 

Ugh. That’s awful. I hope she gets better soon. Getting sick,  _ especially _ with conditions like that is just a  _ huge _ pain. Can she still go to school? I always hated missing school for being sick… 

  
  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

FLUFF queries: “Dami. Imagine you get into an argument with Grayson. Imagine you get so mad you end up saying very hurtful things to him, including that you hate him before running off. Imagine, that a few hours later, you get the news Grayson is dead. Dead for real this time. You realize the last words you said to him were hurtful and nasty. How would you feel then? You don't realize they're last words until they are.

I would advise getting rid of the entire cape. If you like your hooded cape though, you can keep it. It's your uniform. The cape reminds me exclusively of Robin though.”

 

Greetings, Fluff. Grayson and I are different. He takes things to heart in a way Drake does not. I would not wish to do such a thing to  _ him _ . Besides, Drake and I do not actually hate each other. As long as we know where we stand, what we say is not relevant. 

 

I have no plans to rid the cape. Or the hood. I enjoy them, and I am not the only Bat to wear a cape. Father, Spoiler, every Batgirl and even Red Robin have worn them. I do not see why it would be an issue.

 

Ethan 1234 queries: “Yo Robins! Hello again on this wonderful day!

...okay, it wasn't exactly wonderful, but I want to believe that it could have gone worse.

So, I just wanna thank everyone and their encouragement, and I really do appreciate the amount of concern you guys feel for me! It puts a smile on my face at the words you guys are telling me. I will take this advice to heart and I will remember that maybe my life is really one worth living out.

Greetings, Damian.

THIS SECTION OF THE COMMENT HAS BEEN CENSORED BY DICK GRAYSON DUE TO AGE CONSIDERATIONS OF THE POTENTIAL AUDIENCE

Today's question for you is this: how should civilians take out their anger? Do you believe that when someone participates in criminal activity out of anger, they are still a piece of the scum of the world?

Sorry for the long comment, but I had some feelings today and it needed to come out... I appreciate the responses and I can't wait to see them for these questions. Talk to y'all later!

-Ethan”

 

Greetings, Ethan. Ugh. Grayson is so  _ embarrassing _ … did I forget to warn you that Grayson is apt to ‘mother hen’ obsessively? Because he is. Very, very much so. 

 

You are welcome. I am glad to render my assistance in any way possible. Also, unless you are some manner of psychotic supervillain, I believe that every life is ‘worth living out’. In fact, I cannot even visualize someone living a life in which they  _ try _ to work toward the common good and aid others and still have a life not worth having lived. 

 

I am not certain why you have asked  _ me _ for healthy coping methods for anger. However, I have found that a nondestructive method I have found is expressing emotion through art. Sometimes it is not plausible for me to speak with anyone, so I release my anger through drawing or painting. I suppose writing could also work, but I have never particularly enjoyed writing. 

 

Since I participate in criminal activities (vigilante dom) out of anger, sometimes, it would be rather hypocritical to blanketly accuse everyone else of wrongdoing. However, I assume you mean harmful criminal activities. 

 

I find your question complicated. If you are asking if the emotion that motivates a person’s harmful action changes the depravity of the crime… it depends. 

 

The crime is equally wrong, no matter the reason behind it. However, I have more sympathy for someone who steals to provide for their family than to one who steals for fun. 

 

I do not think that being angry excuses someone from being accountable for their wrong-doing. It may mean, however, that it is not normal behavior for them, and that they would regret it later. They may be, therefore, a better person than someone who would engage in the crime with a clear mind. 

 

Dandelion queries: “ Greetings, Damian. I see that my observation has gotten to you. It was a mere observation, I did not intend for it to get to you as it has. My apologies. If it helps, I noted that forever122 stopped speaking to you around the time you were emerging from the depths of your emotional turmoil. They were attempting to help you, correct? Perhaps you have unintentionally insulted them in some way? Seeing as you are not that adept in social cues quite yet, it is a possibility.”

 

Greetings, Dandelion. I must congratulate you: your demeanour is much improved since last we spoke. 

 

You have not ‘gotten to me’ in any way shape or form. I had noticed forever 122’s lack of contact prior to your comment, but when you brought notice to it I decided that if it was becoming so noticeable I should demand an explanation. 

 

I do not believe forever 122 has ceased to converse with me, however temporarily, because of perceived insult. My analysis of their personality indicates that they prefer to explain what I may have done rather than retreat into silence.

 

Also, I am _ extremely _ grateful for your highly useful and thoughtful attempts to help me with my social life. It is rare to find such gems as you who wish to help children connect with friends. 

 

Feline_Luv queries: “Salam Alaycom Damian, he did go out of his way to plan and actually kidnap you, then proceeded to spend that time talking and observing you. Sure he recorded it, but it seems like he did it to savour the memory of spending time with his younger brother. Him showing it to others, well the same reason. Oh good! You liked one of my ideas, I try my best to assist with convincing Richard.

Your old family... they don't deserve you, they never did. Alhamdulillah your current family treats you better.”

 

Wa-alaikum-salaam, Feline_Luv. Have you ever been kidnapped before? You seem surprising nonchalant about my abduction. Also, you sound like Grayson. He regularly espouses that Todd’s psychopathic assaults upon my person are professions of undying brotherly love. 

 

I, also, am glad to have this family. Regardless of how many times I am abducted by my insane older brother. It is difficult to put up with them on many many numerous and uncountable occasions, yet I am glad to have them anyway.

 

FLUFF queries: “ Hi, Dami! Hmm, the image of Jay struggling to get away from Dickie's octopus hugs is very pleasing. So, what is the end goal for the revenge plan? That plays a lot into what you should do for the second part.”

 

Greetings, FLUFF. I assure you, it is no less pleasing to watch in person. From a distance. I suppose the ‘end goal’ is merely to enact great humiliation, irritation and inconvenience upon Todd. And to record it for blackmail. 

 

I find the fact that maiming and/or death is not on that list to be a substantial sign of my growth as a person.

 

**Wing-tip!**

Whenever you feel angry at someone you’re talking with, try to plan out everything you’re going to say and think it in your head right before you say it. This will help you ‘proofread’ your conversation so you don’t say something you don’t mean. 


	80. Chapter 80

**September 24, 2019**

 

Hey, guys. I wanna apologize for being _so_ far behind and for not posting yesterday. The thing is, you are all wonderful people, and I love talking with you all so _so SO_ much. There are just a lot of you. And it takes a long time to get through, so when I get to writing it’s like. 12:00 AM or something. And yesterday I slept through 3 alarms and Damian knocking on my door and then he forced me to go to bed after work. 

 

So. I will try super hard to catch back up. Please do not judge me. 

 

Happy note! Damian has a rough sketch for his costume figured out! He’ll tell you guys about it in his section!

 

Ominous note. We think Deathstroke was trying to find some kind of information I have. We don’t know what: he already knows everyone’s identities in the Batfamily, but that’s not the only thing I know, so… (shrugs). 

 

We did figure out that he didn’t get into my apartment because it looked like Wally was going to be heading by it to talk with me after helping patrol. Jay is heading back over to see if he can keep an eye on him  _ despite _ me saying that wasn’t necessary. 

 

Jay is so busy right now. He does not need to do something as dangerous as trying to keep tabs on Deathstroke as well. 

  
  


_ Robin and You _

FLUFF asks:  _ “ _ _ Ahem. Here is another trope. The "No-Capes" AU. Where all of you exist, are Waynes, and no one is a vigilante of any kind. Of course, there is the ever popular de-aging trope too. Usually, the mind regresses to that age too. I have found a handful of when the mind stays the same. I prefer when the mind stays the same. It's more fun. There are a LOT for Dami. A lot for Dickie too. Quite a few for Timmy, and only a couple for Jay. Usually... Bruce is the one who ends up taking care of whoever is de-aged, learning how to parent correctly. It's amusing if all of you de-age and he struggles so immensely. Especially if you throw in de-aged Cass and Steph too.” _

 

Hi, FLUFF! I think both of those sound lovely. A world where we didn’t need heroes sounds amazing. We could focus on being a family and having a good time together! And of course I love de aging. Are there some with me taking care of the deaged person? What do I do if I keep my mind and get deaged? 

 

I think I would weasel hugs out of people. 

 

A deaged Cass sounds perfect. I wanna see a deaged Cass super bad. 

 

forevs asks:  _ “ _ _ Hey, Dick. That's right. Today was storming Area 51 day. I completely forgot. Ya know, if I lived in Nevada, I would take the day off work to go watch these people. I wouldn't participate of course, but I think it would be quite funny. I looked it up if anyone actually storm Area 51, but so far it seems people were just gathering to have a weird and fun time. No one has stormed it. At least, as far as the internet can be trusted. Calculator, huh? (brings out giant encyclopedia again) Let's see... (flips to index) Calculator... Ah, here we go. Mentioned on three pages... He's an information broker for villains, huh? Interesting. He's a member of Villains United (The Society) and... Secret Society of Super-Villains? Well, according to this, that group is disbanded though... Does that sound right? Tell Barbra we wish her luck! She'll figure it out soon.” _

 

Hi, forevs! Yeah… I was looking forward to seeing how that turned out! 2 people actually got arrested but not for actually getting in the gate or anything and 200 made it to the gate! Actually I heard people talking about making it an annual event!

 

They are disbanded, but Calculator is still working independently (not that we can prove anything, of course). And don’t worry about Babs! She pulls through every time. 

 

Also I think having an encyclopedia on everyone is awesome. You’re like a mini Batman! Wait that sounded offensive. You’re like a super informed and well prepared bat! That’s better. 

 

Ethan 1234 asks:  _ “Hello again, Dick and Jay! _

_ So, for today, my message is to both of you guys today. Figures that I'm writing this a little too late, so might as well make one collective message... _

_ Today, I started binging the Amazon Prime series "The Boys", which is a tv-show (more like an 18+ satire, tbh) about what would happen if superheroes became a real thing in our money-driven society. Superheroes become celebrities to the point where they become royalty. But one thing that happens is that crime-fighting turns into a corporation, where they do everything just for the sake of their reputation and their fat bank accounts... the superheroes even killed an innocent civilian (an innocent twenty-something girl) as "collateral damage" one time, even though they took pride and bragged abt it behind closed doors! They once even let a bunch of passengers on a hijacked plane crash into water and die as they were right there, floating in the air around the plane! They're abusers, and this makes me sad... it also makes me feel wary about other superheroes and makes me feel scared of them a little... _

_ So, what do y'all think of them, Dick and Jay? Y'all know any superheroes who do or used to do fishy stuff? What are your feelings about innocent people as collateral damage? Do you think this is something that superheroes should accept? Should I feel worried abt super-rich superheroes??? _

_ *sigh* Well, that was my day, today... _

_ Again, I just wanna thank y'all for the advice and for the willingness to listen. It means a lot. _

_ I have a confession to make... _

_ One of my biggest fears is that I'm not good enough for anyone. I have always, always, always wanted to be the person who was known for helping, loving, embracing, and staying loyal. I have always been someone who was ready whenever anyone needed help; I find joy whenever I give up my time to go out and help other people with anything they might have. I love helping; I can't not help. _

_ In fact, some of the things that define me are based on the things I do: I've done things like being a crying shoulder for anyone who needed help, which is why I think it's important to cry. I'm a huge fan of hugging other people because I want people to feel that I care on a physical level. I've always emphasized brotherhood because I genuinely care about my little brother and sister. I even took  _ **_two hours_ ** _ of my class time just to help one person finish an essay, which is why I always love writing and I always love tutoring. _

_ This is all based on one theme that surrounds every single part of me, and it's the fact that I love helping. I love it whenever I get people from one place to another when it comes to their betterment. I love that feeling that I get whenever I'm tutoring some students in Math, English, History, and Chemistry, and I see their faces light up because they understood something for the first time. And, most of all, I love it when they embrace me or thank me for everything I did for them, even if it was just a simple "here's how to solve this problem". _

_ So that's why I get really hurt when people don't see me as a helper or as a friend. It sucks because it feels like I failed everyone, including myself. And when it goes unrecognized, I get the feeling that I really serve no purpose and that all my efforts were for nothing. My emotions are meaningless. The way I love and embrace other people in my heart, even people I just met in a simple conversation, isn't worthwhile. _

_ And trust me, Jay. I've accepted the fact that I'll never be as strong as you guys; believe me, PE class in fifth grade was an eye-opener. Nor will I be as athletic, physically-skilled, flexible, intimidating, or as much of a fighter as you guys as well; never in my life could that ever happen to me. I've accepted that into my heart, and I'm 100% okay with it. Those things don't define me or who I really am. _

_ What's a little hard to accept, however, is the way that the way in which I help or care others is how it's overshadowed by people who can do so much better than me. _

_ And I know it sounds jealous, entitled, and it sounds like I'm a terrible person. I look like an asshole saying that, and I know... but it's always been the truth. Sometimes I get scared that one day, people (even my closest friends) are gonna forget about me or the way I help other people because of the way someone else can help a bunch of jocks in high school shoot a basketball or throw a football much better than I can ever imagine, for example. I'm scared of looking weak, helpless, and worthless because I know how CENSORED it would make me feel. (pardon my French, I'm so sorry abt that...) _

_ That's why I talk to you guys... so that I could get a perspective from people who really do make a difference in the world. I understand that my life probably won't make much of a difference to people around me, and that's fine because it makes me normal and human and I'm okay with that. It's just my will that drives me to be better, to be more of a friend, to be someone who helps others when no one else can help them. _

_ Anyways, I just needed to get that off my chest. _

_ *sigh* I'm legit tearing up behind my screen rn, I'm so sorry, but I'm legit having a reflection rn. _

_ Well, I guess that's enough for now. I gtg eat with my family, the one I love the most! :) I look forward to talking with you guys again, and I promise to bring more questions for you guys! See y'all in a little bit! _

_ -Ethan” _

 

Hi, Ethan! Good to hear from you. And don’t worry about being late! I’m like. 3 or 4 days behind on this thing so. 

 

There will always be people who are only interested in using their abilities to help themselves. Booster Gold used to be completely self obsessed, although he would never just let someone die for money, and he has become a real hero. 

 

But, yeah. Some people just don’t care about others. Not just superheroes: politicians, high ranking people in the army… high ranking people everywhere. 

 

It sounds like the ‘heroes’ in that show are pretty terrible. Why is it a good show? 

 

But, yes, I could see some ‘heroes’ being more interested in money and fame than helping people. Not many that would just stand around and  _ let _ people die, but still. Those people aren’t heroes at all. 

 

As for feeling wary of people like that… well, before you idolize someone you should make sure you know, or have a good idea of who they’re like as a person. That’s healthy. Being wary of what they can do is good. 

 

And things like this are why heroes don’t get paid here. To keep corruption at bay. So. Should you be wary of the possible future? Yeah. It makes sense to prepare for possibilities. But that doesn’t mean you should lose faith in heroes altogether. There are good ‘heroes’ and bad ‘heroes’ just like everyone else in the world. 

 

Innocent people dying as ‘collateral’ is one of the worst things that can possibly happen on the job. Actually, no. It is  _ the _ worst. 

 

Saving people is the whole  _ reason _ behind being a hero. If you aren’t doing that, you aren’t doing your job. It’s a terrible thing when it happens. It’s unavoidable, but I hate it, and when it happens I always try to find their families to see if they need financial support or anything I can do for them. 

 

No one who calls themselves a hero should ever even consider being okay with civilians as ‘collateral damage’. 

 

But. Green Arrow is a ‘super rich’ hero, and he’s one of the most moral people you’ll ever meet. If everything goes downhill and there’s some kind of moral degradation in heroes, he’d still be one of the most upstanding people out there. Same with Blue Beetle, the 2ed one. 

 

So. I do think there’s room to be wary of these people, but there are good people out there. I mean, I could be rich if I wanted to. And I’m guessing the people in your show weren’t  _ really _ putting their lives in danger and hadn’t had really awful things happen to them because of the job. 

 

Alright. I have some advice for you, and it might not be easy to follow. It isn’t for me. I’m an emotional person. I love having emotions and experiencing things, everything, really, in depth and very strongly. But. I always have to remember how to think about my emotions. 

 

Emotions are wonderful, and they are  _ useful _ things. But they can also be very misleading. Emotions are great for enjoying life, they make life more fulfilling, and they work as very good indicators of important things. 

 

For example, fear can tell you when something isn’t safe. Emotional reactions to things can help you learn about your personality. Excitement helps give you motivation. But you  _ have _ to be able to tell when your emotions are lying to you. 

 

When you feel things like wondering if you’re good enough, or if your skills are really valuable, then it’s good to know you’re wondering those things. It’s healthy to process through them. But you can’t dwell on those feelings. You have to make a decision, logically, and then you have to tell yourself the truth nonstop. 

 

Don’t ignore your feelings, but you can’t let them control you, either. 

 

Your skills are some of the most important ones in the world. Think about utopian societies in novels and the like. What are the people like:  _ “ _ _ helping, loving, embracing, and staying loyal” “ready whenever anyone needed help”.  _ They  _ “love helping _ ”. When people think about the perfect society, they talk about people who are kind, who work together and love each other, about families who prioritize being family and try to do the right thing no matter what. 

 

You know the kind of people in  _ dys _ topians? Cruel. Strong, but they only care about themselves. Self absorbed. Greedy. Powerful for the sake of power, like the people in that TV show. 

 

Here are some truths about yourself to remember.  You are a valuable person. You are special. You were created with a good and important purpose. You have been given the exact valuable and important skills that you need. You are not inferior, you are not weak and you are not unimportant. 

 

You do not sound like a terrible person for having insecurities and trying to work through them. You sound like an intelligent human being trying to make a positive difference in himself. 

 

If anyone tells you otherwise about any of those things, they are telling you vicious, cruel and terrible lies. And that includes telling yourself any of that. 

 

Where you are right now, people have a hard time recognizing the good things in life, the important things that you can do and that you are even though those are what they would say are what we should all be working towards. 

 

Just because people don’t recognise your good doesn’t mean you shouldn’t do it. There were a lot of people who stood up for African Americans when that wasn’t popular at all. And they probably felt as if they were idiots for trying to change something that would never be changed. Maybe they died feeling that way. 

 

But they were right. And as long as they didn’t let their emotions dictate them, they kept doing the right thing  _ because _ it was right. Not because of what others wanted. 

 

High schoolers and not all shallow: there are very good people that age who are deep and are very much good people. But there are a  _ lot _ of people who will just not appreciate the good things in others. 

 

Honestly, though, what you’re saying I’ve heard before. From myself. I mean, I’m Nightwing. I help people. I’m the nice bat. I’m the one who tries to help the criminals I come across, who tries to talk people down and lend a sympathetic ear to anyone who needs it. Think about what you said. 

 

_ “One of my biggest fears is that I'm not good enough for anyone. I have always, always, always wanted to be the person who was known for helping, loving, embracing, and staying loyal. I have always been someone who was ready whenever anyone needed help; I find joy whenever I give up my time to go out and help other people with anything they might have. I love helping; I can't not help.” _

 

That’s  _ exactly _ like me. And not just as a ‘hero’ but as a person, too. 

 

There are people who don’t want me to be that. They want me to be Batman, in every area of my life. Because that would be more effective and more useful. They want me to stop caring about everyone I meet for no other reason than that they’re a person and they deserve to be loved. 

 

To stop smiling and helping and treat crime and people the ‘right’ way. Smashing them into submission. What do you think? Would I be better if I used rage instead of love and stopped caring about my little siblings to get people to like me?

 

I’d certainly be more effective, so you could make a case for it.”

 

FLUFF asks:  _ “ _ _ Happy Batman Day! On second thought, maybe that wasn't the right thing to say…” _

 

Heh. Hey, FLUFF. So, you have a Batman day over there too? That’s kinda weird. Um. Maybe just don’t mention it to Damian. Or Jason. Or Tim. Yeah. Might not go over the very best.

  
  
  


Jason

FLUFF says: “ So... Jay. Any plans for Le vengeance? Is Steph going to be involved? Patience, young grasshopper. You shall receive more tropes.

Hey, Jay. What do you mean, "Why would D*** be a Talon"? It's because the circus- oh. Ooohhh... You don't know.

Ahem. Here is another trope. The "No-Capes" AU. Where all of you exist, are Waynes, and no one is a vigilante of any kind. Of course, there is the ever popular de-aging trope too. Usually, the mind regresses to that age too. I have found a handful of when the mind stays the same. I prefer when the mind stays the same. It's more fun. There are a LOT for Dami. A lot for Dickie too. Quite a few for Timmy, and only a couple for Jay. Usually... Bruce is the one who ends up taking care of whoever is de-aged, learning how to parent correctly. It's amusing if all of you de-age and he struggles so immensely. Especially if you throw in de-aged Cass and Steph too.”

 

Heh. Hi, FLUFF. No plans as of yet. Might hack his personal wifi to slow it down. (More accurately: get  _ Roy _ to hack his wifi) That bugs him to death. He’s got work wifi, and personal, and he doesn’t like doing personal stuff with his work one. So. 

 

That’s always good fun. 

 

  
Also I very highly doubt you’re old enough to call me a ‘young grasshopper’. Ducra did something like that but she’s like. 150 or something. Just saying. 

 

I know why Dick would be a Talon  _ here _ , I just don’t see why Bruce wouldn’t find him just because of the age difference. 

 

(Scowls). Y’all are big fans of this ‘deaged’ thing, huh? I can see it if it’s… oh, anyone but me. I do not want to be deaged, no how, no way. But. Anyone else is good, as long as I don’t have to take care of them. Actually, I could live with deaged Cass. Seems like she’d be a good kid. 

 

No capes? Sounds  _ weird _ . Can’t imagine it. What do we do if we aren’t vigilantes? What does  _ Bruce _ do? Were Cass and Damian still assassin babies? 

 

Ethan 1234 says: “ Hello again, Dick and Jay!

So, for today, my message is to both of you guys today. Figures that I'm writing this a little too late, so might as well make one collective message...

Today, I started binging the Amazon Prime series "The Boys", which is a tv-show (more like an 18+ satire, tbh) about what would happen if superheroes became a real thing in our money-driven society. Superheroes become celebrities to the point where they become royalty. But one thing that happens is that crime-fighting turns into a corporation, where they do everything just for the sake of their reputation and their fat bank accounts... the superheroes even killed an innocent civilian (an innocent twenty-something girl) as "collateral damage" one time, even though they took pride and bragged abt it behind closed doors! They once even let a bunch of passengers on a hijacked plane crash into water and die as they were right there, floating in the air around the plane! They're abusers, and this makes me sad... it also makes me feel wary about other superheroes and makes me feel scared of them a little...

So, what do y'all think of them, Dick and Jay? Y'all know any superheroes who do or used to do fishy stuff? What are your feelings about innocent people as collateral damage? Do you think this is something that superheroes should accept? Should I feel worried abt super-rich superheroes???

*sigh* Well, that was my day, today...

Again, I just wanna thank y'all for the advice and for the willingness to listen. It means a lot.

I have a confession to make...

One of my biggest fears is that I'm not good enough for anyone. I have always, always, always wanted to be the person who was known for helping, loving, embracing, and staying loyal. I have always been someone who was ready whenever anyone needed help; I find joy whenever I give up my time to go out and help other people with anything they might have. I love helping; I can't  _ not _ help.

In fact, some of the things that define me are based on the things I do: I've done things like being a crying shoulder for anyone who needed help, which is why I think it's important to cry. I'm a huge fan of hugging other people because I want people to feel that I care on a physical level. I've always emphasized brotherhood because I genuinely care about my little brother and sister. I even took  **two hours** of my class time just to help one person finish an essay, which is why I always love writing and I always love tutoring.

This is all based on one theme that surrounds every single part of me, and it's the fact that I love helping. I love it whenever I get people from one place to another when it comes to their betterment. I love that feeling that I get whenever I'm tutoring some students in Math, English, History, and Chemistry, and I see their faces light up because they understood something for the first time. And, most of all, I love it when they embrace me or thank me for everything I did for them, even if it was just a simple "here's how to solve this problem".

So that's why I get really hurt when people don't see me as a helper or as a friend. It sucks because it feels like I failed everyone, including myself. And when it goes unrecognized, I get the feeling that I really serve no purpose and that all my efforts were for nothing. My emotions are meaningless. The way I love and embrace other people in my heart, even people I just met in a simple conversation, isn't worthwhile.

And trust me, Jay. I've accepted the fact that I'll never be as strong as you guys; believe me, PE class in fifth grade was an eye-opener. Nor will I be as athletic, physically-skilled, flexible, intimidating, or as much of a fighter as you guys as well; never in my life could that ever happen to me. I've accepted that into my heart, and I'm 100% okay with it. Those things don't define me or who I really am.

What's a little hard to accept, however, is the way that the way in which I help or care others is how it's overshadowed by people who can do so much better than me.

And I know it sounds jealous, entitled, and it sounds like I'm a terrible person. I look like an asshole saying that, and I know... but it's always been the truth. Sometimes I get scared that one day, people (even my closest friends) are gonna forget about me or the way I help other people because of the way someone else can help a bunch of jocks in high school shoot a basketball or throw a football much better than I can ever imagine, for example. I'm scared of looking weak, helpless, and worthless because I know how CENSORED it would make me feel. (pardon my French, I'm so sorry abt that...)

That's why I talk to you guys... so that I could get a perspective from people who really do make a difference in the world. I understand that my life probably won't make much of a difference to people around me, and that's fine because it makes me normal and human and I'm okay with that. It's just my will that drives me to be better, to be more of a friend, to be someone who helps others when no one else can help them.

Anyways, I just needed to get that off my chest.

*sigh* I'm legit tearing up behind my screen rn, I'm so sorry, but I'm legit having a reflection rn.

Well, I guess that's enough for now. I gtg eat with my family, the one I love the most! :) I look forward to talking with you guys again, and I promise to bring more questions for you guys! See y'all in a little bit!

-Ethan”

 

Hey, Ethan. Gotta be honest: I hate entitled heroes who think they’re more important than everyone else around them. I hate politicians who think that way, and it doesn’t get any better if you strap on a cape and parade around calling yourself a superhero. 

 

And I’ve met people like that, believe me. But for the most part, over here at least, that’s not a big problem. People suffer too much for their beliefs. If you’re going to fight crime, you’re going to pay through the nose to do it. And, honestly, someone being able to suffer through something and keep doing it can be a  _ really  _ solid indicator of their character. 

 

No ‘hero’ has any right to be blithe about people dying. If you’re going to be a hero, it needs to be to protect people. From dying, from drugs, from capture: whatever. It should be about protecting others. And some idiots don’t get that, but once they start suffering they tend to back out pretty quick or change up their character. 

 

When I run into people like that, I drop in to scare ‘em. Show them that they can’t just pretend to be someone  _ good _ and have it all be a lie to get more money, or fame. Don’t be scared of people who’re fakers. Be cautious about what they can do and be informed about who they are, but don’t be scared. 

 

I’ve got a question for you. Let’s say your sister grows up and because a special education specialist. She helps teach disabled kids in elementary school, or something. Your brother becomes an air force pilot and shoots down a bunch of important enemy troops. 

 

Would you say your brother was a more important person than your sister because what he did was ‘more important’? Would you love him more? Think he was better? 

 

I’m very glad that you know that what you can do physically doesn’t have any impact on your worth as a person. But what you do doesn’t mess with that either. They can reflect your character, but if you couldn’t tutor people for a month for some reason it wouldn’t make you worth any less.If you tutored nonstop for years, you wouldn’t be worth any more. 

 

And you don’t sound like a bad person for trying to figure out your own emotions. If your sister decided she was anorexic and wanted to get help and talk about her feelings, I don’t think you’d even  _ consider _ thinking she was a bad person for that. 

 

I guess, I just think it’s helpful to project, sometimes. If your sibling had your ‘worthless’ skills, would they be a useless person? Worth less? Less worthy of being loved? 

 

You talk about being forgotten because of other flashier people out there. I know it may be hard to believe now, but for some of those jocks, high school and college are going to be the best years of their lives. And after that, they haven’t built relationships on anything meaningful, they haven’t focused on the important things, and the rest of their lives are spent looking back on the glory days. 

 

That’s sad. It’s not all jocks: some of them are really deep people, I’ve  _ known _ some. But. It’s too many of them. 

 

And people won’t really remember them either. They definitely won’t remember them for their status as people, except a really select few. Their legacy is: ‘remember that one time that one guy shot a cool 3 pointer?’. And that’s it. 

 

There’s  _ so much more _ out there than that. You’re right. Most people aren’t gonna notice the good you do. But I’ll bet you two things. One is that more people notice and appreciate than you think. 

 

People don’t like to talk about that stuff for some reason. Feels awkward. But I bet they do notice, even if they aren’t brave enough to speak up. You’d be surprised by how many more people notice something than speak up about it. The second thing is that the people who do remember you will remember you for something a lot better than being able to kick a ball really hard or knock people over. 

 

There might be less people who remember you, but they will be the best people. And it’s better to have a few good people than a lot of fakers who don’t care about you as a person. And there will be people who care about you as a person, especially as you get older, I promise you. 

 

People don’t always recognize the good I do. In fact, sometimes they hate me for it. I keep doing it anyway. The idiot masses can yell their heads off till the cows come home, and as long as I know what’s right I’m going to spit in their eye and do it anyway. Because it is the right thing to do. And, along the way, I’ve met people who recognize that and who want to be with me because of who I am. 

 

I would never trade them for a whole gaggle of morons who just want to listen to yes-men or get caught up in trends or fads. 

 

(Sigh.) I know I’m coming off as harsh. That’s not intentional, and I don’t look down on you, I promise. I’m just not a gentle person. When I take time and effort to talk to someone, that’s how I show that I care, not through flowery words or anything. 

 

So. I come off as brash. But that is not at all because I’m angry or looking down on you or anything. Exact opposite. 

 

That said. I’m glad you aren’t worried about ‘changing the world’ or whatever. I hate it when people try to get everyone to think like that. Most people aren’t going to make huge world changing discoveries, and that isn’t bad. 

 

The important thing isn’t to do the biggest world-changing thing you can, it’s to do the best you can where you are with what you have. That’s the point. 

 

But just because you don’t make a big difference in the world doesn’t mean you won’t make a difference in the lives around you. Everyone who tries can make a difference in the lives around them. Everyone. 

 

Don’t be scared of looking bad. Do your best. What happens will happen and you’ll pick yourself up and move on. Make your mistakes. Everyone makes dumb mistakes. Laugh at yourself. That’s an important skill to have. 

 

You are not worthless. You are not useless. You are not pathetic or weak. People will think you are at some point: that’s just a given. Literally everyone has people who think that about them. Don’t dwell on idiots and ‘haters’. It doesn’t do anyone any good. 

  
  
  


Red Robin’s Response Page

FLUFF says: 

 

_ “ _ _ Ahem. Here is another trope. The "No-Capes" AU. Where all of you exist, are Waynes, and no one is a vigilante of any kind. Of course, there is the ever popular de-aging trope too. Usually, the mind regresses to that age too. I have found a handful of when the mind stays the same. I prefer when the mind stays the same. It's more fun. There are a LOT for Dami. A lot for Dickie too. Quite a few for Timmy, and only a couple for Jay. Usually... Bruce is the one who ends up taking care of whoever is de-aged, learning how to parent correctly. It's amusing if all of you de-age and he struggles so immensely. Especially if you throw in de-aged Cass and Steph too.” _

 

Huh. Hey, FLUFF. No vigilantes… you know, I could live with that. Originally, the plan was to back out of herodom eventually, but I guess I just got sucked in, you know? But it sounds good to be able to live normal lives. Really good. 

 

I would  _ really _ enjoy some deaged siblings. I wouldn’t want it to happen to  _ me _ , but… eh. I could live with it. I’d like to see Dick get deaged. Watch everyone freak out. Plus, I bet he would be adorable and not predisposed to kill anyone. 

 

**Discourse With Damian**

FLUFF queries: “ Ahem. Here is another trope. The "No-Capes" AU. Where all of you exist, are Waynes, and no one is a vigilante of any kind. Of course, there is the ever popular de-aging trope too. Usually, the mind regresses to that age too. I have found a handful of when the mind stays the same. I prefer when the mind stays the same. It's more fun. There are a LOT for Dami. A lot for Dickie too. Quite a few for Timmy, and only a couple for Jay. Usually... Bruce is the one who ends up taking care of whoever is de-aged, learning how to parent correctly. It's amusing if all of you de-age and he struggles so immensely. Especially if you throw in de-aged Cass and Steph too.”

 

Greetings, FLUFF. When you say ‘no capes’ do you mean that there are no assassins as well? I do not understand how my Father could possibly have  _ not _ waged war on crime… are there no vigilantes at all? Green Lantern corps? 

 

This sounds like the kind of strange would that Grayson would adore. I do not know how I would fit into it, but I think I enjoy this one much better. 

 

I enjoy the idea of deaged siblings. I would like to deage Todd. I could torture him to my heart’s content, take blackmail photos… ahh. 

 

Drake is acceptable as well, but I would choose Todd over him because if Drake was deaged Grayson would probably make him live with us until he was returned to normal.

 

Dandelion queries: “ Greetings, Damian. Can you really analyze someone's personality through this "internet" though? It is quite easy to make others perceive yourself as something other than you are. It seems I have angered forever122 by mentioning them. I will desist for now. I will say this though, your brothers appear to know more about them than you do. I believe Richard and Timothy were also given the silent treatment, however brief.

A pleasure to help, of course. My goal is to make the galaxy a better place. That all starts with the children of tomorrow. Including you, young Damian.”

 

Greetings, Dandelion. You can certainly perceive someone’s portrayed personality, and you can conduct extensive research into their backgrounds. forever 122 is not attempting to hide behind layers of deception and misdirection. 

 

I have confidence that they possess a conclusive reason for their behavior. 

 

It is strange how you profess to ‘desist for now’ and  _ immediately _ return to mentioning them. Also, of  _ course _ they know more. I am 10 and share less points of interest with forever 122 than any of my brothers. Obviously our conversations will not be so in depth. 

 

Perhaps you should brush up on human culture. 

 

I am so glad that you are such a benevolent force in this universe. It is a great weight lifted off my chest. It is almost as if a crushing weight was on my chest, but has now been lifted. 


	81. Chapter 81

**September 25, 2019**

_ Robin and You _

Feline_Luv asks: " Hi Richard, isn't that a strange coincident with FLUFF and I? Hmm... Though, I can't help but think that it says something if TWO people are concerned about him. You don't need to worry about the Dandelion and Forever122 issue, I've dealt with. If you don't believe me Mr Grayson you can see for yourself in the comments section! There really is no need to do something that extreme to Dandelion. Please don't be angry. *Hides in a corner*.

Hi, Feline_Luv! Wow. It looks like you did take care of it! Thank you. I haven't been keeping up with the comment section, but I'm really glad you stepped in to help sort things out!

Now that this Deathstroke thing is going on, I'm kinda worried about Jay too. I'm still not sure of how to help him though… before I might've ditched my civilian identity for a little bit so I could full time help him out and go undercover, but now that Damian's here I would really rather put that off.

Oh, I would only have blocked the parts of Dandelion's comments that were more… aggressive. But now I won't have to do that, so thanks again!

Hal Jordan asks: "Greetings batboys,

How are you guys doing? I've been flying around across planets in the universe. Nothing much really. Though there is a huge haze problem in the Southeast Asian region on Earth (not in our universe) as we speak. I'm not sure what I can do about that except to advise people living in the region to drink more water and try to stay indoors.

My questions are:

For Dick: Who would win a surfing contest among the batboys? I'm not sure there is a beach in Bludhaven or Gotham though. Coast City sure has beaches! Another question. On a scale of 10, how close are you to each of your brothers? Also since you are no fear to heights, I'm down to bringing you on a ride in my jet. You should have seen the look on Kyle's face when I flew him up there. We could almost touch the stars according to him! It's gonna be so fun."

Jorden? How did you get here? Wait… can your ring cross the dimensional gap? Is that even a thing? Should I be expecting Kyle to show up? Why are you even using this thing: you can just ask in person?

Also I would totally win a surfing contest. I'm offended that you even have to ask. I do not rate closeness with my brothers. I love them all and if they want to bond more I'm always happy to do so.

I would enjoy riding in your jet. Did you know I set the world record for longest free fall once? More interesting than just flying planes, I think! :)

Kyle is so sweet. I would've loved to have seen him!

? asks: "How was your evening with Miss. Barbra, Dick? ; )"

Hi, ?. I like your name. It's honestly something that Tim would do if he were running low on coffee to prank someone… my night with Barbara was pretty uneventful. Some work, some talk. I got some more feedback on Dami's costume, she gave me some ideas for patrol routs and contingency plans, and we talked for like. 6 hours straight. We had a lot to cover!

FLUFF asks: "Ooo~ Deathstroke, you say? I LiKe him~ I wonder what he wants? Yeah, definitely Jayjay's tough personality going on. He'll never admit to his siblings that he's lonely, Dickie. Maybe you guys should have a sibling day or something! That would be fun! Is Cass still around? It'd be nice to have all of you spend time together! You could invite Steph and Babs too!

I'm going to chuck some ships at you all. I'll avoid Bruce ones for now. Actually, I think I'll ask you guys. Whose ships do you want to hear about first?"

Hey, FLUFF! I'm… glad you like the psychopathic mass murderer. I like him too.

Oh, I know. Jason's been Mr Tough Guy for literally forever. I do want to talk with him, and a sibling day sounds wonderful. But Jason's hard to kidnap well. Even if I did it he'd be so mad it would be pretty counterproductive. And he won't come by himself.

Do you have any ideas for how I could get him to come over?

Hmm… maybe I could get everyone else together, though. Whoever can (or will, in the case of Jason and Tim) show up will?

Ships, huh? Well… I don't particularly care to hear mine… Damian. Who does Damian get paired with, usually?

Jason

Feline_Luv says: " Hi Jason, really now? That's new information to me, I've read about something like that with him. Well you could try someone else that the cat is calm around, or do the food idea. Animals love food, seriously my cat is the cutest thing when he sees someone food. When I come home from work with food (I work at Mc Donalds) he runs to me meowing and rubbing against me. His meows are the cutest thing, I can't even describe it. XD Even if it's simply the can cat food and it's someone that normally tries to scare him away, he will do his cute meows and rub against them.

Hi, Feline_Luv. Hmm. So are you saying that I should just carry cat food around with me? Is there something more portable? Does it still work if the cat isn't hungry?

Hal Jordan says: "Hal Jordan: Greetings batboys,

How are you guys doing? I've been flying around across planets in the universe. Nothing much really. Though there is a huge haze problem in the Southeast Asian region on Earth (not in our universe) as we speak. I'm not sure what I can do about that except to advise people living in the region to drink more water and try to stay indoors.

My questions are:

For Jason: I guess you are a bit like Guy Gardner. He was once a Red Lantern/Warrior. He wore red too. I can't say I like Guy very much but I do treat him with respect since the Guardians chose him to be a Lantern too. My question to you is - which of your brothers is/are the closest to you? Also, what do you think they should do to try to reconnect with you better? I heard you aren't very close with your brothers like you used to. Also, interestingly, I read a comic issue on Earth that you and Dick had a little problem asking for each other's help which prompted Artemis to remark that she had never seen two brothers being so difficult to ask for help. I only have a brother left, Jim. He and I are close, especially after I returned to Coast City after being "revived" phew.."

Hal? What are you doing here? Since when were you interested in talking with us? You aren't off the hook for the Parallax thing, you know. Also I am extremely offended that you would even think of comparing me to Guy Gardner. Gardner.

The only worthwhile thing that idiot did in his entire life was moon Batman. Dick did hang around the Outlaws once and we fought the entire time. Why on Earth are you asking these questions, Hal? We live on the same planet and you never did before!

FLUFF says: "Hey, Jay! SwAn QuEeN! YEEESSS! Timmy is the SwAn QuEeN! I think I've seen fanart of that somewhere... Oh, I know the Tower can't keep you out. His friends have been pretty pissed recently though. You're busy? Is it Red Hood or Outlaw stuff? Day stuff or night stuff? Also...Timmers mentioned a scrapbook? A scrapbook Bizarro made? What's in it.

I'm going to chuck some ships at you all. I'll avoid Bruce ones for now. Actually, I think I'll ask you guys. Whose ships do you want to hear about first?"

Heh, yeah! Hey, FLUFF! Finally, someone who knows what I'm talking about! Such a drama queen, am I right?

Everyone is insulting me today. I am not like Guy Gardener. And I cannot be stopped by a bunch of snot nosed teenagers just because they've got their tights in a wad. Oh, I really just have night stuff.

Basically, Batman's not working like he used to. He's not collaborating with anyone unless there are no other options. There's a huge power fluctuation going on, and if someone isn't right in the thick of it, it could get insane way too fast. I'm doing all kinds of overtime to keep everything from spilling over.

I have no idea what Tim was talking about.

Launch everyone's ships at me. How many beautiful women do I get? More than Dick, I bet. I want Dick, Tim, Damian, Cass, Steph: the whole 10 yards!

Red Robin's Response Page

Feline_Luv says:

"Hi Tim, alright you asked for it. Fair warning, I have a strong view and am likely to get heated and deep when talking about this.

So you want to know about what motivates life? Well, to start off you need to understand what is life. This life is a test, to see if gods creations are worthy of freewill. Angels are creations without freewill, they obey what they are told to do without even the ability to even think otherwise. God also has other creations, the devils are among gods creation that does have freewill, the devils have proven that they are unworthy or freewill and were banished from heaven. Humans were also made with freewill, I'm sure you have heard the story of Adam and Eva so I will summaries, basically the devils out of spite influenced the humans into misusing their freewill and because of this, god decided to test all humans to see if as a total that we are still worthy to be trusted with freewill. This life is that test, if we pass we go back to heaven, if we fail we join the devils in hell.

As for what motivates us, well... (sorry about to get very dark) What motivates us to keep going in life, as in what makes us not kill ourselves... like I said, this life is a test, you can't just throw the paper off the table and leave, you would fail if you did that. I um, kinda speak from experience. What I just explained, it... is something that I had to keep telling myself for a long time and even now I still tell myself this. Suicide is an automatic fail in this life and it would disrupt other peoples tests as well. Going back to my example, if someone just through their paper and ran out the room, that would disrupt and distract the others taking the test and what right to we have to do that? None, none at all."

Hi, Feline_Luv. Oh, don't worry. I love talking and learning about this kind of thing. The more in depth the better. If anything I might ask too many questions! First, I'd like to clear something up. I've heard that sunna Muslims believe in the Christian Old Testament, which is why so many stories overlap. Would you say that's true?

Do you believe that God is loving and cares about humans as individuals? How did the devils prove themselves unworthy? Why does God care if you're good with free will or not?

I have to agree that I don't see how any good God would support suicide. But I hope you know that things do get better, and one day you'll be glad to be alive not just because of those around you but because you really want to be.

Hal Jordan says:

" Hal Jordan: Greetings batboys,

How are you guys doing? I've been flying around across planets in the universe. Nothing much really. Though there is a huge haze problem in the Southeast Asian region on Earth (not in our universe) as we speak. I'm not sure what I can do about that except to advise people living in the region to drink more water and try to stay indoors.

My questions are:

For Tim: You remind me of Kyle Rayner. Are you good at art like he is? Kyle and I are quite close. My question for you is, would you ever bring Damian out for a bonding session? I heard Damian isn't exactly fond of you but hey I tell you, when you lost your entire family and city before, I would give everything to spend more time with my older brother, Jack. We weren't the best of brothers to one another but he is after all part of my family and now he is gone."

Hello, Jordan. It's about time you showed up.

I'm decent at colorless sketches, particularly mechanical ones. And I'm very good at photography, so that might count as art.

If circumstances were dire I might bond with Damian. I don't see a lot of reason to now, though. I'm sorry about your city and family. It's hard to get over losses like that.

FLUFF says:

"Oh my god. Hahahahaha! I did NOT know that about drakes! That was highly interesting and enlightening. Thanks for that! Aw~ You're so sweet Timbo. The reasoning behind Red Robin. Also, you have been dubbed Swan Queen by Jay.

I'm going to chuck some ships at you all. I'll avoid Bruce ones for now. Actually, I think I'll ask you guys. Whose ships do you want to hear about first?"

Hi, FLUFF. I hope I didn't traumatize you too badly. (Groans) Are you people just commiserating and trading insults with each other? Is that the secret point of this diary? To make fun of me?

I liked that costume. It was a practical and memorable costume that combined usefulness with the bird theme. If people dress as bats I can dress as a bird. Come on.

Ships… who are mine? Who are Dick's? I guess that's all I'm really interested in… I'll ask Steph if there's anything she wants to know.

**Discourse With Damian**

Alright, 'fanforce'. Grayson spoke preemptively yesterday, but I am now ready to share my rough designs for my costume with you all. Feedback is appreciated. My apologies for the long description. I cannot post pictures to both websites so it is necessary.

It does have a hood, which is red on the inside and attached to the body of the suit. It also has a cape, which is black on the outside and red on the inside. This comes down to a few inches over my ankles. I kept my combat boots and utility belt, but they would now be grey. There are black gloves which go to my elbows, and a bird symbol on my chest. I did some research on different costumes in your universe, and it looks rather similar to Nightwing's symbol in 'Young Justice' season 2. The bird is light blue.

My mask is basically a domino, but the edges poke up so it looks something like this symbol: (-) It is bright red, like the cape. There are black stripes down my sides. The rest of the suit is light red.

This is a first design and subject to change, but I will require input. If it is highly requested of me, I may submit a design to AO3 if I can discern how to do it.

Feline_Luv queries: "Salam alaycom Damian, no I have not. But I read a lot and write a bit too, sorry if I seem a bit numb to those types of things, I just really don't think harshly of abduction unless it was worst case scenario, like physical/extreme mental torturer or worst (I'm not going to say it, it'll likely get censored, for good reason!) I read about those extreme scenarios a lot, so that may be way I seem 'nonchalant' about your situation. Sorry I didn't realise how insensitive of me it was to not view your situation as important in that regard as well. Please accept my sincere apology! I promise, I only wish for peace to be with you (hence my greeting).

You think I'm similar to Mr Grayson? Well maybe I am in some ways, I do act like a mother to MANY of my friends. Who am I trying to fool? I act like a mother to ALL of my friends. There is no denying it."

Wa-alaikum-salaam, Felin_Luv. Hm. I find it interesting that your 'worst case scenario' (which I doubt Grayson would censor as long as you are speaking in a productive manner as opposed to a crude one) is worse than dying.

Would life really cease to be worth living in this instance? If you do not wish to discuss this with me it is fine: I have no real experience in relation to the subject and am obviously considered young to discuss these matters.

Do not worry. It was, actually, not a fearful or stressful experience. Just highly annoying. I simply found it strange that you, as a civilian, was so blithe about it. Most people are significantly more perturbed. If it makes you feel better, however, your apology is accepted.

(Insert a sigh.) Grayson is such a mother hen… And I have to live with him! He insists that someone has to be in this family, and Cain and Brown espouse to agree with him. I, however, do not see the necessity in having someone mess up my hair every morning after I get it right .

Do you have a cat? Multiple cats? I have one named Alfred. I have trained him to attack Drake and Todd, but not much else of use. Have I told you this already? I have told multiple people here this before, so I do not remember if I have informed you about Alfred yet or not.

Hal Jordan queries: "Greetings batboys,

How are you guys doing? I've been flying around across planets in the universe. Nothing much really. Though there is a huge haze problem in the Southeast Asian region on Earth (not in our universe) as we speak. I'm not sure what I can do about that except to advise people living in the region to drink more water and try to stay indoors.

My questions are:

For Damian: I guess you and Dick are pretty close? Reminds me of my younger brother, Jim! I love it when his kids come over to my house and meet their favourite Uncle! Hahaha. My question for you is; what is it like to live with Dick? For example, Is he a good house mate? How's the furnishing and view etc? Also, have you ever given Birthday presents to all your brothers before? I love to buy gifts for others who are close to me. One more thing, I should inform Kyle that you are a budding artist like he is! I think you two would hit it off well!

Alright, take care batboys!"

Jordan. I see you continue your habit of placing your nose where it does not belong. My situation with Grayson is fine. We moved yesterday into our new apartment which is far more spacious than the previous.

Grayson is a perfectly fine housemate. We are working on aquiring decor. Also, we live in Bludhaven. The view is much the same as everywhere else in the city. Not everywhere can be as perfect as Coast City was.

I have gifted all of my brothers before.

Now I would like to ask what you think you are doing. Why would you ask us these things online when you could literally fly over and ask in person? Why is now so different?

And for the sake of all that is good, man, why do you take so much interest in our lives?

FLUFF queries: "Dami! So, the 'end goal' is to enact great humiliation, irritation and inconvenience upon Jayjay. And to record it for blackmail. Got it. You know... Jay has actually submitted some blackmail material to here. Things to possibly blackmail him with. I doubt he was thinking about it when he originally posted the material, but he later said not to tell anyone, that he wouldn't be able to live it down. I could give that to you if you wanted. Other ideas though... Petty revenges or all out big revenge? Yes, Dami. We are all very proud that maiming and death are not on your list of possible retaliations. You're doing an amazing job! Stick to it!

I'm going to chuck some ships at you all. I'll avoid Bruce ones for now. Actually, I think I'll ask you guys. Whose ships do you want to hear about first?"

Greetings, FLUFF. You are correct. And it is an honorable goal. Hmmm… we had best leave Todd to his confessions. I will gather my own material. That increases my bragging rights.

Also, thank you. I am proud of myself as well.

I do not know why I would care to hear about any ships. But a pirate ship would be acceptable.

**Wing-tip!**

Make lists. When you have an overwhelming amount of things to do, or even just a lot of things to do, writing them down and checking them off can be invaluable, both for helping to remember everything and for the feeling of satisfaction it provides!


	82. Chapter 82

**September 26, 2019**

_Robin and You_

Feline_Luv asks: " _Hi Mr Grayson, I was just doing my part as a good muslima, if I didn't do something it would have escalated. You have a good point about that, but I don't think it'll be weird if officer Grayson was looking for Red Hood. Hey do you want to know something funny? Damian says I act a lot like you. What's your thought on that?"_

Hi, Feline_Luv! Thank you, all the same. It's nice to have people take what they believe seriously, and live it out!

Well, Officer Grayson would have a hard time  _finding_  Red Hood. And then what when I find him? I can't stay. I'd have to fake a kidnapping or going missing or something, and that would just cause a lot of problems.

Well, I don't know you super well, but Damian tells me that you 'mother hen' your friends, and in that we are totally Mother Hen buddies! All the time. To all of them. Even though most of them are older than me, I will 'pester them in love' anyway. :)

? asks: " _You mean to say you did not spend time with Miss. Barbra in her birthday? For shame, Dick. For shame. Unless, of course, her birthday is not September 23rd in your world?"_

Hi, ? Oh, it was her birthday. Nice job noticing that! But Babs celebrates her birthday on Saturday so we can throw her a party. We're hoping Jason shows up to this one!

FLUFF asks: " _Dickiiiiieeee! Only 8 more days until Joker comes out here! I am so excited! I can't wait to see it! Oh my god, Dickie! If you're sleeping through 3 alarms, you're not getting ANY sleep! Write for like, an hour and call it good! Deathstroke is so weird. I love it._

_Oh, Dickie. Telling me to not mention something to someone makes me want to do it soooo badly. I respect you though, so I won't. At least not with Batman Day._

_Yeah, there are a few with you as the caretaker, Dickie. Bruce is more popular in that regard though, because we like to watch him struggle. Well, if everyone else is de-aged and still has their memories, you continue to big brother everyone and it's basically a fun free for all. Tiny unstoppable forces. Your numbers are your saving grace. If it's just YOU who is de-aged, and managed to keep all your memories without them being infantilized, you take advantage of the situation and things you once did as a kid in the manor, but are too big to do now. The chandeliers are in constant danger. You do weasel hugs out of people, your kicked puppy dog eyes make everyone cave to everything. You help everyone to... destress? That's not the right word... Relax?_

_Hmm... Jayjay WOULD be pretty hard to kidnap... You could either a.) wait for Jay to work himself ragged and then kidnap him, or b.) express your concern to his friends and they will either "bully" him into coming over or kidnap him for you. He's weak to his friends. Especially Bizarro. I bet Bizarro would love to spend time with Dami too! He loved it when Jay kidnapped Dami. Had a fantastic time! Ooo~ That would be good. Jay mentioned possibly setting up a play date between Biz and Dami. If you're able to, you could contact Aretmis and Bizarro, suggest a play date between Biz and Dami, which he would jump at, and I bet they would nab Jay to bring him with! They could bring that weird force field cage thing too, if need be. (Jayjay kept Dami in that during his time with the Outlaws)"_

Hey, FLUFF! ...Joker comes out? Did people actually make a movie about the  _Joker_? Why would they do that? I'm trying… I'm trying to sleep. But you guys are just so awesome! I can't just leave you all behind or write lame stuff?

:) People talk about me swinging on the chandeliers? That's amazing! I did that  _all_  the time! And yes. They were in constant danger! :)

Deaged me sounds like he does a pretty good job. I approve. I approve very much.

I guess I could try kidnapping Jay with friends… the problem is that he's actually doing important work, so if I mess it up with something too auspicious people could be in serious danger.

It would be very ironic, though, if we put Jay in the cage he used for Dami, and a playdate sounds wonderful! :)

Jason

Feline_Luv says: "Hi Jason, what are you saying? I'm talking about CAN cat food, it's in a can, food doesn't get more portable unless you can summon a food dimension portal. Lol yep! If it's the nice can of cat food they are NEVER full.

Lmao, FLUFF is going to talk about shippings, that's going to be fun. *Giggles*"

Hey, Feline_Luv. I mean. If it was in a  _bag_  or something that would be better. Am I supposed to bring a can opener along too? Are there cat treats or something to throw at them?

I am looking forward to shippings. I am looking forward to Damian hearing about ships. He's gonna freak out so bad…

Red Robin's Response Page

Feline_Luv says:

" _Hi Tim, first of all, I have no clue what the Christian Old Testament is. I can tell you that all Muslims are suppose to follow the quran. Sunna muslims follow only what comes from the quran and hadith, nothing else, if it doesn't say it in those books, then we do not believe it and it is not one of our rules. You mentioned stories over lapping? Yeah they kinda do, they are similar but they aren't identical, as for why, well (Disclaimer if you follow other religions please don't be too offended, this is our believe, I do not mean to discriminate or offend) the other religions are kinda versions of islam where the messages wasn't sent right and misunderstood. Something to note about the quran, the book is completely unchanged since the prophet Mohamed (peace be upon him) spoke the words, unlike the bible with it's multiple testaments._

_God has 99 names, one of them is Al Wadood, this translates to 'the most loving', the one who is the source of all love and affection. His Love is intense, constant and lasting._

_How did the devils prove their unworthiness? They would disobey god and influenced others to do the same._

_Why does god care? The purpose of giving us freewill was to see if we could be trusted to still obey god despite being able to do otherwise._

_Um sorry, but no. It will never be permanently better. That's the harsh true. Something one of my teachers told my class, 'you can never have true happiness, without accepting that there will be moments of sadness.' Probably not the exact words but that was basically the message. As someone with anxiety, ADHD and depression my likelihood of issues is increased, so my periods of sadness are longer and stronger. I just have to make it through, just keep going until things aren't as bad... It's not easy and I can't help feeling guilty when I do make it through... whatever the issue, I can't help but think one of these two things: I want to end my pain and/or I want to stop bothering others."_

Hi, Feline_Luv. That's weird… I googled it to see if I had heard right an I found some… verses? Are they called verses there? The Quaran is poetry, right? So, verses, maybe?

_Sura 29:46 "Dispute ye not with the people of the book, except in the best way, unless it be with those of them who do wrong but say, 'We believe in the revelation which has come down to us and in that which came down to you; our God is your God is One; and it is to Him we submit (in Islam)."_

_It is He Who has sent down the Book (the Quran) to you (Muhammad SAW) with truth, confirming what came before it. And he sent down the Taurat (Torah) and the Injeel (Gospel). Surah 3:3_

Did this status change? Does the Quran contradict itself?

Oh, and don't worry about offending me  _at all_. I don't even  _have_  a real religion. I'm still figuring all this out, and I think censoring your beliefs to be 'nice' is way more harmful than anything else.

Hmmm… why would a God care if we were any good at free will? Why create us at all? Does he need or is he helped by prayers? Was he lonely? Our humans reflections of God, or completely inferior beings?

Tell me if I'm asking too much and I'll back off. I just really like conversations like this!

I don't understand something. My understanding is that Muslims believe in Hell, and it's a terrible place where your brain boils in the easiest spot, or something like that. So, if that's true, then I don't think dying would be an escape from life.

Oh, I agree with your teacher. I didn't mean to sound like I thought life would always be fun. I've been struggling with some… intense… depression for years now. Along with some self esteem, anxiety, compounded with insomnia… no, I could never believe in things always being perfect.

Feeling guilt is normal. Just so long as you can tell yourself the truth and remember that suicide really never does 'stop bothering' people. I told Dick that I felt like going away might make people feel better, once, and I got him freaking out and giving me a three hour long: 'you're loved and special and I would nevereverever want you to go away' lecture.

I will not give you a three hour lecture, but I do hope you know those things are still true anyway. Even if they don't always feel like they are.

**Discourse With Damian**

Dandelion queries: "Greetings, Damian. You cannot fault me for a last minute thought, can you? Ten, you say? Odd, Richard, stated you were eleven. Perhaps you would enjoy conversing with someone your own age. I am sure I can find someone suitable for the task. I shall return in a few days time with a new companion for you to converse with."

Greetings Dandelion. Do you know something strange? I think I hear sounds on the wind. They sound almost like you not dropping a conversation, but that cannot be because you have stated that you would cease to run your mouth on this topic.

What a strange phenomenon.

I was under the impression you wanted to speak with me 'right', in other terms, yourself. Are you overtaxed? Are your schemes leaving you no time to speak with me? You poor dear.

Also, I was ten when this chronicle began, and your attitude has not changed greatly since then, leaving me to group you all together throughout both of my ages. The more relevant one is ten because it further exemplifies my point, as opposed to eleven, which is not as extreme and thus effective.

Your command of the English language continues to leave much to be desired.

Feline_Luv queries: "Salam alaycom Damian, true I am a civilian, but the difference between me and regular civilians is that my parents are strict to traditional rules for girls leaving the house. It's not like my neighbourhood is known for danger, my parents are just paranoid and raised us to be scared that the worst case scenario could happen, I really know much on the likelihood of things in the real world outside of the things I read and watch. Because of how paranoid I was raised, I see something that isn't worst case scenario and think, 'alhamdulillah something worst didn't happen.' I have to agree with Mr Grayson, mother figures (proper ones!) are extremely important. He messes your hair huh? I know how annoying that is, but it's kinda cute, the affection he gives you I mean.

Yes! I have a ginger cat name Batata, my sister has a cat too, but she's leaving the house soon and taking her cat with her. The most either have been trained to do, is to expect food at when making a certain sound and to leave if you shout 'out' in arabic. Yes you have told me about Alfred, feel free to say more about him if you want to though. In case the name didn't give it away, I love cats."

Wa-alaikum-salaam, Feline_Luv. Your parents sound as intelligent people. As my experiences have been the League of Shadows, Gotham and Bludhaven, I am probably not well rounded in my assessments either, but I do find 'better safe than sorry' to be a valid truism.

Cats are so difficult to train. This is one of the regrets of my life. I believe that Alfred is intelligent enough to learn many tricks, but… but yet. He will not learn them. He has learned to open the pantry doors and bite through the sugar bags. This is an inconvenient trick to learn, unless I can find a way to set him loose in someone else's house. We have since installed latches on our cabinet doors.


	83. Chapter 83

**September 27, 2019**

_Robin and You_

FLUFF asks: " _FLUFF:Okay, guys! Looks like we'll be starting with the youngest of the bunch for ships, precious Dami who has no idea what we're talking about! Dickie will probably sensor some of this. I somewhat hate to do this, but not really. NOW! Let's see... Well, I know I come across DamiJon a lot. Damian and Johnathan Kent. It's a really cute ship. Fanart is adorable too. You gotta be weary though. It can quickly escalate past fluff. Some people ship DamiSteph, Dami and Steph together too. More often than not very fluffy. We've got the popular DamiMar'i here too. You're probably wondering, who is Mar'i? Well, she's Dickie's daughter with Kori in a lot of universes. She's half human half Tamaranian. She goes by Nightstar as a vigilante. She's actually canon. She lives on Earth 22. Pretty sure Dami and Mar'i get married in that world. Have 2 kids. Dami is the Demon's Head on that planet though._

_It can get more complicated than that though. Mar'i usually grows up with her older Uncle Dami and then starts dating him later. Weird, huh? We've also got a DamiRae. Dami and a younger Raven. Blame Teen Titans Judas Contract for that one. Of course we also have DamiColin. Also adorable. Not really any Dami and Maya though. There are a good handful of Dami and Iris West II. Can you believe none of these are even the favorite ship for Dami? I'll save it for later though~ There are a few from everyone that I'll be saving for last. Hehehe! I bet the other readers know what I'm talking about. Don't spoil it though!"_

That is just. No.  _Oh_ , no. Is Damian of the age of consent at  _least_  in these things? What do I think about him being in a relationship with my  _daughter_?

Why is he the Demon's Head? Is he an assassin? Did he not live with Bruce?

Why would Damian ever want to be in a relationship with  _Steph_? She's so much older than him! Why would people ship Dami and  _Raven_?

Hal Jordan asks: " _Greetings batboys,_

_I'm off somewhere in space at the moment. "Top" secret Mission as i'm told. Even I don't know the full details. Haha._

_Dick:_

_Pardon my previous question. I'd vote for you too simply based on your acrobatic prowess. I figured that question about surfing after accessing a website called tumblr? While I was in "alternate" Earth. What's that? Anyhow, here's the link to it. tagged/dick-grayson_

_Seems like you guys are pretty popular in that Earth too. Ah yes, my ring can now allow me to bypass dimensions. Pretty crazy I know. It does take a lot of juice to do that though. Do you have any comfort food? Please don't tell me it's cereal! I mean cereal is fine and all but that can't be it. Right? I love sticky wings. And the occasional onion rings. Cause rings. Hahaha. Tell me what's yours and maybe I'll bring some of that next time to where you are when I'm in town or something. Ah yes, Kyle's a nice lad. I hope I'm not a bad influence to him. I'll send your regards to him. Longest free-fall? That's awesome! Well you are the greatest acrobat so that says something. Maybe I should tell the Guardians to keep a lookout for you if they need a lantern! What do you want to be? Green? Blue? Purple? Red? Just not Pink and YELLOW of course! You know my dad was a Catholic and mum was Jewish. I'm not sure if faith is able to keep me on the right path. The whole Parallax incident was not of course. As the Spectre, I felt like I was doing the right thing but at the same time not really. I'm conflicted. And then I compare the both of us. How can someone be so positive even if he has lost so much? My dad died when I was a kid in a burning plane. Your parents fell to their death through sabotage. Look at both of us now. You being the positive one and the heart and soul of "DC Comics" (That's what they use in alternate earth for us) and me just the Greatest Green Lantern. I don't feel too great myself at times. So for you, how does faith help you? Are you religious at all times? I find that I can't be. Can you even get close to God? I do believe in God. No reason not to. I don't blame God for Dad's death because free will is given to us. God had no choice but to watch Dad die too. If God interfered, it will work against the free will he gave to us. But I do question why God allowed me to become a villain as Parallax. Coast City had so many good memories and I helped to destroy all of them. So Dick, what are your views on this?"_

Jordan. You are a good person, and I appreciate you and I am always willing to talk. But I hope you realize that you're talking to me, someone you've never had a deep personal conversation with in your life, on the internet instead of waiting until you can come back to Earth or do literally anything that's not crossing a dimensional barrier with a ring you're forbidden to use for selfish reasons to discuss theology.

Are you doing okay?

But. Being positive is a choice, not always an inherent charistic. It's a form of defiance, in some ways, when you refuse to break so you choose to get stronger. And when you do break, you put the pieces back together in a way that makes you better than before.

And, I think, the only way to be able to say that hope and love is real is to believe in a God that has made the universe run on these things.

God lets people do bad things. That  _is_  the definition of free will. And when people do bad, bad consequences follow. Some worse than others. But you didn't destroy reality and the Green Lantern Corps reformed and survived. So, maybe God did make things better.

But we need to have the choice to be better. Extant was working with you because he wanted to bring back his brother, and he'd already lost so much. He took his pain and made a  _choice_  to try to take away everyone's free will and rewrite tragedy as he wanted. That would've been evil.

And stopping you from being able to make mistakes by stripping you of your will would've been evil too.

Comfort food… cereal, yes. Also pop tarts, candy bars and cherry juice infused or strawberry flavored craisins. I will accept other craisins, but those are the best.

Jason

FLUFF says: "FLUFF:Ooo~ That's actually a nice revenge plan, Jay. It is very subtle. Hmph. You should know "young grasshopper" is a movie quote. Besides, you have no clue how old I am. I could be younger than you, I could be the same age as you, or I could be older and a bit immature. It's your guess. Ducra? From the All Caste? Oh! Do you still have your blade? It's a sick blade.

Dickie being a Talon. Bruce usually finds him, eventually if Dickie becomes a Talon. It's just the case of he didn't get to Dickie quick enough. He had children of his own in the audience that he needed to comfort. By the time he gets to the floor to comfort Dickie, kid has already been snatched up by The Court.

Yeah, the no capes thing is a bit weird. You guys aren't vigilantes, so... you guys just live normal lives. Bruce is just... Bruce. CEO of WE. Loving and doting father of 5 with an amazing butler dad. No Batman, no Brucie, just Bruce. Dickie's usually a cop or working at WE. You are either in college for a literature major or working at WE, usually in the outreach department, Timmy is in high school, helping out at WE, Cass is usually in dance productions, and Dami's in elementary school and still has a hoard of animals. No, Dami and Cass aren't assasin babies. League of Assasins usually doesn't exist in that world. Talia and Bruce have joint custody of Dami. So, she isn't a terrible mom. Cass was still traumatized as child by David, so there is that.

Oh ho ho... HUGE fan of de-aging. Especially of one where their memories are retained. Hehehe... Believe it or not, most people headcanon that you're amazing with kids. Best of the bunch. Often get stuck watching them at some point or another. Also, Dami is now oddly fascinated with wanting you to de-age. Sorry, not sorry!

So... Batman is isolating himself...? Power fluctuation? Between who? You're going to be running yourself ragged, aren't you? You...DON'T know what Timmy's talking about with the scrapbook? Well... I guess I've got to go ask Timmers for the juicy details. What he said has made me EXTREMELY interested.

Okay, guys! Looks like we'll be starting with the youngest of the bunch for ships, precious Dami who has no idea what we're talking about! Dickie will probably sensor some of this. I somewhat hate to do this, but not really. NOW! Let's see... Well, I know I come across DamiJon a lot. Damian and Johnathan Kent. It's a really cute ship. Fanart is adorable too. You gotta be weary though. It can quickly escalate past fluff. Some people ship DamiSteph, Dami and Steph together too. More often than not very fluffy. We've got the popular DamiMar'i here too. You're probably wondering, who is Mar'i? Well, she's Dickie's daughter with Kori in a lot of universes. She's half human half Tamaranian. She goes by Nightstar as a vigilante. She's actually canon. She lives on Earth 22. Pretty sure Dami and Mar'i get married in that world. Have 2 kids. Dami is the Demon's Head on that planet though.

It can get more complicated than that though. Mar'i usually grows up with her older Uncle Dami and then starts dating him later. Weird, huh? We've also got a DamiRae. Dami and a younger Raven. Blame Teen Titans Judas Contract for that one. Of course we also have DamiColin. Also adorable. Not really any Dami and Maya though. There are a good handful of Dami and Iris West II. Can you believe none of these are even the favorite ship for Dami? I'll save it for later though~ There are a few from everyone that I'll be saving for last. Hehehe! I bet the other readers know what I'm talking about. Don't spoil it though!"

Hey, FLUFF. Bold of you to assume I haven't made a complete profile of you yet. I am a bat, after all. That said. You'd have to be really.  _Really_  old to call me a young grasshopper.

Kinda. I don't really use my soul blade any more. It's… not the healthiest thing to do, honestly. I mean, think about it. Forming your soul into a weapon and hitting people with it? Yeah, great plan.

Hm. I guess I can see that… still seems kinda weird, though. Dick wasn't gonna be snatched  _right_  up. He was in the juvie for a while. Although, maybe that was because Bruce got involved immediately.

Well. The no capes world sounds like rainbows and sunshine. Even Talia is a good mommy. How pleasant.

Dick  _would_  want me deaged! Psycho. There's something wrong with that man, I'm telling you.

Well, if Batman's not acting the same anymore, and not covering as much territory, there's a lot of gangs that would love to spread out. Kinda like when a mob boss dies. Everything goes downhill  _really_  fast.

ASJKHAIUJTOHGABOITEA;ITUHG[IUEHR[G[

IF I START LAUGHING ANY HARDER I WILL DIE A SECOND TIME!

That was perfect! Oh, Dick must be flipping out so bad! Dami must be so confused! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

FLUFF, you're a genius!

Hal Jordan says: "Jason:

Touché. I'm hurt. Well you probably know Bats or Spooky as I call him have a history. But I told myself hey, I think I'm going to try to work things out better between us. So hence, I'm trying to learn stuff from the batboys. He's just gonna grunt or drop one liners and that's not helping. So here I am asking you guys to provide me with some insight etc. I understand the whole Parallax thing. I let it control me and I can never forgive myself for it. I guess both of us have one thing in common. We died and we brought back to life. But there's still a black spot you know. Hahaha, I knew we could be friends! You and I hate Gardner! Don't tell him though. Regarding the questions, yeah well, there are a lot of things on my mind. I mean rebuilding Coast City, finding acceptance, looking out for loved ones etc. It take a toll. So, I just want someone else who would possibly know where I'm coming from to talk it out. What better person to talk to than you? Leaving all the deep stuff for now, what is your comfort food? I've got an impression you cook as well? Maybe next time I'll can bring some food or you can cook some food and we will have a deep and meaningful conversation. Also, tell me embarrassing stories of your brothers and I will tell you about mine. "Brotherly" bonding session. Phew... So what's the latest prank you did on Dick? I do feel sad for Dick sometimes. Really do."

You're freaking me out, Hal. This is completely out of character for you. Bring me chili dogs. With mayo.

Everyone hates Guy Gardner, that's not special.

And if you'd paid any attention to what's been going on, you'd know that Damian is in Dick's custody right now because Batman has been condemned as negligent and abusive. Don't go spreading that around, though. You're Founding, so you get to hear it.

Red Robin's Response Page

FLUFF asks:

" _FLUFF:Timmy! I always feel sad when I'm reminded you could be living a normal life. That's what herodom does to people, it sucks them in like a jet engine and you die in it. Do you still wish you could be leading a normal life? A positive is that you wouldn't have a creepy old stalker dude who wants your babies. Anyway, tell me more about Bizarro's scrapbook!_

_It seems like all of you except Dickie wants someone else to be de-aged for blackmail purposes. Which, I'm all down for. I bet none of you would be amused if you were solely responsible for that de-aged sibling though. You are 100 % correct. De-aged Dickie is adorable and not predisposed to killing people. Would you still be able to live with being de-aged is you were turned into a two year-old or younger?_

_Traumatize me? Oh, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy... I highly doubt there is ANYway you could traumatize me. I mean, even seeing Batman's... ahem. That would have been extremely inappropriate of me to say. No matter how BADLY I want to say it, I won't. I feel like I might disturb you all with the ships anyway. At least mildly. NO, TIMMY! The point is NOT to make fun of you! We all love you so much! Sometimes... showing affection can be seen as being picked on. Like pulling your pigtails. I hear it's what siblings tend to do._

_Okay, guys! Looks like we'll be starting with the youngest of the bunch for ships, precious Dami who has no idea what we're talking about! Dickie will probably sensor some of this. I somewhat hate to do this, but not really. NOW! Let's see... Well, I know I come across DamiJon a lot. Damian and Johnathan Kent. It's a really cute ship. Fanart is adorable too. You gotta be weary though. It can quickly escalate past fluff. Some people ship DamiSteph, Dami and Steph together too. More often than not very fluffy. We've got the popular DamiMar'i here too. You're probably wondering, who is Mar'i? Well, she's Dickie's daughter with Kori in a lot of universes. She's half human half Tamaranian. She goes by Nightstar as a vigilante. She's actually canon. She lives on Earth 22. Pretty sure Dami and Mar'i get married in that world. Have 2 kids. Dami is the Demon's Head on that planet though._

_It can get more complicated than that though. Mar'i usually grows up with her older Uncle Dami and then starts dating him later. Weird, huh? We've also got a DamiRae. Dami and a younger Raven. Blame Teen Titans Judas Contract for that one. Of course we also have DamiColin. Also adorable. Not really any Dami and Maya though. There are a good handful of Dami and Iris West II. Can you believe none of these are even the favorite ship for Dami? I'll save it for later though~ There are a few from everyone that I'll be saving for last. Hehehe! I bet the other readers know what I'm talking about. Don't spoil it though!"_

… Creepy… stalker… I'm not gonna get into that. Unless it's important, then tell me.

Oh, Bizarro has a running scrapbook of his family. He likes to keep 'special moments' in it. Sometimes he enlists Tim or Babs's help in getting them from the security cameras. Trust me. If everyone hadn't already seen it, it would be  _wonderful_  blackmail material.

Even if I was responsible for it, a de-aged Jason would be more than amusing. I suppose I'd make it through being deaged. I could still work a computer that young, and I'm sure I'd get fixed quickly.

Oh, I know. I know. I'm not upset about you all teaming up against my defenseless self. I've learned to live with it in my long hard years living with my horrible brothers. Cass is an angel, though.

Huh. Those are interesting as ships. Ah. Especially the one with Mar'i? How often is she supposed to show up? The Raven one is pretty weird, gonna be honest.

Hal Jordan says:

" _Tim:_

 _You love photography? That's excellent! Maybe you should take pictures of me in my plane next time! Hahaha... kidding. Well I could sneak you into the base. Who knows. Just don't let Carol know. Hahaha. In honesty though, I do love a good photograph. I'm not really into details (that would be up Kyle's alley) but as a test pilot, it gets to you. Seeing how so many parts fit together to form a machine. I would love to see some of your photos that you have taken if you don't mind. You know what, Kyle can draw a picture of you taking a picture! How cool is that? Of course, you will get to keep it! I think that's cool! I've heard you are a coffeeholic? Is there such a word? Have you tried tea instead? I like Earl Grey tea. Even better if Carol makes it for me. Heh. Oh, I see. Damian's the annoying younger brother. Well Jim isn't to me but I'm definitely the annoying one to Jack. Jack keeps tattle telling to mum that I always go over to Ferris Air in the morning and skip taking the school bus to school on school days! I just love watching planes fly and dad too! What can I do about that? Saying all these just made me teared up a little, thinking about those times. I miss them. I really do. I hope you are doing well yourself. I know Lanterns hardly have any presence in Gotham but I guess if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me or Kyle if you like. I think both of us have went through a lot together._ "

Hello, Hal. I don't drink tea on a regular basis. It doesn't really have enough caffeine.

Thank you, but I'll live without the thrill of infiltrating your military base to oogle the planes. I'm not surprised your into inner mechanics. With the way your ring has to work to make complicated constructions, it makes sense.

Hal. Are you alright? You're being very… emotional. And trying very hard to be relatable. Did something happen to you over there?

**Discourse With Damian**

FLUFF queries: "FLUFF:Yes, Dami. There are usually no assassins with "no capes". Usually, Bruce gets therapy instead of plotting to wage war on crime from a young age. Yep, usually no vigilantes what so ever. I'm not sure about Green Lantern Corps. They aren't usually brought up. In this world, your mom is usually a business mogul. She and your dad have joint custody. She's not a terrible mom there. Still not the best, but not terrible.

I like the way you think when it comes to de-aged siblings, Dami. It usually happens through magic, more often than not. ...Know any magical heroes (or villains) that owe you a favor at all? Otherwise you just have to bide your time and hope for the best. Would you prefer if Jay lost his memories when de-aged, or kept them? I personally go with keep. The embarrassment and humiliation is so palpable when that happens! Um, what makes you think D*** WOULDN'T make Jay stay with you if he was de-aged? I mean Timmy COULD be fostered off to the Titans instead of you guys. Especially if he didn't want any of you to know. Jay though... Well, Roy could take him. I bet Lian would enjoy it.

Oh, Dami. You're so precious. Not knowing about ships. So innocent. I almost hate to ruin it. Who knows, D*** may censor it anyway. It's not like I expected you to know about ships anyway. You see, Dami, a "ship" is when a fan supports two characters or people in a romantic relationship. Usually, it's a pairing that would never happen. They "ship" them together, hoping the boat (the pairing) takes off. I agree though, Dami, pirate ships would be the ship I would want to know about. Unfortunately, I know nothing about pirate ships. I would recommend looking up stuff online or going to a library to learn more. It would be a nice little research project for yourself

Okay, guys! Looks like we'll be starting with the youngest of the bunch for ships, precious Dami who has no idea what we're talking about! Dickie will probably sensor some of this. I somewhat hate to do this, but not really. NOW! Let's see... Well, I know I come across DamiJon a lot. Damian and Johnathan Kent. It's a really cute ship. Fanart is adorable too. You gotta be weary though. It can quickly escalate past fluff. Some people ship DamiSteph, Dami and Steph together too. More often than not very fluffy. We've got the popular DamiMar'i here too. You're probably wondering, who is Mar'i? Well, she's Dickie's daughter with Kori in a lot of universes. She's half human half Tamaranian. She goes by Nightstar as a vigilante. She's actually canon. She lives on Earth 22. Pretty sure Dami and Mar'i get married in that world. Have 2 kids. Dami is the Demon's Head on that planet though.

It can get more complicated than that though. Mar'i usually grows up with her older Uncle Dami and then starts dating him later. Weird, huh? We've also got a DamiRae. Dami and a younger Raven. Blame Teen Titans Judas Contract for that one. Of course we also have DamiColin. Also adorable. Not really any Dami and Maya though. There are a good handful of Dami and Iris West II. Can you believe none of these are even the favorite ship for Dami? I'll save it for later though~ There are a few from everyone that I'll be saving for last. Hehehe! I bet the other readers know what I'm talking about. Don't spoil it though!"

Greetings, FLUFF. Pfffft, I could easily extract usefulness from anyone, magicians included, that I choose. However, it would probably not be worth it. It would become a favorable situation to be in, personally, however I have no wish to broadcast weakness in such a manner.

I would prefer Todd to not have his memories when deaged but to retain his memories when he would be restored to normal. He would be easier to manipulate when young, and humiliated when older.

Grayson would take Todd, but I would rather live with Todd than Drake.

WHAT

WHAT IS HAPPENING

WHAT IS EVEN YOUR UNIVERSE?

Explain to me how I could  _possibly_  be shipped with Iris,  _Jon_  or  _Colin_? They are my friends! I have barely even been acquaintances with Raven, and  _BROWN?_

She disgusts me! I hate her! We fight all the time! She is the girlfriend of  _DRAKE!_

And what. WHAT is this with the  _daughter of Grayson_?

My niece? Also, why is Grayson marrying the  _alien_  when he is  _clearly_  enamoured with Gordon?

What kind of terrible Earth is that? My  _niece_? One I  _lived with_  AS a niece?

No. No. Nonononononononononono. I reject this reality completely.

Hal Jordan queries: "Damian:

Yeah I know I can just fly to Bludhaven. But I don't think the city needs more heroes other than you and Grayson! I would come over and have a chat if I had the time. I'm not plotting anything. I'm just wondering if I've been a good elder Brother to Jim all these years. Seeing you and Dick together as close as both of you are just makes me wonder about this. What if I'm not a lantern? What if dad didn't die? Would Jim have to suffer all these? I don't think it's fair on him considering he is the closest to me. Just like you and Grayson in your family. I can't turn back time so I'm wondering how you and Grayson are able to be so close? Disregard the blood relation or lack thereof. What do you do to bond? Movie night? Game night? It's funny that I'm asking someone way younger than I am for advice but here I am. Me flying around in space does limit time that I can spend with Jim but when I have the off day, I will have to use it wisely. So please teach me your ways.

Laters.

Somewhere in Space,

Hal"

Greetings, Jordan. To bond, Grayson and I almost died together numerous times, and we were forced to become a well oiled machine immediately following my Father's assumed death.

Apply this wisdom as you will. Be forewarned, however, that Grayson can befriend anyone. You are not as good as him, in this.

As I have known no life other than vigilante dom and being raised to conquer the world, you are having your existential mid-life crisis on the wrong person.


	84. Chapter 84

**October 1, 2019**

This is Tim. I am writing because Dick is not. If you would like to know why Dick did not write yesterday, it's because he barely had time to get anything done and wanted to do more before he posted.

If you want to know why he didn't post Monday, it's because he collapsed from a panic attack and from neglecting his health from stress and guilt like an  _idiot_  and also from pretending to be fine for  _way too long_  until it finally caught up with him.

He did, however, write his responses so  _yay that's something_.

_Robin and You_

Feline_Luv asks: " _Hi Mr Grayson, I just meant you could use officer Grayson looking for Red Hood as a cover for location reasons, you don't have to report being successful and if anyone spots you two together report it as you being close to capturing him. No need for a fake kidnapping. Most of my friend are older than me as well, but that doesn't stop me! I will still give them food if I see they haven't eaten, I'll still encourage them to be on time, I'll still take their stuff to them if they leave it behind, I'll still try to correct their profanity, I'll still call them out when they do the wrong thing and I will still check up on them if they look down. It may annoy them, but I still need to do it."_

Hey, Feline_Luv. Aahhh. I see. Makes a lot of sense. I suppose I could try. Investigations into rogue vigilantes isn't really my forte as a officer, though, so it'd be hard to pull off without being suspicious.

Keep Henning your friends. You sound  _just_  like me and you have my approval. Thumbs up. We are the Mother Hen team, you and I. Today, our friends, tomorrow, the  _world_!

? asks: " My job IS information, so I need to know all I can. Top person here for it. ;)

Siiiigh… hi ?. Do you mean that you're in the police or something, or that you're another Dandelion? Do we have another evil or morally ambiguous organization in this party?

Hal Jorden asks: "Hello from Korugar,

So it appears I'm in Sinestro's hometown now. Black Hand has resurfaced. I'm supposed to wait on Sinestro here. That is if I don't grow tired of waiting first. But I have a hunch Nekron has come back for Blackest Night part 2. I'm worried.

Dick:

Thanks for your encouragement. I know we as heroes don't live for the limelight and the praises but it is good to hear that I've done good and and acknowledgement that Green Lantern is still needed in society. I think I'm doing fine. It's just that I'm actually worried about being on Korugar and the prospect of Nekron again. I will take up your offer and meet you in Bludhaven when I return to Earth. I realise that you didn't answer my question as to which lantern you want to be. Just in case things go south with Nekron. I'd say Blue for you. Your outfit is blue and black so it's a good colour on you. Furthermore, I think you bring hope to Bludhaven so that must be your strongest emotion.

Jason told me Spooky's gone on a rampage again? I should be surprised but I can't say that I am. What happened in Gotham? Also, Damian told me that I'm experiencing mid life crisis. Hahaha! Maybe I am. More like mid Super hero life crisis. Then again my life isn't as perfect as I want to be so there is some truth in that statement. You're still officer Grayson by day right? Have you ever experienced any moral dilemmas? Like something officer Grayson can't do but Nightwing can. I work as a test pilot by day and the only thing in common between pilot and lantern is flying.

I've got to go now, Red head is here. See you around soon. Take care of yourself and Damian!

Hal.

Dick, I realised the link was not visible. Here it is tagged/dick-grayson.

Alright, bye for real."

Hey, Hal. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll take care of Sinestro. What's 'Blackest Night'? That's part of the Lantern pledge, right? Was it also an event?

Ah, I'm sorry I didn't answer your Lantern question. I missed it, sorry! I do think that hope fits me best, though.

Oh, I've had lots of dilemmas. Sometimes I get stuck having to let someone get away because I can't use my skills as Nightwing to throw something to knock them out, or scale a wall to catch someone I'm in pursuit of. I've recaught them all, though.

? asks: "H ow was Miss. Barbra's birthday party?"

Hi, ?. It was really good! Jason couldn't show up in person, but he did project a hologram of himself over, so that was neat! Tim and Dami and Steph and even Cass could show up! And me, too, of course.

We got cake and ice-cream, we had a karaoke party, we watched bad detective movies, and we had a big pillow fight. It was amazing!

Ethan 1234 asks: "Hey Dick and Jay!

It's been a little while... I celebrated my birthday with a little vacay! (I haven't been on one in a while!)

Again, I really wanna thank you guys for the advice. What I mean is, I know you guys are superheroes and you guys probably didn't need to answer my questions or lend a hand , but you guys did it anyway... and I really appreciate that. To have you guys here supporting me even though I probably don't deserve it... it really warms my heart and it really makes me feel cared for. I really don't want to disappoint a group of badass superheroes and vigilantes because of who I am or how I live.

Both of you guys have very different personalities, y'know? And I love both of them because even though they are so different, they both seem so helpful and caring towards to others, especially to me. Dick, IMO, you're more of a comforting sponge and Jay, you're a bit more of the protective warrior (not that both of you guys don't reflect each other; both of you guys seem like you could take both of these personalities at once).

Dick, I just wanna thank you also for taking the time to listen to me. You really are a nice friend and bat-dude, and I think you are a very cool person to be around. Thank you for making me feel valued like a friend, even though we've never actually met in person. I thank you for not seeing me as weak and understanding where I came from. I think you're an incredibly nice young man and even though you have every right to call yourself better than me in some way, you still don't. That means something to me. It shows that superheroes really are like civilians and it shows that you actually see a value in me that I myself can't see in myself. It means a lot that you care about me and are willing to write to me about my feelings. You're a cool friend, just like your brother Jay and your other little brothers.

Here is my question today: You guys told me that I'm not weak, and I really do appreciate it. But what makes someone weak? Like, for example, you guys are super strong physically, like I once mentioned. Me? A 50-pound bag still proves quite a challenge XD. But, in your own interpretations, what makes someone weak? What makes someone strong? Do you guys see yourselves as weak or strong, or in the middle?

Well, I'll see you guys in a little bit! Ciao!

-Ethan"

Hi, Ethan! Happy birthday! It's belated, but the feeling is there! Cool! What'd you do on vacation?

Hey. We love helping people. And everybody deserves support and love. No matter who they are or what they can do. And you're someone who's reaching out and looking to improve yourself and the world! I'm anything but disappointed. I'm proud of you, okay?

I will take my description as a comforting sponge. I wear that with pride. I am a sponge of comfort and love. And I do value you as a friend! I love everyone I meet, remember? And we've talked long enough that we're definitely friends in my book. And as far as worth as people, we are exactly the same.

And thanks for calling my bros cool! It helps their self-esteem (just don't tell them I said that! They'll get grumpy 'cause I was being the mom again).

I'd say that someone who's weak is someone who gives in easily, who struggles abnormally to stand up for what they believe in and who doesn't have any strong values. Now, someone who's weak can change, for sure, but I'd say that's how they start out.

It's a little more complicated than that. Someone who's strong can choose to act weakly until they are weak and vice versa… just like physically, I suppose.

And, just like being physically weak, I don't think there's anything wrong with being (spiritually? Right word?) weak. There is absolutely nothing wrong with having a starting point. As long as you don't give in and keep trying, you will get stronger. And doing the right thing is what's important, it's just harder for some people.

Damian is a strong person. But he is weak to thoughtless cruelty. So. It's very complicated. But I don't think there's anything wrong with being weak. That would be my summary, I suppose.

I would think of myself as a strong person who is sometimes tempted to act weakly. I can see how things could've been different in my life, but with the career I've chosen, I haven't got a choice but to be strong and stand up for what I believe in.

FLUFF asks: " _FLUFF:Yes, Dickie, people made a movie about the Joker! The actor is up for an award for his role as Joker. It'a rated R of course. The critics think it's an amazing movie. There is some controversy over this movie too. I'm not following that very closely though. It doesn't really follow the comic plot for Joker's origin story, but this one is a more plausible origin story. If you're feeling bold, you could look up the trailers on our internet. If Jay gets to the point where he's running himself ragged, kidnap him. He can't work well if he's run himself into the ground. Otherwise, I guess we'll have to wait until he's done. Yes, a play date sounds like a WONDERFUL idea, doesn't it? You think that would be a go?_

_Mmm...depends. Sometimes Dami's just dating. It's all very sweet and fluffy and no tom-foolery involved. On the other hand... There are just as many, if not more, situations where there is immense amounts of tom-foolery that is pretty much p***. Most of them have everyone as age, I think. You'll come across some though that aren't. I don't know, what DO you think about Dami being in a relationship with your daughter? On that one Earth, I don't THINK he lived with Bruce at all. Haven't read too much about that Earth. Most of the time though, he does live with Bruce and there is usually a...I want to say 10 year age gap? between the two. Possibly a bit more. It's BECAUSE of Steph and Dami's antagonistic relationship that people ship them. Like I said, blame the "Teen Titans: Judas Contract" movie for DamiRae. Oh, man! If you hated these ones, you'll DESPISE the last ones for Dami. You'll have to wait awhile for those ones though~_

_So...you're brothers want to know about your ships, Dickie. If you don't want to read them, than that's fine, since you have expressed that you'd rather not know. I'll be sending that list soon though!"_

Hi, FLUFF! I just. Is it a  _good_  thing that someone could be that crazy? That they'd get an award? … Imagine if… they made a Sadam Hussain movie. That's be weird for you, yes?

You know what? I might actually do that. A good, solid, kidnapping… or at least some way for us to spend time together. I could get behind that. I really could.

We'll need to have a playdate at some point too, of course. That's just a given.

Nope. Damian does not date my daughter. No, no, no. He's her  _uncle_. Plus, at this point, he's kinda my kid? They'd basically be siblings! Just, no. Nuh, uh. Remember that Damian is innocent and young and do not traumatize him with whatever else you have over there. If anything get's too… descriptive I am  _so_  censoring this thingamabob!

Jason

Feline_Luv says: "Hi Jason, clearly you haven't seen can cat food before, it's not the type of can you need a can opener for, it's the type you can tug open. I mean there is the food pellets, but cats like the can food better.

*Giggles* I think it'll be all of you freaking out to some of them. Most of the popular ones are slash."

Feline_Luv. If it is a bag.  _Why would you call it a can_  that is so misleading. It's  _bags_  of dog food, why do cats have to be all special? Stuck up little mammals, I'm telling you.

Ah, I'm not too surprised on the slash thing. You haft'a remember, as Waynes we're celebrities, so we have  _all_  kinds of people shipping us together with anyone imaginable. It's just weird that people who can literally see our thoughts would do that.

Ethan 1234 says: "Hey Dick and Jay!

It's been a little while... I celebrated my birthday with a little vacay! (I haven't been on one in a while!)

Again, I really wanna thank you guys for the advice. What I mean is, I know you guys are superheroes and you guys probably didn't need to answer my questions or lend a hand , but you guys did it anyway... and I really appreciate that. To have you guys here supporting me even though I probably don't deserve it... it really warms my heart and it really makes me feel cared for. I really don't want to disappoint a group of badass superheroes and vigilantes because of who I am or how I live.

Both of you guys have very different personalities, y'know? And I love both of them because even though they are so different, they both seem so helpful and caring towards to others, especially to me. Dick, IMO, you're more of a comforting sponge and Jay, you're a bit more of the protective warrior (not that both of you guys don't reflect each other; both of you guys seem like you could take both of these personalities at once).

Which is why I don't want you to worry too much about how you sound, Jay, although I really did appreciate and thank you for the affirmation that you don't look down on me. It means a lot, and I'm a little scared of kinda disappointing you, too. But, I know a little bit of who you are. I know how feelings aren't your strong suit, and that you'd rather show your care towards citizens through fighting bad guys and criminals in order to protect them from harm. You are indeed a super strong and brash warrior, and I understand that it affects how you say certain things, even though you really do care about citizens. Y'know what? You're actually a really good friend to talk to, and I always do love every single chance I get to talk with you; I can see you really do care about people, and I actually appreciate your bluntness because I know you will always say the truth. As well as that, I wanna thank you for understanding me and where I come from. I'm trying my best in life, I really am.

Also, just for the record, I love my siblings so much, I don't think I could love one less than another. I'd do anything for my siblings. I'd sacrifice myself and my needs for theirs in a heartbeat, Jay. I love them and I'm proud of it.

Here is my question today: You guys told me that I'm not weak, and I really do appreciate it. But what makes someone weak? Like, for example, you guys are super strong physically, like I once mentioned. Me? A 50-pound bag still proves quite a challenge XD. But, in your own interpretations, what makes someone weak? What makes someone strong? Do you guys see yourselves as weak or strong, or in the middle?

Well, I'll see you guys in a little bit! Ciao!

-Ethan"

Hi, Ethan! Happy birthday. Hope you enjoyed your vacation. Didja go anywhere for it?

No problem, Ethan. We're here to help, and, honestly, I haven't really been able to help people like this before. It was always Dick's areana. So, I'm enjoying being able to help people like this, without necessarily fighting anyone.

I dunno how good I'd be at 'comforting sponge', but I'll take protective warrior! And oh. Can Dick ever go into warrior mode! Mama bear, I'm telling you. Never kidnap Demon Brat and hold him hostage, word to the wise. It will not go over well.

I'm glad you understand where I'm coming from. I'd hate to send off the wrong message just from being, quote unquote, 'unrefined'.

And I ain't gonna be disappointed in you. I mean, I'm a former supervillain, terrorist and murderer. I tried to kill my family. I got no right to look down on you for doing what's right and trying to make the best of the hand life's dealt you, just like everyone ought to be doing. It wouldn't make any sense! You're a good kid and you don't hafta worry about me judging you.

Oh, and just a note. You might be wondering why I sound different when I'm talking here than basically everywhere else. It's 'cause I've learned to talk more 'normally' on a day to day basis, but when I'm talking about something serious or I'm just really relaxed I slip back into what I grew up in.

Thanks, Ethan. Honestly, I don't really talk with a lotta people, so I like talking with you too. I'm glad we get to do this.

I know you love your siblings, and I knew it when I started askin' you about them. All I was tryin' to say was that you're worth the same as them. And when you start thinking that something about you might not be as valuable, or might mean you aren't worth as much then you should think about it differently. How would you feel if that trait applied to them?

And if you decided that those skills wouldn't be less make them any less valuable, then it'd stand to reason that they don't make you worth any less either.

And I am glad you care about 'em so much. Being a family man… that's a good thing. We need more of those in the world.

For someone to be weak… they don't stand up for what they believe in. They can't control themselves. They don't have values and they don't do what's right. They're controlled by their emotions, not their head.

And I would say that, naturally, I have a tendency to be a weak person in that regard. I hurt people. A lot. I hurt my family, and I let myself be controlled and manipulated into doing it. But I'm getting better, and I'm fighting. And sooner or later I'll be strong.

FLUFF says: "Ooo~ You've made a profile on me?! Let me hear it! Please please please please? Uh...Jayjay? You mistook one brother for D*** again. I said DAMI is oddly fascinated with you being de-aged, not Dickie. DAMI, not DICKIE. They both start with d, so I can see the mistake. (bowing) Yes, thank you, thank you. I am very proud of my work. Dickie very much IS flipping out. Dami is extremely confused and disgusted. The best has yet to come though~ Up next , Dickie ships!"

FLUFF, I can't just go reading your personal information out for everyone to see. Anyway, I didn't say that I did hack you, I just said I could've. As it happens, I did, but there wasn't any reason to go any more in depth than to make sure that you weren't a terrorist or something.

Ugh. I should sleep more. Can't see what  _Dami_  has to think about that'd be so interesting…

Aw, man. I bet Dick is exploded onto the walls by now… this is just the greatest thing. I bet the next one is gonna be really long!

Red Robin's Response Page

Feline_Luv says:

" _Hi Tim, no, no, no! Don't google! Google isn't authentic, it can be sooo inaccurate, most of those answers can be altered by ANYONE, if you ever do google it make 100% sure it is accurate! Yes, the Qur'an is known as the most complex and beautiful poetry to ever be seen or heard. Yes, they are verses._

_OK, so I looked through the Qur'an I have at home (it has the english translations), 29:46 "And do not argue with the People of the Scripture except in a way that is best, except for those who commit injustice among them, and say, "We believe in that which has been revealed to us and revealed to you; and we are Muslims [in submission] to Him."_

_Look the first think you should know about translating, is to read the verses before and after to get the full meaning, otherwise you don't have a the full message and that's where miscommunications happen. The two you referenced are VERY far apart, but I will try..._

_3:3 "He has sent down upon you, [O Muhammad], the Book in truth, confirming what was before it. And He revealed the Torah and the Gospel"_

_OK, so your question was if this is a contradiction. It isn't. So the People of scripture are people who have studied the holy books, it is saying that the people who already studied the books shouldn't be argued with, except the people of Scripture that break the rules and still claim to be 'true followers'. The second one is from a completely different surah, it's referring to the Qur'an as the 'book of truth' and then saying that yes these other religious books (the Torah and the Gospel) where also books sent by god, but like I said, read the whole surah to get the full message. Later it explains that those books (Torah and Gospel) were previous attempts that had the wrong message and understanding sent._

_The disclaimer was more for others reading this. Besides I should still try to over look everything I say, I don't want to anger people so much that they will misinterpret the message I say._

_Why God cares? Well think about it, if you created a machine you would want to control it, right._

_Why did God create us? Umm, not too sure, hmm... well I do remember something that MIGHT be the reason. You see God made devils out of fire and humans out of clay, but both received freewill. Being made out of fire made devils arrogant and think they are better than humans. Maybe to see if that difference makes us more worthy is why._

_God doesn't need us to be powerful, He is more powerful than we can even comprehend. Somethings to note: the size of a human to the foot stool of the throne of God is the same as a sunflower seed in the ocean. One time a Prophets asked to see God, when he was shown a glimpse he was so overwhelmed he fainted._

_Yes we believe in hell, it is described to be worst than that. I see what you are trying to do... I get it, my suicidal logic is flawed, but sometimes I think...The pains of hell is physical pain, I want a break from my mental pain. Sometimes I think... I would deserve it, the pains of hell. I'm not a popular person irl (that's an understatement) I reckon I'm hated for a reason._

_You get an 'I love you' speech? *Sigh* If I even mention an insult about myself my dad yells at me to stop. If I mention anything to my Mum, she just tells me to stop listening to the devil. Yeah, a lot of tough love... look just, be happy you have someone to be that affectionate to you. Tough love is only good in certain amounts."_

Hi, Feline_Luv! Alright… this is complicated, and I want to get it right. So.

Muhammad says that God sent a message to the Judeo-Christians that was supposed to be the message that he gave to the Muslims. Unfortunately, the message came down wrong? Or the message was translated wrong? And, because of that, what Judeo-Christians have is a corrupted version of the Qur'an?

And listen to people who study the scriptures because they're right unless they aren't right and corrupted things?

The superiority contest between humans and devils makes sense. Do you believe God is omniscient? If so, why would he need to do an experiment to know?

I do love machines I create. Mostly computer programs and the like, though. Not like I love people, though. Would you say that God loves us as his creations because we're something like his children to him? Or is that too personal?

That size depiction is mind boggling. My brain hurts from just thinking about it! It seems right to me that a real God would have to be something so much more powerful than us.

It's totally normal to have logic be flawed with these kinds of feelings. Even me, even  _now_  it doesn't always matter what I know about myself or what other people say is true. It's like… it's something I have to believe. Sky is blue, gravity exists, I'm not good enough. And everything everyone else says is just on top of that, and it can't change it.

I don't know if you've ever felt like that but. That's me. Also, people do hate you for a reason. That reason is probably because they have a lousy home life (I've seen it more times than I can count), or it could be something different. Whatever the reason is, you do not deserve to be hated.

People should  _not_  hate each other, and you are a person. You deserve to be loved. As far as deserving hell, I can't tell you. I don't know what you would say qualifies to be sent there. I do think that if there is a God who would make Hell an option, I think he would present a way for people to get out of it.

But I don't know specifics.

And oh. I do love my family, and I do know what you're talking about. I used to live with my parents… that's not true. For that to be true, they would've had to be there. I used to live in my parent's house with whichever nanny they hired until they decided I was old enough to be on my own.

And if I dared to  _not_  be the perfect Drake Heir… let's just say I lived in constant fear of letting my parents down. Talking to them was never an option. We could only be together if I could act 'right'. And then only when they weren't busy on an archeological dig.

I used to think that was normal. Then I got a new family, and I got my friends, who became family. It's not normal, and it isn't healthy. Real families love you and want you to grow, and that means working  _through_  faults and negative thoughts, not ignoring them or shoving them away.

I'm not good at it yet. I don't know if I ever will be but… but you are right. I've been… I've been through a lot. And I've been betrayed by my  _Father_  who was supposed to  _love me_  and my  _siblings_  and I've been pushing family away.

I can't do that any longer.

I've been talking to people about getting better and living my life without doing any of it. I'm going to talk with Dick. And I'm going to listen.

And I'm sorry for going off on a tangent there. Heh. Self discovery? Yeah. That. People are out there who are ready and willing to love you. Find them. And do try to have relationships with the people you have? My dad was… not the greatest. But now he's dead, and my mom is too.

I can't fix anything now. And I want to. So… find a common ground? If you can't mention an insult, can you ask them how to help get rid of thoughts? Can you ask if they had to overcome something similar? I don't know if things can work that way in your house.

I just know that I spent too long not trying. And… and everyone should try.

FLUFF says:

" _FLUFF:Timmy. If I could jump through the screen and tackle hug you, I would do so immediately. I won't tease you if it bothers you that much! I don't really know what you mean by, "How often does Mar'i show up?". Do you mean, how popular is the ship? It's not SUPER popular, but it's known well enough. Oh, Timmy. If you think DamiRae is weird, you have seen nothing yet. That will come later though. This next one is for you, Timmy! Dickie ships coming right up!"_

Hi, FLUFF. Oh, it really doesn't bother me. I'm serious. I guess if I'm having a bad day it might, but not in general. I'll tell you if I'm feeling like I won't want to be teased for a while, okay? But I'm good right now.

Huh. I wonder how deep the rabbit hole goes…

**Discourse With Damian**

Dandelion queries: " So... I'm just supposed to speak into this thing? ...Okay. ...Yes, Sir.

...

Um...hello? I don't really know what I'm supposed to be doing. All he said was to talk into this thing and it'll send it off to another kid on a planet or something? Damian, I think? Robin- er, Flamebird? Hi, I guess... What am I doing? I'm talking to myself in an empty room with a bunch of machinery. Is this another test of some kind? What's the purpose of this? Aw well, at least it gets me out of classes for a bit."

Greetings, Dandelion. I hope you are aware that I know that that is not a child, it is you. However, Grayson has asked me to humor you.

OOH, Greetings Dandelion-child! I find your predisposition for exposition strange and not something I have ever heard an actual person say in my life. Your briefing has been terrible and I do not know what Dandelion hopes to accomplish through our conversation.

forever 122 queries: "Hey, guys. Yes, hello to you too, Damian."

Greetings, forever 122. Do you have input on my new costume? I am thinking that there is too much red in the body.

Feline_Luv queries: Salam alaycom Damian, it probably is safer, have you ever read Harry Potter? In it there is a character called Mad Eye Moody, his catchphrase is 'constant vigilance'. Anyway, sure it is safer but we miss out on the fun risks and we end up scared of our own shadow.

I know, see the thing about cats, they are very prideful. Unlike dogs they have more standards, that's why they are harder to train. Lol, why would he do that to sugar bags? Only reasons I can think of is, he is VERY hungry, or he really wants attention.

Sorry last time I didn't answer one of your questions. Umm, it was about the worst case scenario, you were asking why it would be worst than death? Sorry, my answer is merely a theory, I've never experienced it (alhamdulillah). Look, from what I understand, it is traumatic, you always think about it and it can leave physical damage as well. For a lot of people the act of 'it' is very special and it's something they won't want to give to just anyone. Like I said its never happen to me (alhamdulillah), CENSORED (for personal reasons).

Wa-alaikum-salaam, Feline_Luv. I have not read Harry Potter before. But I have heard that it is very popular. I do not advise being afraid of your shadow. However, a significant number of adolescents do die of completely avoidable and often imbecilic causes due to the fact that their brains do not mature until the 20s.

You are not missing out on that much. That said, it is a balance. One must recognize what is worth the risk and also realize when one is not actually in danger.

It is not hunger. I feed him  _plenty_ , he does not eat the sugar, and if he is hungry he can hunt small animals.

Hm. That is a new one. I have not seen Grayson censor something like that before… odd. In any case, I do recognize that it would most certainly be highly traumatic, and I make no light of the victims of such an act or the act itself.

However, it does seem to me that it would not  _end_  one's life. There could still be happiness and purpose after such a thing, I believe. The alternative is that the aggressor possesses the ability to steal away the very life worth living from a person, and this is a terrible possibility.

FLUFF queries: "Hey, Dami...? How far are you willing to go to get revenge on Jay? Like, are you willing to sacrifice something, momentarily of course?

Hahahahaha! Your reaction is perfect, Dami! What do you mean HOW could you be shipped with your friends? How could they NOT ship you with your friends? Some friendships blossom into love, you know. Besides, it's pretty adorable when you are shipped with Jon or Colin. You're all so young and adorable. Perfect fluffiness! Yeah, people ship you with Steph BECAUSE of your antagonistic relationship. Yeah, TimSteph isn't the only ship for each of them, Dami. You'll see soon. Dickie doesn't marry Babs in EVERY world, Dami. Sometimes, he has Mar'i with Kori and eventually marries Babs. Sometimes, he ens up with neither! There are lots of redheads in your world, Dami. Speaking of which, we're moving onto Dickie's ships next!"

Greetings, FLUFF. It would depend on the something. What do you have in mind?

I see  _no._ Absolutely  _NO_  reason that my friendships should 'blossom' into anything but deeper friendships! What depravity is your world even? This is ridiculous.

AND I DEMAND YOU RESCIND YOUR DEPICTION OF GRAYSON AS A HARLOT TAKE IT BACK RIGHT NOW! Grayson would marry the woman he had intercourse with as a man of honor and integrity and your implication otherwise is belittling and shameful!


	85. Chapter 85

**October 2, 2019**

_Robin and You_

forever 122 asks: " _OH MY GOSH, THE SWEET CORN IS SO GOOOOOD THIS YEAR! Dick. Dick, Dick, Dick, Dick, Dick. When Damian goes to visit Bat-Cow, make sure he comes home with some sweet corn. It is a DELICIOUS crop this year! Unless, of course, you don't like corn on the cob. Which, is just, I can't even."_

Hi, forevs! I dunno if we'd have similar crops of corn at the same time, but I'll give it a looksee. Corn on the cob is amazing and becomes more amazing in proportion to the amount of butter and salt applied. Uuughh you're making my mouth water! It's 10:30, I can't be hungry for corn now!

FLUFF asks: " _FLUFF:ATTENTION! WE HAVE NOW ENTERED WHUMPTOBER! I REPEAT! WE HAVE NOW ENTERED WHUMPTOBER!"_

Hi, FLUFF. What's whumptober?

Feline_Luv asks: " _Hi Mr Grayson, oh yay, you liked my idea. *Insert smiley cat face*. Didn't you say before that you 'have to wear a lot of hats' with your job? YES, the world doesn't stand a chance! BUT! Before the world! What. About. You._

_Sir, you need to take better care of yourself! If you neglect your health how will you care for others? Damian needs you, he loves you so much, it has and will hurt him so much if anything bad happens to you! You may not be in the best place with Tim right now, but he still cares for you and will be under extreme distress if anything bad happened to you! Jason cares for you too, he may not say it but he DOES care for you and he WILL be anguished if something bad happened to you!_

_Please try to take care of yourself. If not for yourself, do it for your family._

_OK, one more thing, can you please give Tim a hug for me? I can't give him one myself so please!"_

Hi, Feline_Luv. I'm trying… but, I mean, if the world does get blown up or something, I do live here so… that'd be a problem for me too. Tim did contact me yesterday. We actually got to have a really amazing talk. It… I dunno, it just feels like something changed. And I don't know what happened, but I think we're gonna make progress in our relationship.

And I  _want_ to take breaks, and  _want_  to be with family, I just… it's hard to remember sometimes. I push myself. There's alot of things that only I can do… and there's a lot of things I don't want to remember.

So.

I know it isn't healthy. That doesn't always make the right path easy.

Absolutely will I give Tim a hug for you. Tim needs lots of hugs.

Hal Jordan asks: " _Hi everyone,_

_I'm still on the envoy mission with Red Head. Apparently the other lanterns are coming along too._

_Dick:_

_Hey man, take care of your health! Your city needs you. Panic Attack is a serious sign of over working. Take some time off if you need to from your day job or something. Oh "Blackest Night" is indeed a part of the Lanterns' oath which I created. But it is also a term when Nekron started to throw out Black power rings to all the dead heroes and villains and turn them into his undead army. I came across some people that I used to hang out with then. Weren't you Batman at that time? I could be wrong since we never actually met at that time. I had to be on Oa most of the time. I did hear that the deceased or undead army were able to corrupt the living like a plague of some sorts. Scary stuff. So I know that you used to perform with your parents as The Flying Graysons, what was it like performing with them? Did you have to travel around lots? You seem to be a positive and happy person so assume you had a great childhood before that thing happened?"_

Hi, Hal. Oh, that's what you were talking about… yeah, I know that now. I didn't know people called it 'Blackest Night' though. Does that make the pledge a prophecy or something… it seems weird to name a supervillain attack.

It'd be like naming that time the sky turned red and all those shadow demons attacked everyone.

Saying this, I realize that might be more efficient, but it would be sorta hard to get everyone to agree on something.

I did have a pretty great childhood, honestly. Or I thought I did. I loved performing, always have and always will. Best adrenaline rush ever, and the crowds… ahh, so good. Doesn't get much better than that.

Jason

FLUFF says: "FLUFF:Well, you guys requested it, so here are Dickie's ships! I guess we'll start with the more obvious ones. DickBabs, of course. Dickie and Barbra. Of course, it is a ship war between DickBabs and DickKory. Dickie and Starfire. Can't forget BirdFlash! BirdFlash? Dickie and Wally, of course! We also have DickRoy. Have you noticed the theme yet? Anyway, we have some Dickie and Helena Bertenelli. Not a whole lot, but enough to be noteworthy. Quite a bit of DickNighter, Dickie and Midnighter, too. Dickie and Zatanna are up there too. We have some Dickie and Harley shippers over here too. Not as many as DickSlade though. That one is REALLY popular too. These don't even hold a candle to the ones I'm saving for later."

Oh yeah. OH YEAH it is  _on_. This is the  _best_  thing… and the thing is, these aren't even new! There's always some kook out there who wants to start pairing Dick off with anything that  _breathes_  but  _other universes_  do it too. Other universes ship Dick and Wally.

That's just. My day is made. This is the greatest thing I could possibly imagine. We're gonna be scraping pieces of Damian off the ceiling, it's just that good.

Feline_Luv says: "Hi Jason, it's not in a bag, well there are types in a bag, but they're only 1 serving, they suck. The can food has around 4 servings. Also I was talking about the cans, how was I being misleading? Did you not get what I meant by 'pull open'? Hmm, okay I looked it up, it is called a 'ring pull'.

Oi! Cats have STANDARDS, they are are so much better than dogs. And for the sake of not offending others reading this that *shutters* like dogs, I won't state the multiple reasons why cats are vastly superior to dogs.

Hey, you heard what happened to Richard? From what I've read this isn't the first time he has done something like this. I swear, someone may have to chain him down for his own health and as the second oldest, that responsibility would have to fall to you."

Hi, Feline_Luv. Cats. Are confusing. And they have no right to be that confusing. I finally googled the thing, and you are correct. Portable and functional. Just  _very_  poorly named.

But dogs are so much more  _useful_  than cats! They can track and attack people and actually do what you want them to and they can fetch and bark and actually do helpful things!

Yeah… Dick… does that sometimes. But I'm really not in a great place to be around like that. I'm  _needed_  and I can't just up and leave without putting people in danger. Damian is his Robin… or Flamebird to be, anyway. He's there, and he's competent.

As Dick's partner responsibility falls on him to protect Dick. 'S how we've always done things. Dick was taking care of  _Batman_  when he was 8! Damian'll be fine. Ish. Physically fine. Probably.

Hal Jordan says: "Jason:

Sorry if I seemed out of character the other time. I was worried of another catastrophic event that might happen. Nekron more specifically. I've always been curious, you like your leather jackets. Do you find them obstructive when you go around being a vigilante? Also, won't they be damaged? I still keep my old man's leather jacket. It's a family "heirloom" to me. Also, why the white streak of hair? It does look good on you though. Just wondering if there is any significance behind that."

Hi. Yeah. Nekron is a whole thing. After being resurrected from the dead in a Lazarus Pit my hair turned white because the resurrection is unnatural and doesn't restore a person whole.

Different from other resurrections too. When Nekron possessed heroes who'd returned from the dead it didn't effect me.

Red Robin's Response Page

FLUFF says:

" _FLUFF:Well, you guys requested it, so here are Dickie's ships! I guess we'll start with the more obvious ones. DickBabs, of course. Dickie and Barbra. Of course, it is a ship war between DickBabs and DickKory. Dickie and Starfire. Can't forget BirdFlash! BirdFlash? Dickie and Wally, of course! We also have DickRoy. Have you noticed the theme yet? Anyway, we have some Dickie and Helena Bertenelli. Not a whole lot, but enough to be noteworthy. Quite a bit of DickNighter, Dickie and Midnighter, too. Dickie and Zatanna are up there too. We have some Dickie and Harley shippers over here too. Not as many as DickSlade though. That one is REALLY popular too. These don't even hold a candle to the ones I'm saving for later."_

Hey, FLUFF. (snorts) Those are  _pretty_  good. The villain ones… I just can't really get behind, but Dick with Roy and Wally? Good stuff. Ah, yes. Imma go tell Conner. We're gonna get  _such_  a laugh out of this…

Feline_Luv says:

" _Hi Tim, yeah basically. You can see why I don't want to offend others. But in our defence, christians think the same thing about Judaism ._

_You're describing it weird, but I think you have the right idea about the people who study the scriptures. 'Unless they aren't right' that's confusing wording you have there, you could be implying two different things with that wording... I'll try to put it blunt, if they are breaking the rules then they are likely to have wrong teachings. Umm, wait that can get misinterpreted too, hmm, if they are hypocrites with the rules then you are allowed to argue with what they teach._

_Yes one of gods 99 names is, Al-'Aleem, literally means The All-Knowing, The Omniscient._

_Look, God is a being beyond our comprehension, why He would give us this chance already knowing the outcome? I don't thing we could comprehend the answer. Or maybe it's really simple. Remember one of His names, Al Wadood, the all loving, He loves us, so maybe that's why he gave us this dunya. (Dunya means life.)_

_Right, which do you love more though? (Completely unrelated I know, sorry I have ADHD. I'll get back on track.)_

_God has no children, no mother, no father, only creations. That's one of the things that separate the beliefs of christians and muslims._

_I know! It really pulls things in perspective._

_Tim, if I could I would give you a hug, (maybe I can ask Richard to do it for me.) Tim, you are amazing. You are literally known as the smart Robin, the dependable one, the detective. You are definitely good enough. If I was one if your older siblings I would be very jealous of you like so many others would be too._

_Look, I've thought about it a lot, I even asked one of my friends, they said my ADHD makes me annoying sometimes, but they couldn't give me an example. If that's really it, then it's really not something I can help. That's not something that goes away, I can suppress it, but I can't get rid of it and I don't want to. It's... part of who I am, I can't imagine being different and I've accepted that... *Sigh* It still bothers me though._

_Umm. Thank you. I... it just, means a lot hearing that. Thank you._

_Pass the test of life, that's how you stay out of hell._

_My condolences for your past, inshallah your future it better. It's good that you'll be reaching out, it's the mature thing to do._

_It's OK, I kinda went on one first._

_I may be hated, but I do have a few friends. They help._

_It's good that you're trying, just remember to keep trying, it won't get any better if you don't keep trying."_

Hi, Feline_Luv! Okay. I'm confused again. Please don't be mad at me: I am trying hard to understand. And I'm absolutely not offended  _at all_.

I thought the belief was that the words of Allah cannot be corrupted by humans? But they were corrupted anyway (Old Testament of Jews and Christians) making humans able to corrupt God's will?

How do you know if someone is being hypocritical? If the people who study the scriptures interpret the scriptures, how do you know if they're interpreting wrong?

Okay, okay, bigger question. For me, this one is really important. Can finding the correct religion be approached through science?

Dick tells me that you can look with science and logic to prove Christianity, but I've also heard that some people believe religion and science to be mutually exclusive.

Can science and logic be used to be prove Islam? If not, ignore everything I'm about to say. Just toss it out a window.

But if it can, can you approach it like an experiment? When I have a hypothesis, in order to be able to prove it, I have to be able to disprove it. Dick and some other Christian friends say that in the case of, say Christianity, to disprove it you could say:

Show the ability to create life from nothing

Prove Jesus was never resurrected

Prove Jesus never existed/was crucified

There's some others, but I forget. Is there something like that for Islam? What proves or disproves it's validity? Are there archaeological findings, fulfilled prophecies (that would help in statistics), or predictions of science? What would disprove it?

Again, if none of that applies, just toss it away.

Love more… I've never been married, but I think if I had a wife I'd love her more than any other person. And don't worry about it. I have to deal with Dick, and he has ADHD like you wouldn't  _believe_. I probably have mild ADHD myself, but Dick is… another level, for sure.

It's endearing, once you learn to understand him in full on explosion mode. I'm glad you don't want to change who you are. I've found that it can actually be useful once you learn how to harness it. It's not easy, but having that much energy just lying around can be extremely helpful once you can harness it.

How do you 'pass the test of life'? I mean, if you're right, I'm probably going to hell right now, so it seems like a good idea to know more about it.

A few good friends are better than a whole gaggle of pretenders. I've lived with both (lots of people want to be your 'friend' when you're rich) and I'd take the few any day.

Thank you. I'll… try to remember that. And keep trying, no matter what.

Hal Jordan says:

" _Tim:_

_Hi Tim, I doing fine. Just a little worried and paranoid. Has Dick gotten the same syndrome of overworking? I know you tend to work overtime with the help of coffee but what does Dick run on? No wonder he passed out. I wanted to ask if you had been invited over to Dick's new place before but learning that someone else is living with him at the moment, you would avoid going there right? What were your favourite subjects at school?"_

Hi, Hal. We are a family of over workers. You know this, you worked with Batman. Dick also runs on coffee, but with more sugar. And pure energy drinks that he claims to have a secret ingredient in.

I'm actually going to be going over to Dick's place in a few days to talk with him. Damian and I are just going to have to coexist somehow.

I like math, science and computer anything, really. About what you'd expect.

**Discourse With Damian**

FLUFF queries: "FLUFF:Well, you guys requested it, so here are Dickie's ships! I guess we'll start with the more obvious ones. DickBabs, of course. Dickie and Barbra. Of course, it is a ship war between DickBabs and DickKory. Dickie and Starfire. Can't forget BirdFlash! BirdFlash? Dickie and Wally, of course! We also have DickRoy. Have you noticed the theme yet? Anyway, we have some Dickie and Helena Bertenelli. Not a whole lot, but enough to be noteworthy. Quite a bit of DickNighter, Dickie and Midnighter, too. Dickie and Zatanna are up there too. We have some Dickie and Harley shippers over here too. Not as many as DickSlade though. That one is REALLY popular too. These don't even hold a candle to the ones I'm saving for later."

Greetings, FLUFF. There is no chance that Grayson would  _ever_  wed Harper or West and the insulation that he would fall for them on no other grounds than the color of their hair is an insult of the highest order. Also.  _Harley Quinn_? Wilson Slade?

Quinn is a maniac who has tried to kill us and who has no moral code. Slade. Slade is both a maniac and a despicable and creepy old man who's relations with Grayson include him attempting to drag Grayson into becoming an assassin through blackmail and holding his friends hostage.

You may speak your blasphemies about Todd and Drake, but recend your faulty assessment of Grayson's character!

Dandelion queries: "What am I doin' back here? I thought I passed the stupid test. I didn't try and reach out to this Damian to get help like Risa did. ...Right, 3927. Not Risa. Anyway, what am I doin' back here, Mr. Linos? ...What do you mean I gotta response?

Huh. I... didn' expect this to link to an actual person. I though this was a loyalty test or somethin'. This is awkward... What is a Grayson? You sure use alotta big words. Predisposition? Exposition? My mind is still swirling that you're an actual person. Also, what's a dandelion? I never hearda one of those before. I don't think I'm a dandelion though. You can call me -. ...Sorry, you can call me 7463. That's my name, 7463. My only name. No other name. ...Man, the others are gonna be so jealous that I get to talk to someone off this ship! Wait- You are a real person, right? Not just some kind of program to test my loyalty? But how would I know either way if that were to be true... Hmph. I hate tests."

Greetings, Dandelion. I refer to you as such because that is your username on this interface, and any other name I would regard an informality. I suggest the use of a dictionary. I also suggest not monologuing your exposition so much. You will make the 'Dandelion' (actually unnamed because it does not translate into English, or some such gibberish) organization very mad at you.

I am as real a person as you are. Have your handlers informed you of why you are to be speaking with me? Provided guidelines for our conversation?

Feline_Luv queries: "Salam alaycom Damian, yeah I get it. But there does need to be a balance and you have to be smart about things. Hmm, If it's not hunger then he must want your attention.

OK, since you live with Mr Grayson I'm sure you know what happened. Also since you live with him, you'd have the best chance at making sure he takes care of himself. Damian I know you're not big on affection but Mr Grayson is, so don't forget to hug him! As someone who also loves affection, let me tell you, it helps with pain.

I think that's a sign to stay out of that topic. Please tell him I'm sorry for me, I'd tell him myself but... I'm too embarrassed. *Hides in a corner*."

Wa-alaikum-salaam, Feline_Luv. I wish Alfred would find more constructive ways to act out. His current methods are expensive.

On my honor, I will relay affection to Grayson. Have no fear, Feline_Luv.

Also, I do not think that he minds your worry. Grayson is of the opinion that everyone should worry about everyone and act on their concern for others. He appreciates it, I assure you. Even if you told him to retire his identity completely to destress (and I am sure you did not, it is just an example), but even then, he would disagree with you but be glad you were actively concerned.

Damian:

Your reply made me chuckle a little. Thanks for humouring me. You are an animal lover huh. Interesting. What is your absolute favourite animal then? Also, if you could, would you adopt a group of animals and keep them in Grayson's apartment while he is at work and then surprise him later when he comes home?

See ya.

Hal

Greetings, Jordan. I have no favorites and love them all equally. However, I am partial to dogs.

I would not do this, because Grayson does not have the money to sustain a surprise group of animals. However, it would be highly entertaining.


	86. Chapter 86

**October 3, 2019**

 

_ Robin and You _

mild_mannered_apricot asks:  _ “deep breath) IIIIIIIIII MADE IT!!! I made it to the end!! All 84 chapers WOOOOO _

_ Ok I feel like I should ask something. I rly wanna ask dick stuff but he’s not available :( O but he’ll answer it when he gets back. Ok _

_ Hey Dick, so I think you mentioned like 60 chapters ago that you were going to force your siblings to watch the 1966 live-action Batman tv show. Did you ever get around to doing that? I really wanna hear your opinion on it bc I’ve seen some of it and it’s utterly ridiculous. I love it so much. What other Batman stuff from our dimension have you watched? If you want, I have a very good recommendation of a bat thing you should watch.” _

Wooo! Congratulations! That’s no small feat! Hello, mild_mannered_apricot! Good to have you here! 

I DID DO THAT and I forgot to tell you! I think that’s cause it happened on a Sunday, maybe… I told Damian that we were gonna watch a show dedicated to Batman and then we watched the first episode and he was so repulsed but also attracted to the fact that it portrayed me as super incompetent. 

He started berating the screen when I had to stay in the car because of my age, and then when Batman was super conspicuous,  _ ordered milk and started dancing with a girl  _ he started completely freaking out and yelling at the screen! It was amazing. We watched a bunch of episodes. 

Tim wouldn’t watch them with me but I suspect he binged the entire series.

Hmm… I’ve seen a bunch of fanart, I’ve watched Batman v TMNT, Batman Family Matters, Lego Batman Movie and Mask of the Phantasm. And absolutely do I take recommendations!

Feline_Luv asks:  _ “Hi Mr Grayson, wait when did we start talking about the world blowing up? Anyway, that's good that Tim's talking to you more. What happened? Well Tim told me he would start trying more to fix your relationship. God willing, it turns out good. I know it's difficult, but you have to try more. Remember you're not alone, you can ask for help if things get too straining. _

_ Thank you. _

_ I was told you have ADHD, true or false? (I mean officially diagnosed)” _

Hi, Feline_Luv! Well, Tim called me at like, 11:30ish at night and said he wanted to talk. He asked me to explain myself again, so I did, and he said his piece and I responded… a lot of it was pretty personal, so I won’t go into detail, especially without his permission, but it was a good conversation. 

We’re gonna be thinking about what each other said, and then we’re gonna meet in person at my place in a few days. 

Thanks for the support and encouragment! It’s great hearing people be so supportive and just, basically, wonderful human beings. 

I do have ADHD, big time. Mom and Dad always suspected it, but obviously I was never tested: expenses plus the waiting lines for testing just don’t jive with the circus life. 

But when I went to live with Bruce, I ended up getting tested for a whole slew of things, most of which were false alarms, but ADHD ended up sticking. So, yeah. I have an extreme case of ADHD which is great sometimes and not so great for stakeouts and anytime I have to sit down and do paperwork.

 

fild_mannered_apricot asks:  _ “ _ _ Whoop guess I didn’t get my questions in on time (likely since I wrote them at like 11 pm). I have the same questions for Dick and Damian, would rly like if you answered them! Also Dick, u need to take better care of yourself, dingus. :P” _

 

Hello! I’m not sure what questions you want us to answer… sorry! If you bring ‘em back I’ll be happy to answer!

 

Heh, yeah. I will try. 

 

Jason

Feline_Luv says: “Hi Jason, well good luck with your cat taming, feel free to ask me anything it you have another concern or issue. 

That's it, you started this. Your argument for dogs is that they are better slaves, also 'bark'? Seriously? Cats can do ALL of those things too except bark, but they are still very capable of being a siren, they're just not so annoying to be that loud ALL the time. Cats are KNOWN for their superior hunting abilities. Dogs, are WAY more likely to be actively dangerous to strangers, cats on the other hand all instinctually analyse anything strange before deciding if it's a threat or not. What all this information shows is that cats are more mindful than dogs. Do you want me to keep going? 

Yeah, yeah 'outlaw' business. I already read all the outlaw issues, which one are you doing now? 

You do realise Richard had a lot more people skills than Damian did at that age.”

Thanks Feline_Luv! One last question, though: any brand recomendations? Damian gives the thing some high quality cat food, so I don’t know if that makes it a food snob. 

Yeah, okay, I see your points for  _ civilians  _ , but dogs are way more useful for vigilantes! Unless, maybe, we’re talking about a trained panther or something. That’d be cool. But dogs can track bad guys and sniff out bombs or drugs and they can fetch guns or whatever. Pluss they’re just a lot more interesting to be around! Cats are okay, I like them, but you can go running with dogs, or play tug of war, or wrestle, or chase, or teach them to do tricks. 

Cat can chase laser pointers or yarn balls and you can pet them. You can pet dogs too! And they stick around better. So much better than cats.

I haven’t actually read the Outlaw comics. But I’m with Artemis and Bizarro, if that helps. But I read that apparently in the first comics Starfire was doing… grown-up things with Roy and I and that did NOT happen, just… no. So those things might not be the most accurate acounts of my life. Just saying.

And Damian doesn’t  _ need  _ people skills to keep Dick in line. They’re already  _ partners  _ , they were Batman and Robin. They  _ go together  _ . They get each other without talking. It’s a partner thing. 

  
  
  


Red Robin’s Response Page

forever122 says: 

_ “Hey. Just thought I'd send this off quick before I run errands that pretty much anyone else could be doing, but don't feel like it. Sorry, a bit bitter and stressed. Anywho, Tim. Are you at Dick's new apartment helping take care of him with Damian? Either way, could you or Barbra pull his wifi for a few days? He needs to rest. I had a feeling not everything was okay, but it's harder to tell when someone is lying to you through words alone. Dick needs no more stressers, so please yank the wifi for a few days. I'll talk more later. Gotta get going. _

_ It has occured to me he could just use his phone... Tim, you guys need to take anything Dick has that can access the internet. He better not be back at work already.” _

Hi, forevs! Oh, I know how  _ that  _ feels… blegh. Good job! You are doing great and more people should be supportive. 

I’m not at Dick’s apartment yet, but I will be in a couple days. Damian is Dick’s partner, so he has the most responsibility for taking care of him. If, for some reason, he needs help, Cass or Steph or I will probably come over. 

Dick… he doesn’t see it as  _ lying  _ . Because he  _ genuinely believes  _ that if he just  _ willpowers  _ enough he can push through literally anything. It’s a family thing. 

I’m not killing his wifi because that’s more of a Barbara thing to do to him. Also, Damian will be keeping him under lock and key. Dick does have important work to do, and with Damian there to take care of him, I’m not that worried about it. If it happens again we move into intervention mode and Barbara probably sets a timer on his wifi or something. 

Feline_Luv says:  _ “Hi Tim, I'm not! It's OK, you are human! And I would much rather you understand then lie to make me happy. The words of Allah from the Qu'ran can't be corrupted. The other books (Bible and Torah) were. The christians misunderstood the message and they started adapting the rules to be more liked by society, the Jews apparently never took in Isa (Jesus) as a prophet so they rejected the extra teachings from him and any later prophets making them not receive full messages and all the rules. _

_ Well the people that studied learned from someone and a lot rules are reasonable, if something they say sounds weird try asking some else that also studies the scriptures. Also if you see them break the same rules they told you about then that's a sign. _

_ Yes! It can, it very much can! The knowledge in the Qu'ran was stated over 1400 years ago, it has SOO many scientific discovers explained in it that were not known at the time. MANY people are convinced to join Islam because of this. Here a link to a video explaining one of these discoveries: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYajKl-Xr6c _

_ Umm, the question was if you love machines or humans more. Also Tim, you're a 16 year old living in America, of course you've never been married.  _

_ Yeah, but I'm officially diagnosed, have been for years, medicated too. I have years of practice to control the excess energy; pacing/running, suppressing it till I'm at home, making origami.  _

_ Another three of Gods 99 names is; AL-Ghaffar The All-Forgiving, Ar-Rahmaan The Most or Entirely Merciful, Ar-Raheem The Bestower of Mercy. God is always giving people the chance to repent no matter how bad they are. There was once a man that killed over 50 people a lot of them killed for silly and undeserved reason, when he repented to Allah and strived to change, he was forgiven. If a man like that was forgiven then so can many others.” _

Hi, Feline_Luv! Okay… if the christians misunderstood the message, does that mean the actual  _ book  _ is corrupted, or just their interpretation of it?

If people break the rules they make then they’re doing the wrong thing. Gotcha. But what if they just start off making bad rules and misinterpreting things? Can you read the Quaran yourself to judge what you think is right?

Aaahhh. Okay, that makes more sense. Humans. Well, people, really, because not everyone over here is human. But people are much more important than machines.

I’m glad you have medicine and ways to vent energy. I’m… kinda diagnosed. Not by a licensed professional, but by Batman, who technically  _ could  _ have degrees in child and normal psychology if he wanted to: it’d just be bad for his secret identity. So I have someone with the right amount of knowledge and practice: he just technically doesn’t have a licence. 

God has a lot of names! Where do they come from? 

And are there other things that prove the Quaran aside from the science predictions? Which are cool, by the way. I’ll need to do more research into them later, to fact check and everything, but that’s definitely pretty neat stuff. I didn’t even know about the similarities between humans and leeches!

Also you thanked me earlier and I didn’t say anything… I’m sorry. I was scared, I guess. I’m not exactly the best guy at expressing emotions or being super helpful in that regard, so I’m usually scared of saying the wrong thing. But I want to at least try and let you know that I meant every word of what I said and even if I can’t get it out right I do care about you and you are special and loved. 

**Discourse With Damian**

mild_mannered _apricot queries: “Damian-

Hello. Okay, so my first impression of you was from a couple years ago when I picked up a bunch of comics from the library early and I got a Batman and Robin comic (from like 2012) and I was like, wow that kid is messed up. I like you a lot better now, mostly because of this... diary thing. Unfortunately, because of changes in how comics are sold, it’s really hard to find recent comics in the public library. So I don’t have any reference to how much you’ve improved.

Anyway, you’re really smart, right? Have you ever read any philosophy? I ask because it’s my first semester of college, I’m taking a philosophy class and it is absolutely kicking my butt. Thinking about things is hard. :(

Ok bye”

Greetings, mild_mannered _apricot. I am gratified that your opinion of me has improved. I cannot, however, tell you that your initial estimate was incorrect. 

One would think a comics company would make more of an effort to distribute their recent publications for the purpose of receiving revenue. Strange that they would not.

I am highly intelligent, and I have studied philosophy, although not in a college setting. My classes have been with the tutors my Mother has arrainged and what I have learned online. 

May I ask why you are taking philosophy?

Dandelion queries: “Is it on? How do you know it's on? ...'Kay, got it. Thank you, Mr. Linos.

You can call me whatever you want. Much better than being called numbers. Dictionary...? That's a funny word. Dictionary. Sorry, don't got any up here. I'll ask some of the Earth kids. Universal translators are a real blessing. There's that word again! Exposition. Don't really get what it is still. I do know what monologuing is though! Sir does that whenever we're all gathered. I don't think I do it, do I? So, turns out you're real. Some of the other kids were curious where I was going and I told 'em I was talking ta someone named Robin. The Earth kids we have on board got excited. They said they had had Robin on their Earths before they were destroyed. Handlers? Well, Mr. Linos is the one who has been escorting me here. Besides Sir the first time. Mr. Linos says I will be told which days to come in, but that I can come on my own now that I know howta start up the machines. He was starting 'em before he brought me in. I'll be starting them all on my own now without any help! Why I'm speakin' with you? I was just told that speakin' into this one machine will translate whateva I say and send it to a boy named Damian, or Robin, or Flamebird, or whatever you go by. Man, why so many names, dude? I thought it was all a test. Ta not reach out for rescue or help. Man, am I glad that wasn' the case. Pretty sure I woulda passed if it was a test though. Guidelines? For a conversation? That's stupid. I haven' been told any. There ain't any posters or signs on the walls eitha'. Eh- Time's run out fa now. Gotta go do drills now.”

Greetings, Dandelion. A dictionary is a book filled with the definitions of words. How do your universal translators work? Do they translate specific words into specific words in your language or are they more based on brain waves? 

Exposition is when you explain to no one in particular your backstory and what you are thinking, for no apparent reason.

One of your handlers is named Sir? What is this,  _ Holes  _ by Louise Sachar? I find the amount of freedom you have to ‘start the machines’ strange and a rather incompitant choice on part of your handlers. 

I go by either Damian or Flamebird. You may choose which to call me. I have multiple names because Damian is the name I was born with, and Robin was my first secret identity, which has been replaced by Flamebird. In this identity I fight crime and injustice, but I must make sure people on my Earth do not connect the two for various negative reasons. 

Honestly. You must know that your handlers would not put you in this position for no reason. It is obviously a security risk. I have learned more from you about Dandelion than I have in the 80+ days I have been involved in this diary. They must stand to gain something fairly substantial from this interaction.

Feline_Luv queries: “Salam alaycom Damian, Maybe he's jealous of not getting enough attention? Anyway I heard that Tim is planing to visit you and Mr Grayson soon. I know you two don't get along much, but you'll have to try your best to be the bigger man and not engage in conflict with him. Mr Grayson isn't in best health right now, so you both will have to be on your best behaviour for his sake. His health is likely to get worse if he has to be around any conflict between you and Tim. He'll need you to show how mature you are by not engaging in conflict with Tim.”

Wa-alaikum-salaam , Feline_Luv. Perhaps that is all it is. In any case, he cannot open the cabinets now. As long as Drake does not make a habit of coming around  _ too  _ often I can bear him. 

Drake and I can coexist when necessary: we have to do it in public and on patrol. For Grayson’s sake I can ensure peaceful relations between us. 


	87. Chapter 87

**October 4, 2019**

 

Hey, guys! Well, remember how Deathstroke’s been a problem recently? Well, we think he’s coming back tomorrow. We don’t know if he knows we’re onto him, but he’s going to be in Bludhaven again and Jason, Damian and I and maybe Tim are going to try to get him and find out what’s going on. 

 

_ Robin and You _

Worrieddude asks:  _ “How’s everyone, I’ve just graduated from college earlier this year and have been looking to get a job. I’ve been to several interviews and have sadly been turned down. I majored in Philosophy. I’m beginning to worry after getting just turned down again. _

_ Dick: _

_ How do you cope with disappointment? Especially when you tried your best for something and it doesn’t turn out the way you want it to be? Did you have an interview for your day job? Any tips? I know it’s disappointing to be rejected but it’s really hard to just let that go especially if the job is something you wish to pursue in. Do you think a lack of working experience is an issue? But what can I do about it? You have two jobs, a police officer by day and vigilante at night, so I assume you have more working experience than I do.” _

 

Hi, Worrieddude. Congrats on graduating! College is hard! That said, breaking into getting hired can sometimes be even worse. 

 

For me, disappointment… well, I think through it. What happened? Why did it happen? Was it my fault? What can I do to improve later? And that helps with the practical side of things. 

 

Emotionally, I also try to think through it, and I find someone to vent to, usually Barbara, who is an amazing person that I adore, and get all my emotions out. If I want advice, she’ll give me some, and if I just want to figure things out from there, I can do that too. But I try to acknowledge what I’m feeling and then do my best to move on and find what’s best to do from there. 

 

I did have an interview, technically, but the reason I became a cop was because the force was ridiculously corrupt. So the process wasn’t anything near what it should’ve been.

 

I don’t know how many tips you want, so I basically went through the process. I’ve got a friend who’d thinking about applying for a job, so I’m gonna use this to plan out what I’m going to say to him, which is why it’s so in depth.

 

The first step would be to research the job online before going and finding something interesting to you. Then remember that so you can bring that up as a ‘why you’re interested’ in the job, since they’ll probably ask. Drive to the place of the interview the day before so you know where it’s at and how long it takes to get there. Then get there 10 minutes early, dressed in clothes appropriate for the job. 

 

Give a firm handshake, have good eye contact and confidant body language. (Don’t cross arms and legs, smile: be open). Seem excited about the job. Be able to ask a good question or two. That helps you seem prepared. But don’t ask too many, or it seems annoying. When answering questions avoid ‘um’ and ‘uh’.

 

There are actually websites with typical job interview questions, so you can work out some answers ahead of time to be and feel more prepared. When answering questions, try to focus on the question asked and answer how you can help the company, not how they can help you. 

 

Don’t be afraid to brag on yourself, especially on your relevant accomplishments. You really don’t want excessive modesty in an interview. 

 

Thank the interviewer before leaving and when getting home send an email thanking them for the chance to interview and letting them know you’re excited to join the team. Include at least one reason why you’re excited and that you’re looking forward to hearing from them. 

 

If you don’t hear back in a week, it’s okay to call and ask how the hiring process is going, but don’t call back in less than a week. 

 

Phew. That was longer than I thought it’d be. But, yeah, those have worked well for me in the past! Very useful. 

 

It is hard to let go of what you want. For me, I was trained to be a circus acrobat. That’s what I knew, what I was trained in, and it was everything and all I wanted to be. Then my life got knocked off course. Surprise. 

 

Turns out, there aren’t alot of jobs on indeed.com that go looking for circus acrobats. Now, it’s been helpful, for sure. In basically everything that I’ve done, having those roots has improved my life a  _ lot _ . But I had to find something else that was fulfilling to me. 

 

There aren’t a whole lot of paths to go that rely on philosophy, as much as philosophy is hugely important and something that pretty much everyone should study at some point in their lives. 

 

I would suggest finding a career path that you can be excited and passionate about. Something that gives on site training, and work with that. Philosophy will be helpful in your life, and you can keep looking for something that supports that on the side. But, it might not be the thing that you can pursue above everything else. 

 

forever 122 asks:  _ “Richard John Grayson. What is this I hear about you "collapsing from a panic attack and from neglecting you health from stress and guilt and also from pretending to be "fine" for way too long until it finally caught up with you"? You make me very concerned when I here things like this. Hell, I've been concerned about something like this for awhile! It's why you haven't been hearing much from me. I noticed the influx in people and backed off so you could catch up. I see I was in the wrong for doing so. I knew something was wrong from the time you insisted you were okay. NO ONE can be okay after everything that has happened, and you've been handling it all alone for (checks calendar) about two and a half months. You've had Damian now for almost two of those. NO ONE should be shouldering all of this themselves, including you. Tim and Jason have talked to their friends about this, who have YOU talked to? It doesn't matter how strong you are, no can make it through something like this alone. I don't even know WHAT to call what is going on. What are YOU calling all of this? _

 

_ Richard. You like to be the net that catches everyone when they start to fall. You're good at it too. You need a net though too. You need someone to catch YOU when YOU start to fall. You aren't letting anyone be a net for you. Keeping a mask on, not the literal one, seems easy. More often than not, it is. It is SO incredibly easy. Sometimes, you can get lost in that mask, and everything does seem okay. You think, "Oh, if I keep this mask on long enough, than it will be permanent and the bad feelings will go away". It's a lie. A cold, hard, lie. Don't put that mask back on, Richard. The mask only ends up hurting in the end. The mask may be for good intentions, not bothering anybody with your own "selfish" problems and thoughts and feeling, but those intentions aren't good. The mask only ends up hurting everyone, including yourself, when it is either ripped away or cracked. The solution to that is not "don't let anyone see the cracks", it is "get help so there is no need for a mask". _

 

_ It may seem like there is a lot of things only you can do, but you're wrong. Sure, no one can do anything like you do, but people can do a lot of the things you do. Your brothers can help out if you just ask them. You could ask one of them to take care of managing the diary for a bit if need be. Speaking of which, this it titled "Dick Grayson's Diary for Fangirls and Fanboys". Dick Grayson's Diary. DIARY. This is a safe space for you to let out your thoughts and feelings. No one will judge. At least, no one should. You can take on the world, Richard. You don't have to take it on alone though. Take a break from the Diary if need be, let one on your siblings handle it, because they can. If you need time to yourself, you have many people who would be willing to take Damian for a few days if need be. Neither of these would be fostering off your "duties" or "responsibilities" onto someone else. People WANT to help you, Richard. Let people help. You're trying to take it all on alone, keeping everything you feel locked away. Emote, Richard. You need to emote. Not just happy things, bad things too. If you don't want to talk to your siblings about all of this, talk to Barbra. TALK to someone Richard. Let someone be your net. _

 

_ You said "There's a lot of things that only I can do… and there's a lot of things I don't want to remember". Did Damian ask you about one of those things you don't want to remember? I ended up crying several times through out my time writing this. Don't put the mask back on, Dick. Please, don't. I'm begging you, please! Please…” _

 

Hi, forevs. I don’t… know what to say. I’m… (rubs face). Wow. Thank you. Um… Pretend I’m not tearing up right now. 

 

Thank you. 

 

I… I  _ have _ been talking. Really. I talk to Barbara. I tell her alot of stuff that goes on. I’m not trying… not… 

 

I have to keep acting normally, because if I don’t my feelings are going to consume me. I can rant in short bursts, I just can’t… I can’t  _ dwell _ for too long, or I get incapacitated. 

 

I don’t have time for that. Other people may be able to do what I can, but only if they stop doing what  _ they _ can. Wally can cover Bludhaven, but he can’t patrol Central at the same time. And who can do ‘what I can’ for Damian? 

 

I’m… I don’t know. I don’t know what to do to pull everyone together and to keep pushing forward while protecting… 

 

Okay, I don’t make a lot of sense right now, this is why I don’t  _ do this _ I’m not a… 

 

It’s  _ safer _ to contain this stuff and just let it out for Babs and for rants and then putting it away. This is just… the right-after aftermath. It gets better after this, I just have to ride it out and things will get better.

 

There  _ aren’t people _ to just pick up the slack,  _ everyone’s _ getting drained right now! Jason threw an  _ exploding bomb _ in a small room because he thought it was a smoke pellet and he barely sleeps anymore!

 

Tim actually seems to be pulling through really well and is connecting with people again, that’s great, but it’s not like he’s sleeping either and he won’t stop running over a thousand and one contingencies and…

 

This family needs a vacation. 

 

I can’t, though, I can’t  _ be there _ for everyone and their lives, there isn’t a way to take a vacation and solve family and protect people’s lives all at once and there’s only  _ so much I can do _ . 

 

Thanks for thinking of me. It has been really hard lately to respond on time. Lotsa amazing people. I didn’t think I’d ever get to meet so many amazing thoughtful people here and get to talk about so many important things and I didn’t expect… I didn’t expect this place to be so loving. 

 

But it is. And I love that. 

 

Maybe… maybe they won’t  _ go away _ the feelings, but if they  _ get better _ then I can deal with them later? When people are doing better? 

 

It wasn’t Damian, he didn’t do anything to cause this. Directly or indirectly… 

 

Um, wow. Okay, yeah. So, that’s all the writing  _ I’m _ doing today, I’m gonna… sleep. Or try, I guess, full disclosure. Yep, um. Yeah, I don’t… trust myself with more writing right now so… 

 

That’s happening. Bye. I’ll sleep on it. Find something else something better in the morning, right?

 

Jason

Worrieddude says: “How’s everyone, I’ve just graduated from college earlier this year and have been looking to get a job. I’ve been to several interviews and have sadly been turned down. I majored in Philosophy. I’m beginning to worry after getting just turned down again.

 

Jason:

How do you cope with disappointment? Especially when you tried your best for something and it doesn’t turn out the way you want it to be? Do you have an interview experience? (Since you are mostly with the outsiders) Any tips? If you weren’t Red Hood, what job would you be interested in and how would you introduce yourself?”

 

Hi, Worrieddude. Well, when I get disappointed I train to get better. I’m not sayin’ it’s the healthiest option, but I guess I figure that if my best wasn’t good enough I’d better up my best. Sometimes, though I realize it wasn’t my fault, whatever happened, and nothin’ would’a changed it. 

 

When that happens, I try to prepare for the future, and if I’m really messed up by whatever happened I’ll go rant at Roy or Artemis for a while and then get back to whatever I need to be doing. Or I go beat the tar out of some criminal, but that’s probably less helpful for you. 

 

I don’t really have a whole lot of tips, sorry. For any job that I had to get for some reason it would probably be a temporary thing I needed to go undercover or to get close to someone. Since it’s that important, I wouldn’t actually bother going through the legal interview process. 

 

I just know stuff like: do research, be confident, be prepared. Stuff like that. Never actually had a legitimate job for  _ job _ purposes before. If I did, though… I mean, I’d probably just go into becoming an international spy or a bodyguard or something. 

 

Something civilian, though… maybe english professor in some really poor section of a city? That wouldn’t sound too bad. But I’d have to brush up on how to get interviews done. ‘Snot really in my wheelhouse. 

 

forever 122 says: “Jason Peter Todd. You will make the time to go and see Dick, you hear me?! His mask is slipping back into place and I REFUSE to let that happen! He'll end up hurting himself even more and then everything will be even worse. I know you're busy with important stuff, but find the time to go see Dick! Just for ONE night or day or whatever! Someone can cover for you, I'm sure!

You can't leave Damian to take care of this! Sure, he's competent in most things, but not how to handle this! Seeing his father figure "break" probably even scared him to some extent! Damian will be physically fine, your right. But mentally?! Emotionally?! You know he is stunted in certain aspects of those areas! Yes, Dick was taking care of Batman since he was younger than Damian. He shouldn't have been though! Bruce should have been able to take care of himself. Dick was able to because he was reasonably well off in the emotions department compared to Bruce. Doesn't mean he should have had to take care of a fully grown man. It is in Dick's nature to help and take care of others. Damian does not have that same nature! Just because you guys have always done something a certain way, does not make it right! Bruce being negligent and inadvertedly(?) abusive for years? Not right! Dick having to take care of him from a young age for years? Not right! Damian having to take care of Dick FOR YEARS? Not right! Stop letting this continue! Damian won't be able to get Dick to stop taking everything on by himself, you should know that. Dick won't let Damian make him stop.

Tim is coming back soon, and once he is back, you and your siblings all need to have a discussion about what is going on. Dick shouldn't have to be the one who bears this all alone. He may want to be, but no. Just, no! So. Please. Please try and find the time to go see, Dick. Okay? just please…”

 

Hi, forevs? I… I want to help, okay! But what happens if I leave? People die! Good people! Stuff spirals out of control! I know this, Dick knows this, this is super sensitive running gangs work that needs  _ me _ specifically to work! I’m trying to control the entire criminal underlife who just realized Batman wasn’t coming after them anymore so that people don’t end up dead in the streets!

 

If I leave that to be one of a bunch of people helping Dick out, people will die and he  _ knows _ that! That’s not gonna be helpful! He’ll feel worse!

 

Plus… what good am  _ I _ gonna be anyway? I’m not the emotions guy. I’m not touchy feely, I haven’t memorized everything ever written on emotional support and I’m not his partner like Damian is. 

 

Dick and I fight more than we do anything. Me showing up would just stress him out more than it’d do any good. 

 

And maybe the kid-partner thing isn’t the  _ best _ system, but it’s how we do things! It’s efficient! I don’t… no, no I don’t want to hurt Damian by forcing him into whatever this situation is but… but Damian  _ can _ help make it better and he doesn’t have to worry about putting people at risk to do it. 

 

I want there to be a better way. I just don’t know how to find one. 

 

Feline_Luv says: “Hi Jason, my cat eats the Silvester's brand cat food, he loves it, but I don't think you would have the type of brands I do, different countries and all. Fun fact about cats, they love people food too.

A trained panther would be extremely cool, just imagine fighting with a panther on your side. They're outstanding hunters, their black fur would blend in well making them even better and they have amazing climbing abilities, so they would keep up really well in rooftop chases and sneak attacks from high up.

I genuinely can't be around dogs, I have cynophobia. I'm fine with other animals, serious I love snakes, snakes are adorable. I've researched enough to know how to deal with most animals and I can safely say that most of them won't attack a human unless threatened or extremely hungry. Fun fact, most animals think humans taste disgusting so most will avoid hunting us unless they have no other option.

Look dogs may stick around, but when a pet cat recognises that they are dying of age, they start to slowly spent more time away from their owner so that when they don't come back, the pain of lose won't be as bad. It's what two of my old cats did (RIP).

I know you're with Artemis and Bizarro now, but who are you all facing right now? Umm, yeah they do have Roy and Starfire doing a lot of 'grown-up things', it ends up developing into a romantic relationship between them two. As for you and Starfire, when you all first teamed up, you said to Roy that you have been with her. But later during a flashback it shows only evidences of her kissing you, then it says you two only developed a close friendship.”

 

Hey, Feline_Luv. Well, thanks for the advice anyway. No big cross country brands, apparently. I’ll keep that in mind for next time!

 

A trained panther would be pretty awesome. I’ve always liked panthers… it’s to bad about your phobia. Dogs are pretty great in general. Didn’t know that about cats. How did they figure out that that was what they’re doing? 

 

We’re not really facing anybody. I’m not with them right now either; I’m in Bludhaven, mostly, working on keeping a bunch of gangs from spilling over and filling in the power vacuum from Batman changing his territory.

 

Kory and I never had  _ anything _ more than a friendship. Period.

 

Ethan 1234 says: “ Hey, Dick and Jay!! Wassup, my bros?! (can I call you that? even though you guys aren’t actually my bros? lol)

Thank you so much for the bday wishes and everything you guys tell me. I do feel liked by you guys and I appreciate you guys as friends. Thank you for making me feel this well-liked by you guys.

For my birthday, I celebrated by going out with my family out of town for a couple of days, just being happy and reflecting on what I did last year, how I can improve, and what I will do next year. It was fun!

You know what’s weird? Sometimes I like to categorize people I know into a high-school clique, and lately I’ve been doing that with a lotta people in my brain. Like, for example, I’m a true definition of that cool, comedian nerd. I’m a huge fan of knowledge and learning, but I’m also a huge joke-maker and someone who LOVES laughing with people and cracking jokes and puns. Even when I get bullied, which is pretty often, I might try to make a joke out of it and laugh about it after it’s over. I also try to get along with the teachers as best as I can, and I usually charm or laugh my way into the hearts of many teachers, especially the female ones!

So like, this conversation that I have with you guys kinda made me think about your characters: you guys are kinda like those jocks in high school who wear letterman jackets and look pretty damn athletic and cool (I mean, y’all are peak-condition superheroes), but you guys have hearts of gold and cinnamon rolls inside.

Jay, Jay, Jay... who would you be? You’d definitely be that jock who also wears a leather jacket and stays quiet and vicious-looking a good amount of time, only saying a few words at a time. You’d probably be the biggest of the jocks in high school, and you’d probably roam around the halls with everyone else eyes on you. However, you’d also be that jock who makes a few friends from different groups, like the nerds or the goths, and check-in and hang out with them as well as see how they would be doing. You’d never bully anyone who wouldn’t deserve it, but you’d probably fight anyone who would. If you found out one of your friends was being bullied, ‘specially with another jock, you’d prob look pretty dang pissed, with your fists clenched and a growl on your face and say smth like “bro, tell me who hurt you. now. imma beat him up. don’t worry, man. he ain’t gonna mess with you again, dude.” And sooner or later, a locker room fight would happen! All the teachers would probably HATE you because you’re that cocky student they don’t like, but your coach or English teacher would probably be the most likely to understand who you are.

Jay, you’ve definitely made this impression on me because as I said, you seem like a strong, protective warrior. You’re a dude who likes to kick ass with both strength and style, but you also don’t seem to forget how other people are feeling.

Jay... *snaps fingers* Jay! Don’t fall asleep! You better listen to me, my brotha. Ya ain’t gonna wanna miss this.

Dude, seriously, you’re pretty cool. You’re also a pretty nice guy, even though your appearance makes you look like a cocky, smug badass. I know that isn’t who you are, but instead you are indeed a strong warrior and a protector. You protect your friends and take care of them by fighting anyone who hurts them or puts them in danger. You are a cool guy, never vicious or mean, and you make a cool friend. I like you. I like being friends with you. You’re an amazing person to talk to because you’re one of a kind, and you aren’t like anyone else. And I want you to be proud of me like I’m proud a’you man.

And abt the whole language thing, I think you can already see I’m fine with it because I wanna do the same thing with you, my dude. And I also do that thing a lot: call you bro, dude, man, my brotha’... just smth I do with my friends. :)

So... am I in a sticky situation or what? *sudden sad sigh* I got into a fight with my best friend abt our friendship and we ended up separated and not BFFs anymore, unfollowing each other’s Instagram and not speaking to each other.

Ugh. It was terrible. I even cried myself a bit. I admitted to her that I wasn’t a good friend because I kept depending on her all the time. She agreed, and we both decided not to speak to each other for a couple months.

I admit that I might not be as strong as you guys think I am. I have weaknesses and fears that I constantly struggle with. But I don’t want to be weak. I don’t want to seem like I’m weak. I don’t want you guys to think I’m weak. One way or another, I try to be strong. But sometimes I fail, and it sucks. But I hope my weaknesses and struggles don’t jeopardize my friendship with you guys. I really enjoy talking with you, Dick and Jay, because even if you might deny it, I’ve accepted both a’ y’all as friends and I hope you guys do the same with me.

Y’all are amazing, Dick and Jay. Badass superheroes who have hearts of gold.

No questions for today. Just appreciation.

See y’all in a bit, my friends.

-Ethan.”

 

Hey, Ethan. It’s cool, man. Call me whatever you want. Oh, and just in case you were wondering, Dick turned in early, I think, so he didn’t do as many responses as the rest of us today. He’ll catch up tomorrow. 

 

That’s pretty great, there. I would be that person. You’ve put a lot of thought into this! I accept you as a friend right back, and I am proud of you for all your work into being a better man. Also, as it happens, my English teacher was great and we were pretty good friends. Loved that class. 

 

Here’s the thing. Messing up is fine, and messing up easy is fine. You don’t need to be a strong person to be a good one. You work hard at becoming better, and being strong works out on it’s own. But there’s nothing inherently better about being strong. It makes stuff easier, but  you don’t  _ need _ it. 

 

‘S good that you can own up to your mistakes. It’s important. Just be careful. In situations like this it’s way too easy to let a friendship go completely to the wayside. You gotta make sure you don’t let it die completely. Wait and then remind her that you want to rebuild and have a friendship again.

 

Don’t let it fall away. You’ll understand more later about how easy that’d be. That said. I understand if you don’t want to go into detail: that’s cool, but if that’s  _ all _ that happened, there’s a problem. 

 

Being an overdependent friend isn’t  _ good _ but it also isn’t the kinda thing you stop talking for months for. If that’s all it was then someone overreacted and she shouldn’t have tried to get’cha both not talking to each other. 

 

But, again, you ain’t gotta go into any more details if there’s stuff you’d rather not put out there. 

 

forever 122 says: “ Jason. I didn't realize you were with Artemis and Bizarro. Means you're out of Gotham, right? Look it doesn't have to be you who talks to Dick, but someone needs to. Damian won't cut it for this. I doubt Dick will talk about it with any of your siblings anyway. Rather suffer in silence until you break than do anything about it. We all know he can handle anything thrown at him with a smile and a positive attitude. A wonderful mask. Just because he can handle it, doesn't mean he should have to. It doesn't mean he it doesn't mean it doesn't it doesnt mean he should have to (Insert small cries to full on silent sobs here)”

 

I’m still in Bludhaven, but not close to where Dick is, though. I dunno. I can probably find a way to drop by and see if I can lend him a hand somehow, even if it’s just a few minutes. 

 

I promise I don’t want him to be alone.

  
  
  


Red Robin’s Response Page

Worrieddude says: 

 

_ “How’s everyone, I’ve just graduated from college earlier this year and have been looking to get a job. I’ve been to several interviews and have sadly been turned down. I majored in Philosophy. I’m beginning to worry after getting just turned down again. _

_ Tim: _

_ How do you cope with disappointment? Especially when you tried your best for something and it doesn’t turn out the way you want it to be? Did you have an interview for your day job? Any tips? If you weren’t Red Robin, how would you tackle an interview? How would you introduce yourself?” _

 

Hi, Worrieddude. Congratulations on graduating! Well… usually I assume I made a mistake somewhere and try to figure out where I messed up. If I can figure something and a solution out, I try really hard to move on and not dwell on whatever happened. 

 

Sometimes being obsessed with achieving one particular goal can be more destructive in the long run than stepping back and reevaluating where your life should be going. I really,  _ really _ wanted Robin to be temporary: to help out for a while and then go live a normal life. I chased that for years and years. 

 

Eventually I had to accept that, through no fault of mine, I had to be here. I had to be Red Robin and I had to help people even if it meant giving up on my dream. It wasn’t easy, but I did find ways to be happy even when those ways weren’t what I had in mind at first. 

 

I’ve never actually had a job before, or an interview either, but if I ever did, I might want to work at a coffee shop or something. I would research everything I possibly could, and make sure I was  _ completely _ prepared for everything that could possibly happen. I would also make sure I was ready with all my accomplishments and could list them at the drop of a hat if I needed to. 

 

I’d also be asking around for other people to give me tips! So you seem off to a good start there. 

 

forever 122 says:

 

_ “Hi, Tim. You're heading over to Dick's place soon? Good, good. I'm afraid his mask is slipping back into place... When are you planning on arriving? Does Dick know you're coming? Ya know, your conversations with Feline_Luv about God remind me of my humanities discussions on the subject. Was that tenth or ninth grade... Hm, either way, those were always interesting. Ah, I loved humanities. Not necessarily the God discussions, although they were interesting, but the other topics. I'm happy to hear you're going to start "reaching back" to Dick. If only I could do the same with my own brother. I have more to say, but I have to make a grocery run. I'll have more time tomorrow evening, probably late in the evening though.” _

 

Hi, forevs. Yeah, Dick knows I’m coming, we planned it together. We were thinking I’d come over in a couple days, maybe three. Right now I’m a little tied up with Titans stuff, though. But it’s not ‘save the world’ big. So. I’m still a little iffy. 

 

What did you like most in humanities? I can’t tell you what is and isn’t an option with your brother, but I’d try to at least make sure he knows you open to the possibility of your relationship getting better. In case he wants to change things later. 

 

Feline_Luv says: 

 

_ “ _ _ Hi Tim, it's both. _

_ Yes you can read the Qu'ran yourself, there are translated copies. _

_ I may have the medicine, doesn't mean I always use it. I used it more when I was younger, but even then my Mum wanted me to be dependant, so I never really used it much. Probably should of though, would have helped me more, but whatever I can still function. _

_ Aside from science predictions? Asking difficult questions aren't you, SO many fields go under science. _

_ It's OK. Not many are good with emotions. I try to be good at helping others with them as much as I can, but that comes at the consequence of my own emotions. Don't worry, you said the right thing and it helped. Thank you. _

_ Anyway I was talking to Damian and he said he'll ensure peaceful relations with you when you visit. I know he's difficult for you to deal with, but I believe he will try his best to behave. Inshallah it turns out alright.” _

 

Hi, Feline_Luv. I really can’t say whether or not you should be consistently taking medication: I don’t think Dick does, and I know some other people with ADHD who don’t, but it might vary from person to person. So. Take care of yourself, if you need to take it more find a way to remind yourself!

 

Heh. I  _ am _ a detective, and this is a pretty important topic! The video was cool, but I’d like to see more than just one thing… more specifics, more specifics… 

 

Does archaeology support it? Does it make predictions that came true? What makes you believe that the Islamic god, specifically, is the correct one? 

 

Thanks for talking with Damian! He’s generally pretty good about keeping his word on stuff like this, so that’s pretty encouraging!

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

Worrieddude queries: “How’s everyone, I’ve just graduated from college earlier this year and have been looking to get a job. I’ve been to several interviews and have sadly been turned down. I majored in Philosophy. I’m beginning to worry after getting just turned down again.

Damian:

How do you cope with disappointment? Especially when you tried your best for something and it doesn’t turn out the way you want it to be? If you were to go for an interview, how would you introduce yourself? Like mentioning your strengths etc. or something else?”

 

Greetings, Worrieddude. Much of the time, when I face disappointment, Grayson will come to impress upon me that what has happened, and however I may have fallen short will not define me for the rest of my life, nor is it necessarily a bad thing. Grayson says we learn more from failure than success, although I think I would rather simply continue succeeding. 

 

But he says that is not always possible. When it is not my fault, I tend to become very angry with the circumstances and lash out at others around me. Grayson is attempting to break me of this habit as well. I do attempt, however, to recognize the reality of the situation. 

 

Obviously, what I wished for has not come to pass: circumstances are not ideal. So I must reevaluate what they are so that I can make the best decisions possible. 

 

As an eleven year old, I have not put a significant amount of thought into future interviews, however I would obviously be extremely confident and allow the interviewer to be impressed with my extremely long list of qualifications and achievements. 

 

forever 122 queries: “Damian. (wipes face) Hi. You think there is too much red in the body of your suit? Try breaking it up with some greys. Cold tones are great for breaking up warmer tones if they seem like too much. A grey would look nice since you're already using the color for your combat boots and utility belt. I would say black, like your gloves, but that would be too harsh a color against a light red if used too much. How light is the red of the body of your suit? I was going to recommend dark greys, but depending on how light the red is, that might not be the best idea.

Damian? Would you be able to tell me what happened with Dick on Monday? What happened must have been concerning.”

 

Greetings, forever 122! Hmm… it is something of a ‘fire brick’ red. This is a real shade, you may look it up. I will work on designing grey patterns to intersperse in the red? 

 

I know! Art is calming, correct? Well, I will ask Grayson to draw and color my suit with me! Then we will have ‘bonding’ and he will be able to stress relieve and we can attempt to post it to Archive of Our Own!

 

Well… I do not know how much he wants me to tell you. It seems somewhat personal. But… he has not said not to. And we are talking about many serious things here, correct? So, it would probably be okay. You are good at helping people, so you can help make Grayson better again. 

 

I was going to ask Grayson if he had seen Alfred the Cat because I wanted to play with him and had not seen him for a while. I entered the Grayson’s office (we have a room we call the office for his police and sometimes Nightwing work) because I heard sounds from inside it. 

 

I opened the door and found Grayson sitting at his desk with his hands in fists and inside his long sleeves, pressing against the wooden desk. He was breathing very deeply and was hunched over with his eyes closed. His back was to me, though, and I had to move around to the side to see him fully.

 

I questioned if he was alright, because he might have been gassed! It was an important question to ask, and it is what you are  _ supposed _ to ask as a first responder when someone is hurt. But it was the wrong thing for me to do.

 

Grayson gave a very big flinch with his whole body, which jerked his arms off and back onto the desk. Then he gave a big gasp for air, and his arms started jerking and he started breathing very raggedly and his eyes flew open very very wide but he did not look at me. 

 

Then he pulled into a fetal position in the chair and shook and made noises for a very long time and hyperventalated while I called Drake and asked if there was anything I should know to do, because if Grayson had a condition I was not aware of, Drake would know what it was and what to do about it. 

 

But Drake said it had never happened before and proceeded to talk a lot and not be very useful so I hung up and tried to give Grayson a blanket because you keep shock victims warm but he pushed it off. 

 

So I held his hands and rubbed circles on the backs of them and talked about my pets until he calmed down and could speak again. He had been crying. Also, he said that he did not hear anything after my initial question until I was well into my speech about my pets. 

 

I had to make Titus stay far away because he kept whining and Grayson would flinch and cover his ears and he started hyperventilating again once so I put Titus as far away as I could. And his hands shook a lot. 

 

forevs, do you know how to make Grayson better again?

 

Feline_Luv queries: “ Salam alaycom Damian, what do you usually feed him? the can food, or the pellets? Maybe he was trying to exercise his teeth. If so I would suggest feeding him more pellets, they help the cat train and clean their teeth.

That's good! I'm sure Mr Grayson will be very delighted.”

 

Wa-alaikum-salaam , Feline_Luv. I generally feed him mostly cat food but with some pellets too. Do you find that a majority of pellets is more useful? 

 

mild_mannered_apricot queries: “ Damian-

Hello.

Okay so comics distribution has changed dramatically since the decline of newspaper stands and specialty comics stores. Right now they print issues separately and those are sold... actually I’m not sure how they’re sold. You can find them at conventions tho, particularly comic con (I found some Ambush Bug comics last time I was at comic con which made me rly happy bc it’s impossible to find anything with Ambush Bug in the volumes) then the issues are consolidated into volumes and those are sold at Barnes and noble, but they’re super expensive :/ It takes even longer for those volumes to make it into the public library, and since the decision of which volumes make it into the system is kinda arbitrary they never have any of the recent comics. It’s unfortunate.

I’m actually writing this in my philosophy class right now bc it’s 10 in the morning and I don’t rly wanna pay attention and also I didn’t do the reading. We’re talking about free will or something.

I have to take philosophy bc it’s part of this ‘freshman learning community’ that I have to be a part of for my first semester. It’s kind of stupid, but it’s so we take classes with all the same people so we can like... make friends or have people in all our classes that we know? Also it counts toward my core classes. That is, if I pass, which is still kinda up in the air.

Although I was able to make them put me in a higher literature class than the other freshman are taking bc I have a ton of ap credit so hahahaha suck it freshman learning community. It’s also good bc I really like the class because it’s British literature and I hecking love British literature. Finally my King Arthur phase helps me in some way! Btw, have you read Le Morte d’Arthur bc I have some opinions about it and you are a very smart person who I feel like would appreciate my opinions.

K bye”

 

Greetings, mild_mannered_apricot. Honestly, the thing I am most taking away from your first paragraph is that the have  _ Ambush Bug comics _ ? And people read them??? What? Why would that happen?

 

If philosophy can count toward your core classes I would advise working toward passing. I do not wish to be the cause of your distraction. 

 

Which literature class is it? I have not read Le Morte d’Arthur because my Mother did not consider it important literature for my education. I have heard some of the legends of King Arthur, however, so if that qualifies me to discuss the book I would be willing. 


	88. Chapter 88

**October 5, 2019**

Hi, fanforce. Well, we faced off with Deathstroke and no one is dead, so that's good. Actually, Tim managed to show up and no one got seriously hurt, though Tim tripped on his cape dodging throwing knives and ended up getting a decent gash on his leg.

But no one was seriously hurt. And we learned something really disturbing. Deathstroke is looking for a way to find information on  _everyone_ , identities, weakness, possible futures: he's looking for a way into Earth Prime.

Now, I  _know_  we've been careful with our connection which means it's  _possible_  that a certain Green Lantern  _wasn't_  and Deathstroke got it off of him. But we don't know. And… this could mean other things, too.

If Deathstroke is looking for a way in from  _me_ … he might know about our connection. I should really have seen this coming, and in a way I guess I have. For a while, now. There's been so many problems… since the beginning with Ivy up to Calculator who had no business with her and now Deathstroke…

Then there's the fact that juggling…  _everything_  with 3 hours a day writing…

I guess I've seen the writing on the wall, and I've been ignoring it. But the facts are facts. And if Deathstroke can use me get into Earth Prime, I need to find a way to stop him.

Whatever that way has to be. No matter how much it might hurt me.

_Robin and You_

Feline_Luv asks: " _Hi Mr Grayson, that's good, try to be careful with what you say when he visits, you don't want him to be triggered and leave. But try not to stress too much, your mental health is important as well._

_Dexamphetamine or ritalin?_

_Anyway, Damian said he'll ensure peaceful relations between himself and Tim. I'm so proud of him, I swear Damian is so cute!"_

Hi, Feline_Luv. I don't think Tim'll be triggered. He's pretty tough stuff, and there is no way he's gonna let Damian get the best of him. But I'll try to take care of us both!

I'm not sure if you're asking for my recommendation or what I take, but I've never taken medication for my ADHD. Bruce was always too worried that I'd become dependant which could cause major issues later. For example, if, in the vigilante life, I couldn't get to medicine and then… concentration goes kapoot and I die. :(

Damian is adorable! Everyone should recognize this, you are a very intelligent person and I love you. Once he fell asleep waiting for me to come home with Titus as a pillow! It was sooooo cute!

Ethan 1234 asks: " _Hey, Dick and Jay! Wassup, my bros?! (can I call you that? even though you guys aren't actually my bros? lol)_

_Thank you so much for the bday wishes and everything you guys tell me. I do feel liked by you guys and I appreciate you guys as friends. Thank you for making me feel this well-liked by you guys._

_For my birthday, I celebrated by going out with my family out of town for a couple of days, just being happy and reflecting on what I did last year, how I can improve, and what I will do next year. It was fun!_

_You know what's weird? Sometimes I like to categorize people I know into a high-school clique, and lately I've been doing that with a lotta people in my brain. Like, for example, I'm a true definition of that cool, comedian nerd. I'm a huge fan of knowledge and learning, but I'm also a huge joke-maker and someone who LOVES laughing with people and cracking jokes and puns. Even when I get bullied, which is pretty often, I might try to make a joke out of it and laugh about it after it's over. I also try to get along with the teachers as best as I can, and I usually charm or laugh my way into the hearts of many teachers, especially the female ones!_

_So like, this conversation that I have with you guys kinda made me think about your characters: you guys are kinda like those jocks in high school who wear letterman jackets and look pretty CENSORED athletic and cool (I mean, y'all are peak-condition superheroes), but you guys have hearts of gold and cinnamon rolls inside._

_Dick, I see you as someone who would be the very nice jock who's friends with everyone, and NEVER bullies or picks on any of the other students (or, the ones who are generally nice to you). All the teachers would LOVE you because you're THAT student and you're the favorite of every teacher. You'd seem pretty approachable and have that feeling of friendliness to everyone, including anyone who would seem to be the targets of bullying; in fact, you'd probably be that dude who would come up to a bully victim and say, "hey bro, how ya doin'? wanna talk to me man? I see ya ain't doin so well, brotha'. wanna hang out for a bit on the field with me?"_

_The fact that you've made this impression on me already shows that you're a really good friend. I like people like you. I wish I had more friends like you, Dick. You're truly an amazing guy and I honestly wish I could meet you in person just to give you a hug (can I give you a hug? a multi-verse hug?). And you are a friend in my heart too, and I wish we could talk more often. I don't want you to think less of me because of some of my failures or mistakes I've made; it would be a shame, because I like having a badass superhero as a friend. You're a cool dude, and I'm grateful you're proud of me. You're not a bad guy, bro._

_So... am I in a sticky situation or what? *sudden sad sigh* I got into a fight with my best friend abt our friendship and we ended up separated and not BFFs anymore, unfollowing each other's Instagram and not speaking to each other._

_Ugh. It was terrible. I even cried myself a bit. I admitted to her that I wasn't a good friend because I kept depending on her all the time. She agreed, and we both decided not to speak to each other for a couple months._

_I admit that I might not be as strong as you guys think I am. I have weaknesses and fears that I constantly struggle with. But I don't want to be weak. I don't want to seem like I'm weak. I don't want you guys to think I'm weak. One way or another, I try to be strong. But sometimes I fail, and it sucks. But I hope my weaknesses and struggles don't jeopardize my friendship with you guys. I really enjoy talking with you, Dick and Jay, because even if you might deny it, I've accepted both a' y'all as friends and I hope you guys do the same with me._

_Y'all are amazing, Dick and Jay. Badass superheroes who have hearts of gold._

_No questions for today. Just appreciation._

_See y'all in a bit, my friends._

_-Ethan."_

Hi, Ethan! You can absolutely call me whatever you want. Be forewarned that when we get into nicknames I tend to go Mother Hen compulsively. It happens to all my friends. Multiple times.

I'm glad to have you as a friend too. It's been… amazing to be able to talk with you, especially with everything that happening right now. It's really inspiring to be able to talk with someone dealing with a lousy hand in life and doing their best to keep going and… and it's just a great thing to have in my life right now.

That does sound like a great birthday. What are your plans for next year? You'll be a senior, right? What are you looking forward to?

Charm your way into the hearts of female teachers? Ahh, you rascal. You almost remind me of younger me… If your younger siblings groan at your jokes and pretend they cause you physical pain, I give you the right to dub yourself Nightwing Jr, and wear a snazzy costume with copious amounts of glitter.

The first time Damian saw my first Nightwing costume he almost died… it was even better than his reaction to my puns and that is saying something.

Awww. Thank you. I think you are a golden cinnamon roll as well.

While I cannot say I was a jock way back then (for obvious identity reasons) you're pretty spot on there! My teachers adored me. I did not bully anyone. I actually offered many people self defence classes.

I would never ever think any less of you for your mistakes and I would  _never_  want to stop being your friend. You deserve many amazing friends and you will find them as time goes on. I accept your multi-verse hug and I hug you back very very hard for ten solid minutes.

I wish we could talk forever and I could watch you grow up into an incredible man.

Friends fight, I know. And it's one of the most awful things in the world when it happens. It sucks the joy out of so much. I'm sorry you're going through that. I will always be your friend, even if I can't always talk to you, because real friends always love each other and would always be there for each other.

You are not alone. Even when the universe seems silent. Life will move on, you are loved, everyone who chooses has a happy ending.

Don't worry about having weaknesses and fears. I worry about failure every day. I worry about not being able to be good enough to raise Damian or save people. I worry about my reputation and I worry about silly things like my hair.

My weaknesses include some pretty heavy things. When something bad happens, my instinct is to pack up and move. Try to get away and let it slide off me. The problem with that is A: that doesn't fix the problem, and B: it hurts people I love when I run and leave them for selfish reasons.

I'm probably going to struggle with that until the day I die.

Having weakness and fears doesn't make you lesser or a bad person or even weak. It just makes you a person. Just like everyone else who ever existed.

I can't definitively tell you if you're a weak or strong person or not. But I can tell you that you're a good person. People needing to automatically be 'strong' and being better than other people because of being 'strong' is a huge lie and I hate it.

I know that you keep trying, I know that you love others and I know you have your priorities straight. That's what matters most. Not being born with the ability to make choices without struggle.

You'll get better at that with time and practice, though for most people it never goes away completely. But I can't really express to you how much I  _don't care_  about whether people are born with some skill or not. That isn't what matters.

You don't give up. That's more important than being strong any day of the week. If I ever had to choose between having a partner who was strong, and a partner who wouldn't ever quit, I choose man 2 any day of the week.

So. You could be the strongest person on the planet. You could struggle with every decision you make every hour of every day. I couldn't tell you where you are. But I love you the way you are, and the way you were born, with the skills you were given could never possibly change that. You are yourself.

Never let anyone tell you you should've been born different.

mild_mannered_apricot asks: " _Hello it's me I'm back_

_Dick-_

_Damian's reactions are so valid. The 1966 tv show is truly a Trip. I was also kinda taken back by how Batman and Robin never hide in the shadows or make any attempt to be sneaky bc that's like one of the hallmarks of Batman being Batman. Also it's weird how the entire police force is just kinda okay with letting Batman do literally anything he wants. Like, what happened for him to gain their trust like that? That seems like it'd be more interesting than what's happening on the actual show._

_I wanna tell you about one of my favorite episodes of the show bc I wanna know if you've seen it because it's so ridiculous. If you haven't you totally should (if only because it focuses somewhat on Robin). It's the second episode with joker in it, like episode 6 or 7 and it's the one where the joker tries to corrupt the youth through modified vending machines. (One of which is a vending machine whose entire purpose is to give out milk? Questionable) Yeah. It's wacky. It also has just the worst attempt at using teenage slang I've ever heard. I could go into detail how this certain episode is just... so weird and how the plot entirely determines on random contrivances but I don't wanna go on forever. Report back to me what you think about it :)_

_The Batman thing I wanted to recommend to you (and also everyone reading this) is called Holy Musical B man by Starkid. It's a musical that's on YouTube so it's pretty easy to find, and it's just so CENSORED good. It does kinda make fun of superheroes a bit, but it's out of a place of love. It also has really good music and it's SO CENSORED FUNNY I find myself quoting it a lot bc it has some rly good lines. I won't spoil anything but you should definitely go watch it right now. Actually everyone should go watch it right now. Go. Do it. All the batboys too. And everyone in the comment section. Okay, good."_

Hi, mild-mannered_apriot! You are so right! I did see that episode and it was  _hilarious_! It was the best Joker plot I've ever seen and I loved every single second of it. I got to watch it with Damian and he almost died laughing at me. Your world has some quality entertainment.

Just. The dumb kids. The dumber villains. Joker's  _plan_. It was definitely one of my all-time favorite episodes of the show (not that I finished it, though) and one of the best things to ever come out of Batman related entertainment.

I started watching the music video! I think you should've put a disclaimer for profanity, but from what I've seen so far it is  _really_  good. Kinda confused as to why the commissioner is so… shaky, but 's fine.

? asks: "'m not quite a police officer. I prefer freelance information specialist. I won't deny being morally ambiguous though. ? Really though, Dick. Take better care of yourself. Can't have you breaking quite yet. ?￢ﾀﾝ

Hi, ?. Oh, no. Not  _another_  Dandelion. Not that I don't like Dandelion. But. Hey, are you in league with Dandelion? Mortal enemies? Fairly ambiguous? Working relationship?

Worrieddude asks: " _Hello everyone,_

_Dick: Thanks for your advice. I'm thankful for your lengthy reply. I'll keep all that in mind and work on them! Try not to overwork yourself too."_

Hi, Worrieddude! You're welcome. I hope it wasn't too long: I was kinda worried I went overboard, even if part of it was to plan my other stuff out…

Take care of yourself! And I hope you find a great job!

Jason

Worrieddude says: "Jason: Thanks for your advice. Thanks for your honest reply. It's a good idea to take some time to shrug the disappointment off like you said. Do something that makes you happy and back into the groove. Take care of yourself too."

Hey, Worrieddude. No problem. Here to help. Hope it was useful. Make sure you take care'of yourself too.

Feline_Luv says: "Hi Jason, anytime. I've researched a lot about animals especially felines, I like sharing my knowledge.

Panthers? Well my favourite has always been cheetahs. They're so unique and I like learning about them, they're really interesting!

Sounds important, I get why you need to stay. For someone only 20, you certainly have a lot of responsibilities. Seriously, you are amazing. The type of things you do, how often you have to do them. It's so much and you still handle it so well. But at the same time, you're still your own person with interest apart from the job. You've been through so much, yet you still have the will to do good. You're an inspiration."

Hi, Feline_Luv. Cheetahs are pretty cool too. But I've always liked panthers more.

Um. I'm a little older than  _20_ , but I do get your point. And Imma take that as a compliment. And thank you. I try to be an inspiration, I guess, but sometimes I don't feel very inspiring.

It's nice to have reminders that I'm still doing something well.

Red Robin's Response Page

Worrieddude says:

" _Tim: Thanks for your advice. I'll work on asking around more and learning from videos etc. Thanks! All the best to you too!"_

Hi, Worrieddude. My pleasure. It's a great age, the age of the internet. So helpful. I wish you well.

Feline_Luv says:

" _Hi Tim, I usually only take my medication if I have an exam or when I haven't slept much (Like 1-4 hours)._

_Hmm, I know another video that talks about why the Islamic god is the correct one. watch?v=4hEcRwCDBhc_

_It's a bit longer than the other video but by the same guy, a lot of his videos are really good. His youtube channel is called Talk Islam._

_No worries, I'm glad I helped."_

Hi, Feline_Luv! Wow, that was actually a really awesome video. I think I agree with every single thing he said about the qualifications for God. It just makes so much sense. Well, actually I didn't think he proved that there had to only be one God very well, but I doubt there would be more than one anyway.

And Muhammad was illiterate, right, so he would've been able to come up with all that on his own? But, how do we know that Muhammad was given his revalation from a good being? How do we know it wasn't an evil one, a demon or something?

The points he makes about the charistics of God make a lot of sense, but they seem like they could encompass different beings. That sounds exactly like the Judaic or Christian God, or even some incarnations of Buddah.

How do we narrow it down once we've found the basics of what God must include?

**Discourse With Damian**

mild_mannered_apricot queries: "Damian-

What! Ambush Bug is the best! I love meta characters that are too self-aware and the comics are pretty funny too. How do you know Ambush Bug? I've mostly read about him on Wikipedia.

The class is called British literature. We learn about British literature. Sorry if that wasn't more clear. It's fine if you haven't read Le Morte d'Arthur, it's just really interesting to me because there's so much going on in that book. It's hard to keep track of but then you also get these amazing secondary storylines that are so much more interesting than what's actually happening. Also they fight the Roman emperor and there's a bunch of boring battle scenes that read like: "this person got unhorsed by this person but then they teamed up with that person to kill that other person and they got another horse" so yeah. There's good and bad parts of it.

Have you read any comics from our earth? If so, what?"

Greetings, mild_mannered_apricot. Ambush Bug is a… very strange man. What manner of adventures do they advertise him in? I have seen him on the news and read his files.

I enjoy stories with multiple plots. They are so much better and more interesting that way. As long as they interact well, it can be difficult to cause them to mesh naturally.

I have read many issues of 'Super Sons' from your world, and enjoyed them immensely. That is all, however.

Worrieddude queries: "Damian: Thanks for your advice. So according to you, I've got to be ready to just promote my own achievements and qualities. No need to be modest about it (like what Grayson advised me). That's a great tip! Take care of yourself and Grayson!"

Greetings, Worrieddude. That is correct. There is probably a way to ensure you do not sound like 'a jerk' (I am told) but, yes, all relevant achievements should be shared.

I shall endeavor to protect Grayson to the best of my ability. Thank you.

Feline_Luv queries: "Salam alaycom Damian, depends on what else he eats. Cats need to keep their teeth and claws in good condition, kinda like how you still need to exercise and sharpen blades. If Alfred doesn't keep his teeth in good condition his bite may get really weak and may even cause his teeth to fall out. Remember cats are warriors in their own right, they hunt, they defend their territory and if the situation calls for it they will defend their humans too.

I hope Mr Grayson is okay, he seemed really drained. How much sleep is he getting? Maybe you should try making him tea to relax. Try to keep him away from coffee or energy drinks, they'll just make him more drained later. Oh and don't forget to give him a good dose of hugs."

Wa-alaikum-salaam, Feline_Luv. I do provide Alfred with chew toys to keep his strength up. Also he hunts regularly. But I will pay more attention to his dental health henceforth.

Grayson is very much drained. And now he is very worried because he wishes to find the right thing to do in the midst of the Deathstroke situation. But I shall aid him however possible. We will be alright.

FLUFF queries: "FLUFF:Okay, Dami. Here's what's going down. I have planted a seed in Dickie's brain about a "playdate" between you and Bizarro. Ya know, since Jason suggested the idea months ago and Bizarro seems to really like you. Dickie likes the idea. He liked the idea of having Artemis and Bizarro bring coughkidnapcough Jay along too. Also thought the idea of putting JayJay in the same cage he held you in for said "playdate" would be pleasantly ironic. So, are you willing to tentatively spend a day around Bizarro Alon with Jaybird in a cage?"

You know what, FLUFF? I like your style. I think I could enjoy that day very much. Very much indeed…


	89. Chapter 89

**October 7, 2019**

Hi, fanforce. The Deathstroke situation continues to be bad. He's still on the loose, although we did drive him off. For now, we're proceeding as normal with the diary, but we're on medium yellow-red alert.

Prepare for possible preventative stop-Deathstoke-from finding-transmitted-vital-information measures.

Also, sorry that I didn't get through everyone  _again_. I'm trying, guys, I promise. I didn't get off work stuff until 10:45ish and I didn't want to go over midnight (Damian is hounding me about sleep) so I couldn't get it done.

I feel bad, I promise!

_Robin and You_

mild_mannered_apricot asks: " _Oof. Oof! That thing with deathstroke... oof. I'm kinda worried about you Dick. Please don't take this all into yourself. Use your support system. (Okay I'm done with that I suck at giving advice) Also spending three hours out of your day writing this,,,, is a lot? I'll try and keep my responses short._

_Yeah our world has got some good superhero stuff. Also sorry about not mentioning the cursing, I thought about it after I posted my comment but then it was too late. But yeah, Holy Musical B man has quite a lot of cursing and some... suggestive content (I mean it's not as bad as some other Starkid shows... mmphmh oof), but it's still really good. And don't make yourself like it just bc I rly like it, it's definitely a certain type of humor that some people don't get. I still think you should watch it though, if only for the "superheroes are cool" monologue near the end of the second act, which I think you'll appreciate._

_It's also kinda funny to me how you further censored my already censored 'curse words', just to make extra sure. XD"_

Hi, mild_mannered_apricot! Yep. Deathstroke is… a character, all right. I appreciate your advice!

Don't worry, I can make it! If there's anything you really wanna talk about I can make time. And 'sokay. I mentioned it now, so people probably know. But you do know you can edit comments on AO3, right?

Anyway, I finished it and it was hilarious.  _Could've_  used alot less cursing, I didn't even notice the suggestive stuff, but it was very very funny. The 'I'm American' song was amazing and I showed it to a million people.

Feline_Luv asks: " _Hi Mr Grayson, I was asking what you take. Personally I take dexamphetamine, though I don't take it much, my Mum also wanted me to not be dependant on it, so I only take it if I have an exam or very little sleep._

_Aww thank you, I love you too. I don't think enough people recognise how adorable Damian is. He's one of those kids that uses a larger vocabulary to sound more mature, which somehow makes him even more cute. He clearly has compassion which is shown in the way he cares for you and his pets. He's a good kid, sure he has his bad moments too, but he IS still a kid. He's even trying to act better around others for you, you encourage him so much to be a better person. You're doing an amazing job with him, you're so impressive."_

Hi, Feline_Luv! Yeah. It'd just be a huge problem for me if I was stranded on Mars or something and no one had dexamphetamine or ritalin lying around. Or just stranded in the desert. Or a bunch of other completely plausible possibilities. Otherwise, I might very well have gotten treatment.

Damian is the  _sweetest_  thing! He got to see Batcow a few days ago and he drew her a picture of herself and he brang pictures of Alfred and Titus to show her because she hasn't seen them in so long! Also, he brought me corn for some reason. It was good!

Also, can I just say that I love the positivity here! Everyone is so nice and loving and supportive and it just makes me happy. Unless that someone is 'evil' and running a nameless faceless operation that enslaves children intent on taking over the known universes. Most people are just so supportive though!

Thanks Feline_Luv! I needed to hear that. You're impressive too! Talking to you is super encouraging and heartwarming and I love it.

? asks: " _Hey, Dick. Eh, it's complicated with Dandelion. It was join or die, but it isn't that bad here. Pretty nice, actually. I guess I'm in league with Dandelion? I work for him, so... Not the kid Damian is talking to. That would just be weird. I'm pretty neutral to the stuff that goes on around here. You're concerned about Earth Prime though?"_

Hi, ?. I'm sorry that you had such shoddy employment choices. Labor unions mess you up, there? I'm more concerned about Deathstroke's access to Earth Prime, honestly. We might have to shut down traffic there, and that could work out badly.

Jason

Jason

Ethan 1234 says: "Hey Jay!

Thx, bro, for the affirmation. My "name-calling" (idk what else to call it) is just a sign of affection with my friends. A mere sign of friendship between us.

Thanks! I usually tend to put a lot of effort and thought into my writing and everything I daydream about. Is it too much, Jay? Am I annoying you with it? I just wanna know since your response to it was rather short, or at least, compared to my responses. I don't want you to think my paragraphs of analysis are annoying or stupid or whatever. I also don't want you to see me as a bad friend. That would suck.

I'll try my best to rekindle my relationship with her. We were like brother and sister, and to not have that relationship with her anymore sucks. I miss her. I really miss her.

Jay, thank you for being proud of me. I know you can be very intimidating with people you don't like, so I didn't want to be on your bad side and instead always be on your good side. The friendly and open Jason. The protective and good-natured Jason. Because you're the Robin I can relate to the most. I appreciate your gift of friendship to me.

Well, that's all folks. I haven't been getting a lotta sleep lately. Stress from school. Hate it. *sad sigh* Thanks for being the cool "jock-type" buddy I get to talk with sometimes. You're cool, and our talks reduce a lot of my stress. But this is where I gotta go sleep before I turn into Tim! XD See ya Jay, my supe-bro.

-Ethan"

Hey, Ethan! No problem. I've never been the greatest at 'name-calling' (aside from… actual name-calling) but I'm glad to get the chance to try, man.

You're not annoying me. I'm just more… succinct than you are. And you hafta remember that I  _am_ really busy. I've got a bunch of stuff to respond to aside from all the junk in my own life. Eloquent responses don't come easy to me, so I tend to write shorter.

I try to make up for how little I write with having everything be good and true. Quality over quantity, you know?

You are not annoying or stupid. Being more talkative is not a bad thing.

Don't get me wrong… aw, this friend thing is complicated, I know that. Don't try to force her into anything, y'know? Don't try to guilt people into staying around. Sometimes circumstances just make certain things impossible. Don't give up on her, but if she needs space… You don't  _need_ her.

Maybe it feels like you  _need_ certain people to be your friends, but the truth is life moves on and something good is always coming 'round. You believe in a God, right? Well, I can't see how he'd go leave you alone, or make you go through life with just the options of changing who you are or not having deep friendships.

But. Remember that she's her own person and might need space. Sometimes people just can't be around each other. But also remember that your friendship is  _built_  on something, and you can't let it fall to the wayside.

Not the most helpful thing, I know. 'Don't push but actually if you should push, do it'. I bet you're going:

'Wow, thanks, Jason. I would never  _ever_  have guessed that in a  _million_  years!'

So I guess I'm just saying to think about it from all the angles.

Remember to sleep, man. Can't have 'ya turning into another Timmy on us. 'Yknow, if this helps so much maybe you should start your own journal. I'm told writing stuff out is a pretty good destresser.

Feline_Luv says: "Hi Jason, would you mind telling me about panther, what makes them so interesting to you?

Jason... I don't think you realise how many people you inspire. But I guess that natural, a lot of the time when what you do isn't recognised by others, you don't recognise it as well. That doesn't mean what you do isn't worth recognition, it just means you aren't talking to the right people.

Sorry, I'm probably talking your ear off. We can change the topic if it you want.

Have you ever read Throne of Glass? It's pretty good, I think you'd like it."

Hi, Feline_Luv. Well, I've always admired their grace and power, I guess. Even before I knew anything about them. They're just so…  _satisfying_  to watch. Also, they're black and I like solid black animals.

Hey, talking about something important doesn't mean you talking anyone's ear off. I appreciated that. But… how  _do_  I inspire people? I'm just…  _Nightwing_  is inspiring.  _Red Hood_  is a dark gritty assassin who can't be trusted and is always on the verge of becoming the supervillain himself.

I've never heard of Throne of Glass. What's it about?

Red Robin's Response Page

Feline_Luv says:

" _Hi Tim, I guess he was a bit brief with the one god reasoning. But his point was good: if there was more than one, there is possibility of conflict between these all powerful gods. That would remove order and without order there will be chaos._

_Muhammad (pbuh) didn't come up with everything on his own, he was told by the angels sent by Allah. Angels don't have freewill, they only do what God tells them._

_Look, the Qu'ran is the word of God, if it wasn't there would be faults in the words and messages, but there isn't. If it was sent by an evil being, why would the Qu'ran teach us to be good people that respect others, forbid us from harming the innocent, teach us to treat the animals with respect (halal food only), teach us that there is a reward for serving all things that are animate, teach us to be not become extremists, to spread peace to those we know even to strangers and to stand up for the oppressed. Why would something evil teach us these things?_

_I don't really know much about the Judaic god and Buddha. From what I understand I can tell you that since the Bible has contradiction in it, the information in the book is untrustworthy._

_Through the power of elimination and the overwhelming evidence that proves the Qu'ran to be truthful._

_Tim, I don't think Richard has mentally recover from when he was kidnapped. You're with him right? Maybe you can help him, I think trauma has prevented him from fully recognising he is safe."_

Hi, Feline_Luv. Like I said, I do agree that 1 god makes the most sense. I just didn't think his argument was the greatest. But we agree on the outcome, anyway.

What contradictions are there in the Bible? Have you ever studied a religion other than Islam? I've always wanted to go in depth in all, or at least the major, options to make sure I'm in the right.

Hmm… I googled (sorry!) to see if anyone thought there were contradictions in the quaran, and this is the first thing that came up: what would the general response be to questions like so:

What was man created from: blood, clay, dust, or nothing?

"Created man, out of a (mere) clot of congealed blood," (96:2).

"We created man from sounding clay, from mud moulded into shape, (15:26).

"The similitude of Jesus before Allah is as that of Adam; He created him from dust, then said to him: "Be". And he was," (3:59).

"But does not man call to mind that We created him before out of nothing?" (19:67, Yusuf Ali). Also, 52:35).

"He has created man from a sperm-drop; and behold this same (man) becomes an open disputer! (16:4).

Is there or is there not compulsion in religion according to the Qur'an?

"Let there be no compulsion in religion: Truth stands out clear from Error: whoever rejects evil and believes in Allah hath grasped the most trustworthy hand-hold, that never breaks. And Allah heareth and knoweth all things," (2:256).

"And an announcement from Allah and His Messenger, to the people (assembled) on the day of the Great Pilgrimage,-that Allah and His Messenger dissolve (treaty) obligations with the Pagans. If then, ye repent, it were best for you; but if ye turn away, know ye that ye cannot frustrate Allah. And proclaim a grievous penalty to those who reject Faith," (9:3).

"But when the forbidden months are past, then fight and slay the Pagans wherever ye find them, and seize them, beleaguer them, and lie in wait for them in every stratagem (of war); but if they repent, and establish regular prayers and practice regular charity, then open the way for them: for Allah is Oft-forgiving, Most Merciful," (9:5).

Fight those who believe not in Allah nor the Last Day, nor hold that forbidden which hath been forbidden by Allah and His Messenger, nor acknowledge the religion of Truth, (even if they are) of the People of the Book, until they pay the Jizya with willing submission, and feel themselves subdued," (9:29).

The first Muslim was Muhammad? Abraham? Jacob? Moses?

"And I [Muhammad] am commanded to be the first of those who bow to Allah in Islam," (39:12).

"When Moses came to the place appointed by Us, and his Lord addressed him, He said: "O my Lord! Show (Thyself) to me, that I may look upon thee." Allah said: "By no means canst thou see Me (direct); But look upon the mount; if it abide in its place, then shalt thou see Me." When his Lord manifested His glory on the Mount, He made it as dust. And Moses fell down in a swoon. When he recovered his senses he said: "Glory be to Thee! to Thee I turn in repentance, and I am the first to believe." (7:143).

"And this was the legacy that Abraham left to his sons, and so did Jacob; "Oh my sons! Allah hath chosen the Faith for you; then die not except in the Faith of Islam," (2:132).

Does Allah forgive or not forgive those who worship false gods?

Allah forgiveth not that partners should be set up with Him; but He forgiveth anything else, to whom He pleaseth; to set up partners with Allah is to devise a sin Most heinous indeed," (4:48). Also 4:116

The people of the Book ask thee to cause a book to descend to them from heaven: Indeed they asked Moses for an even greater (miracle), for they said: "Show us Allah in public," but they were dazed for their presumption, with thunder and lightning. Yet they worshipped the calf even after clear signs had come to them; even so we forgave them; and gave Moses manifest proofs of authority," (4:153).

Are Allah's decrees changed or not?

"Rejected were the messengers before thee: with patience and constancy they bore their rejection and their wrongs, until Our aid did reach them: there is none that can alter the words (and decrees) of Allah. Already hast thou received some account of those messengers," (6:34).

"The word of thy Lord doth find its fulfillment in truth and in justice: None can change His words: for He is the one who heareth and knoweth all, (6:115).

None of Our revelations do We abrogate or cause to be forgotten, but We substitute something better or similar: Knowest thou not that Allah Hath power over all things?" (2:106).

When We substitute one revelation for another,- and Allah knows best what He reveals (in stages),- they say, "Thou art but a forger": but most of them understand not," (16:101).

Was Pharaoh killed or not killed by drowning?

"We took the Children of Israel across the sea: Pharaoh and his hosts followed them in insolence and spite. At length, when overwhelmed with the flood, he said: "I believe that there is no god except Him Whom the Children of Israel believe in: I am of those who submit (to Allah in Islam). (It was said to him): "Ah now!- But a little while before, wast thou in rebellion!- and thou didst mischief (and violence)! This day shall We save thee in the body, that thou mayest be a sign to those who come after thee! but verily, many among mankind are heedless of Our Signs!" (10:90-92).

Moses said, "Thou knowest well that these things have been sent down by none but the Lord of the heavens and the earth as eye-opening evidence: and I consider thee indeed, O Pharaoh, to be one doomed to destruction!" So he resolved to remove them from the face of the earth: but We did drown him and all who were with him," (17:102-103).

Is wine consumption good or bad?

O ye who believe! Intoxicants and gambling, (dedication of) stones, and (divination by) arrows, are an abomination,-of Satan's handwork: eschew such (abomination), that ye may prosper," (5:90).

(Here is) a Parable of the Garden which the righteous are promised: in it are rivers of water incorruptible; rivers of milk of which the taste never changes; rivers of wine, a joy to those who drink; and rivers of honey pure and clear. In it there are for them all kinds of fruits; and Grace from their Lord. (Can those in such Bliss) be compared to such as shall dwell forever in the Fire, and be given, to drink, boiling water, so that it cuts up their bowels (to pieces)?" (47:15).

Truly the Righteous will be in Bliss: On Thrones (of Dignity) will they command a sight (of all things): Thou wilt recognize in their faces the beaming brightness of Bliss. Their thirst will be slaked with Pure Wine sealed," (83:22-25).

A guy named Matt Slick wrote these, not me. Please don't get me in trouble for copyright. But he does bring up a question for me: if Allah's words can't be changed, what  _did_  happen with the Bible? Was it the interpretation wrong, or the words of Allah himself?

I understand if these take a while. Or many days. They're super long and now I feel bad and please please please tell me if it's too much. I will cut back immediately if it is. Do not stress yourself or rush. I'd rather have a thought out conversation that to have you feel like you have a deadline to meet or something.

Dick… oh, Dick. I'm close to there. But I'm working on tracking Deathstroke right now, 'cause he'll probably try to strike as soon as possible, now that he knows we're ready for him. Waiting just gives us more time to prepare.

I wish I'd been there for him more… but I wasn't. And now, we seem to be running out of time.

**Discourse With Damian**

mild_mannered_apricot queries: "Damian-

Hello. The Ambush Bug comics I read were very meta and self-aware and kinda ridiculous. I'm not sure if that answered your question or not, but yeah. I've been reading a lot of comics in the past... six or so months. I got back into reading comics as research for a fanfiction but then I gave up on the fanfiction and just started reading the comics. (As a side note... don't,,, look at the fics I've published,,,) But yeah comics are fun.

Oof its too late for me to be forming any coherent thoughts. See you later"

Greetings, mild_mannered_apricot. I am unsure of what you mean by self aware. I should hope he considers himself an individual entity. I did not think him so crazy as to be beyond  _that._

It saddens me to hear of the death of your story. However, I am glad that you have picked up quality reading with myself within.

Feline_Luv queries: "Salam alaycom Damian, what other types of toys do you give him?

If he's so drained he should take a break, maybe take a sick day(or week) from work and do shorter patrols as Nightwing. I know things are going to be more difficult with the Deathstroke situation, but now he has more people to help him.

Damian, I don't think Mr Grayson has yet to mentally recover from recent events. You should try to help him by reminding him that you're with him, that you love him and he is safe. I think trauma has prevented him from fully recognising this. The best way to remind him would be more affection, so try telling him more about how much you care and appreciate him, also try giving him more hugs."

Wa-alaikum-salaam, Feline_Luv. He has a feather/pole thing to bat around, yarn, obviously (I enjoy the classics), some small balls, rubbery objects that he can bite, I am not sure if you consider a scratching post a toy, then that.

Oh, Grayson is not going to work for a few days. Rohrbach is quite angry at him for forsaking his health and will not let him back until he looks less like the walking dead and I do not threaten herself and the force at large to ensure Grayson's rest and recuperation.

...I am not sure about your proposed plan of action. I do not… speak like that. Words of affection.  _Very_  occasionally, after Grayson has been an idiot, I will allow him a hug. Very occasionally. However… this is not  _often_  and I do not know if I can maintain that level of affection.


	90. Chapter 90

**October 8, 2019**

 

Hi, fanforce. Babs has been researching Deathstoke’s movements for the past year, and we’re pretty sure we’re on the right track with his goals. The only problem is, there doesn’t seem to be a good option for  _ stopping _ him. 

 

Even if we catch him, he can break out of anywhere, or whoever the Calculator is working for, whatever he’s doing, he’ll just get someone else, and the truth is we’re very exposed. 

 

Right now, the only solution we’ve found is to stop broadcasting into Earth Prime and cut connections both ways. Then all the information would solely be in Earth Prime, and they wouldn’t be able to access any of it.

 

_ Robin and You _

Hal Jordan asks:  _ “Yo, I just got word that Kyle’s coming along. That will help to soothe the tension around here. _

_ Dick:  _

_ How are you feeling buddy? I know a friend of mine got a panic attack while in class. He just blanked out and was gasping for air. I went up to him and sat him down and tried to calm him down. It scared me. I didn’t know it was called PA then since it happened in elementary school. Do take care and drink lots of water! You mentioned Deathstroke? Oh my... things are indeed hectic at your side. Please ask for assistance if you need. I know you are strong but given your recent PA, you might want someone else or a small team to be on the look out for you. You can approach Barry or Ollie. I’m sure they will help. _

_ I’ve actually read the Bible in my free time during the envoy mission. I think you are more religious than me for sure. Plus, you seem pretty knowledgeable too. I was wondering, I’m up here in space. It’s massive since there is no endpoint of sorts. Where does God live? It sounds silly because we both of know God is in Heaven but where exactly is Heaven? I wish I could locate it somehow. Also, do you think God will show signs that we can physically see/experience etc. to tell you what to do next?” _

Thanks, Hal. I’ll make sure to keep my Barry and Ollie in mind! But please don’t leave your important mission on my account. I’ve got great people over here helping me out. 

I hope that your friend is okay. People don’t normally get attacks that strong so young… 

As for Heaven, I think of it kinda like a parallel dimension, but a guarded one, so we can’t get to it as easily as we can travel to, say, Earth Prime. You can’t find it here because it  _  isn’t  _ here. It’s in a different plan. 

I also think that God can send definite signs of what we should do, and the amount that they’re obvious really depends on what God wants. Some people get visions. Some people get constant proddings. They get alot easier to notice with practice and time, though.

 

FLUFF says:  _ “ _ _ FLUFF:Hi, Dickie! Well, if everyone was "sane" and "normal", the world would be boring. Now, that doesn't mean we need people like the Joker in the world. He is insane. Personally, I think everyone is at least a little bit crazy. A good crazy though. A kind that makes people unique and different from each other. Uh, I don't know who Sadam Hussain is. BRB. Okay, so he's another terrible guy, borderline monster. So...? Turns out there ARE movies on the guy, Dickie. _

_ Whumptober is where throughout the month of October, authors write stories about characters with a lot of hurt and very little if any comfort! A lot of people like seeing their favorite characters in pain. They have made a whole month worth of it, with prompts and writing challenges and and AHHHH! I enjoy it so~ much! _

_ Slade! This is why we can't have nice things!” _

 

Hi, FLUFF! Celebration of humanity: good. Celebration of Joker: bad. Betcha Hussain movies don’t glorify him or anything… but enough of that. People are weird, but I can understand why they’d do that in your world. 

 

Um. Well. I’ve never understood ‘whump’ personally, but I hope you enjoy it. 

 

forever 122 asks:  _ “ _ _ Dick. You need to let those feelings out. Keeping them in, WILL consume you. Take a day or two, and talk to Barbra. Let everything out. EVERYTHING. When you let out the feelings, you don't need to deal with them right away. Sometimes, it just feels nice to get everything off your chest. It's okay to be "incapacitated" for a couple of days, Dick. _

_ You're right. No one can do what you can for Damian. They don't have to though. The Kents would be more than happy to watch over Damian for a few days if you needed. _

_ Dick... (deep inhale) (deep exhale) Riding it out doens't always make it better. You don't know when the ride ends. The ride could last for years. Make it better now. Don't wait for the ride to end. Who even knows if that ride will end peacefully. Deal with them later? WHEN is later, Dick? God, I wish I could give you all a talking to in person. _

_ Yes, your family does need a vacation. Or a giant sleepover where you all sleep for at least nine hours of not more. Hmm... What are the Birds of Prey up to right now? They do exist in your world, right? Batwoman? Azrael? Could any of the various teams you all work with find time to help out? I'm sure people would be willing to help out if you just ASK. _

_ You're having trouble sleeping? Have you considered sleep medicine? _

_...so that's what Deathstroke wants, huh? When I read this, a pit in my stomach formed, 'cause I know what this means. Coupled with the way you're talking... you plan on trying to close the connection, aren't you? Probably permanently instead of temporarily, am I right? ...no, forevs, you can't start crying. you knew this would eventually come. ugh, you let yourself become too invested and attached to this. stupid idiot... if this is true, could you...could you tell us a final day? I had some other things I wanted to say, but I'll keep this short for you. Well, short-ish.” _

 

Hi, forevs. I can’t just pack up and leave right now, you know that. Deathstroke could attack at any time. But, I will try to set aside some time to talk to Barbara as soon as I can. 

 

...that’s actually a really good idea. They could keep Damian safe, Damian would be happy and with his pets… I do like that. If I have to be ‘incapacited’ that sounds like a pretty good plan. You’ve actually had a  _ lot _ of great plans I would never have come up with. Thank you.

 

Vacation, huh. Vacation and lots and lots of soul searching. Birds of Prey… You know what. I’m starting to have an idea. I think… it needs work, but I might be able to come up with something to help everyone. 

 

I haven’t really considered medication. For one thing, I take so many pain meds that I have a high tolerance for medicine. For another, those things make you reliant on them, and I can’t afford to be reliant on medication. It’s why I don’t take anything for my ADHD.

 

You are  _ not _ an idiot and crying is absolutely okay. And there’s nothing wrong with loving something while it’s there. ‘A thing isn’t beautiful because it lasts,’ right? Better to have loved and lost than never loved at all? It’s definitely possible that this will have to shut down. I’d say, at this point, it’s probable. I… I’m going to miss it. Alot, if that happens. 

 

But, yes, I do think you’d know a few days in advance at least. 

 

I don’t want it to end. I love doing this, and I love talking to you all… I love the conversations and helping each other and all the love that comes with it and how supportive everyone is. 

 

But I can’t let it stay and put people in danger. And, realistically speaking, I might be about to be  _ very _ busy. We might have Blackest Night 2, apparently, and Jason is leaving his post early, which means crime is going to take a temporary skyrocket. And this diary has become huge. I just don’t think I can maintain it and keep it up if that happens. 

 

But I will miss you. I will miss you all.

 

Ethan 1234 asks:  _ “Hey Dickie-bro, _

_ Look, I just wanna thank you for your response and your concern. You are a nice friend to talk to, and I’m starting to feel more comfy with you. Can I tell you a secret? I wish you and Jay were my real brothers, too, y’know? Tim and Damian are so lucky to have you guys. But to sum it up, you’re a cool dude, so thank you for accepting my friendship by giving it back to me... also, thank you for the hug. Wow! You’re really strong! How often do you train arms? Does that mean your brother Jason can hug me stronger than that? Oooh, someone’s stronger than you! _

_ Lol... all jokes aside... I’m sorry, Dick. I’m so sorry, my brotha.. but I’m really not feeling it today. I think I’m having a bad day, and I realized that in the last few months, I haven’t had a good cry. I think, for today, I need to cry tonight instead of write. I just need a little break and have an emotional release. I need to cry. And from what forevs has been saying, I think you need a good cry, too. Let’s see if we can cry together, and I would love to have another strong multiverse hug from you again, too... _

_ Yeah... no questions today. I just need to find a way to shed some tears today. I need to cry just a tiny bit and I’ll check in with you tomorrow... sounds good? Thanks, my brotha. _

_ Don’t forget to tell Jay that I’m not feeling so well too, he’s also my friend and I don’t want him to feel bad or worry abt me. It’s not abt him. He’s a good friend underneath his bravado. You and Jay both are pretty cool friends to have. _

_ -Ethan” _

 

Hey, man. Have your cry. It’s a good thing to do. Also I am giving you another hug and it is twice as strong and I am going to hug you for 30 minutes and tell you that you are a special amazing person that I am glad to call my friend and that you are loved very very much by many people, including me. 

 

I will pass on your message to Jason: don’t worry, I understand. 

 

And, buddy. I’m gonna need you to be strong, okay? Really, really strong. Take a deep breath, alright? You’re gonna be okay.

 

Because of everything Deathstroke is doing, because there might be another Blackest Night and crime is about to skyrocket from Jason leaving his post early, I’m not gonna have alot of time on my hands. This diary has gotten really huge. And with how big it is, plus all the danger everyone is in from Deathstoke, I’m not gonna have time to keep it up, and it wouldn’t be ethical to do it if I could. 

 

Right now, it looks like I’m gonna have to stop writing, and it’s probably going to have to be soon. 

 

I don’t… aw. Okay, I’m wiping away my tears so they don’t get on the keyboard… I don’t want to stop. I want to keep talking with you and keep hearing about your vacations and birthdays and I want to  _ be there _ for you but… oh, man, do I want that. 

 

But I can’t. I can’t. I would if I could, I would in a split second… but I can’t. 

 

I love you every bit as much as I always have. I will always be your friend, I will always want what is best for you and I want you to be happy and to know how much you’re loved. I will always think of you like a little brother. 

 

And you are strong enough to move on. You will always be strong enough to, with God, pick yourself up and move on and keep going on towards what matters. And that’s the most important thing you can do. That’s better than all the heroics in the world, that’s better than being born with super powers and it’s better than being born with ‘the right’ skills and strengths. 

 

You will not be broken. And you will not be alone, no matter how it feels when you can’t hear the people who love you most. You are never alone. And you are always, always loved. 

  
  
  


Jason

Hal Jordan says: “Jason:

Hi Jason. Oh. I’ve heard about the Lazarus pit from Bats. I guess it was a traumatic experience for you. The good thing is you are alive again. That’s good. I’ve seen the guilt in Bats’ eyes beneath the mask. I can tell. We both wear masks. I guess the white streak is your birthmark then. Not a bad touch if I can say. I’ve heard Deathstroke is in Bludhaven? Are you going to check things out? Dick seems to be pushing himself too thin.”

Hey, Hal. I’ve never thought of my hair as a birthmark before, but I guess it kina is. You and Batman do both wear masks. Astute observation. 

Actually, you’re right. I am going over to Bludhaven as soon as I can to help Dick out. There’s a  _ lot  _ to take care of right now, but Deathstroke… he’s dangerous. I’ll be heading over tomorrow or the day after to help them out. 

Dick might be pushing himself, but he can handle it. He’ll be fine, you can bet on that. I’m just there for backup. 

forever 122 asks: “Jason. First off, you need to sleep. I heard you threw an exploding bomb instead of a smoke pellet by accident? That's not good, Jason. You know that. You can't save people while sleep deprived. Second of all, ...(insert resigned sigh here). Do you think it's time to talk to Batman again? About how he's handling things on the streets? I know you don't want to, but something needs to change with how everyone is handling things. It's not healthy for any of you. Yeah, yeah, I know, you're all big strong people. If you guys can't take care of yourselves in a reasonable way, how you can you expect to take care of all the sensitive stuff?

By helping Dick out, I did not mean leaving what you're doing. I meant maybe giving him a call every few days or something after you all have a conversation about what you all need to change to make things work. I know you can't leave what you're doing in Gotham, I would never ask you to do that. What I do ask of you, is to try and take better care of yourself.

(insert scoff here) What good would you be anyway? What are you talking about? You're right, you aren't exactly very touchy feely. I... I think that that is something Dick needs right now. He doesn't want touchy feely when it comes to himself. He doesn't want ANYTHING when it comes to himself. (deep breath) From the way you talk to the people on here, the ones asking for help and advice, it's obvious you don't need to be a touchy feely person to help them feel better. I don't think you realize how amazing of a person you are. How you've been helping people through words on here. You can do that in your world too. I-I have to stop now. Before I start crying again.Jason. First off, you need to sleep. I heard you threw an exploding bomb instead of a smoke pellet by accident? That's not good, Jason. You know that. You can't save people while sleep deprived. Second of all, ...(insert resigned sigh here). Do you think it's time to talk to Batman again? About how he's handling things on the streets? I know you don't want to, but something needs to change with how everyone is handling things. It's not healthy for any of you. Yeah, yeah, I know, you're all big strong people. If you guys can't take care of yourselves in a reasonable way, how you can you expect to take care of all the sensitive stuff?

By helping Dick out, I did not mean leaving what you're doing. I meant maybe giving him a call every few days or something after you all have a conversation about what you all need to change to make things work. I know you can't leave what you're doing in Gotham, I would never ask you to do that. What I do ask of you, is to try and take better care of yourself.

(insert scoff here) What good would you be anyway? What are you talking about? You're right, you aren't exactly very touchy feely. I... I think that that is something Dick needs right now. He doesn't want touchy feely when it comes to himself. He doesn't want ANYTHING when it comes to himself. (deep breath) From the way you talk to the people on here, the ones asking for help and advice, it's obvious you don't need to be a touchy feely person to help them feel better. I don't think you realize how amazing of a person you are. How you've been helping people through words on here. You can do that in your world too. I-I have to stop now. Before I start crying again.”

Hi, forevs. That was… a 1 time occurrence! I’m not doing a lot of fighting. It won’t happen again. But, as it happens, I am, actually, going to be going to Dick’s place in a day or two. I couldn’t make it for the first Deathstroke thing, I was too wrapped up in business, but there isn’t much of a point in sticking around if Deathstroke is gonna show up any minute and kill one of my brothers. It’ll mean some gangs spilling over and some people are going to die. But if one’a my brothers gets killed that’s worse for everyone in the long run, so I don’t have a choice again. Just my life, I guess. 

I don’t know what you want us to talk to Bats about. He’s handling Gotham. Better than ever, actually, and it isn’t healthy for him, but Alfred is there and Bruce can take care of himself. We don’t want him out of Gotham right now. He could run into someone. 

I don’t understand how you can say that I have to take care of myself when Dick’s the one in trouble and I was never close to Bruce anyway! I’m gonna help take care of Dick. He needs it. 

 

I’m… glad I was able to help? I don’t… it’s hard for me. Seeing things that I do…  _ say _ and then thinking: that helped someone. I did something right there. I didn’t just mess up and… It just isn’t my thing; talking. So. It’s hard for me to believe I could be any good at it, but I’ll try to figure out what I’m doing right. 

 

Promise. I don’t want you to be sad. It’s okay.

FLUFF says: “ Jayjay! Well, duh. I wasn't asking you to read everyone my personal information. I'm not stupid. I meant things you concluded about me from our interactions! You don't have to though, since you're so busy. You hacked me, huh? Hehehe... I don't believe you. I'm doing an awesome job at this!

 

Believe me, Jason, our world DOES pair Dickie up with anything that breathes. The depravity of this world is amazing and yet also deeply concerning.

 

You should sleep more, Jay. You're going to end up getting yourself seriously hurt if you keep patrolling and everything without sleep. What are you doing during the day that makes it so you can't sleep?”

 

Hi, FLUFF. Doing an awesome job at what? Also, I did normal preliminary investigations into you, as is protocol for anyone we’d share sensitive information with. Plus, anything I concluded would get kinda personal, so it’d either be super boring or really emotional, and neither sounds like it’d interest you that much.

 

I feel like I’ve told at least three or four people what I’ve been doing already. Have I not told you already? I sleep. Not on a normal cycle, but I do sleep  _ some _ . 

Red Robin’s Response Page

Hal Jordan says: 

_ “Tim: _

_ Hi Tim. Kyle’s coming to meet me soon. I’ll let him know of your interests of art and photography. Computing huh. You are like the tech guy in your family. What do you think about AI? What if we replace all enforcement with AI instead? Is there a need for heroes like us still?” _

Hi, Hal. It’ll be good to be able to talk with Kyle. Try to keep him safe through this Nekron thing, huh? I am the tech guy, and AI is amazing. That said, it would  _ not  _ be a good replacement for law enforcement. To easy to outsmart, reprogram, and nullify. Also, putting the law in the hands of a robot is just bad strategy, unless the robot is sentient.

  
  


FLUFF says: “ Timmy! I'm glad you and Conner could get a laugh out of some of Dickie's ships! You're back in town now, huh? Are you staying in Gotham or Bludhaven? Everyone's talking about how Dickie needs help, which is true, but I think Jayjay could use a hand. He doesn't have a team or a partner to help him out right now like Dickie has Dami. He's trying to manage all of Gotham's Underworld 'cause Bruce isn't covering as much area as he used to.”

 

Hi, FLUFF. I did enjoy that, yes. And I’m in Bludhaven right now. Near Dick’s place, but I haven’t got an official spot marked out yet. Once Jason comes over I’ll see what I can do for him. Maybe we’ll call in Starfire or Arsenal to help him out? Depends on what he’s got going on… 

 

forever 122 says:

 

_ “ _ _ Tim. Dick knows he's lying to himself. Yes, he does believe "believes that if he just willpowers enough he can push through literally anything". And he can. That doesn't mean the lies go away though. The mask stays on. If you and all of you're sibllings haven't talked yet, plus or minus Damian, could...could you all do that soon? Things can't keep going like this for all of you. At least three of you aren't sleeping. One of you is going to end up seriously hurt if things keep going like this. You all need to bet together and talk about things. My brain isn't really working right now, so this isn't as long as I want it to be. That's probably a good thing though. I'll answer the humanities question later. I don't think I'm thinking very straight right now.” _

 

Hi, forevs. Please sleep yourself. And take care of yourself, take all the time you need. 

  
At this point I’m not sure Dick  _ does _ know? It’s a good idea for us to sit down and talk, and I’m trying to work something out for when Jason shows up. Obviously, we can’t make any definite plans yet, since we could be attacked anywhen, but I’m trying to work something out for us. 

 

Jason does need some kind of help. I’m considering pulling in Starfire, but that really depends on how things are going over with Jason. She’s not exactly inconspicuous, so it might be a problem.

  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

Hal Jordan queries: “Damian:

Hi Damian. I hope you are over watching Dick and he isn’t doing anymore than he should do. He should get some rest but knowing him, he’s gonna pretend all is fine. I’ve got a funny question. As you are an animal lover, what kind of cat will you and each of your brothers be in a cat world? Maybe ask Dick about it too. Something to lighten the mood and calm him down a bit. It’s getting hectic over at your side. By the way, Flamebird is a cool name.

Bye

Hal.”

Greetings, Hal Jordan. I am watching over Grayson, but it is only a precaution. He is going to be fine, he simply experienced a temporary setback. 

Grayson would be a panther, Todd a bobcat (very feral), Drake a fox, and myself a lion. I shall pass along your question to Grayson.

Thank you. Flamebird is derived from Kryptonian mythology as the partner of Nightwing. 

 

FLUFF queries: “ Dami! The depravity of Earth Prime is a wondrous thing. An utterly ridiculous, wonderful thing. One that is apparently in danger, according to D***.

Yeah? You like the idea I suggested to Dickie about Jason? Good, 'cause I do to.

Uh. I never said Dickie was a harlot, Dami. Where'd you get that idea? Mmm...pretty sure Dickie has had i*** with more than one person. Now, I could be wrong. This is your Grayson, not other worlds' Graysons. Not everyone in this day and age marry the people they want to spend the rest of their lives with. Marriage is but a title. People can be happy together without being married. I didn't mean Dickie would fall for Roy or Wally based on hair color alone. He isn't a shallow person like that. Dickie has admitted to having a thing for redheads, but personality is the clincher. In OTHER worlds this could happen, not necessarily YOURS, Dami. YES! Slade IS a creepy old man! It's kind of funny how your brothers have problems with creepy older men obsessing over them. It's a very serious problem, yet it's also kind of humorous in a way.”

 

FLUFF. You have not yet rescinded your demeaning comments about Grayson, and thus I have terminated our conversation until then. Grayson has  _ not _ had intercourse with  _ anyone _ because he is not wed, the idea that he has is a pervasive and perverted myth that does not even make sense, and just because society has deemed the stupid practice of contracting HIV through intercourse regular doe s not make it any less wrong or disgusting. 

 

And ‘creepy old men’ attempting to harass my siblings is not funny. 

 

forever 122 queries: “ Hi, Damian. Fire brick red, huh? Personally, I wouldn't classify it as a light red, but whatever. It's a nice color. Looking at it...probably some lighter greys? Not too light and bright, but not a full on cold grey. I don't really know at the moment. My brain doesn't feel like it's working real well right now. Coloring has proven to be a great stress relief. I think having Dick design and color your new uniform with you would be nice. Hm. I see... Thank you so much for telling me what happened with Dick last week. I need to start getting ready to head out now. I'll write more to you about Dick when I get back later. You probably won't get it until after the cut off though, so later this evening. Don't worry, Damian. I plan on helping you and Dick to the best of my abilities. I know what's going on. I won't stop until Dick is on a better road, or things have to come to an end.”

 

Greetings, forever 122. Thank you! I will have Grayson aid me post haste!

 

Dandelion queries: “Hi, Damian! I would have responded sooner, but we were travelin' through an asteroid belt. Rumor has it that we're goin' to an Earth! I haven' seen one in all my time aboard the ship. We won' be allowed to go down, but it'll still be cool to see one! The universal translators are small machines we place in our ears. I don't know the specifics, but it's made to know alotta languages. It can pick up the sounds of the words and know which language it is before turning those sounds of words into the language it's programmed to translate to. It then sends those sounds and words to the wearer's brain. I took mine apart once to better learn how it worked. I didn't get to learn a whole lot before someone tattled on me. I got punished for it. Never doin' that again. Hurt real bad. Sir is the guy in charge of the ships. We don't see him that often, rarely visits our ship. He's pretty scary. I takit Holes is a book? Hm. I miss being able to read for fun. There aren't any fiction books on board. That's okay though. I like reading the engineering books we have around.

Hmph! Their trust in me to start up the machines for this is-is- It's founded! Mr. Linos is the top person for information management and gathering here! Also teaches some of the classes. He ain't got time to babysit me! 'Sides, I'm the top in both my mechanical and electrical engineering classes! These machines are easy! I don' need a handler. I'm a big kid, and in a few years, I'll be given a position to fulfill my roll! I'm done talking to you for now. I have to come back tomorrow though. Ugh…”

 

Greetings, Dandelion. Well, you sound highly intelligent. Holes is, indeed, a fiction book. Which planet did you come from, before? 

 

What do you mean, their trust is ‘founded’? Also, how does being intelligent make you trustworthy? They must be severely understaffed if they can spare no one to watch you.


	91. Chapter 91

**October 10, 2019**

 

Hi, guys. Sorry I didn’t post yesterday: Deathstroke came back. He was trying to get us before we had time to pull together reinforcements, and he got close to succeeding. Jason got here in time, and Spoiler showed up about the time Deathstroke did. 

 

Black Bat couldn’t make it until things Deathstroke and a bunch of his mercs were already here and we were in the middle of a fight. I managed to keep them away from my technology, but if Deathstroke is smart, he’ll send in more people to get into my tech and apartment. 

 

We successfully managed to teleport him to Antarctica, though. He realized he was in trouble so he tried to run away into the sewers, but I sicced my pet alligators on him and then used called in Midnighter to be able to use one of his doors to teleport Deathstroke out of here. 

 

It’ll take him a while to get back, so I feel safe enough keeping this up a few more days. 

 

I think next Wednesday will be the last day. I doubt he’ll be able to amass his forces again and get off Antarctica before then. Tim hit him with a bat-EMP, so calling for help will be complicated.

 

_ Robin and You _

Feline_Luv asks:  _ “Hi Mr Grayson, it's kinda a one or the other thing with those medication, either dex works on you and ritalin doesn't or ritalin does work on you and dex _ _ doesn't. Which just proves your point more. _

_ Aww, ya habibi. Sorry, you probably don't know what that means. It's just an arabic term of endearment. Basically it means I think he's lovely. _

_ Um, that was a bit passive aggressive. I bit called for too though... Umm... Moving on! _

_ Anytime! You deserve more recognition. Oh! That's... really nice of you to say. Thank you.” _

Hi, Feline_Luv! I do, actually, know that phrase! I used to work with a guy named Tony the Tiger, and he came from Kandahar, which is near Arabia, so occasionally he’d drop a gem like that. He was usually sarcastic when he said that though!

Sorry, I’m not sure what you mean by passive aggressive. Or… the other sentence. Sorry.

Thank you, and you’re welcome! It was all true, you should be able to hear it more often. 

mild_mannered_apricot asks:  _ “Sup Dick, _

_ I’m glad u liked Holy Musical B@man! It’s really good. I like it a lot. _

_ How much do you know about your guy’s history in the comics of our world (for instance, did you know that Superman was the first superhero ever created? And Batman was the second). If you’re interested I can unload my vast knowledge of the history of comics onto you. I don’t really have friends to talk about my varied interests with, so be prepared for paragraphs. _

_ Also just wanted to tell you you’re a cool dude and I wanna give you a hug. Ok bye” _

It was really good! I liked the part where Batman asked me my name. Feline_Luv  _ still  _ won’t use my name ‘causa how it sounds! Load it all on. That sounds really cool, actually! It’d be really neat to see how they work together. 

And it sounds pretty great that Supes was the first hero ever. That makes alot of sense!

I am giving you a hug right back. Have a good day and take care of yourself!

 

FLUFF asks:  _ “ _ _ Were you too busy with Deathstroke to post last night? Or were you sleeping, which would be, yay! _

 

_ Since Jayjay is enjoying the ships so much, we're doing him next! Dickie might need to censor a part for Dami. It's at the bottom. Ahem. We've got Jason x Koriand'r. Also JayRoy. Jason and Roy. Then, we have the popular, Koriand'r x Jason x Roy. It's adorable. We also have the more recent Artemis x Jason. Not 100% sure on the ship name for that one. Jaytemis? ArtemHood? I've seen both. Pretty sure that kiss might have been the thing to inspire this. Ooo~ We've got JayBabs too. I know, GASP! What is this blasphemy! It's out there, that's about it. Oh, there's JayKara over there! Ya know, Supergirl? We have a handful of JaySteph too. People also like to ship Jason with their own OCs (original characters) usually from Crime Alley. _

_ Now. Believe it or not, Jason x Roman is actually pretty popular for people to write. Yes, Roman Sionis. (I always think of Sinus instead of Sionis when I see his name) And, (whistle) don't go lookin' at those ones. Yikes. To wrap it up, for now, we have Talia x Jason. Yes, that Talia. As in Talia Al Ghul. As in Damian's mom. Yes, I am 100% serious. This is a thing. A well known thing.” _

 

Hi, FLUFF. Yep. Deathstroke. Got it in one. Hmmmm. Whelp. That’ll make Jay… happy? I bet he would’ve liked it more if there were more girls on that list, though. Not including Steph.

 

_ Wait _ . Black mask???!!!  **_WHY_ ** _??? _ Oh, no… this isn’t in the comics, is it? Is it in the comics? Does anything ever happen between them anywhere? I can’t believe… no, no, no. Oh, no. Tell me this is just people being stupid! Should I be looking out for anything?

 

??? asks:  _ “ _ _ Labor Unions? Ha, as if we have that here. Shutting the connection, huh? Not a problem. Got all we need from it. Good luck with Deathsroke and everything else you're dealing with.” _

 

Hi, ???. Glad to be of service. And I will certainently do my best with Deathstroke!

Jason

Feline_Luv says: “Hi Jason, they're really beautiful aren't they. They're also really rare, not many know this but panthers are actually jaguars that have a rare black fur gene. If you look really close at a panther you'll notice the rosettes.

Ha! Say that to my classmates or my older siblings or my Dad... *Heavy sigh*.

Red Hood is a freaking bad ass trained assassin who has a sense of humour and keeps things interesting. You are NOT on the verge of being a villain! You are not evil! You're someone that has suffered through torture and actual death, someone who made it through the Lazarus pit and STILL had the morals to not kill innocent, only evil! And even now you are trying to kill less. You inspire people so much! You inspire people to make it through hardship! You inspire people to stay strong despite hardship! Don't you know how difficult that is for others!  

Throne of Glass is fantasy novel about a teenage assassin that spent a year in a death camp. She gets offered a spot in a competition where the winner becomes a personal assassin for a tyrannical king. If she gets the position she can earn freedom in a few years. The competition is what the first book is about, a lot of other things happen after though but I don't want to spoil so I can't give details... It's a really good series, right now I've almost finished book number 6.”

Hi, Feline_Luv! That’s actually really, cool! ... Now I want to go tame a panther. Dick has alligators. What’s stopping me from having a panther? Nothing! Bizarro would  _ like  _ having a pet cat! This idea is going into production… 

I don’t need to say it to them. I need to say it to you, and you need to believe it or at least remember it and try to believe. They don’t matter. They don’t define you. Let them look in and laugh or scoff. You just keep learning and looking for the truth, everywhere in life. And the truth is that you  _ are  _ special and loved and everything else I said and no one can take that away from you. 

That does sound pretty cool. Tim used to be reading this series called Maximum Ride, which is about a bunch of mutants with wings and powers and stuff who’r being hunted. I was with him once, and someone  _ else  _ was starting the series, and they were on book 3 and said that it wasn’t as good as some other series. 

Tim was like, no. I must defend the honor of my series. And then he told the girl that it started getting awesome around book  _ 18  _ .  _ 18!  _ And he was serious! Said it was good the whole time, but that things started ‘coming together’ around 18, so ??? What is even. 

  
  


FLUFF says: “ Since Jayjay is enjoying the ships so much, we're doing him next! Dickie might need to censor a part for Dami. It's at the bottom. Ahem. We've got Jason x Koriand'r. Also JayRoy. Jason and Roy. Then, we have the popular, Koriand'r x Jason x Roy. It's adorable. We also have the more recent Artemis x Jason. Not 100% sure on the ship name for that one. Jaytemis? ArtemHood? I've seen both. Pretty sure that kiss might have been the thing to inspire this. Ooo~ We've got JayBabs too. I know, GASP! What is this blasphemy! It's out there, that's about it. Oh, there's JayKara over there! Ya know, Supergirl? We have a handful of JaySteph too. People also like to ship Jason with their own OCs (original characters) usually from Crime Alley.

Now. Believe it or not, Jason x Roman is actually pretty popular for people to write. Yes, Roman Sionis. (I always think of Sinus instead of Sionis when I see his name) And, (whistle) don't go lookin' at those ones. Yikes. To wrap it up, for now, we have Talia x Jason. Yes, that Talia. As in Talia Al Ghul. As in Damian's mom. Yes, I am 100% serious. This is a thing. A well known thing.”

 

Hey, FLUFF. Oh, yeah. I bet there are  _ lotsa _ universes out there where Artemis or Starfire and I are an item. And  _ Supergirl _ ? Not bad! Are there any good ones with Wonder Woman? Or Wonder Girl? As long as the OCs are hot, I’ll take it. 

 

But. This Talia business. No one is hot enough for that! Why would that be a thing? And the Black Mask? Really? Who even comes up with that? Why would more than 1 person ever think that was a good idea?

  
  


Ethan 1234 asks: “ Hey Jay. Whaddup, bro?

Thank you so much for the advice, my friend. And thank you again for the affirmation. I don't want to lose you, either.

*inhale in*

*super sad exhale out*

I'm sorry, Jay. I don't know if Dick told you, but I don't think I can write a question today. I need to take a tiny break because I've been needing to have a little emotional release. I haven't really been expressing my emotions a lot, so for today... I just need some time to cry. Is that okay, my brotha? Please don't be upset. I really need to cry.

I haven't been having good days recently. My self-esteem is not doing too good right now. And no offense to you or your brothers, but I kinda feel a tiny bit insecure when I'm with you guys. Whenever I grasp how much power you guys hold as well as how strong you guys are, and compare it to what I can do, I sense that I'm probably destined to be a follower and maybe not much else. It sounds stupid and I thought I'd never say it, but I really do feel like crap. To have this thought in my mind kinda puts me to tears. That's why I feel like crying.

And I can never tell Dick or Tim this, but look at how much power Dick has. He is the leader of the Titans and everyone listens to him. People adore him. AND he's good-looking. And for Timmy-bro? Look at how smart he is. He can destroy anything I can say with a simple argument he can make in a second.

Me? No one ever listens to me or takes anything I say seriously. And in the rare case that I make an argument and it's attention-grabbing, I get bashed for it. It's the way of life. No amount of training can control that. I'm just gonna have to accept that.

I hope you guys can understand. And please don't get me wrong: I like you guys. 'Specially you, Jay. You're the batson I feel closest to. Just remember... I'm just a civilian. I'm probably not meant to do more outside of what I can do. I'm trying to accept that. I just need time to cry, okay? I know it sounds weird; a teenage guy crying for no reason? Dwelling on self-deprecating thoughts? But these emotions are coming to me right now. And I can't ignore them...

I'm sorry brother, I'm at the verge of tears right now. My face is laden with sadness and frowning. It's all because my inner critic won't shut up. He's hurting me. He's punching me. He's bullying me with mean thoughts. I can't stand up to him right now. Right now, I think I just need to cry. I'll be better tomorrow. I promise. ”

 

Hey, Ethan. How’re you doing, man? I don’t want to lose you either. I like talkin’ with ya and bein able to have honest conversations. Questions and just talkin about life. But I think we’re gonna have to move on. I’m not gonna be able to keep up with this: aside from the hours it takes to write in this journal there’s a real bad guy doing some really bad things to people. 

 

I can’t leave everyone in danger like that. Now, here’s what this doesn’t mean. It doesn’t mean you did somethin’ wrong. It doesn’t mean I don’t wanna talk to ya or that you annoy me or I think less of ya or any other lie you can come up with. 

 

It just means I can’t keep this up. It ain’t healthy and it ain’t safe. And that’s  _ all _ it means. It’s stuff over on this end, buddy. Nothin that’s your fault. 

 

Have your cry; let go. That  _ is _ normal, no matter what people tell you. Guys who keep stuff bottled up ain’t healthy. It don’t make you strong to force yourself to bottle things up and pretend like you ain’t a decent human being with feelings like everyone else. You ain’t cryin’ for no reason. You got a reason and it’s good. Dwelling on negative feelings is normal. 

 

It ain’t  _ healthy _ but it’s normal. Acknowledging them and tryin to move on is healthy, and a little less normal, unfortunately. But I do not think less of you, for one second, just ‘cause you got bad thoughts in your head and they don’t go away.

 

I’m the  _ King _ of having bad thoughts. Demons. Ghosts. I know what it’s like. It don’t go away by itself. You gotta tell those thoughts that they don’t have any place with you. And then you wage holy war on ‘em till they get better. Don’t take no for an answer. Just keep sayin the truth. 

 

And don’t worry about ‘bein better tomorrow’ or gettin’ over stuff as fast as ya can or pretending like your problems were poofed out of existence by the magical fairies of happiness. Take the time you need. Process and work through.

 

I ain’t upset. I ain’t mad. I’m proud that you know when you need to let stuff go and that you go do it. Own it, alright? You’re doin’ the right thing, letting go. Don’t apologize for doing the right thing. Own it and make it yours. 

 

I don’t take any offense. What you’re feelin is normal. Almost every person on the planet has people who they see as more powerful, more effective and they think that they don’t measure up. 

 

Maybe you are a follower. That ain’t bad. It’s another stupid lie that leaders are worth more than followers. They ain’t. They just get the spotlight. We all do as much as we can, and that’s as much as we’re asked. That’s all that we need to do. We’re all worth the same, when it comes down to the wire. Like I said before. You wouldn’t think any less of your siblings for bein’ followers. Don’t think any less of yourself. 

 

That said, I started off as a civilian. Dick started off as a civilian. Batman started off as a civilian. You know who else started off as a civilian? Literally everyone in this family. Cept Damian. He started off as a terrorist’s kid. But how you start doesn’t define who you're going to be. The choices you make decide that. Don’t accept that you’ll never be ‘more than you were meant to be’. 

 

I was never meant to be more than scum on the soles of Gotham. Maybe you aren’t meant to be more than a copy-paste product of your demographics. You’re supposed to be the strong, unfeeling, tough, leader who doesn’t have bad thoughts or weaknesses. You’re never supposed to make a  _ real _ difference to anything or anyone. 

 

Forget that. Toss it out the window or in the garbage, but never believe a word of those lies. Be more than that. Be the loving, caring, sensitive person who wants to  _ help _ and take care of people and encourage people to be better to each other. Be someone who finds someone special, someone you can love more than anything and have that love returned, and help that person with their own demons. Share your feelings. Open up. Be strong because you don’t give up, not because you were born with the ability to have it easy. 

 

Be yourself. ‘Cause that’s who you are. It’s alot to live up to, and you won’t always be able to do it, I won’t lie to you. No one makes it through life without messing up. Everyone is, by themselves, a failure. But you get up, dust off and move forward. And then you do it again, and again as many times as you need, and if people keep bein’ stupid and not listening and not understanding, them let ‘em. 

 

You don’t need ‘em. You’re Ethan, not Mary Sue’s perfect puppet. People don’t listen? Their loss. Keep sayin’ what’s good. People will hear you eventually. And sometimes the good that comes isn’t what you’d expect. 

 

There was a guy, once. Preacher. Preached a bunch a different sermons in his time, to lotsa different people, and no one ever came to be converted. ‘Cept one person. One person outta all those people. Bet he felt like a useless failure. Wished he’d done anything else. Gone with the crowd. 

 

That one person he got saved was Billy Gram. You don’t know who’s listening. Who you’re helping. Who you will help if you just don’t give up. 

 

Some things you can’t change. You’ll never be as smart as Tim, and if the papers are anything to go by you probably won’t be as blasted handsome as Dick. Guess what. Neither will I. You can’t control if people don’t listen, or if they decide to be jerks, you’re right. But you can control what you do, and you can make sure you do the right thing, even if it drags you through the mud. 

 

One good thing about getting dragged in the mud. Really builds up your core strength. As long as you hold on. You can’t control the road you get pulled over, but boy howdy can you hold on. And, it does get better. So, SO much better than high school. There’s a real good chance that these’ll be some of the worst years of your life. 

 

I know that don’t sound comforting. But if you can hold onto yourself and your identity through this, you got a real good shot for the years after. 

  
  
  


Red Robin’s Response Page

Feline_Luv says: 

_ “Alright Timothy, you have issued me a challenge and will complete it!  _

_ First of all: I am a teenage Muslima, I was raised by Muslim parents, one of my older brothers is currently studying Islam overseas to become a shiek, I have a cousin that has been a shiek for years, my uncle that I spent a lot of my childhood being around is a founder of the Islamic Friendship Association of Australia. I have not fully studied any religion, I am merely a concerned Muslima raised around educated Muslims. _

_ Second of all: this is the most committed conversation about religion I have ever had, though that isn't saying much. I've only had a few serious conversations with others about religion. _

_ Third of all: ALL of these are SOO far apart and most from different surah. You do know the Qu'ran is poetry and poetry needs the whole thing to receive the full message.  _

_ Fourth of all: If you were sorry you wouldn't do it! _

_ Fifth of all: The internet is FULL of MANY people that hate Islam and will write many false things to spite Islam and those false information is shared, exaggerated and shared again. _

_ OK! Time to start, I have my tea, a small snack, listening to islamic songs, have a translated copy of the Qu'ran. It's past 11pm, my sister turned off the light but I still have the glow form my laptop. Time to start. _

_ What was man created from?: *96-The clinging Substance. *15-The Valley of Stone. *3-Family of Imran. *19-Maryam/Mary. *52-The Mount. *16-The Bee.  _

_ "Created man from a clinging substance." -96:2, clearly your translation is warped, I shouldn't need to explain this Timmy. _

_ "And We did certainly create man out of clay from an altered black mud." -15:26, Adam (pbuh) was make from altered black mud/clay, then further altered to become the flesh we are now, this isn't a difficult concept, many religions understand this. _

_ "Indeed, the example of Jesus to God is like that of Adam. He created him from dust; then He said to him "be," and he was." -3:59, Isa/Jesus (pbuh) wasn't the son of God he was made similar to how Adam (pbuh) was made, Allah said be and he was made. How Maryam/Mary was pregnant, that's what it is explaining. Dust is clay/dirt/mud they are considered synonyms.  _

_ "Does man not remember that We created him before, while he was nothing?" 19:67, This is talking about the life after! the line before is people asking if they will be brought back to life, this statement is used as an example of what God can do. AND YES!! the clay/black mud, what was it before that? NOTHING! God created the clay from nothing! _

_ "Or were they created by nothing, or the creators[of themselves]?" 52:35, This is a question! A sarcastic question! 'The creators of themselves' it's mocking the disbelievers. _

_ "He created man from a sperm-drop; then at once he is a clear adversary." 16:4, person is first a sperm-drop, basic biology, how are you confused about this Timmy? _

_ The first man (Adam peace be upon him) was made from altered black mud/dust/clay altered further to make the flesh that every human is commonly made of. The people after Adam(pbuh) are first a sperm-drop, except Isa/Jesus. That simplified enough for you?? _

_ Is there compulsion in religion according to the Qu'ran? _

_ Look, I can explain this myself, I have had multiple conversation about this before. Yes, if you are not Muslim you will go to hell. The only exception is if you have never encountered islam or the chance to study islam, which is such a rare situation that is is non-existent in this day-and-age, if you see any contradiction about being muslim not being compulsory, it is referring to this very rare exception. This is something I have a lot of knowledge about, I know because it makes me sad to know everyone else that isn't a true Muslim will go to hell, it's something I've confirmed when I was very young, I wanted to made sure. I already I know that answer 100% confirmed, so I'm just going to skip correcting your false transcripts.  _

_ Who is the first Muslim? _

_ Again I don't need to correct your false transcript to answer this, it's basic knowledge for muslims. Adam (pbuh). The confusion is the title. Muslim just means a person that submits their will to God. The word Muslim was first used as a common title by Muhammad (pbuh), but every one of those men were Muslims, your confusion is likely there because you don't understand the time gaps between each on them. It's a really big time gap, the knowledge and message from each of those men was lost to time so that when the prophet after gave the same/similar message it was seen as new to the people. _

_ Does Allah forgive those that worship false gods? _

_ Depends. If the person repents to Allah and doesn't turn back then yes. If continue to follow their false god then no, Allah with not forgive. Again no need to correct any false transcripts. The answer is simple, you're probably just confused because of it is put in the form of poetry. A lot of people are confused with understanding messages from poetry, so they misinterpret, and incorrectly share their misinterpretation with others. I was raised listening to people that have fully studied the poetry to the point that they have no confusion with the message. _

_ Did the Pharaoh die from being drowned?  _

_ What? What are you asking? The Pharaoh drowned, that's... Even in your false transcript samples, it doesn't say otherwise. Are you asking the wrong question?  _

_ Is wine consumption good or bad? 100% bad. I'll still correct your false transcript samples. *5-The Table. *47-Muhammad. *83-Those Who Give Less. _

_ "O you who have believed, indeed, intoxicants, gambling, [sacrificing on] stone alters [to other than God], and divining arrows are but defilement from the work of Satan, so avoid it that you may be successful." 5:90, Drinking, gambling and false gods are encouraged by the devil, so stay away from those things.  _

_ "Is the description of Paradise, which the righteous are promised, wherein are rivers of water unaltered, rivers of milk the taste of which never changes, rivers of wine delicious to those who drink, and rivers of purified honey, in which they will have from all [kinds of] fruits and forgiveness from their Lord, like [that of] those who abide eternally in the Fire and are given to drink scalding water that will sever their intestines?" 47:15, OK I see the confusion. So I asked my brother, (so happy for time zone difference not making it weird to text him, it's past 1am for me.) his response is that this is the reward in heaven and it isn't like the wine of this world. _

_ "They will be given to drink [pure] wine [which was] sealed" The line you are confused about, lol the footnote on the page explains it. 'Which is delicious and does not intoxicate.'  _

_ 100% alcohol is bad. In heaven there is wine that is non-alcoholic. Is that simplified enough for you Little Timmy? _

_ All seriously, you're translations weren't ALL fully off, they were a bit though. I'm pretty sure I already answered that question of yours. Whatever I'll answer it again. The words of Allah are from accurate in the Qu'ran, not the Bible. The Christians misinterpreted a lot of the messages from Isa/Jesus (pbuh), they preached the misinterpreted message. Word of the people over the original recorded message created different testaments, so messages taught are different to what the prophet (pbuh) originally said. Basically the Bible is the recorded misinterpreted messages. _

_ Ha I did it in a few hours! How dare you underestimate me! (You probably can't tell my tone is playful anger, we're cool Tim, I'm not angry with you.) LOL I definitely rushed this, but it's still good, I produce some on my best work rushed. All honestly, it's kinda fun. I feel closer to my religion because of this and I had an excuse to talk to my big brother, I really miss him. My older brother that is currently overseas is one of my nicer siblings. He talks to my younger brothers and I for more than telling us to do chores.  _

_ Yeah I get it. You're main focus should be Deathstroke, that's the more pressing issue. But after the Deathstroke situation is dealt with, promise you'll try to help Richard more.” _

 

Hi, Feline_Luv. Wow. I’m amazed you spent so long on such a great response! I didn’t want to push so much on you, but since I don’t think we’re gonna have a long time to talk I wanted to get stuff in as soon as possible. That’s what I meant by sorry. Since we can have such an awesome conversation I don’t regret it, I just feel bad for inconveniencing you, and I wanna make sure I didn’t go overboard even given that we won’t be able to talk much longer. 

 

Whelp, I definitely support being actively involved in what’s important to you, regardless of whether or not you’re trained or have gotten traditional studying done. I would, though, really advise looking into other religions and what others think. I’ve always found that I couldn’t accept anything to be the truth until I’ve found all (or at least most!) of the sides of an issue. 

 

And this is something I always advise people to think about a lot and research (and try to take my own advice!) since it’s just so  _ important _ in the long run.

 

Also, I’m pretty sure the internet is full of people who hate everyone. People can be real jerks to literally anyone for any reason under the sun. I did try to find something with direct quotes, though, to keep bias of interpretation out of things. Apparently, though different translations are tricky things.

  
  
  


Past 11 PM? And it took you hours? Please sleep. Please take care of yourself.  

 

Phew. Wow. Okay… how does one know if they have the correct version of the Qu’ran? The big problem here seems to be translation…  so how do you know if you have the inspired version or not? 

 

You mentioned that a lot of the stuff I had was ‘false’ because the translation was erroneous. How do you know? Is there one accepted translation? How would you know that’s inspired? Is there one main translation that all the others have to adhere to?

How much of the Qu’ran can be taken literally? If it’s poetry, can’t it just be very easily interpreted to mean anything you want? For example, with the creation of man, while mud and dust can be considered the same by a small stretch of logic, technically, ‘while he was nothing’ isn’t mud or dust. It’s nothing. First he had to be clay. 

 

But that’s only very small things. 

 

Saying that God ‘created man from a sperm-drop’ is not the same thing as saying that’s how humans reproduce. That’s saying God took a drop of sperm and made a guy out of it. You can say: ‘God made man out of Mud’. or, ‘God made man to reproduce through the insemination of sperm’, but, from what I’ve heard so far, you wouldn’t say that god ‘created man from a sperm-drop’. 

 

But, speaking poetically, you could say that God has a hand in all things, and thus, by extension, God kinda-did create men out of sperm drops. 

 

What I’m saying here is that this seems very vulnerable to multiple translations. 

 

I’m glad  _ you _ know 100% about compulsory Islam, but  _ I _ don’t! The uneducated kid in the back needs a history/theology lesson. Was everything I found on that site a blatant lie that no Muslim would say existed in the Qu’ran? Why would there be sometimes-compulsion? 

 

Obviously some kind of conquest is encouraged because Muhammad did a lot of it, historically. Maybe that doesn’t apply anymore, or the conquest was politically based, not religiously, or Muhammad had special permission. I don’t know!

 

Huh. I didn’t know that about ‘first muslim’ being a title. That’s pretty cool. What does it mean? Could you call someone from nowadays a first Muslim, or is it only people from way back when? 

 

I’m still confused on whether Allah forgives idolaters or not. What would the real passages be if the ones I found were wrong? 

 

I thought the first Phararah passage said he survived, but maybe it was implied that he didn’t. 

 

Heh. It’s kinda funny that heaven has non-alcoholic wine. Out of curiosity, where did the footnote come from? Is that inspired too? Did it come from Muhammad or a scholar? Can writings of scholars count as divinely inspired? 

 

I must say, forbidding drunkenness sounds like a pretty smart move. I’ve seen a lot of really terrible things happen because people couldn’t stop drinking… 

 

The Christians corrupted the teachings of Allah and Isa, got it. Does that mean the Qu’ran could be corrupted too, or did the inability to corrupt the words of Allah only show up later? Does the Qu’ran say to read the Injil or not? 

 

Congratulations! That was some pretty good stuff, and I feel a lot more enlightened now on the topic. It’s so interesting to be able to compare different texts. I think you’d be surprised by how much the stuff Dick talks about in the Bible lines up with what you talk about. 

 

Oh, that does remind me, though. I’ve heard that you believe Isa was taken up by Allah so that he wouldn’t really die? Why would Allah do that? 

 

But, yeah. No more underestimating Feline_Luv! Stand back, everyone, they are considered armed and dangerous! 

 

I’m glad that I was able to give you an excuse to talk with your brother! I remember alot of times when I was younger I’d stay up late talking with Dick about anything I could find an excuse to talk about. This was back when Jason was either gone or crazy, but I still wished I could’ve had a better relationship with him… You’d be surprised by how much you can look up to someone you’ve never even known.

 

Oof, got side-tracked, there.  _ Anyway _ I’m glad you have such a good older brother. Also, I can relate to taking advantage of time zones to trick people into thinking I’m not a vampire who thrives in the nighttime, shunning the light of the day. 

 

I will do my best to help Dick. Things are coming together some more, and I think I’m coming up with something I can use to help him out. 

 

FLUFF says:

 

 “ _ Since Jayjay is enjoying the ships so much, we're doing him next! Dickie might need to censor a part for Dami. It's at the bottom. Ahem. We've got Jason x Koriand'r. Also JayRoy. Jason and Roy. Then, we have the popular, Koriand'r x Jason x Roy. It's adorable. We also have the more recent Artemis x Jason. Not 100% sure on the ship name for that one. Jaytemis? ArtemHood? I've seen both. Pretty sure that kiss might have been the thing to inspire this. Ooo~ We've got JayBabs too. I know, GASP! What is this blasphemy! It's out there, that's about it. Oh, there's JayKara over there! Ya know, Supergirl? We have a handful of JaySteph too. People also like to ship Jason with their own OCs (original characters) usually from Crime Alley. _

_ Now. Believe it or not, Jason x Roman is actually pretty popular for people to write. Yes, Roman Sionis. (I always think of Sinus instead of Sionis when I see his name) And, (whistle) don't go lookin' at those ones. Yikes. To wrap it up, for now, we have Talia x Jason. Yes, that Talia. As in Talia Al Ghul. As in Damian's mom. Yes, I am 100% serious. This is a thing. A well known thing.” _

 

Oh, boy. Hey, FLUFF. Man, now I’m almost worried about what  _ my _ ships are gonna be! What is it with everyone and being paired off with Steph? Seriously? And no. No, Jason and Barbara are not and never will be a thing. Nope, nope, nope. 

 

But.  _ The Black Mask _ ??? What? That doesn’t make any sense at all? Why would anyone even do that? And why would anyone pair with Talia? Jason was  _ young _ when she met him. That’s… insane.

 

**Discourse With Damian**

Feline_Luv queries: “Salam Alaycom Damian, I understand you have difficultly with expressing a lot of affection. But what about writing your affection? When I was going through... a dark time... my friends gave me a jar filled with notes, on each note was a different complement about me. It was really thoughtful of them and helped me through my dark time. Maybe you could do the same for Mr Grayson?”

Wa-salam alaycom, Feline_Luv. Your friends sound like very thoughtful people. Hm. Perhaps… I do not know, that may work. I could see that as a possibility. Does being acrobatic count as a compliment? It seems rather obvious. And it is not a personality trait. Should it only be traits of personality?

mild_mannered_apricot queries: “Damian-

Hello smart child. Ok, so I’m not sure how much you know about the fourth wall, but some characters that are self-aware break the fourth wall and address the audience directly. Ambush bug is one of them. He’s also totally ridiculous, which is why I love him.

Thanks for the condolences on my dead story. Unfortunately most of my stories are dead :/ If you look though my google docs, it’s basically a graveyard for the stories I started but never finished. Oops.

So I heard you watched some of the 1966 live action Batman tv show with dick. What did u think about it? I heard some from Dick but I wanted to hear it from you. I like it a lot bc it’s utterly ridiculous, but it’s certainly a Trip. Anyway.

Bye”

Greetings, mild_mannered_apricot. May I ask why you have named yourself after a passive fruit? Hm. While Ambush Bug may be addressing the audience  _ your  _ universe, he simply speaks into thin air, here. It is a little disturbing. 

So, I see how we would have different perspectives upon him.

I  _ did  _ watch some of that… thing. It was terrible, but it also gave me some lovely ammunition against Grayson. I am unspeakably glad they did not know about me yet, and thus could not defile my personage on screen. But it was great fun to see Grayson grounded for being underage. 

Also, my Father never wore a costume that ridiculous in his life. And the police force is not  _ that  _ helpless. However, I must say, their Batmobile was a thing of beauty. Even if it did not fly.

 

FLUFF queries: “ Since Jayjay is enjoying the ships so much, we're doing him next! Dickie might need to censor a part for Dami. It's at the bottom. Ahem. We've got Jason x Koriand'r. Also JayRoy. Jason and Roy. Then, we have the popular, Koriand'r x Jason x Roy. It's adorable. We also have the more recent Artemis x Jason. Not 100% sure on the ship name for that one. Jaytemis? ArtemHood? I've seen both. Pretty sure that kiss might have been the thing to inspire this. Ooo~ We've got JayBabs too. I know, GASP! What is this blasphemy! It's out there, that's about it. Oh, there's JayKara over there! Ya know, Supergirl? We have a handful of JaySteph too. People also like to ship Jason with their own OCs (original characters) usually from Crime Alley.

Now. Believe it or not, Jason x Roman is actually pretty popular for people to write. Yes, Roman Sionis. (I always think of Sinus instead of Sionis when I see his name) And, (whistle) don't go lookin' at those ones. Yikes.”

 

Greetings, FLUFF. I much prefer Todd being paired off with Fatgirl than myself. Tell me, is Drake jealous? Is  _ Grayson _ over the theft of Gordon? I must admit, I cannot see Todd and Gordon ever being together for longer than 5 seconds. I look forward to Drake’s section with much anticipation. I will enjoy the opportunities for teasing that will ensue. 

 

Also the  _ Black Mask _ ? The one who murdered Brown? Why would  _ anyone _ ship that?

 

Dandelion queries: “ I am very intelligent, Damian. I have ta be if I wanna get a good position. Which planet did I come from? Man, it's been awhile since someone asked me that. I doubt you've hearda it. It was a small planet named Astiesupleaft in Sector 2785. It was in a different universe though... That's what makes the ships so cool, we can hop through the multiverse! .....I miss my family. They're gone though. So is Astiesupleaft. Can only count on myself now. Can't dwell on it. Gotta keep moving forward.

...To be honest, I couldn't think of a word to use, so "founded" came out. The ship I'mon has the kids on board, along with the teachers 'n caretakers. It's where we live until we're ready and old enough for assignment. We're going to be at a new Earth soon. The people on the other ships are super busy. Apparently it's an important one, or somethin'. We're two days out form it! Oh! That reminds me. An Earth kid had a question for you. She was wondering if you could describe what grass feels like for her. She hasn' touched any goin' on six years now. It's a weird request though, that's for sure.”

 

Greetings, Dandelion. I must admit, I have my suspicions concerning your destination. Your handlers have all the subtlity of braindead bricks. Do you measure sectors of space in the same manner as the Green Lanterns Corps does?

 

Grass feels like thin solid feathers, but smooth, with fine edges.   


	92. Chapter 92

**October 11, 2019**

I'm sorry I couldn't post yesterday! Things came up super unexpectedly.

You will never believe this, but Superman says something might be entering our dimension pretty soon. There's a bunch of interdimensional energy that corresponds to when there's some kind of large scale interdimensional transplantation.

We've warned Batman about it too, and we're trying to see what might be going on. As far as we know Deathstroke is still on Antartica, so we don't think he could've organized it himself. Not really his kinda thing anyway, though.

But we're maintaining contact with the League and doing our best to prepare.

_Robin and You_

FLUFF asks: " _Oh no! It's closing soon?! I better hurry with these then. Jay wanted to know Cass and Steph's, so here you go! I won't be holding them back anymore!_

_There aren't a lot of ships for Cass, so here are the few I've found. I don't think any of you will be super big fans of them though. We have... JayCass. Yes, I said it. Jason and Cass. And TimCass. Timbo and Cass. The most popular one is StephCass! That one is SUPER popular._

_For Steph, there are 2 main ones. TimSteph, Timmy and Steph, and StephCass, Steph and Cass. Both of these are super popular. BUT! People also like to ship Jayjay and Steph together sometimes. Not very often, but enough. Of course, I did mention DamiSteph earlier._

_So, for Timmy's ships, like I said, I won't hold 'em back anymore. We'll start off easy though. TimSteph, as I have mentioned before. TimCass, like I said. TimTam. Tim and Tam Fox. That one's from the RR comics. Since Tam was with him Timmy on his adventure. At least there. Don't know if that happened in your world. TimBabs, Tim and Barbra. TimCassie, Tim and Wodergirl. Now, TimKon is SO popular. I think it's more popular than TimSteph. Then, of course, we have the obligatory bad guy ship. Can you guess who it is? No? Seriously? You better have been able to guess Ra's. Ra's Al Ghul. TimRa's is pretty popular too... Was that from the RR comics too...? Pretty sure it was. Ra's is a creep to Timmy!_

_And now... I shall bombard you with all the favorite ones at once. Hoping it'll be easier to handle. Dami probably won't be allowed to see these ones. Okay, prepare yourselves!_

_Favorite ship for Dami (God, I'm nervous) is DickDami. Pepole LOVE to ship Dickie and Dami together. Don't know what it is, but there are SO MANY fics for this ship. I hope I haven't scarred you, Dickie. Of course, people ship JayDami and TimDami too. Those are super popular also, TimDami more so than JayDami. People seem to like shipping those with an antagonistic relationship._

_For Dickie, the most popular is JayDick. Then it's DickDami and finally TimDick. DickJayTim is thrown around too._

_For Jayjay, it's VERY close between JayDick and JayTim. Very very close. DamiJay is still popular though. Combine any type of three-way relationship too. Jay is popular for three-way relationships. KoriRoyJay is pretty popular, along with DickJayTim._

_You've all been shipped with Superman multiple times. Don't go looking. Of course you've all been shipped with Batman (it's actually very popular), even Dami. I know. Disgusting. We also have what we call, a Robin!Pile. It's all four male Robins shipped together._

_Up next will be more wholesome things! Like tropes and AUs! Well, except for maybe that one…"_

Hi, FLUFF. I'm glad you'll still be able to get everything in. I was a little worried we wouldn't be able to finish!

And, I'm pretty sure you made Damian mad. He wants me to stop talking to you until you apologize for 'defiling my honor to the masses'. (Don't worry: I know when Dami is overreacting!) I think I let him see a little too much… Imma edit some more of his stuff. He is a confused 11 year old with a bounced around moral code. Please do not traumatize or confuse him too badly!

Even if his rants are (extremely) adorable. :)

Um.  _Wait_. What is this. WHY DO THEY SHIP US TOGETHER WE'RE A FAMILY. These are my  _little_  siblings why would I even… most of them are underage! Do the people in your world just support incest and pedophiles? What kind of- no! NONONO!

Something is seriously wrong with you people. I don't mean offense, I just- BWAWUGHAGH? No! You guys  _know_  we're related! You haven't got an excuse or anything? Why would you even  _do_  something like that?

Hal Jordan asks: " _Hey guys,_

_Dick:_

_It must have been a traumatic experience for my friend. I hope you are feeling better. My friend is alright, he's working at Ferris Air now, so we do see each other from time to time. I have never thought about Heaven like that but it does make sense. You know as a Kid, when I see a huge white cloud, I always thought Heaven was similar to that. Hah! Signs exist huh. I've heard some people can hear an inner voice that tells them what to do etc. in times of crisis. Most people would say it's hallucination but it very well might not be. Might be the voice of God? Angel? Have you had any similar experiences of a sign from God? Also, Kyle showed me this little "fanfic" of me and your Bat family. I think it's hilarious but it's something that would happen to us if it was real. Check it out._ _/works/11754783_ "

Hi, Jordan. I'd think it'd be kinda traumatic for you, too! But, I don't think they could be hallucinations.

For one thing, they don't all come in near-death experiences. For another, if they were hallucinations from stress, you'd think there'd be more than 'angels': you'd think people would see more people they know, or just start having breakdowns.

It's very hard for me to tell you what might have been a sign and what might have just been part of my crazy super-life, so I'll tell you a story of a normal friend of mine.

Before he was born, his parents did an ultrasound to look at him, and they learned that he had club feet. That means his ankles were twisted the wrong way. They only way to fix this, is, after the baby is born, to put corrective boots on to slowly twist the ankle into the right direction.

However, despite the fact that they had multiple pictures of the condition and there's  _nothing_  that can be done, medically, the parents prayed, and the baby was born with perfectly normal feet.

Crazy stuff, but true.

I ready the story: it's pretty good. I can see Jason pulling something like that, honestly. Sounds like something he'd do.

Feline_Luv asks: " _Hi Mr Grayson, Yeah it can be used for sarcasm, but it's mostly used for affection or endearment. What I thought as passive aggression, it was more regular aggressive but you just brushed to another topic so... wait, no, we're moving on from that, don't worry about it. What other sentence?_

_So you officially said the day. I get why you're doing it, but what I don't understand is why permanently? Do you all believe Deathstroke won't give up? Or will you all lose the connection permanently if you end it once? Why not just for a few months or something? Maybe it's not Deathstroke that won't give up, you fear someone else would find out again and you don't want another cycle of closing connections again?_

_OK, so I think I just convinced Jason to get a pet panther! That's is definitely my greatest achievement if he actually gets one! Do you think your connections with the circus can help he get and train one?_

_Um, does what I call you really bother you that much? Sorry Mr Nightwing."_

Hi, Feline_Luv! Oh, it doesn't bother me at all, what you call me. I was just noting that it was kinda funny. But you're not the only person I know who does that, and it doesn't bother me. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable by pushing you into calling me anything.

I'm super confused. Did I offend you on the 'aggression' topic? I'm sorry if I did. The sentence I didn't understand was:  _I bit called for too though... Umm... Moving on!_  Sorry if I said something wrong!

Well, it's perminant because, for one thing, Deathstroke isn't gonna give up. For another, apparently it's  _way_ easier to hack this interdimensionally than I'd thought at first. At least Green Lantern (and maybe other?) rings can get in, and we've got 2 super evil-organizations jumped in too.

So, even if it's not Deathstroke, it could easily be someone else.

Jason is getting a  _panther_? Woah! Where's he gonna keep it? I can  _totally_  help him get a panther!

FLUFF asks: " _FLUFF:Hi, Dickie! My question was more geared toward if you were too busy Tuesday to write, not Wednesday. Are you going to take Sunday off like you usually do?_

_Black Mask. I suppose you could say there were some...concerning...moments between Black Mask and Jay in the comics. How Roman was trying to get Jay to work for him, getting in his space. He wanted a second-in-command, an heir. There was a scene with Jason waking up in a bed after being gassed, undressed except for his lower half and tucked in the bed. It's a bit hard to tell if Roman's trying to be fatherly, or a creeper. The ship was inspired the comics, I think, but it mostly came from people being stupid. Nothing ever happened between the two in the comics. The comics aren't necessarily your lives though, so you you shouldn't be too concerned. Well, you should be concerned about Timmy._

_Dickie. They had another death pole for Robin Jason. He didn't need the votes though, Conner saved him. :P_ "

… FLUFF. I'm not reassured.  _What_ did Roman Sionis do to my baby brother. Did  _anything else_  happen I need answers and I need them right now.

No, I won't be here Sunday.

Do you know if that scene in particular is in our world too? Did anything happen between them in multiple realities, or just one? You said there were  _some_  concerning moments: does that mean something else happened too?

Dunno what you mean about Jason's 'death pole' and Conner.

forever 122 asks: " _Hey, Dick. (insert silence here) (insert heavy sigh here) I've been struggling to right to you and your brothers this week. Finally at the point where I can write without crying. Just have to not think of-(claps hands together) No! Get ahold of yourself forevs. (insert deep breathe here) What you were saying to Ethan had me silently bawling too. Before I forget, I had this written for awhile; Hey. I just finished watching some social experiment videos on youtube. I had a thought though. We all know how mature Damian is for a child, right? Right. So, I don't think he would go into a van marked free candy or ice cream or anything like that. Would he go into a van marked free puppies or kittens though? It's one of his only weaknesses._

_Thanks for saying I have great plans. I'm glad I could help in some way. (insert shy smile that quickly goes away here) Gosh, freakin'- I gotta come back to you. God, why I can't I do this?!_

_Hi, it's the next day. What's your idea to help everyone? ...So, you're saying, if someone takes medicine to help with a problem, they become reliant on it? Is that right? Huh. I didn't think I would feel offended, but I actually feel offended right now._

_I really dislike sayings like that. "A thing isn't beautiful because it lasts." "Better to have loved and lost than never loved at all." Sure, it's very poetic. I like poetry. But, things like this, especially that last one... That's why I tried to not get to get too close to people for years, why I repressed all emotions. So it wouldn't hurt. Heh. Heheheh... I really am an idiot. (insert sad happy smile here) A good kind of idiot, if that makes sense._

_I understand why the shut down must happen. Won't make it easier for everyone involved, this has been a routine going on about four months now. Yeah, the diary has become quite big, hasn't it? I can only imagine how hard it must be to maintain. I'll miss you to, but let's not think about that right now. We still have a few days left. Let's try make them count, yeah?_

_To be honest, I don't know what Blackest Night is. Care to fill me in?"_

Hey, forevs. It's gonna be okay. You're going to be alright. I love you.

And Damian would absolutely go to a van marked free animals. He would go because he would smell the rat (pun intended) and want to make sure the criminals were brought to justice and the animals were being treated well. Which is why he wouldn't wait to become Robin.

He'd be too worried about checking up on the animals.

Blackest Night (had to get Jordan to explain what it was referencing, but apparently it's got a name in your comics over there) was when Nekron used the black lantern rings to animate the dead and kind of start the zombie apocalypse. A second go-round is no joke.

We can talk about you, too. It's alright. You've been here since… day 3. And you've been the most consistent, helpful, engaged, and devoted person on here. You come up with ways to help us, you talk to us when we're feeling awful and you do your best to get us to see reason, even when it takes a long time.

You are a beautiful and amazing person. M still working on the plan. I'll come out with it Monday or Tuesday.

I like truisms like 'better to have loved and lost'. I think they became truisms because they mean something, there's truth there. Even if it is corny, I still use them because… well, a thing isn't beautiful because it lasts. That's true.

You are no idiot, forevs. You have put yourself and your emotions out there and  _helped people_ , not just us but the other people reading with you. You're welcoming, you care about them… that's  _good_. Having that community, knowing someone's glad you're there is important. And you helped give people that. You let yourself be vulnerable even though you knew it had to hurt eventually, and you're strong enough to survive that hurt.

Strong enough to take the pain, and see how it was good, even if it hurt. That's not an idiot, forevs. That's a woman. Someone strong enough to hurt and strong enough to get up and strong enough to find what's good in life and be able to help others and help themselves be better.

That's a hero. In the big things  _and_  the little ones that make up the most important parts of the world.

mild_mannered_apricot asks: " _Dick-_

_Okay hi. I wasn't able to write yesterday bc I've suddenly become rly busy because I got a job! And it's so cool. I got a job basically working as a scarer at a big theme park company so I get to dress up and scare people which is so fun and satisfies my yearn to act. Also the theme park has the rights to dc characters so I can say the sentence "I walk through Metropolis to get to my job" and it's true! (There's a superhero-themed part of the park and it's named Metropolis. It even has a Superman themed roller coaster!) okay enough of that I'm just really exited about my cool new job._

_I don't think I have time right now to unload the entire history of DC and comics in general on you right now so I'll save that for tomorrow when I have more time. See ya!"_

Hi, mild_mannered_apricot! Woah! That's amazing! That sounds like the best job  _ever_. What's the park called? Do you have a specific character you dress up as? What section do you work in? That's  _awesome_!

And I'm totally looking forward to the history of comics!

Jason

FLUFF says: "Oh no! It's closing soon?! I better hurry with these then. Jay wanted to know Cass and Steph's, so here you go! I won't be holding them back anymore!

There aren't a lot of ships for Cass, so here are the few I've found. I don't think any of you will be super big fans of them though. We have... JayCass. Yes, I said it. Jason and Cass. And TimCass. Timbo and Cass. The most popular one is StephCass! That one is SUPER popular.

For Steph, there are 2 main ones. TimSteph, Timmy and Steph, and StephCass, Steph and Cass. Both of these are super popular. BUT! People also like to ship Jayjay and Steph together sometimes. Not very often, but enough. Of course, I did mention DamiSteph earlier.

So, for Timmy's ships, like I said, I won't hold 'em back anymore. We'll start off easy though. TimSteph, as I have mentioned before. TimCass, like I said. TimTam. Tim and Tam Fox. That one's from the RR comics. Since Tam was with him Timmy on his adventure. At least there. Don't know if that happened in your world. TimBabs, Tim and Barbra. TimCassie, Tim and Wodergirl. Now, TimKon is SO popular. I think it's more popular than TimSteph. Then, of course, we have the obligatory bad guy ship. Can you guess who it is? No? Seriously? You better have been able to guess Ra's. Ra's Al Ghul. TimRa's is pretty popular too... Was that from the RR comics too...? Pretty sure it was. Ra's is a creep to Timmy!

And now... I shall bombard you with all the favorite ones at once. Hoping it'll be easier to handle. Dami probably won't be allowed to see these ones. Okay, prepare yourselves!

Favorite ship for Dami (God, I'm nervous) is DickDami. Pepole LOVE to ship Dickie and Dami together. Don't know what it is, but there are SO MANY fics for this ship. I hope I haven't scarred you, Dickie. Of course, people ship JayDami and TimDami too. Those are super popular also, TimDami more so than JayDami. People seem to like shipping those with an antagonistic relationship.

For Jayjay, it's VERY close between JayDick and JayTim. Very very close. DamiJay is still popular though. Combine any type of three-way relationship too. Jay is popular for three-way relationships. KoriRoyJay is pretty popular, along with DickJayTim.

You've all been shipped with Superman multiple times. Don't go looking. Of course you've all been shipped with Batman (it's actually very popular), even Dami. I know. Disgusting. We also have what we call, a Robin!Pile. It's all four male Robins shipped together.

Up next will be more wholesome things! Like tropes and AUs! Well, except for maybe that one…"

Woah. What even. Your people are just… depraved. Seriously. Nope. Nuh, uh. But. Aside from the pairings with supervillains. Aside from the rediculous amount of incest.

WHY DOES TIM HAVE MORE WOMEN THAN ANY OF US? That isn't fair! I'm older! I'm a rebel! I'm  _cool_! I know lots of women, why can't I get shipped with them?

Hal Jordan says: "Jason:

Hey man, Kyle showed this to me. It's a "fanfic" of me and your Bat family. /works/11754783

What are you thoughts on this. Characterisation seems pretty accurate on my part and Bats. I remembered someone mentioning "de-aging" around here. Maybe this has something to do with it? Seems like de-aging fan fictions are rather popular. Also, Kyle mentioned Bats has been AWOL from League Meetings for a while. What is he up to? I thought he would be aiding you guys (hence going AWOL) but it seems like he isn't at the moment."

Hi, Hal. Batman isn't in the League anymore. He resigned. And if you enter Gotham he'll probably put you in traction.

Are fanfictions like those popular? Have you been using your ring to look up fanfiction about yourself?

Feline_Luv says: "Hi Jason, you should get a pet panther! I can just imagine how happy Bizarro would be with the big cat. Richard own a circus right? He may have connects to help you get and train one.

That's... really kind of you to say. Thank you.

As someone who prefers long series books and shows I really understand Tim's need to defend. And as someone who plans to write a long series book, I also understand that if the first book isn't good people aren't going to keep reading the other books."

Hi, Feline_Luv! Bizarro would like that. He likes cats, and he's actually been asking for a pet. Wonder if I could get Roy to pet-sit when I'm gone…

Huh. Tim says it's good the whole way through (Maximum Ride) he just gets really defensive about the ending being amazing. What's your series gonna be about? Any cats in it?

FLUFF says: "Jayjay! The Wonders, huh? Do you have a thing for Amazonians? ;) Let's see... a handful of Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman. Not very many. Oh, wait. There are quite a few with you and Donna Troy being a thing. Diana usually acts as more of a mother figure to you. More often than not, Talia does too, but...the ship with Talia is a real thing. I'm not sure if it was retconned or not, but a few versions of you HAVE slept with Talia. It's why there's so much fanart of you and Dami wearing some interesting shirts that always have me bust out laughing. As for Black Mask? A mix of comic books and imagination with a dash of dirty thinking- oops the whole thing spilled in. Guess that isn't a dash anymore."

Hi, FLUFF. Hey, I can appreciate beauty when I see it. Plus, if it ticks Bruce off… In all fairness, though, I wouldn't because I live with Artemis and… phew. I am  _not_  ticking that woman off, and literally  _any_  relationship with an Amazon would put me in the doghouse. But it is gratifying to know that those worlds exist.

...Ew. Talia is hot, but… ew. No. That's Damian's  _mom_. That's my weird messed up dad's  _romantic interest_. Who hits on that?

Ethan 1234 says: "Hey, Jay...

Yeah, I am feeling a little better right now but not too much.

So... this is it? Is this the end? Because I really, really don't want it to be so.

I know you're a pretty strong vigilante. I also know that you're someone that wants to get justice for those who are hurt by getting back at the villains. That also means that I know you're a caring person. You care about people through your work. You want to protect people; you seem like you swear to protect innocent men, women, and children every single time you go out there. Deathstroke is a mean person trying to hurt us, and I respect you so much for trying to fight back. I love that you are trying so hard to protect us, because it shows you care about us, and I'm able to understand just how caring you are.

But... I'd be lying to ya if I said it didn't hurt. I'd be lying to ya if I said that I wouldn't be hurt if I can't talk to you anymore. Because I am. It sucks that this is coming to an end. Our connection, our conversations, not having them would really suck because I love talking to you, and the same goes for your brother Dick.

I feel like our conversations are a place for me to talk about my feelings without the fear of getting judged. It's one of the only places where I feel this sort of way. And it's also a place where I can talk to you, a guy who looks pretty strong on the outside, but also very caring on the inside. You are my friend, no matter what happens, and that will never change...

Is this a good time to spill a secret? Ok, here it goes...

I don't have an older sibling.

Now, why's that important? Because in my mind, I've been having some feelings with you every time I talk to you and your brothers. Feelings of belonging of acceptance. Feeling like I am someone who could be real and genuine, not being afraid to show who I truly am. I feel appreciated with you guys.

So... I kinda started imagining you guys, Dick and Jay, as my older brothers. Especially you, Jay.

And I know it sounds very weird and clingy, but to be honest, every single time I talk to you and you talk to me, I see my older brother in you, Jay. The older brother I've been wanting for quite a while. You're someone who's the exact opposite of me, yet someone who seems so relatable. I see a bigger older brother in you, Jay, someone who actually cares about me or something like that.

Which means... to lose you would kinda be like losing my big brother. And I know you said it wasn't my fault, and I appreciate that, but there's still something in me that makes me feel like I failed. It sucks, I know, but from what you said, maybe that's not the case.

All I ever think about in our talks is the positivity you give me. You inspire me to be myself and you remind me that it's okay not to be okay sometimes. You're a good friend and you'd make an amazing big brother, not just for me, but for all the kids in Gotham. Especially the street kids.

And I promise I will take your advice to heart and be more myself around people. And I won't care abt what others think; only the people that really make a difference in my life are allowed to make a difference in whatever I do.

So, thank you, Jay. Thank you for being a cool friend and I really wish, I really REALLY wish I had an older brother like you.

I guess I have three things to ask of you if were never gonna see or talk to each other again. Number 1: try not to forget me, because I'll never, ever forget you. Don't forget everyone who cares about you, and that includes me. You're a brother in my heart and a friend for life.

Number 2: if you go back to Gotham after Deathstroke, take care of the street kids for me. To be honest, I've always wanted to tutor and help street kids in Gotham with homework if I had the chance to get a job there. If you have the time, try acting as a big brother to many of the poor, street kids who don't really have a guardian angel to protect them. Don't forget where you came from.

And number 3: After Deathstroke, please don't give up on this easily. It would be amazing to talk to you again in the future, and I hope we can have this discussion again. "Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you," sung Richard Marx. And that's what I'll do. Please come back here again, when you have the time to talk. I love our discussions so much!

*super sad sigh*

*tears rolling down my face*

I'm gonna miss you, Jay. I'm really gonna miss you. Can I have a multiverse hug with you? I'd really enjoy one.

And please... be safe. Fight for us, Jay, always fight... but remember to be safe. Because the minute you get hurt, I suffer too. I suffer my friend (and my dream older brother) undeservingly getting hurt. That would suck.

I'm gonna miss you, my brother. Crap, I'm crying already... just always remember that you have a brother, right here, with me, Ethan. But I also want you to fight for us, Jay. I want you to be the protective warrior and make sure Deathstroke gets held accountable. I want you to be the hero you were supposed to be. And in return, I'm gonna make you proud. I will be the helpful tutor and most caring and loving friend and brother I can be for the world. I'm gonna be me, Ethan, and no one's gonna stop me.

Thank you for being a brother, Jay. You're amazing... love ya, man. Yeah. I said it. Love. Ya. Man. Because I care abt you.

This isn't a goodbye. Or a goodbye forever. More like a "see ya later". Yeah it still hurts, but it's gonna be okay. So...

See ya later, my brother. Always know that I love ya, Jay.

-Ethan"

Hi, Ethan. We got a couple more days. I'll be here till Wednesday, and that'll be the last one. Believe me: I wish I could keep it going. But there's too many people who could find our communication and… do some really bad things. Kill people.

No matter what I feel, I can't let that happen.

Thank you for understanding. And know that no matter what happens, Ethan, I'll remember you for the rest of my life, lil bro. You're a great guy, and a cool little brother to have.

It's normal to hurt. Y'know, I'd be more surprised and worried if you  _didn't_. I love talkin' with ya and I'm gonna be missing this too.

'M glad I was able to lend an ear and some advice. I'm glad I was able to help and I'm glad I was able to meet you. I'm glad I could make you feel accepted, because you are. You're accepted and loved for every strength, every flaw, everything that makes you the incredible person I can tell people is my  _little brother_. Ethan.

I'm sorry that you haven't got other places to go right now. That'll change. But don't compromise. Don't settle for something or someone because you think you aren't worth any better or you'll never find a way to be really loved. The right people will come along.

I'm honored to be your older brother, Ethan. And I'm honored to be your friend, and to have been able to know you for the amazing person you are.

You didn't fail. You got nothin' to do with our crazy workloads and you got nothin' to do with maniacs who wanna rule the world. You remember that. And you repeat it to yourself, that your big brother says you are  _not_ a failure, that you never will be, that you are amazing, loved, special.

You repeat that until the lousy voices in your head that never worked a day in their life except to yell at you get pushed outta the limelight and you can  _believe_  that you are worthy and  _loved_.

You don't just got an older brother like me, you  _have_  me. Family isn't about who you're born to, or what papers you slap your name on. It's about who you carry around in your heart, and who carries you in theirs. Nothing shakes that.

Not distance, not death, not even falling outs. You keep someone in your heart, and they're your family. A wise old idiot named Dick said that once, and apparently he's still  _my_  family, so I guess he was onto something.

1: I will never forget about you. I will remember you and carry you with me till the day I die.

2: The children of Gotham will always have a protector. But even without a Gotham in the world, there's always kids out there who need someone to love 'em and teach 'em a thing or two so they can move outta their slums and make a path for themselves in the world.

3: Lil bro, I'm sorry. It's not just that I don't have time. It's  _dangerous_  for me to keep talkin', and if I reopen this thing after we shut it down and hide it on this end, a lotta people could end up hurt or dead. I can't take that risk. But even if we can't talk, per se, I'm still here, you're still there, and we're still friends and brothers. Even if you can't see me, I'm not gone. And there will always be someone who loves you.

Multiverse hug. You and me. Also, you can have my jacket. It's gonna be real cold out soon. You'll just haf'ta live with the fact that it smells like gunpowder.

I'll be here Monday, lil bro. And, ya know what? Love ya man. Right back atcha.

forever 122 says: "Hi, Jason. If you are having to step up since Batman is covering less ground and ignoring the underground problems, then I would say he is NOT handling Gotham well, let alone better than ever. I wasn't even suggesting you help Batman, but he is NOT doing the city justice right now.

You can't take care of people if you don't take care of yourself first, Jay. You'll be of no help to Dick if he has to worry about you being in good shape. He won't let you worry about him if you're in bad shape. Not like that works, but.

(slightly vibrates on seat) If I could jump through this screen and tackle you into a bear hug, I would do so in a heart beat. You don't realize you're helping people all the time. You're doing things right all the time. Everyone messes up sometimes, but the thing is, you can fix whatever you have "messed up". Talking doesn't have to be your thing, but the conversations you have had with Ethan? Those tell me otherwise. You're good at talking, very good in fact. The idea just might not cross your mind all the time. This diary, there is no other option BUT to talk. Do you remember a conversation we had near the beginning of this diary? I said it then, and I'll say it now. You have heart, more heart and passion for helping others than all of your brothers combined. That is not limited to just physical help. You have a good heart, Jason Todd. Don't forget that. Consider yourself glomped. Here is the definition from urban dictionary if you need it, "NOT sexual, it is the action of one person lovingly (and dramatically) attacking another with a hug".

As for me being sad last time... I think it had more to do with the fact I had just finished writing to Dick before writing to you. My conversations with Dick have been a bit...draining...lately. I've been reaching deep into my mind and heart to when I did what Dick is doing, and trying to convince him to not put his mask back on. To let out all his emotions and not just the happy ones. A part of me wishes this had ended sooner, when I wasn't as invested in everyone's welfares. But, then I also wouldn't have had these amazing experiences. (insert pause) It's not over yet though. We still have until Wednesday. Let's make those days count, yeah?"

Hi, forevs. The big problem with Batman's territory is that he has  _less_ of it now. You'll hear no disagreements from me that he's going too far and  _seriously_  messing up the moral codes of vigilantedom (and it's me saying that. Me!) But since he isn't really leaving Gotham as Batman anymore… there's not much he can do?

I can talk to Dick about whether or not we're okay with Batman leaving Gotham sometimes. It's not like he's gonna  _accedently_  run into Damian unless the kid does it on purpose or crazy stuff happens. Batman can track Damian's position well enough. That… might help alot.

Sigh. Thanks, forevs. Alot. That's really nice of you to say. And, I guess… people are saying I'm helping. Haven't heard anyone say I've traumatized them to death or anything. Guess the statistics point toward you bein right, huh? Imagine that.

Don't tell anyone on the street, or anything. People might forget that I'm scary if it gets out that I have a less diamond-hard side.

Hey… are you the person who taught Dick the word for glomp? Because I have had  _experiences_  with that and… scowls. I am scarred for life and hold no trust left in my 'brother'.

But, your glomp is accepted. Thanks.

And thanks for looking after Dick. 'S good to have someone able to keep pullin him outta his 'I am going to smile myself into not having problems anymore' mentality.

Yeah, Let's make it all count.

Red Robin's Response Page

FLUFF says:

" _Oh no! It's closing soon?! I better hurry with these then. Jay wanted to know Cass and Steph's, so here you go! I won't be holding them back anymore!_

_There aren't a lot of ships for Cass, so here are the few I've found. I don't think any of you will be super big fans of them though. We have... JayCass. Yes, I said it. Jason and Cass. And TimCass. Timbo and Cass. The most popular one is StephCass! That one is SUPER popular._

_For Steph, there are 2 main ones. TimSteph, Timmy and Steph, and StephCass, Steph and Cass. Both of these are super popular. BUT! People also like to ship Jayjay and Steph together sometimes. Not very often, but enough. Of course, I did mention DamiSteph earlier._

_So, for Timmy's ships, like I said, I won't hold 'em back anymore. We'll start off easy though. TimSteph, as I have mentioned before. TimCass, like I said. TimTam. Tim and Tam Fox. That one's from the RR comics. Since Tam was with him Timmy on his adventure. At least there. Don't know if that happened in your world. TimBabs, Tim and Barbra. TimCassie, Tim and Wodergirl. Now, TimKon is SO popular. I think it's more popular than TimSteph. Then, of course, we have the obligatory bad guy ship. Can you guess who it is? No? Seriously? You better have been able to guess Ra's. Ra's Al Ghul. TimRa's is pretty popular too... Was that from the RR comics too...? Pretty sure it was. Ra's is a creep to Timmy!_

_And now... I shall bombard you with all the favorite ones at once. Hoping it'll be easier to handle. Dami probably won't be allowed to see these ones. Okay, prepare yourselves!_

_Favorite ship for Dami (God, I'm nervous) is DickDami. Pepole LOVE to ship Dickie and Dami together. Don't know what it is, but there are SO MANY fics for this ship. I hope I haven't scarred you, Dickie. Of course, people ship JayDami and TimDami too. Those are super popular also, TimDami more so than JayDami. People seem to like shipping those with an antagonistic relationship._

_For Jayjay, it's VERY close between JayDick and JayTim. Very very close. DamiJay is still popular though. Combine any type of three-way relationship too. Jay is popular for three-way relationships. KoriRoyJay is pretty popular, along with DickJayTim._

_You've all been shipped with Superman multiple times. Don't go looking. Of course you've all been shipped with Batman (it's actually very popular), even Dami. I know. Disgusting. We also have what we call, a Robin!Pile. It's all four male Robins shipped together._

_Up next will be more wholesome things! Like tropes and AUs! Well, except for maybe that one…"_

Hi, FLUFF. Okay. This doesn't make any sense. I can get that people would ship us together in our world: they don't know we're related. But you guys  _see our thoughts_! You  _know_  us! How could you  _possibly_ , in any way, shape or form, ship me with DAMIAN?

JUST! How? This is ridiculous. How does this even  _happen_. Why is Jason in s many threes? Why would  _anyone_  want us to be with  _Superman? Do you know what the_ age gap  _is_  there? Also he's married? Robin!Pile? No. Nope. Not in this lifetime. Not in a hundred thousand million billion google plex lifetimes to the thousandth power. Never. Once.

Feline_Luv says:

" _HI Timmy, you're welcome, it was very long but I managed. Oh you did go overboard, but I get it, not much time left._

_Look I get that, but studying those types of things takes time, years, I have other things to focus on, right now I'm at a stage where I need to focus more on studying things that will effect my life choice. I already study enough things separate as it is, so..._

_Yep, internet is full of both nice people and bad people, it good to learn how to tell the difference._

_Oi, coming from you! Mr spent-a-week-with-no-sleep! It's not like I overcompensate with caffeine, I seriously hate the smell of coffee and I rarely have energy drinks. Can you say that Mr Would-marry-coffee-if-he-could?! Sorry that was uncalled for, sorry._

_Physical copies are more accurate._

_All the translated copies of the Qu'ran has notes before the chapter that explain it, also there are footnotes that help._

_That's why the only people that print and write translations are trained and experienced people that have studied Islam for years. It's a lot more difficult then you think._

_Look, I took the lazy way out instead of re-translating all your samples, it's a sensitive thing for me, I have few friends that are true Muslims and it makes me sad to go into why people I care for will go to hell. What was wrong with my answer? I already explained it. Anything that would seem like a contradiction is referring to the very rare situation, where if they have never encountered or heard of Islam. But that very rare situation is non-existent in this day-and-age. So it is compulsory to be Muslim unless you want to go to hell (trust me you don't)._

_Those battles were self-defence, not for the sake of conquest. Islam is a peaceful religion, but not a pacifist religion. The Muslims were being shunned, hunted, tortured, executed. After years of this finally the Muslim's were allowed to fight back and even then, we have ethics of war, no harm to the trees, children, woman and elderly. Conquest isn't encouraged, killing for the sake of conquest is despicable and forbidden. Killing is ONLY EVER allowed in 'kill or be killed' situations, where you have no choice._

_No, people now are all educated and messages are recorded to the point that a large time gap wouldn't cause everyone to forget the message._

_What do you have against my explanations? I don't know how I can simplify it more. If the person stops worshipping the idol and worships only Allah then they are forgiven, if they continue worshipping the idol they go to hell. Is that what you want? To read the real passages? Go to a mosque, they have copies and shieks. Or does your city not have any mosques? If so that is sad._

_Were you not reading what you sent? It didn't... it mentions what happened before the Pharaoh died, then says he was a mummified. Is that what confused you? It was talking about mummification._

_The footnotes are there to explain any difference translation causes, the person that translated it writes it and like I said before only trained_ _and experienced scholars translate the Qu'ran. Doesn't anything does in the name of God count as being divinely inspired?_

_The Qu'ran can't be corrupted, the inability to corrupt the words of Allah started with the Qu'ran. I don't know what Injil is. Umm, okay I looked it up. I wouldn't really know, I think you would only need to if you are studying to be a scholar. I haven't really heard of needing to, but I do know that shieks try to study other religions to help guide others from those religions._

_Really? What kind of stuff does Richard talk about?_

_Yep, but not just that, apparently an enemy of Isa was disguised and died instead. Why? I don't remember. I remember a bit because my Mum plays recorded lectures while driving._

_Lol, did you just refer to me as a 'they'? I'm not like Dandelion, I'm one person._

_May Allah guide you through any struggles. Salam Alaycom."_

Hi, Feline_Luv. Thanks for understanding! I would  _definitely_  be going a lot slower, for both our sakes, if I weren't so worried about not being able to talk about all the important stuff in time. So far, I think this has been really good for figuring out the real  _main points_  of Islam and the questions and responses people have to it. Not just squabbles over minor details.

You  _don't_  think studying religion could affect your life choices? I mean, I'm a detective and a pragmatist, so before accepting anything I am  _very_  compelled to make sure I have the right story going on. I don't think you should exclude everything to go study religion or theology, I'm just saying that since this is a potentially make-or-break  _Hell_  kinda thing, it should be pretty high on the priorities list.

Particularly if you haven't already studied outside what you originally know.

Boy. I'm coming off as pretty rude, huh? Sorry, I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable or offend you. Just… detective. And I honestly can't  _fathom_  a situation where I'd be comfortable not having researched the living daylights out of whatever I was doing. And I've been in a lot of trouble and I've seen other people get in a lot of trouble for not looking deeper…

I regret coming off as rude. Really. I just… man, I care too much about  _people_  and about you as a person and… well, we've talked and at this point... and as a  _friend_  to not want you to  _know_  all the options to make  _sure_ … For me, knowledge is power, and when people don't have the knowledge then they're in danger. And I want you to be safe. Even if I sound rude.

Ugh… social anxiety is making me regret ever opening my mouth and now I want to take up residence under a rock. Imma stop talking now. I'm gonna actually respond to stuff and… yeah. Transition!

Okay… I've run into a conceptual hole in my understanding. What makes physical copes more accurate? Can't you just… print an online copy?

By divinely inspired I meant that God would check to make sure everything wsa accurate. So, not only would the original Qu'ran be all true, but also the translation. And footnotes. Does Allah make sure that all the footnotes are right? Translations to other languages? Are there simplified and more complicated versions out there that are all inspired?

I've heard that some religions believe that translations are inspired (except for corruption and mistakes in printing) and footnotes are just people's best guesses. Which makes sense to me, I guess. Does that hold up?

I'm glad that you take realistic consequences of dying wrong seriously. I've met people who  _say_  they think bad things will happen if you die the wrong religion, but they don't at at all like they care about the very things they're saying will happen to actual people. That always unnerved me.

If things seem like contradictions… hm. This goes back to my poetry question, I think. With how much is meant to be taken literally. I think I need to understand this to be able to learn how to look at and understand the Quaran as a whole.

This is very interesting… okay, about conquest. Would you say that our accounts of Muhammad's conquests have been distorted? There were, from what I can find, a lot of caravan raids, which were provoked by the persecution of Muslims. And then later, Muslims took over most of Arabia. Was that supported in the Qu'ran?

Muhamad seemed to draft some plans of war before actually being attacked by enlisting the Banu Khazraj and Banu Aws in his battle plans, but Meccans did seem very likely to attack him sometime soon. Does that count as a life or death situation, if you don't try to disengage? Probable life or death since there weren't many, if any, tolerant places they could go?

How can taking over Arabia be for self defense and not conquest?

The part of your explaination that confused me was that the statements made about Allah's forgiveness were absolutes.

 _Allah_ _ **forgiveth not**_   _that partners should be set up with Him; but He forgiveth anything else, to whom He pleaseth; to set up partners with Allah is to devise a sin Most heinous indeed," (4:48). Also 4:116_

_The people of the Book ask thee to cause a book to descend to them from heaven: Indeed they asked Moses for an even greater (miracle), for they said: "Show us Allah in public," but they were dazed for their presumption, with thunder and lightning. Yet they worshipped the calf even after clear signs had come to them;_ _**even so we forgave them** _ _; and gave Moses manifest proofs of authority," (4:153)._

Unless the 'we' mentioned in the second passage doesn't include Allah, those seem mutually exclusive. Allah forgiving in the case of repentance isn't actually mentioned in them. Maybe it's a context issue, but I don't see see the broader statement that forgiveness is case dependant anywhere. So, I think this harkens back to my question on how literally we should take the Quaran. When it says an absolute statement like:

' _Allah forgiveth not that partners should be set up with Him_ '

Can it be taken at face value, or do we need to see the whole Qu'ran as a whole an determine what Allah probably means as best we can determine to what Allah meant overall and case specificaly? It is poetry, afterall. Maybe it isn't meant literally?

Oh, I meant to ask you. You mentioned God's names and that included God being love. I couldn't find a passage that mentioned God's love in the Qu'ran, so if you could refer me to one that would be great.

Oh, we have mosques in Bludhaven and Gotham. Not very good ones, but there are here. These aren't exactly the kinda places for religious and expression, sadly enough. But there is a movement going to increase diversity and tolerance in both cities. Bludhaven's push is bigger, though, thanks to Dick.

Oh. I was just confused about why Allah would fake Isa's death because it seems so counterproductive. Starting another religion, and all that. Is it a case of doing the right thing even though it's misinterpreted? On a similar vein, why would Allah let his words be corrupted at all? It seems counterproductive, so it must be a lot more complicated than I understand. I feel like this is an instance of me not understanding his bigger plan or purpose…

Do you know what his goal was that would inspire him to allow that?

Dick doesn't talk about religion a whole lot, but I do have an eidetic memory, so whatever I heard him say I remember. Plus just what I've picked up otherwhere…

I remember him talking about Adam and Eve being the first people, and God made Adam out of dust. He talks about Abraham and Moses, who got the law from God. Obviously he talks about Jesus, who he said was Mary's son, and Mary was a virgin who gave birth miraculously. Jesus did miracles and was taken to be executed.

He also mentioned once that some people thought the 'Trinity' (how Christians see God: it's confusing) was 3 people and included Mary. Evidently, it is only one God and Mary isn't there at all. And Jesus's title as 'Son of God' isn't literal - they're the same person, and  _are_  God along with the Holy Spirit. Very confusing, I know.

Actually, I think I've heard that you'd agree with most of the 'Old Testament'.

Basically, everything before Jesus, or Isa, shows up.

Oh, and I want to apologize for spelling errors. My computer decided it wanted to type weirdly today, and now I can type for like, a minute solid before actually being able to  _see_  anything I'm doing, and it's making spelling really hard.

Heh. I called you a they becuase I didn't want to get onto gender while on the internet. Wing-tip #1, right?

Wa  **alaikum**  assalaam, Feline_Luv. And even if I would marry coffee with a happy heart… I still ask that you remember to take care of yourself. With full recognition of my hypocrisy, unless lives hinge on you not getting 9 hours of sleep.

FLUFF says:

" _Timmy Tim! The reason Jay is shipped with Black Mask is because the guy tried recruiting Jason in the comics once, was all up in his space, and people were like, yes, this needs to be a thing. People have dirty minds, Timmy, dirty minds. Oh, Talia and Jay? Yeah, that's a real thing. Not sure if it was retconned, but Jason slept with Talia in quite a few comics. It was probably statutory r*pe, despite both parties consenting, and the legal age probably being lower wherever they did it. Doesn't sound like your Jason went through that though. Which, yay! It doesn't sound like he got motherly mentor Talia though either, which is kinda a bummer."_

Hi, FLUFF. Waaaat. Wat is this even. No. Way. Oh, man.

I know this isn't cool, but I'm just fixating on what  _Damian_  would think if he knew about this… oh  _man_. What would make it… non concentual? How do you know it didn't happen? Oh  _man_  I have so many questions now!

Why would Talia be a  _motherly_  anything? She's… evil! Damian's stuck with her, but what would  _ever_  make her have that kind of relationship with Jason? And how could she be both motherly and… romantic? This doesn't make sense!

forever 122 says:

" _Hi, Tim. I am taking care of myself. I sleep at least eight hours a night. I hear you haven't been slepeing though. What's up with that? You were doing so well with sleep. The reason my head was all muddled, well, I'm not sure. It's just something that sometimes happens. Where I can only really compute simple things. Maybe it's because my tics and OCD have been acting up lately. I have no clue. Don't really care about that at this point in time._

_Humanities. I loved all the books we read. I stilll remember the first few books I read in ninth grade humanities. The Illiad, The Oddessey, and The Greek Trajedies. I'm not sure if this topic was from ninth or tenth grade, when we read Parzival, but Fate vs Destiny was a good discussion, along with if either of those actually exist. Don't even get me started on all the philosophy we read and discussed that year. Socrates, Aristotle, Confucious, and more. If anyone has actual friends, because everyone wants something, even helping other people is selfish because it makes you feel good. THANKS Aristotle. Pretty sure tenth grade was the grade we read part of the Bible in, so we had a lot of good discussions around God and other things, like "Are humans inherently evil?" Wait, that one was from when we read Dante's Inferno. That was a good one too. We read pretty much all of Shakespeare that year too. Don Quixote and Frankenstein were my favorites in eleventh. Sense & Sensibility and Paradise Lost were good too. Didn't really like the social contract stuff. It was too confusing for me. Yeah, I'm talking about you, Hobbes, Locke, and Rousseau! Twelfth was just FILLED with amazing books. Crime and Punishment, The Picture of Dorian Gray, The Sound and The Fury (confusing, but my favorite), Brave New World, A Street Car Named Desire (so good), and Bless Me Ultima (would also recommend)._

_A lot of discussion was also how to interpret certain things in the books along with the symbolism. Pretty sure there was some kind of philosophy in every grade. Ninth was heavy in it though. The Romans loved their philosophy._

_Do you think we exist in your universe too? Like, the citizens of Earth Prime also Exist on your Earth, but your Earth has the added bonus of having all of you on it, along with all the other supers? Plus villains, but, ya know. Gosh, you've been the easiest to write to. I've been having trouble all week with this."_

Hi, forevs. I've been… trying to sleep? Sleep means death. More sleep less planning. Less planning more dying. But great job with 8 hours! Yay! Clapping! Distraction…

I actually liked Sense and Sensibility a lot more than I thought I would! I read it on assignment over in Thailand, actually, while on a mission as Robin. Did alot of reading in the hotel room… aside from the, rather scathing, commentary it had going, I thought that the dialog was just so good… that book flowed, make no mistake.

The Picture of Dorian Grey was really good too! Obviously I don't  _believe_  the 'God writes a man's sins on his face' thing, but it was a pretty fascinating insight into the human psyche and how we relate to each other as individuals.

Hm. Well, statistically, there's no way you could exist. All the very specific factors of your existence are thrown off by the fact that history has been radically changed since the beginning with the introduction of new variables. However, the timestream does always try to correct itself, and achieve one uniform universe, which is why, even when things change in different universes, so many people stay the same. So you might exist here.

For example. In Earth 3 people make completely different choices that result in deaths that didn't happen in our world, and that'd been going on for years and years, since the beginning of their world. They should never have had a Superman or Wonder Woman in existance: they should've been different people, if anyone likke them existed at all.

But they did exist. So, I suppose, it depends on how much our universes deviated. It is possible, if something changes so darastically, for the universal tie that tries to realign the universes to snap, causing it to stop trying to allign the realities and allowing for a complete divergance of universes. Which would mean you don't exist.

But, since so many major  _events_  play out the same here as there (911, etc) I think the universes are tied, so there's a very good chance you do have dimensional counterparts over here.

Aw. You're making me blush. Thanks, I guess. I don't  _think_ of myself as easy to talk to, but I'll take it any day for sure!

**Discourse With Damian**

FLUFF queries: "Oh no! It's closing soon?! I better hurry with these then. Jay wanted to know Cass and Steph's, so here you go! I won't be holding them back anymore!

There aren't a lot of ships for Cass, so here are the few I've found. I don't think any of you will be super big fans of them though. The most popular one is StephCass! That one is SUPER popular.

For Steph, there are 2 main ones. TimSteph, Timmy and Steph, and StephCass, Steph and Cass. Both of these are super popular. BUT! People also like to ship Jayjay and Steph together sometimes. Not very often, but enough. Of course, I did mention DamiSteph earlier.

So, for Timmy's ships, like I said, I won't hold 'em back anymore. We'll start off easy though. TimSteph, as I have mentioned before. TimTam. Tim and Tam Fox. That one's from the RR comics. Since Tam was with him Timmy on his adventure. At least there. Don't know if that happened in your world. TimBabs, Tim and Barbra. TimCassie, Tim and Wodergirl. Now, TimKon is SO popular. I think it's more popular than TimSteph. Then, of course, we have the obligatory bad guy ship. Can you guess who it is? No? Seriously? You better have been able to guess Ra's. Ra's Al Ghul. TimRa's is pretty popular too... Was that from the RR comics too...? Pretty sure it was. Ra's is a creep to Timmy!

And now... I shall bombard you with all the favorite ones at once. Hoping it'll be easier to handle. Dami probably won't be allowed to see these ones. Okay, prepare yourselves!

Jay is popular for three-way relationships. KoriRoyJay is pretty popular.

Up next will be more wholesome things! Like tropes and AUs! Well, except for maybe that one…

Oh, also, Dami? I have nothing to apologize for. You're the one who drew those conclusions about Dickie from what I reported. I don't think that way. I know Dickie isn't any of those things. You're the one who is making it sound like I think that way.

Oh, Dami! Don't let Jon go to space with his grandpa, his Kryptonian grandpa, if he ever shows up. He'll come back in a few weeks aged to 17."

Greetings, FLUFF. You made highly degrading statements concerning Grayson and did not state that they were inaccurate, thus supporting the false myth that they are true. I am not making it sound like anything. There are many idiots in the world who believe what you espoused and you not attaching a disclaimer makes it sound as though you believe it and it supports the awful lies.

Also, I resent the suggestion that I would project such horrible statements onto Grayson. If I was ever forced to relate such blatant lies concerning him, I would do so while making  _sure_  everyone knew the truth as well.

And I have no idea what you mean concerning Jon.

Dandelion queries: "You are so lucky to live on an Earth! It's so pretty from space! I bet it's even prettier on the ground! Oh, I wish they would let us go down! The Earth girl said to say, thank you so much. She started ta cry a little. I... don' know if we measure sectors the same as Green Lanterns do. I've never actually seen one. Just hearda 'em. We probably do measure them the same.

I don't think they really care if you know their plans or not. They're super confident. I'm trying to figure out which Earth it is. The adults have stopped talking about it around us. I'm curious if it's this famous Earth Prime or not. I wonder if all Earths look this pretty. I really like the colors. There isn't much color on board. Except the nursery. There's some color in there. Don' go in there though, it's for the little kids. Do you have animals on you're planet?"

Greetings, Dandelion. It depends on where you are on Earth. Some places are far more scenic than others. It seems strange to me that your warships would include children. Is that not a liability? Do you not take up space that could be used far more efficiently?

I do have animals on my planet. I also own many animals. I do not know how familiar you are with Earth animals, however, I have a dog, cat, cow, turkey and a dragon-bat. Also, alligators.

Feline_Luv queries: "Salam alaycom Damian, Yeah, they were really nice friends back then, we all aren't really that close anymore, time and distance can do that. Yes it does count as a compliment. The compliments can be about physical traits as well as personality traits. Sometimes people have trouble acknowledging their physical traits, despite how obvious. Also it's nice to have physical traits acknowledged, it makes people feel better about themselves."

Wa-alaikum-salaam, Feline_Luv. Hm. I can relate. I made friends at Gotham Academy with whom I am not in close contact anymore either.

While I find it slightly strange that such obvious compliments can be beneficial, I suppose I can understand it. I think my advanced swordsmanship is obvious, yet I still appreciate Grayson's compliments on that… I do believe you are correct.

Do you think there are any topics I should steer clear of? Also, Grayson is gentle, but I worry that if I simply put that, he may not consider it a compliment. How would I express it in a non insulting manner?

 

forever 122 queries: "Hello, Damian. I would highly encourage Feline_Luv's jar with notes idea. That would be a wonderful gift. Would you ask your other siblings and some of Dick's friends to add to it too? I bet that would make him feel supremely loved. I know Feline_Luv already answered your question about compliments, but I want to add in that it doesn't have to be only compliments. You could add in times that Dick has assisted you in some way. Or times he made you feel loved. My alternate medicine class had me do something similar. Instead of compliments, we were supposed to fill it up with positive things that we did or positive things that happened that day. Then we could go back and look at all the things we had done. I personally didn't really understand the purpose, but maybe Dick would benefit from one of those too. In fact, you and your siblings should each have both of these jars. Heavens knows you all could benefit from them. I loved decorating the jar too. I decorated mine with ribbon and string. You could just leave it blank though too, to see all the papers inside. We actually wrote outs in pieces of wrapping paper, so all the patterns and colors would shine through.

Have you ever made art with a medium of yarn/string? It's pretty cool, in my opinion. I've been walking down a hall in my old high school to go mentor teams in FLL all this week and they had these huge framed works on the wall with the medium being yarn/string. To be honest, there is no difference between the two for me. Anyway, I saw it and thought, "I wonder if Damian has worked with yarn as a medium before?" The way you do it, the way I know how to do it, is by getting some wood are other strong/firm material and a lot of nails. The size of the nails depends on the "canvas" size. There are two ways to create the art from there, so I'll just let you look that up if you're interested in it. Don't want to fill up space talking about it if you don't have an interest and you could just look it up on your own if you were. I imagined a Nightwing symbol with a Flamebird symbol inside of it when I saw them. I think I might make some myself. Only problem would be finding room to hang it in my room...

Learned something interesting about bunnies when visiting a bunny farm to chill with the bunnies. Female rabbits have two uteruses (uteri? curse you, Latin!), meaning they can carry two litters of baby bunnies at a time. The litters are either birthed at the same time, or at different times. I thought that was pretty cool. Only found about it because a gentleman asked the owners how many stomachs rabbits have. They have one dude, not three like a cow. Honestly. Might go back sometime. Just thought I'd share that interesting info with you incase you weren't aware of it. I think it's pretty impressive. They had out quite a few different kinds of rabbits, but my favorite was this Flemish Giant rabbit, who was small for his breed, named Fudge. He just hopped into the blanket on my lap and sat there for about ten to fifteen minutes. There was also this Hotot bunny there named Tater tot, which I found hilarious. Tater tot the Hotot. Reminds me of tater tot hotdish. I hate tater tot hotdish, but I adored the bunny. Tuna fish hotdish is even worse. Also, random thing, look up the Harpy Eagle. That animal is both majestic and terrifying. Now I'm just rambling. Sorry. Now, we have to move on from easy stuff.

Dick. We are indeed talking about serious things here, so thank you so much for sharing what happened. You think I'm good at helping people though? Well, all I can do is try. You did very well helping Dick. you did all the right things, including calling Tim. Tim thought it was a panic attack, which it could have been. I'm thinking it might have been a bad flashback though. Talking to him was a good tactic, he slowly came back to the sound of your voice. Damian, I'm pretty sure Dick has PTSD. I'm not sure what could have set him off, but do you recall if his computer was on or off? I know it was awhile ago, so it's okay if you don't remember. I can't tell you what his PTSD is based on, it's not my place to say. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want any of you to know. You need to respect that, Damian, understand?

Dick has been overtaxing himself. Speeding himself too thin. Dick is, what I call, wearing a mask. He's trying so hard to keep things positive, that he's bottling up all bad things, his concerns and worries, how he feels about certain things going on. I've been trying to encourage him to not put his mask back on, but he thinks he needs to. At least for now, when everything is so overwhelming. He shouldn't be, but that's what the eldest usually does so the younger ones don't worry. Once this diary comes to an end, some of that pressure will be relieved. I don't doubt he'll be sad that he had to end it though. Try and take his mind off of it once everything settles down more. Maybe you two could go do same fall activities together.

I know these probably weren't the answers you wanted. We can't make Dick better again right away. It will take awhile to even begin. Once the Deathstroke threat is gone, and the connection is close, that would be a good time for him to start healing. Unfortunately, that means I won't be around to help with that. If you have anymore questions for me, it doesn't matter what they are, shoot. We don't have much time, and I'm trying to help as much as I can before then. If there are questions on how to help Dick more after the connection closes, ask now. You're doing things right, Damian. Keep it up if you can."

Greetings, forever 122. I will add your ideas to the list. However, if I do include Grayson's associates, I will let Gordon take accountability for starting the movement. I have a reputation to maintain, and grayson will know the truth anyway.

I have not worked with yarn or string, but I have seen some work in the medium and thought it looked interesting. Perhaps I could give it a try. At the very least, I would have materials to entertain Alfred.

You visited a bunny farm? That sounds fun! How come you got to go? Is it free? Can you adopt bunnies from there? I, also, appreciate cuddly animals. They are extremely pleasant to be around.

How do I determine whether or not Grayson has 'PTSD'? I have been versed in the basics of psychology, but I always struggle with application.

I assure you, I shall engage in activity with Grayson and shall drag his emotions out of him with wild horses! (As I believe the saying goes?)

I wish to know how to care for Grayson in the case of 'PTSD'. I have never done so before, and could use advice.

mild_mannered_apricot queries: "Damian-

So the story of my name... well it was back when I didn't curse as much as I do now, so I would think of weird and random insults to throw at people instead of just saying f you. I actually never did use any of them. This was back in middle school, so i was pretty mild-mannered myself lol. I'm much less so now. Anyway, I was making a tumblr after I went on a three hour long fanfiction binge and was trying to think of a name for it and thought of mild-mannered apricot bc it was the last insult I'd thought up, so I made it that. Later, I thought it was pretty cool so I made it my name on everything and now it's my brand I guess.

Ok I have to go now bye"

Greetings, milkd_mannered_apricot. That is… interesting. You cursed often so you made your name a substitute for cursing? Intriguing. Also, I approve of having a brand. Brands are important.


	93. Chapter 93

**October 14, 2019**

Hi, guys. Two things. One is that I want to make sure that you all know for sure that I will have to stop posting. I'm gonna be here Tuesday and then Wednesday will be the last day… the last day we can post to you guys.

Second thing. I have decided (with help from you guys) that this family needs a vacation. Badly. That said, it's not like I can just ignore my responsibilities to the world. Fortunately, a solution has presented itself. In a manner of speaking.

As we've been tracking the breech in the multiverse, it seems to be some kind of… well, a fleet. Of warships, more or less. They didn't stick around, though, and high tailed it out of the dimension. We've managed to hack into some of their files and frequencies, though, and they have been determined a threat to Earth. We need to find their base, infiltrate, and at least retrieve some serious information.

Now, to do this, we need to send in a group of highly trained operatives who can work as a team and retrieve information, work undercover, fight with no traces, and get back in one piece. And, since we're gonna be going to some of the main bases, which are protected with power dampeners, our operatives need to be able to operate without super powers.

You can probably see where this is going.

I'll be working as mission leader, [more or less :)] and since Dami is my partner, he's coming with me. Jason is both demolitions and plainclothes specialest, and Tim is the tech guy. It's something only we can do, but with our level of training, it's not actually that dangerous, all things considered.

And you know what that means? Family. Bonding. We are going to have so many feelings discussions. Just. So many of them.

I'll be telling the police force that I'm going to be moving out of state for a little while with my brothers to help Damian get away from old reminders and for family bonding. Which is absolutely accurate. Amy will know what's going on in more detail.

The Birds of Prey and Titans will help cover Bludhaven and whatever Gotham needs while we're gone.

_Robin and You_

Feline_Luv asks: " _Hi Mr Grayson. Huh? Funny? *blushes* How is what I refer to you as funny?_

_No you didn't offend me I was just worried if Dandelion was offended. Oh that sentence, look, I was trying to appeal to both sides. What Dandelion claims to do with children is bad, being aggressive towards that was a bit called for. The 'moving on' was me trying to change the topic. You didn't say anything wrong. Sorry if I stressed you out with my response._

_OK, thank you for explaining._

_Hey did you read Damian's reaction to Forever122 mentioning a bunny farm? I swear that was way too adorable. 3"_

Hi, Feline_Luv! I guess it's just funny because there isn't  _really_  anything… inappropraite about my name. Cause it's just a name, and I've been told I was named in the 1940s in your world. So it's funny that you treat it that way, 'cause society makes it seem different now. But like I said, I don't mind at all. Ther's a bunch of people I know who don't use my name for that reason. Damian included!

I  _did_  read Damian's reaction to the bunnny farm! Oooh I have  _got_  to take to one sometime now! This is going on the bucket list.

Hal Jordan asks: " _Dick:_

_That's a miracle! I can't imagine how the parents must have felt knowing that they have a perfect baby after all the negative reports before that. Prayer? Hmm... I used to do that when I was a kid. I prayed to God to keep my family safe. I might have been a troublesome kid but I still loved my family. Do you pray often? I know being a vigilante in a dangerous neighbourhood is dangerous no matter how skilled you are._

_Someone mentioned Blackest Night? Yeah it's part of the Green Pantern oath. It's also an apocalyptic event that the lanterns called it. Is it the same as prime Earth? I mean do they write a comic series about this too? If yes, I actually want to read it if I can._

_Oh, and I Guess you are closing this diary buddy? I know I haven't been here for long. I don't usually read someone else's diary but I happened to chance upon yours. Don't mind me. I think your diary has been a great help to others and myself. Everyone needs a little positivity including a space cop like me; and you are great at that! That is why you my friend, is fit to be a Blue lantern. You are worried of bad guys finding this connection too and I can understand that. We superheroes always fear that something bad will happen and we can't prevent it. But I say, no fear! Maybe try to tide over the issue of Deathstroke at your side before continuing this connection with the folks at prime Earth? It would be sad to see you close this connection, seeing how the "prime Earthers" adore this. Maybe do your diary entry weekly? Saves you the time to write daily entry to concentrate on Deathstroke and other threats etc.?_

_I'll miss this diary thing but I'll remember your offer to come over to Bludhaven in future!_

_Hal."_

Hi, Jordan. Well, I've heard that baby was a real handful at times, so maybe not perfect, but I know those parents loved that kid to death and could've been more glad to have him. :)

I do pray often, just not very obviously, most of the time. Usually, it's quick and in my head, and you would've be able to notice if you were watching. Just… it's a conversation, y'know? Doesn't necessarily have to be fully fleshed out, sometimes. It can just be a quick thought up.

Yeah, Earth Prime does have a Blackest Night series. I looked it up. Haven't read it, though.

Well, since I'll actually be out of the universe, writing even weekly will still be hard. Aside from that, we could still get hacked, so it would still be dangerous.

I'll look forward to seeing you drop in.

forever 122 says: " _Diiiccckkk! You have to stop making me cry! I usually brush off compliments, being like, sure, whatever, you're just saying that. But you... Ugh, stop it, Dick!_

_If Damian went into the van though, would he have to act like Damian Wayne, or would he be allowed to act like Flamebird. Hmm, so that's what Blackest Night is. ...Ya know, Superboy Prime is actually the reason Jason woke up. It's kind of stupid, he punched reality or something and a bunch of things changed. Jason coming back to life being one of them. Oh my gosh, FLUFF, no! Do not bring up the death poll!_

_Been around since Day 3, huh? I think you're mistaken. I've been around since Day 1, maybe Day 2. ...Gosh, I've been in it for the long haul, huh? Dick, stop with the compliments! I just- I just... How did I get so attatched to you people... Maybe it's because I pretended I could talk to you long before this became a thing. I know, that's kind of weird. I've always done things like that though, ever since I was little. Guess I never outgrew it. Maybe it's because I DO see part of myself in each of you, both good and bad, and I don't want any of you to experience the bad. (insert pause here) God, I can feel the love in my heart._

_Ya know, it's kind of funny. After replying to you about truisms the first time, I was browsing through the magazine we got with weird and funny stuff in it, including an abundance of t-shirts. "It's better to have loved and lost than to live with a psycho for the rest of your life." I took it as a sign that maybe you had a point._

_Heh, to me, there is the usual idiot, and a good kind of idiot. Someone who cares to much and is willing to do so much for others. Who puts others before themselves. I'd say you and your brothers are the good kind of idiots. Take that as a compliment and not an insult, because it is meant as a compliment._

_I told you to stop making me cry! I don't think I ever ended up answering that question, is sadness a good thing? My answer is yes, it is a good thing. Despite it usually hurting, sadness means you cared a lot about whatever you're sad about. It's... a tragic beauty, I suppose. I know that probably doesn't make to much sense, but it's the words I found to describe it. Crying is also good, it's healthy. It's letting all the sadness and stress leave you're body._

_...I'm curious. Based on our interactions, how old do you think I am? Please, go ahead and guess. ...Is there any last minute things you want to talk about? I've had this question for awhile; What's the weirdest thing you've done while maintaining eye contact with someone? Also, I need you to please buy Damian a giant bunny plushie for me. I don't care if he wants it or not, he is getting it. Please please please. Go to google and look up giant bunny plushie. Go to shopping. Now, first of all, ignore the weird bunny baby doll(?) thing. It gives me the creeps. You'll know it when you see it. Any who, there are two options I like. One is called Floppy the Stuffed Lop Bunny Plush. Don't have a preference for colors, except probably not white, too much potential for it to get dirty. The second option is Cuteholland Lop bunny flying rabbit. I am pretty sure these are the same product, but one is considerably cheaper. Now, you don't have to do this, but it would mean a lot to me if you did. You should have hear Damian talking about bunnies after I told him I visited a bunny farm._

_Don't think I forgot about you handling things better either, mister. Make SURE you take a vacation after all of this. Talk to someone too. I actually think it would be worth the effort to vet a psychologist for all of you. Yes, ALL of you. I bet Doctor Leslie Thompkins would have some recommendations for you."_

Hi, forevs. There is no stopping the compliments. They are all true. I honestly and truly do not believe anything more in my life than that you are a wonderful and amazing person who deserves love and affection and to be appreciated for how incredible you are.

And you know something? I was thinking, Sunday, about my dads. Bruce and John, specifically. And… I was thinking about how much they hurt me. Because I'v been through a lot, there. And I was thinking about how I've been talking about not closing yourself off to avoid pain and then I realized…

I'm a hypocrite. Because that's exactly what I've been doing. I've been distancing myself and trying to pretend like I didn't have my own feelings about… everything that's been going on because I didn't wnat to get hurt  _again_ because it's already happened  _so much_  in my life, you wouldn't believe how many times I've  _actually_  been betrayed, it  _hurts_ …

Um. And, talking with you. I just. Decided to… let down the walls again. And let myself feel. And I haven't regretted it. Won't be going back. This is good. So thank you for helping me. When I didn't expect to be helped.

I thought your first comment was Day 3… boy, I dunno, though. It's hard to track those comments for sure. You have  _definitely_ , more than anyone else, been in it for the long haul.

I don't think it's that weird to think about talking with people you've only read about. I do it all the time. I think everyone does. It's just… natural, and healthy, to find the best and worst of ourselves in the people we see and read about, and it's natural to want to interact with those people.

And I do love you as well. With all my heart.

Oh, if Damian went for the van… he'd probably make a mask out of his clothes, somehow, and go all nameless vigilante on the guy. Punched the wall of reality… I think I heard something about that… but I thought Jason was ressurected with the Lazerus Pit?

Ah… what death poll?

I have to agree with you on sadness. I don't think we can ever appreciate the good without sadness to gauge how important it really is.

I would guess that you're 18. I know you can drive, so probably 16 or older (though not necessarily) and you talk about your parents as an active part of your life, so probably not older than 18. I feel like you might've been more specific before, too, but I'm not sure. Of course, I could always be wrong.

Weirdest thing with eye contact… mmm, not sure. But the time I defiled the shrine of the Goddess of Popped Corn with butter is up there. That one's a pretty long story. It involves a very strange alien culture of mimicry and segregation.

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, Floppy is so  _cute_! I love her! Dami is  _absolutely_ getting one as soon as is feasably possible! Sososososo cute! And I did read Damian's talk about the bunnies! It was the most adorable of things!

We will be vacationing, promise! We're good, and part of the reason we're going so long is to be able to talk with each other. This is like. The perfect compromise. We're actually considerable over prepared for this mission.

Jason

Feline_Luv says: "Hi Jason! OK, I was really excited and told Richard about you potentially getting a pet panther, I will quote his response, "Jason is getting a panther? Woah! Where's he gonna keep it? I can totally help him get a panther!" SO yeah! He can help you get one!

The one I plan to write? It will be fantasy, action adventure. The main character is a teenage girl with shadow manipulation powers, because of that most people think she is evil, but she's actually a very kind and caring person. She constantly deals with that identity issue, she knows she isn't evil but with the way others act around her she is constantly scared of becoming evil. I'm planning to start the first book with her school life to give context, but the problem with doing that is most of her adventure will be after this major event that forces her away from her blood family and school friends. I'm scared to develop those character in the first book when they will be so minimal in all the books afters. I mean some will still have an appearance but small and likely as villains. Should I write the first book about after this major event and write a prequel about that school life? But if I start after the major event, there won't be much context.

I don't know where to start. I want to give context but I'm scared that will bore my readers. But if I start in the aftermath of a major event, it will confuse my readers. What do you suggest?

Lol, of course it will! A friend the main character makes after the major event can transform into any feline she has contact with, also an in-between state of a cat and human. Like the main character she is mistakenly labelled as evil by people that are scared of her eating them. She wouldn't, she hates the taste of human blood and only eats halal meat."

Hi, Feline_luv. Sweet. I'll ask Artemis if she's good with getting a cat, and then see what I can do about getting one.

I like the set-up for your book. 'S a pretty interesting way to set up a character… lots of room for development and actually havin a layered and interesting personality.

I do think that you shouldn't spend too much time developing characters that aren't going to end up being important. As for whether or not to spend a lot of time before the 'major event'... well, it depends on what happens in school.

If there's a lot of events that are important for the development of the plot, and maybe a minor villain she needs to beat as she finds her competence as a fighter and strategist, then I think it'd be fine. If it's just a social drama then no, definitely not.

Wouldn't fit with the rest of the series.

Some things you could do would be to begin your story after the 'major event' and tell everything else in flashbacks. Or, you could begin with a flashback that establishes her former life and family and maybe friends. Then cut to real time. Then, through the story, keep cutting back in flashbacks.

Confusing the audience initially is okay as long as everything comes together well and they know enough to track with the story.

But those are just some ideas. Obviously you have to go with whatever flows best for you as the author, and I don't know how the plot works.

Is the friend of the main character Muslim? And that makes me wonder if this takes place in America. And if there's going to be a subplot of social tensions on the religious level… obviously you have something going on with people assuming your main characters are monsters based on physical appearances.

Are you going to make a statement about religious stereotyping and it's effects on society? What kind of themes does your story have relating to 'the real world'?

I've written a thing or to myself (all short, though) and I always try to work in something that I can use to help fix somethin in the world around me.

Ethan1234 says: "Hey, Jay! How are you, big bro!

Thanks for the jacket! It is super cold at night, and your jacket is super warm! A tad bit big and a little heavy, but it's very cozy. Very... "Jason Todd". Caring, passionate, protective, strong. That's how I'd describe you and your jacket. And the gunpowder smell? *sniffs jacket* It's not too bad, big bro. I could always wash it or put cologne. Thanks, big brother!

So, we have a couple of more days and then... *tears start streaming* *tears continuing to stream down my face*

Y'know... when I read that you not only accepted me and let me think of you as my big brother, but that you also did the same and call me "little brother"... I was practically crying. I was ugly crying lol XD. It was pretty funny how I was crying, but I gotta be honest, there was so much emotion. I... never really had a big brother in my life before. To have a bigger brother like you is just... I don't think I could ask for anything more. And as your little brother, I am going to keep you in my heart forever and ever and I'm always gonna remember that I have a big brother who really does care for me and loves me and accepts me as one of their own (I LOVE YOU SO MUCH JAY YOU'RE AN AMAZING BIG BROTHER sorry I just had to say that haha).

Multiverse hug! *runs to you and hugs you for 10 mins straight* Oh... wow! How much do you bench, man! You're really dang strong! What is it between both you and Dick and having really, REALLY strong hugs?! Your arms were kinda constricting me like a cobra there; I almost couldn't breathe, haha! Dang, I gotta give ya props for working out so much, bro! *smile from ear to ear* *"little brother adoring big brother" look coming from my eyes*

Well... what could be some of my final questions that I could ever ask my big brother? Okay...

What are some of the things that you first thought of me the first time we spoke to each other? For me, I'm gonna be honest, you looked really intimidating and a little scary at first. All that I knew was that Red Hood is a guy in a mask who is a badass, superior fighter and keeps criminals accountable using pretty strong methods. At first, I was kinda scared that maybe I wasn't good enough for you and I would one day get on your bad side haha! That's why I wanted to know your stance on the innocent or the "street rats" (they're still good Gothamites imo) that do smaller crimes just to provide for themselves or their family. I knew you wouldn't even dare  _point a gun_  at an innocent guy, let alone kill him, but I kinda needed to know if it was safe to talk to you... as I sad, some people at my school aren't so nice to me so I got a little anxious at first. I hope you understand, it was never anything about you, big brother.

How do you plan on handling Deathstroke? I know Dick said he was gonna talk about this later but I wanna know how you yourself are gonna handle him. Are you gonna be tough on him, punishing him for even  _thinking_  about hurting others, or are you gonna lend a hand of kindness? I'm not trying to influence you, big bro, but I just wanna know whatcha gonna do. Ultimately, when it comes down to it, I trust you and I believe you're gonna do the right thing. Just keep us in your head, all the brothers and sisters around the world that consider you a super badass big brother, okay? Myself included, no shame!

Can you explain to me how our connection puts people in danger? Big bro, I kinda wanna know because I really wanna understand how I might be putting others in danger of getting hurt. Bro, you know dang well that I would never want to hurt anyone at all. How can our connection hurt others? Could... could it potentially hurt us? Me?

When you win against Deathstroke, what are you guys planning on doing after? Are y'all gonna come back to Gotham? How will you guys remember us in the future? For me, I will save our conversations and I will continue to keep looking at our conversations as something of a reminder of you. I will always see you as a big brother to my little brother and I will always keep you in my heart. I have a huge heart, so you have plenty of room for you to stay and live there!

*sigh* *tears continuing to fall*

Y'know, Jay, I wonder what life would be like if you and your brothers were here on my earth. Would you guys still be superheroes, kicking butt in our streets? I often wonder what would happen if we could meet for the first time. I think if you came to my home and met me and my siblings, I think my siblings and I would've tackle you with hugs!

It really sucks that I have a brother that I don't think I could ever meet in person or even get a nice picture of. But all I know is what the stories of who you guys are. Red Hood. Six-foot, 220-lb jock-type badass who protects the weak and innocent through fighting the evil. You're someone who would never let anyone innocent have the possibility of getting hurt by someone mean or evil, yet I think you're someone who would have pity and help people who are struggling and only think abt doing crime just to have enough money to buy food or have a place to stay. You seem like someone who doesn't forget about the poverty they came from, but also uses it and the people in poverty as motivation and a source of passion to fight more bad guys. That part, that heroic part, I love that abt you, big bro. Always remember that your lil bro is proud of you for being a hero. Just... when you get back from Deathstroke, please don't fight any innocent people. Don't ever hurt the innocent, Jay. And have some pity for the (not-at-all) "street-rat" criminals for me. I'm someone who likes giving second chances.

One final question and I want you to be honest with me: all those times when you said I wasn't weak, or annoying, or a bad friend... did you really mean them? And do you mean them up to now? It's okay if you didn't mean them, or you only said them to make me happy... but, goddang, if you really meant them and you really REALLY believe that I'm worthy of love... maybe I'll believe it. Maybe I deserve to love myself more. Maybe I can smile more. :)

Also, I have one request: do you think you could create some contact between Roy and I? I've never gotten the chance to talk to him and I really wanna tell him something! Also, Bizarro, too? I have something short to tell him as well.

Well. I gotta save my most emotional messages for Wednesday. I love you, big brother. I miss you. I wish you were here next to me. I wish I could keep hugging you more (don't worry, Jay-bro. I got another hug saved for Wednesday! With that one, you can hug me as tight as possible. Get ready to be a constricting cobra haha!).

I love you, Jay. I love you, big brother.

See you Wednesday! *super huge smile, tears still in my eyes and falling down*

-Ethan

PS: sorry if I said "I love you" too much, I kinda get a tendency to do that haha!"

Hi, Ethan! I'm pretty busy, but doin' well, considering everything. I hope you get alotta use outa the jacket. It's worn, but it's a good one.

Don't worry, Ethan. I will always accept you and love 'ya, lil bro, but don't go thinkin' that's the most important thing. You don't need me: I'm good, don't get me wrong, but I ain't the best thing around. You're gonna be just fine after I'm gone: the siblings you got with you are just as incredible as I am, and ain't nothing gonna come that can beat you down for good.

I know, 'cause if you don't let it it won't be able to.

Don't you be worried about crying, ugly or otherwise. And don't think any less of yourself for it. I don't think it's funny, and I ain't gonna laugh at'cha.

You got yourself a big bro now, and you don't need to be worried 'bout yourself anymore.

Well, aside from just being naturally freakishly strong from the Lazerous Pit, (and you understand that the specifics of my exercise routine is a trade secret) I can safely tell you that I spend many many hours exercising to peak physical condition.

And if Dick tells you that I have sacrificed too much agility for brute strength you can tell him I said that there is no such thing as too much brute strength. I'm flexing really hard right now, tell Dick he should be burning up with jealousy.

You may have a multiverse hug every day. 15 minute minimum. No rainchecks no returns. Just unavoidable hugs. If you miss one you get two the next day. Which actually might make it a raincheck, but you get my point.

First time we met… well, I was wondering who you were and why you wanted to know about what I thought. Thought it was pretty neat that someone wanted to ask the serious important stuff to a buncha different people to get perspectives. Wondered how often I'd hear from you.

Bein' intimidated at first is normal. Being cautious is a good thing. You gotta make sure you know who it is you're talkin with before you let out dangerous stuff, especially on the internet. Make sure you stay safe, okay? I don't take it personally at all, I applaud completely you wanting to check to see if I was on the up and up.

Checking is smart. Keep it up.

Well, I'm not gonna be  _around_  for Deathstroke, apparently. I think the plan Dick was talking about was this family vacation / investigate the aliens thing. We were  _going_  to deal with him when he came back, but now, apparently, we're not gonna be here. He is a tough cookie, though, since he can break outta pretty much any prison out there.

The problem with the connection is that it can be hijacked. It takes alot to disguise a signal powerful enough to punch through dimensions, especially if there are a bunch of signals going through. And if you don't disguise it, and someone's looking for it, then it isn't that hard to intercept.

What that means  _then_  is that they can hack into it and find all the information being transmitted. In this case, that includes alot of personal information like secret identities and important locations. It also means that the signals can be tracked, and, in our case, that'd lead them straight to Dick.

And then the things people could do with that information… so many people would be in danger. Our friends could be held hostage, or our families, with our identities exposed we wouldn't be able to maintain the same double lives, so we'd lose connections we need to keep our operations running.

It'd be bad. Real bad. And I do know you wouldn't want that to happen. Could never have doubted it for a second.

But we're spending more time and effort cloaking ourselves, now. So, as long as we shut down soon, you won't be in danger and you aren't putting anyone else in danger either. We just can't  _keep it up,_  realistically.

After we get back from space… I don't think any of us know what we're gonna do. It's up in the air, really. But it'll involve keeping people safe, we know that much. And it will definitely involve remembering you.

For one thing, all our conversations are on my computer, and as I am a bat, I never delete anything. So they will be there until long after I'm dead again. And I don't forget my friends or my family. I definitely don't forget my little brothers. I'm never going to forget you. I will live with you for as long as you keep me around. And there's nothing that can stop me.

If we were on your world, we'd be tryin' to make the world a better place. Whatever that means and however it looks. But, whatever it is we'd be doing, I hope I'd always have time to come to your house and be tackled with hugs.

I'll remember who I am, Ethan. Empathy and anger and passion and all. I'll look for second chances where I can give them. Just remember who you are in return.

Write whatever you want to Roy and Bizarro. I'll send 'em in and get their responses for 'ya.

You may have a second multiverse hug. And it is going to last through to the end of this conversation.

You do not 'say I love you' too much. Go say it as many times as you want. Yell it, if you feel like it. Go for it, lil bro. It's a good tendency to have.

I meant everything I said to you, Ethan, and I always did. I don't lie, remember. I tell it straight. Every time. And you deserve all the love in the world. You deserve to love yourself and you deserve to be loved. And you are. I don't give out multiverse hugs to just anybody, you know. :)

forever 122 says: "Hi, Jay. (head in hands) (insert sigh here) I hope you all will be able to work on new relationships with Bruce eventualy. I know it won't happen anytime soon, but I hope someday it'll be better.

(insert laugh here) I won't tell anyone on your side your a secret teddy bear on the inside, but people over here know that well enough.

Yes, I taught Dick the word glomp. He, however, has been gloping long before I gave him the the word. All I did was give him a name to the action he has been doing. (inset pause) Ugh, stupid tics acting up... Anyway, after glomping you, I went to youtube to look at glomping videos. They're pretty intertaining. I just looked up glomping. My favorites are "Travis and the Infamous Flying Glomp Story", "Blacksen Explains Glomping", "Kakashi Glomping Project" and any of The Glomp Me Guy stuff. I always get some good laughs out of those. (dawning realization) Oh my gosh, I didn't ask your permission to glomp you! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! You have to ask people permission first, 'cause if you glomp them out of no where, either party could get hurt. Ahhhh please forgive me!

I won't be able to pull him outta his 'I am going to smile myself into not having problems anymore' mentality anymore, since I won't be around to talk to. I really think you all should vet a psychologist. Not just for Dick, but for all of you. It would be worth the time and effort.

Mm- so I'm looking throguh this catalogue of fun shirts, yeah? What do you think of this one, "People in sleeping bags...are the soft tacos of the bear world"? Man, I love the whatonearth catalogue. There's also "Cereal Killer", "No one ever suspects the short ones", "If you met my family, you'd understand", "Please take a moment to appreciate my vast knowledge and experience", "Yet, despite the look on my face, you're still talking" "It was me. I let the dogs out", "Dogs have owners. Cats have staff.", "Kind people are my kinds people", "Clearly this is not the grownup table", "I embraced my flaws, you should too", "I put salt on my salt", "People...Not a big fan", "Is it me, or is this a festival of idiots?", "That's a terrible idea! What time?", "I'm not always SARCASTIC. Sometimes I'm ASLEEP.", "Some things are better left unsaid. But I'm probably going to say them anyway.", "I'm a happy-go-lucky ray of friggin' sunchine!", "Sawdust is man glitter", "I'M NOT someone you should put on speakerphone", "My spirit animal has rabies", "Sarcasm: It's how I hug.", "Queen of damn near everything", "If you love me, let me sleep", "Weird is a side effect of being Awesome", "If you can't say something nice, say something sarcastic", "You're entitled to your opinion. Even though it's wrong, stupid, and ridiculous", "I have red hair because God knew I needed a warning label", "Do not allow this person to have (personalized message here)", "1. Denial 2. Anger 3. Bargaining 4. Depression 5. Acceptance The 5 stages of waking up", "Being an adult is the dumbest thing I've ever done". Now, I know that that is a lot. I need your help though. Out of all of these, which one fits each of your siblings best? Yes, there were a lot more, but I thought these ones suited certian people.

Random question; What is the weirdest thing you've done while keeping eye-contact? Also, saw a sign on the road a while back. Thought you might maybe appreciate it; Motorcycles Are Not Mosquitos Don't Squash Them. Also, I'm surveying all your brothers, based on out interactions, how old do you think I am? I know, internet safety and all that, but I'm curious. Anything specific you want to talk about last minute?"

Hi, forevs. Maybe one day.

(Scowls) Oh, people do  _not_  think I am a teddy bear. I am  _fearsome_  I tell you. You're all terrified. Admit it.

Oh, don't worry about me. I'm a big tough guy. I can take a little glomping. Won't hurt me. Eh, I'd guess you're 17-18 range. More or less. Why do you ask?

Let's see… obviously, I can't sum up a  _whole_  personality in one shirt, but…

Dick: Do not allow this person to Have: (insert)

Me: That's a Terrible Idea! What Time? (This is also Roy)

Tim: You're Entitled to your Opinion…

Damian: Yet, Despite the Look on my Face, You're Still Talking

Weirdest thing I've ever done while keeping eye contact is eat an alive fire beetle. The only fun that came out of that experience was watching Donna's face.

Most of the weird things I don't include eye contact as I am wearing a mask of some kind.

Yeah… it's 3:40 AM right now, so I can't actually think of anything else to cover. But if I come up with something I'll put it on.

Red Robin's Response Page

Feline_Luv says:

" _Hi Timothy, when you put it like that, it makes me really nervous. I'm only a concerned Muslima not a sheik, that a lot of pressure. Um, I'll still try._

_No, I meant studying other religions. Obviously studying my own religion is important. I'm not you Timmy, I'm not a super genius crime fighter. I'm not smart enough to study that much given what I need to focus on right now._

_You weren't that rude, I just get defensive when it comes to my sleep patterns. Sorry if I offended you or triggered you, it was uncalled for. Sorry, sorry, sorry._

_I understand your conceptual hole, I've been in it too, apparently no on will. That's where the inability kicks in, printing out a false Qu'ran is prevented by something or someone. I get that doesn't make much sense to you, you have no faith. Sorry, I don't know a better way to explain: it just is, something or someone will always get in the way from printing a full fake Qu'ran, a book goes through a lot to be published, many people check and correct mistakes._

_Does God correct footnotes? Allah inspires to double check, he inspires to only have knowledgeable scholars to write the footnotes. So indirectly he does._

_Of course I care! They are living breathing beings just like me! I do not wish the flames and torture of hell to even the meanest of my bullies, let alone my friends!_

_The translated copies have summaries and footnotes to help with that._

_watch?v=dQVMdh6d3h0_

_watch?v=70ocAUjEZ0Q_

_"Indeed, God does not forgive association with Him, but He forgives what is less than that for whom He wills. And he who associates others with God has certainly fabricated a tremendous sin." (4:48)_

_"Indeed, God does not forgive association with Him, but He forgives what is less than that for whom He wills. And he who associates others with God has certainly gone far astray." (4:116) ~A bit less aggressive but similar._

_"The people of the scripture ask you to bring down to them a book from the heaven. But they had asked of Moses [even] greater than that and said, "Show us God outright," so the thunderbolt struck them for their wrongdoing. Then they took the calf [for worship] after clear evidences had come to them, and We pardoned that. And We gave Moses a clear authority." (4:153)_

_I can see your confusion with the first one, the middle of it is worded weirdly, poetry can be like that. I understand the message though, more from experience and understanding the other two parts, 'what is less' I believe that refers to a lesser level of that worship. I'll try to put that in perspective: A high level would be people that 100% no changing their mind believe that God has a partner. A lower level(lesser) they put someone or thing as a high level but not as high as the one God. Does that make sense?_

_Sorry it makes sense to me, but I have a lot more experience with poetry, so I can understand it well and I'll not the best at describing sometimes._

_OK, the last one. It's talking about people that keep asking for more prove after they were already given prove, them doing this showed that they were in denial and would not accept the one God as the true God. The 'thunderbolt struck them' I assume is discipline, thought how the rest of the line makes it out, they weren't damaged so that implies a warning shot. After the warning shot of thunder the disbelievers were pardoned, later in the surah it mentions a punishment for those disbelievers so that implies that the pardon was only for their in life not the life after (Life after is heaven or hell). Was that a detailed enough explanation?_

_Again I'm only a Muslima raised around educated Muslims, I would recommend double checking with an actual trained sheik._

_I don't need to reference, there are too many options to reference. Here's another video that helps._

_watch?v=XPlKIOJXR2I_

_It breaks my heart to hear of such places. I must be so difficult for any Muslims in the area or people that wish to learn. It's nice to know Richard is doing something to help fix this horrible issue._

_Definitely confusing. Islam is not that confusing, La illaha illallah - There is no God but Allah._

_I have no right to get angry at spelling mistakes. If I didn't have the page checking my spelling, what I say would be gibberish._

_Pssht, I am constantly referring to myself as a Muslima, I'm not exactly hiding my gender, besides most peoples writing style gives gender and/or personally away so..._

_Barking up the wrong tree Little Timmy, my sleep pattern can't be fixed that easy, at least I try to stop eating past 11pm and sleep before 2am. Baby steps._

_May God help you through any struggle and guide you to peace. Salam alaycom"_

Hi, Feline_Luv. What do you have to study for that's more important than making sure you're on the correct path to avoid eternal damnation?

And I'm not saying you need to be me! Not even for a second. 'S not what I mean. I don't think you need to be a 'genius' to find the truth: I think a God would never have made the truth so that only a genius could figure it out.

I just… I'm honestly, very seriously asking, as a person who compulsively  _could not_  rest without checking everything. How can you be okay with accepting your birth religion without researching in depth, or at least as much as will fit into your schedule?

I agree with you on the seriousness of the issue, wholeheartedly and unreservedly.

I also apologize if I'm not making much sense right now. It's  _actually_  2:27 AM right now, and I promise that normally I would be in bed. I'm just trying to stay up because I don't have much longer with this diary and it is important to me to be able to talk and understand what I don't  _get_  yet.

Do you remember way back when I said that Dick had given me a list of things that, if proved, would debunk Christianity? Are you saying that if I manage to print off a incorrect Qu'ran and put a book cover on it, that would debunk the  _entire religion_  of Islam?

What if it'd published by atheists to disprove Islam? Would that count as a disproving? Or is it a specific rule that says that only devoted, scholarly Muslims are incapable of printing a false Qu'ran?

I'm sorry, I just can't get behind 'you don't understand because you don't have faith'. I can't check that! I can't find a logical explanation behind it!

So basically, the answer to my 'literal poetry' question is that you do have to take the Quaran as a whole because  _technically_  there are contradictions, but you're meant to understand that it can't be taken literally, so  _conceptually_  there aren't contradictions.

It is pretty hard for people to learn about religion in places like this. It's part of why I'm so interested in talking to people like you: I've had so little opportunity for it growing up, and I really want to be able to find the truth instead of lying down and accepting what my culture is pushing on me.

I'm glad Dick's been able to help increase tolerance so much in Bludhaven. It's really become a better place because of him!

I dunno… do you believe in the journey to Mecca as being a 'pillar of Islam'? Are all the people who don't have transportation to Mecca doomed automatically? The entire book being written in somewhat open to interpretation poetry is a little confusing. The fact that you have to be a Muslim to understand why being a Muslim is correct is confusing.

That said, I've never written something off because it was confusing before, and I don't intend to start now. The way I see it, God (should he exist) is a much higher being than us. If we understood  _everything_  about him, that would be a pretty good warning sign that the religion was made up.

Of course, that doesn't really help narrow down a religion: that's pretty much all of them, but it's still good to keep in mind, I think.

I didn't actually know that 'Muslima' was a gender specific word! Or, at least, not a widespread one. I could've guessed from context. Well, learn something new ever day. That's pretty cool. Is there a gender specific form for guys?

Wa alaikum assalaam, Feline_Luv.

forever 122 asks:

" _(insert deadpan look with raised eyebrow here) Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne. Are you honestly trying to distract me with praise? That won't work. Less sleep may mean more planning, but less sleep also happens to mean increased chance of YOU dying. I know you are all self sacrificing, and you basically run on caffeine, but that isn't safe or healthy. Caffeine won't help forever, and the less sleep you get, the higher a chance you could misstep somewhere and end up getting yourself or someone else seriously hurt. Sleep does not mean death, it means life. Remember that weekend you slept at least eight hours a day? Remember how ncie and refreshed you felt? How much sharper your mind was? ...Once things settle down a bit, please try and get more sleep, okay? It doesn't have to be eight hours a day, but more than your odd sleep schedule. Please? I-I don't want you hurt or dead because of something as simple as sleep. Sleep deprivation is a real problem, Tim. Don't let it happen to you._

_I liked The Picture of Dorian Grey for the same reason you did. The mind is such an interesting thing, especially how different one is from the next._

_Hmm. Interesting thoughts on how the multiverse ties together. You can never predict how each world is though, so who knows where Earth-Prime citizens' doubles lives._

_Is there anything specific you want to talk about in our last couple days?"_

Hi, forevs. Well,... I wouldn't call that a serious attempt, to be honest. But it was true! Not that I have much room to talk at… 4:15 AM. I'm cramming, okay? I'll get more sleep once we make our way off on vacation. Promise. And, since we'll be talking so much, I'll probably get a new sleep schedule shoved down my throat too, complete with failsafes for calling in backup if I'm over worked, a la Dick Grayson.

I guess I'd like to know what you're planning on doing. We haven't talked about you for a while. Are you still doing photography? How's your sister doing?

**Discourse With Damian**

Dandelion queries: "Huh. Apparently, we're gonna leave soon. I guess they decided they couldn' destroy the pretty Earth. I'm glad the people down there will get to continue living there. Wish I could live down there. Well, this has been a nice break from classes and drills. Gotta get back ta the grind though."

Greetings, Dandelion. My relief is immeasurable. What manner of drills do you preform? Why should the aborted invasion put them on hold?

Feline_Luv queries: "Salam alaycom Damian. Hmm, I would suggest steering clear of romantic relationships, in case of a break up that would be awkward and upsetting for him. Gentle? try 'kind hearted' or 'caring'.

Random question, do you ever speak to Mr Grayson in arabic?"

Greetings, Feline_Luv. I thank you for your suggestions. They seem wise.

I will speak to Grayson in Arabic occasionally, but only very. There is not much occasion to use it, much as Grayson almost never speaks Romani. Grayson is fluent in Arabic, however, I do not often have cause to speak it. However, I do occasionally, as when I have been gassed by Scarecrow's toxin.

Dandelion queries: "Hi, Damian. The warships? No, we aren't allowed on those. Not until we're old enough ta start trainin' ta pilot them. I can't wait to start my trainin'! Finally get off this stupid ship. Visitors who come on to observe us call it The Kindergarten. Don' know what that means, but I assume it has somethin' to do with how this is the only ship kids are allowed on 'till we're sorted to specific ships. ...Something weird is going on. The adults seem to be getting nervous about somethin'. Turns out they're only pulling out certain ships, ours being one of them. I guess they still plan on taking over this Earth before destroyin' it. It's a real waste to destroy somethin' so pretty, but they say pretty has no purpose. Only functional things that are useful get ta stick around. That's why I gotta be useful! So I get ta stick around. Wish it wasn't this place though. Huh? Time's up? It hasn't even been-"

Greetings, Dandelion. I was under the impression you no longer operated with a proctor. If you are not on a warship, why would you be on the fleet approaching the Earth at all?

It seems odd to take over a planet and then destroy it. Is the amount of resources and energy required to destroy a planet not astronomical?

forever 122 queries: "Hi, Damian. Yep, I visited a bunny farm. Apparently they've been in my town for two years and I had no idea. I found an ad for it in the city paper under activities coming up. No, it was not free. It was about $12-$15 a ticket depending on age. The backstory to this farm (and other things) is AMAZING and so inspirational. Unfortunately, I can't tell you more about it because it would lead to my state and then even my city. I'm bummed a can't tell you more, because it's really cool, but have to protect my location. No, you can't adopt bunnies from there, but you can foster them nearly year 'round. If it becomes apparent that it is a good fit, they will let you adopt the bunny. They actually breed rabbits there, usually ones that are endangered. The bunnies usually stay with them, but there is a safe place they will release some to. Like, it's so amazing and cool. Ugh! I have to hold myself back from telling you all about it.

How do you determine if Dick has PTSD? I...would encourage a formal diagnosis. I know you want to do it though. Google "how to diagnose ptsd". The first three links should help you. I want to stress though, Dick should recieve a proper diagnosis from a doctor. I do not think Dick wants you digging into this. If Dick does have PTSD, it would be best to know his triggers. Things that trigger him to have a flash back or a panic attack. I just went to google again, "how to care for someone with ptsd". The first, fourth, fifth, and sixth ones should help you the most. The reason I'm giving you links instead of telling you myself, is because there is so much to know about the topic of PTSD, and I could never write it all down. This way, you can take your time to understand what PTSD is and how to help Dick with it if he has it. I will say this though, if Dick IS having an episode, you should make sure your animals are out of the room. I know animals are usually great for relieving stress, but their concerned whines might make it worse.

Good, spend time with Dick. Maybe see if your other siblings would be willing to join you sometimes. Dick loves to be surrounded be family and friends. Hey, have you ever done pumpkin carving? There are some really intricate designs people have done out there. I bet Dick enjoy doing that with you this year.

Damian? Could you do something for me? It doesn't have to be done right away, but I would really appreciate it. Could you please make a jar for each of your siblings? You don't have to put anything in theirs, but I think they all need one. If not one filled with compliments, then one for them to fill themselves of good things they've done or experienced or experienced each day. They could really use one, and I'm not able to give them ones myself. You don't have to, but I would really really appreciate it if you would decorate some jars for them. You could bring Dick in on it too if you wanted, after you give him one. Like I said though, you don't have to. It's just a request you can turn down.

Any other things you want to talk about?"

Greetings, forever 122. I understand your wish to protrect your identity. It is an intelligent decision. I was not aware that these bunny farms existed, but now I want to work at one when I grow up. They sound like wonderful places that do good work and if the bunnies are particularly fluffy, I believe I could enjoy their presence greatly.

I shall attempt to find a way in which to diagnose Grayson. Should I be persistant (one of my many tanlents) I believe that he will allow himself to be psychoanalyzed by a professional. However, Grayson himself already possess a degree in psychology. So I do not see why he would need more.

I have not participated in pumpkin carving. I shall investigate with Grayson to see if this is an acceptable activity or not.

After obtaining a jar for Gayson I shall certainly enlist his help in acquiring jars for my other siblings. I will even take credit for Cassandra's.

As far as additional topics are concerned, I would ask if you happen to know any events in the 'comics' that might be relevant to myself. If there is a time when Grayson might be in danger, or some such, so that I may look out for it.


	94. Chapter 94

**October 15, 2019**

It's. Here. After many, many weeks of costume design and production, I can share with you the final design of the Flamebird costume (if you're on AO3) and tell you all that it will be ready for action, utility belt and all, for our family vacation!

 

Here's the link! https://drive.google.com/open?id=1__ETuEccPsfIBGUuu0yxr8IwEsKUZ3xf 

_Robin and You_

FLUFF asks: " _FLUFF:Ok, a few quick headcanons I've seen, plus other things. DOES NOT MEAN THEY ARE TRUE. Happy, Dami?_

_Jayjay is a lit. nerd._

_Cass is Queen. Of what? Apparently everything._

_Dami is autistic._

_Jay has a crush on Wonder Woman._

_Jay has claustophobia._

_Alfred will drug people when they haven't had enough sleep. (It's in the tea and Coffee)_

_Bruce used to be an okay father, but after Jason died, it was never the same._

_Lots of LGBQT and ethnicity headcanons (ex. Timmy is trans and Jason is Latino)_

_You know how you accidentally come upon stuff all the time, but when you actually go looking for them, you can't find them any where? Yeah. That's what I am experiencing now._

_Hey! Wanna know something funny, yet would also be a serious problem? Y'all accidentally being brought through to our world when you close the connection._

_There's this AU where you're all cats. It has art for it and little comics, and it is so cute and amazing. Another one where you're all dogs too._

_Got gender!swap au, the typical turning into an animal via magical enemy trope, the popular sick!fic, the usual "oh no, they got dosed with Ivy's poison and we don't have an antidote, this fic is now rated M for sexual themes", family vacation gone awry, the ones where Timmy has isolated himself from the batfamily 'cause he doesn't feel he has a place there but his team is amazing and fiercly protective of their only "normal human" team mate, the "Dami snuck home more pets, just try and say no, Bruce", the ones with Cat Mom Selena and Bat Dad Bruce, the ones where Alfie is sick and everone has to fend for themselves which usually ends in disaster, the angst one-shots where Dickie dies as Batman protecting his Robin and Dami is completely distraught, the ones where Timmy and Dami are forced to get along for the grater good of something, the ones where Timmy pays up his end of the deal with Ra's and has to work for him now, oh, we have a BatFam Mafia AU (I can't wrap my head around it), supernatural AUs where everyone is some kind of supernatural "monster" usually vampires but sometimes everyone is different and Damian turns out to be a literal demon, High School Au where everyone is aged to be in school, the ones where Bruce gets Dami as a baby and adopts everyone at much younger ages except for D*** who is adopted at normal age, there are the ones where you're all biologically Bruce's kids, ones where just Timmy and Dami are biological but Timmy is the only one who knows, ones where everyone is a Talon, and of course the kidnapping ones where one of not multiple of you are taken as civilians and have to act as civilians and wait for help. The most popular of that last one is usually Timmy and Dami being kidnapped a the same time. There was even this really good one where they were transported to basically Prime Earth and had to find a way to survive while trying to find their way back and or be rescued. They were there for YEARS but it was barely a few weeks for the people at home_

_Yes. Yes, that is one huge run-on sentence/block of text._

_I found one person's reasoning: "Along the same line, Tim and Dami have issues. Like, so. Many. Issues. Tim has a lingering hatred for the way that Dami replaced him in Gotham. Dami (at least the way that I write him) has a lingering hatred for the way that Tim replaces him in his Grandfather's esteem. They both have serious inadequacy complexes centered around each others' existence and a mutual, unending desire for D***'s attention. But, when it comes down to it, it's my humble opinion that they're the non-powered hero team-up that could wreck absolutely anything that they put their mind to. The only reason why Ra's and the League are running around unchecked is that Tim and Dami are too at each others' throats to take him down. But the instant they get over that and join forces? The world doesn't stand a chance."_

_Dickie! Pfft. Dami made himself mad. He interpreted things that weren't there. I agree, making Dami irritated is fun. I want to boop his nose. Apparently, they think p***, i***, psuedo-i***, and other things are fine as long as people aren't actually doing them in the real world. They usually state that they do not condone this actions in real life. But then I think, why would they write it anyway? People usually use the excuse, oh, they aren't REALLY related, so it's fine. A lot of time everyone's of age, but there are still a lot where at least one person is underage. Or they're like, it's not that bad if both sides are consenting. I have accidentally stumbled upon things on tumblr, and let me tell you, whew. Those are dirty. SO. SUPREMELY. DIRTY._

_Roman Sionis didn't do ANYTHING to your baby brother, Dickie. Jason was working undercover, not sure if it was under Batman's orders or not. The only concerning things were some things said to Jason. Jayjay hasn't indicated any previous involvement with Black Mask. How did he meet Artemis and Bizarro if that didn't happen though...? I'mma ask him. I'm not that well versed in a lot of realities. If it's happened in one though, there's always a chance it's happened elsewhere. I feel like you should be a bit more concerned about what Timmy went through on his quest to get Bruce back to the right time._

_Death pole? Oops! Hahaha! I meant death poll, not death pole. It's for this Titans show. The only reason I even mentioned it, was because they were re-creating the poll that lead to Jase dieing in the comics. I'm still laughing, I can't believe I put death pole!_

_Hey. Dickie. If something were to happen to you, who would get custody of Dami next?_ "

Hi, FLUFF! Oh, Jay is absolutely a huge nerd of English. He used to be the happiest 'tough kid' I saw to ever get homework.

Cass is a true Empress of everything under the sun. She is just. The best at all the things.

I'm not gonna get into other people's psychological states, but I can definately say that Jay had the biggest crush on Wonder Woman you have ever seen, and the only difference between then and now is that now he doesn't blush when you tease him about it.

I think everyone in this family has been drugged by Alfred at least once in their lives. Actually, everyone's been drugged mroe than once. So strike that first one.

No, we (batkids) aren't in the LGBTQ commiunity. I mean, you've  _seen_  all our relationships from your comics. Why would you even think that? Jason is Latino, though. Mostly.

Booping Damian's nose is the  _best!_  How did you know?

And anything that you think is wrong in real life you shouldn't do in stories, I agree. That's just… no. That's such a bad idea. For so many reasons.

I'm glad to know nothing happened to Jay Jay. But what happened to Timmy? I'll ask when we get on our vacation.

I still don't understand. What death poll happened to Jason?

Lol, a Dami and Timmy team up would be the most terrifying thing in the world. One day. One day, it will happen.

If something happened to me, Alfred would have custody of Damian.

WOAH. You people write a  _lot_  of fanfiction. Where do you find the time? That sounds exhausting… I do like it, though, that there are a bunch where Tim and Dami work together. Those sound like good universes.

I'm not gonna be able to work through  _all_  those (man there's  _a lot_ ) but I like the idea of us all being animals. That sounds cute. Everything does become a debacle when Alfred gets sick. Can confirm.

I would also like to see Damian amassing more followers to his army of pets. Sound lovely.

Guest asks: " _A lot of people seem sure Timmy could conquer the world if he really wanted to._

_Quick! You have a son and a daughter! What are their names!"_

I technically haven't got  _any_  kids. Dami is pretty much my son at this point, though, kinda.

Hal Jordan asks: " _Dick:_

_Haha! Yeah sounds like a good family to me. Oh I realised you call me "Jordan?" You can call me "Hal." Everyone does that except Bats. Try not to sound like him. Haha. So you guys are heading out and about in space? Cool. I wonder which space sector will you guys be in? All I can say is keep your eyes peeled because space is really beautiful and also mysterious. Make sure you have a distress beacon if anything goes south so whichever lantern is in charge of the sector is alerted. Good tip!_

_Right, it'll be awkward to be praying in public I suppose. But I guess privately, like in a car while driving, flying around in a jet etc is okay? You know sometimes I tend to mutter under my breath when things aren't going to well asking God to help me out. Does that count as prayer? I think you know that I'm not as religious as you are. But just like you do, I believe in God and that your parents and mine are in Heaven. I've got a question. Do you think you should share to others about God? I mean it not as a "recruitment" thing to Christianity but rather sharing because you want to let them know that there is a God out there watching over people? I don't spend too much time on Earth as compared to being in space and most of the people I meet aren't humans. Can I share my religion to them? Am I good enough? Also, it's great to see you and your brothers going on a bonding trip! That reminds me of taking Jim and his family out on a family trip after I'm done here too! Good luck with your Mission!"_

Hi, Hal. Sorry to say, we won't be in this universe, so I'm not sure if they'll have Green Lanterns there or not. If there are, though, I'll keep that in mind!

Oh, I don't have any problem with praying in public. It's just that sometimes all I need is to quickly thank God for something, or ask for some help. Nothing that requires my full concentration or for me to stop what I'm doing. Prayer is just talking to God. Muttering or fully fledged thoughts or just feelings you send him are all prayers.

And I do think it's good to share with people. I mean, it's the Good News! It's amazing, it's wonderful! People who believe it and accept it have eternal life! How could we ever keep this to ourselves?

You are good enough. It doesn't matter who you are or where you came from or what you've done or how people see you: God sees you as his child and He loves you enough to send his  _own child_ , his  _child_  to die for  _you_. Out of love. No one can say, in the face of that, that you 'aren't worth it'.

Feline_Luv asks: " _Hi Mr Grayson, I was raised around a lot of people that have religious names, that may influence why I'm a bit weird with your preferred name. But that isn't even the main thing. I could just call you Richard, but when I talk to you I call you Mr Grayson or Mr Nightwing, I call you those names out of respect. You're one of my favourite heroes from your universe, I have a lot of respect for you._

_Inshallah you and your family come across as little struggles as possible during your mission."_

Hi, Feline_Luv! That makes sense. I'm flattered, so thank you! If it makes you feel more comfortable, go all for it! Little known secret: using Superman's actual name has  _never_  gotten un-weird for me, and I've been 'allowed' to use it for years.

Thank you, Feline_Luv. I hope that we will be able to avoid as many dangers as possible.

Jason

FLUFF says: "I already told you the people here are depraved, Jayjay. Hahahahaha! I figured you're reaction to Timmy Tim's pairings would be like this! Thank you for that. You know a lot of women? Really? Huh. Maybe it's because Timmy's been on more teams. Maybe it's people trying to give more love than he usually gets. IDK. He's shipped with you or Kon more than he is with females though.

Who hits on your weird messed up dad's romantic interest? You do, apparently. And Slade. People like Talia and Selena paired together too. Speaking of Selena, I take it the attempted BatCat wedding didn't happen in your world. It would have been perfect! Curse you, Tom King! Why couldn't you let Bruce be happy somewhere?!  **This is Barbara. No, FLUFF.**

Hey, FLUFF. Well if  _that's_  all it takes, I'm joining the Birds of Prey. Hawk was on that thing once (the guy one) so it's not like it'd be unprecedented.

BWAHAHAHA what did you  _say_  to get  _Babs_  to censor you? Well, I guess you can't tell me!

FLUFF says: "Hey, Jayjay? Would you consider pretending to be two different people manipulative?

JAYJAY I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO ASK. Did you go undercover working for Black Mask?"

I would, FLUFF, but that doesn't necessarily make it wrong.

I did do an undercover Black Mask thing once. Led to me meeting Artemis and Bizarro. Mask wanted to capture Bizarro to do experiments on him, and on my way to disrupt them I bumped into Artemis.

Hal Jordan says: "Jason:

Hi Jason, Fanfics aren't my thing but eh, sometimes you are interested in other universes or meta verses. Like you in this universe and Jason in prime Earth for example. The funny thing is that in prime Earth, me and your dad still don't really see eye to eye. I've heard you and your brothers are heading out to space? That is cool. My tip for you is to be prepared for any extra terrestrial threats. Most extra terrestrial events are not dangerous but some like the black hole, gotta be careful. Also, stock up on food like a whole lot. I've got a feeling that people get hungry twice as fast in space. Speaking from experience. So obviously, buy Dick like twice the boxes of cereal he normally stashes in the manor or in his apartment!"

Hey, Hal. I'll keep that in mind. Even if we are changing universes, not just leaving the planet.

We'll be bringing lots of food with us, don't worry.

Feline_Luv says: "Hi Jason, Oh, can you tell Artemis I said hi?

Yay, Jason Todd seal of approval. :) Your suggestions are noted and helps a lot, thank you.

Yes, a few of the characters will be Muslims, the main character included. No this isn't set in America, if it was I would have way too much trouble culture wise and location wise, I'm an Australian and for the sake of not over complicating everything, I think it's best if I stick to Australia as the setting. Actually Australia isn't that bad with other cultures and religions. We have a lot of areas that are arab dominate, I've never really experienced extreme social tensions on the religious level, I mean there is a bit of it but not to an extreme point. So my story may have a few subplots on religious social tension, mostly there for character building or defining.

Real world themes? Like I said before main theme is moral codes. Trust will be a big thing, the main character has a lot of trust issues as a result of the major event. She does eventually make new friends she can trust which she views as her new family, that's another theme 'family and friends'. That's a few themes I can remember right now.

Short and sweet I assume. Yeah I get that, I plain to do things like that too."

Hi, Feline_Luv! Turns out, funny story, I'm getting a panther. I will train them to attack my foes and play wrestle with Bizarro, my coolness factor will go up by at least 15, and I will train it to attack Damian as revenge.

Not lethal attacks, you understand. Just. Appropriately validating attacks.

Makes sense, setting your story where you know. Wouldn't suggest anything different. You can just make it come alive different if you know what you're talking about, right?

What are your points about trust and family? That they're good, or always endure, or even if you can't see family it's there?

How do you see your story helping someone out in their life? I mean, even though I always tried with mine… I just felt like they never… resonated. Don't regret writing them, though. Even if they weren't perfect.

forever 122 says: "Hi, Jason. Hopefully that "one day" will be before Batman eventually gets himself killed.

(sticks out tongue playfully) You're a total teddy bear, Mr. Hood. Perhaps you'd like prickly pear better? Tough and thorny on the outside but soft and sweet on the inside? There's no denying your fearsome. (lightly pokes you) But, you care about people. (retracts finger) You're not heartless. Yes, you can be terrifying when you want to be. You're a protector though, through and through. (insert large grin) That's one of the many things that make you so popular, you prickly pear.

Mm- Dick is freaking out about you and Black Mask. He may ask you when your stuck with him in space since he's afraid Roman did something to you because FLUFF said he was a creeper in the comics. I think they might have over-exaggerated. Sure, he's a bit of a creep, but not Ra's Al Ghul creep level. Seriously, that man has the weirdest obsession about Tim. Wants Tim or an heir from Tim. ...DID you work undercover with Black Mask in your world? If not, how did you meet Artemis and Bizarro?

You're close about age. I'm a little older than that. I was testing you deduction skills, duh. No, it's probably because I'm always mistaken for being older than I am in real life. When I was twelve, I went to game stop 'cause my brother wanted a new game. A high school or college student apparently flirted with me. I had no clue, of course, but my mom pointed it out. From the age of ten, whenever I rode my bike to the gas station for something, I would be asked, "Any gas, ma'am?" I would be SO confused and say no. Thirteen? Changed out of school uniform and went to movies with grandpa and siblings, who were still in uniform. Person taking the tickets commented, "Oh, parents in jeans and kids in khakis". I was way too embarrassed to say anything. My grandpa would have been about seventy then. Now, my grandpa does look young for his age, always has. Aged well. He does NOT look that young. How old did I seem if the guy thought I was married to my grandpa?!

Good choices for the shirts. What are we not allowing Dick to have though? Why did you eat an alive fire beetle?

Oh! Before the connection closes, you might want to try and get your hands on a copy of the Wonder Woman movie. It's pretty good. We have another one coming out next year apparently. Too bad you won't be able to see it. Although, you know the REAL Wonder Woman, so it isn't that terrible.

See you tomorrow for one last chat, Mr. Prickly Pear! ;-p"

Hi, forevs. Uugh. I'm stuck like this, aren't I. Reduced to the level of a spiny fruit in the eyes of Gotham and the world. I knew this diary was a bad idea. Look at what's  _happened_  to me! It ain't easy havin' a adoring public, I'll tell ya that.

Umph. I'm sorry. I tried, it's just so late...or early, 'pending on how you see it.

I'll finish this 'morrow, I'm just. Man, I'm sorry. I'm barely coherient at this point. Fell asleep for a bout an hour trying to wake up.

Red Robin's Response Page

FLUFF says:

" _Timmers! People ship you guys in your world?! Really?! I like how you're so caught up on people shipping you with Damian. How could they ship TimDami/DamiTim? Hmm... Well, I'm not one of the people who ship you guys together, but I'll try to get into the mindset of it. Let's see... Opposites attract? Maybe they think the tension between you two develops into sexual tension? It could be because you both secretly care about the other and try your best to hide it? Platonicaly, I mean. I'm going to google it. ...Sorry, got hooked on pinterest for a bit. Had to pry myself away from it._

" _Also throwing this at you 'cause I feel like it, "You don't need an evil future timeline or an alternate reality to make Ra'sTim f*** up. From the massive age difference to the hugely imbalanced power dynamics, Ra'sTim has a lot to love/hate/be horrified by. It's also my absolute favorite villain ship for Tim, and, to be honest, probably my favorite hero/villain ship across all of my fandoms (though there is stiff competition in that category from certain ships in the Silmarillion fandom). Even in things that I write where Ra'sTim isn't supposed to be a focus, I inevitably find ways to bring Ra's creeping on Tim into the equation."_

_Sorry I couldn't be of more help in reasoning out why people ship you and Dami. Why is Jason in so many threes? IDK. I don't know why people do ship certain things, I'm not a professional on shipping. Superman? ...He's the Man of Steel, Tim. Plus he's more caring than Batman. Speaking of Batman, I find it funny how you all glossed over that one. Also enjoy how you all freaked out about Robin!Pile. I freaked out when I first heard of it too. A lot of these ships are just too much for me._

_:The Talia thing? Yeah, if Dami knew... heheheh... I know it didn't happen in your world because Jay has expressed his disguSt at such a thought, despite him calling her hot. People think that how Talia has been portrayed lately in comics, such as her killing Damian, seem "out of character" for her. Depending on the universe, she does love Damian, had since he passed that weird test as a newborn, since he was her Alexander. It was the pit or something that drove her to kill Damian to get back at Bruce? I don't really know the specifics on that. Apparently she kidnapped Damian in his year of redemption and showed him why she killed him or something? I don't remember. Supposedly, she acted maternal to Jay because he was a link to her Beloved. Sometimes she twists his mind to turning on Batman because something bad happened, IDK, but sometimes it's Jason decision to get back at Bruce and she provides the training hoping he'll change his mind. Did I say motherly and romantic at the_

_same time? Didn't mean to. I feel like that has happened though. The sleeping together may have been an act to get back at Bruce? The logic doesn't make sense."_

Hi, FLUFF. Of course they do. We're celebrities in both identities, after all.

… yep. Pinterest will get'cha. That's my one and only take away from this conversation. There is nothing. Else. To even comment on.

Not even one thing.

Okay, fine, alinktoherBelovedgivesTalianorighttocreeponJason that's my only thought I'm done.

FLUFF says: "Timmy, are you telling me you don't know what non-consensual is? It's when someone says no to any kind of act, usually of the sexual nature, and the other person does it anyway. Did...you have an experience like that while you were trying to get Bruce back from being lost in time?

P.s. Jayjay is super jealous that you're paired with more women than he is."

Of course I know what that means. But no, it  _definitely_  did not. What makes you think that? Oh, and Jason is right to be jealous.

Hal Jordan says:

" _Tim:_

_Hi Tim. I want to wish you and your brothers a safe trip to space. It's gonna be fun! Like I've told Jason. People tend to get hungry twice as fast in space, so stock up on food! Or in your case coffee! I'm kidding but the food part is real. Remember to have a distress beacon. One of the lanterns will be notified in the appropriate sector if your team is troubled by something."_

Hi, Hal. We'll do our best to stay safe. And I will definitely be bringing lots and lots of coffee along for the ride.

Feline_Luv says:

" _Hi Timothy, OK, OK, Tim just take a breath and breathe._

_For the sake of my privacy I will not state what I currently need to study._

_So, you are insinuating that I haven't studied my birth religion. I have, I been studying it since as long I can remember, why I don't view studying other religions as as priority is because I haven't seen any error in Islam, but I have with other religions. I've known people and had case studies of people that HAVE studied other religions and came to the conclusion that Islam is the true correct path. I may have not personally studied these other religions but I have heard the perspectives of people that have and coupled with personally not seeing any errors in my own religion, I have came to my conclusion._

_It's OK, it's past 1am for me right now._

_I don't think you did tell me that, but anyway, I'm saying you can't and you shouldn't. Actually doing that is extremely disrespectful to the religion, to do that to any religion is extremely disrespectful._

_Of course you can't get behind it, logic says it is possible, but it isn't, maybe an online version but no officially published physical book Qu'ran is capable of being changed. The closest possible to change is the translated versions having different synonyms for certain works, but ultimately the message is the same and the arabic is the same._

_Which is why it breaks my heart! No one can get proper guidance, no one can learn, which causes a cycle of people not knowing and because they still technically heard of Islam they still are likely to fail the test of life. Knowing that so many people are doomed to failing the test of life. *Starts sobbing*. It's not fair to those people! They deserve proper guidance! *Continues crying*._

_Alhamdulillah someone is helping to fix this horrible issue. *Tries to wipe away tears*._

_No, there are rules and exceptions, if you cannot do it financially you don't have to._

_Not exactly, we have sheik and others that have trained to properly understand the poetry of the Qu'ran. You don't have to be a Muslim to understand, being Muslim just helps to understand._

_Oh almost every word in arabic is gender specific. Yes there is, 'Muslim' is actually a male specific word, of course for the sake of simplification a lot of the time people will just refer to everyone by the male gender specific, it's pretty offensive when someone that openly knows arabic does that, but I don't blame people that don't understand arabic, it's not like they know better._

_May God guide you through any struggles. Salam alaycom."_

Hi, Feline_Luv. Uugh. I feel like everything I say is messing up so  _bad_ …

I never ever meant to say that you didn't study your religion. Obviously you have. You seem to know it very  _well_  and that's good, that's great. I was just talking about the other ones, because it's so hard to know if you objectively understand problems with something everyone around you disagrees with, if that makes any sense.

I… argh, I feel like I'm just messing up and sounding terrible… no, no, no. I don't. Mmph. Just like you're worried about me, and my final fate,  _that's_  how I feel about you. Except probably a little less since I don't know for sure what's true, so I don't know what might happen to you if you choose wrong. But I… I just  _cannot_  even think about people not studying without freaking out so bad. It's so  _dangerous_  and people get hurt…

I'm breathing, I promise.

I don't… people can be  _doomed_  to fail? What about love? Where in the Qu'ran does it talk about Allah being loving? Where can I find it, look it up?

Why would a loving God doom people he loves, not give them a  _chance_?

Okay. Calmer. Where in the Qu'ran does it talk about exceptions? Is there a broad category that you don't have to complete the pillars if you aren't able? What happens to handicapped people?

Oops. I know you said you didn't blame me for calling you a guy a bunch of times… but I still feel sorry anyway. Oopsy. Sorry. Is the plural: Muslim _s_  gender specific? Is it Muslimas for females? If it's a mixed crowd would it still be Muslims?

Oh, and is it pronounced Mus/lih/ma or Mus/lee/ma?

Wa alaikum assalaam, Feline_Luv.

forever 122 says:

" _(head in hands) Hi, Tim. Your family's definition of vacation... (shakes head) (lifts head) How long are you guys going to be on "vacation"? I'm still trying to wrap my head around what you guys are about to do. Not the connection thing, of course. I'm glad you'll all be able to talk and have a new sleep schedule forced upon you. Will you guys be eating space food, or normal food? Oh! I remembered a very strange topic from...oh gosh, what grade was it...anyway, it was a discussion about how nothing didn't exist. Yes, how "Nothing does not exist". The concept of nothing, does not exist. That was a confusing discussion, I'll tell you what. Also, weirdest thing you've done while maintaining eye-contact?_

_What I plan on doing, huh? (sits back in chair) I guess... what I always do. With some minor changes. I was nannying up until two weeks ago when the job came to an end. Just in time for FLL season though! First Lego League. I started it at my old school last year. It's for grades 3-9, but we do 3-6. I have seven teams to manage and help this season. 4-7 kids on a team, so about 35 kids. I'll never remember all of their names. They build little robots out of legos and program them to do certain challenges centered around a different theme each year. This year's theme is City Shaper. They also have to do a research project about a problem that cities usually face, or about an area in their community they could improve. I had one team talking pretty seriously about Sky Farms, but they told me it wasn't serious. It sounded serious. They go to competition, face off against other teams doing challenges with their robots, present their research and community outreach projects to judges, and show the core values of the FIRST organization. I did it when I was little and I loved it, so I decided I wanted other kids to enjoy the program. I also plan on helping out with FRC, First Robotics Competition (high school robotics) when their season starts up. Probably more once my brother graduates, since he's very territorial, despite the fact I helped start the program at out school in the first place. If I don't have a full time job, I guess._

_I'll still be babysitting a lot, I have a lot of families. Debating if I want to go back to college next year. I originally wanted to be a child psychologist, but I don't think I'll be able to stand all the schooling that would require a doctorate degree. I might making nannying my career, or I'll go back for something that takes less time, same amount of hard work, and do something else with kids. I'm also exploring my other interests more, like writing. I do photography whenever I see something that is at the perfect angle. I'll stop whatever I'm doing and take a picture. Unless I'm driving, which than it's a bummer. I have a lot of close up pictures of mostly nature. Fallen leaf with rain drops on it? Check. Close ups of bark? Check. Random picture of a tree? Check. Among other thing. I hope you pick photography back up when you get back to Earth. Everyone needs a hobby of some kind to help relieve stress._

_My sister...? She's...she's doing okay right now. She wasn't awhile back, around the beginning of September. She actually has four auto immune diseases... Polyarticular Juvenile Rheumatoid Arthritis she's had since 6th grade, and she's in remission with medicine. She has the markers for Hoshimotos, but so far it's dormant. She's been diagnosed with two more recently, Irritable Bowel Syndrome and Pre-mature Ovarian Failure. She's able to go almost everyday. She works so hard to keep up on her school work. She's so smart and creative. She actually made a sound amplifier out of clay in the shape of a conch shell for her ceramics class. She has anxiety though. Depression, although not as bad as I was. At least she outgrew her Tourettes, that would have made things even worse, to have to add Tics to the mix. ...She's your age, Tim. She's sixteen and yet...all of this... I can't protect her from this like I could our brother when we were younger. God, seems like my siblings and I all drew the short stick for adolescence."_

Hi, forevs. This is going to be great. It's necessary, which means we can all do it without worrying about leaving people in danger, and it's low risk, so we don't have to worry about serious injury or death. Plus, lots of bonding time. It'll be good. What could be better?

Weirdest thing I've done with eye contact is hack the presidant's personal computer to Rickroll him every time he clicks on anything.

What do you like most about FLL? It sounds like fun, honestly, from both a participant and the adult supervisor. How did you get it started at your school? That's pretty impressive.

I'm glad you're still doing photography. I've actually been considering bringing a camera along on our trip to see if I can get some pictures for myself, not just as Red Robin. Seems… touristy? Honestly, it's a weird thing to do, but it's not that different from taking pictures of another culture on Earth.

Wow. Your sister is an amazing person. To be able to actively keep going with all that stacked against her… that's pretty incredible. And from what I've heard, you  _have_  been a part of helping support and encourage her. You can't always protect people you love from the world. I've figured that out more times than I can count. But you can help them move through the world and be there for them when they need it.

You're doing a great job as a big sister.

**Discourse With Damian**

FLUFF queries: "Oh. My. God. Dami. I have been reporting popular things from Earth Prime. None of which I have stated I support or not.  _This is Dick. Dami, what FLUFF said here was that they didn't mean for anyone to believe what they said about me and that they didn't believe it either. They also didn't think what they said would hurt anyone's opinion of me at all. So you don't need to be mad anymore, okay?_

UUUGGGHHH... You know what? I'm done with that. I'm moving on. You're welcome to move on with me, or you can stay in the past. As for the Jon thing? Yeah... It most universes, it turns out Jor-El is alive, if not a little bit crazy. If he ever shows up in your world, asking to take Jon to space with him for training, make sure EVERYONE tells him no. Everyone needs yo know not to let Jon go with him, IF he shows up in your world. He''l be gong your time, 3 weeks. His time, 7-ish years. He comes back aged to 17! Poor boyo missed the rest of his childhood. Oh, if Timmy ever disappears in an explosion via drones, and he's making last statements like he's going to die, he doesn't die. Jor-El, known as Mr. Oz, takes him captive, letting everyone believes Timmy Tim is dead! So. yeah. Let's hope Jor-El/Mr. Oz doesn't appear in your world.

Siiiiiiigh.  _Fine,_  Grayson. Greetings, FLUFF. I will resume discourse with you under the understanding that Grayson has a high moral code and is extremely intelligent and would never debase himself in the manner you stated others stated in their fabrications.

… I will replenish my supply of kryptonite.

Hal Jordan queries: "Hi Damian. As you and your brothers are heading out to space soon, I want to wish you a safe trip. Are you bringing your pets? They need twice the amount of food that they normally need. I mean humans get hungry twice as fast so I assume animals do too? Speaking from experience. Also, make sure Grayson has ample supply of cereals. There ain't any cereals in space. Unless you come to Oa. So it's better not to take any chances on that. Also, coffee for Tim. Anyways have fun bonding with your brothers. I hope you guys become closer. I'll be having my family trip with Jim once I'm done here.

Take care,

Hal."

Greetings, Hal Jordan. I shall not bring my pets. They shall remain with the Kents. I shall take care to ensure Grayson has all necessary supplies. I wish you well on your vacation.

Feline_Luv queries: "Salam alaycom Damian. Anytime habibi. I trust that you will take care of Mr Grayson to the best of your abilities. BUt don't forget to take care of yourself. Remember that you will have trouble helping others if your mental/physical health is weak as well.

Damian, where will your pets be during the mission? Will they go to the farm where Bat-cow is or will they come with you?"

Greetings, Feline_Luv. I shall take care of both myself and Grayson, have no fear. At this point, I doubt if anything else is even possible… we have all been transformed into incurable doting women at this point.

I have never been so impressed upon by family  _actively_  trying to encourage mental and physical health.

My pets shall be residing with the Kents for the duration of our absence. They shall be in good hands.

Dandelion queries: "...Hello? Damian? ...I don' know if this will transmit or not. Last time was really weird. One of the patrolmen came in and dragged me out. There was a breach in security somewhere so they wanted me out and away from the machines. ...Are you guys responsible for the breach?

Our ship is brought close to the planet so any little kids brought aboard can be fostered off to the nursemaids. Any people from the planet usually go to another ship first to be sorted through and tested. The real little kids are brought here. I heard someone say they were easier to mold, especially if they don't know anything except this life.. ...A lot of people usually don't pass the planet inspection, or they're too strong-willed, so...they don't make it off the planet. I agree, it's a waste ta destroy planets, and I don't get why they do it. ...My planet was pretty small, and it was slowly dieing. Most the planets are like that, but sometimes they're doing well. Those ones usually don't have many survivors, even outta the kids.

My drills? I usually talk to you after breakfast, so I'm skipping warm up exercises for it. Then it's hand-ta-hand combat, sometimes with a weapon. As we get older, the more weapons are brought in. But not the specially engineered ones. We got ta tour the ship where those are made, it was super cool. After that it's usually different lessons each day. We get to pick as we get older and complete the basic ones, like math, a few of the more multiversally known languages, reading, all kinds of code... Risa got in trouble months ago for trying to send coded messages to someone. She's not around anymore... My other lessons are-are- ...I don't like it here. Some of the adults are nice, but a lot of 'em are mean. They punish us for the slightest mistake. I don't get the purpose of why these people are doin' what they're doin'. It's-It's scary, Damian.

I don't know if I'll be able to talk to you tomorrow. Mr. Linos said I could talk ta you today, but then I haveta say goodbye. I don't think he's supposed to be letting me do this. He said we'll be jumping to another universe in three days. Not to hold out hope that the next one won't be an Earth. They've destroyed four of 'em in other universes. I guess this is goodbye? I hope you have a better life than the one I will have. Thanks for lightening it up a bit for awhile.

Bye,

Dreasiesums (#7463)"

Greetings, Dandelion, or Dreasiesums. I am unsure if we were responsible for your breach or not. We did fight  _a_  interdimensional incursion recently, but I do not know if it was yours.

If you do not like things as they are, stage a revolution with the aid of your fellow students. It does not get any worse than aiding and abetting terrorists, anyway.


	95. Chapter 95

**October 16, 2019**

 

Hi, guys. It’s been amazing. When I started this June 8, I could never have guessed how big it was going to become. How many wonderful people I would meet. How much love and pain and sadness and joy would be rolled up into this one experience of being with you. 

 

I could never have known what would happen. And I would never trade what did for the world. It’s been… beautiful. Not because it lasted, but because of the love and the people that came together. 

 

Because of the unique people that are you. Because of your trials and struggles and joys and questions. Because you wanted to help others. Because you could reach out to pull someone up and at the same time let yourself be helped. I love you. Each of you. Every one of you amazing, incredible people I’ve grown so proud to know. 

 

I’ve never done something like this before. I may never be able to do it again. But I will treasure this, this shining time of love and _people_ , people who care, for the rest of my life. 

 

And if you ever need to talk, this will always be open for emergencies. If you ever _need_ someone to listen or talk, and you have no where else to go, then we’ll be here. If it looks like options have all run out, or you can’t believe in anything, especially yourself anymore, then we will be here to love you. 

 

I’m sorry we had to cut off early yesterday. I don’t think we felt like we could handle finishing with all the care and love each response deserved. We’re here now. And we just want you to know that we love you. I love you and you are all so _amazing_ , even if people can’t always see it, I can say how amazing you are because I _know_. I’ve seen it in you. Your goodness. Your strength. 

 

And I hope that for every tomorrow that comes, you will remember that. Remember that no matter how blind people are, how much they don’t understand and don’t care, there is someone who’s seen you and loves you. 

 

And there always will be. 

  


May the grace of the Lord Jesus Christ and the love of God and the fellowship of the Spirit be with you all.

 

_Robin and You_

forever 122 asks:  _“_ _Hi, Dick. I have been writing for hours now. I hope I get this done thoroughly and quickly. (stares at clock) And...go!_

_Ugh! I can't stop you with the compliments. I might as well accept them. I think you are a wonderful and amazing person who deserves love and affection and to be appreciated for how incredible you are too._

_Oh, good. You were thinking about your dads. I'm glad you came to that conclusion on your own about being a hypocrite, because I was ready to point out that you were essentially doing what Bruce does, cramming all the bad feelings into a box a chucking it out a window. Defenestrate: to throw someone out a window. Comes from the Latin word, fenestra, fenestrae. Learned that in seventh grade and it is still my favorite word. I feel like I'm on a writing high or something. I have so much energy right now and all I've been doing for the past three ish, soon to be more, hours is sitting at my desk, writing and doing research on stuff for your brothers. Anyway, I'm glad you realized the hypocrisy of what you have been doing. Okay, I need to take a break to calm my thoughts. My heart is beating a bit faster too._

_Okay, I'm back. What made you decide to let your walls down? I'm happy you've let yourself feel and won't be going back to the silly mask. Even though it hurts really bad at first, and it is so VERY tempting to go back to trying not to feel everything, I know you're strong enough not to._

_Heh. I just went back to the first few chapters to find when I first posted something. (pauses for a moment) ...I...lied... about that one you missed. It...was pretty important. I didn't feel right letting this end without telling you. Ah, I have to do drop my sister at her psychologist. I'll be back._

_Okay, I'm back. In short, there was a pick up in people and you were overwhelmed so I just told you it wasn't important. This was maybe a month ago, when we didn't have this many people, but still more people. I'm just gonna slide this here... "(insert deep inhale here) (insert deep exhale here) I was being stubborn, not saying anything to you. I've been told I'm too stubborn for my own good. Yet I deny it because I'm that stubborn. Everything is alright. I did mess up, but it wasn't that big of a deal. It could have been, but it wasn't. It was a stupid reason to get so depressed, but I hold myself to such high standards, that even the smallest of things can make me go down hard. I will admit, most of Sunday I spent in a blanket burrito. That was the one day I allowed myself to wallow. The night before was rough. Here, I'll give you the quick story. I was babysitting Saturday in a town I wasn't very familiar with. The kid wanted to go to this ice cream shop so I looked it up and drove there. I found this parking lot and was heading in, when I realized the are was facing me instead of in. I should have just gone in and parked quick, but instead I decided to back up. I don't know what happened, but I backed into this empty car parked on the other side of the rode. I immediately felt terrible, like my world had ended. I know, stupid reason to feel that way and get so depressed, but I couldn't help it. I continued on my day after doing what I was supposed to, and I got off late that night. Driving back...was hard. Suicidal idealization was something I struggled with hard when I was younger, in a rougher spot in life. There were no plans, but it was the constant feeling thoughts. I went empty on my way home. When I go empty, I just don't care about anything. The thoughts were hard, but I got home. I'm doing a lot better now. A whole lot better. None of the bad thoughts have hung around. The clouds are gone, and I'm relatively happy again. As my mom says, "This too shall pass". The previous year I had a parking lot accident on the first Saturday of September, like I did this year. I don't think I'm going to drive anywhere on the first Saturday of September for a few years. So...there. Now you know._

_So...now you know. I could have left it as, you would have never known, but... I couldn't. In the message I had also put "If you could pass this overly large paragraph to Tim, I'd really appreciate it. I know he was worried too." Do with it what you will. I haven't had a thought like that than. So, thumbs up!_

_Jason's body was brought back to life from the reality punch, injuries and all. There was severe brain damage, the lack of oxygen when he woke up probably adding to it, the pit brought his mind back. Of course, Talia could have just stolen his corpse like she did in "Under the Red Hood" and dumped him in. If it's the first one though, after Jason clawed his way out of the coffin, he wandered around Gotham for awhile on basic instinct before Talia found him. It usually goes that she tried to bring his brain back naturally, but the damage was too severe. Into the pit with him. His mind wasn't the same, but at least he was actually aware of the people around him and could speak, decide things for himself._

_Uhhh... Death poll? What death poll? Hahaha... FLUFF, look what you got me into. Okay. In the comics. About thirty(?) years ago. When you became Nightwing and they brought Jason in, the readers didn't like him. Too rebellious. Nothing like you. They wanted you back. The writers of the comics heard this and decided to create a phone-in poll to let the readers decide if Jason would die or not. They had flyers and everything. I found a flyer online. "Robin will die because the Joker wants revenge, but you can prevent it with a telephone call." "Voters can select one of two options: the (telephone numbers) number, a green button, casts a vote in Todd’s favor: the Joker fails and Robin lives. The opposing (telephone numbers) number, a red button, dooms the troubled teen to a bloody end at the Joker’s hands." Picture of Batman cradling Jason. Dates, times you can call. They've actually redone this "poll" Twice. The first time, 71% voted for to live. The second time, for the Titans series, Jason lived, but the voting system was in favor of him dieing by 51%. The one that decided Jaosn's original fate though... "The original poll’s phone-in campaign lasted for just 36 hours at 50 cents per call. More than 10,000 votes were cast to determine the fate of the second Robin, who was less well-received than predecessor Dick Grayson." "Within the 36-hour period allotted for voting, the poll received 10,614 votes. The verdict in favor of the character's death won by a slim 72-vote margin of 5,343 votes to 5,271". That isn't the worst part though. "Years later, O'Neil said it was possible that hundreds of votes in the "Jason Dies" line came from a single person, adding a large degree of uncertainty to the honesty of results regarding a poll designed to determine the character's popularity. "I heard it was one guy, who programmed his computer to dial the thumbs down number every ninety seconds for eight hours, who made the difference", O'Neil said in a Newsarama interview conducted alongside writer Judd Winick during the "Under The Hood" arc." Jason could have lived... They even had an un-used ending page in case he was coted to live, where "The unused ending page shows Batman removing a bloodied-but-breathing Jason Todd from the wreckage and proclaiming his excitement at finding his young ward alive."_

_Good deduction skills! I didn't make it very hard though. You're close, but I'm a little older than eighteen. Won't say my actual age. (insert incredulous look here) You...defiled the shrine of the Goddess of Popped Corn...? I don't think I want to know._

_Yay! Dami gets a plushie bunny! Does he have any other stuffed animals? Did you hear what he said yesterday? He wants to work at a bunny farm when he grows up. Damian is adorable. Now I have to go pick my sister up from her psychologist. I'm going to send this now, in hopes that it gets in. A few things left to say for today. when I get back._

_And now I'm back, Dick. (looks at clock) Goin' on six hours, okay. I know I've been writing a lot, which means you write a lot, which I feel really bad about, but time is short._

_Ah. Yes. You're..."vacationing"... (insert pace-palm here) This is not what I meant, but I guess I'll take it. ...A fleet of warships... I don't know why, but I'm smiling. What KIND of smile it is, I'm not sure. Maybe... I don't know. It kind of feels like a, I knew this would happen smile about something bad. Does that make sense? Or, maybe a " Young child, I just told you not to do that for specific reasons, mostly because you wouldn't like the outcome, yet you went it did it anyway, why am I not surprised, you're precious anyway" kind of smile? Anyway, I take it we know these invaders?_

_I'm trying to imagine how this mission will go. What kind of transport are you using? Is it big, or small? How do you plan to go undercover? How long will this mission be? I get the feeling it will be a few weeks. Damian showed an interest in carving pumpkins. (insert pout here) If you guys aren't back for Halloween, you need to carve pumpkins anyway. I take it Damian hasn't been trick-or-treating before either? If your back in time, take him out. He could invite his friends. Back to the mission. I doubt you can tell us the specifics of everything, which I would like to know but I understand you can't share, because of the enemy kind of...floating around here. I've actually gone back and read their conversations with Damian. It's...an odd situation going on. Not a good one either. Then again, I'm just assuming the alien invaders are them. Who knows if it's them. At this moment in time, I feel like saying their name would be like, saying Voldemort in Harry Potter for some reason. ...Dandelion. I spoke it! Anyway, tell us as much about your mission as you can without giving anything too important away. I just had a thought. If it is...Dandelion...you're going after, wouldn't they know you're coming and be hyper vigilant?_

_I'm very happy to hear you'll all be having lots of feelings conversations. And sleep. Lots of sleep for Jason, and Dick, and Damian, and Tim. Yes, I realize that was not correct grammar, I don't care. Be prepared for fights to break out though too,_ _Dick._

_Oh! How is everyone handling the situation with Bruce right now? Feelings? Thoughts?_

_Has Damian ever been to space?”_

  


Hi, forevs. I’ll try to be thorough too! With all 46 comments that came in for today! Wow, I could never have forseen how incredible this would’ve gotten… 

 

You should accept the compliments. They are facts, and you should hear them more often. 

 

I am being appreciated for how incredible I am. I have you guys! Thank you for saying… everything. People don’t always tell you things like that in words and… well, it’s really good to hear. 

 

What made me decide… nothing, really. Everything. There wasn’t some big event, it was just… lots of little things, piling up. Hearing you repeat that I should open up. Telling other people that opening up was healthy. I kept thinking about it in bursts, not really dwelling, but… thinking. And eventually, I guessed it just… sank it. 

 

Thank you for telling me. That was very brave of you. And there is no. Such. Thing. As a stupid reason to be depressed. None. Depression doesn’t make sense, it doesn’t fall into neat little boxes to be logic-ed away at the drop of a hat. Nothing about it makes sense: it’s a bunch of awful lies that don’t get out of your head. 

 

What happened to you was valid and your response was valid. No one should look down up you for a moment for a ‘bad’ reason to be attacked by depression, and you shouldn’t look down on yourself either. 

 

You didn’t give up and you won’t. That’s what matters, not the specifics of what happened to hurt you. 

 

Take as much time not driving as you need. Take care of yourself, please.

 

Okay. Death poll. I don’t want to say there’s something wrong with people over there because I don’t know their circumstances. But. That’s messed up. I mean… I don’t think your universe controls ours, so they aren’t responsible for what happened to Jason… but even so. And they voted to kill him twice? 

 

Don’t worry about how much you write. It’s the last day. We can get in as much as we need. 

 

Oh, we won’t be on the fleet of warships. We’re going to at least one of the planet bases: command centers. ‘S where we’ll get the information from. As long as we keep our heads down so they don’t notice us, it will be like a vacation, more or less. A lot like going to an occupied country. 

 

But we’ll be together, we can talk and do bonding, and our missions will be more espionage and sneaky business than dangerous super villain fights. 

 

The mission will be at least a few weeks, maybe longer. We got a mini attack ship from one of the cruisers and hacked its mainframe. We sent in to the mothership that it was destroyed, so they wouldn’t be looking for it. Then we repurposed the ship so that it couldn’t be tracked and we can trace its jumps and move back to their home planet. 

 

Big or small… depends on the scale, I guess. More on the small side, though. 

 

And, while it can be difficult to tell who’s _really_ behind anything in the multiverse, I do think you’ve waged a safe bet. But, no. I’m not worried about sharing. You see, the ‘Dandelion’ we’ve been talking with (or, rather, Dandelion _s_ ) are part of the fleet that came to Earth, as has been established. 

 

We’ve already attacked them. The Justice League is actually in the process of fighting them off, and it looks like they’re winning. And one of the most important parts of fighting off anyone in an empire is blocking off communication. They haven’t been able to communicate with home base for days, and they won’t be able to until it’s too late, if ever. 

 

They may have learned about us, but we learned about them, too. We’ve been tracking them from the messages they’ve sent us, and that connection has let us hack into their systems. It helped that the girl, Risa, left them wide open for us. She’s a real genius, that girl. 

 

Mr Miracle broke her out of Dandelion a while back, and she’s been living on OA peacefully ever since. 

 

I think, as far as Bruce goes… the shock’s worn off. And we’re processing. I hope, that when we come back, after we’ve spent time together… I hope that we’ll all be more ready to start mending some bridges. There’s good in Bruce. A lot of good. I just hope we’ll be able to all be together again, as a family.

 

And I do believe that will happen.

 

Damian has been to space. Multiple times, actually. I think he’s gone with Jon before, and we’ve had to go a time or two to deal with inter planetary threats. Also, he’s been to the Watchtower, but I don’t know if that counts. 

  


mild_mannered_apricot asks: _“Retconned in: OKAY SO THIS IS A LONG ONE AND IT’S KIND OF INCOHERENT (reminiscent of my mental state rn) OK ENJOY_

_Hey Dick! Just wanted you to know as I am typing this, my hands are covered in fake blood. It’s very sticky. The park is called Six Flags and I work as a zombie, hence the fake blood. It is really fun but it’s also so exhausting. My entire body hurts. You wouldn’t think so, but jumping out and scaring people takes a toll. Also I get like super cool park benefits even though I’m only working through the Halloween season._

_Anyway, enough of that time 4 comics!!!!_

_So we’re going back to like the 1930s. the only thing they had was Comic strips in the newspapers. Then someone thought, “Hey some people only read the newspaper for the comic strips what if we put those all together in one place and sold it?” And so they did and the first comic books were made. Then people started writing their own stories for the comic books instead of simply republishing newspaper strips and companies were made to sell those new stories, one of which would later become dc comics._

_In the beginning dc had a couple comic lines, whose names were pretty self explanatory: Action Comics, Fun Comics, Detective Comics, More Fun Comics, etc. the stories were mostly either slapstick comedy or dramatic war stories. Then, I think like 1938 or smth the first superhero was created: Superman, created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. He was really op at first, even though he couldn’t fly until months after his debut. I’ve read some of the original Superman comics, and he’s nothing like Superman as we know it. He’s brash, antagonistic, he does fight in the name of justice but he goes to extreme lengths to see justice doled out. Nothing and no one could stop him. Also he destroys a lot of stuff for sometimes not very good reasons._

_Still, he was immediately popular, probably because he appealed to nerdy guys who wanted to be like them. So someone at dc was like, “this superhero character is selling really good! Let’s make some more guys like him! So a bit later, Batman was created by Bob Kane (notice how similar his name is to Bruce Wayne). Batman was created to be everything Superman was not, and he debuted in Detective Comics, the comic line that would later give DC its name._

_Okay time to generalize some CENSORED. Superhero comics flourished and a bunch of other superheroes were created and then it was like the 40s aka the golden age of comics, mostly because of the war. All the superheroes, especially superman were like supporting the war effort and “buy war bonds” and Superman was like really popular with soldiers overseas. Anyway, when the war ended there was like a huge drop in comic sales and superheroes were not as popular anymore. At one point they started trying to appeal to kids more than adults and then began the age of superhero sidekicks. Literally every superhero had a sidekick, the most notable one being Robin, Dick Grayson. You. most of the other sidekicks were just bland comedy characters that didn’t withstand the test of time. Robin even had his own series of comics. In a time when superheroes were quickly falling out of fashion, it was pretty notable that a superhero sidekick comic had as long a run as it did. Eventually robin was beaten out by Tomahawk. Western dramas were becoming really popular since there was the whole heading west thing happening at the time._

_Ok so there were a few fluctuations in comic books sales over the next couple decades and I don’t really remember them specifically so I’m gonna generalize a lot. The justice league was a big thing when it started back in like the 50s. An entire team of super heroes was unheard of. It had started as basically a place to gather all the less popular superheroes and try and make something out of it but it quickly became a place for the big name heroes as well, and people liked seeing their favorite heroes interact and so it became like a really big seller._

_Wait okay so there’s been like three different versions of the justice league, first there was the justice society of america which was the group of less popular heroes, then people were like hey that's a good idea and formed the justice league of america and then there was the justice league. It’s kinda confusing because all the leagues still exist in this timeline I think, and there's more like the justice league dark and… that's the only one I can think of. I'm not sure where I was going with this but there’s been like a lot of justice leagues._

_Oh yeah Wonder Woman was created sometime in the 40s as well. She was created by a psychologist actually, and was kinda ahead of her time, being the first female superhero and all. There’s some weird things about her creation and the guy that made her but I won’t get into that now._

_FOREVS SAID NOT TO TALK ABOUT THE DEATH POLL BUT IM GONNA TALK ABOUT THE DEATH POLL CENSORED_

_Ok so eventually the kids who were reading the comics were growing up and so Robin was growing up too and the creators were like, “he’s a teenager now, he has to do his own thing”, so they made him Nightwing, and then Jason Todd was Robin. The problem was, he was a lot less popular than Dick had been. So they had this scenario on the comics where Jason might die, and they created a poll, so readers could call in and decide Jason’s fate. He ended up dying, by a very small margin of votes, and it was like one of the biggest things to happen in comic books, at least until Superman's death in the 60s. I’m not really sure what happened with Robin’s after that, only that then there was Tim. Damian wasn’t created until like 2011, he’s pretty new. Oh, and Jason wasn’t revived from the dead until recently too._

_For a while in the 60s there was the comics code that basically regulated what could appear in comics so there couldn’t be blood or gore or anything… bad? So they compensated with ridiculous villains who had no real threat to the heroes and it all became kinda basic for a while. You saw this in the 1966 tv show. Eventually after time the comics code let up and allowed more interesting stories._

_The BIGGEST EVENT was Crisis on Infinite Earths in like the 70s where the comic creators decided that all the plotlines and crossovers were getting too jumbled and they just wanted to start all over so they basically put an end to every extra world in like a big battle and then the timeline just tried to start all over. They tried to do this in 2011 too with Flashpoint, but that one didn’t really work because it's the same world, they just cut back on comics they’re producing. They call it the “New 52” bc they’re only doing comics about 52 characters now. It’s weird. I don’t like it as much._

_Um i actually don't have much knowledge of dc besides what i've read in a couple books and this might be more confusing than enlightening bc it's kind of a jumbled mess, but I had to get it in before you all close connections, so here it is._

_It took me like musltiple days to write this because depression. Also I didn’t read over it so good luck deciphering this mess._

_Anyway I love you bye”_

 

Hi, mild_mannered_apricot. I hope your keyboard is okay! :) And awesome job+ awesome benefits = pretty stinking cool.

 

A Superman that just destroys stuff… sounds weird, but I’m glad it got better! And I’m glad we inspired people in your world. I was the best sidekick! Awesome!

 

We do have a Justice Society and League. But it’s neat to know that’s how they got started!

 

The death pole… like I said to forevs. Creepy. But I don’t blame Jason’s death on them, because I don’t think your world controls ours. 

 

Please talk to somebody if you need to. You deserve it. You are loved, you are important, and you are a special person who deserves affection. 

 

This has been really awesome to read and I love it. Thank you. 

 

I love you too. Good bye.

 

Feline_Luv asks: _“Hi Mr Nightwing! It's sad to know this is the last time we will talk, but it was nice while it lasted. Thank you so much for being so nice to me, I really appreciate it. Remember to take care of yourself and remember to continue being the mother-hen you are so good at being. *tears up* I'm sending you goodbye hugs through the screen. *Sobbing* Salam alaycom.”_

 

Hi, Feline_Luv. I have to agree. It has been nice, and I will be sad to see it go. You deserve all the kindness and love I’ve given and you deserve way more of both, for the rest of your life. 

 

I will mother-hen my siblings and friends in your honor. Do the same for me? 

 

Goodbye hugs received and returned. Tight hugs. Wa alaikum assalaam, Feline_Luv. I love you and I hope you are very happy in your life and I hope you have friends and family who love and support you, through everything. 

 

The world is a better place with you in it. And I am so glad to have been able to know you. 

 

FLUFF asks: _“_ _Dickie! Those head canons and aus are meant for everyone! Why people head canon some of you for LGBQT? IDK. They just do it. They believe what they want to believe and disregard canon. Well, most disregard canon continuity anyway. It's too messy at this point._

 

_Nose booping is fun on anyone! How do Jayjay and Timmy react to nose boops? Timmy Tim? Well besides the whole spleen thing, there was a close call between him and a woman. Cass saved him though. Tim hasn't said anything besides he had a run in with the Council of Spiders, so maybe that part didn't happen to him. I hope it didn't. It was close in the comics. The death poll. The poll where people on Earth Prime voted as to whether Robin! Jason should live or die at the hands of the Joker. They re-did it online, but I'm not sure if the votes even meant anything for the show…_

_That team up thing between Dami and Timmy was meant for Timmy. I probably should have labeled those things. I didn't cross my mind that they might appear out of order... Ah, well. Ugh! I meant, if you had a son and a daughter, what would you name them? You're still with Babs, right? Oh, Jayjay DID go undercover working for Black Mask for a bit._

 

_Hey, Dickie? No...that would be rude of me to ask, and you probably wouldn't know. But it's my last chance... Do you know if in your world, Talia drugged Bruce to get his DNA for Damain, or just didn't tell him?_

 

_I hope I have entertained you and didn't scar you to badly! Bye bye, Dickie!”_

 

Hi, FLUFF! Erm. Bad news. I can’t actually _get_ those back? But I’m pretty sure everyone agrees anyhow. Cass is obvs a queen of everything. Except paper mache and origami. Alfred will totally drug you if you step out of line, and so on and so forth. These are the objective facts!

 

Timmy is _amazing_ with nose boops! He gets all crosseyed and confused and kinda forgets how to talk for a bit. I keep surprising him. Jason was better with nose boops when he was littler and didn’t try to break my hand when I nose booped him. But if you’re quick it’s still lots of fun!

 

Wonder why they redid the vote if it wasn’t gonna effect anything…

 

I don’t know what happened between Bruce and Talia. Could be either. Bruce never talked to me about it. 

  


forever 122 asks: _“_ _Hi, Dick! This is probably a bit too late, but I'm subscribed to both websites this is posted on. It bothers my OCD so much that the chapter numbers aren't the same. I don't expect you to change them. Don't know why I brought it up in the first place._

_Okay. Whew. Closing remarks, huh? ...stay safe in space. Your brothers have been saying you guys won't be staying in your dimension? ...That makes me nervous for you guys. I wish I could know how yoour mission goes, and what all you boys will talk about when you're in space, but I know that s..won't be possible._

_Deep breath, forevs, deap beathes. (phsyically chokes on emotion) Gosh darmit! Why can't I-Okay. Okay. I can do this. Just center yourself._

_(ddep inhale) (deep exhale) It has been an honor and a privilege to meet you, Dick Grayson. You're an amazing person Dick. I know FLUFF said Tim was a precious cinnamon roll, but I think you're one too. You're so kind and you care so deeply. You care SO much, you're self-sacrificing. You tend to forget Dick Grayson deserves love and praise too. You're an older sibling anyone would be lucky to have. Words fail to express how much I admire you. I think words might jus be failing me altogether right now. I can barely see my keyboard right now. I'll have to go back and edit this._

_Heh. So, if you get the first thing I posted, where I kind of broke down, don't pass that on to your brothers. Ignoring it would be preferabe. I found the time. I feel a lot better now, lighter. If you didn't recieve that message, good._

_Hi, Dick! This is probably a bit too late, but I'm subscribed to both websites this is posted on. It bothers my OCD so much that the chapter numbers aren't the same. I don't expect you to change them. Don't know why I brought it up in the first place._

_I'm assuming Gotham has noticed Robin isn't around. What are people saying? Are there any conspiracies about why Damian is staying with you instead of Bruce? ...Try and reach out to Bruce when you get back? (insert smirk and small crackle here) He never found out about this._

_Oh, wish Mr. Pennywoth luck with his emotionally constipated son for me, would you? He deserves a vacation too. That can't happen though, can it._

_WAIT WAIT WAIT!!! Has anyone ever hear of the cinnamon roll hug?_

_Urban dictionary: A cinnamon roll hug is when a group of people (preferably a group of close friends, otherwise it might be a tad more awkward) join hands and the first person in line turns their body inward. The next person follows until the group has essentially created a human cinnamon roll._

_Okay. Whew. Closing remarks, huh? ...stay safe in space. Your brothers have been saying you guys won't be staying in your dimension? ...That makes me nervous for you guys. I wish I could know how your mission goes, and what all you boys will talk about when you're in space, but I know that won't be possible._

_Deep breath, forevs, deap beathes. (phsyically chokes on emotion) Gosh darmit! Why can't I-Okay. Okay. I can do this. Just center yourself._

_(deep inhale) (deep exhale) I started with you, and now I'll end with you. It has been an honor and a privilege to meet you, Dick Grayson. You're an amazing person Dick. I know FLUFF said Tim was a precious cinnamon roll, but I think you're one too. You're so kind and you care so deeply. You care SO much, you're self-sacrificing. You tend to forget Dick Grayson deserves love and praise too. You're an older sibling anyone would be lucky to have. Words fail to express how much I admire you. Take care of your family, but take care of yourself first. You can't help them if you aren't in top shape either. ...I've already said so much to you through this. Anything I say, would just be repeating what I've already said. I guess, stay true to yourself, let your emotions free. Good luck with Barbra! I'm rootin' for ya! (double thumbs up)_

_Just to let you know, Dami's going to try diagnose you for PTSD. He was really concerned after the "episode". Seek a professional, Dick. Everyone is concerned, and a professional can help in ways you might not think of. I said it before, it would be worth the time and resources to vet a therapist. Dr. Leslie Thompkins could probably help you all find someone._

_(insert large grin here) It's been an honor, a privilege, and a pleasure to talk with you. I'm not good with goodbyes. Although there's pretty much no chance we'll talk again, no one knows for sure what will happen in life. So, instead of good bye, I'll say, see you later, Dick. I love you. (glomp)_

_I'm not good with goodbyes. Although there's pretty much no chance we'll talk again, no one knows for sure what will happen in life. So, instead of good bye, I'll say, see you later, Dick. I love you. (glomp)”_

 

Hi, forevs. Honestly? Right now I’m breaking down too. I just… I just want to yell and scream right now that I love you so much, that you’re loved and special and you should love yourself and know that I love you so _so_ much... As it is, you will have to put up with the fact that all I can do is use type. 

 

Don’t worry about us. We’ve been in other dimensions before. We’ll turn out alright.

 

O, there’s all kinds of Robin theories floating around. Everything from him  being kidnapped to dead, to retired to having up and moved to Krypton. Of course, Robins have all disappeared before, so it’s not like this is unprecedented. And no. No, as far as I know, Bruce never did find out. Some World’s Greatest Detective, huh?

 

I don’t think any of us have heard of a cinamon roll hug before. It sounds amazing! I’m gonna get us to try it!

 

I’ll think about a professional. Talk it over with everyone. Though Dami usually gets his way, doesn’t he?

 

Thank you for being so kind and supportive, forevs. I know, I know, I’m repeating myself. I don’t much care: I feel like some things just deserve to be repeated. It makes it easier to remember them. 

 

As much as you’ve enjoyed meeting me… I’ve loved talking with you. Loved every minute, every second of it. You just have… so much _love_ in you, so much enthusiasm, and even when you’re feeling terrible and you don’t have the emotion you still have the _will_ and that’s what matters… Talking with you is refreshing. Energizing. Inspiring. 

 

I love it. And I love you. So thank you, for every word that you’ve written and every bit of love you’ve conveyed. 

 

Have a glomp of my love. It is a very tight glomp and very long.

 

Thank you for what you’ve done, and thank you for who you are. 

 

I will love you forever. 

  


Ethan 1234 asks: _“Two more messages... *deep sigh* two more.... and we're done. Omg I really don't wanna cry on this one..._

_*tears start watering in my eyes*_

_Hey Dick! *swallowing lump in throat* dang it, I'm crying already and I haven't even started._

_This is my last message for you. My last message and then, I can't talk to you anymore. That hurts. Really bad._

_Dick, I'm just gonna get right into the thing I wanted to say: I have a secret. What's that?_

_Dick... in my heart, I see you as an older brother. MY older brother. And... I love you. So much._

_Dick, I have accepted you into my heart as an older brother. Just like Jay. You two are like my two bigger, stronger, role-model older brothers in my heart and I can't believe I'm saying this but I really, really, REALLY wish I had an older brother like you. And the exact same goes for Jay._

_I have a couple questions: what did you think of me the first time we met? Did you think I was a cool cat with a crazy concoction of a cranium (alliteration haha!)? How did your opinion change the more we talked?_

_Y'know, I'm gonna be honest. I didn't really expect to get as close to you as I thought. In fact... I was kinda scared of you, at first. XD Believe it or not! I was intimidated by you. You are so strong, so physically superior (I mean, you're an acrobat, you fight crime, and you can punch people in the face really easily and paralyze them), you're a powerful leader and you're extremely good-looking. Me? My only talent is tutoring people with a guitar or ukulele. I was scared that I would never measure up to you and you'd see that in me, and I was even more scared that you would continue to see me as weak. That's why I kept asking those questions; I was so scared I wasn't gonna be enough for you._

_But, I came to the realization that it is not so. I could sense that you were starting to be affectionate with me. I sensed that you started loving me. I sensed that I could be someone genuine around you. I sensed the brotherly love between us and I couldn't help but develop a feeling where I started to see you like my bigger brother._

_You are my bigger brother, and I love you so much._

_So, I have a few things that I wanna say before we go._

_Number one, please be safe. I don't want you to get hurt or die. Like I told Jay, if you get hurt, I get hurt. And I don't want to see you get hurt. That would kill me._

_Number two, always protect the innocent and try your best to give second chances. Can I tell you something I told Jay? If I was someone living in Gotham, my dream job would've been to tutor kids in the streets of Crime Alley. I'm someone that sees opportunity in people who have it tough. I want you to do the same: I want you to see opportunity in those who live criminal lives. There might be some troubled but good-natured souls out there who don't deserve anything that's happening to them, but they turn to crime because they are really, really desperate. Give them second chances. Please don't try to hurt criminals. They need a helping hand. They need love. You're the master at loving others :)_

_Number three, try not to forget me or our conversations. Because I've accepted you into my heart, I will forever see you as a big brother always here with me. You and Jay are the big brothers that will walk with me wherever I go, and I will continue to love you guys so much. You guys are my big brothers and I will never forget you. I will always look up to you and keep you in my heart._

_*full on crying*_

_You will always be my brother. And I love you, Dick. I wanna hug you one more time. This time, be as strong as possible. I want you to crush my tiny body with a big brother hug. BTW Jay said you should be jealous of his strength. He gave me a super strong hug. Let's see if you can top his strength!_

_I love you so much Dick, and I promise I will make you proud by trying my hardest to be the best I can ever be!_

_I love you so much, big brother. I'm gonna pray for you and for your family, okay?_

_*hugs you as hard as I can, place my head on your shoulder, whispered voice*_ **_Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done on earth, as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive them that trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, forever and ever. Amen._ ** _*little squeeze as we hug*_

_I love you so much, Dick. Always remember that. Don't forget to be an amazing big brother to everyone else in the world, because we look up to you so much._

_I love you, big brother. So much._

_*hug one last time, me crying on your shoulder*_

_-Ethan”_

  
  


Hey, Ethan. It’s gonna be okay, buddy. You cry as much as you want or need; it’s all going to be okay. You’re my little brother. I love you. I accept you for everything that you are. You’re a good brother. You’re a good person. You will make a diffence in this world and the world will be better because you were in it. I love you. 

 

And you keep repeting that I love you until you remember and believe it. Until you can love yourself. That’s important. 

 

When we met, I saw a wonderful person, who wanted to do good and be good, someone who wanted to love and be loved and to give and be given to. To learn. To grow. And, everything I saw? I was right. And I love you. For everything. Everything there is to you. 

 

Please. Please, no matter what. You gotta remember to love yourself. I repeat things more the more they’re _true_ and the fact that you’re loved and special and amazing and worthy: that’s _true_. It’s true. So I’ll repeat it till the sun burns out in the sky. Because I don’t want there to be a sliver of doubt in your mind that it’s all true. That you’re loved.

 

I’ll keep myself safe, me and my family and the people around me. But I will remember to stay safe myself. To take care of myself. 

 

That is an amazing dream. And even if there isn’t a city named Gotham in your world, there are other ones. Others that would be so lucky to have you. It’d be hard: extremely hard. But you could do it. 

 

I will protect the innocent and remain true to myself and my humanity. I will always remember that people deserve another chance. Remember the truth and dignity of every living person.

 

I could never forget you, Ethan. Never. Not for one second. Who could forget their little brother? 

 

I dunno if I can get stronger than Jay, but I can sure hug you as tight as I can, little bro. Here. Super super tight and I pick you off the ground and swing you in circles and then just hold really still. I love you. Okay, buddy?

 

I love you, Ethan. I love you so, so much.

  
  
  


Jason 

forever 122 says: “Hi, Jason. Hopefully that "one day" will be before Batman eventually gets himself killed.

(sticks out tongue playfully) You're a total teddy bear, Mr. Hood. Perhaps you'd like prickly pear better? Tough and thorny on the outside but soft and sweet on the inside? There's no denying your fearsome. (lightly pokes you) But, you care about people. (retracts finger) You're not heartless. Yes, you can be terrifying when you want to be. You're a protector though, through and through. (insert large grin) That's one of the many things that make you so popular, you prickly pear.

Mm- Dick is freaking out about you and Black Mask. He may ask you when your stuck with him in space since he's afraid Roman did something to you because FLUFF said he was a creeper in the comics. I think they might have over-exaggerated. Sure, he's a bit of a creep, but not Ra's Al Ghul creep level. Seriously, that man has the weirdest obsession about Tim. Wants Tim or an heir from Tim. ...DID you work undercover with Black Mask in your world? If not, how did you meet Artemis and Bizarro?

You're close about age. I'm a little older than that. I was testing you deduction skills, duh. No, it's probably because I'm always mistaken for being older than I am in real life. When I was twelve, I went to game stop 'cause my brother wanted a new game. A high school or college student apparently flirted with me. I had no clue, of course, but my mom pointed it out. From the age of ten, whenever I rode my bike to the gas station for something, I would be asked, "Any gas, ma'am?" I would be SO confused and say no. Thirteen? Changed out of school uniform and went to movies with grandpa and siblings, who were still in uniform. Person taking the tickets commented, "Oh, parents in jeans and kids in khakis". I was way too embarrassed to say anything. My grandpa would have been about seventy then. Now, my grandpa does look young for his age, always has. Aged well. He does NOT look that young. How old did I seem if the guy thought I was married to my grandpa?!

Good choices for the shirts. What are we not allowing Dick to have though? Why did you eat an alive fire beetle?

Oh! Before the connection closes, you might want to try and get your hands on a copy of the Wonder Woman movie. It's pretty good. We have another one coming out next year apparently. Too bad you won't be able to see it. Although, you know the REAL Wonder Woman, so it isn't that terrible.

See you tomorrow for one last chat, Mr. Prickly Pear! ;-p”

  


Hi, forevs. Sorry for cuttin’ out on ya there. Fell asleep in the middle of workin’ through and decided I wasn’ gonna be able to do any good finishing. I feel really  really bad about it. 

 

Well, it’s not like detecting was ever my strongest suit. At least I was close. Man, the creeps that hang around all the worlds. My mom had the opposite problem. People used to think she was my sister. Annoyed my dad half to death… 

 

The fire beetle was part of a competition between me and Roy while we are on Korugar to get a yellow ring to offer to a weirdo collector guy in exchange for a spaceship to go rescue Kori, who was bein’ held captive by an alien slug who wanted to drain her life force to power his doomsday machine that would sprinkle salt over everyone on his home planet. We were tryin’ to see who could eat the craziest thing without flinching. 

 

There’s a Wonder Woman movie? I’ll do my best to look it up! That sounds pretty awesome. 

 

FLUFF says: “How could I forget this question?! Jayjay! How would you feel if you were suddenly thrust into a different universe where there are no capes, but wait. That family is off vacationing. Instead, you find a young Dickie from yet another different universe who had been severely abused by his Bruce, having no social interaction with anyone but Bruce, doing everything to please Bruce, scarily touch-starved, and now your responsibility for the foreseeable future. It doesn't end there though. Oh know. You had originally been traveling with Timmy and Dami. They show up a week later and now they're all your responsibility while trying to gently break Dickie of his conditioning and making sure Timmy and Dami don't accidentally say something to set him off. I don't think I had any question marks in there, so here. ?”

 

Hi, FLUFF! Defender sent this one to me with the message that they laughed their head off for 5 minutes straight after reading this. Not sure why, but they seemed to get a real kick outta it. 

 

If that happened? Phew. That’d be… terrible. I mean, I’d be completely unqualified, there. It would be terrible. No way to contact home? No way to get qualified help? Oh, man, nope. 

 

I mean, seriously, being responsible for _Dick_ ? For Dick’s _emotions_ ? With no _capes_ ?  Somewhere between overwhelming terror, disgust and mindblowing helplessness. I mean. Can you think of _anyone_ worse suited to that than me? 

 

Don’t know if I’d even be able to stick around once Tim showed up. I’m not exactly great around kids, ‘specially one’s that bad off.  But I’d try. At least. Have a feeling I’d do more harm than good, though. Pretty specific question.

  


mild_mannered_apricot says: “HI ALSO I JUST WANTED TO SAY TO TIM AND JASON AND DAMIAN AND ALL THE OTHER BAT PEOPLE THAT THEY'RE COOL AND BADASS AND I LOVE ALL OF THEM OK NOW BYE”

 

Hey, mild_mannered_apricot. Thanks! 

  


Feline_Luv says: “Hi Jason! *Squeals* So-sorry, I'm just really excited for you! You were already insanely cool, now with the panther, I think you will break the scale. Though I can't approve attacking Damian, (he's just a little kid!), but since you said they were non lethal and I have younger brothers too (so I understand why you would), I'm not that mad with it.

My point? That family doesn't have to be blood.

The main character constantly deals with hardship, she deals with discrimination yet she stays a good person, a person that helps others in bad situation, she even encourages and inspires others that are bad to be good. Hopefully I can express that well.

Um, I ju-just want to say, since this is the last time we will talk, I'm... actually I really big fan of yours. Red Hood is one of my favourite vigilantes! *tears up* I've really enjoyed talking to you, you have been very nice to me and I really appreciate it. Thank you so much. Um... I know you aren't big on hugs but... please let me give you a goodbye hug! *holds out arms*.

*Shuddered sob* Salam alaycom.”

  


Hi, Feline_Luv. I gotta agree, this panther thing is the best decision I’ve made in a while. 

 

I like your point, and I like your character! I am something of a sucker for stories with people who go through all kindsa stuff and end up sticking to their humanity. We need more stories like that. In and out of real life. 

 

Thanks, Feline_Luv. Talking with you has been really good, and I’m glad that I’ve been able to be something good for ya. You deserve somethin good. 

 

You’re loved, okay. Remember that.

 

Yeah. Yeah, we can do a hug. Cmon. *tight hug*. Wa alaikum assalaam, Feline_Luv. It’s going to be okay.

  


FLUFF says: “You, Jayjay? Join the Birds of Prey? You may be a CENSORED, but they are even more so. Oh my god. Babs censored me. BABS CENSORED ME! YAY! Take good care of Dickie, Babs!

 

Hmm...When I first started being FLUFF, I didn't think of it as being manipulative. Just having some fun that I wouldn't normally have. Sorry! I'm not a manipulative person IRL. Or, I try not to be. So you DID go undercover with Black Mask for a bit!

 

I hope I have entertained you and didn't scar you to badly! Bye bye, Jaybird!”

 

Pffft. Please, FLUFF. They’d be _begging_ me to join. Only reason I haven’t is that I’ve been otherwise occupied… that’s literally the only reason I haven’t hopped on already. 

 

Can’t speak for what else you do as ‘FLUFF’, but I don’t think you’re manipulative here. Although, I would consider what you do online ‘IRL’. Like how you ship people, manipulating works the same way, I’d say. 

 

And, yep. I did go undercover for Black Mask. No plans to do it again. 

  


forever 122 says: “(raises eyebrow) Reduced to a spiny fruit, Jay? I wouldn't say reduced. (pauses to stare) No need to apologize. You need to take care of yourself.

Remember, you can't help other people unless you help yourself first. You're a good person, don't forget that. You are extremely kind. Like I said, biggest heart of the bunch. You help people through actions and words. I know you'll look out for your family and the citizens of Crime Alley. Don't die doing it if you can help it though. Lottsa people love and care about you, myself included. I can't think of anything else to say, although I feel like there's more. (insert shrug here)

Oh! Cupcakes ARE different from muffins! Cupcakes are fluffier than muffins, much less dense. You rarely use oil when making cupcakes, while you usually do with muffins. Butter is used in cupcakes, not muffins. Capcakes are sweet, muffins are sweet and savory. Cupcakes also have a higher amount of sugar. Cupcakes are (usually) eatern only for dessert, while muffins are usually for breakfast. Frosting only belongs on cupcakes, not muffins. I didn't forget.

It's been and honor and a privilege to meet you, Jason Todd. I'm not good with goodbyes. Although there's pretty much no chance we'll talk again, no one knows for sure what will happen in life. So, instead of good bye, I'll say, see you later, Jaybird. I love you! (glomp)”

  
  


Hi, forevs. I’ll be careful. Take care of people who need it and remember I need it too.

 

Wow! You have the memory of the proverbial elephant. Well, after all this time, I stand corrected. 

 

Look. Don’t worry. It’s okay that you don’t have time. The important thing… it’s the feelings behind the words. And we know. We know what you mean. Getting all the words perfect… well, that isn’t what matters. We don’t need it, us five. 

 

We get each other.  It’s a family thing.  

 

It’s been a privilege to meet you, forevs. And it’s okay. I’m no good at goodbyes either. I’ll see you later. Love ya too. And you can glomp me all you want. I’ll keep hold of ya.

 

Ethan 1234 says: “*deep breath in*

*deep breath out*

Okay... Ethan, you got this... this is your big brother, he loves you, you love him, just simply tell him that... okay. I’m ready...

...no, I’m not... *starts crying, tears flowing*

I don’t know what to say, big bro. I really… really don’t know what to say.

I just wanna hug you. Hug me, brother. You’re the strongest Bat? Prove it. *wraps arms around you, crying in your neck* I don’t wanna let’cha go. I love you too much to let you go easily.

This is the last time I could ever get to write to you, and after this, I can never communicate with you ever again. That breaks my heart. So much. It literally makes me cry (which I'm already doing! XD).

For the last time we could ever have together, I want you to say anything and EVERYTHING you’ve ever wanted to say to me up till now. This isn’t the time to be succinct; if you wanna say something long, say it. I will read it to the fullest extent. Because I’m about to do this to you right now, for the very last time.

Thank you for always telling me the truth and that it’s okay for me to continue saying “I love you”. I love that you’re always honest, and because you told me honestly that I deserve love, I will try my best to believe it. I will try my best to let people love me more. And I love you so much, Jay-bro.

You really are a strong Bat. I’m gonna give that to you. Always be a strong Bat, ya hear me, brother? Don’t be afraid to show off your biceps, triceps, and every single muscle on your body, bro. In fact, you  _should_  go ahead and brag to Dick and your brothers about your strength. You know why? Whenever I’m with you, big bro, I feel safe. And so does every single little brother that’s around you, okay? As I said, you are a strong, protective warrior. Always train to be stronger, both physically and mentally, so that you could protect your friends, brothers, and sisters and make them feel safe; but don’t tire yourself out because we want our brother to be healthy, too. Be strong and healthy, Jay.

Don’t forget about your emotions either. If you’re not in a good emotional state, take some time and find a way to recover. But remember, don’t be afraid to get help. Literally every single person around you (well, except for the criminals doing bad things) loves you and cares about you. Me included. We’d be so happy to help you out, my big bro. If you’re the one that needs the hug, I’d be so happy to give you one anytime of any day. I love hugs!

Please take care of yourself, okay, brother? I love you so much and I don’t ever want you to get hurt, okay? Always fight for what’s right, but don't forget to keep yourself in check, my dude.

Always make new friends and brothers, Jay. Life gets better when you get friends and brothers. Do you know how I know? Because you came into my life as a brother and now I can live knowing that my brother will always be proud of me :)

Protect the weak, big bro. Always try protecting the weak and helpless and make sure they stay safe, Jay. I'm counting on you!

*still crying on your shoulder, hugging you*

I promise and I swear to you, Jay, that I will never forget you as my big brother. I will always cherish every single conversation that I’ve had with you and I will always have room for you to reside in the depths of my heart. My heart is a nice and comfy place, and it’s a place that will always welcome you.

I also want to thank you for everything you have ever done for me. I wanna thank you for always being an amazing big brother to me, as well as letting me ask you so many interesting questions and asking some advice from you, my brother. I want to thank you for accepting me as a little brother as well as establishing love, friendship, and brotherhood between us that will last a very long time. Our brotherhood is something that I never once got to cherish with a real big brother in my family, so I am so happy that I get to cherish a sense of brotherhood with you every single time I get to talk to you and think about you brother.

Oh, screw that. You are my family. No matter what anybody says. That will NEVER change.

I also wanna thank you for the hugs and the jacket. I will always keep the jacket with me. Every 15 minutes of every day (or however much time life will allow me every day), I will always remember you and our conversations together. I will also imagine you and your super dang strong arms hugging me like a cobra constricting prey, except you’re hugging me out of love and not a snake-like desire to kill haha! Every time I wear the jacket, I will also think of your hugs. You will remain in my life, no matter what happens.

I am so excited to see what the future holds for us, even though we might never get a chance to talk ever again, brother. I can’t wait for you to get so much stronger, maybe you’d even rival superhumans one day! I can’t wait for you to make more new brothers and act as their older brother like you do with me. And I can’t wait for you guys to get a glimpse of the person I will become. I can’t wait to be someone who will be much better and more genuine than the person I am right now.

But through it all, we will never forget each other as brothers. We will never forget the moments we made and the memories we shared together. I promise you that, big bro.

I will continue to cherish my siblings as much as I can, even after you’re gone, big brother. In fact, my conversations with you have shown me how important it is to be a brother. I will use this so that I could be a better brother, both little and big. You are gonna so proud of me, Jay!

I love you so much, big brother. I love the way you listen to me and care about my feelings. I love the way you are willing to take the time and message me about anything. I love your honesty because that means I can always depend on you for advice. I love the way you are able to show how much you love me and accept me for who I am. I love the way you are willing to show love and be affectionate to me and everyone else you consider as part of your family. I love who you are, Jay. You are kind, caring, compassionate, loving and very VERY brotherly. I will always ignore every single lie people will make about you: that you are heartless, you’re a savage, you’re mean and cruel, and you don’t care about other people. Although you look very intimidating at first, with your kinda scary-looking costume and your super strong and tough form, you really do have a soft center inside of you. And, yes. I do love your intimidating appearance, but I love the Jay that I know: the most caring, most loving, and most passionate big brother I could ever have. Everything about you: your character, your weaknesses, your strengths, your identity, your ideas, and your heart… I love and accept them into my heart.

I already prayed with Dick about you and your family, but if you want, I’ll pray with you. *lowers voice to a whisper, closes eyes*  **Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done on earth, as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive them that trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, forever and ever. Amen.**

I love you so much, big bro. I. Love. You. So. Much. Big. Brother.

I can’t say goodbye. I don’t wanna say it. Not even “see ya later”. I’m gonna continue hugging you instead!

*staying in hug, keeping my head on your shoulder, crying waterfalls of tears, hugging your body as tight as I can*

*smile forming on my lips, keeping my eyes closed*

I love you so much, Jay. I love you so much, big bro.

I love you and I will never stop loving you, brother.

-Ethan”

  


Hi, Ethan. Hey lil bro. 

You’re right, you know. You are loved. You are. It won’t go away. 

 

Here. I’m huggin ya, okay? And not lettin go. Look… I’m just not an eloquent guy. I could make somethin up to just be long, but… it’d be just that. Just to be long. I’d rather just tell ya everything straight. 

 

Look. You gotta… kid, ya gotta move on. Please don’t purposefully dwell on me every day. I’m not sayin you should forget or stop caring, but… but don’t rely on me. Don’t  _need_  me. Don’t hurt yourself on purpose. I don’t want that. 

 

Second… you can talk with us again if you  _need_  it. And I really  _really_  mean need it. I don’t want you to be in a position that awful, where you need this that badly, but if it ever happens this will be open on an emergency - only status. Just like Dick said.

 

Say everything I want to… well, there aren’t any secrets. I love ya. Keep pickin’ yourself up. You’re strong enough to get through whatever life hands ya. I’m proud of you.

 

It’s not eloquent. I get it. But it is me. 

 

Oh, I’m much stronger than Dick. Guy’s an acrobat, but I’m the strongman. Plus I got pit rejuvenation powers. Dick can’t even  _touch_  me!

 

I’ll train to be stronger, alright. But you know that bein born strong, physically, mentally, however. It doesn’t matter. All that matters is what you do with what you’ve got. 

 

Thanks for bein so encouraging, lil bro. You make me feel a lot better. 

 

I’ll take care o myself and improve my social life, squirt, don’t worry. 

 

And me ‘n my family will make sure I never cross the line. And I’ll make sure I protect whoever I find that needs it. 

 

I won’t forget you, Ethan. But please. Remember me. But never let my memory hold you back. You never know what’ll happen in life. But for the time we don’t talk… live in the present. With the people you have with you. Your little siblings over there… they’re more important to love and take care of than I am way over here. You gotta stay focused on what you have. What matters. Please. Please please please do that. 

 

I’m glad you think I’ve been a help. That’s really good to know. I am proud of you, Ethan. You’re doing really good.

 

I do love you too. Your enthusiasm, openness, nicknames you pull out of the air. Thank you for the great conversations, questions, compliments and analysis. Thank you for the amazing time wwe got to have together. Thank you for all of it.

 

And thank you for your prayer.

 

I love you, little brother. All right. I’m gonna have to let you go. It’s gonna hurt, but you gotta accept iit. Love and remember, but move on, okay. All right. 

 

I let go. 

 

I love you, Ethan. It’s going to be okay.

 

 

  


_Roy and Bizarro_

Ethan 1234 says: “Hey Roy-dude and Bizzar-bro! My name's Ethan and I'm one of Jay's friends and little brothers! *wink at Jay*

Jay said I could get a chance to talk to you both and I just wanna get a chance to say hi to you both. I’ve always wanted to talk to you, but I thought I couldn’t.... until Jay gave me the ok!

Roy and Biz, tell me honestly: How much of a teddy bear is your best friend Mr. “Rough-and-tough, master-killer” Jason Todd? He seems like a huggable teddy-bear, no? How much of a friend is he? He’s quite the caring brother, isn’t he?

And as for you guys, I think we could have been super cool buddies, too! Roy, I heard you’re quite the college-bro snuggle monster. You’re a hugger, right? And you’re supposed to be a quirky, cool guy who could hang out with anyone. You seem pretty nice, from what I’ve heard. We coulda been pretty cool friends and bros, y’know what I’m saying?

And my man, Biz... ya seem like a pretty innocent person and I think you are an amazing dude. You’re very nice, you may not speak a whole lot of words, but all I can say that you’re very observant and I like that about you. You’re a very amazing friend to have, and from what I’ve seen, Jason really loves you. Any friend of Jason’s is a friend of mine.

You guys are amazing brothers, especially with Jay, and I love you guys. Always make sure to keep Jay accountable if you can! I wish we had more time to talk together so that we could spend time as friends and maybe, in another world, as brothers too! :)

But for now, this is fine. You guys seem pretty cool! Can I hug you both? *opens arms with wide smile*

You guys are pretty cool. I love you both already, even though we just met.

See you later, my bros!

-Ethan”

 

**Hey there bro! Roy Harper here, in the digital flesh. Good to meet a friend of Jay’s.**

 

_This am Bizarro. Hello Red Him’s Brother._

 

**Pfft. Let me tell you, Ethan, Jay is absolutely the best case of toasted marshmallow you’ve ever seen! Just the softest, gooiest, squishiest, sweetest guy on the inside you’ll ever meet, but ugly as a gargoyle on the outside! ‘Swhy he covers it all up with a mask!**

 

_Mmm… Bizarro not think so…_

 

**Relax, big guy, I’m just joking around. Jay’s my bro.**

 

_Huh. Well, Red Him is very good for cuddling. Makes good stuffie bear. Love love love Red Him!_

 

**You got good taste, brother! I may or may not have a tendency to glomp close friends at random times, I reserve the right to confirm or deny these statements.**

 

_Thank you Red Hims brother. You is very nice to Bizarro. Red Him likes you a lot! So does Bizarro!_

 

**Thanks a lot, buddy! I’m complimented, but you’ve been pretty great for Jay too! Thanks a million for everything you’ve done for him!**

 

_Thank you Red Hims Brother. Bizarro was very happy to say hi._

  


  
  
  


Red Robin’s Response Page 

forever 122 says:  

 

 _“_ _In short, there was a pick up in people and you were overwhelmed so I just told you it wasn't important. This was maybe a month ago, when we didn't have this many people, but still more people. I'm just gonna slide this here... "(insert deep inhale here) (insert deep exhale here) I was being stubborn, not saying anything to you. I've been told I'm too stubborn for my own good. Yet I deny it because I'm that stubborn. Everything is alright. I did mess up, but it wasn't that big of a deal. It could have been, but it wasn't. It was a stupid reason to get so depressed, but I hold myself to such high standards, that even the smallest of things can make me go down hard. I will admit, most of Sunday I spent in a blanket burrito. That was the one day I allowed myself to wallow. The night before was rough. Here, I'll give you the quick story. I was babysitting Saturday in a town I wasn't very familiar with. The kid wanted to go to this ice cream shop so I looked it up and drove there. I found this parking lot and was heading in, when I realized the are was facing me instead of in. I should have just gone in and parked quick, but instead I decided to back up. I don't know what happened, but I backed into this empty car parked on the other side of the rode. I immediately felt terrible, like my world had ended. I know, stupid reason to feel that way and get so depressed, but I couldn't help it. I continued on my day after doing what I was supposed to, and I got off late that night. Driving back...was hard. Suicidal idealization was something I struggled with hard when I was younger, in a rougher spot in life. There were no plans, but it was the constant feeling thoughts. I went empty on my way home. When I go empty, I just don't care about anything. The thoughts were hard, but I got home. I'm doing a lot better now. A whole lot better. None of the bad thoughts have hung around. The clouds are gone, and I'm relatively happy again. As my mom says, "This too shall pass". The previous year I had a parking lot accident on the first Saturday of September, like I did this year. I don't think I'm going to drive anywhere on the first Saturday of September for a few years. So...there. Now you know.”_

 

Hi, forevs. Thank you for talking about it. And take all the time you need to work through it. If you need someone to talk to, please, make sure you do talk with someone. I want you to be safe. I know we didn’t talk alot about this earlier, so I don’t want to make too much of a deal about it now. I’m just really relieved you’re doing better and moving on. 

 

mild_mannered_apricot says: 

 

_“HI ALSO I JUST WANTED TO SAY TO TIM AND JASON AND DAMIAN AND ALL THE OTHER BAT PEOPLE THAT THEY'RE COOL AND BADASS AND I LOVE ALL OF THEM OK NOW BYE”_

 

Hi, mild_mannered_apricot. Thank you for the compliment!

  


Ethan 1234 says: 

 

_“TIMMY-BRO!_

_Hey, Timmy! Can I hug you?! I'm gonna miss you! You don't have to hug as strong as your brothers can; omg! tbh, your brothers are really strong! didja know that? jay almost killed me with his hug LOL xD!_

_I'm sorry I haven't been writing to you in a long time, but I just wanna take a little bit of time to just have the chance to talk to you one more time before we can't talk to each other ever again._

_So, Timmy-bro. I haven't got the coffee shop job yet because I've been having so much to do in junior year. It sucks, Timmy-bro, and I've been really stressed. Really, really stressed. But, I'm working my way through it and I'm willing to work on these things with a clearer and more open mind._

_Timmy, I have a small confession to make. Ya ready?_

_So, I've been thinking about our conversations and I've been thinking about who both of us are: we're both around the same age, we're both into serious questions, we both love learning, we both love coffee... it almost seemed... omg, you are going to judge me so hard for this! lol... I kinda started thinking of you as my twin brother._

_I don't have a twin brother or anyone I would call an exact twin brother of me. You kinda started filling up that spot and it was kinda nice that I could connect with someone who had the same interests as me. I kinda gravitated towards you a little bit because you were someone who kinda looked a lot like me. I mean, sure, you're better-looking than me, and you're way, way, WAY smarter than I could ever be, but you sill kinda looked a lot like me..._

_...y'know? Believe it or not, I was actually afraid of you when I first talked to you, Timmy-bro. I was actually kinda scared that you would think I'm not smart enough to understand you or compare to your intelligence. I kinda sensed how powerful you were from the first glance. You are super rich. You are super smart. And, while you may not be at the level of Dick and Jay, you are definitely strong enough to beat up someone like me haha! xD I felt really intimidated. But, now I feel much better. I found you're not the type of guy to think that or do something like that to others. You're a really nice bat, aren't ya?_

_So, a question I have for you is about what you thought of me the first tie you met me. What was something that stood out to you about who I am?_

_Anything you wanna say before we end our last conversation together?_

_All I wanna say is that I really think we could be twins. Maybe in another world, we're twins. But right now, it seems like we really do have a lot in common. you're a very nice person, and even though you have a lot of money, you don't seem like someone who thinks about money all the time; however, I'll be honest, it's kind of a barrier between us. I know a lotta people who are poor and low-income, so I'm not used to talking with rich people. But even so, you're still someone who seems nice and is very respectful. You're very smart, as I said, and you have a cool mind. I have something to say to you._

_As my twin (yes, right now, I'm gonna call you my twin because you are my twin brother), please don't ever be someone who thinks highly of themselves. Please. We know you're rich and you're smart, so when you crime-fight, please try to be as relatable as possible, my brother. There are very few people who can keep up with you, so the only way they can relate to you and listen to you is if you relate to them with emotions and feelings, okay? You're a very good young man and I think you're a nice person. I think it would've been so cool if you were actually my twin brother, y'know? We would drink coffee every day and not sleep for 48hrs at a time.... that would have been so much fun. But... I don't think that could ever happen._

_Look, dude. I will always remember you as the nice, quiet, smart bat. You have a place in my heart and you can reside in there for as long as you want. But, that comes with a deal: try not to forget me easily either, okay? I will cherish every conversation that we have ever had, and I think it would be amazing if we could keep each other in our hearts. I wanna remember you for a long time because you mean something to me, and I hope the same goes with you._

_Also, when it comes to push and shove, please be safe. Always make sure that you are in situations where you can take calculated risks. Stay safe as much as you can, because I hurt when you get hurt. I love ya, my twin bro. I don't want you to die. You mean something to me. You're a cool guy, even though we are completely different but still the same._

_Protect the innocent, my twin brother. Protect the weak and the helpless, okay? Even the poor, ya hear me? Always make it a habit to be aware of the ones that need help, okay? can you do that for me, Timmy-bro? Always fight for the innocent, never fight against them. Ya got that? Good._

_I love ya, Timmy. That may sound weird but guess what? I said that to Jay, he said it was okay, and now I feel comfortable in saying it. I love you, Tim. I love you, my twin brother. Please don't forget me because I won't forget you, bro. You're an amazing young man and I love your personality. Just please be careful in life and try to remember your fans because we love you. Including me._

_I love you, Timmy-bro. Always stay safe and remember me in the future! You're amazing!_

_-Ethan”_

  
  


Hi, Ethan. You can absolutely hug me, and I will hug you right back. Strongest or not, it’s not like that really matters. You hug really well, bro, you know that?

 

I’m sorry you can’t get the jobn yet, but don’t over stress with too much work. Knowing your limits is a good, good thing. 

 

I would be happy and honored to be twins with you. Twins forever. You can help me think up pranks for Damian, and trick Dick into falling asleep sometimes. 

 

You know. Circumstances don’t define a person. Rich or not, smart or not, strong or not. None of those really matter. People are all basically the same. Circumstances can affect people and shape them, but they don’t define them.

 

I’m glad you aren’t intimidated by me anymore. I wouldn’t want you to be!

 

The first time we met, I wondered where you came from. What made you want to ask the questions you did, where you did. What you valued, that you ould want to have these conversations. 

 

And, from what I’ve seen, the answers to those have all been good! 

 

Well, you pretty much talk to rich people like you talk to poor people. And if they’re too stuck up to like it, you talk to them like stuck-up people. 

 

I’ll do my best to have realistic expectations for myself and to think of myself in a modest way. Knowing my strengths and my weaknesses. I’m not going to make myself less for others, but I’m not going to shut myself off either. I’ll try to reach out and make sure I can be around other people and relate to them. 

 

I would’ve enjoyed being your twin. Even if it can’t happen, I’m glad I got to know you here. It’s been… good. Very, very good. I won’t forget you, I promise. I will always remember Ethan, and I will always remember the talks we could have and the time we shared together. 

 

I’ll do my best to be safe as I fight for what’s right and to protect what’s good. No letting power get to my head for Red Robin or Tim Drake. 

 

What do I want to say before the end… well, don’t stop loving. Don’t stop trying. Don’t stop learning. Things tend to work out from there. 

 

And I want you to remember what an amazing person you are. I want you to remember that you are worthy of love, of all the love in the world, and that nothing can take that away from you. There’s really no other real advice I can give you that matters so much. 

 

You’re loved remember that, Ethan. I love you. You will always be loved. 

  


Feline_Luv says:

 

_“Hi Timothy, I understand your point and I appreciate the concern. Sorry I suck at studying, I'm OK at researching if I find the topic interesting enough, if not then, well... That's just how it is for me, I wish I could fix it, it could definitely help me more with my grades if I could, but I'm ADHD, if I don't see something as interesting then I really can't focus on if long enough. For a topic like religion, where I already have my decision, I really can't focus enough the study other religions._

_Good! Don't you dare break that promise! You. Must. Keep. Breathing._

_technically they are not doomed to fail, since there are ways to properly study Islam even for them, but the situation they are in makes it a lot of effort and since most people just don't want to put in that kind of effort, they fail. *Tears up* God tests the people he loves._

_"When Allah loves a people he puts them to test." Sunan Ibn Majah_

_Hmm, I'm not too sure, I'm not a sheik. Though depending on the situation there are exception to certain things, for example sick people, pregnant woman, menstruating girls, travelling people (on a long trip), young children, elderly are exempt from fasting during Ramadan, though the sick people and menstruating girl have to make up the days they missed. Another example, Muslims have to eat with their right hand, though if they don't have a right hand or their right hand is injured then they can eat with the left. Another example, remember how Muslim can only eat halal, if there is literally no other food and you will starve otherwise, then you can eat non-halal, but only if you will starve otherwise!_

_I don't think so, I'm pretty sure plurals aren't gender specific. Sorry, to my parents eternal disappointment my arabic isn't that good, I mean I still know a bit, it's both my parents first language. Yeah if it's mixed crowd then you should be fine to just say Muslims. Mus/lee/ma._

_*Deep sighs* I guess this is goodbye, it was nice talking to you, thank you for helping me through one of my depression episodes, I really appreciate it. Hopefully I helped your understanding of Islam, though I recommend talking to a sheik too._

_Umm, I have to admit something. I'll feel bad if I don't. One of my younger brothers... you remind me of him a lot. He's really smart, tech savvy, bad sleep scheduled. Heh, it's probably really weird for me to see you as a little brother, we're around the same age! Heck, I'm pretty sure you're a few months older than me. But that's never stopped me from mothering my friends, so I guess that won't stop me from seeing you as a little brother. Take care of yourself little Timmy, try to sleep more, try to work on your relationships with your brothers too, try to drink less caffeine (For your health please), try to research religion more. *Tears up* Even though we won't talk anymore, I'm still here, I still care for you Little bro. Please accept my digital hug.*Tears streaming down face* Salam alaycom._

  


Hi, Feline_Luv. Well, I’m glad you understand where I’m coming from, I guess. I’ll do my best to understand yours too, even if it’s hard for me: I can’t see deciding anything before research. 

 

But I’ll do my very best. 

 

And I’ll keep breathing if you will. 

 

I’ve… really loved being able to talk with you. I think I’ve learned a lot. I didn’t know about eating with the right hand, or the non-halal rules either! Or the feminine form Muslima. 

 

I’ve learned more about others and more about you. And both of those make me happy. I really enjoy talking to you. You’re passionate, caring… no matter what your parents, or anyone else think, (including you!) you do deserve love. 

 

You are an incredible person and I can’t stress that enough. I’m glad and thankful I was able to help. Talking to you has helped me too, a whole lot. So, thank you for that. 

 

I’ll see what I can do about more research! Thanks for helping me out with so much, too, even if I was a slow learner sometimes. 

 

I’ll try to take care of myself as best I can sleeping more and coffee regulation and all. And it’s not that weird that I remind you of your brother: you remind me of Dick. So the feeling is mutual! 

 

I’m taking the hug and giving you a second one too. You’re a good sister and a good friend. I love you and I hope you have a wonderful life. Wa alaikum assalaam, Feline_Luv. 

 

FLUFF says:

 

 _“_ _Timmy Tim. Do people ship Waynes with vigilantes in your world, since you're two different people over there? Pinterest is a black hole, Timmers. It sucks you in and you could be trapped there for hours. You are absolutely correct. Talia doesn't have a right to creep on anyone._

 

_The reason I asked if something almost happened to you in during your year away, was because something almost happened in the comics. I know they're not 100% accurate to you, so I had to ask. With a "daughter of Ra's al Ghul"? Cass saved comic you though, so no worries. No children running around. Unless Tallia finished growing her second Damian... He would be Bruce's though. Then again, maybe she isn't doing that in your world. Damian would know though._

_Jayjay is jealous of Ladies' Man Tim._

 

_I hope I have entertained you and didn't scar you to badly! Bye bye, Tim Tim!”_

 

Hello, FLUFF. There are a couple oddballs who do ship Waynes with bats, but they’re just the exceptions. Mostly it stays in the separate groups. There are a decent amount of Batman/Bruce Wayne fics out there, though. 

 

Everyone is jealous of Ladies’ Man Tim. They’re just gonna hafta live with it… 

  


forever 122 says: 

 

 _“_ _...Oh, Tim. What could be a better vacation? Maybe a relaxing one? (insert sigh here)_

_W-why did you hack into the president's personal computer? Just because you could? ...Who was this eye contact with...?_

_What do I like best about FLL? Well, as a participant, I loved the atmosphere at competition. Plus how close my team was. It was all very close and upbeat. As a mentor, I enjoy seeing the kids' faces light up when something they programmed works, or when they learn something new. They're all so excited to learn and improve the world around them. For high school, I went to a K-12 school. My senior year I talked to the lower school principle and the high school robotics supervisor. They both thought it would be a good idea, plus we would be able to boost high school robotics numbers when they got there, and the program was born the next year._

_YES! I wanted to suggest you bring along a camera on your trip, but I wasn't sure if you should or not in case the photos ever found their way into the world. Ya know, since why would the Waynes be in space? You're good at keeping things a secret though. Maybe a bit TOO good. Bring your camera along, take a whole bunch of pictures._

_(deep inhale) (deep exhale) Now, comes the teary eyed part, for me at least. You're an amazing person Tim. You're a genius. You are oh so very kind. You are a very precious person Tim. Life has hurt you immensely, but you continue to get back up and fight. I'm very fond of you, Timmy. Please try to take care of yourself more. That means more sleep and healthier food. Even if you can go without it, doesn't mean you should. Continue to be true to yourself, Tim. Do not put on a mask. Let your feelings and emotions out when you can. I know it's easier not to, but you can't do it forever._

_It's been an honor and a privilege to talk with you, Tim Drake. I'm not good with goodbyes. Although there's pretty much no chance we'll talk again, no one knows for sure what will happen in life. So, instead of good bye, I'll say, see you later, Timmy. Love you. (light and gentle hug)”_

  
  


Hi, forevs. This family? No way we won’t be getting into danger. But, as missions go, this is fairly relaxing. They won’t be looking for us, or anything. 

 

Oh, the president had some information he didn’t seem inclined to share with the Titans. Kon didn’t believe me when I said I could get it anyway, one thing led to another and…

 

I’ll make sure to have separate storage for my photos. No one will connect them with Timothy Drake on my watch!

 

Thank you, forevs. I’ll… well, I’ll do my best. I’ll keep trying to take care of myself. To be safe and... and well. And to let people in. 

 

Great, now I’m tearing up and… pfft. Yep, this is happening. 

 

Look. You don’t have to worry about… not writing _enough_ or not conveying everything… we know. We know. You’ve been here and… you’ve been so supportive and kind. Thank you. For everything you’ve done and been. 

 

For being open. For setting an example and being welcoming and being concerned and so many things that are _hard_ … but you did them everything. And you made things _better_. And… and I loved talking with you. I loved it. Loved loved loved… Mp. 

 

Thank you. I wish I had better words, more words, but that’s the best I _have_ and they may not feel like enough, enough to express everything or… they’re the best I have. They’re true. 

 

I’ll see you later. I love you. (hugs you back firmly, with a smile and tears)

  


It's been an honor and a privilege to talk with you, Tim Drake. I'm not good with goodbyes. Although there's pretty much no chance we'll talk again, no one knows for sure what will happen in life. So, instead of good bye, I'll say, see you later, Timmy. Love you. (light and gentle hug)

  
  
  
  
  


**Discourse With Damian**

forever 122 queries: “Hello, Damian. This particular bunny farm is non-profit. So, all the money goes back into the bunnies. I think I can tell you how it came about. The family that runs the bunny farm has been doing it for years, ever since their high school senior(?) was seven years old. He actually started the bunny farm. I don't recall how he came across it, but he found out a lot of bunnies were being sold online or released into the wild after Easter, since the families either didn't need the bunny anymore or were in over their heads. Bunnies who have only known human contact wouldn't be able to survive on their own in the wild. He gave a presentation to his parents as to why they should start a bunny farm and it just went from there. It's developed into something much bigger than that now. Pretty impressive, in my opinion.

All kinds of farms exist, not just bunny farms. Maybe you'll own a hobby farm in the future. A hobby farm is a small farm operated for pleasure or supplemental income rather than for primary income. Whatever you decide to do when you grow up, I'm sure it'll involves animals and you'll enjoy it. I've always been told to do something I love with my life. Do something you love and you'll never work a day in your life. Keep that in mind as you grow up and have a multitude of new experiences. What you want to do will surely change over time as you experience new things, but that's the joy of growing up. You don't have to know right away, just live in the moment and enjoy things while they last.

Be persistent Damian, but don't badger Dick about it. When he's ready, he'll let you know. Even with a degree in psychology, Dick shouldn't self-diagnose himself. There are people who specialize specifically in PTSD and will have ideas, that you might not think about, on how you can help Dick and how Dick can help himself. The internet is a great resource, but books and professionals will always be the best.

You HAVEN'T participated in pumpkin carving? There are simple ones, usually faces are simple designs, than there are people who are on a whole other level. I think I've finally figured out how people have manged to make their art look SHADED on a pumpkin. And all the details... You're so artistically talented, I bet you'd make an awesome one!

Yay! I'm so happy you'll make jars for everyone! Make sure you make one for yourself too!

Hmm... Relevant events in the comics... Well, your world is now drastically different from the "standard" timeline, but who knows if things will happen or not. Let's see... You guys already fought Darkseid and got Bruce back so I'll look onward from there. Not finding anything I don't already know, so let's hope this is it. Like I said, not sure if these will happen in your world or not. KGBeast attempts to assassinate Nightwing, around the time the Phantom Pharaoh appears in Gotham. It partially works. Dick Grayson survives, but Nightwing does not. Dick gets amnesia and forgets about everything. When he finds out who he was, he doesn't want to be Dick Grayson or Nightwing anymore, cutting ties with all vigilantes and the Wayne family. Becomes a cab driver and goes by the name Ric Grayson.

As for you... you're still relatively new, but you're still very popular. I'm not touching the Teen Titans stuff, and it's not important. You can only hope the dark multiverse does not invade. Those Batmen are terrifying. Of course we have you and Jon hanging out a lot, then he goes to space and comes back aged 17 years old. So, don't let that happen. There's this Leviathan event going on right now in comics, it's an evil organization and a person? I'm not up to date on-oh. Oh oh oh. What-City of Bane! Yes! That's a thing, and that effects you tremendously, considering you might die again. There are so many story lines going on in the comics right now, I'm pretty sure they're not all the same universe. Anyway, City of Bane. I cannot describe this quickly, since the set up is very long. Basically, Bruce was going to marry Selena. Someone convinced Selena she can't do that and left Bruce at the isle. Bruce does not deal well with this. Many things happen. Many bad things happen. His father from another universe appears as Batman. Gotham Girl also has something to do with this? Bane kicks Bruce out of Gotham, no bats allowed, they have taken over the manor and Mr. Pennyworth is hostage. You go in, Bruce won't, doubt he'd be happy you went in. Mr. Pennyworth is killed since a bat stepped foot in Gotham, you are now new hostage. Batman entered the city, someone let Bane know, Bane tells Thomas to kill you. That's where we are. WAIT! I found a sneak peek of the next book. So, SPOILER WARNING SPOILER WARNING Thomas can't do it, you easily break out, Barbra, Cass, Kate, Tim (why does it look like he's in his Robin uniform), Helena, and... I can't tell if that is Duke or Luke. Wait- It's Duke. Duke Thomas. Next boy Bruce fosters. Pretty sure he was the leader of the We Are Robin movement a while back.

So, in conclusion. Make sure Dick isn't shot by KGBeast. Hope the dark multiverse does not invade. Don't let Jon's space grandpa take him to space. Watch out for Leviathan, sorry I couldn't help you more with that one. Than I'm not sure what to do about the City of Bane thing.

...You know what's interesting? DC, the company that makes comic books about you guys, has said that Nightwing is one of the universe's most important heroes. I have to agree. I read an article on it while searching for any major Nightwing events.”

 

Greetings, forever 122. I approve of this man who started the motion. I shall see to establishing bunny farms over here. 

 

I would rather have a bunny farm than a hobby farm. The bunnies would need me more, and it would be more difficult to expand to be able to care for animals which need larger amounts of space and grass than rabbits. 

 

I shall attempt to aid Grayson. While we are vacationing I shall be able to wear him down to the idea of professional aid, and when we return he will be able to accept it. This shall work very well.

 

I have no doubt that I _would_ be phenomenal at the carving of pumpkins. I do not know if they exist where we go, but perhaps I shall study the art of carving as we travel.

 

Oh. I doubt highly that Grayson will allow me to go _without_ a jar. We are all going to be so supportive… dear goodness, I cannot believe this is the same family of three months ago! 

 

If the Phantom Pharoh shows his sorry rotting face in Gotham or Bludhaven I shall punch his chin off and hide Grayson in a bunker and send the Justice League, Drake and Todd off to annihilate KGBeast. 

 

And I will inform Gordon that she needs to keep an eye on Bane. At all costs.

 

Nightwing is the _most_ important hero in this universe. So, ‘DC’ is, at least, close to right.

 

Ethan 1234 queries: “Greetings, little Damian!

 

I know it's been a while, and I'm so sorry I haven't talked with you for a long time, but I want to write to you just at least one more time before I could never talk to you again.

 

Damian, little Damian... I know, I know, I know you really don't like talking about your feelings. You're not someone that's into the whole "touchy-feely" stuff. But, maybe for this one time, please?

 

Y'know, to be honest, nothing against you, but you have been the least relateable Robin for me. But that's NOT your fault or my fault, but even so, we still kinda drifted apart. Now that we might never see or talk to each other again, I want us to have at least one more conversation before we say goodbye.

 

Now, Damian. Before I met you, I thought I wouldn't be good enough for you. I thought I'd be someone who wouldn't fit your standards. Someone who would easily think less of me. But the more I spoke with you, I found that you're a pretty cool, well-spoken 11-year-old. You're very wise for your age. A lotta 11-year-olds here on my earth still like to make really stupid and childish jokes.

 

Damian, I just have a few questions: What did you first think of me when you met me? Was I a huge teddy bear? :) or maybe an intellectual owl? How do you think some of our conversations would have been like if we kept talking?

 

Do you hate me now because we kinda fell out? I wouldn't blame you if you did hate me, and I'm sorry if you feel that way. I don't want you to hate me, because I don't hate you. I really would've like to have a few conversations with you but it's been kinda hard, y'know? I don't want you to think I didn't or don't like you because I do like you. You were growing on me as like a little brother and I think you would have been a cool little brother to have, y'know?

 

Can you promise me something? Try to be more open with your emotions. Especially with your brothers. And especially in a time like now. Always make sure someone is there to help you with your emotions. Having emotions is not a weakness. Having emotions makes you human. Always remember that.

 

And lastly, I have a little speech for you: Damian, I think it would have been wonderful if we spent more time together. There's a place in my heart with your name on it and our conversations will always be treasured in my heart. So please try not to forget me easily, okay? You're a very strong-looking kid for your age, and you are definitely someone that will grow up to be a very, very strong young man. You will be physically stronger than most people and you will probably be a better and stronger fighter, too. But always remember: never let it get into your head, okay? Try not to call other people weak because they can't do what you do, okay little Damian? Try not to push people away, too; I care about you, Damian, and so many others care about you, too. You're a good, young lad and you will be destined for greatness. Just don't forget where you come from and try your best to relate with us regular humans. We might not be as strong as you, but we sure as heck have huge hearts like you. Always protect the weak, you hear? Please don't fight the innocent; protect them and be the Robin that helps them, okay? And one more: please be safe. I don't want you to get hurt or die. If something happens to you, I'd cry. Cuz I care about you. I won't forget you Damian, so try not to forget abt me easily, too! You're amazing, Damian, and I love who you are as a person.

 

You're a cool dude, Damian. Don't ever forget that.

 

-Ethan”

  


Greetings, Ethan 1234.

 

Ethan 1234. I am an assassin, born and raised to believe myself superior to humanity at large and to believe that my destiny was to conquer the Earth. I repurposed myself to fight crime and was then murdered and resurrected by my own Mother. I am not surprised that you do not find me relatable, nor do I take offence. 

 

I most certainly do not hate you. To hate you for the company you choose to keep, or not to keep in depth would be a ridiculous course of action. I am glad that you think so highly of me. I do not know you very well. However. I have heard about you (Grayson and Todd speak of you highly) and from our conversations I find you to be a thoughtful and caring individual with a desire to aid others. 

 

I would be a very petty and shortsighted person indeed to hate such a man.

 

As we met, I cannot say that I had any intense feelings. I actively attempt to judge people based on what I know about them, and, before I knew you I did not judge you. However, I did know that you were inquisitive and sought to learn more about the world, others and yourself. You also seemed to wish to do the right thing, and, from what I saw, you wished to benefit others. So my impression of you was positive. 

 

I believe continued discussion would have resulted in an interesting exchange of ideas and learning. 

 

I shall attempt to ‘open up’ to my brothers, as much as I can. You must speak your emotions to others as well. Take your own advice. 

 

I shall not forget you, Ethan. You have my word. I shall protect the innocent, and those who cannot protect themselves. 

 

I shall remember who I am, and what is important, and I will remember what truely connects me to people around me. It is not physical, nor mental, nor spiritual strength, for the amount people possess these things is arbitrary, and can be developed, strengthened, or weakened. 

 

It is matters of the heart that bind people together. Not the way in which we are born.

 

You are an amazing person as well, Ethan. And I do not say such things lightly. Love yourself, and remember that if you truly understand how to love yourself, true love, not selfishness, then you will be able to love others. 

 

I believe you more than capable of this. I believe, Ethan, in you.

 

mild_mannered_apricot queries: “HI ALSO I JUST WANTED TO SAY TO TIM AND JASON AND DAMIAN AND ALL THE OTHER BAT PEOPLE THAT THEY'RE COOL AND CENSORED AND I LOVE ALL OF THEM OK NOW BYE”

 

Greetings, mild_mannered_apricot. Thank you. You are cool as well.

  


Feline_Luv queries: “Salam alaycom Damian. That's good. I'll... really miss talking to you Damian, you're been really polite to me. Take care Habibi, remember to stay the good hearted person I know you are. Remember to be on your best behaviour with your brothers. Good luck with your mission and good luck with Flamebird, but you probably won't need luck, I know you will be amazing!! I know you aren't an affectionate person, but this is a goodbye forever, so how about a hug? *Holds open arms*.

*Sad smile* Salam alaycom.”

  


Wa-alaikum-salaam, Feline_Luv. I shall miss our conversations as well. Also, I am told you convinced Todd to purchase a panther. Regardless of what he believes I shall tame his panther to adore me. So I must consider this the crowning achievement of your life. 

 

I shall do my best to remain good and to bring aid to my brothers and our mission. 

 

I accept your hug, Feline_Luv, and I wish you joy throughout your life. Wa-alaikum-salaam. 

  


forever 122 queries: “Hi, Damian. I saw your picture of your new uniform. It looks SO GOOD! Awesome work! I see Dick helped out too. I love it!

(deep inhale) (deep exhale) Okay, Damian. Here we go. Continue to be the good person you strive to be. You are doing so well and I am so proud. Try and be nicer to Tim, please? It hurts people to constantly be put down and all their efforts brushed aside. I know you'll make a wonderful Flamebird. Sorry. I couldn't. I tried, and I couldn't. there's more i want to say before we part ways, so much i was ready to say, yet i'm out of time. i wrote the below awhile ago though, so here.

Okay. I'm ready now. Starting from the beginning. Damian. Continue to be the good person you strive to be. You are doing so well and I am so proud. You were a wonderful Robin, and I know you'll make a wonderful Flamebird. Try and be nicer to Tim, please? It hurts people to constantly be put down and all their efforts brushed aside. It hurts real bad. Think how you would feel if Dick did that to you. Try to put yourself in other peoples' shoes evey now and than. You are vey smart, but keep in mind that you don't know everything. It doesn't mean you're dumb, it just means there is more to learn. You have made so much progress since you first came to Gotham. Keep making progress. If you need help, don't hesitate to reach out to your family or friends. They would love to assist you. (tilts head to side) You're a very precious and precocious kid. It's okay to be a kid. Means there's more life to live. Most importanty, take the time to enjoy life. I've enjoyed talking with you Damian. You are very kind. (puts hand over your heart) You have a good heart. (retracts hand). Take care of Dick, but take care of yourself too. Spend time with your siblings when you can. You don't know how long they'll be around.

(insert large grin) You're a good kid, Dami. Wish I could have you as a little brother. (ruffles hair) Have a good life, Damian Wayne. It's been a pleasure to get to know you. Give your pets a big head for me, yeah? I'm not good at goodbyes. Although there's pretty much no chance we'll talk again, no one knows for sure what will happen in life. So, instead of good bye, I'll say, see you later, Dami. Love you. (quick hug)”

 

Salam alaycom, forevs. Thank you! It is wonderful. I wore it today for the first time and it looks _amazing._ In the picture, Grayson drew it but I had to help him with highlighting some of the lines so it did not blur together with color. 

 

I shall strive with honor to continue to be a good person. I shall also attempt to be nicer to Drake. We are going, apparently, to be in close quarters for quite a while, so this may be necessary to the survival of this family.

 

And I suppose I would not mind a closer relationship with him as well. 

 

I shall attempt to remember to request assistance when necessary (and perhaps when it is not?) and I shall attempt to enjoy life as it comes. 

 

I will hug all of my pets and inform them that it is a gift from you. 

 

Thank you.

 

Do not berate yourself over a lack of time to craft words. We have spoken with you for three months. I should think, by now, that I am aware of your love. And it is returned. From me. I... you know what it is I mean. 

 

 _Iloveyou_. THERE I said it. Should we meet again, do not tell Drake I said that. Or Todd. 

 

It has been an honor to converse with you as well, forever 122. You are going to help many people in your life, and there is much joy and love awaiting you as you move on.

 

See you later, forevs. I return your hug.

  
  
  
  


**Batboys**

forevs: _To all of you. You're all having difficulties right now. Support eachother as best you can, alright? It's been an amazing experience, interreacting with you all. Each of you is SO special and unique. You're all do so much good and none of you are replaceable, despite what some of you might think. You all care for eachother, even if you don't always show it. Thanks for giving me an experience of a life time. I know I'll go back and re-read our conversations for years to come. They have warmed my heart. There were a few tough spots along the way, but you were all so supportive, not just of me, but this whole community YOU FOUR have built. Take a minute to revel in what you've accomplished through "Dick's silly diary". All the things you've discovered about yourselves, all the people you've helped, the relationships you've built. I'm very proud of all of you. I know talking is the easiest thing to do in the Bat Clan, but you guys are working on it. I hope one day in the future Bruce will be apart of your Bat Clan again, but I won't hold out expectations. Huh. I was a sobbing mess barely minutes ago, and now I've calmed down. I do have to go though. I'm busy spending time with my grandma and then a long babysitting weekend. So, thank you all for putting yourselves forward to be vulnerable. Thank you for sharing yourselves with Earth Prime. Thank you for being good friends to me and everyone else. I wish I had more time to say everything I want to, but it looks like that won't be happening. I wish I could hear of your adventures in space, and more about this evil organization. No matter who your enemy is, remember not to get cocky and underestimate them. Don't get hurt, okay? Take care of yourselves, and eachother. I love you all, platonically of course._

_(insert sad smile here) I guess...this is...good bye. No, not good bye. Just. See ya later. (insert real smile and small wave here)_

_All my love and support,_

_forevs_

 

Hi, forevs. We all want to thank you so much. As much as we’ve been here… you were investing hours of time before us! Thank you for staying. Thank you for being here and caring so much. 

 

We promise to love and take care of each other in return. And we promise to love you and remember you for as long as we live. This experience… it’s special. It’s unique. It’s something none of us saw coming and something none of us would give up. And a lot of that was because of you. So thank you. Thank you so much. 

 

We’ll take care of the world, but not get so wrapped up in it that we forget to take care of each other. 

 

So we’ll see ya later. Forevs. Ethan. Feline_Luv. Mild_mannered_apricot. All of you. We love you. And thank you for making Dick’s silly journal something… alive.


End file.
